Innocent - TRADUCCION
by lavida134
Summary: El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos. Rated T con posible cambio a M
1. El Prisionero

**Agradecimientos:** Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a):** MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a):** lavida134

**Título:** Innocent — Inocente

**Summary:** El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado:** Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link:** www. fanfiction s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todo los lectores de habla hispana.

* * *

Capítulo I— El prisionero

— _¿Ese asiento está ocupado?_ —_ Preguntó Sirius Black._

—_No_—_ dijo un niño escuálido, con cabello negro y desordenado. _

—_Puedes sentarte si quieres_—_ agrego luego._

—_Gracias,_ —_ dijo Sirius, sentándose._

—_De nada_—_, dijo el chico de cabello rubio junto a la ventana. Se dio la vuelta y le dio a Sirius una media sonrisa y luego rápidamente volvió a mirar la plataforma._

—_Eres Black, ¿verdad?_ —_ dijo el chico de pelo negro._

_Sirius suspiró pero no lo negó. _

—_Soy Sirius_—_, dijo, retorciendo su túnica._

—_James_—_, dijo James Potter, sonriendo. Extendió la mano y Sirius la estrechó. _

—_Este es Remus..._ —_ Remus, el chico que estaba junto a la ventana, se volvió otra vez y le dio a Sirius una sonrisa real esta vez y, tímidamente, le ofreció la mano. Sirius lo sacudió, devolviéndole la sonrisa. _

—_Y no sabemos su nombre_—_. Sirius se giró notando al otro ocupante del compartimiento por primera vez. Era una chica con el pelo rojo brillante, ojos verdes y una expresión miserable y llorosa._

_Sollozó lo que podría haber sido un saludo o lo que podría haber sido nada, y Sirius asintió en su dirección general antes de volverse hacia James y Remus._

_Remus tenía una copia maltratada de _El libro de los hechizos estándar _en las manos_ _y ahora la estaba leyendo con una expresión fascinada. James miró la página y arrugó la nariz. _

—_Urgh. Maldición de los Boogies_—_, dijo con un delicado estremecimiento._

— _¿Maldición de _qué? —_ Preguntó Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos._

_James miró a Remus. _

—_Oye, Remmy, muéstraselo a Sirius._

_Remus levantó la vista, sobresaltado. _

— _¿Perdón?_ —_ James arrancó el libro de las manos del otro chico y se lo pasó a Sirius, quien hizo una mueca ante la horrible imagen y lo apartó. James le devolvió el pesado tomo a Remus con una sonrisa._

_Sirius observó su interacción casual con una punzada de celos. Los únicos amigos que había tenido eran sus terribles primos y los niños mimados sangre pura a los que sus padres lo obligaban a ser amable cuando su círculo social se reunía. La puerta del compartimento se abrió para admitir a un niño desgarbado con el pelo grasiento. Sirius abrió la boca para saludar, pero el chico fue directamente hacia la niña que lloraba como si ella fuera la única allí. Sintiéndose más solo que nunca, Sirius hizo una mueca y se volvió hacia James y Remus._

— _¿Hace cuánto tiempo se conocen?_

—_Unos diez minutos_—_, dijo James, encogiéndose de hombros. Sirius se sintió marginalmente mejor._

_Remus marcó su página y miró su reloj. _—_Doce minutos, en realidad._

_James se rio _—_Bien. Lo llamaremos once._

—_Te digo que son doce—,dijo Remus._

—_Once_—_, cantó James, acostado en su asiento. _

_La niña que lloraba y su amigo lo miraron molestos y se movieron para dejar espacio para sus pies._

_Sirius sonrió. _—_Yo escucharía a... Remus, ¿verdad? Él tiene un reloj_—_. Él y el chico de cabello arenoso compartieron una sonrisa._

—_Bien_—_, dijo James, haciendo una mueca en el techo del compartimiento. _

—_Doce minutos_— convino al final_._

—_Trece, ahora en realidad_—_ corrigió Remus, pareciendo apenado._

_James gimió y luego se animó. _

— _¿Slytherin?_ —_ dijo en respuesta a algo que había dicho el chico Snape. _

— _¿Quién querría estar en Slytherin?_ —_ preguntó él sentándose. _—_Creo que me iría, ¿verdad?_

_Sirius vio a Remus tragar y apartar la mirada. Su propia sonrisa se desvaneció. _

—_Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin_—_ dijo. Y él también lo sería; Se esperaba que lo fuera, independientemente de lo que quisiera._

—_Diablos. ¡Y pensé que parecías bueno!_—_ James dijo, sin la menor inflexión maliciosa en su tono._

_Sirius se encontró sonriendo y pudo ver la boca de Remus temblando. Había algo sobre James, algo sobre su estilo informal y amistoso que era contagioso._

—_Tal vez voy a romper la tradición. ¿A dónde te irías si tuvieras la opción?_

_James levantó una espada invisible y se desplomó de su asiento, muerto, su rostro de repente diez años mayor. Junto a él yacía Lily, inmóvil, con los ojos verdes mirando sin ver. _

_Remus se volvió hacia Sirius, el odio grabado en su rostro pálido, de repente de veintiún años. _

— _¡No fui yo!_ —_ Sirius gritó. _

— _¡No, Lunático, no lo haría! ¡No los maté! ¡Soy inocente, lo juro!_ —Los ojos de Sirius Black se abrieron de golpe y se sentó, jadeando.

—Lo juro— susurró, completamente despiertoahora. Un sentimiento de pérdida se apoderó de él como lo hacía cada vez que pensaba en James y Lily. Dudabahaber superado su muerte, pero pensó que, con el tiempo, al menos podría aceptarlo si los Dementores lodejaran en paz, si dejaran de recordarle el vacío que residía en el lugar donde su corazón solía estar.

Se puso de pie ignorando los sentimientos desperdiciados en sus brazos y piernas. Intentó hacer todo lo posible; cuando no estaba durmiendo, se paseaba. Su celda estaba a siete pasos de una pared a otra y conocía cada ladrillo gris y opaco, cada punto de óxido en sus puertas con barrotes de hierro y cada mota de tierra o polvo que cubría el suelo.

—Inocente—murmuró mientras caminaba.

La mujer en la celda opuesta a la suya se reía, presionando su demacrada cara contra las barras de su celda. Sirius se detuvo para darle una mirada compasiva, solo había estado allí un mes y ya estaba loca, y luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al otro lado.

En el séptimo viaje por su celda, se detuvo para recoger su roca afilada y la usó para grabar otra pequeña línea en la pared detrás de él. Había dos mil seiscientas cincuenta y una, ahora cincuenta y dos, marcas en la pared.

Los guardias humanos pensaron que estaba loco, después de todo, había estado encarcelado exactamente dos mil seiscientos _cincuenta _días, y aunque lo habían intentado, aún no habían logrado averiguar cuáles eran las dos marcas adicionales. Representando Si hubieran preguntado, Sirius les habría dicho que las marcas eran un registro de la cantidad de días que él, James y Lily habían estado separados, pero no habían preguntado, y Sirius se había quedado con su memorial para los dos. Las mejores personas que había conocido en soledad.

—O al menos una apariencia de soledad—. Murmuró cuando la mujer en la celda opuesta a la suya chirrió y aplastó a un insecto invisible; Los insectos reales tendían a mantenerse alejados de Azkaban. Sus gritos se hicieron más fuertes cuando golpeó sus brazos (probablemente los "insectos" aterrizaron sobre ella) y luego comenzó a rascarse. Sus brazos, sus piernas, incluso sus mejillas estaban rojas y en carne viva en el momento en que recuperó sus sentidos. Presionó la palma de su mano contra su espinilla y se volvió roja. Ella gritó.

Sirius se estremeció y se obligó a seguir el ritmo, aunque hizo poco para bloquear el ruido; su chillido estaba haciendo que otros prisioneros despertarán. Aparte de los guardias, la falta de calidez y el hecho de que no debía estar allí en primer lugar, la inconstancia era una de las cosas que Sirius más odiaba sobre Azkaban; en un momento, las cosas estaban tranquilas, al siguiente, parecía que cada prisionero de la isla estaba chillando o hablando solo. Sirius se cubrió los oídos, piedra y no mucho más hecho para un infierno de eco, pero aún podía sentir pasos.

— ¡La encontré! — llamó un guardia de piel oscura, patinando hasta detenerse de espaldas a la celda de Sirius.

—Merlín, ¿podrías ver el desastre que ha hecho?

Su compañero llegó un momento después y se guardó su varita, mirando a la mujer sangrante. Se pasó una mano por el pelo color pajizo.

— ¿Parkinson no suele darle una poción o algo así?

El primer guardia maldijo.

—Lo hace. Está en mi escritorio en la sala de guardia.

—Supongo que, ¿lo necesitamos?

—Nah. Ella está loca de todos modos.

Ambos guardias miraron a la mujer.

—Godric, me asustan.

—Lo siento mucho. Los prisioneros _tratamos _de ser lo más estéticamente agradables posible— dijo Sirius secamente. Su voz se quebró por falta de uso, pero aun así pensó que sonaba lo suficientemente ingenioso.

Ambos guardias saltaron.

—No te pongas inteligente conmigo, Black— dijo el rubio, apuntando un dedo en dirección a Sirius.

—No lo soñaría—. Sirius comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

—Locos, la mayoría de ellos—, murmuró el otro. —Detente, Black. Estás haciendo que todos se pongan nerviosos.

Sirius resopló mientras caminaba. —No soy yo. Es ella... — Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la mujer sangrante que ahora estaba meciéndose hacia atrás y hacia adelante. —los prisioneros pueden oler la sangre.

—Dios mío, odio este lugar—, dijo el rubio con un estremecimiento.

—Yo también—. Murmuró Sirius.

—Es suficiente para ti—, espetó el guardia rubio. —Consigue un Dementor, ¿quieres, Jordán? Creo que Black ha olvidado su lugar—. Sirius se retiró a la esquina trasera de su celda cuando uno de los guardias desapareció. —No eres tan valiente ahora, ¿verdad?

Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada. —Me gusta mi alma donde está.

—Bueno, no eres gracioso—, dijo el guardia. A quien Sirius, odiaba más y más con cada segundo que pasaba.

—No tan gracioso como solía ser—, Sirius gruñó, trazando una de las líneas en su pared con un dedo perdido.

—Esa celda—, dijo el otro guardia, que había regresado con un Dementor detrás de él. —Black—. La figura encapuchada se deslizó hacia adelante, envolviendo una de sus manos esqueléticas alrededor de las barras de hierro de la celda de Sirius.

Sirius se estremeció, alcanzando su manta raída. Los destellos de esa noche, la noche en que terminó su mundo, bailaron ante sus ojos.

_James, con las gafas torcidas y la cara congelada para siempre, Lily, pálida y quieta, con_ _lágrimas aún no secas en sus mejillas, Harry, llorando, su carita manchada de sangre, Hagrid, sollozando_ _mientras acariciaba el hombro de Sirius y le quitaba el La primera de las dos únicas personas que Sirius había_ _dejado, y aunque nunca lo había visto, Remus, sollozando en una oficina que se parecía a la de Dumbledore_ _cuando escuchó lo que había sucedido... _Y luego su memoria se empañó, dejándolo con ese vacío familiar sintiendo y haciéndole preguntarse si alguna vez fueron reales. Si alguna vez hubieran existido, o si hubieran sido un sueño.

—Inocente—, susurró. —Soy inocente—. _Los mataste. _— ¡No, no!

Se centró en la cara de Peter, la única cara que nunca se desvanecería de su memoria, y con Peter llegó todo lo demás; Lily y James, que sostenían a Harry, rodeados de zarcillos de pálida magia plateada mientras la voz aguda de Peter prometía mantenerlos a salvo, la sensación de malestar que había tenido al salir de la casa de Remus para ver a Peter, la pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Peter mientras volaba por la calle y el pánico que había sentido cuando casi no había conseguido su encantamiento de escudo a tiempo.

—Soy inocente— gruñó.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó, incapaz de recordar haberlos cerrado, o acostado. Los guardias todavía estaban allí, observándolo a través de los barrotes con idénticas expresiones de satisfacción. El Dementor, sin embargo, parecía haber perdido interés en él y flotaba hacia la celda de la mujer. Sus gemidos cesaron y se arrastró hacia adelante, alcanzándolo con las manos manchadas de rojo. Sirius sintió que la temperatura bajaba y sabía lo que iba a pasar antes de que sucediera. Él miró hacia otro lado, tragando bilis mientras el Dementor tomaba una respiración entrecortada.

Los guardias gritaron y giraron, pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos; la mujer se desplomó en el piso de su celda, con una expresión en blanco en su rostro.

— Vuelve a tu puesto—, gruñó el guardia rubio, dando al Dementor un golpe vicioso con su varita. El guardia más oscuro, que estaba retrocediendo un poco hacia abajo, se estremeció al pasar, y una vez que pudo ponerse de pie nuevamente, rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó una rana de chocolate. Sirius miró con anhelo mientras el guardia se lo metía en la boca.

—Esto nunca hubiera pasado si Parkinson estuviera aquí— dijo, limpiándose la boca. El olor que se aferraba a su túnica hizo que Sirius arrugara la nariz.

— ¿Entonces estás diciendo que esto es mi culpa?

— Olvidaste su poción.

El otro guardia soltó una serie de malas palabras y luego abrió la celda de la mujer. — Ponla en su cama— le dijo a su compañero.

—No creo que nadie se merezca esto—dijo el guardia más oscuro temblando, levantando a la mujer en una posición sentada.

— ¡No creo que merezco el papeleo que va a venir de esto! — dijo el otro enojado.

Sirius se moría por golpearlo; ¿Una mujer había sido besada y el bastardo estaba preocupado por _el_ _papeleo?_

—Entonces, ¿dónde _está _Parkinson hoy?

—Escuché que iba a almorzar con Malfoy. Bastardo con suerte...

— ¿Afortunado? Esas pequeñas bestias son un puñado…

—No, no es eso. Me compadezco de cualquier tipo que tenga que conversar un poco con el engendro de Lucius Malfoy. Solo quise decir que es afortunado porque se va del trabajo—. La mujer se arrodilló con un gemido silencioso.

—Jodido Fastidio, ayúdame, ¿lo harías? —Los dos guardias tomaron cada uno un brazo y levantaron a la mujer hacia su pobre excusa para una cama; Era un montón de mantas irregulares y una almohada mohosa.

—No creo que valga la pena, que Parkinson salga del trabajo, quiero decir—dijo el guardia rubio mientras se limpiaba las manos en su túnica.

— ¿Qué niño es él entretenido?

Sirius se encontró a sí mismo escuchando atento. No recibía noticias sobre el mundo exterior muy a menudo. Probablemente podría contar con una mano la cantidad de conversaciones que había escuchado en Azkaban, y hasta ahora, esto era lo más interesante ya que había oído hablar de Alice y Frank, porque en realidad sabía de quién estaban hablando; su prima Narcisa se había casado con el heredero Malfoy y parecía que Lucius era tan altivo ahora como lo había sido hace dos mil seiscientos cincuenta y siete días, cuando Sirius lo había visto por última vez.

—El más viejo. Hyde o algo así—. El nombre agitó algo en la memoria de Sirius. Tenía un vago recuerdo de un informe del _Profeta Diario _sobre un año antes de que naciera Harry, sobre su prima que casi abortaba a su hijo primogénito.

— Ah, sí. El niño milagroso de Lucius Malfoy. El _otro _niño que vivió.

—No, él debería ser el niño que vivió—dijo el guardia de cabello oscuro. —Potter vino después.

— ¿Potter?—Preguntó Sirius, animándose con el nombre familiar.

Los guardias le lanzaron miradas de suficiencia mientras salían de la celda opuesta a la suya.

—El chico que destruyó a tu maestro, Black. ¿Nunca oíste lo que pasó?

—Por supuesto que escuché—dijo Sirius, retirándose de nuevo a su esquina. —Simplemente no me di cuenta de que tenía un apodo tan ridículo. "Niño-Qué-Vivió". James y yo solíamos llamarlo "Caída de Señores Oscuros"—. Sirius cerró la boca entonces, antes de que pudiera dejar escapar algo sobre la profecía.

—Tienes algo de valentía— escupió el guardia rubio. —Hablando de _ellos_—. Sirius se limpió la saliva de la mejilla y se volvió hacia la pared, trazando las líneas de nuevo. Godric los extrañaba. El guardia se rio.

—Eso lo calló.

—Tiene un punto, sin embargo— dijo el segundo guardia. —Tal vez alguien _debería _darle a Potter un nuevo apodo.

— ¿Por qué?—

—Porque ahora habrá dos Niños-Qué-Vivió en Hogwarts, en el mismo año, nada menos.

El otro se rio. —Un Potter y Un Malfoy... y probablemente habrá un Weasley o dos... ¡la escuela no va a saber qué los golpeó!

Ambos se rieron de la broma, que en realidad no fue tan graciosa en la opinión de Sirius, y luego el guardia más oscuro habló.

—Vamos. Si tenemos alguna esperanza de llegar a casa a una hora decente, será mejor que empecemos con esos malditos papeles.

El guardia rubio se desplomó, siguiendo a su compañero fuera de la línea de visión de Sirius.

Sirius durmió inquieto esa noche, si es que durmió; A menudo era difícil decirlo en Azkaban.

_Soñó que un chico, un chico que se veía igual que James a los once años, con el cabello desordenado y todo, se paró afuera de su celda mientras dormía. En el sueño, Sirius se despertó y el chico lo miró con ojos decepcionados, que parpadeaban entre el color avellana de James y el verde de Lily, mientras pasaba un dedo sobre los barrotes de la celda. _—_Me has fallado_—_ dijo, rascándose un trozo de óxido._

—_No_—_dijo Sirius. _Maldijo a esos malditos guardias por hablar de James y Harry_._ —_ ¡No por favor!—_

—_Fallado_—_ repitió el chico, que podría haber sido James o su ahijado, y francamente, Sirius no sabía cuál lo asustaba más. Y luego, se dio la vuelta y se alejó._

_Sirius no pensó; Se levantó de un salto, decidido a seguirlo, sin importar el costo. Se transformó en Canuto y asomó la cabeza a través de los barrotes de su celda. El niño desapareció en una esquina. Gimió y movió su cuerpo a través de los barrotes. _¡Espera! _pensó que los copos de óxido de naranja se desprendían de los barrotes y caían al suelo como nieve o se incrustaban en su pelaje peludo. Cambió de nuevo en el exterior y miró a su alrededor en busca del niño. _

— _¡Espera!_ —_ Gritó de nuevo._

—_Es demasiado tarde para eso_—_escuchó._

— _¡No, maldita sea! ¡Espera!_ —_ Sirius gritó. Forzó sus músculos agarrotados para moverse y después de su octavo paso, una pequeña parte de su mente notó, incluso si estaba soñando, que era lo más lejos que había caminado en línea recta en siete años._

—_Has fallado..._

— _¡Espera!_

Sirius se despertó con un grito. Estaba parado hasta la cintura en agua fría y salada. — ¿Qué demonios? — Se quedó mirando su ropa empapada y, después de emplear más de sus malas palabras favoritas, volvió a trepar al suelo rocoso donde se desplomó, temblando.

_De acuerdo, _le dijo a su mente acelerada. _De acuerdo, tuve un sueño en el que salí de mi celda como un perro y luego me despierto y estoy fuera y casi listo para nadar de regreso a la costa. O soy libre, o he perdido la cabeza._

Se encontró inclinándose hacia lo último, pero eso no explicaba por qué sus pensamientos eran más claros de lo que lo habían sido en años o por qué estaba mojado ... _Así que estoy libre entonces ..._

— ¿Cómo diablos pasó esto? — le pregunto al cielo cubierto. Desdeñó responder. Sirius frunció el ceño y luego decidió que no le importaba. Lo que importaba era que él era libre. Y que no iba a volver a su celda. Jamás.

En parte porque dudaba que pudiera encontrarla de nuevo, y en parte porque no _quería volver _a encontrarla. _Necesito salir de la isla de alguna manera..._

_Varita, _fue su siguiente pensamiento coherente. _Antes de que pueda hacer algo, necesito una varita. Mi varita _Y él sabía cómo conseguirla.

Una de las Leyes de Hechicería más estrictamente aplicadas afirmaba que una varita mágica, es que es un objeto mágico increíblemente poderoso y, a veces, volátil, una vez que se encuentra bajo la custodia de un Auror o un Hechicero, no puede ser destruida sin una orden judicial. Otro hecho curioso sobre esta ley en particular era que no era de conocimiento público. Solo aquellos que habían sido entrenados en Leyes mágicas o Aplicación de la ley mágica debían saberlo, porque era una amenaza muy efectiva.

Cuando Sirius se graduó de Hogwarts, él y James se habían unido al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, donde estudiaron durante un año y medio para convertirse en Aurores. Por lo general, tomaba tres años superar el riguroso Programa de Capacitación de Aurores, pero con la ayuda de Ojo Loco, muchas noches de insomnio y el hecho de que el mundo mágico estaba en guerra y el Ministerio necesitaba que todos estuvieran disponibles para luchar. Sirius, junto con James, había podido hacerlo en la mitad del tiempo.

Debido a este entrenamiento, sucedió que Sirius conocía las leyes con respecto al cambio de varita, y debido a un idiota llamado Bartemius Crouch, sucedió que Sirius cumplió los requisitos; se le negó cualquier forma de juicio y se lo llevaron a Azkaban por el siguiente Traslador disponible, lo que significaba que su varita debería haber sido archivada en la sala de guardia de la prisión con las pertenencias de los prisioneros a corto plazo... Sin pensamiento consciente, sospechaba que era un instinto de supervivencia para este punto, Sirius se transformó.

Unos minutos más tarde, en la entrada de la sala de guardia de Azkaban, un enorme perro negro con forma de oso que era delgado hasta el punto de demacrado, se deslizó junto a un par de Dementores.

Otros diez minutos y Sirius estaba de nuevo en la playa rocosa, guardando un delgado palito de madera y un pequeño espejo que tenía en el bolsillo cuando fue arrestado. Ya había intentado llamar a James con eso y había visto un atisbo de la cara sonriente de James antes de que se convirtiera en demasiado y terminara la conexión.

No se había molestado en tratar de Aparecerse; probablemente habría barreras contra eso, e incluso si no lo hubiera, su mente no estaba lo suficientemente enfocada para hacerlo sin Destriparse a sí mismo. _Parece que_ _me voy nadando después de todo, _pensó con gravedad mientras se transformaba de nuevo en Canuto. Realmente no estaba tan lejos, podía ver la tierra desde donde estaba, pero el agua era escabrosa, había mucha, y estaba tan abierta...

Se sacudió a sí mismo. Siete años. Siete años, había pasado, encerrado por un crimen que no había cometido. De hecho, probablemente había pasado suficiente tiempo en la cárcel para compensar todas las cosas malas que había hecho, pensado o que haría en el futuro. Si bien nunca se habría escapado por su cuenta, no había manera de volver voluntariamente a la vida en ese infierno cuando la libertad estaba tan cerca. No había tenido mucho sentido que él escapara antes de eso, ni siquiera que intentara hacerlo; Probablemente Peter estaba acurrucado bajo una roca en algún lugar donde Sirius nunca lo encontraría, o lo estaría tan pronto como escuchara que había escapado, Harry, quien Hagrid había dicho que iba a ver a la hermana de Lily, Petunia, probablemente estaba contando los años hasta que pudiera ir a Hogwarts, y Remus ... ya que no lo había visitado o hecho ningún intento de contactar a Sirius, probablemente no sabía que Peter era el traidor y, suponía Sirius, habría pasado los últimos siete Años llorando a Lily, a James y a la rata y pensando en su odio hacia Sirius.

_Tendré que encontrarlos, _pensó Sirius. _Harry, para ver si está feliz, Peter, para demostrar que soy inocente y, una vez que lo haya hecho, puedo encontrar a Lunático, para explicarle todo, para disculparme... _

_Y eso no va a suceder si no obtengo mi Culo fuera de esta Maldita roca._

Sirius respiró hondo y se adentró en el agua turbia.

* * *

— ¡Sr. Peterson!

— ¿Qué, Dudley?

— ¡Harry está copiando mi hoja de trabajo!

El señor Patrick Peterson había sido maestro en la escuela primaria de San Grogory durante diecisiete años.

Dado que once de estos años se habían pasado en el mismo salón de clases enseñando a los niños de Cuarto año, era seguro decir que el Sr. Peterson había visto su parte justa de niños de ocho y nueve años. Se creía que estaba bien equipado para tratar con cualquier niño. Y entonces él había conocido a Harry Potter.

—Potter, ¿estás copiando la hoja de trabajo de tu primo?

—No, señora Peterson—dijo el chico en voz baja.

—No mientas—le dijo Dudley a su primo.

—No lo hago—murmuró Potter. El señor Peterson no podría decir cuando comenzó a dirigirse al niño como —Potter— en lugar de —Harry—. Supuso que lo había recogido del resto de la clase y, como no parecía hacer una diferencia para el niño, no se había molestado en corregirse.

— ¡Sr. Peterson! —Dudley gimió, arrugando su cara redonda.

— ¡Eso es suficiente! —El señor Peterson le devolvió a Linda su hoja de trabajo y se dirigió al escritorio de los niños. —Dudley, no necesitas seguir gritándome porque ya estaba escuchando y, Potter, te he dicho que no toleraré la mentira en mi clase—. Algunos de los otros estudiantes se rieron cuando Potter se sonrojó.

—No estoy mintiendo, señor Peterson— dijo, mirándolo con esos grandes ojos verdes con gafas.

Cómo un niño podía verse tan lamentable cuando era un monstruo tan grande que estaba más allá de él, pero de alguna manera, Potter lo logró. Era extrañamente educado, que él no compró por un momento; el niño probablemente estaba tratando de ganárselo, ya que había ganado a la señora Baddams el año pasado.

—Hoja de trabajo—dijo enérgicamente, extendiendo la mano.

Lo pasó sin decir una palabra. Lo comprobó, notó la falta de ejercicio y se lo devolvió. —Detención hoy en el almuerzo—dijo. Dudley se rio. Potter, si era posible, parecía aliviado y asintió.

—Dudley, hoja de trabajo—dijo ella. Se lo pasó a ella y encontró las respuestas de la misma manera que lo había sido el chico Potter, también sin hacer ejercicio.

—Excelente trabajo como siempre. ¿Sí, Katrina?—Vio que la mano de Potter se apretaba alrededor de su lápiz mientras se alejaba.

Ella les dio cinco minutos más para trabajar en sus problemas de matemáticas.

—Ustedes pueden hacer el resto para la tarea—dijo a la clase.

—Ahora, ¿quién va a escribir la mejor historia?

—Todos miraron a Katrina, quien se sonrojó y agachó su cabeza de cola de cerdo. —Tienen una hora para escribir y el tema es... deseos. Comiencen—. Se retiró a su escritorio cuando los lápices empezaron a rascarse en los escritorios.

La señora Peterson observó su clase con una cálida sonrisa. Felicity sin duda escribiría algo sobre caballos, a Malcolm le gustaban las historias de estrellas del fútbol, mientras que a Linda le gustan los bailarines, y a Hannah.

Estaba casi emocionada de leer sus historias; bajo su cuidado ojo, la calidad de la escritura de sus estudiantes había mejorado significativamente y la ausencia de errores ortográficos y gramaticales molestos hizo que la lectura de su trabajo fuera casi placentera.

El señor Peterson los observó durante un momento más largo sonriendo a la forma en que Gordon hizo una mueca cada vez que tenía que borrar algo y la forma en que Hannah suspiró y se frotó el grafito de su mano izquierda cada cierto tiempo - antes de que el sacara la copia de _Oliver Twist _a cabo del cajón de su escritorio. Sin embargo, era uno de sus libros favoritos. Como maestro, le rompió el corazón ver a Oliver, aunque solo fuera un personaje, vivir en condiciones tan horribles; poca comida, sin familia y forzada a lo que solo podría describirse como esclavitud... lo hacía llorar cada vez.

— ¿Sr. Peterson?

—¿Hmm? Oh ¿sí, Gordon?

—Ha pasado una hora—dijo el niño, chupando el extremo de su lápiz. Se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de la clase había dejado sus lápices y la observaban. Potter, en la parte de atrás del aula, era el único que no miraba en su dirección. Él estaba leyendo su historia con una expresión divertida que ella no podía ubicar.

—Así ha sido—dijo ella marcando la página. —Espero cosas buenas de estos deseos—dijo mientras los recogía, —ya que te di quince minutos adicionales. Gracias, querida. Si me contaste tu historia, puedes ir a almorzar—. Con un grito colectivo, su clase se fue, dejando a Potter sentado en su silla. —Cuento— dijo el extendiendo una mano impaciente.

— ¿Que le gustaría que hiciera? —preguntó.

—Líneas, hoy— dijo con un suspiro mientras enderezaba el montón de historias.

—No copiaré el trabajo de otras personas—. Veinte veces deberías hacerlo y luego puedes ir a almorzar—.

—Sí, señor Peterson—dijo Potter, arrancando una hoja de papel de su cuaderno.

_Es extraño que nunca discuta... Supongo que sabe que no funcionaría, o quizás sabe que lo merece... _Se sentó en su escritorio y acercó la historia de Potter hacia él.

_Una vez, había un niño llamado James, _había escrito Potter. _James vive con su mamá y papá. Todas las mañanas, James se despierta en su habitación y va a la cocina donde su madre le da el desayuno. Su padre lo lleva a la escuela y después de la escuela, su madre y su padre lo llevan al parque. Después de que regresan a casa del parque, ayudan a James con su tarea. Cada noche, la mamá de James prepara la cena y sabe bien. A veces James ayuda porque quiere, no porque tiene que hacerlo. Todos comen juntos en la mesa y, a veces, James tiene otros ayudantes. Por la noche, cuentan historias y meten a James en su cama y le dicen que lo aman. James les dice que los ama de vuelta y luego se va a dormir. Si tiene un mal sueño, se lo cuenta y duerme en su cama hasta que se siente mejor. James no necesita desear nada porque ya lo tiene todo._

—Potter.

— ¿Sí, señor Peterson? —Potter dejó su lápiz y miró hacia arriba.

—No es necesario que me llames Sr. Peterson cada vez que hablamos—dijo el con irritación. —Hemos discutido esto.

—Lo lamento, señor Peterson, quiero decir, lo siento.

—Disculpa aceptada. Ven aquí, por favor. Me gustaría hablarte sobre tu historia.

— ¿Mi...mi historia?

—Sí, ahora, aparte del hecho de que te di una hora y apenas has escrito un párrafo, no te has limitado al tema.

— ¿Sobre qué dije que tenías que escribir?

—Deseos, señor Peterson—. Así que él había estado escuchando.

—Sí, y sobre ¿qué escribiste?

—Los deseos se hacen realidad.

—No, Potter, no lo hiciste—. Potter abrió la boca para decir algo y luego la volvió a cerrar. —Escribiste sobre cosas que suceden todos los días, cuando quería que escribieras sobre algo que _desearías _que sucediera—. Potter tuvo la audacia de parecer confundido. —Cosas que no ocurren todo el tiempo— dijo ella, tratando de que él entendiera.

Potter frunció el ceño. —Pero no puedo pasar tiempo con mis padres.

— ¿Por qué no?— Ella sabía que el niño vivía con su tía y su tío, pero siempre había pensado que era porque sus padres eran incapaces de cuidarlo. El señor Peterson había escuchado el rumor de que el padre era un borracho y la madre infiel, una mujer que no sabría cómo se vería el verdadero amor si la invitara al té. Sin duda explicaría por qué Potter había resultado como lo había hecho él.

—Están muertos.

Sintió una punzada de lástima por el chico que no le gustaba especialmente. — ¿Es eso lo que querías decir? — El asintió. —Bueno, _supongo _que eso cuenta, pero el resto de la historia es solo sobre tu vida con tu tía y tu tío. Eso no es muy creativo.

— ¿Cree que es como mi vida con...?—Potter pareció darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta y se detuvo.

—Correcto—dijo rígidamente, con la mandíbula apretada. — ¿Debo escribirlo de nuevo?

—No, no. — La señora Peterson tragó saliva, la frase —Si las miradas pudieran matar— corrió por su cabeza cuando Potter lo miró y luego caminó rígidamente hacia su escritorio y se sentó. —No. Otras diez líneas servirán. —Seguiré las instrucciones—. Potter levantó su lápiz, que se rompió en su mano. Levantó la vista y saltó a un pie de su asiento, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Qué estás mirando, Potter?

—N...nada—dijo, sin mirarlo. Cogió una de sus mitades de lápiz y comenzó a escribir, aunque lanzó furtivas miradas en su dirección cuando pensó que ella no estaba mirando.

El señor Peterson estaba a la mitad de la historia de Piers sobre los piratas cuando alguien llamó a la puerta del aula. —Entre— dijo el sin levantar la vista. El escribió un comentario sobre la historia: Piers era un niño maravillosamente imaginativo, pero él solía escribir bastante sobre las peleas, y detuvo otro trabajo.

—Hola, Patrick, ¿todavía tienes mi poema de antología...?—

—Hola, Sue, no, no lo tengo— dijo el Sr. Peterson levantando la vista de la historia de Emma sobre convertirse en princesa. —Anne lo tenía. ¿Por qué estás mirándome? —

—Azul—dijo Sue débilmente. — ¿Por qué tu cabello es _azul?_

— ¿Mi pelo? — Sue asintió. Una horrible sospecha se formó en la mente del señor Peterson. — ¡Potter! —el chilló

— ¡¿Qué hiciste?! — Potter palideció, mirándola con grandes ojos verdes, pero él no respondió. —Tendré que escribirle a casa sobre esto— le dijo mientras Sue salía del salón de clases, como si intentara no reírse. —Ahora, ¿qué le hiciste a mi peluca?

—Yo no... — tartamudeó Potter. —No le toqué el pelo... peluca, lo juro—. Pero no parecía seguro de eso. De hecho, el parecía un poco preocupado.

_Lo hiciste, pequeño monstruo, sé que lo hiciste, _pensó el maliciosamente. —Te envío a casa. Debes entregarle este informe a tu tía y le llamaré esta noche para asegurarme de que lo hagas—. La expresión de Potter estaba horrorizada.

Sacó un bolígrafo de la lata y escribió:

_Querida señora Dursley:_

_No sé cómo ni por qué sucedió, pero su sobrino de alguna manera ha logrado que mi peluca se vuelva azul. Lo he suspendido de las lecciones de esta tarde como castigo, tendrá que ponerse al día en su propio tiempo._

_Confío en que tome cualquier acción disciplinaria adicional que considere necesaria,_

_Tuyo sinceramente,_

_Patrick Peterson._

Dobló el papel por la mitad y lo metió en un sobre que dirigió a la señora Dursley. —Toma— dijo ella, empujándola al ahora aterrado Potter. —Llévatela a casa para que la lea tu tía.

—S...sí, señor Peterson—balbuceó, colocando el sobre en su mochila.

—Y recuerda, te llamaré esta noche para darle seguimiento.

Potter asintió y huyó. La señora Peterson no tenía forma de saber que sería la última vez que pasaba por debajo de la puerta de su aula.

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo, es más como una introducción pero ahí vamos viendo como es la vida de Sirius y Harry antes de conocerse. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, ya saben en la cajita de abajo sus comentarios que van a pasar a la autora original nos leemos pronto bye ^^


	2. El Escape de Privet Drive

**Agradecimientos:** Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a):** MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a):** lavida134

**Título:** Innocent — Inocente

**Summary:** El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado:** Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link:** s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todo los lectores de habla hispana.

Capitulo II — Escapar de Privet Drive

— ¡Ouch! ¡Dudley, para! — gritó el más pequeño de los muchachos que luchaban en la hierba debajo de un árbol grande. La mujer rubia que estaba con ellos miró hacia donde provino el sonido, se movió en el banco del parque y lentamente bajó sus pálidos ojos a la revista que estaba leyendo.

El chico más grande, Dudley, apretó un poco el pelo negro y desordenado de su primo y lo sacudió por si acaso.

—Oblígame—cantó, con una sonrisa en su rostro rosado.

Harry miró a su tía, quien los estaba ignorando deliberadamente y luego a su torturador. Suspiró y pellizcó el brazo gordo de Dudley. Su primo aulló y lo soltó mientras Harry se alejaba y se ponía de pie, listo para...

— ¿Qué hiciste? —exigió su tía Petunia, apresurándose.

—Él...él me lastimó...oo! —Dudley gimió, arrugando la cara. La tía Petunia inspeccionó la pequeña marca roja en su brazo, la besó mejor y se volvió hacia su sobrino.

—Me tiró del pelo—dijo Harry a la defensiva.

—Tal vez si no hubiera sido tan largo, él no hubiera podido—espetó ella. Agarró un puñado entre sus dedos huesudos y dio un tirón, más fuerte que el de su hijo. Las lágrimas, las reales, no las falsas como las de Dudley, brotaron en los ojos de Harry. —Necesita un corte. Esta noche, yo…

— ¡M...mamá! —Dudley sollozó.

—Lo sé, Pastelito— dijo, adoptando un tono más amable en el momento en que dejó de hablar con Harry.

—Vamos, te tengo—. Dudley se acercó a ella, obviamente queriendo ser cargado. La tía Petunia tomó la mano de su hijo. Ella hacía mucho que había dejado de cargarlo, alegando que él era demasiado viejo para eso. Harry sospechó que tenía más que ver con el tamaño de su primo, y que si Dudley no fuera tan gordo, su tía todavía lo cargaría a todas partes.

—No vuelvas hasta que hayas pensado en lo que has hecho— dijo sin volverse. Dudley miró por encima del hombro cuando ambos salieron del patio de recreo y le dio a Harry una mirada de suficiencia.

—Sí, tía Petunia—murmuró Harry, pateando la hierba. Se secó las lágrimas, se dirigió hacia los columpios y se sentó, con una mano envolviéndose alrededor de la cadena, sus pies haciendo agujeros en las astillas de la corteza. Ya sabía lo que había hecho mal, le había hecho daño a Dudley, pero no había manera de que volviera al Número Cuatro durante bastante tiempo; sabía por experiencia que, en el momento en que llegaba a casa, estaría encerrado en su armario por la noche y era mejor aburrirse en un patio de juegos que aburrirse en casa.

— ¿Disculpa? —Harry levantó la vista, sobresaltado, al ver a un hombre alto. Sí, definitivamente era un hombre, aunque estuviera usando un vestido, con un pelo negro y largo hasta los hombros, parado junto a él. Los ojos grises del hombre eran distantes e intensos a la vez y vagamente familiares, pero Harry no sabía de dónde. — ¿Ese asiento está ocupado? — Preguntó el hombre en voz baja, señalando el otro columpio. Su voz era amistosa, pero áspera como si no la hubiera usado en mucho tiempo; coincidía con la apariencia demacrada del hombre.

—No—dijo Harry. —Puedes sentarte si quieres— agregó, cuando el hombre no hizo ningún movimiento para hacerlo. Solo estaba mirando a Harry, luciendo feliz y triste al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias—dijo el hombre, sentándose. Harry asintió y volvió a mirar a sus zapatos. —Mi nombre es Canuto.

—Harry—dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente mientras miraba hacia arriba. — ¿Te conozco de algún lado? — se oyó preguntar.

—Tal vez—dijo el hombre — Canuto —con indiferencia. —He estado en las noticias recientemente.

—Oh—dijo Harry. Había escuchado ese tono antes: la tía Petunia y el tío Vernon lo usaban cuando la gente venía a la casa, eso significaba que no estaba mintiendo, pero que estaba dejando algo afuera. — ¿Por qué?

Canuto estuvo en silencio durante mucho tiempo. —Salí de la cárcel— admitió, con una sonrisa tímida. Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon. Saltó del columpio, alejándose del extraño hombre, con el extraño nombre, en sus extrañas ropas. Los ojos de Harry se dirigieron hacia el área general de su casa. Fue rápido gracias a los años de práctica en escapar de Dudley, pero no creía que pudiera llegar antes de que Canuto lo atrapara.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Harry—dijo Canuto, dando palmadas en el columpio. Harry lo miró con cautela.

—Lo prometo—dijo Canuto sonriendo mientras él le daba una palmadita en el asiento de nuevo.

—Solo quiero hablar.

Harry se sentó, incapaz de ayudar, pero se sentía un poco sospechoso.

— ¿Por qué?

—Pareces un buen chico. Tal vez podamos ser amigos.

— ¿Amigos? —Pregunto Harry, sus cejas se alzaron. Nunca antes había tenido un amigo. Dudley se había asegurado de eso.

—Pero tú... prisión... — Estaba un poco tentado de hacerse amigo del hombre, solo para ver la expresión de su tía cuando metiera a este criminal con su ropa extraña y sucia en casa.

Canuto suspiró.

— ¿Alguna vez has estado en problemas por hacer algo que no hiciste? —Harry asintió lentamente.

Eso le pasó a él todo el tiempo. Una vez, había estado huyendo de Dudley y su pandilla y terminó en el techo de las cocinas escolares. No tenía idea de cómo había sucedido, todo lo que podía pensar era que cuando saltaba para esconderse detrás de los grandes contenedores de basura, el viento lo había atrapado. Y, solo la semana pasada, tuvo que llevar el informe escolar a casa para informar a los Dursley sobre el incidente con la peluca de la señora Peterson; Hoy fue el primer día desde entonces que lo habían dejado salir de su armario.

—Lo estuve.

— ¿Ayudó que les dijeras que no? — Si fueran como los Dursleys, no lo hubiera hecho.

—No tuve oportunidad—dijo Canuto, jugueteando con su manga desgastada. —Nadie escuchó porque estaban tan Mald... enojados— corrigió con una mirada rápida a Harry que sonrió, —y de todos modos no me habrían creído.

—Te creo— le ofreció Harry. Canuto no parecía el tipo de persona que merecía estar encerrado.

—Gracias, niño—dijo Canuto, sonriendo. Harry asintió. —Entonces, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna vez has salido de la cárcel? — Harry se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. Su armario era más o menos una prisión, pero no estaba dispuesto a hablar de ello. — ¿Qué te gusta hacer, entonces?

—Er... — Harry dijo, —bueno, yo cocino mucho—. No le gustaba especialmente cocinar, al menos no para los Dursleys, pero prefería cocinar que limpiar el jardín o ayudar a Dudley a ordenar su habitación de repuesto.

— ¿Tu lees? — Canuto preguntó. —¿Practicas algún deporte?

Harry vaciló. Siempre fue el último elegido en los juegos de equipo; la semana pasada, Ben Forster, quien tenía un brazo roto, fue elegido antes que él, y siempre fue el primero en juegos como los Quemados, no por falta de habilidad, sino porque Dudley y su pandilla siempre lo atacaron primero, incluso si estaban del mismo lado.

—Supongo que me gustan los deportes, pero no juego muy a menudo y Dudley no lee, así que no tenemos muchos libros.

— ¿Por qué no te compran tus propios libros?—Canuto preguntó lentamente. Harry se encogió de hombros. Canuto lo miró fijamente. —Tu ropa—dijo finalmente, pasándose una mano por la barbilla, — ¿era de Dudley? — Harry asintió, arrancando un hilo suelto de su demasiado grande jumper*. — ¿Tienes algo que sea tuyo?

—No hay nada de malo con los desaires— dijo obedientemente repitiendo las palabras de la tía Petunia. Comenzó a patear las astillas de la corteza de nuevo.

—Nunca dije que lo había—dijo Canuto rápidamente. Se quedó callado por un momento y luego preguntó: —Si pudieras tener una cosa, cualquier cosa, ¿qué sería?

Harry, a quien nunca se le había hecho semejante pregunta, no estaba seguro de qué decir. Se tomó un momento para pensar en su respuesta y luego dijo:

—Mis padres—.Realmente no le importaba que estuviera hablando con un completo extraño. Canuto lo miró con tristeza.

—Murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo era un bebé.

— ¿A...ac...idente? — Canuto se atragantó. — ¿Un accidente de coche?

—Sí—dijo Harry. —No lo recuerdo, pero ahí es donde tengo mi cicatriz—. Apartó su flequillo a un lado, pero Canuto no se veía asombrado, lo cual era extraño. La mayoría de las personas que Harry conocía parecían fascinadas por eso, incluso si no lo mostraba primero. Harry sintió que le gustaba Canuto por el momento. Él, aparte de la señora Figg, era la única persona que no lo trataba como algo sucio, o, alternativamente, con asombro, a ninguno de los cuales le gustaba particularmente a Harry.

— ¿Choque de autos? — Canuto dijo de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Harry no pudo ubicar su tono, pero en una suposición, habría dicho que estaba sorprendido y tal vez incluso enojado.

— ¡¿Te dijeron que fue un accidente automovilístico?! —Harry asintió con aprensión; había pasado suficiente tiempo con su primo y su tío para reconocer una rabieta. Canuto se puso de pie de repente.

— ¿Vienes? —Preguntó, ya caminando por la hierba.

Harry se levantó y lo siguió después de un momento de vacilación; había esperado que gritara (para qué, no lo sabía) y no sabía qué hacer con esta furia calmada.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—A tu casa— Canuto dijo enérgicamente.

— ¿Mi...mi casa?— Repitió Harry, solo para asegurarse de haber oído bien.

Canuto no respondió; estaba murmurando acerca de algo llamado Dumbledore y muggles estúpidos, ninguno de los cuales tenía sentido para Harry. Caminó sin hablar todo el camino por la calle Magnolia, Harry corrió para mantenerse al día, luego vaciló en la esquina de la Avenida Magnolia.

— ¿y ahora que te pasa? — preguntó.

—Se supone que no debo llevar a extraños a casa— dijo Harry.

—Conozco a tu tía—dijo Canuto con impaciencia. —Petunia, ¿verdad? Mujer alta y delgada. Casada con Vernon, un tipo gordo sin cuello y con un feo bigote.

—Son ellos—dijo Harry, tratando de no reírse. Dirigió a Canuto, que todavía estaba murmurando sobre los choques automovilísticos, por la Avenida Magnolia, a través del callejón lateral hacia la calle Wisteria y luego hacia Privet Drive. En este punto, Canuto pareció reconocer la calle y condujo a Harry hasta la entrada del Número Cuatro. Se detuvo junto a la puerta y luego, con una mirada extrañamente triunfante, golpeó el timbre.

— ¡James ni siquiera tenía un maldito auto! — Gruñó mientras esperaban.

— ¿James? — Dijo Harry. —Espera, ¿sabías m…?—

— ¡Te tomo bastante tiempo! — escuchó decir a la tía Petunia cuando los cerrojos de la puerta hicieron clic. —Ve a pedirle disculpas a Diddy y luego puedes ir y remover... ¡Oh! — dijo, mientras abría la puerta y veía a Canuto. Sus pálidos ojos se entrecerraron cuando se deslizaron sobre su ropa inusual, y luego subieron a su cara. Tía Petunia _nunca _olvidaba una cara.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — Ella siseó, viendo a Harry que se quedó inmóvil en el camino de entrada.

—Yo... —Harry tartamudeó.

— ¿Un accidente de coche? — Canuto dijo suavemente. La tía Petunia palideció. — ¿Le dijiste que Lily y James murieron en un accidente automovilístico?

—Entra—dijo bruscamente, apuntando un dedo huesudo a Harry. —Ve a tu habitación—dijo ella, con los ojos mirando a Canuto. —Ese hombre Dumbledore prometió que tu especie nos dejaría en paz. No eres bienvenido aquí—. Harry, que caminaba muy lentamente hacia la puerta, tratando de escuchar lo más posible, se preguntaba quién o qué era la —especie— de Canuto.

—No soy bienvenido en muchos lugares en este momento— dijo Canuto, cruzando los brazos.

— ¡Dentro! — La tía Petunia le espetó a Harry, quien se había inclinado para atarse los cordones de sus zapatos para tener más tiempo para escuchar.

— ¡Ni siquiera tenían un auto! —dijo Canuto, levantando sus brazos en el aire.

—Llamaré a la policía— le dijo ella.

—Inténtalo— dijo Canuto, girando un largo palo de madera, que había sacado de algún lugar de su ropa, entre sus largos dedos.

—Guarda eso—dijo la tía Petunia, su voz temblaba ligeramente. —No quiero nada de... de... _eso _aquí.

— ¿Algo de qué? — Pregunto Harry

— ¡Dije adentro! — ella chilló. La señora Farey, del número siete del otro lado de la calle miró hacia ellos. Harry entró corriendo en la casa, esquivando el golpe que ella apuntaba a su oreja. —Tú también— dijo la tía Petunia a Canuto.

—No voy a discutir esto aquí—. Harry corrió por el pasillo y entró en su armario. Cerró la puerta casi todo el camino pero dejó una pequeña grieta a la que presionó su oreja. —Y asegúrate de limpiarte los zapatos en la alfombra. Estás sucio.

— ¿Un accidente de coche? — Harry escuchó a Canuto decir en voz alta tan pronto como la puerta principal se cerró con un clic.

—Mantén la voz baja— espetó la tía Petunia. —Sí, le dijimos al niño que fue un accidente automovilístico. ¿Qué más se suponía que debíamos decir? ¿Que un loco los hizo explotar?— La mano de Harry se movió hacia arriba para trazar la cicatriz del rayo en su frente. _¿Los explotó_..._?_

— ¡Eso es exactamente lo que deberías haberle dicho! ¡Tiene el derecho de saber por qué vive aquí, el derecho de saber por qué sus padres están muertos! ¡Ellos _murieron _para salvarlo y ¡¿le dijiste que fue en un accidente ?! — Harry respiró hondo y se dio cuenta con una sacudida que había dejado de respirar.

—No teníamos otra opción—dijo fríamente la tía Petunia. —Lo queremos normal, como Dudley—. No había duda de quién estaba hablando. —Contarle historias como esa le haría preguntarse por qué fueron asesinados y no nos gustan las preguntas. Nos presionaría y tendríamos que contarle toda la extraña historia, sobre mi hermana no natural, el chico Snape y ese desgraciado Potter.

— ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? — Canuto exigió.

—No tengo nada de eso en esta casa— dijo tía Petunia con voz chillona. —Cuando lo acogimos, juramos poner fin a todas esas tonterías monstruosas. Decirle cosas así fomentaría un comportamiento antinatural y...

— ¿Y cuándo vaya a Hogwarts? — Canuto preguntó. —Todos conocen su historia, todos menos él, aparentemente.

—Eso no importa. Él no va a ir.

— ¡¿No va a ir?! — Canuto gritó sonando enojado de nuevo. —En el nombre de las uñas de los pies de Merlín, ¿quieres decir que no va a la mierda?

—No tendré uno en la casa—dijo la tía Petunia, con aire de finalidad.

—No puedes simplemente decidir eso. No puedes simplemente ignorarlo y esperar que todo desaparezca.

—Parece que está funcionando bien hasta ahora—dijo bruscamente la tía Petunia, —y le agradeceré que no me diga cómo criar a mi propio sobrino.

La respuesta de Canuto se perdió en el sonido de la puerta frontal que se abrió.

—Buenas noches, Petunia cari…

Harry escuchó a su tío decir. — ¿Quién es éste?

—Soy amigo de Lily—dijo Canuto antes de que la tía Petunia pudiera decir algo. —Nos hemos encontrado antes…

— ¡Tú! — El tío Vernon rugió. Harry podía decir, solo por el volumen de su voz, que su rostro ya estaba morado. — ¡Tú! ¡Sal de mi casa!

—He venido a hablarte sobre Harry—dijo Canuto con calma.

— ¡Sal! — El tío Vernon bramó de nuevo. — ¡NIÑO! — Harry saltó al ser abordado, perdió el equilibrio y salió de su armario, aterrizando tirado en el pasillo. Miró los brillantes zapatos negros que tenía delante y lentamente levantó la vista para ver el rostro morado de su tío. _Lo sabía, _pensó aturdido. — ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

—Nada—dijo Harry apresuradamente, poniéndose de pie.

— ¡¿Qué le dijiste?! — El tío Vernon gritó, rociando a Harry con saliva. Su mano carnosa agarró la holgada camisa de Harry y lo sacudió.

— ¡Suficiente! — Canuto gritó. Hubo un golpe y el tío Vernon soltó a Harry con un grito y dio un paso atrás, acunando sus dedos ahora muy rojos. Harry dio un paso atrás y se enderezó las gafas. Canuto se veía furioso, pero no, Harry no pensó, en él. —Tú y tu esposa, —le gruñó al tío Vernon. —fuera. Necesito hablar con Harry.

— ¡Esta es mi casa! — El tío Vernon gritó, su bigote temblaba. — ¡No puedes decirme qué hacer!

—Oh, creo que puedo— gruñó Canuto, girando su varita. La tía Petunia y el tío Vernon le dieron a Harry y a Canuto una última mirada de puro odio y caminaron por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

— ¿Estás bien? — Canuto le preguntó a Harry, metiendo el palo en el bolsillo de su túnica.

—Estoy bien—. Canuto no parecía convencido, pero él no insistió. — ¿Cuánto escuchaste? — preguntó.

—Algo sobre un accidente automovilístico pero no mucho más—dijo Harry, sin encontrarse con la mirada gris de Canuto.

—Siempre sabía cuándo James estaba mintiendo y has heredado su rostro—, dijo Canuto en tono de conversación. — ¿Cuánto escuchaste realmente?

—Todo—Harry admitió tímidamente.

—Ya me lo imaginaba—.Canuto suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello oscuro. —Esto no va como pensé—murmuró antes de dejar escapar un suspiro.

— ¿Planeaste esto? —Pregunto Harry dudoso.

— ¿Planeado? No, yo solo... No era... Se suponía que debías ser feliz—suspiró. — ¡Se suponía que estabas jugando bromas a tu tía y tío con tu primo! ¡Se suponía que sabías todo sobre tu mamá y tu papá! ¡Se suponía que debías estar emocionado, porque solo tenías dos años y medio hasta Hogwarts!

—Lo siento— dijo Harry rápidamente.

—No es tu culpa—dijo Canuto, pareciendo en shock. —Es de ellos—. Apuntó un dedo en dirección a la cocina, donde Harry podía escuchar a su tía y su tío discutiendo. —Quieren que seas —normal—... Qué carga de estiércol de hipogrifo.

—Hipo… ¿qué?

—Hipogrifo, No importa—. Canuto comenzó a murmurar en voz baja sobre —James, Lily, Dursley, Dumbledore y Aurores.

—Erm... Sr. Canuto?

Canuto parpadeó y luego se echó a reír.

—Solo Canuto, Harry.

— ¿Realmente conoció a mis padres?

Canuto miró a Harry con una sonrisa triste.

—Te pareces mucho a tu papá, sabes—dijo —pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.

— ¿De Verdad? —Preguntó Harry, atesorando este conocimiento.

Canuto asintió y sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo. —James Potter— dijo en voz baja y luego se volvió hacia Harry. El espejo claramente no era un espejo. Harry decidió que era una especie de televisor de bolsillo, aunque no sabía cómo era posible, ya que cada tele que había visto era voluminosa, porque cuando lo miró, vio a su padre. James Potter era un hombre guapo, de cabello desordenado, con una nariz larga, ojos color avellana y una sonrisa alegre y amigable. James saludó y luego se volvió para reírse de alguien que Harry no podía ver.

— ¿Puedo ver a mi mamá también?

—No funciona así, pequeño—dijo Canuto en tono de disculpa.

Harry estaba un poco decepcionado pero asintió. Había visto algunas fotografías de su madre cuando ayudó a la tía Petunia a limpiar el ático, pero ella era más joven que él en la mayoría de ellas.

— ¿Cómo eran ellos?

—Lily era... bueno, era brillante. Hermosa por dentro y por fuera y probablemente la mejor persona que he conocido, aunque tenía un poco de mal genio. James... era divertido y valiente... también obstinado Un poco imbécil a veces, ¿pero no lo somos todos? Era el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener.

— ¿Eran cercanos?

—Eran mi familia—murmuró Canuto. Se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente y se quedó en silencio por un momento. Harry esperó pacientemente.

—Tu padre y yo éramos tan cercanos que la gente pensaba que éramos hermanos, y tu madre y yo tuvimos un comienzo difícil, pero ella era como mi hermana al final.

—Entonces, ¿estamos relacionados? — Pregunto Harry

Canuto sonrió.

—Primos Segundo: tus bisabuelos son los mismos que los míos; Cygnus y Violeta Black—. Tragó saliva, luciendo decididamente nervioso. —También soy tu padrino... Ellos, tu mamá y tu papá, querían que cuidara de ti, si alguna vez les sucedía algo. Pero bueno, fui arrestado y Dumbledore te trajo aquí.

—Pero ahora estás libre—dijo Harry, preguntándose si Canuto estaba diciendo lo que pensaba que estaba diciendo.

—No de gratis—dijo Canuto —pero estoy fuera de prisión—. Se quedó mirando a sus pies por un largo tiempo y luego levantó la vista nuevamente, pareciendo agitado.

—En circunstancias normales, nunca preguntaría esto, ¿tienes... qué? ¿Ocho y medio? Y estoy tratando de evadir a los Aurores y al resto del Ministerio, pero si quieres... otra casa...

— ¿Otra casa? — Pregunto Harry, su voz subiendo una octava. —Como en, ¿lejos de los Dursleys?

—Está bien si no quieres— dijo Canuto rápidamente.

— ¡Si Quiero! —Harry medio gritó.

— ¿De Verdad? — Canuto preguntó, radiante. Harry asintió enfáticamente.

— ¿Estás seguro? No sé en qué estado se encuentra la casa todavía, y podría ser peligroso. Como dije, hay personas detrás de mí.

—Quiero hacerlo—dijo Harry, apenas creyendo lo que estaba escuchando. Siempre había soñado que un pariente desconocido vendría y se lo llevaría y ahora, Canuto, el mejor amigo de su padre, se estaba ofreciendo a hacer eso.

—No tengo idea de qué hacer con un niño—continuó Canuto. —Lunático siempre dijo que sería un padre terrible...

—No puedes ser peor que los Dursley—dijo Harry sin rodeos.

Canuto sonrió un poco tristemente.

—Supongo que no—. Hizo una pausa, pasándose una mano por las mejillas.

—Merlín, esta visita definitivamente no va como pensé.

— ¿Qué?

—Iba a venir a verte— admitió Canuto, —tal vez a conocerte un poco. Y luego me iba a esconder mientras pensaba cómo hacer que todos los demás vean que soy inocente. Después de eso Yo hubiera vuelto y te hubiera hecho la misma oferta que te he hecho ahora.

—Puedo ayudarte a demostrar que eres inocente—dijo Harry.

—Aprecio el gesto, Harry— dijo con un resoplido, —pero si te adopto me voy a ver muy mal. Todos pensarán que te he secuestrado por Voldemort.

— ¿Quién_?_

Canuto suspiró.

—Sigo olvidando que no lo sabes, pero no tengo tiempo para decirte ahora. Necesito irme antes de que alguien me vea aquí y llame al DALM

— ¿El qué? —Pregunto Harry

—Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica—dijo Canuto. Agitó una mano para cortar las exclamaciones de ¡—Magia!— De Harry. —Y No puedes decir esa palabra aquí; el tío Vernon la odia—.

—Si vienes, será mejor que empaques—. Harry abrió la puerta de su armario.

— ¿E...es una cama? —Balbuceaba, echando una ojeada, mirando.

Harry se encogió de hombros, agarró su mochila y comenzó a tirar ropa en ella.

— ¿Te...te hacen dormir aquí?

Harry se encogió de hombros otra vez, metiendo un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon en un bolsillo.

—Estoy listo— anunció un momento después, levantando su mochila.

Canuto estaba mirando a la araña en la esquina del techo. Se sacudió a sí mismo. —Dame, déjame— dijo, alcanzando la bolsa de Harry. Harry lo miró fijamente.

—Dame— Canuto dijo con impaciencia. Harry lo pasó con una mirada curiosa a su padrino. Canuto la colgó sobre su hombro y condujo a Harry por el pasillo hasta la cocina.

Dudley estaba jugando con Glen, su tortuga; la pobre criatura estaba volando sobre el plato vacío de Dudley, acompañada de ruidos mejor adaptados a un cohete que a un reptil. La tía Petunia no había tocado su comida en absoluto, pero seguía bebiendo su vaso de agua, mientras que el tío Vernon, cuyo plato estaba vacío, tamborileaba sus gruesos dedos sobre la mesa. Los tres miraron a Harry y Canuto.

— ¿Estás llevándotelo? — La tía Petunia dijo bruscamente, sus pálidos ojos se lanzaron sobre Canuto.

—Sí.

—Ya era hora—se quejó el tío Vernon.

—Me llevo a Harry conmigo.

— ¿Llevándote al niño? —La tía Petunia dijo, sonando perpleja. — ¿Dónde?

—Voy a vivir con él— dijo Harry.

—No puedes.

—Soy su padrino—dijo Canuto indignado. —Si él quiere vivir conmigo, no puedes detenerlo—.

Los labios de la tía Petunia se adelgazaron. Su silla raspó mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación. Todos la vieron irse. Regresó unos treinta segundos después con un tinte rosado en sus mejillas y una carta arrugada que entregó a Canuto.

Se sentó de nuevo, evitando cuidadosamente los ojos del tío Vernon. Canuto leyó la carta rápidamente y luego la devolvió.

—Todavía me lo llevo—.Dudley, que estaba estirando el cuello para intentar leerlo, se resbaló de su asiento. Harry convirtió su risa en una tos y juró que vio que la boca de su padrino se contraía.

—Pero la protección... él no estará a salvo…— dijo la tía Petunia, mirando a Harry.

—Puedo cuidar de él— dijo Canuto, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Harry.

La tía Petunia frunció los labios como si dudara de esto, pero todo lo que dijo fue: —Supongo que tendré que llamar a la señora Figg y decirle que no vendrá mañana.

—No le enviaremos dinero—dijo el tío Vernon. —Si quieres al niño, puedes pagar por él.

—El dinero no será un problema—les aseguró Canuto. Miró a Harry. — ¿Te gustaría un minuto para decir adiós?

—Adiós—le dijo Harry a los Dursleys. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Canuto apretar los labios para no reírse.

—Entonces, espera... ¿te vas? — Dudley dijo, levantándose del suelo.

—Sí—dijo Harry.

Dudley frunció el ceño y luego extendió su mano rosada. —Adiós, entonces.

Harry lo sacudió sintiéndose bastante tonto. —Sí, adiós. Adiós, Glen— agregó en buena medida cuando la tía Petunia lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su hijo.

—Creo que me voy a enfermar—murmuró Canuto por la alabanza de la tía Petunia por los modales de Dudley.

— ¿Todo listo, chico? — Harry sonrió, asintiendo. Los dos salieron de la cocina seguidos por el tío Vernon, que estaba murmurando por lo bajo y parecía que podría estallar en un salto en cualquier momento. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo familiar, Harry echó un último vistazo a su armario y sonrió levemente. Canuto siguió su mirada.

— ¿Estás seguro de que esto es todo? — preguntó, golpeando la correa de la mochila de Harry.

—Bastante seguro—dijo Harry, sonriendo. ¡Se iba de Privet Drive! ¡En realidad estaba sucediendo! Echó un rápido vistazo a su tío, que abrió la puerta principal, luciendo como el más feliz que Harry jamás lo había visto. Harry siguió a Canuto afuera y se giró, atormentando su cerebro por algo que decir; ¿Qué se decía al final de siete años y medio de desagrado mutuo? _Gracias, ¿tal vez...? _Harry pensó. _¿Pero para qué? _Tan pronto como Harry abrió la boca para decir "Adiós" otra vez, el tío Vernon cerró la puerta de golpe. _Bueno, eso hace las cosas más fáciles._

—Idiota— Canuto murmuró con una mirada oscura al Número Cuatro.

—Ah, bueno. Ya no es nuestro problema—. Harry echó un último vistazo al Número Cuatro antes de seguir a Canuto por el sendero del jardín perfectamente cuidado de su tía.

— ¿Tienes hambre o puedes esperar?

—Puedo esperar— dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

—Excelente—.Él suspiró ruidosamente.

—No me iba a preocupar por eso, pero te tengo ahora... creo que tendremos que ir a Gringotts antes de hacer algo. Estoy casi sin dinero y la seguridad se va a poner más apretada una vez se den cuenta de que te tengo... ¿Cómo ir...?

— ¿Ir a dónde?

—Londres—dijo Canuto con una sonrisa que iluminó su delgada cara.

—Más específicamente, el Callejón Diagon.

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo. Como verán ahora Harry y Sirius comienzan la aventura de irse a empezar la vida juntos, ¿qué les deparara el futuro? esperen la próxima actualización para verlo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, ya saben en la cajita de abajo sus comentarios que van a pasar a la autora original nos leemos pronto bye ^^


	3. Gringott's

**Agradecimientos:** Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a):** MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a):** lavida134

**Título:** Innocent — Inocente

**Summary:** El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado:** Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link:** s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todo los lectores de habla hispana.

Capítulo III — Gringotts El Banco Mágico

— ¿Do...donde?

—Callejón Diagon—se rio Canuto. —Es donde está Gringotts.

— ¿Gringotts?

—El banco. Solo espera un momento—. Canuto se detuvo y sacó su varita del bolsillo. Comenzó a hablar solo en otro idioma, uno que sonaba inventado en la opinión de Harry, y luego le tocó el brazo.

— ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! — Pregunto Harry, asombrado. Canuto ahora era rubio con ojos azules y una cara más redonda que la que había tenido antes.

—Quédate quieto—dijo Canuto, tocando la cabeza de Harry.

— ¿Cómo me veo? — Harry pregunto emocionado. Canuto agitó su vanita nuevamente y apareció un espejo. Harry lo tomó, examinando su nueva cara. Su cabello estaba tan desordenado como siempre, pero era de color marrón claro y sus ojos eran azules en lugar de verdes. — ¿Cómo hiciste eso? — Harry preguntó de nuevo.

—Magia— dijo Canuto, girando su varita.

—La magia no es real—dijo Harry automáticamente. _¿Pero de qué otra manera podría haber hecho todas esas cosas? _Una pequeña voz en su cabeza discutía.

— ¿Por qué no? —Canuto preguntó razonablemente.

—Solo porque…— terminó Harry sin convicción.

—Es real—prometió Canuto.

Harry lo miró, no del todo convencido. — ¿Puedes enseñarme más?

Canuto pensó por un momento, miró a su alrededor y luego agitó su bastón.

—_Wingardium Leviosa_—Harry sintió que el suelo se desvanecía bajo sus pies. Miró hacia abajo y notó, con un grito de sorpresa, que estaba flotando. Estaba muy por encima de la cabeza de Canuto y cuando dio una patada, todo lo que tocaron fue aire.

— ¿ya me crees? — Canuto preguntó, sonriendo. Harry asintió, sin estar seguro de que confiaba en sí mismo para hablar, y se sentía lentamente siendo bajado al suelo. —Bien, porque podría haber tenido que dejarte allí de otra manera.

Harry rió temblorosamente. —Así que eres un...

— ¿Un qué?

— ¿mago? Harry dijo en voz baja.

—Lo soy.

— ¿Y eso es una varita? —Se quedó mirando el palo de madera con un nuevo respeto.

—Lo es.

— ¿Lo puedo intentar? —espetó con ilusión.

— ¿Con mi varita? — Canuto pensó por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros. —Por supuesto.

Harry lo aceptó con cautela, medio esperando que lo mordiera.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Intenta... di —_Lumos_—.

—_Lumos_—dijo Harry. Había una pequeña luz blanca en la punta de la varita de Canuto, tan pequeña que apenas podía verla. — ¿Es eso lo que se supone que haga?

—Normalmente es más grande—dijo Canuto, encogiéndose de hombros, —pero mi varita siempre ha sido impredecible para otras personas.

—_Lumos—_ —dijo Harry de nuevo, dándole un saludo. La punta de la varita se iluminó hasta que fue casi cegadora.

— ¡_Nox_! —dijo Canuto, protegiéndose los ojos.

— _¡Nox!_ — Dijo Harry rápidamente. La varita se apagó, al igual que todas las farolas a menos de treinta pies de ellas. Harry devolvió la varita de nuevo en la mano de Canuto.

—Serás un gran mago— dijo Canuto sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No soy un mago—dijo Harry. Los labios de Canuto se contrajeron, como si supiera algo que Harry no sabía. — ¡No puedo serlo!

— ¿En serio? ¿Nunca hiciste que algo extraño sucediera antes, o hiciste algo que no pudiste explicar más tarde?—

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon. — ¿_Eso es _magia?

Canuto sonrió. —Probablemente. Puedes contármelo todo de camino a Londres. Retrocede.

— ¿Cómo vamos a ir a Londres? — Pregunto Harry mientras Canuto sacaba su varita. — ¿Tienes un coche mágico?—

Con un fuerte golpe, se materializó un autobús púrpura de tres pisos. Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No del todo—dijo Canuto casualmente. —Dos por favor—dijo, pasando una moneda de oro gigante y cuatro monedas de plata al hombre agazapado y afeitado que acababa de salir del autobús.

—Pero…—Harry tartamudeó, mirando fijamente el autobús que había aparecido de la nada. —Pero…—

—Más tarde—prometió Canuto.

—Gracias, señor— resopló el hombre, guardándose el extraño dinero de Canuto. —Bienvenido al Autobús Noctambulo. Soy Jeremy Phillips y seré su conductor esta noche. ¿A dónde se dirigen, caballeros?

—Londres. El Caldero Chorreante—dijo Canuto. —Vamos, chico—. Harry se tropezó con el autobús detrás de su padrino, incapaz de evitar sonreír un poco. Mientras que los Dursleys lo habían llamado —chico— para evitar decir su nombre, Canuto se dirigió a él como —niño— con la misma inflexión que —Harry— y no fue malicioso en absoluto. Fue agradable, pensó Harry, que se dirigiesen a él como un ser humano.

— ¿Tienen equipaje?

—Solo esto—dijo Canuto, encogiéndose de hombros para mostrar la mochila de Harry.

— ¿Alguna preferencia sobre los asientos?

—No dormiremos... en algún lugar donde podamos hablar sin interrumpir a otros pasajeros sería genial.

—Síganme—dijo Jeremy mientras el autobús se sacudía. Harry se habría caído si Canuto no lo hubiera atrapado.

Fueron conducidos por una escalera tambaleante hasta el piso superior del autobús, que tenía camas con dosel fijas al piso.

—Haz tu elección— dijo Jeremy. —Estaré abajo si me necesitas, pero de lo contrario, disfruta tu viaje y te avisaré cuando lleguemos al Caldero Chorreante.

—Gracias—dijo Canuto, dejándose caer en la cama más cercana. Harry se sentó en el de al lado. Jeremy bajó la escalera con una pequeña ola cuando el autobús se sacudió de nuevo. Despegó rápidamente, cruzando el tráfico que Harry estaba seguro de que no había estado en Privet Drive.

— ¿Esto es seguro? —Preguntó, sus manos vueltas puños en la colcha.

—Ayuda si no miras por las ventanas—dijo Canuto. Harry, que acababa de gritar cuando el autobús se saltaba un par de corredores, estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

—Entonces, cuéntame sobre cualquier magia que hayas usado.

Canuto estaba sentado ahora, mirando a Harry con una expresión de interés.

—Eh... Está bien, bueno—dijo Harry, —la semana pasada creo que me puse la peluca de mi maestro azul...

Harry no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvieron en el autobús, pero el tiempo pasó rápidamente; Harry le contó a Canuto sobre él señor Peterson y como Canuto parecía realmente interesado, también le contó sobre el momento en que había terminado en el techo de la cocina.

— ¿Recuerdas cómo llegaste allí? —Canuto le preguntó una vez que había dejado de reír.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Pensé que era el viento.

—Supongo que apareciste, — Canuto dijo pensativamente. Harry hizo una mueca ante la nueva palabra pero no hizo ningún comentario. Lo guardó en el compartimiento de -preguntar más tarde- de su cabeza.

—Si te hubieras levitado, te habrías dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, ¡argh! — Salió de la cama y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo cuando el autobús se detuvo de repente. Harry solo evitó el mismo destino agarrando el poste de la cama.

— ¡Caldero Chorreante, Londres! —Jeremy gritó escaleras arriba.

—Somos nosotros—dijo Canuto con cautela, levantándose del suelo. Harry mantuvo su expresión cuidadosamente en blanco, no queriendo reír. Canuto lo notó. —Oh, vamos—dijo con una sonrisa. —Debe haber parecido estúpido.

—No, eso... bueno, sí—admitió Harry, tratando de no contener una carcajada mientras recogía su mochila.

—Pensé que sí—dijo Canuto con una sonrisa mientras guiaba a Harry por la estrecha escalera de caracol.

—Gracias—le dijo Harry a Jeremy mientras saltaban del autobús hacia la fría noche de febrero.

—Que tengan una buena noche—. El Autobús Noctambulo desapareció con un golpe que hizo que Harry saltara hacia atrás.

—Y así fue cómo— dijo Canuto, con la boca torcida.

—Solo ríete— dijo Harry, poniéndose a su lado. —Me dejaste hacerlo, antes.

Pero Canuto no lo hizo. En cambio, él sonrió. —Te pareces tanto a Lily.

Harry sonrió. _Soy como mi madre... _pensó alegremente. _Me parezco a papá, pero con los ojos y la personalidad de mamá... _Era extraño estar tan emocionado por ser comparado con la gente que, antes de esta noche, nosabía nada. La gente siempre le decía a Dudley que él era como el tío Vernon, y mientras Harry siempre se reía(odiaba que lo compararan con su tío), también había estado un poco celoso, que Dudley fuera como uno de suspadres.

— ¿A dónde vas, Harry? — Canuto preguntó. Harry giró y vio a su padrino de pie diez pasos atrás, luchando por mantener la cara seria.

— ¿Al Callejón Dragón? —

— Diagon —Canuto dijo, definitivamente riendo ahora. —Ven acá—. Harry caminó hacia atrás y le dio a su padrino una sonrisa tímida antes de ser conducido a través de la puerta de un pub lúgubre. En el interior olía vagamente a humo, y como era casi la hora de la cena, estaba lleno de ruidosos clientes.

—Bienvenido al Caldero Chorreante—murmuró Canuto, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry mientras se abrían camino a través de las masas de personas.

— ¡¿Qué es _eso?!_ — Harry susurró, mirando a una criatura corta con una nariz larga, orejas puntiagudas y ojos negros y agudos.

—Un duende—murmuró Canuto. —No mires fijamente, no mires fijamente, no les gusta... No, nos ha visto—. El Duende sonrió para revelar unos dientes blancos y puntiagudos y agitó una mano con los dedos largos en su dirección. Canuto le devolvió el saludo, estremeciéndose. —Dan miedo y lo saben— le dijo a Harry mientras se movían entre la multitud. —Muy profesionales, sin embargo— dijo. —Y afortunadamente para nosotros, también.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Canuto pensó por un minuto. —Cuanto menos sepas, Harry—dijo en voz baja,

—más seguro estarás. Al menos por ahora—agregó cuando la expresión de Harry se oscureció. —Tengo _mucho _que explicarte, pero ahora no es el momento. Disculpe— dijo con brusquedad. Una mujer murmuró algo y se hizo a un lado. Canuto guió a Harry a un pequeño patio amurallado, vacío salvo por un cubo de basura y un gato de aspecto altanero. Harry lanzó una mirada dudosa a su alrededor cuando Canuto dio un paso adelante.

—Nunca puedo recordar la combinación—se quejó, golpeando la pared con su varita.

— ¿Combinación?

—Lo necesitas para entrar en el Callejón Diagon. ¿Tres arriba... uno cruzado o dos...? — Canuto murmuró. Se quedó callado por un momento y luego, —Oh, sí. Entendido. Retrocede, Harry—. Levantó su varita y luego se detuvo. Se volvió hacia Harry con una mirada especulativa en su rostro.

—Una vez que estemos en el Callejón Diagon, necesito que te mantengas cerca, ¿de acuerdo? — Harry asintió. —Sigue llamándome Canuto, si tienes que presentarte, no menciones tu apellido, te lo explicaré más tarde—dijo con una mueca. —Y, pase lo que pase, _no_ dejes que nadie vea tu cicatriz—. La mano de Harry se movió para trazar la forma familiar en su frente. —Aparte de eso, deberíamos estar bien; con suerte, nadie sabe que te tengo todavía y podemos irnos antes de que sean conscientes de ello.

— ¿Y luego lo explicarás todo?

—Palabra de Merodeador— dijo Canuto con un guiño.

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron. —Déjame adivinar: ¿después?

—Niño listo, — remarcó Canuto a nadie en particular mientras tocaba su varita en la pared del patio. Con un estruendo, un ladrillo comenzó a sacudirse y se movió fuera de lugar, dejando un agujero. Incluso mientras Harry observaba que el agujero crecía, y más ladrillos se movían hasta que él y Canuto estaban parados en un enorme arco. El pub todavía estaba detrás de él (aún podía oler el humo de la pipa y escuchar el parloteo), pero al otro lado del arco podía ver una calle adoquinada que serpenteaba en todas direcciones.

—Bienvenido al Callejón Diagon— dijo Canuto mientras avanzaban.

Harry no sabía dónde mirar primero; a pesar del tiempo, todavía había bastantes personas que se aglomeraban fuera de las tiendas y se agolpaban alrededor de los puestos. Todos llevaban vestidos como los de Canuto, y algunos tenían sombreros puntiagudos. Aparte de eso, no se veían tan diferentes a ninguna otra persona que Harry hubiera visto. Ciertamente, no todos tenían barbas largas o narices verrugosas, aunque Harry vio a una mujer de aspecto austero con un bolso rojo brillante que estaba agarrando un sapo.

Detrás de Harry, Canuto suspiró.

—Es bueno estar de vuelta— murmuró. —ahora vamos.

Harry lo siguió un poco de mala gana, ansioso por echar un vistazo alrededor. Se mantuvo cerca de su padrino, sería muy fácil perderse en esto, pero sus ojos vagaban por donde sus pies no podían; vio a un anciano delgado que vendía calderos, una bruja muy joven que vendía amuletos protectores y un niño pelirrojo un poco mayor que Harry en lo que parecía ser un palo de escoba, siendo perseguido por su madre y otro niño que se veía exactamente igual, quien se reía mientras se disculpaba con la gente que había golpeado el chico de la escoba.

Después de ellos vinieron otros dos niños pelirrojos, un niño, que buscaban la edad de Harry y una niña un poco más joven, que golpeó a Canuto con un chillido.

—Lo siento— dijo el niño mientras él y su hermana pasaban junto a ellos.

—No hay problema—dijo Canuto, con los ojos fijos en el niño en la escoba.

— ¿Está _volando?_ —Preguntó Harry, mirando a la familia; La madre se había puesto al día y le estaba gritando a su hijo.

Canuto asintió y sonrió un poco melancólicamente. —Eso es algo que James y yo habríamos hecho—dijo mirando a los gemelos de mal humor. —Excepto que hubiera sido Lunático persiguiéndonos, no a la madre de James.

— ¿Lunático?

—Uno de los viejos amigos de tu padre— dijo Canuto, comenzando a caminar de nuevo. Harry no lo hizo.

— ¿Es Harry? —Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio a Canuto girarse y caminar hacia él. Estaba diciendo algo que Harry no escuchó; Harry estaba demasiado ocupado mirando el puesto de venta de periódicos. En la portada de cada uno había una foto de Canuto, con el pelo oscuro que había tenido cuando Harry lo había conocido por primera vez, debajo del titular —_¿_Has visto a este Mago?—. Harry no sabía si estar más aturdido por eso, o por el hecho de que la imagen se estaba moviendo, como una televisión en miniatura y sin sonido.

— ¿Eres tú? —Harry dijo con los labios entumecidos cuando Canuto estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo.

—Sí. Harry…

— ¿Qué _hiciste_? —Preguntó Harry, preguntándose qué podría haber hecho para terminar en la portada del periódico.

—Soy inocente, recuerda—dijo Canuto. Harry asintió automáticamente. —Yo... es una larga historia—dijo con una mueca, quitándose el cabello de la cara. Canuto respiró hondo, pareciendo dolido. —Te lo diré ahora si quieres que lo haga. No me gusta tener que postergar esto más que tú, pero tendrá mucho más sentido si me deja explicar algunas otras cosas primero, y Preferiría no hacer eso aquí, por tu bien.

Harry asintió lentamente. —De acuerdo.

Canuto suspiró, y la rígida postura de sus hombros se relajó.

—Gracias, niño— dijo, su voz tan sincera como la mano que ahora descansa sobre el hombro de Harry.

— ¿Vamos al banco? —Canuto asintió. —Y cuanto antes hayamos terminado, antes podremos llegar a casa.

— ¿Por dónde vamos? — Pregunto Harry.

—Por aquí—. Solo habían dado otros cien pasos antes de que Harry viera el banco y se preguntara cómo se lo había perdido. Gringotts, como proclamaban las grandes letras doradas sobre la puerta, era un enorme edificio de mármol blanco como la nieve. De pie a ambos lados de las puertas de bronce bruñido, vestidos con uniformes escarlata y oro, había duendes. Harry no miró fijamente esta vez, pero sus ojos se ensancharon cuando los inclinaron a través de las puertas. En el interior, se enfrentaron con otro par de puertas, plata brillante esta vez.

Grabado en ellos había un mensaje que Harry hizo una pausa para leer:

—_Entra, extraño, pero ten cuidado._

_De lo que aguarda el pecado de la codicia,_

_Para aquellos que toman pero no ganan,_

_Debe pagar muy caro a su vez._

_Así que si buscas debajo de nuestros pisos,_

_Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo._

_Ladrón, has sido advertido, cuidado,_

_De encontrar más que un tesoro.—_

— ¿Qué significa —más que un tesoro?—Harry susurró cuando otro par de duendes los hizo pasar por las puertas plateadas. En el interior, un mostrador corría todo el camino, separado solo por puertas doradas que sin duda conducían a bóvedas, detrás de las cuales había más duendes.

—Las bóvedas de Gringotts están protegidas por todo tipo de cosas—susurró Canuto mientras cruzaban la vasta sala de mármol para llegar a un mostrador libre; la mayoría de los otros duendes pesaban gemas o monedas o escribían en libros de contabilidad gruesos. —Todo tipo de maleficios y barreras... creo que incluso tienen un dragón o dos.

— ¿Un dragón? —Harry exclamó y luego se llevó las manos a la boca cuando el grito hizo eco. Varios de los duendes miraron hacia arriba, sus ojos negros brillaban. —Lo siento—dijo Harry en lo que apenas era más que un susurro, pero llevado a las esquinas del pasillo. Canuto le sonrió y juntos se acercaron a un duende.

—Disculpe, —Canuto dijo cortésmente.

El Duende no los reconoció; continuó escribiendo en su libro por un minuto más antes de finalmente mirar hacia arriba.

— ¿Sí?

—He venido a hacer un retiro—dijo Canuto.

— ¿De qué bóveda? —Preguntó el duende, mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos.

—Mi bóveda familiar—dijo Canuto con cuidado. —La bóveda Black.

—Señor Black— dijo el duende, interesado. —Sí, lo veo ahora, incluso si han pasado años desde la última vez que estuviste aquí. Supongo que ya no tienes acceso a tu llave de bóveda privada—. Canuto se quedó callado y Harry siguió su ejemplo. El duende sonrió desagradablemente. —Estoy un poco sorprendido de que hayas venido... ¿seguro que sabes que hay una recompensa por tu captura?—

—No estoy aquí para causar problemas—dijo Canuto en un tono tranquilo pero firme. —Vine a buscar mi oro y me voy—. El duende no dijo nada. Canuto frunció el ceño. —No habría venido en absoluto si me hubiera dado cuenta de cuánto habían cambiado las cosas.

— ¿Cambiado cómo? — Preguntó el duende, entrelazando sus largos dedos.

—Nunca pensé que me encontraría con un duende más interesado en los asuntos mágicos que en la satisfacción de un viejo cliente—dijo Canuto con frialdad. El duende en el mostrador junto a ellos hizo un ruido de enojo y dejó caer los rubíes que sostenía. Se dispersaron por todo el mostrador y se derramaron en el suelo, pero el duende estaba demasiado ocupado escuchando para recogerlos.

—Los asuntos mágicos son rentables en estos días—dijo su duende con una sonrisa cruel.

—Así que me está ayudando— dijo Canuto.

— ¿Eso es un soborno, señor Black? —Preguntó el duende, mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos de nuevo.

—Si quieres ser franco. Lo llamaría una recompensa por un enfoque profesional a una situación delicada.

El duende sonrió. — ¿Qué tan grande es esta... recompensa?

—Dependería de lo profesional que sea.

—Podemos ser muy profesionales—prometió el duende, trazando patrones en las páginas de su libro mayor con una sola uña larga.

—En ese caso, tendré que insistir en un aumento permanente de la tasa de interés para la bóveda Black, por ejemplo... ¿cinco por ciento?

Los ojos del duende se ensancharon pero rápidamente suavizó su expresión.

—Siete, — dijo con astucia.

—Cinco—dijo Canuto con firmeza, —así como el cinco por ciento de lo que estoy retirando hoy. Les prometo que es una cantidad sustancial.

—Muy bien—.El duende lo miró un momento más, y luego sus ojos se posaron en Harry. —Síganme—. El duende saltó de su silla y se unió a ellos en el frente del mostrador. En el suelo, tenían aproximadamente la misma altura, aunque la cabeza del duende era casi dos veces más grande que la de Harry y sus piernas solo tenían la mitad de la longitud de la de él.

Otro duende apareció junto a ellos con una bolsa de objetos que sonaban en metal.

—Aquí, Gurbock— dijo pasándolo.

Su duende - Gurbock - asintió con la cabeza y el otro duende se escapó de nuevo. —Eso me recuerda que necesitaré bolsas— dijo Canuto mientras los tres cruzaban el pasillo.

—Te costará—dijo Gurbock, sonriendo de una manera que hizo que Harry se estremeciera.

Canuto pensó por un momento, sin parecer realmente sorprendido.

—Te daré un galeón por la cantidad de bolsas que necesite— dijo eventualmente.

—Dos.

—Está bien—dijo Canuto, guiñándole un ojo a Harry, que sonrió después de un momento de vacilación; no estaba seguro de que le gustaran los duendes. El duende los condujo a través de una puerta dorada y Harry, que había estado esperando mármol o algo igualmente caro, se sorprendió al descubrir que se encontraban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado solo por antorchas en las paredes. Gurbock soltó un silbido y una carreta apareció en una esquina, unida a las pequeñas vías del tren que Harry había notado en el suelo.

—Entra, —dijo Canuto, introduciendo a Harry en el carrito. Canuto trepó al siguiente y luego el duende y luego, sin indicaciones visibles, se fueron.

Gurbock no dirigió nada, algo que desconcertó a Harry, pero el carro se abrió paso a través de un laberinto de pasajes. Varias veces, el carro cayó repentinamente, o se desvió bruscamente hacia un lado y Harry, convencido de que estaba a punto de caerse, se había pegado a su padrino. A Canuto, afortunadamente no parecía importarle; si hubiera hecho lo mismo con la tía Petunia o con el tío Vernon, probablemente habrían ahorrado el problema y solo lo habrían rechazado.

— ¿Veremos un dragón? — Preguntó Harry mientras aceleraban a través de la oscuridad.

—Para eso son los Cacharros—respondió Canuto, agitando una mano hacia la bolsa en el puño de Gurbock. —Cuanto más antigua es la bóveda, más protección tiene.

— ¿Es tuya?

—Una de las más viejas, me imagino— dijo Canuto con sequedad, —a excepción de las bóvedas de los duendes.

—Muy bien, señor Black—dijo Gurbock con aprobación mientras ajustaba la bolsa de cacharros en su regazo.

Después de una inmersión particularmente empinada en la pista que hizo que Harry se alegrara de no haber comido todavía, el carro se detuvo al lado de una plataforma iluminada por antorchas. Salieron, Harry un poco inestable, y luego algo frío fue presionado en su mano.

—Sacúdelo—murmuró Canuto, dándole un suave empujón. Harry lo hizo, al igual que Canuto y Gurbock, y pronto la pequeña plataforma se hizo eco con un anillo metálico de tono alto.

—Síganme, — llamó Gurbock, guiándolos por un estrecho pasaje que Harry no había notado. El pasillo no estaba iluminado en absoluto, aunque sí pasaron un pasaje contiguo que brillaba con luz naranja. Harry entró en la parte posterior del duende un par de veces, sin poder ver, antes de que finalmente salieran a una habitación circular.

Antorchas se encendieron en las paredes. Solo había una puerta, una grande, redonda, de bronce con _Black _tallado en ella.

Gurbock caminó hacia ella y presionó su mano contra ella. Con un chirrido, toda la habitación giró; la puerta de la bóveda ahora cubría la entrada al pasaje por el que habían entrado, mientras que la bóveda en sí estaba ahora abierta. La boca de Harry se abrió. En una esquina había una colección de reliquias costosas: armaduras, un juego de dagas manchadas de sangre, un cofre repleto de joyas y bolsos de cuero del tamaño de la mochila de Harry, todos llenos de rubíes, diamantes y zafiros. El resto de la habitación, que era casi tan grande como el Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, estaba lleno de montones de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, apiladas tan altas como Canuto. Justo en la parte posterior de la bóveda había otra puerta de bronce, abierta solo lo suficientemente ancha como para que Harry pudiera ver el brillo de más tesoros a través de ella.

—Necesitaré esas bolsas, Gurbock— dijo Canuto sonando un poco aturdido. Gurbock rebuscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta escarlata y sacó tres bolsas de cuero, cada una del tamaño de la bolsa en la que había guardado los cacharros. Canuto preguntó, aceptándolos.

—Cada uno tendrá alrededor de dos mil galeones— dijo Gurbock. —Dijiste una gran retirada, ¿no es así?

—Sí—Canuto dijo débilmente, aceptando una de las bolsas. — ¿Cuál es la tasa de conversión en dinero muggle en este momento?

—Aproximadamente cinco libras por galeón—dijo el duende.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon y luego volvieron a abrirse cuando Canuto le lanzó una bolsa y le dijo que la llenara con las monedas de oro. Harry miró a su padrino, quien dio un paso adelante, tropezó con una esmeralda del tamaño de su cabeza, y recogió un puñado de monedas en su bolsa. Después de un momento, Harry siguió su ejemplo, pero también lanzó algunas de las monedas de plata y bronce. Les llevó casi diez minutos llenar las tres bolsas, pero apenas habían hecho mella en las pilas de tesoros. Gurbock se dirigió a la puerta, presionó su palma contra ella y se deslizó en su lugar, sellando la bóveda de Canuto.

— ¿Cuánto espacio tienes en tu mochila? —Canuto preguntó.

—No sé. Un poco—dijo Harry.

— ¿Te importa si ponemos esto…— Canuto levantó las bolsas de oro, —…ahí? —Harry negó con la cabeza. Canuto abrió una de las bolsas que sostenía y sacó tres de las monedas de oro que le pasó a Harry, quien las aceptó con cautela, consciente de que nunca había tenido tanto dinero en su vida, y se guardó otras tres para él. —Eso debería ser suficiente para vernos en casa— dijo, volviendo a sacar la bolsa. —Quédate quieto— dijo, abriendo la parte superior de la mochila de Harry. Harry lo sintió dejar caer las bolsas de monedas; no solo escuchó el tintineo de monedas sino que su mochila también triplicó su peso.

—Cacharros— dijo Gurbock de manera importante, repartiéndolos nuevamente. Harry sacudió el suyo. Un rugido hizo eco a través de los túneles, mucho más cerca de lo que a Harry le hubiera gustado.

— ¿Es eso un dragón? — Susurró, acercándose a su padrino. Canuto asintió, sin parecer preocupado en absoluto. Los tres partieron de nuevo por el estrecho pasadizo, y cuando pasaron el túnel brillante, Harry juró que vio una cola espinosa desaparecer alrededor de una esquina en el extremo más alejado. Gurbock los llevó de vuelta al carro y, más tarde, un rápido paseo, salieron de nuevo, parpadeando a la luz de la antorcha.

—Aquí, bajamos— dijo Canuto, asomando la mochila de Harry mientras caminaban por el camino inclinado hacia las puertas doradas.

—Gracias— dijo Harry, quitándose la franja sudorosa de la cara.

—Bueno, bueno— dijo el duende, mirando desde Canuto a Harry. Dio un paso más cerca, levantando un dedo largo y clavado para cepillar un mechón del cabello de Harry de su frente. Canuto se congeló. —Este _es _un giro inesperado de eventos—.

—No sé de qué estás hablando—, dijo Canuto rígidamente.

—Oh, estoy bastante seguro de que sí—. Gurbock le dio a Canuto una sonrisa feroz que luego se volvió hacia Harry.

—Incluso entre los duendes tu historia es legendaria, Harry Potter—.

_Él me conoce... ¡Ni siquiera me parezco a mí! _Harry lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Cómo…?— dijo, mirando al duende, que todavía estaba sonriendo.

Canuto se había vuelto blanco, pero incluso mientras Harry lo observaba, recuperó el color y se levantó en toda su estatura. — ¿Quieres su autógrafo ahora o la próxima vez que visitemos?— Canuto dijo fríamente. Gurbock parecía un poco insultado. —O, ¿te gustaría omitir esa parte por completo y hacer tu trabajo?—

Gurbock los observó a ambos con curiosidad durante mucho tiempo. —Por aquí, señor Black—, dijo finalmente el duende, sus ojos negros brillando a la luz del salón de mármol. Canuto parecía aliviado, y en el instante en que Gurbock se dio la vuelta, le hizo un gesto a Harry para que le aplastara la franja.

—Me gustaría que una bolsa se convirtiera en dinero muggle—, dijo Canuto, con la voz aún fría. —Y puedes tomar tu cinco por ciento de eso—.

Gurbock aceptó la bolsa ofrecida y desapareció detrás del mostrador. Canuto parecía estar en el borde todo el tiempo que esperaron y suspiró aliviado cuando el duende regresó y pasó una pila de billetes de veinte libras. Canuto metió esos en un bolsillo en su túnica. — ¿No quiere su llave, señor Potter?— Preguntó Gurbock, mientras se alejaban del mostrador.

— ¿Mi qué?— Preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño ante el duende.

—Creo que se refiere a la llave de tu bóveda de Gringotts—, dijo Canuto.

— ¿Tengo una bóveda?—

—James y Lily no te hubieran dejado sin nada—, dijo Canuto, sacudiendo la cabeza como si Harry estuviera enojado.

—Usted tiene derecho a la pequeña fortuna en la bóveda seiscientos ochenta y siete—, dijo Gurbock.

—El contenido de la bóveda de la familia Potter estará disponible para ti cuando seas mayor de edad—.

—Eh...— Harry dijo, mirando a Canuto, quien se encogió de hombros, —Supongo que ahora voy a tomar mi llave, ¿si me lo permiten?—

—La identificación no será necesaria—, dijo Gurbock, mirando la cicatriz de Harry. —Espera aquí, por favor—. Regresó un momento después con una pequeña llave de oro.

—Cuando desee acceder a su bóveda, presente esto al duende en el mostrador.

Harry asintió y se lo guardó.

—Que tengas una buena noche—, dijo Gurbock, con otra mirada curiosa a Harry.

Canuto asintió rígidamente.

—Gracias—, dijo Harry. Cuando se fueron, Harry tuvo la impresión de que Canuto caminaba tan rápido como era posible sin correr; Harry casi estaba corriendo para mantenerse al paso de él. Afuera, el Callejón Diagon estaba ahora casi vacío y bastante oscuro, y esto parecía hacer que Canuto se pusiera nervioso; siguió mirando a las sombras, comprobando constantemente para asegurarse de que Harry estaba cerca y sus nudillos estaban blancos alrededor de su varita.

— ¿Cómo supo quién era yo?— Preguntó Harry mientras se dirigían de regreso al pub por el que habían entrado.

Canuto miró a su alrededor y luego se inclinó más cerca. —Tu cicatriz— Canuto dijo, en voz muy baja.

— ¿Mi cicatriz?— Harry susurró, tratando de decidir cuál de sus mil preguntas hacer primero.

Canuto asintió. —Sé lo frustrante que debe ser esto—, dijo con una mueca. —Si hubiéramos tenido más tiempo, te habría explicado todo antes de que llegáramos, pero a Dumbledore no le tomará mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que te tengo y luego vendrá a buscar...—

— ¿Quién es Dumbledore?—

—El director de Hogwarts—, dijo Canuto, comenzando a caminar de nuevo. —Un buen amigo mío, y de tu mamá y papá. Él también es la última persona que queremos ver en este momento—.

— ¿Por qué?—

—Él no sabe que soy inocente. Volverías con tu tía y tu tío y volvería a mi celda antes de que ninguno de los dos supiera lo que estaba pasando—.

— ¿Y él sabe que me tienes?—

—Si no lo hace ya, pronto lo hará—, dijo Canuto con gravedad.

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, como ven ya Harry fue reconocido por los duendes y Sirius está siendo paranoico pero luego veremos cómo harán al final. Ya saben en la cajita de abajo sus comentarios que van a pasar a la autora original nos leemos pronto bye ^^


	4. El Cuento de Canuto

**Agradecimientos:** Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a):** MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a):** lavida134

**Título:** Innocent — Inocente

**Summary:** El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado:** Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link:** s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todo los lectores de habla hispana.

Capítulo IV — Él Cuento de Canuto

Canuto y Harry se pararon frente a una puerta cubierta de pintura negra desconchada. Al menos Harry asumió que era una puerta; había una aldaba plateada de serpiente y un timbre de puerta al lado, pero no el pomo de la puerta. Canuto lo golpeó con su varita y se abrió.

—Esta es mi casa—, dijo Canuto con gravedad.

_A casa_, pensó Harry, sonriendo mientras entraba, chirriaron las tablas del piso bajo la alfombra, y echó un vistazo alrededor. Era muy oscuro; No podía ver nada fuera del círculo de luz de la varita de Canuto. El lugar apestaba como periódicos viejos, moho y polvo, y cada paso que tomaban Harry o Canuto hacía que el piso crujiera horriblemente. _Todavía me gusta más aquí que donde los Dursley, _pensó, mirando de reojo un sombrerero de aspecto abultado.

Los retratos cubrieron el papel de la pared y sus ojos parecían seguir a Harry y Canuto. Sonaba como si estuvieran susurrando, pero Harry estaba bastante seguro de que en realidad eran sus voces a través del polvo.

Pasaron por un juego de puertas dobles a la izquierda, que habían empañado, asas de serpiente plateadas y una puerta a la derecha con una a juego.

—Kreacher debe haber muerto—, susurró Canuto alegremente, mientras miraba los pasos que se estaban yendo.

— ¿Kreacher?— Pregunto Harry

—El viejo elfo doméstico de mi madre—. Ambos saltaron cuando las escaleras crujieron. —Este lugar es un desastre—, suspiró, mirando a su alrededor.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste aquí?— Harry susurró, pensando que no era sorprendente que la tía Petunia limpiara tan a menudo si las casas podían terminar así. Canuto lo pensó por un momento.

—Tenía dieciséis años, me parece—. Se pasó una mano por la cara. —Nunca pensé que volvería—.

— ¿Por qué no?—

—Odiaba estar aquí—, dijo con una pequeña risa. — ¿Te opones a dormir en la planta baja esta noche? No sé en qué estado se encuentran las habitaciones y...—

—Aquí abajo está bien—, susurró Harry.

—La cocina es probablemente el mejor lugar—, murmuró Canuto, llevando a Harry al final del pasillo. —Cuidado por donde caminas. —

Bajaron por una escalera estrecha y chirriante que conducía a una cocina cavernosa. Había una mesa enorme en medio de la habitación, y sillas. Cuando entraron, algo pequeño y gris se escurrió por el suelo y se escondió debajo de una silla. Canuto lanzó su varita hacia él y hubo un chillido agudo y una nube de polvo.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— Pregunto Harry

—Pixie del polvo—, dijo Canuto. —La casa está probablemente infestada—.

— ¿Son peligrosos?—

—No, a menos que estés en la alfombra—. Canuto apuntó su varita en la dirección del movimiento en el lado opuesto de la cocina y hubo otro débil chillido. Canuto echó otra ojeada y se dirigió hacia un pequeño armario que descansaba contra la pared junto a las escaleras.

— ¿Puedes sostener mi varita, por favor?— Harry lo sostuvo como una antorcha para que Canuto pudiera ver; cambió algunas cosas en el gabinete y luego sacó un periódico viejo y un pedazo largo de madera.

—Ven. — Harry siguió a su padrino a una gran chimenea.

— ¿Tienes Cerillas?— Pregunto Harry, viéndolo arrugar el periódico.

—Tengo una varita—, dijo Canuto, gesticulando hacia ella. Harry lo pasó de inmediato, ansioso por ver más magia.

Un momento después, un fuego cálido crepitaba en la chimenea. Canuto usó su varita para limpiar el suelo junto a la chimenea y luego, ante el asombro de Harry, conjuró un par de sacos de dormir de color rojo brillante.

— ¿Quieres algo?— Canuto preguntó cuándo Harry se quitó los zapatos y se deslizó dentro de su bolsa de dormir.

— ¿Comida o una bebida?—

—No, gracias. — Habían comido sándwiches y chocolate caliente en el autobús Noctambulo en el camino de regreso.

— ¿Canuto?— Harry pregunto tentativamente.

— ¿Si, niño?—

—Yo estaba... ¿Es... es más tarde?—

Canuto se quedó mirando las llamas danzantes.

—Supongo que sí—, dijo con gravedad, sacando un hilo de su saco de dormir. Harry se sentó más recto, con los ojos fijos en su padrino.

—Todo comienza en Hogwarts, realmente, donde los estudiantes van a aprender magia. Recibí mi carta a los once, como a todos los niños mágicos y también a tu mamá y a tu papá, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew—. Sus manos se apretaron en puños ante la mención del apellido.

—Conocí a tu madre, a tu padre, a Remus en el tren y a Peter después de la clasificación. Todos fuimos clasificados en la misma Casa. Nosotros, los niños, nos hicimos amigos y nos llamamos los Merodeadores.

—Mientras íbamos a la escuela, un mago llamado Voldemort comenzó a ganar poder. Él era malvado y había decidido limpiar el mundo de cualquiera que no considerara lo suficientemente mágico. Al principio solo eran rumores. Propaganda sobre nacidos de muggle y una historia que un grupo llamado los Mortífagos que estaba reclutando. Uno de mis antiguos maestros fue uno. Idiota—. Él suspiró.

—Las cosas empezaron a ponerse particularmente malas hacia el final de mi sexto año; la gente desaparecía, Voldemort estaba reclutando estudiantes y matando muggles por diversión... fue un desastre—.

— ¿Muggles?— Harry preguntó con un escalofrío, levantando un poco la capucha de su bolsa de dormir.

—Gente no mágica, como tu tía y tu tío. De todos modos, Dumbledore, el hombre del que hablábamos en el Callejón Diagon, formó una organización, La Orden del Fénix, para contraatacar. Me uní a mi séptimo año, y así lo hicieron también tú Mamá y papá, Remus y Peter.

—Tu mamá y tu papá se casaron, Lily se entrenó para ser sanadora, James y yo pasamos por el Programa de entrenamiento de aurores. Los aurores son cazadores de magos oscuros, como el equivalente muggle de policías, supongo, y en nuestro tiempo libre luchamos contra Voldemort. Aproximadamente un mes antes de que nacieras, Dumbledore estaba en una entrevista de trabajo cuando una Vidente hizo una profecía... sobre ti —.

— ¿Yo?— Pregunto Harry — ¿Qué decía?—

—Pregúntame de nuevo en un año o dos—, dijo Canuto evasivamente. —Uno de los espías de Voldemort escuchó la profecía, o parte de ella, y Voldemort se dispuso a encontrarte—.

— ¿Él me quería?—

—Tu mamá y tu papá se escondieron en agosto, tratando de mantenerte a salvo. Nosotros, yo, Lunático y Peter, los visitábamos casi a diario o James casi se volvería loco, encerrado todo el tiempo. Estabas lo suficientemente seguro, vivías en Hogwarts la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tu madre se cansó de eso. Dijo que quería encontrar un lugar donde pudieran vivir seguros, sin que la gente entrara y saliera todo el tiempo. Dumbledore, Lunático y yo encontramos una casa en el valle de Godric, una casita de campo y se mudaron justo antes de que cumplieras un año. A ninguno de nosotros se nos permitió visitarlos por un tiempo porque no queríamos llamar la atención sobre el lugar, pero al final las cosas volvieron a la normalidad y los visitábamos todo el tiempo.

—Había una guardia constante de miembros de la Orden que vivían en la casa, yo y Lunático, principalmente, y otros también, para mantenerlos a salvo. Dumbledore se preocupó de que uno de ellos dijera algo, o fueran torturados para que dijeran algo; sabíamos que había un espía en nuestras filas, aunque nadie quería sospechar de nadie más, y fue solo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que se supiera dónde estaban Lily y James. A finales de octubre, Dumbledore sugirió que pusieran el lugar bajo el Encantamiento Fidelio—.

— ¿El qué?—

—Es un hechizo que esconde un secreto dentro de un alma viviente. Yo iba a ser el Guardián Secreto, el que sabría dónde estaban. Estaba planeando esconderme también, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que yo era tal elección obvia. Sabía que al segunda en el que Voldemort se enterara del hechizo, me habría perseguido y también sabía que, si me torturaba, podría decirle dónde estaban—. Se rio una vez, sin humor. —Decidí ser inteligente—, escupió.

—Convencí a Lily y James de cambiar el Guardián Secreto en el último minuto, a Peter. Era débil, la última persona en la que Voldemort pensaría venir. Aceptó y lanzamos el hechizo. El plan era que Voldemort todavía me persiguiese, pero si me atrapara, no podría decirle dónde estabas.

—La noche después de que lanzáramos el hechizo, Peter corrió hacia Voldemort y le dijo dónde encontrar a Lily y James. Esa noche me quedé en casa de Remus, estaba... enfermo, y tuve una mala sensación. Fui a revisar a Peter y encontré su casa vacía, sin signos de lucha. Llegué a tu casa un momento después y la encontré en ruinas. James, —Canuto se atragantó—, estaba muerto en el pasillo, Lily, estabas sentado en tú cuna mirando a tú madre y... Canuto respiró temblorosamente y luego su rostro se cerró y tomó varias respiraciones lentas y profundas, sus ojos aún no estaban allí.

—Hagrid te apartó de mí—, dijo Canuto finalmente, sonando un poco demasiado calmado. —Tenía órdenes de Dumbledore de llevarte con tu tía. En el momento en que se fue, fui tras Peter. Lo cazé durante dos días hasta que finalmente lo localicé—.

— ¿Qué pasó?— Pregunto Harry. Canuto había empezado a temblar.

—Gritó que yo era la que traicionó a tu mamá y a tu papá, que fui yo quien se los entregó a Voldemort y cuando levanté mi varita para maldecirlo en el suelo, hizo estallar la calle. Mató a trece muggles. Solo sobreviví porque conseguí un encantamiento de escudo a tiempo, y en medio de todo el caos, se transformó en una rata y desapareció en las alcantarillas. Los magos de ministerio llegaron en cuestión de minutos y me encontraron de rodillas, riendo en el agujero en el suelo—.

— ¿Y te llevaron a la cárcel?— Pregunto Harry

Canuto se estremeció. — Sí. —

— ¿Qué le pasó a Voldemort? Nunca lo dijiste...—

—Se desvaneció. No sé lo que hiciste pero lo detuviste. La gente dice que murió, pero no creo que sea correcto—.

— ¿Así que regresará?—

—Un día, creo—, dijo Canuto, mirando el fuego agonizante.

Harry digirió esto en silencio. — ¿Y Peter? ¿Volverá él también?—

—No si es inteligente, — gruñó Canuto, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente.

— ¿Por qué se convirtió en una rata?— Pregunto Harry

—Es lo que los magos llaman un animago. Significa que puede convertirse en un animal a voluntad—.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué eligió ser una rata?—

—No lo hizo. Todo se basa en la personalidad. Como no lo vimos, nunca lo entenderé—, murmuró Canuto y Harry tuvo la impresión de que no estaba hablando con él.

— ¿Eres un animago también?— Pregunto Harry a través de un bostezo.

—Lo soy—, dijo Canuto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry se animó. — ¿En serio? ¿Qué animal?—

—Te mostrare. — Harry se fijó en su padrino con una mirada expectante. Cuando Canuto sonrió, sus dientes crecieron, sus orejas se estiraron más, el pelaje negro creció sobre su cara, sus dedos se retrajeron en sus manos y luego...

—Genial—, dijo, mirando a su padrino. Canuto ladró y saltó hacia adelante, meneando la cola, para lamer la cara de Harry. Harry se rio y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza. Canuto cambió de nuevo.

— ¡Eres tu otra vez!— Exclamó Harry.

— ¿Quién más sería sino yo?— preguntó jocosamente.

—Me refiero a tu cabello—, dijo Harry. —Y tus ojos. Te ves como lo hiciste en el patio de recreo, no como lo hiciste en el Callejón Diagon—.

—Efecto secundario de transformación—, dijo Canuto, encogiéndose de hombros. —Destruye todos los encantos que lancé antes porque tengo que volver a parecerme a mí—. Eso no tenía mucho sentido para Harry, pero estaba demasiado cansado para pensarlo en detalle. Bostezó, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos. Canuto volvió a subir a su propio saco de dormir.

— ¿Te gusta explorar?— Canuto preguntó mientras ambos yacían allí, mirando el fuego.

Harry se encogió de hombros, sus ojos se cerraron. Siempre había sido bueno encontrando escondites en la escuela y en el Número Cuatro, principalmente para tener un lugar al que ir cuando Dudley quisiera estar "Cazando a Harry".

— ¿Por qué?— le preguntó adormilado.

—Exploraremos la casa mañana—, dijo Canuto. —No he estado aquí durante diez años, así que no sé cuánto ha cambiado y luego tendremos que empezar a limpiar para hacer que este lugar sea habitable; no podemos dormir en la cocina todas las noches—. Canuto comenzó a decir algo más, pero el sueño reclamó a Harry antes de que pudiera terminar.

Algo asomó a Harry. Frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos. _Tía Petunia nunca entra en mi armario_, pensó, dándose la vuelta. Algo lo golpeó de nuevo. —Está bien, estoy levantado—, murmuró forzando los párpados.

— ¡Aah!— De pie sobre él había una mancha pálida con ojos grandes y orejas más grandes. Harry se arrastró hacia atrás, con las manos buscando sus gafas.

— ¿Qué es esto en la casa de la ama?— La cosa preguntó con una voz como el graznido de una rana toro.

_¡Puede hablar! _Harry pensó, sus dedos cerrando sus lentes. Los atascó en su cara y la polvorienta cocina de Canuto se enfocó, al igual que la criatura frente a él. Era quizás una de las cosas más feas que había visto nunca.

Tenía una forma aproximadamente humana, aunque solo de la mitad del tamaño, pero con brazos y piernas largos, una cabeza más grande que la natural y una nariz bulbosa con forma de hocico. Los pliegues de piel colgaban de su marco huesudo y estaba desnudo, excepto por un taparrabos gris. Harry miró el saco de dormir vacío de Canuto, sintiendo que su miedo aumentaba. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, pero no en lugares desconocidos.

— ¿Q...quién eres?—

— ¡El mocoso quiere saber el nombre de Kreacher!— La cosa dijo, mirando rebelde. —Kreacher no habla con mocosos, oh no. La pobre ama de Kreacher nunca perdonaría a Kreacher—. La cosa volvió sus grandes ojos inyectados de sangre a Harry, que se puso de pie y retrocedió.

Harry lo observó con cuidado, colocándose en el lado opuesto de la mesa polvorienta. Estaba bastante seguro de que podría superarlo si tenía que hacerlo, pero nunca había visto algo así antes, lo que significaba que probablemente era mágico.

— ¡Canuto!— llamó, esperando que su padrino estuviera cerca.

— ¿Hay otro mocoso aquí? Kreacher no lo escuchó, pero las pequeñas bestias pueden estar en silencio...— La cosa murmuró algo que Harry no pudo entender y luego soltó un grito ensangrentado: — ¡Ladrones!— gritaba —¡Ladrones en la casa Black!—

Harry se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Escuchó un ruidoso ¡CRACK! y por el rabillo del ojo vio que la cosa desaparecía. Harry se giró y corrió escaleras arriba. Una pequeña parte de la mente de Harry se preguntó si la criatura en la cocina le había hecho algo a su padrino, pero lo descartó con un escalofrío. Canuto era un mago. Él estaría a salvo. Se deslizó hacia el pasillo, que también estaba vacío y la capa de polvo en la escalera que conducía al primer piso estaba intacta.

— ¿Canuto?— Harry llamó.

— ¿Quién está ahí?— chilló una voz de mujer. Harry saltó, apenas logrando sofocar un grito cuando las cortinas en la pared frente a él se abrieron por su propia voluntad. — ¿Quién se atreve a molestar a la noble y más antigua casa Black?

—H...Harry—, dijo Harry, sus ojos se movieron para tratar de localizar la fuente del ruido.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu familia, _Harry? _—, Preguntó ella con altanería.

— ¿Mi familia?—

—El nombre de tu padre—.

—James.—

—James ¿_qué?—_

—Potter. James Potter.—

—Oh. Él. —

—Er... ¿si?—

—Harry Potter, ¿dijiste?— Preguntó la voz, sonando curiosa ahora. — ¿El chico que derrotó al Señor Oscuro?—

—Eh... supongo que sí—, dijo Harry al pasillo vacío.

—Ven aquí, Harry Potter, — dijo imperiosamente. Harry caminó hacia el sonido de la voz. —No hay mucho de ti, — ella olfateó. —Solo eres un niño. ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa?— Harry finalmente encontró el altavoz. Era el retrato de una anciana con cabello gris y ojos fríos y negros. Parpadeó un par de veces, solo para convencerse a sí mismo de que el retrato en realidad estaba hablando y a él. — ¿Cómo entraste?— Preguntó la mujer, moviéndose en su silla. —Tendré que pedirle a Kreacher que actualice la seguridad—.

—A través de la puerta—, dijo Harry, sin entender la pregunta.

— ¡Mentiroso!— ella chilló Harry saltó y tropezó. — ¡Solo un Black puede abrir la puerta de la casa de mis padres!

— ¡¿Cómo entraste aquí?!—

—Bueno, el apellido de Canuto es Black—, dijo Harry desde el piso.

La mujer lanzó un grito de pura rabia. — ¡Él! ¡Oh, sí, sería él! ¡Traidor a la sangre! ¡Abominación! ¡Vergüenza de mi carne!— Harry no se atrevió a moverse.

— ¡Kreacher!— ella gritó. — ¡Kreacher!— Hubo un fuerte CRACK! Y luego la cosa de la cocina apareció junto a Harry, que solo podía mirar fijamente.

—Kreacher está aquí, Ama, — dijo la cosa, acariciando el grito del retrato. —La señora no tiene que preocuparse…—

La puerta del frente se abrió y entonces hubo un ruido de crujido silencioso. Canuto estaba parado allí, rubio otra vez, sosteniendo una bolsa de papel. — ¿Qué está pasando aquí en nombre de Merlín?— preguntó.

— ¡Tú!— La mujer del retrato gritó, sus ojos saltaban. — ¡Tú! ¡Cómo te atreves a mostrar tu cara traidora aquí! ¡Vergüenza de mi sangre! ¡Desagradecido! ¡Maldito! ¡Fenómeno!—

Canuto, que parecía sorprendido por la conmoción en el pasillo, dejó caer la bolsa que sostenía y corrió hacia adelante para poner la cortina sobre el retrato. Los gritos se calmaron tan pronto como el retrato fue cubierto.

—El amo ha regresado, — Kreacher gruñó, arrastrándose a los pies de Canuto. —El amo rompió el corazón de su madre—, murmuró. —El amo no pertenece aquí, oh no, y Kreacher no quiere servir al amo desagradable—.

—Es suficiente, Kreacher, — espetó Canuto. —Ve a tu armario y quédate allí hasta que me ocupe de ti—. La cosa miró a Canuto, pero desapareció con otro ¡CRACK! Harry estaba mirando el lugar donde la cosa había desaparecido.

— ¿Qué fue esa cosa?— preguntó.

—Kreacher, — Canuto dijo, pareciendo irritado. —El retrato de mi madre... ¡Oh no, retratos!— dijo, sus ojos ensanchados. — ¡Kreacher!— Kreacher volvió con otro CRACK ruidoso y una mirada sucia.

—Él amo se ha vuelto aún más voluble de lo que Kreacher recuerda. Haz esto, dice el amo, y luego la recupera justo después, oh, sí, un poco de temperamento tan...—

—Cállate. — Kreacher les dirigió a ambos una mirada fulminante. —En uno de los dormitorios de arriba, hay un retrato de Phineas Nigellus, él era el director de Hogwarts. Quiero que lo quemes. Ahora. Y cualquier otra pintura que pueda decirle a alguien que estamos aquí. Antes de que tengan la oportunidad de decirle a alguien. Te prohíbo que les digas por qué. Y te prohíbo que digas algo sobre mí o Harry mientras lo haces. ¿Entiendes? El elfo le dirigió una mirada de odio y volvió a desaparecer. Harry miró a su padrino. —Phineas Nigellus tiene un retrato en la oficina del Director. Mis padres solían tenerlo a mi lado. Lo último que necesitamos, sin embargo, es que él le diga a Dumbledore dónde estamos antes de que obtengamos la seguridad adecuada en este lugar—.

— ¿Quieres decir que todos los retratos pueden hablar?—

—En el mundo mágico—, dijo Canuto. Harry parpadeó, tratando de darle sentido a todo esto. —No es un problema siempre y cuando no puedan salir de la casa. ¿Qué tal si nos dirigimos a la cocina?— sugirió. —No quiero volver a poner a mamá de nuevo—.

Harry asintió fervientemente, mirando el retrato por el rabillo del ojo. Canuto agarró la bolsa y los dos se dirigieron a la cocina.

—Entonces, ¿qué es Kreacher?— Harry pregunto mientras Canuto reiniciaba el fuego de la noche anterior.

—Es un elfo doméstico—, dijo, levantándose. Detrás de él, el fuego crepitaba alegremente. —Asqueroso y desagradable… no todos ellos, solo este. Pensé que había muerto cuando vi el estado de este lugar. — Me salí para buscar comida. Pensé que tendrías hambre. Kreacher debió escucharme irme y venir a investigar—.

— ¿Qué hacen los elfos domésticos?—

—Las antiguas familias de magos los tienen para cocinar y limpiar, algunos incluso cuidan de los niños—. Canuto miró alrededor de la cocina sucia con disgusto.

—No creo que Kreacher haya terminado en años. ¿Te gustan las manzanas?— Preguntó, escarbando en la bolsa. Harry asintió.

— ¿Estás seguro? También compré naranjas y peras, por si acaso...—

—Las manzanas están bien—, dijo Harry, un poco sorprendido; por lo general solo comía lo que se le daba. Lo aceptó con una sonrisa tímida.

—Gracias—. Trazó patrones en su piel verde brillante con una uña sucia antes de volver a mirar hacia arriba. — ¿Por qué estaba hablando el retrato? ¿Está vivo?—

—Yo diría que algo del mal de mi madre se filtró en las paredes mientras ella vivía aquí—, dijo Canuto, frunciendo el labio. Harry miró a su alrededor, casi esperando que apareciera el fantasma de la madre de Canuto. —Esa aura se quedó aquí cuando murió y obviamente hay alguien la ha incrustado en un cuadro para mantener a Kreacher feliz—.

—Realmente odias estar aquí, ¿verdad?— Harry dijo en voz baja.

Canuto suspiró. —Mi madre era una bruja para la que nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno, y amaba a mi hermano, pero éramos personas muy diferentes. Kreacher solía seguirme y decirme cuánto me odiaba mi madre. Mi... Padre no estaba en casa mucho, pero cuando estaba usualmente estaba borracho... —Harry hizo una mueca.

Había visto al tío Vernon borracho una vez y no era algo que olvidara pronto.

—Es difícil no ver las cosas como eran—, dijo Canuto, encogiéndose de hombros. —Esa chimenea, por ejemplo, fue donde perdí mi primer diente porque salí del Floo. Mi madre me golpeó en la cabeza por sangrar en la alfombra que solía estar allí y pasé el resto del día en mi habitación.

—La mesa—, continuó con un gesto de la mano, —fue donde mi padre me golpeó frente a todos mis parientes por entrar a Gryffindor en lugar de Slytherin...— Canuto se volvió para mirar el gabinete que contenía la leña. Y sonrió levemente. —Ese gabinete—, dijo, sonriendo ahora, —fue donde tuve que esconder a Remus y James porque llegaron para sorprenderme por mi cumpleaños, y todos mis familiares aparecieron—.

— ¿Mi papá vino aquí?—

—Varias veces— Canuto dijo, asintiendo.

Harry sonrió. — ¿Cuánto tiempo tuvieron que esconderse?—

—Cuatro horas y media, creo que fue—, dijo Canuto, sonriendo. —Es bueno que ambos estuvieran delgados o nunca habrían cabido en el gabinete. Claro, no hables más hasta que termines tu manzana y yo la mía—. Harry se quedó mirando la fruta virgen que tenía en la mano, desconcertado. Había olvidado que estaba allí.

— ¿Qué haremos después de comer?— Pregunto Harry

—Haces muchas preguntas—, dijo Canuto.

—Lo siento—, dijo Harry rápidamente.

—Nunca dije que fuera algo malo—. Canuto parecía divertido, Harry se sintió aliviado de ver su sonrisa.

—Vamos a explorar—, agregó y luego frunció el ceño de repente. —Y pensé que dije no hablar—. Harry sonrió.

* * *

— ¡Ah, Minerva! ¿A qué debo el placer?— Preguntó Albus Dumbledore, metiendo una declinación a medio terminar por la posición de Ministro en el cajón de su escritorio; Millicent planeaba retirarse a fines de año y quería que él ocupara su lugar. Levantó la vista, la sonrisa se deslizó de su rostro.

— ¿Hay algo mal?— Su profesora de Transfiguración, generalmente severa, parecía bastante nerviosa; su cabello negro caía de su inmaculado moño y sus túnicas estaban arrugadas por el uso prolongado.

—Harry Potter no estuvo con Arabella Figg hoy—, dijo enérgicamente.

—Ya veo—, dijo, sus labios temblando. — ¿Te gustaría un caramelo de limón?—

Ella golpeó el tazón de dulces lejos. —Él no estaba en el auto cuando se fueron y él tampoco regresó con ellos—, dijo ella, cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Estás molesta porque lo dejaron atrás?—, preguntó Dumbledore con amabilidad, — ¿o porque no pudiste verlo en casa de Arabella?—

Ella conjuró una silla y se sentó.

—Revisé la casa—, admitió ella, un poco desafiante. —Él no estaba allí. Albus, tengo la sensación de que algo no está bien; si él no estaba allí y no estaba con sus parientes...— Sus ojos encontraron el artículo del periódico en su escritorio. , la de la foto de Sirius Black.

—Sirius no pudo haber tomado al chico—, dijo, viendo al fin lo que la había molestado. —Las barreras—

—Están fallando—, dijo ella. —Apenas podía sentirlas, incluso como un gato—.

Las cejas de Albus se alzaron. Los animales tenían mejores sentidos que los humanos y eran exponencialmente mejores para detectar la actividad mágica.

— ¿Estas segura?— preguntó, sabiendo incluso cuando lo dijo que Minerva nunca acudiría a él a menos que estuviera segura.

—Claro que lo estoy. —

Albus se sentó en silencio, dejando que los últimos minutos se hundieran. Se había vuelto complaciente después de la Guerra, y no necesitaba tomar decisiones excesivamente autoritarias durante mucho tiempo. Finalmente, su mente luchó para salir de su estupor separado. Se volvió hacia Minerva.

—Necesito que llegues a la casa de Augusta Longbottom lo antes posible. Mantén a ella y a Neville a salvo hasta que llegue—.

— ¿Y los otros?—

—Seguros por el momento, creo. —

Minerva asintió rígidamente.

— ¿Qué debo decirle a Augusta? Ella casi no estará contenta cuando aparezca en su puerta—.

—Estoy buscando respuestas y le informaré cuando las encuentre. Puede que me plantee cualquier problema cuando llegue—.

Minerva asintió rígidamente y salió de la oficina. Albus se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la chimenea. Las razones por las que las barreras podrían haber fallado rebotaron en su cabeza, y la preocupación se movió por su interior.

_Seguramente Sirius no podría haberse llevado al chico... lo mejor para estar seguro, sin embargo... _—cabeza de cerdo—, dijo con firmeza, entrando en las llamas verdes.

— ¿Albus?—

—Buenas noches, Aberforth—, dijo Albus, corriendo junto a su hermano. —Sé que esto es terriblemente grosero de mi parte, pero los modales deben estar en segundo lugar esta noche—.

—Que...—

Tan pronto como estuvo afuera, Albus fijó en su mente una imagen de la casa de Petunia Dursley y desapareció.

Tropezó un poco al llegar al camino de entrada de Dursley, pero no permitió que eso lo detuviera; Caminó por el sendero del jardín y presionó el timbre de la puerta, todo el tiempo sacando su mente. La puerta se abrió. —Lo que sea que vendas, no nos interesa—, dijo un hombre grande con bigote tupido y muy poco cuello.

—Buenas noches, Vernon, — dijo Albus cortésmente.

Los pequeños ojos del hombre se estrecharon cuando vio la túnica púrpura de Albus.

— ¿Qué deseas?—

— ¿Puedo pasar?—

—No—

— ¡Vernon! ¿Quién está en la puerta?— Albus vio a Petunia Dursley aparecer en el pasillo detrás de su marido y se puso pálida al verlo.

—Tú—, dijo ella.

—Yo, — dijo Albus sonriendo amablemente. — ¿Está Harry en casa?—

— ¿Qué quieres con el chico?— preguntó ella, frunciendo los labios.

—Hablar con él—, dijo Albus, notando que se había vuelto un poco más pálida.

—No puedes—, dijo ella.

—Él no está aquí—, dijo Vernon alegremente.

— ¿Disculpe?— Albus dijo con calma, ajustándose el sombrero.

—Él no está aquí—.

— ¿Dónde más estaría?— Preguntó Albus, temiendo la respuesta.

—Su padrino se lo llevó—. Una sensación fría y enfermiza se instaló en el estómago de Albus, haciéndolo bastante feliz de no haber comido.

— ¿Cuando?— Preguntó, su voz temblando.

—Anoche—, dijo Petunia. —Te envié una carta esta mañana—, agregó de mala gana. —Para decirle que se ha ido, y que no queremos tener nada más que ver con él, o usted, o cualquiera de su clase—.

—Voy a vigilar el correo—, dijo Albus. —Y haré el esfuerzo de no molestarlo en el futuro, pero por ahora, ya estoy aquí y tengo algunas preguntas que formular—. Ambos Dursleys hicieron ruidos de desaprobación.

— ¿Puedes describir al hombre?—

—Alto, cabello negro—, dijo Vernon.

—Sucio—, fue la contribución de su esposa.

Albus sacó su varita, haciendo silbar a ambos muggles. — ¿Es este el?— Agitó su varita, causando que una imagen llena de humo de Sirius Black se formara en el espacio entre ellos.

—Es él—, dijo Petunia. —Aunque más delgado—.

— ¿Y solo dejas que se lleve al chico?—

—Él lo quería—, dijo Vernon encogiéndose de hombros. —Nosotros no—.

—Es su padrino—, dijo la tía Petunia.

—Tiene derecho legal al niño y el niño parecía feliz de ir con él—.

Hizo una pausa, lo miró críticamente y luego miró a su alrededor para ver que no estaban siendo vigilados.

— ¿Terminaste aquí? No quiero que los vecinos hagan preguntas mañana—.

Albus cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. No tenía mucho sentido preguntar si les habían dado los nuevos detalles de contacto de Harry.

—Sí—, dijo. La puerta se cerró de golpe en su cara. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la puerta. De alguna manera, sus barreras habían fallado, o Sirius había encontrado una manera de rodearlos. Y ahora tenía a Harry.

Albus salió a la calle en busca de cualquier rastro mágico que pudiera encontrar. Hubo varios conjuntos superpuestos de Encantos de alteración de la apariencia, específicamente, los que se enseñan en el Programa de entrenamiento de Aurores. _Sirius, ¿qué has hecho...? _Un poco más arriba en Privet Drive, encontró marcas dejadas por un encantamiento de flotación y un hechizo de luz, y junto a ellas, el equivalente a huellas mágicas de neumáticos. Sin dudarlo, Albus sacó su varita.

¡BOOM! —Bienvenido al Autobús Noctambulo. Mi nombre es Je... ¿Profesor Dumbledore?—

—Buenas noches, Jeremy—, dijo Albus, dándole a su antiguo alumno una sonrisa tensa. —Necesito ayuda y creo que podrías ayudar—.

—Sí, er... claro—, dijo mirando un poco sorprendido. —Podemos llevarlo a cualquier parte…—

—Londres, por favor. Al Ministerio—, dijo Albus, presionando un galeón en su mano.

— ¿Está la red floo mala?— Albus se rió entre dientes.

— ¡Lo digo en serio!— dijo Jeremy.

—No, simplemente estoy de humor para una forma alternativa de transporte—. Jeremy le dio una mirada escéptica.

— ¿Recogiste a un hombre y un chico aquí anoche?— Preguntó Albus mientras se acomodaba en el extremo de una cama con dosel.

Jeremy frunció el ceño. —Sí—, dijo pensativo. —Sí, lo hicimos. ¿Cómo lo sabes?—

—Una historia para otro día. ¿Podrías describirlas, por favor?—

—Rubios, ambos—, dijo Jeremy, entrecerrando los ojos. —Los ojos azules también, creo. El hombre era... alto, no tan alto como tú, pero muy cerca, con una cara redonda y el niño estaba flacucho con lentes—.

—Bien. ¿Y a dónde los llevaste?—

—El Caldero Chorreante la primera parada—, dijo Jeremy, apoyándose contra el poste de Albus cuando el autobús despegó.

—La segunda vez los subimos del Caldero Chorreante y los llevamos a la estación de Kings Cross—.

— ¿Entraron en la estación?—

—No lo creo, no—, dijo Jeremy lentamente. —Cruzaron al otro lado de la carretera tan pronto como estuvieron fuera—.

_Pero podrían haberse duplicado... o podrían haber seguido caminando... Siempre fuiste demasiado listo para tu propio bien, Sirius. _— ¿Fe... feliz? ¿El niño, estaba feliz?—

—Parecía que sí. Se reían cuando subían y bajaron, las dos veces—. Jeremy miró por la ventana.

—Estamos aquí, señor—.

—Gracias, Jeremy—, dijo Albus, espiando la caja del teléfono. —Ten una buena tarde. —

—Usted también, profesor—, dijo Jeremy, desconcertado, cuando Albus salió del autobús y se adentró en la noche.

Diez minutos más tarde, la ministra Millicent Bagnold se desplomó en su silla y miró a Albus con una mirada de asombro. Era una bruja mayor, aunque aún joven en comparación con Albus, con el cabello rubio que se desvanecía hasta los labios blancos y muy delgados que se fruncían perpetuamente.

—El Ministerio hará todo lo que pueda—, dijo con su voz enérgica.

—Enviaré a los Aurores a la casa de la Sra. Pettigrew inmediatamente, y a la Sra. Longbottom más tarde esta noche—. Ella escribió algo y luego se detuvo.

— ¿Estás seguro de los otros?—

—Ambos son perfectamente capaces de protegerse a sí mismos, pero presentaré la oferta cuando los visite—.

Millicent pasó la nota a un pequeño búho que estaba posado junto a la ventana y salió volando de la oficina.

— ¿Te unirás a la búsqueda?—

—Cuando tenga tiempo, — dijo Albus. Le debía eso a Harry, y también a Lily y James; sabía que era culpa de Sirius que hubieran muerto, pero tal vez si hubiera sido un poco más contundente en su oferta de ser su Guardián Secreto... Sacudió la cabeza para aclararlo.

—Haré que el Departamento de Registros Mágicos vigile la lista de Muertes—, dijo en voz baja. Albus cerró los ojos.

—Y el Departamento de Administración y Control de Niños Mágicos monitoreará el Rastreo de Harry Potter. Podría tomar un tiempo encontrarlo, dado que generalmente no se molestan en los archivos de niños menores de once años, pero se pueden hacer excepciones... Es ¿Black capaz de instalar salas que bloqueen el Rastro?

—Tal vez—, dijo Albus con cansancio, pero la esperanza estaba empezando a moverse dentro de él.

—Era un estudiante dotado, aunque me sorprendería si lo pensara tan rápido. Ya ha usado magia con el niño—.

—Entonces ya se equivocó. Esperemos que lo haga nuevamente y podamos tener a Potter con su familia por la mañana. Se me pedirá que inicie una investigación adecuada—, dijo Millicent. Albus asintió.

—Y no puedo hacer eso sin una explicación. ¿Cuál será la historia pública?—

Albus suspiró y se agachó cuando entró una lechuza con un sobre verde.

—La verdad. Harry Potter fue secuestrado por Sirius Black. Jeremy Philips, el conductor del Autobús Noctambulo, los vio—.

— ¿Estaban en el autobús Noctambulo? Eso es un movimiento audaz para Black—.

—Oculto a simple vista—, dijo Albus con un suspiro. —Siempre ha sido listo—.

—Aunque temerario—.

—Con cualquier esperanza, eso es lo que lo atrapará—, dijo Albus. —Era un Gryffindor después de todo—.

— ¿En serio? Lo habría elegido para Slytherin—.

—Me temo que ese lado de él estaba tan hundido que incluso nuestro Sombrero Seleccionador no pudo encontrarlo—, dijo Albus con tristeza. Se puso de pie, metiendo un mechón suelto de su barba en su cinturón.

—Me temo que debe disculparme, Millicent. Hay otros con quienes necesito hablar sobre los eventos de la noche anterior—.

—Por supuesto—, dijo ella, levantándose para abrir la puerta de la oficina.

—Estarás en contacto, supongo—

—Espera mi lechuza por la mañana. Y si los Aurores encuentran algo antes de eso...—

—Te lo haré saber—, prometió.

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, este fic promete y promete mucho, ahora los aurores estarán buscando al niño que vivió y Sirius y Harry ni enterados-aún- dejando eso de lado creo que les gustaría saber que pasara en el próximo capítulo, esperen la actualización y verán; ya saben en la cajita de abajo sus comentarios que van a pasar a la autora original nos leemos pronto bye ^^


	5. El Niño que Desaparecio

**Agradecimientos:** Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a):** MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a):** lavida134

**Título:** Innocent — Inocente

**Summary:** El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado:** Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link:** s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todo los lectores de habla hispana.

Capítulo V — El Niño que Desapareció

Por todo lo que la tía Petunia había parecido odiar la varita de Canuto el día anterior, Harry pensó que ella misma podría haber hecho un buen uso de una; El grueso polvo de un cuarto de pulgada que cubría todo desapareció con un movimiento de la muñeca de Canuto, y un hechizo murmurado fue todo lo que se necesitó para limpiar el papel tapiz descolorido y reemplazarlo, o hacer que las esponjas pulieran las ventanas mugrientas por completo. Por sí mismas. Era extraño, _muy _extraño, pasar de ser ajeno a la existencia de la magia un día, a vivir con alguien que la utilizaba incluso para las tareas más mundanas el siguiente.

Había tres baños en Grimmauld Place y lo único que funcionaba era una ducha individual en el segundo piso. Si alguno de ellos quería usar el baño, tenía que ir al baño público en el pequeño parque al otro lado de la calle.

Canuto insistió en disfraces mágicos, como los que habían usado la noche anterior, que cambiaron con cada viaje, y también insistió en que se cambiaran de ropa cada vez, lo cual fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Harry solo tenía un par de vaqueros demasiado grandes y descoloridos, un par de pantalones cortos holgados y algunas camisas de gran tamaño de Dudley, y la única ropa que Canuto poseía era el vestido sucio, que los magos llamaban túnicas, que había vestido el día anterior, y todo lo que él pudiera encontrar en la casa; había recibido una extraña mirada de una mujer en el parque por llevar el chaleco bordado y los pantalones a rayas de su hermano y una mirada más extraña del hombre que les servía en el supermercado.

Kreacher también había desaprobado el atuendo de Canuto, pero por razones completamente diferentes.

—El traidor a la sangre está tratando de fingir que es Black otra vez—, murmuró. —Oh, sí, Kreacher lo sabe. Kreacher lo ve. Oh, pero si la pobre ama y el amo Regulus lo vieran... el amo Regulus moriría de vergüenza al ver su fina ropa en la desagradecida espalda del amo. Dicen que fue a Azkaban por asesinato, oh, Kreacher no lo duda, siempre tuvo mal genio, y pensar que el mejor chaleco del amo Regulus lo lleva un amo cruel y asesino...

—Oh, cállate—, espetó Canuto, tirando del artículo ofensivo. Estaba bastante apretado (parecía que Canuto tenía hombros más anchos que su hermano) y a Canuto no parecía gustarle usarlo en absoluto si su mueca era algo para juzgar.

— _Manere Frigus _—, murmuró, tocando uno de los armarios dentro de la despensa. —Ah, por fin—.

— ¿Qué hiciste?—

—Encanto de refrigeración—. Harry lo miró con interés, pero a él le parecía un armario normal. Curioso, extendió la mano y luego apartó la mano del frío.

— ¿Podrías pasar la leche?— le preguntó a Harry.

—Ni siquiera un por favor—, dijo Kreacher con su voz ronca desde la puerta de la despensa, observando a los dos.

—No es que el mocoso lo merezca, pero la señora todavía estaría tan avergonzada de ver su sangre hablando como un desgraciado sangre sucia...—

— ¿Qué es una sangre sucia?— Pregunto Harry

Canuto dejó caer la leche. Aterrizó en su pie y se derramó por todas partes, empapando sus calcetines y los pantalones a rayas. Kreacher dejó escapar un grito, chasqueó los dedos y el desastre desapareció.

—No digas esa frase—, dijo Canuto con una voz bastante aterradora. —Nunca. ¿Entiendes?— Harry asintió, sintiéndose muy pequeño.

—Fuera, Kreacher, — Pateó fuerte, irritado, al elfo a una buena distancia; Kreacher estaba acostado a sus pies, inspeccionando el daño hecho a los pantalones. Canuto suspiró. —Esa palabra es...bueno... un nombre bastante desagradable para una bruja o mago nacido en una familia muggle—. La cara de Canuto se oscureció.

—Como tu mamá—.

— ¿Cómo los llamas, entonces?—

—Nacidos de Muggles. ¿Escuchaste eso, Kreacher? Te prohíbo que uses la frase SS, esa frase SS particular, nunca más—. Kreacher parecía haberse visto obligado a beber algo particularmente desagradable. Se escabulló de la despensa, murmurando en voz baja.

—Realmente lo siento por él—, dijo Canuto, mirando a la espalda del elfo con desagrado.

— ¿Siempre es así?—

—Bastante. Él...— Hubo un grito ronco en el piso de arriba, un fuerte golpe y luego el horrible retrato de la Sra. Black comenzó a chillar. Canuto parecía algo asustado, pero él se levantó y salió de la despensa, con la varita en la mano.

—Quédate aquí—, le dijo a Harry en voz baja y subió las escaleras. Hubo otro grito agudo y golpe.

Harry esperó un momento antes de escabullirse hacia las escaleras y mirar hacia arriba. No podía ver nada más que la pared en la parte superior, por lo que se arriesgó a la ascensión. No podía ver el pasillo principal (las paredes del comedor lo bloqueaban a la vista) y, por lo tanto, cuando nada fue atacado de inmediato, se aventuró un poco más lejos y miró hacia la esquina.

Un paraguas lleno de bultos pasó por delante y aterrizó con un golpe y una nube de polvo. Algo debajo de ella chilló. Kreacher dejó escapar un pequeño ruido triunfante y Canuto, a quien Harry vio al pie de las escaleras, dejó escapar una carcajada cuando Kreacher envió el soporte del paraguas tras otro pixie del polvo.

— ¡Harry!— él llamó.

— ¡Puedes salir si quieres!— Harry salió al pasillo un poco culpable.

—Eso fue rápido—, comentó Canuto, levantando una ceja.

Harry no dijo nada, pero sintió que su cara se encendía. Se preguntó qué diría Canuto; El tío Vernon ya lo habría enviado a su armario. Canuto le dirigió una mirada contemplativa, se apartó del paso cuando el soporte del paraguas pasó volando, y luego dijo:

—La próxima vez, deberías esperar más antes de mostrarte. No es tan sospechoso—. Harry lo miró fijamente.

—Y pisotear, o fingir estar sin aliento es algo que deberías considerar—, agregó, pensativo. —Para que sea efectivo—.

—Tú no estás... no...—

—No estoy ¿qué?— preguntó Canuto, acariciando la escalera a su lado.

Harry se sentó un poco nervioso.

— ¿No estás enojado?—

—Erm... no— dijo Canuto. Su expresión parpadeó y se veía preocupado.

—Realmente no estoy hecho para esto, ¿verdad?— Antes de que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de responder eso, se encogió de hombros y soltó una carcajada.

—Te diré qué: come tus verduras esta noche con la cena y lo llamaremos hablar. ¿Trato?—

—Er... está bien—, dijo Harry. Canuto frunció el ceño.

—Definitivamente lo estoy haciendo mal. Deberías haberlo encontrado irrazonable—.

— ¿Lo siento?— Dijo Harry.

—No te disculpes, no es tu culpa—. Harry lo miró fijamente. Canuto estaba tranquilo, los únicos ruidos eran los que hacían Kreacher y los pixies de polvo que estaban fuera de existencia, y luego dijo:

—A la mierda—. Las cejas de Harry subieron pero no pareció notarlo. —Haré esta cosa del guardián a mi manera. Seré tan razonable como quiera y tú puedes lidiar con eso—.

—Erm...—

—Y te agradecería que no hayas usado esa palabra que usé antes—, agregó Canuto, viéndose tímido. —Tu madre me mataría—.

— ¿Qué pensaría mi papá?— Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Lo encontraría divertido—, dijo Canuto, sonriendo levemente.

—Él y Remus probablemente hubieran apostado sobre qué palabra dejaría pasar primero, o qué edad tendrías antes de corromperte—.

La reacción encajó con la cara de risa que Harry había visto en el espejo de Canuto la noche anterior.

Lentamente, se estaba formando una idea de cómo habían sido sus padres, y cuanto más lo descubrió, lo que era todavía bastante pequeño, más deseaba haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos.

Canuto se rió a su lado. Harry siguió su mirada hacia Kreacher, quien estaba tratando de aplastar a otro pixie de polvo.

— ¿Por qué no usa magia?— Pregunto Harry, pensando en Canuto lidiando con ellos la noche anterior.

—Los elfos domésticos y los pixies de polvo son enemigos mortales—, dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Algunos elfos domésticos solo quieren que se vayan, otros se ponen más bien…

— ¡Aah!, — gritó Kreacher.

—Bueno, más bien como Kreacher, y suponer que una muerte dolorosa es mejor, supongo. —

— ¿Enemigos mortales?—

—Un elfo doméstico vive para complacer—, dijo Canuto, y ambos vieron a Kreacher pisotear a una de las pequeñas criaturas grises.

—Un pixie de polvo es una prueba viviente de que un elfo no pudo mantener la casa limpia. Lo toman como un insulto personal—.

—Pero Kreacher ha estado aquí por años—, dijo Harry. — ¿No deberían haberse ido todos ahora?—

Canuto lo pensó por un momento. —No. Después de que mi madre muriera, creo que Kreacher reconoció en algún nivel... un nivel muy profundo, subconsciente, mente... que ya no estaba sirviendo a nadie. Los elfos domésticos solo se enorgullecen de su trabajo cuando alguien está cerca para apreciarlo... o castigarlos por no hacerlo. Ahora que estamos aquí, se enorgullecerá de la casa —.

— ¿Qué _son _los pixies de polvo?— Preguntó Harry, sus ojos siguieron uno mientras saltaba con Kreacher en una persecución cercana.

— ¿Están vivos?— Eran bastante pequeños, del tamaño de ratones en lugar de conejos, y grises, con orejas largas y cuerpos redondos.

—En realidad no. Son mágicos—, dijo Canuto.

—Una casa muggle se ensucia si no se cuida, ¿verdad?— Harry asintió.

—Lo mismo ocurre con las casas de magos. Las barreras se debilitan un poco, si las hay, y los residuos mágicos se filtran y forman esos—. Señaló a uno de los conejitos que estaba mordisqueando con satisfacción un parche de alfombra deshilachada.

—Cuando ellos mueren no es la palabra correcta, pero es la única en la que puedo pensar, la magia vuelve a reforzar la casa y sus ocupantes—.

—Así que... ¿las llamaste barreras?— Canuto asintió. — ¿Son débiles?—

—Tendré que hacer algo al respecto pronto—, dijo Canuto, pensativo.

—Pero deshacerse de los pixies de polvo es probablemente un buen comienzo—.

Harry vio a Kreacher estampar otro en la alfombra.

— ¿Cómo?—

Canuto sonrió con malicia y entonces no era un hombre sentado allí, sino un perro grande y peludo. Harry saltó. Eso iba a tomar tiempo para acostumbrarse. Canuto se levantó de un salto y le ladró a Harry, meneando la cola y luego salió corriendo tras un pixie de polvo.

Entre ellos, Kreacher y Canuto parecían tener las cosas bajo control, así que Harry lo observó un poco, y se echó a reír cuando Canuto resbaló en un trozo de polvo e hizo un ruido que sonaba como una palabra de júbilo, y luego fue obligado a jugar un juego. De la etiqueta con su padrino-perro, mientras que Kreacher continuó la guerra contra los pixies de polvo.

Si el día era un indicio de lo que vendría, Harry pensó que realmente disfrutaría viviendo con Canuto.

* * *

Remus Lupin había pensado que su vida era tan mala como era posible. Pasó el último mes en un campamento de hombres lobo, tratando de adivinar el sentido de Greyback, que se estaba volviendo inquieto nuevamente y había mordido a una niña un mes atrás, y había regresado hacía solo una semana, con una serie de nuevas cicatrices para su esfuerzos para aprender que Sirius Black, su viejo amigo convertido en enemigo, se había escapado de Azkaban; Lamentablemente, muy pocas noticias mágicas llegaron a los campos. Como si todo esto no fuera lo suficientemente malo, las cosas habían empeorado mil veces con la llegada de un cansado, y por primera vez desde que Remus lo había conocido, asustado, profesor Dumbledore.

—No quiero a los Aurores aquí—, dijo Remus.

—Puedo manejar a Sirius si se trata de eso—.

—Ya lo había pensado—, dijo Dumbledore en voz baja y luego se quedó en silencio.

— ¡No tiene sentido!— Remus dijo, su voz apagada porque su cara estaba enterrada en sus manos cicatrizadas.

—Sirius— Remus había decidido hace mucho tiempo que todavía llamaría a Sirius —Sirius—, por las mismas razones por las que llamó a Voldemort, —Voldemort—.

—No tenía que decirles a los muggles que estaba tomando a Harry. Habría tenido más sentido solo secuestrarlo—.

—Me temo que Sirius pudo haber estado desquiciado por su tiempo en Azkaban—, dijo el profesor Dumbledore, sus ojos carecen de su brillo habitual.

—Lo que tiene sentido para él puede parecer una locura para nosotros—.

—Sirius siempre estaba un poco loco—, admitió Remus, una sombra de una sonrisa cruzó su rostro antes de recordar lo que había sucedido y se forzó a olvidarlo.

— ¡Pero no entiendo por qué se lo llevó! Harry mató a Voldemort, así que _quizás _Sirius quiera vengarse, pero si lo iba a matar, entonces ya lo habría hecho, ¿no? No se habría molestado en hacerlo—. Adoptándolo, él lo habría matado y habría corrido—.

—Estás olvidando la profecía—.

Remus tuvo que pensar por un momento. James lo había sentado junto con Sirius hacía años y le explicó con una voz inusualmente seria que Voldemort estaba detrás de Harry. Peter no había visitado ese día (había estado enfermo) y, por lo tanto, no lo sabía. Remus deseó amargamente que Sirius hubiera sido el enfermo y que Peter lo hubiera escuchado. Lily y James todavía podrían...

_No. No pienses en eso. _Remus obligó a sus pensamientos a volver a la profecía. Le tomó un momento recordarlo, y luego un momento más para identificar la parte que Dumbledore estaba hablando que hizo, su corazón dio un pequeño salto.

—"O debe morir a manos del otro"—, suspiró.

Dumbledore parecía más viejo de lo que Remus había visto nunca.

—Es posible, por supuesto, que Sirius matando a Harry por orden de Voldemort cumpliría esto—, dijo pesadamente.

—Pero Voldemort, como sabemos, toma la profecía muy en serio. Sirius sin duda le contó todo el asunto cuando cambió de bando, y, si tengo razón, Voldemort querrá matar a Harry. Sirius simplemente lo mantendrá cautivo hasta que llegue ese momento—

—Así que Sirius no lo lastimará, — dijo Remus.

Dumbledore cerró los ojos.

—No tenemos garantía de eso. Lo único que podemos asumir, e incluso entonces, no de forma segura, es que Harry está vivo—.

—Tenemos que encontrarlo—, dijo Remus, poniéndose de pie para caminar.

— ¿Sabes algo que pueda ayudarnos a encontrarlos?—

— ¿Estás preguntando si me contactó?— Dijo Remus, deteniéndose a mitad del paso.

— ¿Estás diciendo que le estoy ayudando?—

—Remus, siéntate—, dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro. Remus se sentó.

—No dije nada de eso. Estoy pidiendo tu ayuda, porque lo conoces mejor que nadie—.

—Pensé que lo conocía, — murmuró Remus. Suspiró ruidosamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿Dijiste que fue a Londres?— preguntó.

— ¿Esta Enid segura?—

—La señora Pettigrew está bajo guardia—, le aseguró Dumbledore.

—Ella será trasladada a una casa segura dentro de la semana—.

—Y el chico de Alice y Frank. ¿Neville?— Preguntó Remus, preocupado de que Sirius pudiera estar fuera para cumplir la profecía.

—Minerva está allí ahora—. Remus asintió, aliviado.

—He confirmado que Sirius visitó el Caldero Chorreante—.

—No creo que hubiera ido a ver a Tom—, dijo Remus secamente.

—Habría ido al callejón Diagon—.

—No ¿Knockturn?—

Remus arrugó la boca y negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo ver ninguna razón para que él vaya allí, especialmente si Harry estaba con él. Los niños se destacan en el callejón Knockturn—. Dumbledore asintió.

—Entonces él probablemente fue por dinero—, dijo Remus, mirando el techo de su sala de estar.

—Sé que nadie estaba buscando a Harry todavía, pero aun así... sacarlo en público era arriesgado, y no algo que hubiera hecho si no tuviera que hacerlo—.

— ¿Por qué el dinero? Sirius no pareció preocuparse tanto durante los días de la Orden—.

—No lo hace, no lo creo, pero no es tan tonto como para pensar que puede arreglárselas sin eso. Y el dinero es lo único en el Callejón Diagon que no puede ser ordenado por un búho—.

—Le pediré al Ministerio que envíe mañana a la gente a primera hora. ¿Algo más?—

—Si tengo razón en que irá a Gringotts por dinero, probablemente esté planeando quedarse en un lugar por un tiempo... eso me hace pensar que todavía tiene a Harry con él... ¿Alguien ha revisado su viejo apartamento?—

—Hice consultas en el Ministerio—, dijo Dumbledore.

—Fue reclamado un año después de que lo enviaron a Azkaban. Sus pertenencias fueron tomadas como evidencia y se encuentran en una instalación de almacenamiento del Ministerio. El piso está actualmente habitado, y bajo la vigilancia de los Aurores en caso de que Sirius decida regresar—.

— ¿Pero él no lo ha hecho todavía?—

—No en lo que el Ministerio o yo sabemos. ¿Puedes pensar en algún otro lugar que Sirius se vería obligado a quedarse?—

— ¿Hogwarts, tal vez? James, Peter, Sirius y yo lo conocíamos mejor que nadie... sin embargo, no hay razón para que él vaya allí. Si Harry hubiera estado en la escuela podría haberlo hecho pero él no...— pensó Remus Difícil por un momento. La mansión Potter había sido destruida en la Guerra y la cabaña de Lily y James en el valle de Godric no estaba en ningún estado para ser habitada.

—El único otro en el que puedo pensar es en Grimmauld Place y Sirius lo _odiaba._..—

—Está vacío—, dijo Dumbledore.

—Alastor lo buscó él mismo el sábado y luego otra vez el lunes...

— _Aunque tomaron a Harry el martes, _pensó Remus. Dumbledore parecía leer su mente.

—A Marlene le ordenaron que estuvieraatenta y no hemos oído nada—.

Remus asintió y luego suspiró.

—Realmente no puedo pensar en dónde más podría haber ido, profesor—.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Remus. Necesito volver a Hogwarts, pero estaré en contacto; tu percepción de cómo Sirius piensa, podría encontrar a Harry—.

— ¿Es eso?— Preguntó Remus rotundamente.

—Por ahora. Me atrevería a decir que los Aurores tendrán preguntas para ti, pero que faltarán para otro día, pero creo que...—

— ¿Esta es la única forma en que puedo ayudar? ¿Respondiendo preguntas?—

— ¿La única forma? Remus, has sido invaluable—.

—Quiero estar ahí afuera ayudando—, dijo Remus. —Quiero estar buscándolo. ¡Es el _hijo _de James y Lily_! ¡_Es mi ahijado!—

— ¿Perdón?—

—La noche en que Harry nació, James y Sirius irrumpieron en la sala de administración de San Mungo y me inscribieron como la madrina de Harry. No es del todo legal, pero James no lo habría hecho si no lo hubiera dicho en serio—. Remus dijo todo esto muy rápido, demasiado agitado para preocuparse de que su actitud calmada habitual se estaba deslizando y que estaba muy cerca de gritar.

—Ah, sí, recuerdo que me dijiste que...—

—Yo también. Fue la noche en que llevaste a Harry a la casa de su tía—, dijo Remus con amargura.

—Remus, sabes por qué no podía darte la custodia del niño...— dijo Dumbledore.

—Puedo entender que desees mantenerlo a salvo, y querer que crezca fuera del público—, dijo Remus frustrado; habían tenido este argumento varias veces en el pasado.

—Yo _no _entiendo por qué me prohibió tener cualquier contacto con él Y luego, no sé por qué no podía llegar a conocerlo después de Sirius escapara. Harry habría estado más seguro conmigo ¡Usted podría haber puesto barreras!

—Tal vez no tan fuertes como lo fueron con Petunia, pero lo suficientemente fuertes, y yo habría podido protegerlo—.

—Remus, _sabes _por qué no pude hacer eso...—

—Soy peligroso por una noche al mes. ¡Pudo haber ido a la casa de Arabella o volver a casa de su tía para la luna llena y quedarse conmigo el resto del tiempo! Yo...—

—El Ministerio no lo habría aprobado—, interrumpió Dumbledore.

— ¿Desde cuándo te ha importado lo que hace y no le gusta al Ministerio?— Dijo Remus.

—Lo último que necesitábamos era que el Ministerio se preocupara por su capacidad para cuidarlo y sacarlo de su custodia y la mía—.

— ¡Lo último que necesitábamos era que Sirius lo secuestrara!— Remus gritó. Con un suspiro tembloroso se recostó contra la pared.

—Lo siento, profesor, — dijo, enterrando su rostro en sus manos.

—No hay necesidad de disculparse, — dijo Dumbledore, apoyando una mano en el tembloroso hombro de Remus. Con ello, Remus se sorprendió de encontrar, era un olor a culpa. _Así que el profesor Dumbledore desearía que las_ _cosas también hubieran sido diferentes ahora... _

—Estar molesto es comprensible, y estar enfadado es aún más. Realmente necesito volver a la escuela pero veré qué puedo hacer para obtener para que te involucres en la búsqueda—.

—Gracias, — dijo Remus, su voz apagada.

—Hay Polvos Floo en la repisa—.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Cuídate, Remus, y avísame si piensas en otra cosa. La oficina del director, Hogwarts—. Hubo un sonido de silbido y luego se fue.

Remus se deslizó por la pared hasta el piso y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

Harry corrió hacia la biblioteca, con los ojos buscando un escondite. Inmediatamente descontó las paredes cubiertas de la estantería - nunca llegaría a la cima a tiempo - el escritorio estaba fijo en la pared, así que esconderse debajo de eso no funcionaría... Harry corrió hacia el rellano del segundo piso, casi haciendo rodar a Kreacher en el proceso.

—Lo siento—, dijo apresuradamente mientras el elfo lo fulminaba con la mirada. Canuto había amenazado con liberarlo después de un comentario particularmente desagradable y Kreacher estaba un poco nervioso alrededor de ellos ahora, a pesar de que Canuto no tenía la intención de seguir adelante con él; Canuto le había explicado a Harry que Kreacher se quedaría en la casa, aunque no fuera a escapar y decirle al Ministerio de Magia dónde estaban Harry y Canuto. Harry, resignado a la compañía de Kreacher en el futuro inmediato, estaba decidido a ser cívico, a pesar de que no le gustaba mucho el elfo.

—El mocoso Potter necesita ver hacia dónde va—, dijo Kreacher a la alfombra apolillada. —Kreacher podría haber sido lastimado. No es que al amo le hubiera importado. Él amo es un desgraciado sin corazón...—

— ¿Crees que podrías llevarme abajo con tu cosa de Aparición?— Preguntó Harry sin aliento. Ayer por la tarde, Canuto había jugado con un tapiz en el salón y logró atar a Kreacher a Harry. Mientras que el elfo ahora tenía que obedecer las órdenes de Harry, Harry, quien estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes, sintió que era más educado preguntar.

— ¿Por favor?— añadió.

—El mocoso tiene piernas, pero quiere que Kreacher haga su movimiento por él, oh, sí. La pobre ama lloraría al ver a Kreacher como una forma de transporte—

—Me estoy escondiendo de Canuto—, dijo Harry. —Es un juego. — Y si Canuto me encuentra, él gana, pero si no puede, _yo _gano—. Harry había aprendido muy rápido que a Kreacher le gustaba tanto Canuto, como a Canuto le gustaba Kreacher, que no era mucho en absoluto. Cualquiera de los dos haría algo para molestar al otro; a Canuto le gustaba hablar más fuerte de lo necesario acerca de lo horrible que había sido su madre y a Kreacher le gustaba tratar de encontrar lagunas en las órdenes más simples.

—No se habrá dado cuenta de que puedo bajar las escaleras, porque está en el primer piso—.

—Al maestro no le gusta perder—, dijo Kreacher alegremente. Miró a Harry con curiosidad y luego le tendió la mano. Harry lo tomó. Los huesudos dedos de Kreacher se apretaron sobre los suyos y luego ambos fueron apretados. Las orejas de Harry saltaron y sintió como si lo estuvieran sacando a través de un tubo y luego, antes de darse cuenta, estaba parado en la cocina. Agarró el borde de la mesa por temor a caerse.

—Gracias—, jadeó, tratando de reorientarse.

—Al menos el mocoso tiene modales—, murmuró Kreacher.

Harry ignoró esto y se dispuso a hacer té. Pensó que para cuando Canuto se diera cuenta de que no estaba en el piso de arriba, el té estaría listo y que podrían tomarse un descanso antes de volver a limpiar.

— ¿Te gustaría algo?— le preguntó a Kreacher mientras buscaba a tientas las tazas de té de plata pulida en la cómoda. Kreacher lo miró como si nunca antes hubiera visto a Harry.

— ¿Kreacher?—

—No—, dijo Kreacher lentamente.

—No, Kreacher está demasiado ocupado para tomar el té. El amo nunca lo dejaría descansar para tomar el té—.

—Al amo no le importará—, dijo Harry, llevando todo de vuelta al banco de la cocina.

—No, no hay té—, dijo Kreacher. Sus orejas se agitaron mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—El mocoso de Potter debería sentarse. Kreacher se lo hará. El amo nunca lo perdonaría si el mocoso se quemara en la olla—. El elfo se acercó y alejó a Harry del banco.

—Al maestro le gustan los bollos con su té—, murmuró Kreacher.

—Oh, sí, recuerda Kreacher, bollos con mermelada—.

— ¿Quieres ayuda?— Preguntó Harry, levantándose de su lugar en la mesa de la cocina.

—No, no. Kreacher vive para servir a la Casa de los Black—, dijo Kreacher, chasqueando los dedos. Harina, azúcar y huevos flotaban desde la despensa. Harry se alegró repentinamente de que hubieran vaciado y reabastecido la despensa el día anterior, ya que Kreacher probablemente habría hecho bollos sin importar si los ingredientes eran frescos o no.

Cuando Canuto finalmente bajó, casi una hora después de Harry y Kreacher, Harry estaba en su tercer bollo y su taza de té estaba casi vacía.

—Lo descubrí, ¿verdad?— Preguntó Harry, extendiendo más mermelada en su bollo.

—No—, se quejó Canuto, después de haberse recuperado de verse sorprendido. —Pensé que podrías haber estado en algún lugar de mi viejo dormitorio—.

— ¿Por qué viniste abajo entonces?—

—Olí la comida—, dijo Canuto con una sonrisa tímida. Harry se rió y le pasó una taza de té.

—Has sido productivo—.

—Gracias a Kreacher, — dijo Harry, mordiendo su bizcocho.

— ¿Kreacher?— dijo Canuto, congelando con su cuchara suspendida sobre la olla de azúcar. Echó un vistazo al ahora escurrido plato de bollos.

— ¿Kreacher hizo los bollos?— le preguntó bruscamente.

—Y el té, — dijo Harry, sin inmutarse.

—Entonces él es bueno para algo—, dijo Canuto, frunciendo el ceño ante el estudio de Kreacher.

— ¿Quién lo hubiera sabido?— Harry frunció el ceño también, pero a su padrino. Canuto se dio cuenta y suspiró, haciendo una mueca.

—_Gracias_, Kreacher—, llamó. Kreacher murmuró algo detrás de la puerta de la guarida. La expresión de Harry se aclaró al instante, haciendo que Canuto sonriera.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto Harry

—Tu madre solía usar esa misma apariencia cuando James y yo fuimos invitados a los eventos del Ministerio y tuvimos que conversar con viejos políticos—. Harry sonrió.

—Algunos de ellos eran los bastardos más engreídos que he conocido y todos eran tan aburridos que podían poner a un insomne en hibernación, pero todavía teníamos que ser amables—.

Harry rió en su taza de té. Canuto lo miró por un momento, luego a su propia taza de té intacta y luego al plato de bollos.

—Es mejor que no estén envenenados—, dijo con advertencia. Harry bufó té por la nariz.

Pasaron el resto del día en el baño del primer piso, como el resto de la casa, las serpientes parecían ser una decoración predominante; Las manijas del gabinete, el pomo de la puerta, los grifos y el cabezal de la ducha eran todos serpentinos, tratando de restaurarlo a un cierto nivel de funcionalidad. Canuto había ayudado a Kreacher - el elfo había logrado que el inodoro volviera a funcionar, - pero también los había vuelto locos con su interminable murmullo, así que Canuto lo había sacado de nuevo.

—Esto me recuerda a la detención—, dijo con cariño, rociando el fregadero con un chorro de agua jabonosa de su varita.

— ¿Te hicieron limpiar los lavamanos?— Preguntó Harry con incredulidad.

Canuto sonrió ante su expresión de asombro.

—Todo el baño de los prefectos—, dijo tristemente.

—Y tampoco se nos permitió usar magia—.

— ¿Qué hiciste para ganar eso?— Pregunto Harry, dejando caer su esponja.

Canuto sonrió de una manera que Harry estaba conociendo muy bien; avergonzado, pero sin rastro de pesar por haber hecho lo que había hecho.

—Fue idea de James—, dijo.

—El prefecto de Slytherin, Yaxley, creo que se llamaba, era un verdadero imbécil para nosotros... siempre nos llamaba a James y a mí como traidores de sangre y le hacía pasar un mal rato a Lunático porque tenía ropas de 2°da mano... y hasta fantaseaba con tu mamá—

— ¿Es Cornamenta, mi papá?— Pregunto Harry, confundido.

Canuto se quedó en shock.

— ¿No te lo he dicho ya?— Harry negó con la cabeza. Canuto gimió.

—Lo siento, niño, sí, James era Cornamenta. Remus era Lunático, tú lo sabes, yo soy Canuto y Peter era Colagusano—.

—Espera, — dijo Harry, mirando a su padrino.

— ¿Tu nombre no es Canuto?—

—Er... no—, dijo Canuto. Harry lo miró fijamente.

—Es Sirius. ¿Seguramente has escuchado a Kreacher decirlo?—

—Sirius Black—, reflexionó Harry, atacando un trozo de jabón especialmente resistente con su esponja.

—No, no lo he hecho; solo te llama —amo—. Canuto... Sirius... se rió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tenían apodos?—

—Para nuestras formas animagas—.

—Canuto para un perro, Colagusano para una rata... ¿Qué eran Lunático y Cornamenta?—

—Lunático era... un lobo—, dijo Canuto, su expresión cambió ligeramente.

—Y Cornamenta era un ciervo—.

— ¿Era mi mamá un animago también?— Canuto negó con la cabeza. Harry se tomó un momento para absorber esto. Entonces:

—Entonces, ¿qué le hiciste al baño de prefectos?—

Canuto sonrió.

—Como decía, Yaxley era un verdadero imbécil. Pensó que era mejor que tu madre, porque tenía parientes mágicos y ella no... ¿Te acuerdas de la palabra?—Harry asintió y luego se echó a reír.

— ¿A él no le gustaba porque sus padres no eran mágicos? Eso es estúpido—.

—De eso se trataba toda la guerra—, dijo con gravedad. Las cejas de Harry se alzaron.

—Pero tienes toda la razón; _es una _estupidez. Decidimos responderle por eso—.

— ¿Cómo?—

—Quería poner algo en su comida—, dijo Canuto, probando si el grifo funcionaba. El agua anaranjada y oxidada salía de la boca de la serpiente en todas direcciones y lo apagó apresuradamente y lo sacudió como un perro.

—Haz que le crezca la barba, vuelva su cabello rosado, algo así. Cornamenta no creía que fuera lo suficientemente bueno. No puedo recordar si fue Lunático o tu padre el que lo hizo, pero _alguien se _puso manos a la obra. Calamar: le pusimos algunos amuletos para hacerlo más inteligente y capaz de sobrevivir en el agua de la bañera, y también escribimos que la tinta era pegajosa, y conseguimos introducirla en las tuberías justo antes del baño de Yaxley—.

— ¿Dónde salió mal?—

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hizo?—

—Dijiste que te atraparon—, dijo Harry.

—Culpé a Lunático, — Canuto se indignó.

—Como nuestro investigador, debería haber mencionado que los encantos que lanzamos sobre el calamar para agregar cualidades a su tinta reaccionarían con los encantos de Engorgio en los grifos de burbujas—.

— ¿Entonces qué pasó?— Preguntó Harry, tratando de no reírse de la imagen que se estaba formando en su cabeza.

—El calamar creció—, dijo Canuto con una carcajada. Tocó el grifo con su varita de nuevo, murmuró algo en voz baja y luego lo encendió. Corría normalmente, con agua agradable y clara.

—Él no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando y la tinta salpicada por todas partes, tinta extra pegajosa, podría agregar...—

— ¿Le dio a Yaxley?—

—Oh, sí—, dijo alegremente Canuto.

—Sí, no creo que estuviera limpio durante un mes. Pero también nos atrapó; Cornamenta, Lunático, Peter y yo perdimos la tinta del baño del prefecto en nuestro dormitorio—. Harry hizo una mueca de simpatía.

—Minnie _no _estaba feliz cuando se enteró—.

— ¿Minnie?—

—Profesora Minerva McGonagall—, dijo Canuto. —Profesora de Transfiguración y también la Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor—.

— ¿Era ella estricta?— Pregunto Harry Su título ciertamente lo implicaba.

—Sí, pero justa, también, incluso si no lo creíamos en ese momento. Verás lo que quiero decir en unos pocos años—.

— ¿Cuando?—

—Cuando vayas a Hogwarts—, dijo Canuto, dándole una mirada divertida.

— ¿No hablamos de esto durante la cena?—

—Claro, — dijo Harry, recordando. Él le dio a su padrino una sonrisa tímida.

—Lo siento. —

Canuto sonrió, recogiendo su esponja. —No te preocupes por eso. Pero, cuando llegues allí, a Hogwarts, quiero decir, asegúrate de echar un vistazo en el lago—.

— ¿Por qué?—

—Digamos que un cierto cefalópodo muy grande con tinta extremadamente pegajosa ahora llama hogar al lago...—

— ¡Maldita sea!—, dijo Canuto enfáticamente el tercer día. Dejó caer un periódico sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué?— Harry dijo, bajando su cuchara.

—Casi esperaba que Dumbledore y el Ministerio quisieran mantener esto en silencio—.

— ¿Esto?—

—Dicen que te secuestré—, dijo Canuto con una sonrisa forzada. Suspiró sobre el papel y lo empujó hacia Harry. —Han organizado una búsqueda—.

Harry se quedó mirando su foto en la portada del periódico, que estaba justo al lado de uno de Sirius, gruñendo al fotógrafo.

— ¿Cómo consiguieron mi foto de la escuela? ¿Y por qué se está moviendo?— Recordó el día que había sido tomado; más temprano en el día, Dudley lo había empujado y él lo había hecho retroceder, justo a tiempo para que el señor Peterson lo viera.

Él le había dado una conferencia sobre cómo tratar a sus compañeros de clase con respeto y procedió a mantenerlo a la vista durante el resto del día para asegurarse de que no iba a lastimar a nadie más. Ella había estado de pie detrás del fotógrafo cuando se tomó la foto de Harry, mirándolo con furia. Realmente no era sorprendente que el yo fotográfico de Harry se viera tan aterrado.

—Tu tía debe haber tenido una copia—, dijo Canuto, sonando distraído.

—Y lo habrán encantado de moverse porque los magos no están acostumbrados a las fotografías fijas—.

—Uh—, dijo Harry, comenzando a leer el artículo:

_El secuestro de Harry Potter, el niño que todos conocemos como —El otro niño que vivió— (en la foto de arriba) ha puesto en duda a los seguidores de Él que no debe ser nombrado en la mente de la comunidad mágica por primera vez en siete años… Se cree que el asesino en masa Sirius Black (también en la foto de arriba) se acercó a Potter en un patio de recreo cerca de su casa de Little Whinging el martes por la noche y lo convenció para que dejara a sus familiares muggles, quienes, afortunadamente, no sufrieron daños durante el secuestro._

_Albus Dumbledore fue el responsable de enviar al niño a vivir con los muggles en primer lugar y ahora enfrenta críticas abiertas del público por no haber movido al niño antes. _

—_El chico Potter debería haberse movido de casa tan pronto como Black escapó—, dijo una bruja de Bath. _

—_O al menos, la casa debería haber sido colocada bajo la supervisión de Aurores—._

_En su declaración de la noche anterior, Albus Dumbledore admitió que él mismo había pensado que Harry estaría a salvo en las barreras que instaló en la casa de Little Whinging poco después de la derrota de El que no debe ser nombrado. William Weasley, el rompe maldiciones júnior, habló con los periodistas después de investigar la propiedad: _

—_No sé qué pasó—, dijo Weasley. _

—_Por lo que puedo decir, las salas estaban completamente operativas el martes por la noche y comenzaron a decaer muy tarde el martes o posiblemente incluso el miércoles temprano. Todo lo que sé es que ya se han ido—. También afirmó que las salas eran _—_fuertes_—_ y que una decadencia tan rápida —no es normal—. Claramente Black está detrás de esto. Después de dejar la casa de Little Whinging, se cree que Black modificó su apariencia y la de Potter antes de llamar al Autobús Noctambulo que los llevó al Caldero Chorreante de Londres. Jeremy Philips, el conductor del autobús Noctambulo conversó con los dos sin darse cuenta de nada inusual. _

—_Me parecieron amables, como un padre y un hijo normales—, dijo durante su entrevista esta mañana._

—_No sospeché nada, pero supongo que es algo bueno, porque no tengo ningún entrenamiento especial. Podría haber terminado como Pettigrew—._

_El personal de Gringotts Banco Mágico confirmó que Black y Potter visitaron e hicieron un retiro de la bóveda de la familia Black, aunque no se les ha dado ninguna cifra a los Aurores o reporteros. Cuando se les preguntó sobre el tema, el personal se negó a dar más detalles que el hecho de que los dos estaban allí, debido a que todo lo demás era —privado—. Los aurores están actualmente investigando la posibilidad de que Black tenga un cómplice duende, pero hasta ahora, los duendes están convencidos de que no se involucrarán en asuntos de magos._

_El paradero de Black y Potter sigue siendo desconocido, aunque se cree que se quedaron en Gran Bretaña. En una declaración esta mañana, la ministro Bagnold —instó a cualquier persona que tenga información sobre Black o Potter para que se comunique con la Oficina de Aurores de inmediato—. Ella también —le recordó al público que Black está en posesión de su varita y por lo tanto no debe ser confrontado directamente—._

_Además de la investigación dirigida por el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, el rico benefactor del Ministerio Lucius Malfoy acordó financiar una búsqueda dirigida por voluntarios: _

—_Me parece desgarrador—, dijo el Sr. Malfoy al salir del Ministerio anoche—. Que un niño tan pequeño e indefenso como el pequeño Harry Potter está en posesión de un hombre como Sirius Black. Como padre de dos niños de la misma edad que el joven Potter, sentí que era mi deber moral ayudar de cualquier manera posible. Mi esposa y yo sentimos que un poco de nuestro oro es un pequeño precio que pagar por el rescate de Potter—. El Sr. Malfoy también ha declarado que él mismo se unirá a la búsqueda cuando tenga el tiempo y está presionando para que otros hagan lo mismo: _

—_No creo que unas pocas horas de mi tiempo, o el tiempo de cualquiera para ese asunto, sea más importante que La vida de un niño._

_Hasta que lo encuentren, nuestros pensamientos están con Harry Potter, que sin duda está aterrorizado, y con sus familiares muggles, que debieron haber estado nerviosos por el secuestro._

— ¿Nerviosos?— Harry dijo, ahogando una risa. — ¿Hablaron con los Dursleys?—

— ¿Hmm?— dijo, aún sonando distante.

—Probablemente no, — raspó su silla mientras se levantaba para prepararse una taza de té.

— ¿Quieres uno?— Harry negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué pensaste del resto?— Canuto preguntó cautelosamente, gesticulando hacia el papel.

—No lo sé—, dijo Harry, mirando fijamente el titular: _EL NIÑO QUE DESAPARECIÓ_.

—Todo el mundo parece realmente preocupado...—

—Te dije que habría gente detrás de nosotros—, dijo Canuto, sentándose nuevamente.

—Simplemente no me di cuenta de que había tanta gente que estaba mirando...—, dijo Harry, raspando la pintura con la uña de la mesa. Canuto sopló su té humeante antes de mirar a Harry de nuevo.

— ¡Ni siquiera me conocen!— Se sorprendió al ver que Canuto parecía molesto.

—He hecho un verdadero lío de esto—, dijo Canuto, dejando caer su cabeza en sus manos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— Pregunto Harry, mirando su cereal empapado.

—Estúpido—, murmuró. —Debería haberte dejado allí. — Harry miró a su padrino, que todavía estaba boca abajo sobre la mesa. Esperó unos segundos a que Canuto dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Herido y confundido, Harry apartó su silla de la mesa y se puso de pie. Canuto hizo un gracioso resoplido y luego levantó la vista, confundido.

— ¿Harry?— Preguntó, mirando perplejo.

Harry se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras de la cocina. No sabía si estaba feliz o triste que no podía escuchar los pasos de Canuto detrás de él.

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, ahora Sirius y Harry están en la noticias como Secuestrador y Rehén respectivamente ahora a saber cómo confrontaran esta situación; ya saben en la cajita de abajo sus comentarios que van a pasar a la autora original nos leemos pronto bye ^^


	6. Un Lugar Seguro

**Agradecimientos:** Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a):** MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a):** lavida134

**Título:** Innocent — Inocente

**Summary:** El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado:** Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link:** s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todo los lectores de habla hispana.

Capitulo — VI Un Lugar Seguro

Sirius llamó suavemente a la puerta de su dormitorio anterior.

— ¿Harry?— No hubo respuesta.

— ¿Puedo entrar, chico?— Esperó en el rellano por unos segundos y luego se impacientó. _Si él _no _quisiera que entrara, habría dicho algo. Esperemos que sea un criador_ _como Prongs y no un gritador como Lils... o yo para el caso._

— Harry, voy a entrar—, dijo, alcanzando el pomo de la puerta. Sirius lo torció, solo para encontrarlo atorado. Frunció el ceño y lo intentó de nuevo, pero esta vez, la cabeza de la serpiente lo mordió. _¿Qué en el nombre de_ _los tobillos flacos de Merlín...?_

— ¿Cerraste la puerta? ¿Harry?— Probó la puerta de nuevo.

— Esto no es gracioso, niño—. Con un fuerte suspiro, sacó su varita y golpeó la puerta.

Sirius entró en la habitación como Canuto y tomó una cautelosa inhalación. Olía a polvo, y un leve rastro de sus olores y los de Harry, pero tenían al menos un día de antigüedad. La ventana no estaba abierta y una mirada le dijo a Sirius que aún estaba oxidada. Revisó debajo de la cama y el escritorio sin esperanza, e incluso pasó por su viejo armario y aparadores.

— ¿Harry?— llamó después de cambiar de nuevo. _Tal vez entró a la habitación de Reg, pero no creo que ninguno de los dos haya entrado allí desde que vinimos aquí... _Apenas Sirius había salido al rellano cuando la puerta de suhabitación se cerró y se trancó nuevamente. Saltó un pie en el aire e inmediatamente miró a su alrededor paraasegurarse de que nadie había visto. Estaba seguro de que, dondequiera que estuviera, James se reía.

— ¡Kreacher!— llamó irritado. ¡CRACK!

— ¿Eres tú el que cierra las puertas? Y te ordeno que digas la verdad—.

— Kreacher ha estado cuidando a su Ama, — Kreacher gruñó, hundiéndose en un arco.

— A Kreacher le gusta su Ama, oh sí, la Ama de Kreacher no le hace preguntas tontas a Kreacher, oh no—.

— Un sí o no era todo lo que quería—, dijo Sirius con frialdad.

— ¿Has visto a Harry? Sé que vino aquí pero no está donde pensé que estaba—.

— Kreacher no ha visto al mocoso—.

— Pequeño bastardo inútil, — murmuró Sirius.

— Entonces vete a la mierda con mi madre—.

— No deberías hablarle así—, dijo una voz tranquila. _Definitivamente el hijo de Lily._

Sirius levantó la vista inmediatamente, agitando los oídos para encontrar la fuente del sonido. Hubo un ¡CRACK! Cuando Kreacher desapareció, Sirius miró con furia el lugar donde había desaparecido, seguido de tres fuertes clics. Intentó abrir la puerta de su habitación y descubrió que se había abierto otra vez, y que el pomo de la puerta era simplemente plateado. Hubo varios débiles clics en la planta baja que hicieron eco, probablemente más puertas que se desbloqueaban, y luego Sirius dijo: — ¿Entonces fuiste tú quien cerró las puertas?—

— No quise hacerlo, — dijo Harry, su voz temblaba ligeramente.

_Pero obviamente no querías que te encontraran hasta ahora... así que accidentalmente cerraste todas las puertas de la casa. James estaría orgulloso. _

Con una risa tranquila, Sirius cruzó el rellano y abrió la puerta del armariofrente a su habitación. Sentado allí, en medio de un montón de polvo y algunas fundas de almohada apolilladas,estaba Harry. Sirius ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar lo aliviado que estaba de encontrarlo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo en el armario?— preguntó con suavidad, observando el apretado conjunto de la mandíbula de Harry, muy similar al de James, y el olor resignado que venía de él en oleadas. _Definitivamente un Potter._

— Sentado—, dijo Harry, jugueteando con su cordón de zapatos.

— ¿Por qué aquí, sin embargo?— Preguntó Sirius, sentándose frente a él. Harry pareció pensar en responder pero luego negó con la cabeza.

— Está bien, entonces—, dijo. — Nos lo saltamos. ¿Cuándo vas a salir?— Harry lo miró extrañamente y luego murmuró algo.

— Lo siento, niño, no pude captar eso—.

Las mejillas de Harry se estaban volviendo rojas lentamente.

— Dije que eso no suele depender de mí—, dijo, mirando el suelo del armario.

Sirius cerró los ojos mientras la imagen de un pequeño armario lleno de polvo, arañas y, lo más notable, una pequeña cama, se metió en su cabeza.

—Ya veo—.

— Lo siento—, dijo Harry apresuradamente. Sirius abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a su ahijado con aspecto ansioso.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó con calma.

— Eh...— Harry dijo, pareciendo perdido, — No estoy realmente seguro. Lo siento por lo general es suficiente—.

Sirius suspiró. — No tienes nada de qué disculparte, niño, por eso no puedes pensar en una razón—.

— Oh—, fue todo lo que dijo Harry. Se quedaron sentados en silencio por unos minutos, Sirius tratando de decidir cómo sacar a relucir lo que había molestado a su ahijado, y Harry mirando sus zapatos.

— ¿Entonces puedo salir de aquí, entonces?— Preguntó Harry finalmente.

— Por supuesto—, dijo Sirius, riéndose.

— Todavía no estoy seguro de por qué viniste aquí en primer lugar—.

Harry sonrió por un momento, pero eso rápidamente se convirtió en una mirada pensativa.

— El hábito, supongo—, murmuró él, levantándose.

Sirius asintió. — Tan pronto como el baño esté decente, veremos cómo arreglarte un dormitorio. De esa manera, si quieres estar solo, no tienes que sentarte en un armario—. No logró evitar que sus labios temblaran cuando dijo eso, aunque en realidad no fue gracioso.

Harry lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Entonces no me llevaras de vuelta a los Dursleys?—

— No—, dijo Sirius, frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?—

— En la cocina... dijiste que deberías haberme dejado allí—, dijo Harry, mirando sus pies de nuevo.

_Oh…_ No quise decir que no te quiero cerca—, dijo Sirius, revolviendo el cabello polvoriento de su ahijado.

— Quise decir que mereces algo mejor que quedarte atrapado en este viejo lugar triste solo con Kreacher y conmigo por compañía—. Harry lo miró fijamente, boquiabierto.

— ¿No estás de acuerdo?— Harry sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente, desplazando el polvo y haciendo que Sirius estornudara.

— Todo lo que hemos hecho durante tres días es limpiar—, dijo Sirius, frunciendo el ceño mientras bajaban las escaleras.

— Kreacher es grosero contigo y no tengo idea de cómo ser una figura paterna. ¿Cómo es posible que esto sea mejor?— Harry se estaba riendo ahora.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó. Harry tropezó en el último paso y aterrizó en el suelo.

— ¡Harry! —

— Estoy bien—, dijo Harry, todavía riendo.

Sirius gruñó para sí mismo, sintiéndose un poco fuera de la broma de Harry. Harry se levantó del descansillo y, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, continuó bajando las escaleras.

— ¿Que es tan gracioso?— Sirius gimió cuando llegaron al rellano del primer piso.

— No es realmente _divertido _—, dijo Harry.

— Te estás riendo—, señaló Sirius.

— Mejor reír que llorar, supongo—, dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Dijo esto con madurez mucho más allá de sus ocho años y medio, y Sirius tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar que su boca se abriera.

— Creo que estamos retrasados para una charla—, dijo Sirius lentamente.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron y asumió una expresión mucho más apropiada para su edad.

— ¿De Verdad?— preguntó él con entusiasmo. — ¿Sobre qué?—

— Lo que fue para ti mientras crecías—, dijo Sirius con astucia.

La expresión de Harry cambió de abierta y ansiosa a ilegible antes de que Sirius pudiera comprenderla completamente.

— Fue aburrido—, dijo Harry con cuidado, sin moverse de su lugar en la parte superior del siguiente tramo de escaleras. — Como dije, aquí estoy más feliz—.

Sirius podría haberse convencido si no hubiera dicho algo muy similar a Remus diecisiete años antes; A principios del segundo año, después de que se conociera la verdad sobre el pequeño problema peludo de Remus, Sirius le preguntó cómo era crecer con su condición. Remus respondió y luego le hizo a Sirius la misma pregunta con respecto a su familia oscura.

Sirius le había dicho finalmente, después de una considerable cantidad de insultos, y en realidad se había sentido mejor, aunque se había sentido avergonzado al enterarse de que James se había despertado a mitad de la historia de Remus y había escuchado todo lo suyo. Al final, los había acercado a él, a Remus y a James. _Merlín los echo de_ _menos. _Se volvió hacia su ahijado de aspecto evasivo.

— ¿Qué tal esto? Me cuentas sobre el crecimiento con los Dursley, y luego puedes preguntarme algo—.

— Es como dije—, murmuró Harry sin mirarlo a los ojos. — Aburrido—.

—Yo juzgaré eso—, dijo Sirius en un tono apropiado para tratar de resolver a un lobo acorralado. — Obviamente, no eres alguien para compartir todo con alguien solo porque lo piden y esa no es una mala manera de ser...—

— ¿Entonces, cuál es el problema?— Pregunto Harry

— Tampoco puedes andar guardando todo para ti—, dijo Sirius con suavidad.

— Tal vez hayas tenido que hacerlo hasta ahora, pero como todos tenemos el uno al otro en el futuro inmediato, sería bueno si estuviéramos en la misma página—. _Confía, _agregó en silencio, mirando a Harry pensar. _Nunca has tenido a nadie que confiara en ti antes, ¿o_ _has confiado en alguien?_

Su comparación anterior con un lobo acorralado de repente parecía más apropiada; Harry asumió una expresión increíblemente similar a la de Remus durante el primer año. Solo parecía natural que sus procesos de pensamiento siguieran la misma línea; Podría gustarle a alguien y considerarlo un amigo sin necesariamente confiar en él. Y Sirius sabía muy bien que la actitud de Remus provenía de confiar en sí mismo y solo en sí mismo hasta que se volvió instintivo. _¿Qué te hicieron? _pensó hacia su ahijado.

— ¿Dijiste que podía hacer una pregunta por responder la tuya?— Dijo Harry.

— Una pregunta, un favor, lo que sea—.

— ¿Y puede ser cualquier cosa?—

—cualquiera—.

Harry frunció el ceño, mirando pensativo. Sirius habría apostado cualquier cosa a que estuviera decidiendo si valía la pena.

— ¿Puedo guardarlo?—

— Si quieres—, dijo Sirius.

— Está bien—, dijo Harry.

— Está bien—, dijo Sirius un poco sorprendido. Honestamente esperaba que Harry necesitara más tiempo para adaptarse a la idea de compartir.

Harry se sentó en el rellano alfombrado y se llevó las rodillas al pecho.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?— preguntó con cautela.

Sirius siguió su ejemplo y se sentó con la espalda presionada contra la barandilla que daba a la entrada.

— ¿Qué estás dispuesto a decirme?— Harry se encogió de hombros, un gesto que Sirius estaba empezando a reconocer como una técnica evasiva.

— ¿Qué tal si empiezas con tu primo?— La boca de Harry se crispó.

— Dudley y yo no nos llevamos muy bien. Creo que lo hicimos cuando éramos pequeños; recuerdo haber jugado a escondidas por toda la casa y recuerdo que solíamos construir fuertes de manta en la sala de estar. Dudley siempre fue tratado mejor, aunque Nunca tuvo que hacer trabajos en la casa y siempre tenía regalos para sus cumpleaños y para Navidad... — Sirius se preguntó si eso significaba que Harry nunca había tenido regalos antes. Cuando pensó en lo poco que Harry había traído de Petunia, reconoció, con gravedad, que probablemente no había tenido nunca. — "Él tiene permitido ver televisión y yo no..." ese tipo de cosas—.

— Sé lo que es la televisión—, dijo Sirius con orgullo. Harry le dio una mirada extraña. Sirius escondió una sonrisa, preguntándose cuánto le tomaría a Harry darse cuenta de que los magos no podían usarlo como si fueran muggles.

— Dudley consiguió cosas nuevas, mientras que tú las recibiste viejas y usadas—, dijo Sirius, recordando su conversación en el patio de recreo. — ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Harry asintió.

— Y si lo golpeo, me metería en problemas, pero si él me golpeara, él no lo haría. Yo... él... En la escuela, él...— Harry se detuvo, mirándose pensativo.

— Er... ¿Canuto? ¿Voy a volver a la escuela?—

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—

— Bueno, St Grogory's está de vuelta en Little Whinging y estamos... bueno... en Londres—.

—Demonios—, dijo Sirius en voz alta. Había olvidado completamente que Harry, quien fue criado como muggle, habría ido a una escuela muggle. — Erm... ¿_Quieres _ir a la escuela?—

— Er... bueno, no realmente—, dijo.

— ¿No extrañarás a tus amigos?— Una extraña expresión apareció en la cara de Harry y él negó con la cabeza. Sirius se preguntó si no había dicho nada. _Todavía no_.

— Eso es fácil entonces. No más escuela—.

Por un momento, Harry se mostró encantado, pero luego una mirada de horror apareció en su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa con Hogwarts?—

— ¿Qué hay de eso?—

— ¿Todavía me dejarán ir? Estaré detrás de todos—.

— Puedes tener lecciones conmigo—, dijo Sirius.

— Eso es lo que hacen los niños de sangre pura y ninguno de ellos tiene problemas—. Harry miró aliviado.

— Ahora, ¿qué estabas diciendo sobre la escuela? Este lugar de St. Gárgola—.

Harry se rio. — San Grogorio—, dijo.

— Eh... bueno, Dudley y su pandilla me lo dijeron un poco—.

— ¿Cómo es eso?— Harry se encogió de hombros. Los ojos de Sirius se entrecerraron. — ¿Alguna vez te golpearon a ti o a tus amigos, o intentaron ahogarte en un inodoro?—

— No, nunca intentaron ahogarme—, dijo Harry con una risa nerviosa.

— ¿Golpes?— Sirius presionó.

— A veces—, dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Tus amigos también?—

Sus mejillas tomaron un tinte rojo. — Solo yo—.

_Aah _— Háblame de tus amigos—, dijo Sirius, mirando a Harry con atención por el rabillo del ojo.

Harry se inquietó.

— Ahí... er... no hay mucho que contar—, dijo finalmente.

Había varias preguntas que Sirius quería hacer, pero no lo hizo; Las guardaría para otro momento.

— ¿Cómo eran los profesores?— preguntó en su lugar.

— Tenía a la señora Baddams el año anterior y estaba bien. Me gustaba más que a Dudley, quiero decir. Tía Petunia habló con el señor Peterson antes de que comenzara el período—. Arrugó la nariz.

— A él nunca le gusté—.

— Él es el que tiene la peluca azul, ¿verdad?—

— Sí—, dijo Harry mirando tímidamente.

Sirius no se molestó en ocultar su sonrisa.

— Eres todo un brujo, chico. Tienes ocho años y medio y ya has volado o aparecido, has cambiado el color del cabello de tu profesor, casi has cegado a Privet Drive y has cerrado todas las puertas de la casa—.

— Eres mucho mejor—, dijo Harry. — Podrías hacer todo eso si quisieras _y _eres un animago—.

— No pude hacer nada de eso a las ocho—, dijo Sirius.

— Ocho y medio—, dijo Harry.

—Eso es irrelevante—. Harry frunció el ceño, pero cuando apartó la mirada, su boca se torció.

— ¿Qué hay de casa?—

— ¿Casa?—

— ¿Cómo es tu tía?—

Harry se encogió de hombros.

— Mi pelo la molestaba—.

— Ella también se quejaba del cabello de James—, dijo Sirius. Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron.

— Ella no lo dejó entrar en ninguna de sus fotos de boda porque su cabello era "tan raro como el resto de él". Lily estaba bastante molesta por eso. Creo que a Vernon solo se le permitió entrar en una de las fotos de boda de Lily, justo en la parte de atrás y eso es solo porque Lily era demasiado buena para eliminarlo por completo —. Eso provocó una carcajada de Harry.

— ¿Qué hay de tu tío?—

— Ya viste cómo es—, dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Él nunca abusó de ti, ¿verdad?— Preguntó Sirius con cautela, pensando en la figura que se avecinaba de Vernon Dursley sacudiendo a su sobrino.

Harry sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente.

— No le caí bien, pero nunca, no sé, me _ganó _o algo—. Harry dudó y luego agregó,

— Dudley me golpeaba de vez en cuando—.

— ¿Mucho?—

— Unos pocos moretones—.

— ¿Alguna vez has tenido un hueso roto?— Harry negó con la cabeza. Sirius dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

— ¿De quién fue la idea del armario?—

— No sé—, dijo Harry.

— ¿Por qué no tienes una de las habitaciones de arriba?— Sirius se había quedado en el Número Cuatro varias veces, cuando pertenecía a los padres de Lily, no a su hermana y sabía que tenían al menos dos habitaciones de repuesto en la planta superior y una en la planta baja.

— Estaría a la vista—, dijo Harry con una expresión extraña.

— Siempre estoy a la vista—.

— Aquí no lo estás—, dijo Sirius con firmeza.

— ¿Así que acabas de dormir en el armario?— La expresión de Harry se volvió pensativa, como si estuviera tratando de decidir cómo decir lo que iba a decir.

— Será mejor que no me mientas—, advirtió Sirius.

La expresión y el olor de Harry se hicieron culpables.

— No debía hablar de eso—, dijo a modo de explicación.

Sirius esperó.

—Sí—, dijo Harry finalmente.

— ¿Dormiste allí?—

— Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo allí—, admitió.

— Si no estaba haciendo las tareas domésticas o en la escuela, de todos modos. Sirius no estaba seguro de cómo se veía su cara, pero Harry se vio obligado a agregar:

— No tuve que hablar con ellos y ellos no tuvieron que hablarme—.

— Suena como un buen sistema—, dijo Sirius después de una pausa.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

— Funcionó—.

— ¿Mencionaste las tareas domésticas?—

— Cocina, limpieza y jardinería, pero solo en el jardín trasero—. Sirius levantó una ceja. Era un gesto que Remus había usado contra él y James, y uno que siempre parecía obtener resultados.

— La tía Petunia no quería que los vecinos hablaran—.

Por alguna razón, eso hizo sonreír a Sirius. No era que fuera gracioso, o que estaba de acuerdo en que no se podía confiar en los vecinos. Era que, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, Petunia Evans, ahora Dursley, era exactamente la misma mujer que Sirius había aterrorizado la primera vez que se habían encontrado.

— ¿Has ganado mucho dinero de bolsillo?— Preguntó, sonriendo. La pausa de Harry fue suficiente respuesta. La sonrisa de Sirius comenzó a deslizarse, pero la atrapó y la fijó en su lugar.

— ¿No? Bueno, a partir de ahora, obtendrás un galeón a la semana—.

— ¿Pero por qué?— Harry se quedó atónito.

— Porque tenemos mucha limpieza por delante y mereces una recompensa por ayudar—.

Por la expresión de su rostro, Sirius pudo ver que este era un concepto completamente nuevo para su ahijado.

— Será bueno para ti; aprenderás cómo administrar el dinero y cómo ahorrar para las cosas—.

— Un galeón es demasiado—, dijo Harry de inmediato. — ¡Gurbock dijo que eran cinco libras!—

— Sé lo que vale un galeón, niño—, dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

— Pero...—

— Pero nada—, dijo Sirius, todavía sonriendo. Harry siguió murmurando su desacuerdo.

— De lo contrario lo haré dos galeones a la semana—. Eso hizo callar a su ahijado. Otro pensamiento que lo había evitado recientemente le llamó la atención nuevamente.

— Hablando de galeones, tenemos que esconderlos—. Harry ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Los?—

— El dinero que sacamos el martes por la noche. No podemos dejar una fortuna en tu mochila—, dijo Sirius.

— Dejaremos algo de eso allí, obviamente, pero deberíamos repartir el resto un poco—.

— ¿Por qué?— Pregunto Harry

— En caso de que tengamos que irnos apurados—.

— Pero estamos a salvo aquí, ¿no?—

Sirius debatió entre ser honesto o ser reconfortante. _Acaba de pasar el pasado Merlín-quien-sabe-cuanto siendo honesto conmigo. Además, he sido honesto con él hasta el momento, _pensó, _y todavía lo está afrontando. _

— No losé—, dijo. — Cualquiera que me conozca sabe que odié este lugar pero después de que terminen de buscar loslugares que _me _gustan, comenzarán a buscar en cualquier otro lugar con el que esté asociado. Después de eso essolo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que vengan—.

— ¿Qué haremos?— Pregunto Harry

— Hacerlo seguro—.

Poco después de su conversación en el descansillo, Canuto y Harry regresaron a la cocina. Canuto fue directamente a la mochila de Harry, que había estado descansando en una silla junto a la mesa desde que se mudaron, y recuperó sus bolsas de dinero.

— ¿Estás dispuesto a esconderte?— preguntó.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon.

— ¿Yo?—

— No, el niño detrás de ti—, dijo Canuto, sonriendo.

— Sí, tú—, dijo, revolviendo el cabello de Harry.

— Supongo—, dijo Harry.

— Excelente. Trate de poner una cantidad igual en cada piso para que...—

—Canuto, hay dos mil galeones en cada bolsa—, dijo Harry.

— Cincuenta galeones y unos cuantos billetes de banco muggles son suficientes. Puedes dejar lo que queda aquí y lo resolveré más tarde—.

La expresión de Canuto parpadeó al pensar en algo.

— Y _no _escondas cada moneda individualmente—. Harry se rio.

— ¿Tienes todo eso?— Harry asintió.

— Bien. Estaré en la biblioteca si me necesitas—.

— ¿La biblioteca?—

— Es un lugar con libros—, dijo Canuto con seriedad. — Libros muy polvorientos, podría agregar y…—

— _Sé _lo que es una biblioteca—, dijo Harry, exasperado.

— Uno esperaría que sí—. Harry hizo una mueca.

— Voy a estar investigando—, dijo Canuto.

— Quiero asegurarme de que no terminemos con visitantes sorpresa—.

Le tomó a Harry más tiempo del que esperaba esconder las monedas en la casa, pero estaba feliz con los resultados. Incluso había tenido la previsión de pedir prestado un trozo de pergamino y una pluma del estudio en la planta baja para registrar todos sus escondites.

— ¿Todo listo?— Canuto preguntó cuándo entró a la biblioteca. Harry se dirigió hacia el sofá grande y curvo donde estaba sentado su padrino rodeado de polvo y libros y le pasó el pedazo de pergamino. Una manga del jersey de Canuto estaba manchada de polvo; obviamente lo había usado para limpiar la mesa en la que estaba trabajando.

— ¿Qué es esto?—

— Una lista de donde lo escondí todo—, dijo Harry, apoyándose en el brazo del sofá. Nunca se habría atrevido a hacerlo en la casa de los Dursley.

— Niño listo—, dijo Canuto, pareciendo complacido. Marcó la página del pesado libro que estaba leyendo y miró el pergamino.

— Estaño en la despensa—, leyó en voz alta,

— Archivador en el estudio de la planta baja, jarrón en el estante de la sala de estar, tocador en el dormitorio de invitados, mesita de noche en el dormitorio principal y— Canuto sonrió —, una funda de almohada en el Alacena en el cuarto piso —.

— ¿Está bien?—

— Muy bien—, dijo Canuto, asintiendo. — Sin embargo, una sugerencia: trasladar el alijo de la cómoda en el dormitorio a algún lugar aquí. Es más fácil llegar a ese corredor—.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien—. Luego frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?—

— Aquí hay una chimenea—, dijo Canuto, gesticulando hacia ella, — y ésta y la del salón no están conectadas a la red de Floo sino a la chimenea de la cocina que _está _conectada a la red de Floo. Si tenemos que irnos...

— ¿Qué es la Red Floo?—

— Supongo que es un poco como el subterráneo muggle—, dijo Canuto después de un momento de pensamiento.

— Excepto que usamos chimeneas, no estaciones—.

— ¿Cómo encajan los trenes en una chimenea?— Pregunto Harry

Canuto se rió.

— Ellos no—.

— Entonces, ¿qué te lleva?—

— El fuego—.

— Pero, no... Quiero decir, el fuego está caliente—, terminó sin convicción.

Canuto no se rió cuando Harry casi lo esperaba y una pequeña sonrisa agradecida tocó su rostro.

— Lo está—, estuvo de acuerdo. — Usamos Polvos Floo para que sea inofensivo. Todavía hace calor, obviamente, pero no puede quemarte.

— Lo arrojas, dices a dónde vas y el fuego... te lleva allí... es algo así como difícil de explicar.

— ¿Tenemos algún polvo Floo?— Harry pregunto ansiosamente.

— No—, dijo Canuto. — Lo tiré todo hace unos días—. La cara de Harry cayó.

— Tiene una fecha de caducidad y he visto algunos resultados desagradables cuando la gente lo usa sin darse cuenta de eso—.

— ¿Como que?—

— Al igual que peor que Particionarse—, Canuto dijo con gravedad.

— ¿Particionarse?—

— Cuando las personas Aparecen, desaparecen de un lugar y aparecen casi instantáneamente en otro—, dijo, evitando la siguiente pregunta de Harry, — a veces, si no se concentran, dejan fragmentos de sí mismos—. Harry sintió que una expresión de disgusto se asentaba en su rostro cuando se imaginó un par de piernas abandonadas en medio de una calle que se parecía a Privet Drive.

— No es bonito—, dijo Canuto con gravedad. — Lo vi bastante cuando era un Auror; estaríamos persiguiendo a alguien que estaría tan desesperado por alejarse que no estarían lo suficientemente concentrados y... bueno...—

— Urgh—, dijo Harry, arrugando la nariz.

Canuto hizo una mueca y luego frunció el ceño de repente y escribió algo en su propio pergamino.

— Recordé una barrera—, dijo en respuesta a la mirada confusa de Harry. Escribió algo más.

— Y tendremos que comprar más Polvos Floo—, agregó con una sonrisa antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar. Luego suspiró.

— Creo que tendremos que volver al Callejón Diagon pronto—.

— ¿De Verdad?— Harry pregunto emocionado. Canuto asintió.

— ¿Podemos echar un vistazo más alrededor esta vez?—

— Me gustaría llevarte a los suministros de calidad de quidditch—, dijo Canuto pensativo.

— ¡Ocho y medio y probablemente no sabes lo que es una Bludger!—

— ¿Es tan malo?— Harry pregunto tentativamente.

— James probablemente está revolcándose en su tumba—, dijo Canuto, con los labios contraídos.

— Y Lily estará furiosa de que hayamos estado viviendo juntos durante casi una semana y no te he enseñado nada—.

— ¡Me has enseñado mucho!—

— En realidad no—, dijo Canuto.

— Te he enseñado cosas que cualquier niño hechicero sabe desde el nacimiento. Estabas justo detrás... Te diré una cosa, tendremos barreras y quizás incluso un encantamiento de Fidelio hoy o mañana, y después de eso, comenzaré a darte lecciones—.

— ¿Clases de magia?— Harry pregunto emocionado.

— En medio de otras cosas. Toma, necesitarás esto—.

Harry aceptó la varita de su padrino con una sonrisa ansiosa y resistió la tentación de agitarla y ver qué pasaría.

— ¿Para qué?—

—Encantamiento Fidelio—, murmuró Canuto, hojeando un pesado libro.

— ¿El encanto que mis padres usaban?— el tosió

— Esa es la uno...Aha—. Canuto comenzó a hojear una pequeña página de escritura.

— ¿Cómo funciona?—

— Es como un voto inquebrantable—, dijo Canuto, y luego suspiró. — Un voto inquebrantable es...—

— Bastante se explica por sí mismo, Supongo—, dijo Harry.

Canuto sonrió. — Hay tres grupos. Existe el Secreto, la persona o las personas que protege el amuleto, el Guardián del Secreto y hay un... bueno, en Votos irrompibles se llaman Unión, pero esa es la palabra incorrecta en este caso. Más como... Un testigo. Se van a la mitad, así que no están realmente en el secreto —.

— Entonces, ¿quién es qué?— Pregunto Harry

— Tú eres el secreto—, dijo Canuto. — Soy el Guardián Secreto y Kreacher puede ser nuestro testigo—.

Harry cambió uno de los libros que rodeaban a Canuto y se sentó en el borde de la mesa. — ¿Se le permite serlo?—

— No veo por qué no—.

— ¿Solo protege la casa? El encanto, quiero decir—.

— Desafortunadamente, sí. Una vez que nosotros, o tú, en este caso, salgamos del límite, creo que serán los primeros pasos, somos un juego justo de nuevo—.

— ¿Así que estamos atrapados aquí?— Pregunto Harry Rara vez se le había permitido salir en el Número Cuatro y ciertamente prefería la compañía de Canuto a la de los Dursley, por lo que no creía que fuera tan malo. Canuto acababa de mencionar un viaje al Callejón Diagon, y Harry estaba ansioso por ir. Se alegró, sin embargo, cuando Canuto respondió.

— No. Creo que tendremos que ser cuidadosos—, dijo Canuto.

— Significará disfraces cuando salgamos y necesitaremos algún tipo de plan de respaldo si alguno de los dos es reconocido—.

— ¿Pero no puedes aparecerte como Kreacher?—

— Yo puedo. Tú no puedes—.

— Me quedaré a tu lado entonces—, dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Eso podría no ser siempre posible. ¿Y si estuviéramos separados de alguna manera, o si hubiera un duelo?—

— No sé—, dijo Harry. — ¿No podría ayudar?—

— Todavía no. Pero lo agregaremos a la lista de cosas que tengo que enseñarte: —Duelo—. Canuto sonrió.

— Podemos limpiar el comedor, no es como si estuviéramos invitando gente, y usarlo como sala de entrenamiento...

Probablemente también necesitarás una varita—. Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron con la idea. _¡Una varita! _Canuto tiró otro libro hacia él y leyó algunos párrafos.

— Supongo que siempre está el Floo—, dijo, más para sí mismo que para Harry. — Pero tendrías que encontrar una chimenea y luego tendrías que decir "Número Doce, Grimmauld Place"—. Su padrino resopló y cerró el libro de golpe.

— Pensándolo bien, tal vez no—.

— ¿Rompería el encantamiento de Fidelio?—

— Significaría que saben dónde encontrarnos—, dijo Canuto. Metió la mano en el bolsillo, frunció el ceño y luego extendió una mano hacia Harry.

Harry pasó su varita hacia atrás y Canuto la golpeó, haciendo que un libro saliera volando de los estantes y aterrizara con un golpe en la mesa. Ambos tosieron en la nube de polvo resultante.

—...pero no creo que puedan llegar hasta nosotros. Probablemente bloquearían la red Floo y nos atraparían la próxima vez que saliéramos—.

Para sí mismo más que Harry, murmuró:

— Supongo que siempre hay Trasladores...—

— ¿Qué es un trasaldor?—

— Traslador—, dijo Canuto. — Es una especie de Aparición, pero necesitas estar tocando algo. Desafortunadamente, si alguien se apoderó del traslador, los traería directamente aquí... hay algunos con contraseñas, pero son más para detener la activación del traslador de activarse —.

— Pero si no sabían la contraseña, no podían usarla—.

— No, pero pudieron averiguar a dónde iba—.

— ¿Cómo?—

— Cuando creas un Traslador, se supone que debes registrarlos, en primer lugar, pero nadie lo hace. Tienes que imaginar el lugar al que te llevarás. Es muy parecido a Aparecerse de esa manera. Y, puesto que lo has puesto mucha energía para imaginar esa ubicación, cualquiera con un poco de entrenamiento, un Auror, por ejemplo, puede ver dónde está y eso rompería el encantamiento de Fidelio, ya que yo sería el que haría el Traslador—.

— ¿Así que estamos atrapados, básicamente?—

— Mientras no seamos vistos por nadie cuando salgamos, estaremos bien—.

— ¿Y si lo estamos?—

— Entonces estamos atrapados—, dijo Canuto, gruñón.

— Pero si no hacemos esto, es solo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que este es el único lugar con una conexión que no se ha verificado, y desafortunadamente, no hay guardia lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener a los Aurores fuera cuando vienen a buscar —.

Harry absorbió esto y luego frunció el ceño pensativamente.

— Oye, Canuto— Canuto levantó una ceja.

— ¿Crees que podría ser el guardián Secreto? Podríamos cambiar...—

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No, absolutamente no!— Canuto gritó, poniéndose de pie, con los ojos desorbitados y no muy concentrados.

— Lo siento—, dijo Harry en voz baja. — Sólo estaba...—

— Lo sé—, dijo Canuto, pareciendo recordar dónde estaba. Respiró hondo y se hundió en el suelo, justo donde estaba, a pesar de que el sofá estaba a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

— Lo siento—, dijo en voz baja. — Lo siento, no debería haber gritado—.

— Está bien—, dijo Harry, un poco ansioso.

— No, no lo es. No es tu culpa...— logró decir. — No debería haber... quiero decir... es solo que...—

— ¿Solo que…?— Harry pregunto tentativamente.

Canuto miró hacia arriba con ojos grises frecuentados.

— El guardián no funcionó tan bien la última vez—, dijo, con voz entrecortada.

De repente, la reacción de Canuto parecía mucho más comprensible.

— Claro—, dijo Harry, sintiéndose increíblemente culpable por siquiera sugerirlo. — Lo siento... no pensé en eso—.

— Lo sé... no es tu culpa. ¡Es solo... argh!— Apuntó una patada al sofá.

— ¡Estúpido Peter! ¡Y estúpido yo por siquiera sugerir la maldita cosa en primer lugar!— Las estanterías temblaron y Harry pudo sentir _algo que _temblaba en el aire a su alrededor.

— Lo siento, ¡está bien!— Canuto gritó en el techo. — ¡Lo siento, no llegué antes y lo siento, confié en él! ¡Lo siento, te hice confiar en él!— Todo lo que rodeaba a Harry, los libros, el pergamino, los pozos de tinta, voló de la mesa y se estrelló contra las estanterías. Las sillas y los escritorios que se alineaban en la pared junto a la puerta cayeron ruidosamente y la chimenea hizo un ruido sordo.

— ¿Canuto?— Pregunto Harry

Los ojos de Canuto se enfocaron en él y su labio inferior tembló una vez. La biblioteca se quedó inmóvil de nuevo.

— Lo siento mucho, Harry—, gruñó. Algo en su tono hizo que Harry estuviera bastante seguro de que no se estaba disculpando por gritar. Una sola lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Canuto. Lo apartó, asombrado. Canuto miró el agua en su mano y luego cerró los ojos. Se derramaron más lágrimas y sus hombros temblaron, pero no hizo ningún sonido.

Harry, sin pensarlo, se bajó del brazo del sofá y fue a sentarse en la alfombra junto a su padrino, que sostenía la cabeza entre sus manos. Canuto no se movió.

— No es... no te culpo—, dijo Harry.

— Deberías—, dijo Canuto, sin levantar la vista.

_No creo que haya tenido la oportunidad de estar molesto desde que murieron... _Harry se dio cuenta con una pequeña sacudida. _Estaba persiguiendo a Peter y luego se fue a Azkaban... y por lo que me contó sobre la_ _prisión, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de recordar que era inocente para estar triste por ellos. Y él no ha_ _llorado aquí... ambos seguimos en la cocina por la noche y no lo he escuchado._

— No recuerdo a mis padres, pero por lo que me contaste de ellos, no querrían que te culpes a ti mismo—, dijo Harry en el mismo tono, tratando de estar tan tranquilo como Canuto había estado cuando él lo encontró en el armario de los Dursley.

— Probablemente no—, dijo Canuto, con voz ahogada.

— Lils me habría abofeteado y me habría dicho que ya era suficiente. Y Cornamenta...— Rió débilmente, pero no parecía forzado.

—Cornamenta me habrían dicho que era un imbécil y hecho o dicho algo para hacerme reír—. Finalmente levantó la vista y sus cejas se alzaron cuando entró en la habitación.

— Oops—, dijo tímidamente, notando el lío. Harry se rio.

— Lo siento por gritar—, dijo Canuto.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

— Está bien—.

— No, no lo está—, dijo, secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Él olfateó una vez y luego parpadeó.

— Lo siento—. Le ofreció a Harry una pequeña sonrisa que Harry le devolvió.

— Creo que me estoy volviendo blandengue—. Sacudió la cabeza, aparentemente desconcertado.

— Si Cornamenta y Lunático estuvieran aquí, nunca me dejarían en paz—, dijo, y luego se detuvo, como si esperara que ellos hablaran.

El silencio era casi insoportable.

— Entonces—, dijo Harry, vacilante en una voz tranquila que parecía demasiado, demasiado fuerte, — eh... ¿Guardianes secretos...?—

— Sí—, dijo Canuto, manteniendo su voz firme, aunque Harry sintió que tomó un poco de esfuerzo.

— ¿Por qué crees que deberías ser tú?—

Harry abrió la boca para decir

— porque soy el último que alguien sospecharía— y luego volvió a cerrarla.

— Bueno—, dijo con seriedad, — cuando se trata de hacerlo—, dijo en su lugar: — No soy yo quien _necesita _protección—.

Canuto frunció el ceño. — No creo que eso sea correcto, niño—.

— Lo es—, insistió Harry.

— Lo peor que me harán es enviarme de vuelta a los Dursley o criarme con una familia mágica. Sobreviviría. Puede que no me guste, pero estaría a salvo y cuidaría hasta que vaya a Hogwarts. . Si _te_ atrapan, regresarás directamente a Azkaban. De esta manera, aunque me atrapen, todavía estás a salvo —.

— Es un gran compromiso para asumir—, señaló Canuto.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

— Puedo guardar un secreto—.

— ¿Puedes ahora?— Canuto preguntó, levantando una ceja.

— Bueno, sí—, dijo Harry.

— Lo hago todo el tiempo—.

— ¿Qué secretos?— Canuto exigió.

— No de ti—, dijo Harry, sonriendo y rodando los ojos.

— Quise decir de los Dursleys—.

— ¿Como que?— Repitió Canuto, curioso ahora.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

— Solía escabullirme de mi armario para conseguir comida o ver la televisión cuando salían—.

— Hijo de James hasta el final—, dijo Canuto con orgullo.

— Este es un gran secreto, sin embargo, no es algo como comer comida furtivamente. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes confiar en ti?—

— ¡Por supuesto! Incluso si no pudiera, no es exactamente como si hubiera alguien a quien contar, ¿verdad?—

Canuto asintió pensativamente.

— Está bien—, dijo finalmente, pareciendo serio.

— Serás El Guardián Secreto, al menos hasta que comiences la escuela, y luego lo reevaluaremos... ¿estás seguro de esto?— Harry asintió.

— Está bien. ¿Ves ese libro allí, el verde grande?—

— ¿Sí?—

— Capítulo siete. Léelo—.

— ¡Si amo!— Harry dijo en lo que pensó que era una imitación bastante buena de Kreacher.

— No me llames "Amo"... Atrápalo—.

Harry levantó la vista justo a tiempo para atrapar el libro verde.

— ¿_Medidas defensivas para los paranoicos _?— Harry leyó, riendo.

— Nunca conociste a mi padre—, dijo Canuto sombríamente.

— Por supuesto, nunca diría "paranoico". "Preparado" era su palabra favorita. De todos modos, el capítulo siete es para el Guardián Secreto—.

Harry abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

* * *

Y Hemos llegado al final de este capítulo, a ver que teorías tienen sobre esto. ¿Cómo creen que actuara Harry al ser el Guardián Secreto? ¿Sirius le enseñara algo de provecho? ¿Los atraparan? Esto lo responderán el los comentarios; ya saben la cajita de abajo para sus comentarios quienes pasaran a la autora original nos leemos pronto bye ^^


	7. De Regreso al Callejón Diagón

**Agradecimientos:** Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a):** MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a):** lavida134

**Título:** Innocent — Inocente

**Summary:** El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado:** Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link:** s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de** MarauderLover7**, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todo los lectores de habla hispana.

Capítulo 7 — Regreso al callejón Diagon

—Confío en que todos aquí recuerdan a Remus Lupin— Dumbledore dijo, sonriendo a su personal. Eran las vacaciones de Pascua, no fue eso lo que afectó mucho a Remus, pero los miembros del personal de Hogwarts habían estado bastante ocupados hasta ese momento.

—Por supuesto—, dijo McGonagall, favoreciendo a su antiguo alumno con una sonrisa, mientras Flitwick saludaba alegremente.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Remus—.

—A ustedes también, profesores—, dijo Remus asintiendo a ambos. Él sonrió a los demás; Sprout, su antiguo profesora de Herbología, Hagrid, quien lo había abrazado cuando llegó, Emmeline Vance, que enseñaba Defensa, y el Profesor Quirrell, el joven profesor de Estudios Muggles. El último, sin embargo, no estaba contento de verlo.

—Lupin—, Snape dijo secamente.

_Snivelus. _El pensamiento vino inesperadamente, antes de que Remus pudiera sofocarlo. _Maldito seas, James. Siempre dijiste que me corromperías._

—Snape—.

—Ahora, confío en que todos sepamos por qué estamos aquí—, dijo Dumbledore, recostándose en su silla.

—Para discutir sobre el niño Potter—, dijo Snape, con odio en su tono.

—Todavía no veo cómo me afecta esto, director. Me pagan por enseñar, no por perseguir al mejor amigo mentalmente inestable de James Potter, y cualquier niño que pueda o no haber secuestrado, en todo el país—.

—Estoy pidiendo tu ayuda, Severus—, dijo Dumbledore en un tono agradable, pero firme. Los ojos negros se encontraron con el azul y pasó un momento hasta que Snape miró hacia otro lado y suspiró, pero no discutió más. Remus estaba sorprendido por eso, pero, de nuevo, ya no tenían quince años. Quizás Snape había crecido tanto como él.

— ¿Confío en que todavía estés en contacto con Lucius Malfoy?—

—Sería negligente de mi parte no estarlo, después de que él— me honrara —con la custodia de su hijo en caso de su muerte—.

—Ah, sí—, dijo Dumbledore jovialmente.

—Draco, ¿no es así?—

Snape asintió.

— ¿Estará en Hogwarts...?—

—El año siguiente—, dijo Snape secamente. —Junto con su hermano—.

_El año siguiente... _pensó Remus.

—Y Harry—.

Los ocupantes de la habitación se volvieron a mirarlo.

—Si el niño sobrevive—, dijo Snape, pareciendo infeliz.

—Lo hará—, dijo Remus. Era una pequeña esperanza que Sirius mantuviera a Harry con vida debido a la profecía, pero aun así era una esperanza y Remus se aferraba a ella con todo lo que tenía.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta suavemente.

—De vuelta con Lucius, Severus; quiero que te unas a su búsqueda del chico—.

— ¿Y cuándo podría encontrar el tiempo para hacer eso, Director? ¿Puedo recordarle que este año tengo una clase NEWT de _doce _y con exámenes a solo dos meses?—

—Estoy bien consciente, Severus—, dijo Dumbledore, levantando una mano.

— Pero tal vez una hora cada domingo podría ser reservada—. Snape gruñó y se cruzó de brazos. Dumbledore fijó a Snape con una mirada pensativa.

—Por lo menos—, dijo finalmente, —hacer preguntas sobre el progreso de la búsqueda—. Snape lo miró con cara de piedra.

—Lucius será más abierto contigo que nadie más—.

Snape pareció desplomarse.

—Muy bien, director—.

—Gracias—. Dumbledore dijo con sinceridad.

—Remus, también te aconsejaría que te contactes con Lucius Malfoy—.

— ¿Perdón?—

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron.

—Sé que tú y Lucius han tenido relaciones tensas en el pasado...— Eso fue un problema para Remus.

—...pero si bien has sido de gran utilidad para el Ministerio en los últimos dos meses, su búsqueda es exclusiva de Aurores y Cazadores de Magos y, por último, escuché que querías estar buscando activamente—.

—Bueno, sí, pero...—

— ¿Puedo sugerirte que seas voluntario para buscar en el mundo muggle?— Dumbledore continuó.

—De esa manera, no necesitas tener mucho que ver con Lucius en absoluto—.

—Le haré un favor cuando terminemos aquí—, dijo Remus con decisión.

—Excelente. Minerva, ¿has tenido suerte en el Número Cuatro?—

—He visitado tres veces desde febrero, como bien sabes—, dijo con frialdad.

—Ninguno de los vecinos vio nada. Fue una sorpresa para la mayoría de ellos que los muggles tuvieran otro hijo—.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño.

—Parece que tendré que volver a visitar a Petunia Dursley después de todo—. Él suspiró. —Me imagino que será muy infeliz—.

Los labios de Snape se contrajeron.

—Me imagino que sí, director—.

Dumbledore le lanzó una mirada escrutadora y luego sonrió levemente.

—Ah, sí. Lo había olvidado—.

Remus compartió una mirada con McGonagall quien se veía tan desconcertado como él se sentía.

— ¿Ha habido más teorías acerca de _por_ _qué _se llevaron al niño?— Flitwick chilló.

Dumbledore miró a Remus.

—Si Sirius hubiera querido que Harry muriera, ya estaría muerto—, dijo de mala gana, aunque era cierto. —El hecho de que se estén escondiendo me da bastante seguridad de que Harry todavía está vivo—. _Y la profecía, por supuesto._

—Será un mortífago—, dijo el profesor Sprout con tristeza. —Ese pobre niño pequeño—.

—Si Sirius quisiera llevárselo y criarlo como un Mortífago, no le habría dicho a los Dursleys que se llevaría a Harry—, señaló Remus.

—Ambos habrían desaparecido. No, lo está manteniendo a salvo para que pueda entregarlo a Voldemort—.

Reflejados en las caras que lo rodeaban, había expresiones de lástima, preocupación y, en el caso de Snape, repulsión.

—Eso está muy bien, Lupin—, dijo el maestro de pociones.

— ¿Pero cuánto tiempo hasta que Black se canse de esperar y decida matarlo él mismo?— Flitwick tembló y se cayó de la silla.

—Bueno, ¿Lupin?—

— ¿Cómo se supone que debo saber?— Remus preguntó pesadamente.

—Simplemente pensé—, dijo Snape suavemente, —dada tu historia, que Black podría haber acudido a ti, en busca de ayuda... o un cómplice, tal vez...—

— ¡Severus, en serio!— Dijo la profesora McGonagall, enfureciéndose en la defensa de Remus. Hagrid se puso de pie, pareciendo enojado y luego se sentó cuando Dumbledore negó con la cabeza. — ¡Ya no tienes quince años!—

—Estoy consciente, ¡gracias, Minerva!— Snape dijo, erizado.

— ¡Entonces haz un esfuerzo para actuar a tu edad!— Ella chasqueó. —El director era amigo de Black también y no veo que implican a _él… _O yo, para el caso— Uno de los dispositivos de plata en la mesa en la esquina estaba zumbando locamente. — ¿Crees, tal vez, que como su maestro, le enseñé todo lo que sabe? ¿Qué estoy ocultando a Black y Potter en mi oficina mientras hablamos?—

—No—, dijo Snape malhumoradamente. —Pero él es...—

— ¿Un hombre lobo?— Remus preguntó con cansancio.

Snape le dio una mirada de puro odio.

—Son criaturas oscuras. Todo el mundo lo sabe—. La cara de Emmeline se contrajo, pero Remus negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Oh?— Los labios de la profesora McGonagall eran peligrosamente delgados. —Te habría pensado que de todas las personas, Severus, sabrían mejor que juzgar a las personas basándose en su pasado—. Snape abrió la boca para protestar, pero no parecía capaz de encontrar las palabras. Remus tuvo que admitir que era bastante divertido ver a un hombre de treinta años que estaba siendo enseñado por su anciano colega.

— ¿O debo recordarte tu registro menos que ejemplar? O que tu pasado cuestionable surgió de tus propias decisiones, mientras que Remus surgió de circunstancias sobre las que no tenía control...—

—Minerva, eso es suficiente—, dijo Dumbledore, en voz baja. La profesora McGonagall se calmó, su rostro se puso rojo.

—Está bien, Director—, dijo Snape, con una cara ilegible.

—Habló de más—. Remus enarcó las cejas. Snape sonrió con malicia. —Y me atrevo a decir que Minerva simplemente está tratando de recuperar su propia dignidad...la pérdida de la Copa de la Casa durante cinco años consecutivos debe estar pasando factura...— Las fosas nasales de McGonagall se ensancharon y le lanzó a Snape una mirada de enojo. Dumbledore se rió entre dientes.

—Después de todo, los Gryffindor son famosos por su orgullo...—

—Y Slytherin por su humildad—, dijo Remus irónicamente. El profesor Quirrell rió nerviosamente.

—Exacto—, dijo Snape, dándole una mirada aguda.

— ¿Hemos terminado aquí, director? Tengo ensayos para revisar esta noche si tengo que encontrar tiempo para hablar con Lucius mañana—.

—Puedes irte, Severus, asumiendo que los otros no tienen nada que agregar—. Dumbledore miró alrededor de la habitación, pero todos sacudieron la cabeza. Snape se levantó y salió de la oficina, con sus túnicas negras ondeando detrás de él.

_Todavía parece un murciélago_, pensó Remus, divertido.

— ¿Soy necesario, profesor?— preguntó.

—No, Remus, puedes irte—. Dumbledore hizo un gesto hacia la puerta de la oficina. —Buena suerte con esa carta—.

—Lo necesitaré—, dijo Remus malhumoradamente.

—Te acompañaré—, dijo Hagrid inesperadamente, poniéndose de pie.

La pareja se despidió y se fueron, y mientras se dirigían por la escalera, Remus preguntó:

— ¿Está todo bien, Hagrid?—

Hagrid le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Remus con bastante torpeza.

—Sí, parecía que podrías haber necesitado compañía—.

Remus sonrió. —Tal vez—, admitió. —Gracias—. Remus no terminó yendo directo a casa. Se encontró sentado en la cabaña de Hagrid, con una taza de té humeante, del tamaño de una maceta, frente a él.

—Gracias—, dijo de nuevo.

Hagrid solo agitó una enorme mano. —No hay problema en absoluto—, dijo.

Remus agregó una cantidad generosa de azúcar a su té y lo agitó con una cuchara del tamaño de una paleta de mano.

—Entonces, ¿cómo has estado? Ha pasado un tiempo desde que te visité...—

—Sí, estás ocupado—, dijo Hagrid, sin preocuparse en absoluto. —Y bueno, gracias. En mi negocio habitual, supongo—. Hagrid se levantó y sacó un lote de pasteles de roca del horno y los dejó en la mesa frente a Remus.

Fang levantó la cabeza esperanzado y se acercó para descansar su cabeza en el regazo de Remus, mirando los pasteles cada pocos segundos.

— ¡Fang!—

—Todo está bien—, dijo Remus, dándole una rascada al perro jabalinero detrás de las orejas. Se sintió un poco nostálgico, pero también un poco complacido cuando el perro se quejó felizmente; Un perro le había enseñado a rascar los perros.

Detuvo ese pensamiento y tomó un sorbo de té.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta.

— ¿Hagrid?—

— ¿Te importa?— Hagrid preguntó, mirando hacia la puerta.

—En absoluto—, dijo Remus.

—Ayúdate con un pastel—, dijo Hagrid, levantándose para abrir la puerta.

Remus, que tenía años de experiencia en el trato con la cocina de Hagrid, tomó uno y mientras Hagrid buscaba a tientas con la cerradura, la cortaba con un murmullo,

— _Diffindo—_, y le daba la mayor parte a Fang mientras Hagrid no miraba.

— ¿Cómo están, Charlie, Tonks?—

—Buenas noches, Hagrid—, dijo la amable voz de una chica.

—Bien, gracias—, dijo un chico agradablemente.

— ¿Estás ocupado? Pensamos que podríamos pasar y ver cómo has estado—.

—Eso fue amable de su parte— Hagrid dijo. Su tono se volvió un poco triste.

—Tengo a Remus...—

—Siéntete libre de invitarlos a entrar, Hagrid—, llamó Remus.

—No me importa—.

Hagrid se giró y sonrió a Remus, que sonrió en respuesta, y luego dio un paso atrás para permitir que dos estudiantes mayores, séptimos años, si Remus tenía que adivinar, dentro. La niña tropezó con la alfombra de bienvenida y el niño la atrapó sin ningún signo de pensamiento consciente. Claramente esto pasaba mucho. El sol de principios de abril los siguió.

—Hola—, el chico, un pelirrojo robusto con túnicas de Gryffindor y una insignia de Capitán de Quidditch, saludo con una alegre ola. Cruzó la choza y le ofreció la mano a Remus.

—Charlie Weasley—.

—Remus Lupin. Conozco a tus padres, creo—, dijo Remus, sonriendo. No mencionó que era solo porque había conocido a Gideon y Fabián Prewett, y por extensión a su hermana mayor, Molly, en la guerra.

Charlie le hizo un gesto a la chica Hufflepuff, que era delgada con una cara en forma de corazón y un pelo corto y vivo de color amarillo, a su lado.

—Esta es Nymphadora Tonks—, dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La niña se volvió hacia él con aspecto molesto, su cabello se volvió un rojo brillante como el tomate para adaptarse a su estado de ánimo, luego puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Remus, pareciendo curioso.

—Es solo Tonks—, dijo con irritación. Su cabello volvió a ser amarillo mientras le ofrecía su mano.

—Encantada de conocerte de todos modos—.

—Igualmente—, dijo Remus.

— ¿Eres consciente de que tu cabello acaba de cambiar de color?—

— ¿Mi pelo?— preguntó la niña. Su cabello comenzó a parpadear: rojo, azul, verde, púrpura, naranja, rosa, negro, blanco y volvió a ponerse amarillo otra vez antes de que el ciclo se repitiera.

—No estoy muy segura de lo que quieres decir—. Remus sonrió y un momento después ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Soy un Metamorformaga—, explicó, y mientras lo hacía, su cabello creció, se volvió rizado, cambió a rastas y luego volvió al estilo corto y puntiagudo que había sido antes.

—Impresionante—, dijo Remus. Luego frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dijiste Tonks?—

—Sí, y si me llamas Nymphadora, yo...—

— ¿No eres la hija de Ted y Andy?— Preguntó, preguntándose cuántas chicas de Metamorfomagos de la edad aproximada que tenían, tenían un nombre extraño y un último familiar.

— ¡Pensé que te conocía en alguna parte!— dijo triunfante, ahogando a Charlie, — ¡Ah, pasteles de piedra! Er... mmm...—

—Fui a la escuela con las... hermanas de tu madre—, dijo, incapaz de hablar sobre Sirius.

—Ya veo—, dijo Nymphadora, pareciendo curiosa. —Entonces hubieras conocido a Sirius Black—.

Remus se estremeció. —Lo hice, sí—. Él, Sirius y James solían cuidarla, de hecho. Él no dijo esto, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse: — ¿Todavía disfrutas de pociones?—

Sus ojos se estrecharon. — ¿Cómo sabes eso?—

Remus terminó diciéndole que él la había cuidado antes y terminó contando una visita particularmente agitada; ella les había estado preparando pociones, en realidad agua azucarada, y James se había propuesto encantarlos a todos para mostrar los efectos que ella dijo que tendrían. Remus había terminado con una piel manchada y rosada y una voz ridículamente alta, Sirius con un cuerno y pezuñas de unicornio y el mismo James con orejas de gato y una cola. La niña lo había encontrado todo terriblemente divertido. Luego había convencido a Sirius para que se escondiera y tomara su apariencia. Tanto él como James habían jugado, aunque se dieron cuenta de inmediato de que no era él, porque ¿cuándo había usado Sirius alguna de las camisetas de fútbol de Ted Tonks?... hasta que ella había vuelto a su estado habitual.

Charlie estaba aullando cuando Remus terminó y dejó caer el té sobre sí mismo, pero no lo notó o no le importó. Nymphadora... Remus no podía pensar en ella por su apellido, sintiendo que sería descortés... también se estaba riendo, su cabello era una naranja agradable que casi se parecía a la de Charlie; Parecía que recordaba varias partes de la historia a medida que avanzaban: tenía alrededor de ocho años en ese momento y era lo bastante mayor como para recordar. Hagrid había traído una lata de dulce de melaza y estaba sonriendo a todos mientras llenaba sus tazas. Fang había ido a babear a Charlie.

Remus se encontró a sí mismo disfrutando y sintiéndose solo al mismo tiempo; por un lado, era agradable estar en un ambiente tan amigable, enumerando las amistosas bromas entre los dos años séptimos, pero por otro lado, le recordaba con demasiada fuerza cuando él, James, Sirius, Peter e incluso Lily habían Ha sido esa edad.

Unos pocos años podían cambiarlo todo, Remus lo sabía muy bien, y se preguntaba si la pareja que estaba frente a él estaría a salvo de la crueldad de la vida, si se verían obligados a vivirla, como lo había hecho él, o si lo hubieran hecho. Ser asesinado por el... como James, Lily y Peter habían sido. No se dejó pensar en ninguno de ellos siguiendo el camino de Sirius. _Pero Sirius también parecía ser amigable a los diecisiete años..._

* * *

—Para que sepas—, advirtió Canuto, deteniéndose con la mano en la puerta de la Tienda de Varitas de Ollivander,

—este tipo es espeluznante. Y él sabe... bueno, todo—.

—Él sabrá… ¿quiénes somos?— Pregunto Harry

—Me sorprendería si no lo hiciera—, dijo Canuto.

— ¿No deberías esperar aquí, entonces?— Harry dijo, lanzándole a Canuto una mirada nerviosa.

—No. Además, recibir una varita es como dar tus primeros pasos o decir tu primera palabra. Tengo que estar ahí, es mi trabajo—. Harry decidió que se irían si había alguna posibilidad de que el hombre llamara a los Aurores.

—Es tu decisión—.

Harry entró en la pequeña tienda, casi tropezando; era más alto, hoy, como parte de su disfraz. El interior estaba lleno de polvo, Harry estaba bien acostumbrado al polvo ahora, con un mostrador a solo unos pies dentro de la puerta. Detrás de eso había estantes llenos con miles de cajas. Canuto se deslizó detrás de él y cerró la puerta. Echó una mirada dudosa a la silla delgada en la esquina antes de sentarse con cautela. Se sentó mayormente frente a Harry y al mostrador, pero cada pocos segundos sus ojos se dirigían a la ventana para asegurarse de que nadie viniera. Era la primera vez que habían estado en el mundo mágico desde aquella noche de febrero y ambos estaban un poco nerviosos.

—Buenos días—, dijo una voz suave, haciendo que Harry se pusiera en marcha. Harry escuchó a Canuto aspirar un suspiro detrás de él y luego moverse.

—Eh... hola—, dijo Harry, mirando a su padrino en busca de ayuda.

Canuto se limitó a sonreír y articular, —Te lo dije—.

Harry se volvió hacia el hombre. Era viejo, con ojos pálidos, brumosos y pelo blanco tenue. El señor Ollivander levantó la mano de Harry y la examinó. Todavía estaba por parpadear.

—Me pregunté si lo vería, señor Potter—, dijo el señor Ollivander en voz baja. Volvió sus ojos plateados hacia Canuto.

—Hay algunos rumores bastante desagradables por el momento—.

—Eso hemos escuchado—, dijo Canuto con gravedad.

—Tienes los ojos de tu madre—, dijo el señor Ollivander, volviendo su atención a Harry.

—Parece que ayer estuvo ella misma aquí, comprando su primera varita. De diez y un cuarto de pulgada de largo, Flexible, hecha de sauce. Bonita varita para trabajos con encanto—. El señor Ollivander dejó caer la mano de Harry.

—Por otro lado, tu padre usó una varita de caoba. Pluma de Fénix, Semiflexible. Un poco más de poder y excelente para la transfiguración. Yo sí digo que lo favoreció...— El señor Ollivander apartó el flequillo de Harry, rubio hoy, lejos de su cicatriz. Harry resistió el impulso de apartar su mano y alisar su cabello.

—Lamento decir que vendí la varita que hizo esto...— dijo. —Trece pulgadas y media. Tejo. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... si hubiera sabido lo que iba a hacer en el mundo...— Suspiró y miró. De vuelta a Canuto.

—Ciprés, ¿verdad? Quince pulgadas—.

—Y nervio de corazón de dragón—, Canuto dijo con cuidado.

—Otra varita poderosa, si es de otra manera. Y no una varita malvada, al menos no para comenzar con...— Le dio a Canuto una mirada penetrante.

—Nunca fue una varita malvada—, dijo Canuto en voz baja.

— ¿Todavía lo tienes entonces?— Canuto vaciló y luego asintió.

— ¿Puedo verla?— Preguntó el señor Ollivander.

—Mientras prometas devolvérmelo, ileso—, dijo Canuto con severidad.

—Sí, sí. Era una varita leal, me parece recordar. Dudo que pueda revenderla incluso si quisiera y sería una pena destruir algo tan hermoso—. Canuto miró a Harry y pasó su varita al anciano que la acarició y se la acercó a la oreja. Todo estuvo en silencio por un momento y Harry se tomó el tiempo para contemplar la cordura del fabricante de varitas y luego el señor Ollivander suspiró y pasó la varita de vuelta a Canuto.

—No, nunca fue una varita malvada—, dijo con una sonrisa distante.

—Bien, señor Potter. Usted está aquí bastante antes de lo normal, pero como usted es quien es, no puedo sorprenderme...— sacó una cinta métrica de un bolsillo de su túnica.

— ¿Cuál es tu brazo de varita?—

—Derecha—, dijo Harry; Canuto lo había dejado probar su varita para realizar algunos hechizos básicos, aunque la varita de Canuto era bastante impredecible. A veces, casi no haría nada, pero en otras ocasiones mejoraría significativamente el hechizo de Harry, como si tuviera la noche en que dejaron Privet Drive.

—Espera... sí... ahora quédate allí—.

—Espere—, dijo Canuto. Agitó su varita y Harry se encogió unos cuantos centímetros, volviendo a su tamaño normal.

El señor Ollivander les dio ambas miradas curiosas.

—Eso podría haber dificultado las cosas—, dijo finalmente, y luego sonrió.

—Siempre fue una buena varita para los hechizos no verbales—. Canuto asintió. El señor Ollivander blandió la cinta métrica y dio un paso hacia Harry otra vez.

—Confío en que tu tutor te haya informado sobre los rudimentos de Fabricantes de varitas—

—Sí, señor—, dijo Harry. —La varita elige al mago, ¿verdad?—

—Así que estabas escuchando ese día—, le dijo el señor Ollivander a Canuto.

—Nunca estuve seguro... Sí, señor Potter, eso es esencialmente. Cada varita es única de la misma manera que cada mago es único—. La cinta métrica ahora estaba midiendo entre las fosas nasales de Harry y Harry se quedó con los ojos cruzados tratando de mirarla. Una risa mal asfixiada desde la esquina hizo que se mirara a Canuto. —Usamos una variedad de árboles de varita aquí, y los núcleos son Nervio de corazón de Dragón, pelo de Unicornio o Pluma de Fénix...— Continuó charlando mientras medía a Harry: por qué el ancho del espacio entre sus ojos era importante, Harry no tenía idea, y luego el señor Ollivander dio un paso atrás.

—Que hará—. La cinta métrica cayó al suelo y se enroscó, como una serpiente. Él revoloteó detrás del mostrador.

Por un momento, Harry temió que iba a llamar al Ministerio, pero regresó a los pocos segundos con una pila de cajas. Harry se relajó.

—Intente esto, señor Potter—.

Harry aceptó una varita negra y delgada. — ébano y Cabello de unicornio, Doce pulgadas, rígida—. Harry pensó que sonaba como la varita de una chica, pero de todos modos él la saludó con la mano.

El tintero del mostrador explotó, empapando a Harry y al señor Ollivander. Canuto estaba riendo desde su esquina.

—No creo que me guste—, dijo Harry.

—Esa varita no parece gustarle a nadie—, dijo Ollivander, frotándose la bata con un pañuelo. Le hizo un gesto a Harry para que bajara la varita. —Quizás este—, dijo, ofreciéndole a Harry una varita ligeramente torcida. —arce y pluma de fénix. Siete pulgadas. Bastante Flexible—. Esta vez, Harry apenas había levantado la varita antes de que fuera arrebatada. —pera y nervio de corazón de dragón. Nueve pulgadas. Esbelta—. Este quemó la mano de Harry cuando trató de sostenerla. Maldijo en voz baja: en los dos meses que él y Canuto habían estado viviendo juntos, había aprendido algunos buenos y se lo devolvió al fabricante de varitas.

Canuto parecía estar disfrutando, viendo a Harry rechazar y ser rechazado por lo que deben haber sido cuarenta varitas. Había probado todos los núcleos ofrecidos por Ollivander, y al menos uno de cada tipo de madera, y empezaba a sentir que el señor Ollivander se estaba quedando sin palabras sinónimo de —elástico—. Harry también había logrado destruir la mitad de la tienda; prendió fuego al mostrador, vaporizó una de las patas de la silla de Canuto, derrumbó uno de los estantes e hizo un gran agujero en el techo cuando una de las varitas había soltado lo que solo podía describirse como un rayo.

—Un cliente difícil—, dijo Ollivander, cada vez más feliz con cada rechazo. —No te preocupes, te encontraremos una pareja perfecta... Quizás algo más inusual... Sí, no veo por qué no...— Desapareció y regresó un momento después, agarrando una caja negra. —acebo y pluma de fénix. Once pulgadas. Agradable y flexible—.

Harry tomó la varita. En el momento en que tocó la madera lisa, el calor corrió por sus dedos y subió por su brazo, pero fue agradable, no como la sensación de ardor de la varita de pera. También reconoció el sentimiento; era la misma sensación de hormigueo que había tenido antes de terminar en el techo de las cocinas de la escuela, antes de que la peluca de la señora Peterson se pusiera azul, y la misma sensación que tenía cuando cerró todas las puertas de su casa en su primera semana viviendo con Canuto.

—Puedo sentirlo—, dijo Harry con incertidumbre.

—Dale una ola—, respiró el señor Ollivander, apenas visible detrás de la pila de cajas de varitas en el mostrador.

Harry lo hizo y un chorro de chispas rojas y doradas brotó de su extremo y se esfumó en el aire a su alrededor.

Canuto estaba radiante.

—Oh, bravo— El señor Ollivander lloró. —Sí, de hecho. Muy bien... y curioso. Sí, muy curioso—.

— ¿Qué es curioso?— Preguntó Harry, pasando la varita hacia atrás, un poco renuente, para que el señor Ollivander pudiera envolverla.

—Recuerdo cada varita que vendí, señor Potter. Cada varita. Y da la casualidad de que el Fénix que le dio esta pluma dio otra... solo una. Es muy curioso que usted esté destinado a esta varita, cuando su hermana te dio esa cicatriz —. Harry compartió una mirada con Canuto que parecía preocupado. —Es curioso cómo suceden estas cosas... Creo que es seguro decir que podemos esperar grandes cosas de usted, señor Potter. Después de todo, El que no debe ser nombrado hizo grandes cosas también... terribles, sí, pero geniales. —

Harry se estremeció. Canuto tenía razón. Este hombre era _espeluznante. _

— ¿Qué sentí cuando levanté la varita?—

Pregunto Harry mientras pagaba.

—Su magia—, dijo Ollivander, pareciendo complacido con la pregunta. —Las varitas son solo un medio, después de todo. Un medio muy poderoso, brillante, pero un medio, no obstante. Tienen su propia magia, pero no puede ser aprovechada sin un mago. Sin embargo, un mago puede tener magia sin una varita. — El señor Ollivander le pasó el paquete marrón que era su varita y los arqueó en su tienda, aunque solo después de que Canuto hubiera vuelto a lanzar el hechizo para hacer que Harry volviera a ser más alto.

—Eso fue interesante—, dijo Harry.

—Siempre lo es—, dijo Canuto. —Desenvuelve tu varita. A partir de ahora, irá a todas partes contigo—.

Harry hizo eso y metió la varita en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. Canuto parecía que iba a decir algo gracioso, pero se lo pensó mejor.

— ¿A dónde vamos ahora?—

—Por Polvos Floo—, dijo Canuto. —Solía haber un vendedor ambulante en el boticario, pero creo que se ha ido...—

Deambularon durante casi diez minutos antes de que finalmente encontraran un puesto cerca de la heladería.

Canuto envió a Harry a comprar helado, mientras que él compró una bolsa del polvo brillante y una dirección de la orden del búho del vendedor.

—Un búho a continuación, creo—, dijo Canuto. —Entonces estamos preparados para pedidos de búhos y no tendremos que salir tan a menudo—.

—Vi un Emporio de Búho antes—, dijo Harry con la boca llena de su helado.

— ¿Lechuzas?— Canuto preguntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Creo que sí—.

—De la memoria, eso fue por el final del Caldero Chorreante—. Canuto condujo a Harry por la calle y hacia el Emporio. Harry vaciló, su pie medio en la puerta; el interior estaba oscuro, iluminado solo por lámparas de aceite dispersas a intervalos aleatorios y la pequeña cantidad de luz natural que entraba por la puerta. A su alrededor brillaban pares de ojos, el sonido de plumas crujientes y silbidos silenciosos.

—Hola, allí—, dijo una bruja, abriéndose paso hacia ellos. — ¿Necesitas ayuda o estás feliz de mirar?—

—Estamos buscando un búho—, dijo Canuto.

Harry resopló y luego se agachó, riendo mientras Canuto intentaba golpear su nuca. — ¡No me culpes, lo dijiste!—

Canuto frunció el ceño y golpeó la parte superior de la cabeza de Harry.

—No están muertos en absoluto, ¿verdad? Se están escondiendo allí, burlándose de mí—.

— ¿Quién está muerto?— preguntó la bruja, pareciendo preocupada.

—Eh... Mi último búho—, dijo Harry, asumiendo apresuradamente una expresión afectada. Canuto se atragantó.

—Oh, lo siento, amor—, dijo ella, palmeando su hombro. Le lanzó a Canuto una mirada sucia para reírse. Harry asintió, tratando de parecer miserable. —Sé que es difícil perder una mascota... siempre tendrán un lugar especial en tu corazón, y siempre he encontrado que es mejor aliviar el dolor al encontrar otra mascota para hacerte compañía—.

—Sí... er... eso es lo que esperaba—, dijo Harry. —Y siempre me han gustado los búhos—.

—A mí también—, dijo la bruja. —Siempre he encontrado que son criaturas inteligentes, mucho más inteligentes que los gatos o los perros, o que Merlín no permita, los _sapos_, y mucho más práctico. Los muggles parecen pensar que los perros pueden llevar periódicos, pero todavía no los he visto—. Canuto gruñó silenciosamente. La bruja le dio una mirada divertida.

— ¿Puedo darle una bebida, señor?—

—No—, dijo Canuto. —Podrías mostrarnos los búhos, sin embargo. Eso sería genial—.

— ¿Estás buscando algo en particular?— preguntó la bruja.

—Una lechuza—, dijo Harry, con una mirada astuta a su padrino.

—Ira a Hogwarts este año—, mintió Canuto, asintiendo en dirección a Harry.

—Oh, ha dicho suficiente—, dijo la bruja alegremente. — ¿Vas a estar enviando paquetes y cartas regularmente, me imagino?— Harry sonrió, asintiendo.

—Necesitarás algo fuerte, entonces—, dijo la bruja, tocando su barbilla. —Algo de nuestro rango más amplio...— Ella chasqueó su lengua pensando y luego sonrió. —Tenemos unos cuantos búhos águila—, sugirió.

—Son populares entre los purasangres—.

—Sí, lo sé—, dijo Canuto lacónicamente. —Preferiría algo un poco diferente—. La bruja miró curiosa su reacción.

Harry trató de pensar en una excusa, pero Canuto le dio una paliza. —Su último búho fue un búho real—, le murmuró a la bruja, inclinando su cabeza en dirección a Harry.

—En ese caso—, dijo apresuradamente, —tenemos grandes búhos cornudos. Son un poco más raros—.

Canuto negó con la cabeza.

—Me asustan—, dijo. —Algo en los ojos... siempre parecen estar frunciendo el ceño—.

Personalmente, Harry no tenía nada contra los búhos cornudos, pero no dijo nada. Era un búho compartido, por lo que ambos deberían estar de acuerdo.

—Vendimos nuestro último búho barrado el lunes—, dijo frunciendo el ceño. —Y no tenemos más hasta la próxima semana—. Sus ojos se iluminaron.

— ¿Sabes qué, sin embargo? Tenemos algo un poco más raro si estás interesado—.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto Harry

—Tenemos un búho nival en este momento. Ella es joven pero a algunas personas les gustan más así porque son más fáciles de entrenar—.

Canuto y Harry compartieron una mirada.

— ¿Podemos verla?— Canuto preguntó.

—Por supuesto—. La bruja los condujo a través de la tienda, apartando ocasionalmente de su camino a una de las aves que vagaban libremente, hasta que alcanzaron una sección ligeramente más brillante. Había varios búhos más jóvenes, incluso algunas jaulas con madres que anidan, y encontraron al búho sentado imperiosamente en una percha en la parte posterior.

Harry nunca hubiera imaginado que era una lechuza nevada; ella era gris, y todas las fotos que había visto habían mostrado búhos nevados como blancos. Estaba cubierta con un abrigo desigual de suaves plumas grises, aunque sus alas estaban moteadas de blanco y negro. Sus ojos dorados se volvieron hacia ellos, casi arrogantemente, y Harry casi tuvo que reírse de la forma en que su comportamiento contrasta su apariencia abigarrada.

—Ella es ciertamente diferente—, dijo Canuto, pareciendo divertida.

—Sin embargo, será asombrosa cuando pierda las plumas de bebé—, dijo la bruja. La lechuza hizo clic en su pico como si estuviera de acuerdo.

— ¿Puede ella volar?— Canuto preguntó.

—Por supuesto—.

—Eso es todo lo que importa, entonces—, dijo Canuto, encogiéndose de hombros. Se volvió hacia Harry.

— ¿Qué piensas?— La lechuza mordió su dedo y frotó su pico contra su mano. Canuto sonrió.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta?—

—Diez galeones—, dijo la bruja.

— ¿Para una lechuza?— Canuto preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—Ella es una raza rara—, dijo la bruja.

—Justo lo suficiente—, dijo Canuto, buscando las monedas en su bolsillo.

La bruja los ayudó a encontrar una jaula que aún sería lo suficientemente grande para ella cuando ella terminara de crecer y habló Harry, ya que Canuto se aburría y ahora estaba asomando una lechuza de aspecto irritable, a través de los aspectos básicos de su cuidado. También compraron algunos trucos para lechuzas que la mujer dijo que ayudarían con el entrenamiento. Salieron de la tienda y los tres parpadearon a la luz del día.

—Deja salir a la lechuza—, dijo Canuto. Harry lo hizo y ella saltó y se sentó en el hombro de Canuto. Echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor y, una vez que se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie, dijo:

—Dile la dirección de la casa y que nos reuniremos con ella allí—.

—no puedes—

—No si quieres que ella lo encuentre—.

Le tomó a Harry un momento darse cuenta de lo que quería decir. Luego asintió.

—Está bien, eh... ¿Podrías encontrarnos en el Número Doce, Grimmauld Place?— Harry se sintió un poco tonto, pero la lechuza lanzó un grito y se fue, con el ala cortando la nariz de Canuto.

—Excelente—. Canuto encogió la jaula y la metió en un bolsillo. —Ella habría sido un dolor de llevar—, explicó. Harry asintió.

Él se dirigió a la calle de nuevo. Harry había pensado que iban a la librería, pero aparentemente educarlo en los asuntos de Quidditch estaba en lo más alto en la lista de prioridades de Canuto; fue literalmente arrastrado a través de la puerta por su ansioso padrino.

El interior era más grande de lo que Harry había esperado. Estaba brillantemente iluminada y decorada brillantemente. Una de las paredes, la que incluía la ventana del escaparate, tenía palos de escoba de todos los tamaños y se montaba en los paneles de madera rojizos que eran consistentes en toda la tienda. La segunda pared estaba dedicada al equipo: grandes pelotas rojas que Canuto llamaba Quaffles, negras llamadas Bludgers y diminutas Snitches Doradas, así como bates, guantes, gafas protectoras, botas y todo tipo de protectores acolchados de madera.

Las otras dos paredes estaban dedicadas a la liga de Quidditch, con grandes pancartas de equipo, pósteres de equipo y pósteres de jugadores individuales. En los estantes debajo de estos había libros, ya sea sobre los equipos o sobre jugadores individuales, y varias mercancías; había cosas comunes como sombreros, bufandas, insignias de todas las formas y tamaños y figuras, y también había batas, murciélagos y balones autografiados.

Canuto lo arrastró hasta una mesa de exhibición junto al mostrador, donde pequeñas estatuillas de plástico volaban sobre un tono reducido.

— ¿Lo ves? ¿El que está flotando en el medio?— Harry asintió. —Él es el Buscador...— Canuto se dispuso a explicar las reglas del juego. Era fácil de seguir, pensó Harry, y estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, aunque no estaba seguro de cuándo tendría la oportunidad.

—Lo siento, amor—, dijo una mujer de mediana edad, tropezando con un recipiente de esmalte de escoba.

—Está bien—, murmuró Harry distraídamente, todavía mirando las pequeñas figuras.

—Y te preguntas de dónde lo sacó Dora—, le dijo cariñosamente un hombre de vientre redondo.

La mujer gruñó y por un momento pareció bastante intimidante; era alta, con ojos grises, cabello castaño y pómulos altos. El hombre, su marido, decidió Harry, le guiñó un ojo. El rostro de la mujer se suavizó por completo mientras sonreía.

—Oye, chico, ven a echar un vistazo a estos—, llamó Canuto. Estaba de pie junto a la pantalla de una escoba, apuntando a un barril de bolas doradas.

— ¿Son snitches?— Pregunto Harry, alcanzando uno.

Canuto le cogió la mano.

—No toques uno a menos que lo estés comprando—, advirtió. —Tienen recuerdos de manos y lo último que alguien quiere es una Snitch que no los reconoce—. Harry se metió las manos en los bolsillos para no sentirse tentado a tocar. Canuto se rió de él.

—Definitivamente eres tu mamá—.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—

—James habría rogado comprar uno por ahora—.

— ¿Pensé que habías dicho que papá jugaba como Cazador?—

—Lo hizo, pero también jugó como Buscador; era un Buscador empezando, aunque no había puestos disponibles de Cazador cuando estábamos en segundo año. Desde el tercer año hasta el sexto jugó de Cazador y luego, en séptimo año, regresó a Buscador—.

— ¿Por qué?—

—Davey Gudgeon estuvo un año por encima de nosotros: jugó de Bateador hasta su tercer año y luego hubo un incidente con el Sauce Golpeador y su coordinación ojo-mano no fue lo suficientemente buena para Bateador, así que siguió de buscador—.

— ¿Incidente con el sauce?— Repitió Harry.

—Es un árbol en Hogwarts. Hubo una tendencia de juego en nuestro segundo año para ver quién podía acercarse más... nosotros, los Gryffindor siempre sobresalimos, por supuesto, pero Gudgeon casi perdió un ojo. Se detuvo después de eso... —

— ¿Perdió un ojo?—

—El árbol lo golpeó—, dijo Canuto, encogiéndose de hombros. —Demasiado mal—.

— ¿La búsqueda no es más fácil? Quiero decir, la Snitch es más pequeña—.

—Sí, pero la Snitch no está tratando de golpearte. Sin embargo, si extrañas a un Bludger y te vuela...— Harry hizo una mueca; anteriormente, había visto una de las figuras golpeadas por una bola negra del tamaño de un cojinete de bolas. La estatuilla había perdido un brazo (aunque Canuto le había asegurado que era un efecto exagerado y que lo peor que realmente sucedió fue una fractura). —De todos modos, Cornamenta jugó a Buscador cuando se fue porque nadie más podía. El único interesado fue un primer año y todos saben que los novatos no pueden jugar—.

Se inclinaron para mirar los palos de escoba. Canuto estaba curioso acerca de cómo habían mejorado en los últimos siete años. La mujer que había tropezado antes estaba allí con su marido; —Todavía creo que deberíamos darle a ella el búho—, dijo ella, inspeccionando un elegante palo de escoba.

—Dromeda, te lo digo, ella querrá la escoba, no un pájaro. Además, ella ya tiene ese gato rubicundo...—

—Sí, Ted, ¿pero con qué va a ayudarla una escoba?— dijo la mujer, esquivando otra pantalla. —Los búhos son prácticos—

—Dromeda, ella estudia mucho. Tendrá que hacerlo si alguna vez va a ser aceptada por el DALM—. La mujer asintió.

—Deberíamos darle algo _divertido _—.

—Es por eso que eres el favorito—, dijo la mujer acusadora.

—Por supuesto—, dijo el hombre. —No fue _mi _idea nombrarla Nymphadora...— La cabeza de Canuto se levantó y su rostro se desvaneció de todo color. La mujer empujó a su marido, riendo.

— ¿Perdóneme?— Apareció un dependiente. —Nos gustaría pedir una comet 260—.

—Excelente elección—, dijo el hombre, sonriendo. —Estamos agotados por el momento, desafortunadamente, pero nos pondremos en contacto con el decimosexto...—

—Está bien—, dijo la mujer sonriendo. —Mientras esté lista para ponerla en la cama de mi hija antes del veinticuatro...—

Harry no escuchó el resto; Canuto lo agarró y lo arrastró detrás de un estante apilado con brújulas de escoba.

—los conoces— Harry adivinó.

—La mujer es mi prima—, dijo Canuto. Harry tomó otra mirada escéptica. No creía que se pareciera a Canuto en absoluto, excepto quizás a los ojos, pero entonces, él no se parecía a Dudley. Esperaron hasta que le dieran la espalda y luego salieron por la puerta de la tienda y se mezclaron con la multitud de vacaciones.

* * *

Como ven los sustos que dan gusto están a la orden del día, y al parecer ni Andrómeda ni Ted descubrieron la fachada de Sirius y Harry, y ahora Por fin aparece Hedwig ¡Yeiii! Pero aún más importante Sirius y Harry están siendo solicitados por el ministerio, y con tantas personas buscándolos solo esperemos que no tengan ningún problema. En fin ya saben la cajita de abajo para sus comentarios quienes pasarán a la autora original nos leemos pronto bye ^^

PD: enserio chicos que la cajita no muerde :3 ._.


	8. Víctimas Inocentes De La Guerra

**Agradecimientos:** Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a):** MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a):** lavida134

**Título:** Innocent — Inocente

**Summary:** El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado:** Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link:** s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todo los lectores de habla hispana.

Capítulo VIII — Víctimas Inocentes de la Guerra

Siempre hacía frío y viento en Azkaban, pensó gruñón Draco, mientras intentaba en vano alisarse el cabello. Él, mamá e Hydrus se alejaron de la llave oxidada que era su Traslador y se dirigieron hacia el estrecho camino de piedra que serpenteaba por el costado del acantilado.

En la parte superior de eso había un gran arco gris que marcaba el borde de la prisión; Draco se había asustado al verlo la primera vez que vino, pero ya no lo asustaba en absoluto, y luego el camino se dividió en tres. La izquierda se dirigió a las filas de celdas, donde Draco nunca había estado antes; Madre nunca lo dejó ir e Hydrus no quería hacerlo, el camino correcto se dirigía a la sala de guardia donde la madre decía que guardaban las cosas de los prisioneros, Draco tampoco había estado allí, y el camino del medio se dirigía a un gran edificio de piedra gris.

A ambos lados de la entrada se encontraban los dementores. Eran lo único en Azkaban que no era gris, y vestían grandes túnicas negras con una capucha, lo que hacía que Draco se sintiera terriblemente frío sin importar cuántas capas usara.

El interior del edificio también era gris, pero no hacía viento y los Dementores no podían entrar. A Draco le gustó mucho más. Había una gran puerta oxidada que conducía al resto del edificio, pero Draco sabía por visitas anteriores que los guardias tenían que dejarlos entrar.

La madre tocó una campanilla que colgaba de una lámpara y luego esperaron. Hydrus se estremeció y se apretó la capa de viaje de manera compulsiva. Mamá miró sus uñas y luego su cabello. Draco intentó copiar a su madre mirando sus propias uñas, hasta que se acercaron pasos. Y un guardia alto y rubio apareció al otro lado. Sus túnicas eran negras como las de un Dementor.

—Hola—, dijo.

La madre dio un tic de sus labios que no era un ceño fruncido sino que estaba cerca.

—Estaba esperando a Ernest—.

—No se sentía bien—, respondió el guardia. —Fui a casa hace una hora. ¿Para quién estás aquí?—

—Mi hermana. La Señora Lestrange—, dijo la madre.

—Déjame agarrar mi capa y saldré enseguida—, dijo.

— ¿Está Fuera?— Preguntó la madre.

—Para llevarte a su celda—, respondió el guardia, desconcertado.

La expresión de la madre se agrió un poco.

— ¿Ernest no te contó sobre el procedimiento de visita?—

— ¿Procedimiento de visita?—

—Ernest permite que Bellatrix y yo nos reunamos en una de las salas de entrevistas—.

El guardia frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es política de la prisión, señora...—

—Malfoy—, dijo mamá, arqueando una ceja.

El guardia palideció un poco pero dijo:

—Señora Malfoy, no permitimos que los prisioneros salgan de sus celdas. Usted es más que bienvenida a visitar a su hermana, pero...—

— ¿Y qué de mis hijos?— Preguntó la madre. El guardia frunció el ceño a Draco e Hydrus, como si hubiera olvidado que estaban allí. Draco frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que les permita estar expuestos a los otros prisioneros? ¿A los Dementores?—

El guardia dejó escapar un suspiro ruidoso.

—Maldita sea—, dijo.

—Cuida tu boca alrededor de mis hijos—, dijo mamá con frialdad.

—Lo siento. Mira, ya que tienes a tus hijos, haré la excepción, pero solo esta vez, y solo porque es Pascua—.

La madre sonrió cortésmente y él los dejó pasar por la puerta y más adentro del edificio. Le dijo algo a uno de los guardias, varios de ellos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa grande jugando a Snap Explosivo mientras que la madre los miraba con disgusto, y luego se volvió hacia ellos y les dijo:

—Jordán y Carrow la traerán—.

—Alecto—, dijo mamá, sorprendida cuando uno de los guardias, una mujer que Draco notó, y otra fea, se puso de pie.

—Señora Malfoy—, respondió la mujer, meneando la cabeza. Ella siguió al otro guardia, un hombre de piel oscura que salía por la puerta.

—Sígueme—, dijo su guardia. —La habitación cuatro es gratis—.

—Gracias—, dijo mamá. —Sigue así—, ella llamó a Hydrus y Draco.

—Ni siquiera quiero ver a la tía Bella—, murmuró Hydrus.

Draco miró hacia adelante para asegurarse de que mamá no estaba escuchando y dijo:

—Ninguno de los dos—. La tía Bella, para decirlo simplemente, estaba enojada y bastante asustada.

El guardia abrió una puerta con un golpe de su varita y los dejó entrar. Mamá se acomodó en la única silla de la habitación y comenzó a mirarse las uñas de nuevo. — ¿Dónde se supone que debemos sentarnos?— Hydrus le preguntó al guardia.

El guardia los miró estúpidamente y luego murmuró algo acerca de ir a las sillas. Salió de la habitación.

—No es muy brillante, ¿verdad?— Preguntó Draco. Hydrus resopló.

—Quiero decir, ¿qué sentido tiene ser un mago si nunca usas tu varita?—

—Un sangre sucia con seguridad—, dijo la madre con desdén. Esperaron en silencio y luego la puerta se abrió y la mujer que mamá había saludado antes entró, seguida por la tía Bella. La tía Bella era una mujer alta con cabello negro enredado, ojos encapuchados y una mandíbula pesada.

La manga izquierda de la túnica de su prisionera estaba rota, como siempre, para que ella pudiera mostrar su marca oscura. Cuando los guardias mostraron signos de quedarse, la Madre se cruzó de brazos, con una expresión que desconcertó incluso al Padre.

— ¿No tenemos derecho a nuestra privacidad?— preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja de una manera que Draco aún no podía manejar.

El guardia masculino le frunció el ceño.

—No es seguro...—

—Esta es mi hermana—, dijo mamá, con incredulidad. Los guardias se movieron incómodos.

—Tengo mi varita—, dijo con una mirada afilada en su dirección. Salieron y mamá lanzó un encantamiento de silencio en la habitación tan pronto como la puerta se cerró con un clic, y luego se metió la varita en el bolsillo y abrazó a la tía Bella.

Luego fue Hydrus y luego Draco, quien notó que olía a rocas, sudor y cosas muertas, y luego se sentaron.

—Te pareces cada vez más a tu padre cada vez que te veo—, dijo la tía Bella, mirando fijamente el espacio entre Hydrus y Draco. Intercambiaron una mirada incierta.

—Gracias, tía Bella—, dijo Hydrus finalmente.

—Un hombre bien parecido—, dijo la tía Bella, cruzando la habitación para mirar más de cerca a Hydrus, —su padre… No es de mucha utilidad para otra cosa, desafortunadamente, pero Cissy siempre busca apariencia más que practicidad—.

—Basta—, dijo mamá en un tono agudo.

La tía Bella pellizcó la cara de Hydrus entre su pulgar y un dedo huesudo y giró la cabeza para verlo mejor.

—Tienes los ojos de tu mamá—, dijo ella, mirándolo. —Y su nariz. Nunca pude hacer girar la mía como ella puede—.

—Bella—, dijo mamá advirtiendo.

—Relájate, Cissy—, dijo la tía Bella, liberando a Hydrus mientras se tambaleaba hacia Draco. Se sentó muy, muy quieto. —Me estoy volviendo a encontrar con las caras de mis sobrinos. Los dementores son malos para la memoria, ya sabes—. Ella soltó una risita loca y agarró la cara de Draco, con las uñas descuidadas clavándose en sus mejillas. Resolvió bañarse en el momento en que llegaba a casa.

—Te pareces a papá también—, dijo ella. Draco le dio una débil sonrisa, sin saber qué decir.

— ¡Con la sonrisa de mamá!— Tía Bella exclamó.

—Supongo que el tuyo es igual de raro...— Ella hizo un ruido y sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los grises de Draco. —Sabes, esos podrían ser casi ojos Black—.

— ¿Ojos Black?— Draco se atrevió a preguntar mientras la tía Bella lo dejaba ir.

—Mis ojos—. Los ojos de la tía Bella eran de un gris apagado, muerto. Draco se estremeció y deseó fervientemente que no.

—Los ojos de Regulus, pero probablemente no lo recuerdes. ¿Supongo que nunca has conocido a Andy o Sirius?— Tanto Draco como Hydrus negaron con la cabeza.

—Al menos tienen autoestima—, comentó la tía Bella.

—Por supuesto—.

— ¿Cómo _está _Andy? ¿Todavía está casada?—

—No lo sabría—, respondió mamá.

—Fuiste a su boda, ¿verdad?—

Las mejillas de mi madre se tornaron de un rosa pálido.

—Eso fue hace años, Bella—.

—Pero todavía fuiste—.

—Tenía que ver si ella era feliz—, respondió mamá, mirándose las manos.

—Si casarse con una sangre sucia es el costo de la felicidad, preferiría ser miserable—, dijo tímidamente Bella.

—Supongo que realmente no importa si Andy está feliz o no—. Madre no dijo nada.

— ¿Y Sirius?— La tía Bella continuó.

— ¿Ha sido atrapado?—

—No, pero está obligado a fallar, y cuando lo haga, Lucius...—

— ¿Obligado a Fallar?— La tía Bella se rió.

— ¿Nuestro pequeño primo engañoso?—

—Bueno, sí, está loco...—

— ¿Loco?— Preguntó la tía bella. —Oh, no, él no está loco. Tuve la celda dos lejos de la suya durante tres años, ¿recuerdas? Todos los demás gritaban durante toda la noche, pero ningún sonido salía de su celda, excepto un nombre susurrado en su sueño, pero No había nada enojado por eso, te lo aseguro. Tuvieron que trasladarlo a una celda diferente —, dijo ella, con los labios curvados, — uno con más exposición a Dementor e incluso entonces... —

—Dicen que sirvió al Señor Oscuro—, murmuró Madre.

La tía Bella resopló.

— ¿Él?— Ella preguntó burlonamente. —No, Cissy. No sé qué pasó con los Potter, pero no fue nuestro querido primo quien lo hizo—. Mamá se miró las manos, que estaban apretadas cuidadosamente en su regazo. La tía Bella se mantuvo en pie.

— ¿Ha habido noticias?— preguntó después de una ligera pausa. Su voz era sin aliento, emocionada.

—Nada—, dijo mamá.

La cara de la tía Bella cayó ligeramente.

—Está vivo, Cissy. Sé que lo está—.

—Lo has dicho antes—, dijo mamá con suavidad.

— ¡Sin embargo, todavía no me crees! ¿Por qué no me crees, Cissy...?—, Preguntó tía Bella, lastimera.

—No hay pruebas—, dijo mamá secamente.

— ¿Has mirado?—

— ¿Para qué, Bella?— Preguntó la madre.

—Cualquier cosa—.

—No hay nada—, dijo mamá. —Ni siquiera los rumores para sugerir que Él incluso existe. Si hubiera, Lucius no se detendría ante nada...—

—Lucius—, la tía Bella se burló y luego abrió la boca de nuevo, pero mamá fue más rápida.

— ¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi marido!— Espetó la madre. Draco casi sonrió; Cada vez que mi padre decía algo grosero sobre la tía Bella, su madre la defendía con la misma vehemencia.

— ¿Y por qué no?— La tía Bella exigió.

— ¿Qué ha hecho, Cissy, para nuestro Amo?—

—Tu Amo—, dijo mamá en voz baja.

— ¡¿Perdóname?!—

—Dije que es tu Amo, Bella, no el mío—, dijo mamá en voz alta.

—Nunca tomé la marca—.

—Pero, pero lo quieres de vuelta, ¿verdad?— Preguntó la tía bella. De repente, se parecía a la hermana menor, a pesar de que Draco sabía que ella era un año mayor que mamá.

—Por supuesto que sí—, dijo mamá, poniéndose de pie de repente. Ella comenzó a pasearse. Draco e Hydrus intercambiaron una mirada, nunca habiéndola visto tan agitada.

— ¡Pero piensa, Bella! El nombre de Malfoy siempre se ha ganado el respeto de la comunidad de Magos, pero está en su punto más alto. Lucius tiene poder sobre los tontos en el Ministerio y está perfectamente ubicado en caso de que alguien escuche algo sobre la ubicación del Señor Oscuro. Si él ser atrapados sirviendo al Señor Oscuro, que puede o no estar vivo, perdería todo —.

—El Señor Oscuro premia a aquellos que están dedicados...—

— ¡Por el momento, no hay un Señor Oscuro!— Madre gritó, deteniéndose frente a tía Bella. —Y hasta que lo haya, hasta que podamos estar seguros, no lanzaré todo lo que hemos trabajado tan duro, ¡y mentiría si fuera tan difícil de conseguir!— La tía Bella parecía haber sido abofeteada. Se sentó en el asiento vacío y mamá se sentó en el suyo.

— ¿Cómo está Rodolphus?— Madre preguntó después de una tensa pausa.

—Todavía en la celda junto a la mía—, dijo tía Bella con desdén.

— ¿Y Rabastan?—

Ella se encogió de hombros descuidadamente.

—No podría decir—.

— ¿Y cómo has estado?— Preguntó la madre. La tía Bella se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—Toma—, dijo su madre, pasando a la tía Bella su varita.

Tía Bella lo tomó, una expresión pacífica se posó en su rostro. Ella lo saludó con la mano y conjuró un conjunto de luces coloridas y brillantes.

—He echado de menos mi magia—, susurró, extendiendo una mano como una garra para tocar una de las luces.

Ella agitó la varita de la madre de nuevo y desaparecieron. Ella pareció luchar por un momento y luego de mala gana le devolvió la varita.

—Gracias—. La madre inclinó la cabeza mientras la guardaba en el bolsillo. La tía Bella suspiró ruidosamente y dijo:

—Y gracias también por esto, Cissy—.

La madre miró alrededor de la sala de entrevistas y volvió a inclinar la cabeza.

—Todavía odio la idea de que estés atrapada aquí, Bella, lo sabes. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para que sea más fácil...—

—No se supone que sea fácil—, respondió la tía Bella. —Es un sacrificio, Cissy, y Él sabrá lo que he dado por él, que soy su persona más leal, más fiel—

Mamá se puso de pie y fue a tomar las manos de tía Bella.

—Sé que Él lo hará—, dijo ella suavemente.

—Solo espero que valga la pena el precio—.

* * *

Harry le tendió un pedazo de tocino. El búho, él y Canuto la habían llamado Hedwig, lo aceptó de golpe y le permitió que separara al _Profeta _de su pierna. Harry desenrolló el papel y escaneó la primera página, acariciando la lechuza con la otra mano; todavía era bastante suave, pero su cabeza ahora era más blanca que gris.

Sus ojos se ensancharon y Hedwig lanzó un grito de indignación cuando cesaron las caricias.

—Aparentemente estoy muerto—, le dijo Harry al agitado bulto encerrado en un saco de dormir que era Canuto.

— ¿Oh?— Canuto dijo adormilada, tratando de alisar su pelo despeinado.

—Están celebrando un servicio conmemorativo en el Callejón Diagon para mí mañana por la mañana—.

— ¿Cuál es la fecha de hoy?—

—Diez y seis—, dijo Harry, revisando la línea de papel.

—Exactamente dos meses—, reflexionó Canuto.

— ¿Esto significa que han dejado de buscar?—

—No, Lucius Malfoy todavía está reclutando en la página tres. Está pagando cualquier información y ofreciendo mil galeones a cualquiera que nos encuentre—.

—Bastardo. Ahora vamos a tener a todos los de la vida baja mirando también—.

Harry suspiró y pasó la página.

—Oh, espera, no puedo estar muerto; dice que estuvimos en el juego de los Cannons de anoche—.

— ¡Ooh! ¿Quién ganó?—

—No los Cannons—, dijo Harry, disculpándose.

—Maldita sea—, dijo Canuto, sin sorprenderse. Bostezó de nuevo y tropezó para reunirse con Harry en la mesa.

— ¿Qué hay para desayunar?—

—Hice tocino y huevos—, dijo Harry.

—Podría ir por los huevos—, admitió Canuto, mirando el plato medio lleno de Harry.

Harry se protegió el desayuno con un brazo y usó el otro para apuntar a la estufa. —Consigue uno propio—. Hedwig robó un trozo de tocino de su plato, hizo clic en su pico y voló a través de la habitación para posarse en la repisa.

Canuto se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Quieres té o jugo o algo?—

—El jugo suena bien—, dijo Harry esperanzado. Canuto agitó su varita y una botella de jugo salió de la despensa y aterrizó frente a Harry. Gafas del armario siguieron medio segundo después.

—Gracias—, dijo Harry, sirviéndose un vaso.

— ¿Quieres uno también?—

—Sí, gracias—, dijo Canuto, con voz apagada; Había recuperado un tenedor y estaba comiendo directamente de la sartén.

Harry tomó un sorbo de su jugo y pasó la página.

—La ministro se retira temprano—, dijo Harry. Canuto vino a leer sobre su hombro.

—Fin de mes—, murmuró Canuto. —Apuesto a que el Ministerio ama eso; solo tienen una semana y un poco para elegir un sucesor—. Hizo una mueca.

—El _Profeta _necesita poner en orden sus prioridades. La Ministro se retira y, sin embargo, la primera página está dedicada a nosotros. La pobre Bagnold ha sido enviada a la página siete y no tiene ni una fotografía que agradecerle por sus nueve años de arduo trabajo. —

— ¿Fue ella una buena ministra?—

—Tan buenos como vienen. Cornelius Fudge va a ser una broma—.

— ¿Quien?—

—Eso es lo que dicen los periódicos que será el próximo—, dijo Canuto, haciendo una mueca al tocar el artículo. —Él o Dumbledore y Dumbledore no tomarán la posición—.

— ¿Conoces a Fudge?—

—Lo hice. Estaba con el Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes cuando James y yo estábamos pasando por el Programa de Entrenamiento de Aurores. Lo suficientemente bueno, pero él... no sé... solo... no lo habría elegido—.

— ¿Quién crees que debería ser, entonces?— Preguntó Harry, raspando los últimos trozos de huevo en su tenedor.

Canuto pensó por un momento.

—Todo lo que sé del Ministerio actual es lo que ha estado en los documentos durante las últimas tres semanas—, advirtió. —Pero tengo que decir que Kingsley Shacklebolt, que es un Auror y un antiguo miembro de la Orden, o Amelia Bones... Sin embargo, nunca serían elegidos—.

— ¿Por qué no?—

—Demasiado joven. Kingsley pasó por algunos años antes que yo. Se graduó al final de mi tercer año. No, estaba con Gid y Fab... al final de mi cuarto año—, enmendó. —Pasó unos años viajando y luego regresó. Hicimos el Programa de entrenamiento de Aurores juntos. Amelia estuvo un año por debajo de nosotros... ella siguió adelante con Marlene, Frank y Alice—.

— ¿Más miembros de la Orden?— Harry adivinó. Canuto asintió. Harry abrió la boca para preguntar por ellos, pero por el sombrío conjunto de la boca de Canuto sabía que no podía ser nada bueno. Tomó un sorbo de su jugo.

Los dos se dirigieron al piso de arriba -después de que Harry convenció a Kreacher para que lavara los platos- en lo que había sido el comedor. Canuto había encogido la mesa y las sillas y las había puesto en el tocador para guardarlas y despejar el espacio del piso. También había agregado Hechizos acolchados a las paredes, ventanas, piso y techo para absorber cualquier hechizo perdido que pudieran necesitar para lanzar.

En una esquina había un caldero y una estantería, cargados con ingredientes de pociones y varios libros sobre hechizos y elaboración de cerveza. Harry esperaba que hoy funcionara la varita; en la semana o así había tenido su varita, Canuto le había estado enseñando menos historia y menos pociones y había estado tratando de enseñarle encantos básicos y las teorías detrás de ellos. Pensó, un poco abatido, que probablemente estaba atrasado en una de las lecciones menos interesantes.

Canuto, sin embargo, dijo:

— ¿Puedes encender tu varita para mí?—

Harry sacó su varita; Este fue uno de los primeros hechizos que Canuto le había enseñado y estaba bastante seguro de usarlo.

— _Lumos _—, dijo. Una bombilla de luz se apagó, iluminando la habitación en un blanco cegador.

Harry se estremeció.

— _¡Nox! _— La luz se desvaneció y las lámparas de las paredes se apagaron.

Canuto volvió a encender las lámparas con un movimiento de su propia varita.

—No está mal—, dijo. —Intenta un poco más de control, sin embargo. Menos luz, y mantenlo—.

Harry asintió.

— _Lumos _—, dijo de nuevo.

—Bájala—, aulló Canuto, cubriéndose los ojos.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento!— La punta de la varita se atenuó lentamente hasta que emitió un tenue resplandor blanco.

—Mejor—, Canuto dijo con aprobación. —Ahora, trata de apagarlo sin hacer las lámparas—.

Harry sonrió tímidamente.

— _Nox _—, dijo. La luz desapareció.

—Excelente—, dijo Canuto. — ¿Podrías sentir la diferencia?—

—Er... no—, dijo Harry. —Pero pude verlo—.

Canuto se rió entre dientes.

—Justo lo suficiente. Hay otro encanto... _Reparo_—

— ¿El que arregla?— Canuto había hecho eso tantas veces desde que se mudaron, que Harry estaba bastante seguro de que podía imitar el encantamiento y el movimiento de la varita a la perfección.

— ¿Lo has probado?— Harry negó con la cabeza. —Hazlo entonces—.

—No hay nada que arreglar aquí—.

—Fácil—, dijo Canuto, mirando alrededor rápidamente. — _Diffindo _—_, las _cortinas se cortaron y cayeron en un montón de polvo.

—Arregla eso—, dijo Canuto mientras Harry se reía.

— _Reparo, _— dijo Harry tentativamente. Hubo otra nube de polvo, pero nada más.

—Dilo como lo dices en serio—, le dijo Canuto.

—No le pides a la magia que haga cosas. Se lo _dices _—.

— _Reparo_—, dijo Harry. Las cortinas se volvieron a juntar, pero había una gran línea, como una cicatriz, donde había estado el corte.

—No está mal—, dijo Canuto. Cortó las cortinas de nuevo y le hizo practicar a Harry hasta que pudiera manejarlo constantemente, aunque todavía dejaba una cicatriz.

—Repasaremos la teoría detrás de eso más tarde—, le dijo Canuto, despreocupado. Estuvo callado por un momento, aparentemente decidió qué enseñarle a Harry y luego dijo:

— ¿Has oído hablar de _Finite Incantatem _?—

— ¿No lo pusiste en el perchero que intentó golpearte...?—Canuto hizo una mueca.

—Básicamente, deshará o terminará un hechizo—.

— ¿Algún hechizo?—

—No. Algunos son resistentes por naturaleza, otros son resistentes por diseño. Tampoco funciona muy bien en lesiones o en efectos inducidos por pociones, pero sigue siendo muy útil... Creo que la mejor manera de enseñarte esto es para enseñarte algunos hechizos básicos al mismo tiempo —.

Harry levantó la vista, emocionado.

— ¿Maldiciones?—

—Estaba pensando que podrías practicar con Kreacher—, dijo Canuto.

Harry se echó a reír, un poco tentado.

Kreacher había sido bastante asqueroso últimamente, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Pensé lo mismo—, dijo con ironía.

—Estoy preparado para sacrificar mi propio bienestar a corto plazo para poder darle un objetivo vivo—.

— ¡No quiero hechizarte!— Harry pensó que esa sería una manera muy mala de pagarle a Canuto por todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

—No voy a enseñarte nada desagradable; estos son hechizos y Maldiciones muy suaves—. Canuto sonrió maliciosamente.

—Cuando nos movamos a Maldiciones reales, definitivamente usaremos a Kreacher—.

Estuvieron allí la mayor parte del día. Harry probó un maleficio de cosquilleo, una maldición de piernas de jalea, un hechizo de contracción con los dedos que hizo muy difícil para un oponente sostener su varita, un encantamiento que hacía bailar a los oponentes y uno que trababa las piernas del oponente. No tuvo suerte con el maleficio de cosquilleo o la maldición de las piernas de jalea, pero aprendió rápidamente los hechizos de atadura y el hechizo de reversión.

—Bien—, resopló Canuto mientras Harry eliminaba un amuleto que hacía que los oponentes tosieran incontrolablemente.

—Mejor que antes—. Canuto se conjuró un vaso de agua y se sentó en el suelo.

— ¿Es así?— Preguntó Harry, dejándose caer a su lado. Se sacó el pelo sudoroso de la cara y se levantó las gafas. No se había movido mucho en absoluto, pero le dolía el brazo de sostener su varita y tenía los comienzos de un dolor de cabeza.

—Uno más—, dijo Canuto, de pie.

Harry gimió y se levantó.

— ¿Cual?—

—Tú eliges—. Canuto dejó caer sus manos a los costados y respiró hondo.

—Cuando estés listo—, dijo haciendo una mueca.

— _Petrificus Totalus _—, dijo Harry. Canuto se puso rígido y se balanceó. Harry se sintió un poco presumido de haberlo logrado la primera vez. Hubo un golpe sordo cuando Canuto golpeó los Hechizos de amortiguación en el suelo. — _Finite Incantatem _—, dijo.

Canuto se estiró y se sentó.

—Bien—, dijo.

—Más fuerte está vez—.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?—

—Es más apretado. Las ligaduras más débiles del cuerpo son elásticas; dan un poco si presionas y algunas incluso se rompen si puedes obtener tu magia entre tú y el hechizo. Esa tenía menos fuerza que las otras, menos espacio para que yo obtuviera mi magia—.

— ¿Así que podrías haber roto eso?—Canuto vaciló.

—Sí, podría haberlo hecho, y también cualquier Auror o Cazador de Magos—. La cara de Harry cayó.

—Vamos a trabajar en eso—, prometió Canuto. —Dale un par de semanas más y lo tendremos lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ni siquiera el propio Dumbledore pudiera liberarse de eso—. Harry le dio una mirada dudosa.

—La magia sin varita todavía la romperá, pero la magia sin varita romperá casi cualquier cosa—, dijo Canuto.

—Las ataduras corporales son simples. Sencillos en principio y simples en ejecución. No son difíciles de acertar—.

—Wow, gracias—, dijo Harry con una mueca.

Canuto sonrió y le revolvió el pelo.

—Ya eres mejor en Maldiciones que yo cuando tenía ocho. Andy no me enseñó hasta que tenía diez—. Él sonrió un poco tristemente.

—Cuando llegues a Hogwarts, estarás avanzado para tu edad, no tengo dudas de eso. Sin embargo, hasta entonces, eres un niño en un mundo de adultos, y no importa lo bien que te pongas, ellos harán que obtengas más experiencia, más control y más poder del que tendrá en los próximos años.

—No quiero que te hagan daño porque estás demasiado confiado. Mejor que tengas cuidado y sorpréndalos con un hechizo bien colocado de lo que entras, con la varita encendida, pensando que puedes vencerlos a todos. He estado allí, hecho eso y confía en mí, solo funcionará una vez —. Canuto se puso de pie e hizo una mueca, frotándose la espalda.

— ¿Puedes molestarse en limpiar esta noche?—

—Supongo—, dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros mientras metía su varita en su bolsillo.

— ¿Cual?—

Desde que se mudaron, Harry y Canuto arreglaron y limpiaron dos baños, la cocina, la biblioteca, uno de los dormitorios en el tercer piso -a pesar de esto, ambos seguían durmiendo en la cocina- y la sala de entrenamiento.

—La habitación de Reg, creo—, dijo Canuto.

—Podemos acomodarte adecuadamente—.

Harry sonrió, emocionado ante la perspectiva de tener su propia habitación. No era que le importara particularmente acampar en la cocina con Canuto, pero nunca antes había tenido un dormitorio. Su emoción se desvaneció un momento después; solo había estado en la habitación de Regulus dos o tres veces, pero sabía que era muy grande y muy, muy polvoriento y que probablemente iba a tomar una cantidad considerable de tiempo para limpiar.

Canuto miró por la ventana hacia el cielo; Era de un púrpura pálido y se oscurecía cada minuto.

—Kreacher—. ¡CRACK!

—Vamos a subir las escaleras en un momento. ¿Podrías tener la cena lista para nosotros en una hora aproximadamente…— Canuto miró a Harry. — _por favor _?—

Los ojos inyectados en sangre de Kreacher se agitaron entre los dos y él pareció ahogarse por un insulto. Canuto le había prohibido decir algo grosero, aunque todavía lo había logrado en alguna ocasión, ¡y luego desapareció con otro CRACK!

Canuto se volvió hacia Harry.

—Voy a correr contigo arriba—, dijo, sonriendo.

— ¿Ahora qué?— Preguntó Harry cuando el peludo y negro perro salió corriendo de la habitación.

— ¡Tramposo!— Harry lo llamó.

— ¡Kreacher!— ¡CRACK!

— ¿Puedes aparecerme arriba? A la habitación de Regulus—. Pregunto Harry

— ¿Por favor?— Kreacher lo miró malhumorado, pero le tendió el brazo huesudo sin quejarse.

—Gracias—, dijo Harry, agarrando.

La habitación distorsionada. Lo estaban tirando, estirando, condensando y torciendo al mismo tiempo y luego la habitación oscura de Regulus se materializó a su alrededor.

—Gracias, Kreacher—, jadeó Harry. El elfo lanzó una mirada temerosa alrededor de la habitación y desapareció sin una palabra más.

— ¡Te vencí!— Oyó a Canuto gritar desde el rellano.

— ¿Vencerme?— Pregunto Harry, abriendo la puerta. Canuto sacó su varita, maldiciendo todo el tiempo. Y luego, se desplomó cuando vio a Harry de pie allí, mirándolo con asombro. Incluso el tío Vernon no había tenido un vocabulario tan completo.

Canuto frunció el ceño.

—No debes usar ninguna de esas palabras o te _esclareceré _la lengua. ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí? ¡Estabas detrás de mí!—

—Kreacher—, dijo Harry, sonriendo.

—Y me llamas tramposo—, se quejó Canuto, entrando a la habitación. Agitó su varita y se encendieron las lámparas de las paredes.

Harry lo miró fijamente. La habitación era más grande a la luz, y mucho más siniestra; Las luces proyectaban sombras distorsionadas en las paredes. Las cortinas de color verde oscuro fueron apolilladas pero efectivamente bloquearon todo, excepto una viga delgada que brillaba sobre un escudo de la familia Black pintado.

Debajo de eso estaba la cama, perfectamente hecha con una cubierta gris opaca y almohadas a juego. Harry miró a su alrededor; El vestuario ligeramente abierto reveló ropa meticulosamente doblada y el escritorio y la estantería estaban organizados cuidadosamente.

—Muy bien, Reg—, Canuto dijo, siguiendo su mirada.

—Era de quien hablas—, dijo Harry, su voz casi un susurro.

Canuto sonrió. —Estoy limpio, pero Reg es otra cosa en conjunto—. Cogió un marco de la mesita de noche y lo limpió con su manga.

—Es ese de allí—, dijo, asintiendo a un niño delgado rodeado de sus compañeros de equipo vestidos de verde. Harry pensó que podría haberlo elegido; Regulus tenía el mismo cabello oscuro, ojos grises y aspecto orgulloso que su hermano.

Junto a esa foto había otro marco, otra vez plateado. Mostraba a Canuto y Regulus, ambos con sus ropas de Hogwarts con un hombre y una mujer detrás de ellos. Los cuatro estaban de pie en la escalera, con las cabezas de elfo al lado de ellos.

Después de un momento, Harry pudo reconocer a la mujer como su madre, aunque algunos años más joven que ella en el retrato de abajo. Tenía una cara orgullosa pero no demasiado bonita y con ellos parados uno junto al otro, Harry pudo ver que muchas de sus miradas se habían dirigido a su hijo menor. Canuto, que parecía tener unos dieciséis años, se parecía mucho a su padre; Alto, bien construido y guapo.

Orión y Walburga Black se turnaron sonriendo con orgullo ante la corbata verde y plateada de Regulus, y frunciendo el ceño ante la roja y dorada de Canuto. Canuto también fruncía el ceño, pareciendo que preferiría estar en otro lugar, pero incluso mientras Harry observaba, Regulus le dio un pequeño codazo y una pequeña sonrisa.

En la foto, Canuto le devolvió la sonrisa como si no pudiera evitarlo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su hermano. Ambos chicos se rieron y sonrieron a la cámara mientras el señor y la señora Black miraban con desaprobación.

—Eran cercanos, ¿verdad?— Pregunto Harry, colocando la foto abajo.

—Él nunca fue tan hermano para mí como Cornamenta y Lunático, pero era más que Peter, incluso antes de que supiera que Peter era un espía... así que sí. Éramos muy cercanos antes de crecer, pero luego me convertí en un Gryffindor y él era un Slytherin y comenzó a sentarse con Bella y Cissy en lugar de a mí en funciones familiares —.

— ¿Pero aún se llevaban bien?—

—Mejor de lo que piensas. No siempre fue fácil, la mayoría de las veces quería hechizar su culo de Slytherin, pero lo logramos. Me mantuve en contacto con él después de que saliéramos de la escuela, lo cual es decir algo, supongo. Algunos A la Orden no le gustó mucho, pero James les habló por ahí —. Suspiró y le dio a la foto una sonrisa triste. —Usted puede ver los recortes de periódico, si lo deseas. Voy a abordar el escritorio—.

Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama y al instante se vio rodeado por una nube de polvo.

—Argh!— Se atragantó, sus ojos llorosos.

—Oops—, dijo Canuto.

— _Exsugo _—. Sostuvo su varita sobre la cama como si Harry hubiera visto a tía Petunia abrazarla sobre el piso de la cocina. Lo que quedaba atrás era la ropa de cama verde descolorida y las almohadas de color plateado pálido.

— ¿Mejor?—

Harry volvió a estornudar, pero asintió y Canuto cruzó la habitación hacia el escritorio y comenzó a pasar. Harry dirigió su atención a la pared.

—Todos son sobre Voldemort—.

—Sí—, dijo Canuto, frunciendo el ceño mientras quemaba trozos de pergamino con su varita. —Tampoco son todos ellos, se los arranqué todos cuando tenía catorce años y los rompí en pequeños pedazos—.

Harry escudriñó las paredes y se estremeció. _Hombre desaparece, la familia fue encontrada muerta, el misterioso encuentro de magos y seguidores _fueron títulos comunes. Otros fueron más específicos.

— ¿Cualquier cosa interesante?— Canuto hojeaba un enorme libro titulado _La nobleza de la naturaleza: una genealogía mágica._

Harry entrecerró los ojos ante los recortes descoloridos. —Esta es sobre la muerte de un Sr. y una Sra. Smith. Una sobre Helen Meadows y Alexander McKinnon y dos sobre Dorcas Meadows... una sobre un desastre y otra sobre su muerte—, Harry revisó las fechas, —un mes después—.

—Dorcas—, Canuto dijo suavemente.

— ¿La conocías?—

—Por supuesto. Estaba en la Orden original conmigo, con tu mamá y tu papá. Voldemort intentó matarla, pero alguien le hizo saber a Dumbledore y él la movió a tiempo. Ella murió un mes después. Voldemort la mató personalmente—.

—Lo siento—, dijo Harry. Canuto se encogió de hombros.

—Su hermana desapareció al mismo tiempo. Helen, ¿verdad?—

—Debe ser. Ella no era parte de la Orden, así que nunca la conocí. ¿Ella también murió?—

—Desaparecido, lo dice aquí—.

—Al igual que Dearborn—, murmuró Canuto.

—Encontraron el cuerpo de su compañero. Aquí dice que su nombre era Alexander McKinnon—.

Canuto suspiró pesadamente.

—Recuerdo a Alex. Recuerdo a todos los McKinnon—.

— ¿Todos ellos?—

—Alex tenía un hermano, Simón, y una hermana. Marlene. Curtis y Patricia eran sus padres. Curtis fue asesinado, luego Alex y el resto murieron justo después de tu primer cumpleaños...— Se sacudió.

— ¿Qué más hay ahí?— Harry leyó el siguiente artículo y se quedó inmóvil.

— ¿Harry?—

—Mamá y papá—, susurró Harry.

* * *

Bien este fue un capítulo más como de transición, para que se sepa cuantas victimas hubo por una guerra que cobro más vidas de las que conocemos, por supuestos algunos personajes son inventados como lo son Alex y Simón pero según la wiki Curtis y Patricia McKinnon en realidad si son los padres de Marlene quien por cierto era hija única. En fin, este capítulo nos trae de vuelta a los mártires de la guerra de Voldy… dejando eso de lado la visita de Draco y Hydrus a Azkaban no fue muy provechosa para ello, pero ahora sabemos un poco más de cómo es la vida en la cárcel, para con las visitas a Bellatrix en fin. El final me rompió el corazón es tan triste… (TT_TT) en fin, ya saben la cajita de abajo sus comentarios que pasaran a la autora original nos leemos bye ^^


	9. El Fiasco de la Red Floo

**Agradecimientos:** Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a):** MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a):** lavida134

**Título:** Innocent — Inocente

**Summary:** El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado:** Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link:** s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todo los lectores de habla hispana.

Capítulo IX — El Fiasco de la Red Floo

— ¿Qué?— Canuto dijo, dejando caer la nobleza de la naturaleza que aterrizó con un ruido sordo.

— ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Reg murió primero!—

—No es eso. Algo sobre un ataque en su casa—, dijo Harry.

— ¿En La Mansión Potter?— Harry asintió.

—Unos días después de que se encontró el cuerpo de Curtis McKinnon, de acuerdo con esto—.

—Eso es correcto—, susurró Canuto. —Merlín, tuvimos mucha suerte—.

— ¿Qué pasó?—

—Reg vino. Luchamos por algo, no recuerdo qué. Probablemente no fue importante—. Canuto sonrió culpable.

—Estaba de tan mal humor, que pasé el resto del día arrojando muebles alrededor de mi apartamento. Cornamenta y Lunático estaban preocupados porque no había estado respondiendo a sus fuegos artificiales.

—Les grité a ambos cuando aparecieron, así que Lunático se dispuso a preparar el té y James se fue y volvió un momento más tarde contigo, tenías solo unas semanas, y Lily—. Él sonrió. —Siempre puedes animarme... a todos, en realidad. Tú y el chico Longbottom siempre fueron llevados a las reuniones de la Orden, en parte porque nadie confiaba en las niñeras y en parte porque ambos estaban tan felices todo el tiempo... nos recordaste por lo que estábamos luchando.

—De todos modos, tu madre y tu padre estaban a punto de irse, se suponía que Peter iba a visitar, cuando Dumbledore apareció al borde de las lágrimas y dijo que había habido un ataque a la mansión y que estaban desaparecidos. Lily lo consoló... pobre El tipo casi murió cuando los vio sentados en mi sala de estar, y James alternó entre hacer bromas sobre todo el asunto y discutir qué maldiciones usar con los bastardos la próxima vez que los viera —.

— ¿Entonces qué pasó?—

—Te quedaste en mi apartamento con Remus mientras James, Lils, Dumbledore y yo regresamos a la mansión y empacamos tus cosas. Dumbledore te llevó a una de las habitaciones de profesores de Hogwarts y viviste allí hasta que te mudaste al Valle de Godric—.

Harry asintió. _Y vivimos allí hasta Halloween_, terminó en su cabeza.

—Es extraño—.

— ¿Qué es?—

—Escuchar todo esto. Aunque estaba _allí_, era muy pequeño para recordar nada— Canuto recogió la copia de _la Nobleza _de la _Naturaleza _y la agitó hacia él.

—Por supuesto que lo eras, solo eras tan grande—. Harry se quedó mirando el trozo de papel que acababa de caer del libro.

— ¿algún otro artículo?—

—No se trata de ello—, respondió Harry.

— ¿Qué dice ese papel?—

Canuto frunció el ceño y lo recuperó.

—Otro recorte de periódico. "Arresto_ doble: padre e hijo atacan a funcionario del ministerio"—_, leyó, frunció el ceño y arrojó el libro a la bolsa de basura,pero mantuvo el recorte y lo miró unos momentos más.

—Mi madre probablemente lo usó como un marcador—.

Canuto se lo ofreció. Mirándolo de nuevo, era un hombre de aspecto bastante aterrador con una cara delgada, un pelo espeso y enmarañado y ojos oscuros que miraban en direcciones opuestas. Mostró los dientes, o los que quedaban, a Harry y se lanzó hacia quienquiera que estuviera sosteniendo la cámara. Dos magos se adelantaron para contenerlo. En el fondo, aferrado a una casa en ruinas, gritando y haciendo gestos con las manos, era un hombre mayor que se parecía un poco a un mono. Harry tuvo que esconder una sonrisa cuando vio que Regulus había rodeado el gesto de la mano.

Canuto había recuperado _la Nobleza de la Naturaleza _y la estaba moviendo descuidadamente. Leyó una página en silencio y luego resopló. Pasó rápidamente a una página más cercana al final del libro y se la pasó a Harry.

—Aquí lee. Puede que encuentres eso interesante—.

_La línea Potter_, proclamada en letras de oro en la parte superior de la página. Harry se hundió en la cama, fascinado y trazó el escudo de armas rojo, plateado y negro con dedos temblorosos. Alrededor de los bordes de eso había palabras de oro que formaban un triángulo.

— ¿Canuto?—

Canuto estaba frunciendo el ceño ante el recorte sobre el arresto.

—Hmm?—

— ¿Qué significa "Aut viam inveniam aut faciam"?—

—Es sobre el único latín que conozco—, dijo Canuto con una sonrisa irónica.

—"Encontraré una manera o haré una" es la traducción aproximada. Se ajustó perfectamente a James, te lo aseguro—. Harry sonrió y volvió a leer las palabras varias veces para recordarlas y leyó rápidamente la historia de la familia Potter.

— ¿Lo estamos guardando?— Preguntó cuándo estaba aburrido.

— ¿El libro? No, tenemos alrededor de cinco en la casa—. Harry lo metió en la bolsa de basura y fue a reunirse con Canuto junto al escritorio.

— ¿Podrías ordenar esto?— Canuto preguntó.

— ¿Qué hago con ellos?—

—Si suenan interesantes, guárdalos. Si no...— Canuto agitó el pulgar en dirección a la bolsa de basura. Canuto, todavía sosteniendo el recorte de papel, se acercó para sentarse en la cama y mirar los artículos allí.

Harry se sentó en medio de una pila de libros. _Ministros pasados: el infame y el inspirador _entraron en la bolsa de basura, pero el resto de los libros fueron bastante interesantes. _Las pociones de Moste Potente _parecían complicadas y bastante oscuras —las imágenes en particular hicieron que Harry se estremeciera—, pero contenía algunas _pociones que _parecían útiles.

Regulus, por el motivo que fuera, había marcado la página de uno llamado "Poción de Dementor" que obligaba al bebedor a revivir sus peores recuerdos y también actuaba como un veneno lento: el bebedor viviría hasta un año con letargo general, náuseas recurrentes y Cambios de humor frecuentes a menos que sean tratados. Algunos incluso murieron por eso. El libro no ofrecía remedios, sin embargo. Harry arrugó la nariz y la dejó a un lado; Lo mantendrían, decidió, pero sería feliz si nunca necesitara volver a leerlo.

También había _una Guía avanzada de barreras de protección _que no tenía páginas específicas marcadas, pero obviamente había sido leída varias veces; La columna vertebral estaba arrugada y los bordes de las páginas eran suaves y redondeados por el desgaste. Había un conjunto de _aplicaciones de Magia defensiva_, pero solo se había leído el volumen de las criaturas oscuras; los otros estaban en perfectas condiciones.

— ¿Harry?—

Harry levantó la vista.

— ¿Hay un libro allí sobre artefactos mágicos allá contigo?— Harry cambió las _huellas y las auras: ve la magia a tu alrededor _y cogió un libro más delgado que los otros de la pila, titulado _Artefactos mágicos más mágicos de la historia._

— ¿Éste?—

—Sí, pensé que lo había visto. Muévete. Mira si puedes encontrarme un anillo feo con una piedra negra—.

Harry abrió el libro y escaneó el contenido. —Eh... está el anillo de Morgana. Tiene propiedades curativas, o algo así—.

—No, no es eso—.

—Ese es el único anillo—, dijo Harry. —En cuanto a las piedras... hay la piedra filosofal y la piedra de la resurrección—.

Canuto negó con la cabeza.

—El artículo dice que Marvolo Gaunt pensó que su nombre y su anillo lo protegerían. ¿Estás seguro de que no hay ningún anillo Peverell ahí dentro?—

—Bastante seguro—, dijo Harry disculpándose.

—Puedes revisar...— Canuto volvió a negar con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué tal el anillo de Slytherin?—

—Slytherin solo tenía un medallón—, dijo Harry, abriéndose a la página del medallón.

Canuto hizo una mueca y levantó el recorte del viejo Gaunt haciendo gestos con las manos.

—Pensé que Reg había rodeado el anillo—, dijo. Solo entonces Harry notó que el hombre de hecho llevaba un anillo, tal como lo había descrito Canuto; feo con una piedra negra.

—Parecía algo que él haría. Más que él dando vueltas con el gesto de la mano de todos modos. Tal vez éramos más similares de lo que nunca pensé...—

¡CRACK!

— ¡Cena!— Canuto y Harry exclamaron alegremente cuando apareció Kreacher, sosteniendo dos tazones de sopa.

— ¿Sopa de Cebolla francés?— Harry pregunto esperanzado, dejando el libro a un lado.

Kreacher meneó la cabeza.

—Kreacher sabe que el mocoso es parcial a él—.

—Gracias—, dijo Harry, aceptando un tazón y una cuchara del elfo.

—Te he dicho que no lo llames mocoso—, gruñó Canuto. Kreacher se congeló.

—Llámalo Harry o Amo—.

—No me importa—, dijo Harry, tratando de evitar otra ronda de disputas inútiles. Canuto puso los ojos en blanco.

Harry miró a Kreacher, pero el elfo no miró hacia atrás; estaba mirando el libro al lado de Harry, el de la foto del medallón, y con una expresión de horror.

— ¿Kreacher?—

Kreacher hizo un sonido de chillido extraño, empujó el segundo tazón a Canuto y Desapareció. Canuto agitó su varita en la sopa derramada.

—Elfo loco—, se quejó. Harry estaba dispuesto a estar de acuerdo.

Kreacher fue esquivo después de eso. Las semanas pasaron y abril se convirtió en mayo e incluso entonces rara vez hablaba, incluso para insultarlos, y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo merodeando por el salón en el primer piso, puliendo los gabinetes y murmurando para sí mismo.

—Está demente—, decía Canuto, cada vez que cualquiera de ellos asomaba la cabeza para controlarlo.

Kreacher murmuraba:

—La familia no debe saber, oh no— y se volvía cada vez más histérico si alguno de los dos hacía demasiadas preguntas.

La habitación de Canuto, que no había sido limpiada durante casi trece años, estaba tardando mucho más; Habían descubierto un nido de doxies allí; Harry había sido mordido y pasó dos días en la cama mientras Canuto se preocupaba por él, y un conjunto de ropas en el armario, que era una broma de James, se suponía que abrazaban al portador. Pero en su lugar había tratado de estrangular a Canuto. Los había prendido fuego en retribución.

Aparte de eso, sin embargo, las cosas iban bien. Habían terminado de limpiar la habitación de Regulus y habían reemplazado las viejas cortinas, colchas y almohadas con otras nuevas, en su mayoría rojas, y Canuto había pintado las paredes, tan blancas como habían sido, por lo que no quedaban rastros del escudo de la familia Black.

Canuto incluso había duplicado una pancarta de Gryffindor de su antigua habitación, que estaban en el proceso de limpieza, y la había colgado sobre el escritorio de Harry con la promesa de que la cambiarían si él no fuera un Gryffindor.

Las lecciones de Harry también iban bien. Canuto había cubierto algo de historia, repasando la lucha de Dumbledore con Grindelwald y también la guerra contra Voldemort. Harry también había tenido cierto éxito con las pociones; había hecho una cura para los forúnculos adecuadamente después de tres intentos, había hecho una poción que provocaba balbuceos durante una hora, una poción básica para dormir y una poción simple de cambio de color que actuaba de manera similar al tinte para el cabello muggle; Canuto había lucido un cabello azul brillante durante días después de que Harry lo deslizó en su taza de té de la tarde.

Harry, que sabía que su padrino tenía buen sentido del humor y le había ido mucho peor durante sus días escolares, había esperado una risa y una reprimenda a medias. En su lugar, Canuto había emitido rayos y lo había sacado a tomar un helado tan pronto como la poción desapareció.

Harry también había estado mejorando con los hechizos y los maleficios menores que Canuto le había enseñado. Su Pega-cuerpo era bastante fuerte y había logrado realizar un Maleficio medio decente; Canuto inmediatamente había tratado de enseñarle el Encantamiento de cosquilleo más complejo, en el que Harry no tenía ninguna esperanza.

Canuto también le había enseñado un hechizo de jabón muy simple, un hechizo más manejable que el _Scourgify. _Canuto siempre amenazaba con usarlo si Harry juraba, que era útil para la limpieza, ya que Kreacher no estabalimpiando en absoluto, y un hechizo _pulidor _para que Podría ayudar en la casa. La casa en sí iba avanzando,aunque lentamente.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo hago de nuevo?— Pregunto Harry

—Espera—. Canuto le dio una patada a su saco de dormir, aunque no lo había estado usando, ya que habían limpiado la habitación de Regulus, Canuto había estado durmiendo como un perro al final de la cama de Harry, lejos del hogar. —Está bien, entonces, tomas un puñado de Polvos Floo, lo arrojas al fuego y luego dices a dónde quieres ir. Mantén los ojos cerrados e intenta no agitarte demasiado—.

—Está bien—, dijo Harry. Estaba un poco nervioso por viajar a través del fuego, pero también estaba ansioso por intentarlo.

—Es fácil—, dijo Canuto. —Aprendí cuando tenía unos cuatro años. Solo sé muy claro lo que estás diciendo. Te veré en la biblioteca—.

Harry asintió de nuevo. Canuto sonrió y le tendió la pequeña olla. Harry tomó un puñado y lo arrojó al fuego. Las llamas se encendieron de verde. Canuto asintió. Harry se metió en la rejilla e inmediatamente respiró un poco de ceniza caliente. —Bi-Bi-Blio-te-teca—, tosió. Canuto lo agarró, pero Harry ya estaba siendo jalado.

Estaba girando y el fuego rugía a su alrededor, cegándose verde y caliente, pero no lo estaba quemando. Se retorció y golpeó su rodilla contra algo duro, y luego su codo. _¿Cuánto tiempo va a tomar esto_? Harry se preguntó. Seguramente subir las escaleras solo debería tomar unos segundos.

De repente, el verde se había ido y él estaba cayendo; extendió los brazos delante de él para detener su caída y sintió que se le rompía la muñeca izquierda. Sus gafas volaron de su nariz. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, borrando su visión más de lo normal y se sentó, acunando su mano. Todavía estaba muy mareado y le dolían la rodilla y el codo, pero no eran nada en comparación con su muñeca palpitante. Sus orejas aún sonaban.

— ¡Oye, niño! ¡¿Estás bien?!—

—Odio la red Floo—, murmuró Harry, limpiándose los ojos. Luego se quedó helado. Esa no era la voz de Canuto. Y la biblioteca estaba alfombrada, no de madera dura. Se secó las últimas lágrimas y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación oscura y llena de humo, llena de gente. El rugido todavía estaba allí, pero ahora Harry se dio cuenta de que había gente hablando. Una parte de él reconoció el Caldero Chorreante.

—Esto... esto no es la biblioteca—, se oyó decir a sí mismo. Y luego, lo que había ocurrido se hundió. Se apresuró a alisar el flequillo para ocultar su cicatriz y, al encontrarlos, se metió las gafas en el bolsillo.

— ¿Crees que está conmocionado?— Dos pares de manos lo pusieron de pie.

— ¿Cómo se supone que debo saber?— preguntó una niña.

—Ron, ve por mamá—.

— ¿Tienes mamá?— Respondió la voz de otro chico.

—No te preocupes por eso—, dijo Harry rápidamente, incapaz de verlos sin las gafas puestas, pero a menos que se estuviera volviendo loco, pensó que podía ver mucho rojo.

—Estoy bien—.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás sosteniendo tu muñeca?— La niña desafió.

—Estoy bien—, dijo Harry de nuevo. —Voy a llegar tarde—.

— ¿A dónde vas?— Preguntó uno de los chicos.

—Para encontrarme a mí... er... papá—.

— ¿Dónde está el?—

—Flourish y Blotts—, dijo Harry. —Él... er... está recogiendo mis... er... libros escolares. Mamá me envió a ayudarlo—.

— ¿Vas a ir a Hogwarts?— preguntó la niña con nostalgia.

—Eh... sí, comienzo este año—, dijo Harry.

— ¡Nosotros también!— Dos de los chicos dijeron al unísono. Harry hizo una mueca. — ¿Qué casa?—

—No sé—, dijo Harry. —Realmente tengo que irme. Gracias de nuevo—.

—Adiós—, dijeron la niña y uno de sus hermanos.

—Nos vemos en la escuela—, dijeron los otros dos.

Harry, todavía acunando su muñeca, logró encontrar su camino hacia la puerta y salir al pequeño patio que conducía al Callejón Diagon. Tan pronto como llegó a la conclusión de que no había nadie allí, se volvió a poner las gafas, sacó su varita, buscó dinero en sus bolsillos -tenía una bolsa y unas cuantas monedas- y evaluó sus opciones.

No sabía cómo abrir el Callejón Diagon; las dos veces que venían, Canuto lo había hecho, o probablemente habría ido a pedirle ayuda al Sr. Ollivander, pero pedirle a alguien que lo abriera llamaría la atención. Podía recuperar a Floo, pero no se sentía demasiado seguro con eso y, como Guardián Secreto, probablemente no sería bueno que gritara la dirección de su casa en el abarrotado bar. Eso dejó al Londres muggle. Tendría que caminar; una alcancía no lo iba a llevar muy lejos entre los muggles.

Harry, a regañadientes, apartó su varita, se levantó la capucha de la chaqueta para que cubriera su rostro y se metiera de nuevo en la barra. Tres niños pelirrojos le estaban contando a su madre regordeta acerca de un niño extraño y el Floo. La niña levantó la vista cuando entró, pero él evitó con cuidado el contacto visual y ella desvió la mirada. Desafortunadamente, en sus intentos de parecer discreto, Harry chocó con otro pelirrojo que salía del baño.

—Oh, eres tú—, dijo el niño. Era bajo y rechoncho, quizás unos centímetros más pequeño que Harry, con una nariz larga y pecosa, ojos azules y cabello rojo brillante. Parecía tener la edad de Harry.

— ¿No te encontrabas con tu papá? ¿Y dónde conseguiste los lentes?—

—Er...— Harry lanzó una mirada temerosa por encima del hombro.

Los ojos del niño se ensancharon.

— ¡Se quién eres!—

— ¡Shh!— Harry siseó. Se metió la varita en el bolsillo y arrastró al niño a un rincón.

— ¡Pensé que estabas muerto!— exclamó el niño.

— ¡Shh!— Harry dijo de nuevo.

—Lo siento—, susurró el chico. Miró a Harry. — ¡Esto es tan extraño!—

—Nunca estuve aquí—, dijo Harry, desesperado. — ¡Por favor!—

—Está bien—, dijo el niño. —No pongas tu varita en hacia mí—.

—Gracias—, dijo Harry, aliviado.

—No hay problema—. El chico vaciló y luego le tendió la mano.

—Soy Ron. Ron Weasley—.

—Harry Potter—, Harry dijo suavemente y soltó su muñeca para sacudirla.

— ¿Estás herido?— Preguntó Ron, mirando su muñeca.

—Estoy bien—, dijo Harry.

—Podría preguntar, mamá está allí si quieres...—

—Está bien—, dijo Harry de nuevo. —De Verdad—.

Ron miró de nuevo su muñeca, pero no dijo nada más sobre el tema.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?— preguntó en su lugar.

— ¿Te escapaste?—

—No—, dijo Harry un poco fríamente. —Me perdí en el Floo—.

—Mi hermano George hizo eso una vez—, dijo Ron con una sonrisa fácil.

—Fred estaba enloquecido. Pensó que podría casarse con la pequeña bruja que lo trajo, estaba tan feliz—.

— ¿Bruja?— Preguntó Harry, momentáneamente distraído de sus propios problemas.

—Mis hermanos. Están por allí—. Harry miró por encima del hombro a los gemelos que estaban sentados en la mesa con su madre y su hermana. La hermana siguió mirando en dirección a ellos, nerviosa, pero cada vez que Harry la miraba a los ojos, se daba vuelta nuevamente. Estaba agradecido de que ella tuviera la sensatez de quedarse callada. Ron frunció el ceño de repente.

— ¿De verdad vas a Hogwarts este año?— preguntó.

— ¿O simplemente lo dijiste para que te dejáramos solo?—

—Yo...— Pero Harry nunca tuvo que responder. Una mujer en el bar se dio la vuelta con curiosidad y los espió. Ella lo miró por un momento y luego sus ojos se agrandaron y ella soltó un grito y dejó caer su bebida sobre ella.

— ¡Es Harry Potter!— ella gritó.

Harry le lanzó a Ron una mirada de disculpa y echó a correr. Salió a la calle, pero lo que parecía ser la mitad del pub lo había seguido.

— ¡Espera, Potter!— Una bruja gritaba.

— ¡Él es mío!— gritó un mago.

Harry nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida. Corrió junto a una pareja de muggles y casi fue atropellado por una mujer en una bicicleta cuando cruzó la calle Charing Cross. Ni siquiera podía llegar a su varita porque sostenía su muñeca.

— ¡Potter!—

— ¿Alguien…Harry?— Preguntó un hombre con jeans rotos mientras pasaba corriendo. Harry lo ignoró, pero escuchó que el hombre también comenzó a correr.

Se metió por una calle lateral entre una posada en mal estado y un restaurante chino y luego alrededor de otra, que lo llevó a un alto patio amurallado detrás de un bar. Miró dos callejones tratando de adivinar cuál lo sacaría de allí y al final se dirigía a la izquierda; sus seguidores tenían sus varitas y estaban tratando de detenerlo.

Harry sintió que el miedo retorcía sus entrañas cuando doblaba otra esquina, pero también había algo más allí, además del miedo. Algo cálido, algo extraño pero familiar al mismo tiempo. _Magia_, se dio cuenta Harry. _Pero,_ _¿cómo se supone que debo usarlo_? La magia accidental siempre había sido solo eso; accidental.

— ¡Potter, ven aquí!— gritó una mujer.

Harry reunió la magia que podía sentir construyendo y se preparó para usarla.

— _¡stupeffy! _—, Gritó un mago.

Se vio obligado a doblar otra esquina y corrió directamente a un contenedor de basura. Se cayó con un fuerte golpe y Harry aterrizó de nuevo en su muñeca con un grito de dolor. Su magia se desvaneció. Escuchó pasos y buscó su varita, pero no pudo obtenerla antes de que un par de jeans rasgados entraran en su línea de visión y un hombre de cabello rubio se arrodilló a su lado.

— ¿Estás herido?—

—No—, mintió Harry. Su mano buena envolvió su varita. El hombre hizo un ruido que podría haber sido divertido y golpeó el brazo izquierdo de Harry con su propia varita. Las vendas se enrollaron alrededor de su muñeca y se ataron cuidadosamente.

—Gracias—, murmuró.

— ¡Él lo tiene!—

Harry soltó su varita y dejó que el hombre lo ayudara a levantarse. Tan pronto como estuvo de pie, el hombre se interpuso entre él y la multitud. Harry alcanzó su varita otra vez.

— ¡¿Quién lanzó ese aturdidor?!— El hombre que lo había ayudado exigió.

— ¡Ese es Harry Potter!—

— ¡Sé muy bien quién es!— El hombre les gritó a ellos, sonando molesto. —Y ha sido víctima de todo este lío de Sirius Black, no del perpetrador, ¡así que te agradeceré por no lanzar hechizos a un niño de ocho años!— Harry no esperó a escuchar el resto. El hombre parecía lo suficientemente distraído, y lo mismo hicieron los demás, así que se deslizó por otra calle lateral y salió corriendo nuevamente. Su muñeca no le dolía tanto como lo había hecho pero todavía estaba preocupado por llegar a casa.

Siguió el callejón hasta una calle concurrida que Harry pensó que era la avenida Shaftesbury. Se levantó la capucha y se deslizó entre la multitud. Tía Petunia siempre le había dicho que se quedara dónde estaba si se perdía, pero estaba bastante seguro de que el consejo solo era útil si la persona que lo buscaba tenía una vaga idea de dónde estaba. Además, si Canuto no podía encontrarlo, tampoco las otras brujas o magos.

Caminó a corta distancia de una joven mujer de cabello oscuro, lo suficientemente cerca como para que cualquier otra persona los confundiera con la familia, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que no la desconcertara, como solía hacerlo cuando era más joven; le había gustado fingir que no estaba relacionado con los Dursley, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos.

No estaba muy seguro de a dónde iba y no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para comenzar a pedir direcciones a Grimmauld Place, así que solo caminó, tratando de poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y el Caldero Chorreante.

_Está vivo, está vivo, está vivo, está vivo_, Remus cantó para sí mismo, incluso mientras gritaba a las personas que habían atacado a Harry. Sabía que Harry estaba vivo, por supuesto, porque el Departamento de Archivos Mágicos no había reportado su muerte, pero eso había hecho poco para calmar los temores de Remus. _Está vivo,_ _está..._

— ¡Él se fue!— Una bruja chilló.

— ¡Lo dejaste escapar!—

Remus se giró y maldijo.

— ¡Harry!— Llamó, agachándose por una calle lateral. Harry no estaba a la vista. Remus se pasó una mano por el pelo, agitó y olfateó el aire. Había un leve olor a miedo, determinación y algo que era casi James, casi Lily y casi Sirius, pero no era ninguno de ellos, permaneciendo en una calle a su derecha. Lo siguió sin vacilar y salió a una concurrida carretera muggle.

El olor era más difícil de rastrear aquí, con más gente, pero Remus razonó que aún no podía haber ido muy lejos y tenía que estar en algún lugar... _Niños... _pensó Remus, mirando a su alrededor.

Había un chico rubio de pie con un anciano que parecía ser su abuelo, un chico de pelo oscuro que seguía a una niña pequeña con coletas. Por un momento, Remus pensó que podría ser él, pero el cabello del niño era demasiado plano. Otro chico estaba esperando en una parada de autobús, pero él era demasiado gordito... Remus pensó con una punzada en Peter. Otro niño se tropezó con él y se detuvo para decir algo, una disculpa, pensó, antes de apresurarse en busca de una mujer que Remus supuso que era su motivo_._

El chico tenía su capucha levantada, lo que atrajo la atención para comenzar, y sostenía su muñeca en un ángulo extraño, como si estuviera adolorido. Remus estaba bastante seguro de que la ropa era la que Harry había estado usando, y la mujer con la que caminaba cerca no caminaba como si tuviera un hijo.

Ella no miraba en su dirección cada cierto tiempo, ni sostenía su mano, ni siquiera daba ninguna indicación de que él estuviera allí. Ella tampoco se veía enojada, como si hubieran tenido una pelea y así lo estaba ignorando. El chico echó una mirada cautelosa a su alrededor y Remus vio gafas destellando debajo de la capucha.

_Lo Encontré_. Remus se apresuró después, no quería asustar a Harry para que corriera, pero tampoco estaba preparado para perderlo, y Sirius podía aparecer en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, hasta que Sirius apareciera, Harry no corría ningún peligro inmediato y era probable que llevara a Remus hasta el lugar donde habían estado viviendo.

La —madre— de Harry se desvaneció en una panadería, así que esta vez Harry eligió otra figura paterna, un hombre calvo y bajo, y lo siguió. Este hombre caminó casi toda la calle y luego entró en una cabina telefónica.

Harry siguió adelante. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado caminando, pero se encontró de nuevo en la calle Charing Cross, y estaba bastante seguro de que sabía cómo llegar a la estación de Kings Cross.

Se unió al final de una fila de alumnos que acababan de bajar de un autobús. La maestra estaba hablando con un chico interesado en el frente, pero todos los demás estaban hablando entre ellos y nadie parecía darse cuenta de Harry. Se quitó la capucha, sus pantalones eran de un azul brillante y su chaqueta era verde, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

Los siguió hasta que se detuvieron en la esquina Bedford y luego continuaron pasando.

— ¡Hey chico!— él escuchó. Harry lo ignoró y siguió caminando.

— ¡Potter!— Su cabeza se movió en la dirección de la voz antes de hacer una mueca, dándose cuenta de que debería haberlo ignorado. Un hombre grande apareció a su lado y agarró su brazo con una mano peluda. Harry trató de quitarle los dedos.

—Nada de eso, ahora—, dijo. —Me vas a comprar una casa nueva—.

—Solo tengo una moneda—, protestó Harry, luchando.

El hombre resopló.

—Malfoy tiene un poco más de una moneda para cualquiera que te traiga—.

—Déjame ir—, dijo Harry.

—Nuh uh—.

— ¡Déjalo ir!— el grito.

— ¿Todo está bien?— preguntó una mujer con un bolso grande, dándoles una mirada extraña.

—Te advertí que nos iríamos a casa si te portabas mal, así que no finjas que te sorprendas—. Harry trató de liberarse pero no pudo. —Si no dejas de pelear, ¡se lo diré a tu madre!— gritó el hombre. — ¡Y ya va a estar muy enojada contigo por salir lastimada!— Harry parpadeó. La mujer pareció apaciguada y se alejó. —Ahora, deja de hacer tal escena—, dijo el hombre en voz baja. Bajó a Harry por una tenue calle lateral y comenzó a alcanzar su varita. Harry se liberó, y esta vez funcionó. Sin embargo, no se detuvo a meditar sobre su buena suerte y se fue corriendo.

— ¡Tú pequeño imbécil!— bramó el hombre.

— ¡_Pedis offensio! _— Harry tropezó y cayó. Su muñeca se retorció.

Fue arrastrado hasta los pies por su brazo malo. Su otro brazo, sin embargo, era libre. Sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero y lanzó el primer hechizo que se me ocurrió, sin importarle que fuera un hechizo de limpieza.

— _¡Saponum!— _Burbujas grandes y brillantes se formaron en la boca del hombre y picaron sus ojos. Maldijo, usando una palabra que Harry nunca había escuchado usar a Canuto y Harry logró liberarse de nuevo. Corrió por otro callejón estrecho, dobló una esquina y se deslizó hasta detenerse frente a una pared sin salida.

Harry era razonablemente bueno en no llamar la atención. Remus casi lo había perdido hacía un tiempo, al menos hasta que vio la chaqueta verde en medio de todas las azules. La escuela con la que Harry había estado caminando desapareció en un gran parque y luego un hombre apareció y agarró el brazo de Harry.

Remus se sacó la varita del bolsillo, Harry estaba luchando y parecía asustado, lo cual era un incentivo suficiente para que este hombre tan grande y peludo regresara a donde fuera que viniera, y luego una mujer se interpuso en su camino. Remus bajó su varita. Ella intercambió palabras con la pareja y se alejó, dándole una mirada extraña al pasar. El hombre arrastró a Harry a un callejón. El corazón de Remus estaba en su garganta. Comenzó a correr, pero algo, acercándose desde la otra dirección, lo golpeó allí.

Era un perro Un enorme perro con forma de oso de pelo negro y peludo. Se quedó inmóvil, pero no parecía haberlo notado. Remus se obligó a moverse más rápido. Corrió por la esquina, casi perdiendo el equilibrio en... ¿burbujas?... y continuó bajando y doblando otra esquina...

Hubo una fuerte explosión, como un incendio de un auto y el callejón explotó; Remus fue arrojado de sus pies, su varita aterrizó a varios metros de distancia. El hombre que sostenía a Harry fue arrojado contra una pared. Las paredes mismas temblaban y llovía polvo y trozos de ladrillo gris. Harry mismo estaba ileso, pero estaba mirando a su alrededor con cautela, sacando la varita.

Y luego Remus lo_ vio_ caminar tranquilamente hacia el hijo de James y Lily. Sirius. El hombre que lo había arruinado todo. El hombre que había destruido todo su mundo en cuestión de horas. El hombre que lo había destruido de _nuevo hace _solo unas semanas. Estaba más delgado de lo que Remus recordaba, pero no tan delgado como había esperado, ni tan sucio. Estaba bien afeitado, le habían lavado el pelo y estaba vestido, a diferencia de Remus, con unos vaqueros y una camisa. Su expresión, sin embargo, era asesina. Remus alcanzó su varita.

—Oh, gracias a Merlín—, escuchó a Sirius decir mientras alcanzaba a Harry. Harry recibió un fuerte abrazo, uno que parecía estar regresando, y luego Sirius lo dejó ir.

— ¿Cómo...?— Preguntó Harry, débilmente. Sirius dijo algo en voz baja y la única palabra que Remus atrapó fue —criatura—. Sirius se arrodilló para controlar al hombre al que había atacado. Remus casi tenía su varita (sus dedos rozaban la madera lisa de su mango) y ni Sirius ni Harry sabían que estaba allí. Sirius comprobó el pulso del hombre peludo, invocó una vieja caja de pizza de un cubo de basura junto a la pared, la golpeó una vez y, tras un destello de luz azul, el hombre desapareció. ¿_...un traslador? _Remus se preguntó y luego negó con la cabeza.

Sirius se volvió hacia Harry y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu muñeca?— Remus escuchó a Harry decir algo sobre el Floo y extendió su brazo para que Sirius lo mirara. Remus levantó su varita, y luego Sirius dijo, —Lunático—.

Su cabeza se levantó justo cuando Remus lo desarmó. Harry saltó y le dio a Remus una mirada de traición.

—Lunático—, dijo Sirius de nuevo, con urgencia, moviéndose frente a Harry como si _Remus _fuera la amenaza.

—Lunático, por favor—. El nombre envió dagas a través de él, mil veces más dolorosas que cualquier luna llena. —No entiendes—, dijo Sirius.

Remus abrió la boca para decir el hechizo que mataría a Sirius, pero lo que salió fue:

— ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?—

—Siempre haces una pequeña reverencia divertida en tus vendajes—, dijo Sirius, sin romper nunca el contacto visual.

—Lunático...—

— ¡No me llames así!— Aun así, Remus no hizo ningún movimiento para atacar realmente. Su mano parecía congelada, su varita entrenada en el corazón de Sirius.

—Remus, entonces. Por favor. Sé lo que piensas y te equivocas. No fui yo. Nunca lo fui. Fue Peter...—

— ¡No hables de él!— Remus gritó. —Eres un traidor...—

— ¡Peter fue el traidor!— Grito Harry — ¡Él mató a mis padres!—

—Sirius mató a tus padres, Harry, no Peter. Peter está muerto. Sirius lo mató y él intentará matarte a ti—

Harry salió de detrás de Sirius y se colocó entre los dos adultos. —He estado viviendo con Canuto durante meses—, dijo, sosteniendo los ojos de Remus con sus propios ojos, que eran muy parecidos a los de Lily, —y estoy bien. Él no está tratando de lastimarme, está... —

—Quítate del camino, por favor, Harry—, dijo, tratando de dispararle a Sirius.

—No—, dijo Harry.

—Harry, muévete—.

—No—, dijo Harry de nuevo.

Eso es lo que lo hizo; Harry, Harry, que se parecía mucho a James parado frente a Sirius, para _protegerlo_, como si Sirius no fuera responsable de todo lo que había salido mal en las vidas de Harry y Remus, como si él no fuera responsable de las muertes de Lily, James y Peter.

— _Dormio_—_, _murmuró, y movió su varita en dirección a Harry.

Era lamentable, pero no podía arriesgarse a que Harry se interpusiera en algo más siniestro.

Vio que Sirius reconoció el Hechizo Dormido, por supuesto que lo reconocería; él y James lo habían usado para hacer que Remus se durmiera después de las lunas llenas, y no actuó para alejar a Harry. Era lo mejor, y él parecía darse cuenta de eso. _Creo que se preocupa por él al menos en algún nivel_, pensó Remus, y no estaba muy seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon, de hecho, parecía completamente aterrorizado, pero no se movió. Hizo una mueca cuando el hechizo estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero la pálida luz azul se esfumó a centímetros de su pecho. Los ojos de Remus se ensancharon. _¡¿Qué le ha estado enseñando Sirius?! _Sirius, sin embargo, se veía igual de sorprendido. _Magia accidental, tal vez_, pensó Remus, mirando a Harry, que ahora parecía determinado.

_Pero ¿por qué está protegido? _Sirius hizo una zambullida por su varita.

Remus le disparó un inmovilizador, pero falló, desviado por una fuerza invisible. _Harry_, Remus pensó con cansancio. La mano de Sirius se cerró alrededor de su varita. Remus le lanzó otro hechizo, un Desarmador esta vez, pero Sirius se apartó del camino. Remus cortó el aire, enviando hechizo tras hechizo a su viejo amigo, pero ninguno hizo contacto.

—Lunático, _por favor _solo escucha—, jadeó Sirius.

— ¡No me llames así!— Remus dijo, lanzando otra maldición. Sirius buscó refugio detrás de un cubo de basura volcado.

—Cobarde—, Remus escupió. Se vio obligado a bloquear un hechizo de Harry, un Enlace de cuerpo, y luego un Desarmador más urgente de Sirius. Envió a Sirius a esconderse detrás de otro cubo de basura con un hechizo vinculante, envió chispas en la dirección de Harry como una distracción, y luego dio un paso alrededor para hacer retroceder a Sirius en una esquina. _Finalmente._

—Lunático—, dijo Sirius, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando Remus envió su varita volando. —Por favor—.

— ¡Petrificus_ Totalus!— _Escuchó detrás de él. Bloqueó el hechizo fácilmente pero la distracción fue suficiente. Un borrón de pelo negro se extendió entre sus piernas, derribándolo. Harry había recuperado la varita de Sirius y se la tendió. Sirius se transformó, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su varita y Harry lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. ¡CRACK!

Remus envió un inmovilizador al lugar donde desaparecieron, pero llegó demasiado tarde. Las chispas rojas explotaron en la pared del callejón. Remus giró, gruñendo de frustración y se encontró cara a cara con dos hombres.

Aurores, si las insignias redondas y doradas que llevaban encadenadas a sus ropas eran algún indicio.

— ¿Dónde está Harry Potter?— uno de ellos exigió. —El rastro dijo que estaba aquí—.

—Lo has perdido—, les dijo Remus con brusquedad. —Sirius Black se lo llevó. Otra vez—.

La pareja intercambió miradas.

—Vamos a tener que pedirte que vengas con nosotros—, dijo el de ojos amarillos.

— ¿Para qué?— Pregunto Remus, metiendo su varita en su bolsillo.

—Hemos pasado la última hora siguiendo su Rastro por todo este lado de Londres y, sin embargo, de alguna manera, estás aquí, ante nosotros...— El que tenía los ojos azules pinchó a Remus en el pecho con su varita.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Estás trabajando con Black?—

— ¿Disculpa?— Preguntó Remus, sus ojos estrechándose peligrosamente.

—Lo que mi colega está intentando...— comenzó el hombre de ojos amarillos, pero nunca terminó; Remus cruzó la distancia entre ellos y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

* * *

Y ahora vemos como el lado violento de Remus aparece (debo confesar que grite de júbilo aquí 😈) dejando eso de lado primer encuentro entre Harry y la comunidad mágica, además de que Sirius fue a su rescate a pesar del peligro que tenía el aparecer en público para el aun así fue por su ahijado, si eso no es amor paternal no sé qué lo sea (😍😃) en fin nos leemos a la próxima chicos bye ^^


	10. De Ratones y Hombres

**Agradecimientos:** Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a):** MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a):** lavida134

**Título:** Innocent — Inocente

**Summary:** El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado:** Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link:** s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todo los lectores de habla hispana.

Capítulo X — De Ratones y Hombres

— ¡Oye, Draco! ¡Mira!— Hydrus gritó cuando su palo de escoba pasó silbando.

—Sí, eres muy rápido—, dijo Draco, rodando los ojos mientras regresaba a su libro.

— ¡Más rápido que tú!—

— ¡No lo eres!— Draco dijo, indignado.

Hydrus se abalanzó sobre uno de los pavos reales que chirriaron y huyeron, con las plumas erizadas.

—Estúpido pájaro —.

—Mamá te dijo que no hicieras eso—, dijo Draco, moviéndose contra su palo.

—Voy a competir contigo—, dijo Hydrus, ignorando el último comentario.

—Mi cometa está arriba—.

—Entonces ve a buscarlo, imbécil—. Hydrus estaba flotando ahora, aunque todavía estaba bastante por encima de Draco, con una mano apoyada en la rama de un árbol.

—Padre dijo que no usaras esa palabra—. Hydrus también ignoró eso y esperó una respuesta adecuada.

—Estoy leyendo—, le dijo Draco mientras pasaba una página. —Cállate y déjame en paz—.

—Quiero correr—, dijo Hydrus, frunciendo el ceño.

—Te lo dije; estoy leyendo—, repitió Draco.

—Sólo tienes miedo de perder—, dijo Hydrus.

— ¡No lo tengo! ¡Simplemente no me siento como ahora!—

— ¡Baaawwwk!— Dijo Hydrus. —Bawk, bawk, baaawwwk! ¡Gallina!—

—Tú eres el que mueve tus brazos—, señaló Draco.

Hydrus se detuvo de inmediato.

—Ven y compite conmigo—, se quejó.

—No—, dijo Draco, adoptando un tono quejumbroso.

— ¡Se lo diré a mi padre!—

—No lo molestarías—. Draco pasó otra página.

Hydrus aterrizó ligeramente a su lado.

—Lo haré—, dijo.

—Mentira—. Él estaba faroleando y ambos lo sabían. Padre los había enviado afuera porque estaba ocupado y tenían instrucciones específicas para no molestarlo.

—Vamos corramos—, dijo Hydrus, pisando fuerte su pie.

—No—. Draco tuvo que agacharse cuando su hermano le pateó un trozo de hierba. Las hojas siguieron eso, y luego el entrenador izquierdo de Hydrus.

— ¡Dije que no!— Draco gritó, de pie ahora. Esquivó al entrenador correcto, lo arrojó hacia atrás y luego Hydrus lanzó su escoba. Draco echó a correr luego, antes de que pudiera encontrar algo más pesado, y buscó refugio en las ramas de un árbol en el patio. Hydrus apareció un momento después de haber reclamado su escoba, aunque no sus zapatos; Sus calcetines estaban cubiertos de barro.

_Espero que se olvide de los senderos de lodo a lo largo de la Mansión_, pensó Draco, mirando a su hermano.

Hydrus asomó la cabeza por las puertas dobles que conducían al interior y luego se encogió de hombros, volvió a subirse a su palo de escoba, salió del patio y regresó a la parte principal del terreno. _Gracias a Merlín_, pensó Draco, aunque no hizo ningún movimiento para bajar. _Tal vez me quede aquí... _Abrió su libro y hojeó, tratando de encontrar su página de nuevo, había tenido que cerrarla con bastante rapidez. Acababa de colocarse contra el maletero cuando un fuerte sonido metálico resonó a través de la puerta del patio. _Brillante_, Draco pensó sombríamente.

La ventana del piso de arriba, que estaba a solo un pie o más por encima de él, se abrió y golpeó la pared exterior con un golpe que casi hizo que Draco cayera del árbol.

— ¡Muchachos!— La llamada de su Su Madre. Draco se sentó muy, muy quieto.

— ¿Draco? Te vi entrar. ¿Dónde estás?—

Draco tragó. —Aquí—, llamó.

Su Madre lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo en un árbol?—

—Leyendo—, dijo Draco débilmente, sosteniendo su libro.

Mamá lo miró por un momento y luego sonrió levemente.

—Dobby está ocupado conmigo aquí—, dijo. — ¿Responderías a la puerta, por favor?—

—Sí, Madre—, dijo Draco obedientemente, tratando de no parecer molesto. _Dobby estúpido. Debería poder dejar a Su Madre por unos minutos y hacer lo que se supone que debe hacer. _Se agachó, entró a través de las puertasdobles y luego a través de más puertas dobles en el vestíbulo.

— ¿Por qué no podían ellos, llegar por Floo, quienquiera que sea?— Se quejó Draco. Aunque sabía la respuesta. Uno no entraba o salía de la mansión sin permiso de su padre; La chimenea estaba encantada para rechazar a cualquiera que no tuviera la contraseña correcta. Dicha contraseña cambió con los caprichos de su padre y molestó a su Su Madre de manera increíble; Draco había visto personalmente tres ocasiones en el último año donde había dicho una contraseña obsoleta y había sido escupida junto a la chimenea. Su padre había dormido en las habitaciones de huéspedes esas noches.

El timbre volvió a sonar mientras pasaba un retrato de su bisabuelo Casius Malfoy. Draco abrió la puerta.

— ¿Sí?— él dijo. Severus Snape estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, listo para tirar de la cuerda de la campana nuevamente. Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron al ver a su padrino.

— ¡Lo siento! No me di cuenta de que era usted, señor, o no lo haría... ¡Lo siento!—

—Una disculpa fue suficiente—, dijo Severus, barriendo junto a él en el vestíbulo.

—Sí, señor. Gracias, señor—, Draco balbuceó, cerrando la puerta.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo?— Preguntó Severus, agitando una mano en el libro de Draco.

— _Teoría mágica _—, dijo Draco sosteniéndolo.

— ¿El libro de Waffling?—

—Sí señor—.

—Un buen libro—, dijo Severus, asintiendo con aprobación. —Informativo, pero no abrumadoramente si la memoria sirve—.

—Sí señor—.

— ¿Está Lucius en casa?—

—Sí señor—.

Severus le dirigió una mirada que podría haber sido de diversión. —Tu vocabulario parece bastante limitado hoy, Draco—.

—Sí...er...yo...— Draco sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. —Lo siento—.

—No importa—, dijo Severus, sonriendo levemente.

— ¿Me llevarías a ver a tu padre, por favor?—

—Sí señor—. Severus definitivamente estaba sonriendo ahora. —Creo que estaba en su estudio—. Draco lo condujo por el pasillo, a través de las puertas dobles a la derecha y por otro pasillo.

— ¿Padre?— Draco llamó, llamando a la elegante puerta de madera.

—Pensé que te dije que no me molestaras, Draco—, respondió su padre con brusquedad.

Draco miró a Severus por ayuda.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Lucius?— Severus dijo. La puerta se abrió. —Déjanos, Draco—, dijo su padre. Severus se despidió y siguió a su padre a la oficina.

_Soy el que dejó entrar a Severus, _pensó Draco, frunciendo el ceño. _Debería permitirme escuchar. _Sonriendo,

Draco caminó por el pasillo y luego volvió de puntillas y presionó su oreja contra la puerta.

—...detenido—. Severus estaba diciendo.

—Y supongo que espera que pague su fianza—, dijo su padre sonando divertido.

— ¿Brandy?—

—No gracias—.

Hubo un tintineo cuando su padre se sirvió un vaso y luego dijo:

—No pagaré nada. La monstruosidad de Lupin puede pudrirse por todo lo que me importa—.

—Fue liberado esta mañana—, dijo Severus con amargura. —Todos los cargos fueron retirados—.

—Dos semanas en el cargo y Cornelius Fudge ya ha cometido un error—.

—No tengo amor por Fudge pero no llamaría error a la liberación de Lupin, dadas las circunstancias—.

— ¿Circunstancias?— Padre pregunto Su tono hizo que Draco se estremeciera.

—Fue Rufus Scrimgeour a quien golpeó. Me atrevería a decir que la mayoría de las personas han tenido el deseo de reorganizar su rostro -el hombre es absolutamente incorregible-, pero Lupin también había logrado obtener la custodia del niño Potter, según testigos—.

— ¿Tenía?—

—Sin duda has visto el periódico de esta mañana—.

—Soy consciente de que el chico fue visto en el Caldero Chorreante. Salió corriendo—

—...y fue encontrado por Lupin si se tiene que creer a Dumbledore—, dijo Severus.

— ¿En efecto?— Lucius dijo tan suavemente que Draco apenas escuchó.

—El ministerio está tratando de mantenerlo tranquilo—.

—Lo que significa que estará en el _profeta a _primera hora de la mañana—, dijo su padre, con la voz llena de desprecio. Él suspiró.

—Supongo que Lupin perdió al niño—.

—Escapó y fue reclamado por Black—.

—Ni siquiera tendríamos que confiar en inconvenientes como Lupin si el Ministerio dejara que los Dementores lo vieran, pero no pueden, por supuesto... no cuando podrían atacar al niño Potter—. Su tono, que estaba enojado cuando hablaba de los dementores, disminuyó en un suspiro cuando hablaba de Potter.

—Probablemente no esté más seguro con él, y al menos un Dementor sería capaz de dominar un niño de nueve...—

—Ocho—.

— ¿Perdón?—

—El niño tiene ocho años. Como Draco—. Draco se congeló ante el sonido de su propio nombre. Su padre estuvo en silencio durante mucho tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para que Draco se preocupara de que se hubieran dado cuenta de que él estaba allí. Estaba a punto de moverse cuando su padre maldijo.

—Esperaba no tener nada que ver con Lupin—, dijo. Hubo otro tintineo. —Ese fue el punto de darle el reinado sobre el Londres muggle —.

—Listo de tu parte—, dijo Severus.

—No puedo reclamar el crédito—, dijo su padre con amargura. —Él pidió el puesto—. Severus no dijo nada.

—Aun así, está decidido a encontrar al chico que se adapte a mis propósitos y ha prometido traer al niño aquí, en caso de que se recupere—.

—Pensé que lo llevaría a Dumbledore—. Draco pensó que Severus sonaba sorprendido pero no podía estar seguro.

—No voy a tener al niño bajo la custodia de ese viejo tonto—, dijo su padre, disgustado. —Si Harry Potter es lo que creemos que es, tenerlo cerca de Dumbledore es tan malo como tenerlo cerca de Black...

— Su Su Madre le había contado a papá lo que tía Bella dijo sobre qué Black no estaba sirviendo al Señor Oscuro y que su padre no le había gustado, para aborrecerlo. —El ministerio no es mejor—. Se quedó callado por un momento y luego, — ¿Dónde fue la última vez que escuchaste a Lupin?—

—Volviendo a su cueva o como sea, él le llama casa—, dijo Severus con aire de veneno. Draco nunca había escuchado a su padrino hablar de esa manera y eso lo asustaba. —Por lo que sabemos, los eventos de la noche anterior se organizaron y él se va a reunir con Black—.

— ¿Sigues hablando de eso, Severus?— Padre pregunto

—Lupin perdonaría la traición de Black en un instante si pensara que le permitiría conocer al hijo de Potter—, dijo Severus mordazmente.

—Pettigrew fue el traidor—. Su tono se volvió más agudo. —Aunque con la forma en que resultaron las cosas, casi creo que él también nos traicionó—.

—Tal vez—, dijo Severus sonando molesto. —Pero Black fue la traición que importó al final. Debió haber estado suministrando información al Señor Oscuro conmigo y con Pettigrew. Y, Black era el Guardián Secreto. Potter era demasiado orgulloso para confiar su vida a un pequeño gusano sin valor como Pettigrew...—

— ¡¿Sin valor?!— dijo una voz chillona con enojo. Se oyó un fuerte golpe, como una silla que fue derribada y un grito de dolor. Draco presionó su oreja más cerca de la puerta.

—Guarda eso, Severus—, dijo su padre con impaciencia.

—Parece que tienes un problema de parásitos—, dijo Severus rígidamente.

—Ya, ya—, dijo su padre, divertido. — ¿Es esa una manera de hablar sobre viejos amigos? ¿Por qué no le dices lo que me acabas de decir?—

Draco saltó cuando una tercera voz habló. —Sirius nunca traicionó a nadie. _Yo _era el Guardián Secreto—, dijo la voz chillona de un hombre.

— _¿Tú? _— Severus gruñó.

—Severus, siéntate _ahora_—, Padre se rompió. —Todavía no estás adolorido por la sangre sucia de Potter, ¿verdad?—

—Por supuesto que no—, dijo Severus fríamente. —Simplemente sorprendido. No todos los días aparece un hombre muerto. Si calificas para un hombre—. Hubo un grito de indignación, probablemente del tercer hombre.

—Severus—, dijo Lucius con advertencia.

—Mis disculpas, Pettigrew—. Draco sintió que las palabras eran dolorosas para que su padrino las dijera.

El otro hombre habló de nuevo.

— ¡Siempre fuiste un bastardo baboso!—

—James Potter ya no está para protegerte—, dijo Severus con voz sedosa.

—Y parece que es tu culpa—. El tercer hombre murmuró algo que Draco no escuchó. —Inteligente de tu parte, de verdad, para hacer que Potter cambie—.

—Peter no merece el crédito—, dijo su padre, riendo.

— ¡Fue Black quien lo sugirió!—

—Así que Black no es completamente inocente—, murmuró Severus.

—Sí, sí—, dijo su padre con impaciencia. —Puedes seguir odiándolo. Lo que me interesa ahora es cómo sigues vivo, Peter. Estaba llegando a eso cuando llegaste, Severus—.

—F...fue fácil, de verdad—, el hombre... Peter... chilló.

—Obviamente, si lograste lograrlo—, murmuró Snape.

—No lo diré si vas a ser grosero—, dijo Peter.

Hubo una pausa. —Continúa—, Severus dijo secamente.

—Hice arreglos con el Señor Oscuro...— Draco escuchó con entusiasmo. —...que una vez que Lily y James estuvieran muertos, él venía a mi casa y mataba a Sirius cuando venía a ver cómo estaba. Habíamos planeado usar la poción multijugos... el Señor Oscuro tomaría uno de los pelos de Sirius y ve a D...Dumbledore, angustiado, y mátalo. Me ocuparé de Remus, haré que parezca un accidente, como si se hubiera matado a sí mismo —.

—Listo—, dijo su padre con aprobación. Draco asintió de manera importante al otro lado de la puerta; Su padre quedó impresionado, así que él también debería sentirse impresionado.

—Sin embargo, estaba esperando a que él regresara cuando mi brazo se enfrió. Ambos saben de lo que estoy hablando. Fui directamente a al Valle de Godric y encontré a Lily y James muertos, pero Harry estaba vivo. Se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y estaba a punto de acabar con la vida del niño...

— ¿Y por qué?—, Preguntó su padre con una voz que hizo que Draco se estremeciera, — ¿habrías hecho eso, Peter?—

—Porque el Señor Oscuro...—

—El Señor Oscuro ya fue destruido—, dijo su padre, un poco triste. Peter gimió.

— ¿Por qué destruirías a su sucesor?—

— ¿Q...qué?—

Hubo un fuerte ruido de bofetada, como una mano sobre un escritorio.

—Harry Potter es el próximo campeón sangre pura—, dijo su padre. —Debe estarlo. Tiene sangre muggle de su Madre podrida...— Severus gruñó, obviamente por su odio a la sangre muggle. —...pero hay hechizos que se pueden hacer para arreglar eso...—

— ¿C...campeón?— Peter chilló.

— ¿De qué otra manera podría haber derrotado al Señor Oscuro a la edad de uno, si no fuera por la magia oscura?— pregunto su padre Hubo un sonido agudo, como túnicas alrededor de los tobillos y Draco supuso que su padre o Severus se paseaba; Este Peter no sonaba como el tipo de ritmo.

—Yo no...No...—

— ¿Y por qué otra cosa Dumbledore lo habría sacado de la comunidad de magos?— Padre dijo.

—Yo no...—

—Miedo, Peter, por eso. Si el niño Potter podría derrotar al mago más grande de todos los tiempos, ¿qué posibilidades tiene un viejo tonto como Dumbledore?—

—Dumbledore es considerado uno de los mejores...— comenzó Severus.

—No puede escucharte aquí, Severus, no hay necesidad de defenderlo—, dijo su padre con impaciencia. —Bueno, ¿Peter?—

—N...ninguno—.

—Eso es correcto—, dijo su padre en un tono condescendiente. —Y si Black no es oscuro, lo que tú, aquí y vivo, parece indicar, entonces indudablemente ha llevado a Potter a intentar que se vuelva— bueno —. No hace falta decir que el chico Potter debe ser rescatado de Black antes de que haga mucho daño...—

—Ya lo estás sirviendo—, dijo Severus, sonando aturdido.

—El Señor Oscuro siempre recompensó la lealtad generosamente—, dijo su padre. —Sin duda, Potter será el mismo una vez que tenga la edad suficiente—. Hubo silencio desde el interior de la oficina. —Continúa con tu historia, Peter—, dijo su padre por fin.

—B...bueno, iba a matar a Harry, pero eso estaba muy, muy mal—, agregó apresuradamente, —cuando apareció Sirius. Podría haberlo capturado, pero entonces Hagrid también estaba allí—

—La mascota de Dumbledore—, dijo su padre.

—Yo me transformé y hui—. Tartamudeaba bastante, pero Draco no creía que estuviera asustado; sonaba como un tartamudeo excitado.

—No sabía qué hacer. Sabía que Sirius me estaría buscando, pero podía oler que ya había estado en mi casa, así que sabía que estaría a salvo allí, al menos por un tiempo. En el Mañana, apareció Dumbledore.

—Recogimos a Remus y Dumbledore nos sentó en su oficina y nos contó lo que había sucedido. Sirius pasó los siguientes días buscándome, no es que tuviera muchas opciones. Sin mí, no tenía pruebas de que hubiera habido un intercambio. N...ni siquiera Dumbledore lo sabía. Finalmente me localizó, lo que siempre tenía que suceder, supongo —.

—Lo atraje a una calle concurrida, le grité que había traicionado a Lily y J...James y luego, mientras buscaba su varita, hice estallar todo. Mi varita también, desafortunadamente, pero la hacía parecer auténtica. Esperaba que matara a Sirius p...pero él consiguió un encantamiento de escudo a tiempo, el bastardo. Me corté el dedo para hacer que pareciera que _fui _el que murió, y luego me transformé en la confusión. Y me escondí en las alcantarillas—. Él rio sin aliento. —Vi cómo lo arrastraban a Azkaban—.

—Sin embargo, esta es la primera vez que te ven en siete años—, dijo Severus.

—Sirius estaba fuera del camino—, dijo Peter, —pero si apareciera en el Callejón Diagon, la gente me reconocería…—

—Piensas demasiado bien de ti mismo—, dijo Severus. —Eres notablemente olvidable—.

—Tengo una Orden de Merlín—

—Por morir—, dijo su padre. —Y fracasaste en eso. Creo que Severus ha hecho un buen punto. ¿Por qué ahora, Peter?—

—C...con Sirius fuera, ya no es seguro para mí. Sin duda él le dijo al chico lo que realmente sucedió. N...nadie va a escuchar a Sirius, no ahora, pero podrían escuchar a H...Harry—.

—No has respondido la pregunta. ¿Por qué _ahora _?—

—El hermano del C...chico con el que vivo se reunió con Harry ayer. Eso está muy cerca—.

— ¿Has estado viviendo con los Weasley?— Padre pregunto Draco solo _sabía _que estaba burlándose. —De todos los lugares, Peter...—

— ¿Qué opción tenía? Sé que son traidores de sangre, pero eso no es nada nuevo para mí. ¡Si hubiera aparecido aquí, me habrías ahogado!—

Padre se rió entre dientes. Severus no lo hizo.

—Espero que te des cuenta de que Arthur Weasley se estará preguntando por qué a uno de sus hijos le falta una mascota. Y si la noticia llega a Black...—

— ¡No soy estúpido!— Peter dijo agudamente. —Me reemplacé. Incluso corté el dedo del pie—.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?— Padre pregunto

—Protección—, dijo Peter piadosamente. —NORTE...—

— ¿Qué está haciendo el Amo escuchando en las puertas?— Preguntó Dobby, aunque había tenido el sentido de susurrar.

Draco se mordió la lengua para evitar gritar. Agarró a Dobby por la muñeca y lo arrastró por el pasillo, pasando por el baño hasta la gran ventana que daba al patio. —Te prohíbo que le cuentes eso a alguien—, susurró Draco con fiereza. —Esto nunca sucedió—.

—Sí, joven maestro—, chilló el elfo, asustado.

—Bien—, dijo Draco. —Ahora... ve y tráeme algo de comer—.

* * *

Severus no se dio tiempo para pensar. Agregó todo lo que había aprendido en la última hora a un caldero en una habitación en los pasillos exteriores de su mente, la forma en que podría agregar otros ingredientes de pociones.

Lo dejó allí a fuego lento. Permanecería allí hasta que estuviera listo para lidiar con eso. Por el momento, tenía una tarea.

_Gracias a Dios que es sábado, _pensó mientras salía de la chimenea. Echó un vistazo a la pila de trabajos sin revisar en su escritorio. _No serán revisados esta noche, por desgracia. _Él suspiró; Había estado esperando hacer eso.

Sacó las _Mezclas Medicinales _de su estante, invocó su caldero y su kit de pociones y se estableció en la sala de preparación adyacente a sus aposentos. Podría obtener crece-huesos de Madame Pomfrey, _una de las pequeñas_ _botellas de vial, creo_, pero el tónico de nervios y Esencia de Gecko tendría que hacérselas él mismo.

Ninguno de los dos era complicado, podría haberlos hecho por la mañana, pero requerían cierta atención a los detalles. Severus se puso a trabajar, cortando, apretando, aplastando, vertiendo y removiendo. Revolviendo sobre todo _Y una pizca de lenguas de gecko secas. _Se agitó tres veces: en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj y luego en el sentido de las agujas del reloj otra vez y la poción se volvió verde turbia. _Finalmente. _Severus miró hacia el cielo que estaba empezando a aclararse.

Él conjuró un frasco, lo llenó, y luego lo puso al lado del frasco de Tónico de nervio. — _Evanesco _—, murmuró, apuntando su varita a su caldero. Empacó, colocó sus dos brebajes en un pequeño cofre de madera y regresó a sus dormitorios. Cayó directamente en su cama, sin importarle cambiarse la túnica o quitarse los zapatos.

_Lucius debe pensar que soy un tonto_, pensó tristemente. _Una botella de crece huesos, Esencia de Gecko y Tónico de Nervio. _No era un tónico para los nervios, cómo había dicho, sino un tónico para reparar los nervios dañados. _Aunque me atrevo a decir que Pettigrew podría encontrar una buena opción para cualquiera de los dos, algo nervioso que es._

_Y Lucius también quería un remedio para reducir el dolor... _Severus sonrió con malicia. _Pettigrew tendrá que prescindir._

_Pettigrew... _A regañadientes, Severus liberó sus recuerdos de la tarde del caldero en el que los había dejado.

Encontrarlo vivo era una cosa. Para descubrir que _él _había sido el guardián secreto, sin embargo...

Severus había sabido desde el principio que Pettigrew se había unido a la causa del Señor Oscuro. Él era justo el tipo; Hambriento de poder y un poco asustado. _Todos lo fuimos. Incluso Lucius. _Todo parecía divertido, como un juego, y luego sus compañeros también empezaron a elegir bandos.

Potter y su pandilla se habían unido a Dumbledore a la mitad de su séptimo año. Lily también. Era completamente como ella, y realmente, como nacida de muggles, ¿qué opción había tenido ella?... aunque Severus siempre había esperado lo contrario. Entonces le había advertido a Potter, que Pettigrew era el espía, no directamente, nunca del todo, habría significado su vida y no estaba dispuesto a morir por Potter, pero Potter había sido demasiado estúpido para entender sus insinuaciones o demasiado orgulloso. Creer en cualquier cosa que no sea lo mejor de su gordito y traidor amigo.

Fuera de la escuela, Pettigrew había continuado alimentando la información del Señor Oscuro. Fechas, planos, lugares... cualquier cosa que sus pequeñas orejas de rata hayan detectado. A cambio, nunca fue herido durante un duelo, solo aturdido. Aunque Severus se había roto el brazo una vez. Les había dicho a todos que era un accidente y ellos le habían creído.

Severus se había unido al lado de Dumbledore después de escuchar la profecía y enterarse de que el Señor Oscuro estaba fuera para matar a Lily. Nunca dijo una palabra acerca de Pettigrew, para no despertar sospechas sobre sí mismo; a él nunca le había gustado Pettigrew, yendo a la escuela, lo que no tenía, y le gustaba menos una vez que se convirtió en un Mortífago porque eso significaba que tenía que aguantarlo más a menudo, y porque sus acciones estaban poniendo a Lily en peligro.

Él habría sido el primero que el Señor Oscuro cuestionó y su traición hubiera sido la muerte de él. En su lugar, frustró los planes donde podía y trató de deshacer el daño que había hecho Pettigrew. Nunca había sospechado que Black fuera el traidor a pesar de sus otras fallas, y numerosas en la opinión de Severus, al menos no hasta que supiera que Potter y Lily estaban muertos y que Black estaba desaparecido.

Aparte de cualquier otra cosa, Black nunca había sido tan sutil, y Severus luchaba por creer que podía haber pasado por alto el hecho de que Black estaba espiando al Señor Oscuro. ¿Qué otras opciones había, sin embargo? Black fue arrestado y llevado a Azkaban, Pettigrew estaba muerto y Lily... Fue un shock, y doloroso, peor que cualquier tortura que haya experimentado, enterarse de que Lily estaba muerta.

Las noticias de la muerte de Potter también habían dolido, extrañamente, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para que Severus lo perdonara. Odiaba a James Potter muerto más de lo que lo hacía cunado estaba vivo y estaba feliz de dejarlo así. Pero ahora, como resultó, Severus no había oído nada sobre el espionaje de Black para el Señor Oscuro, porque nunca había ocurrido algo así. Black no era el traidor. Era culpable de otras mil cosas, por supuesto; escapando de la cárcel pertenecía allí, tanto si había matado a esos muggles como a Pettigrew o no-, el secuestro y la evasión deliberada de la justicia, por nombrar algunos. Pero Black no había matado a Lily.

Puso a Severus en una situación bastante pegajosa. Le gustaba como eran las cosas; Potter estaba muerto y Severus esperaba que siguiera así. Había llegado a un acuerdo con su pena por la muerte de Lily, aunque no por su culpa. Sin embargo, no creía que jamás dejaría de intentar compensarlo, y se había reconciliado con eso.

Black, popular, estrella de Quidditch, guapo, Black, era odiado por todos y había pasado la mayor parte de su vida adulta tras las rejas con solo Dementores por compañía.

El pensamiento trajo una sonrisa a la cara de Severus. Lupin había permanecido libre pero ciertamente no castigado; Parecía viejo la última vez que Severus lo vio, y mientras que algo de su audacia inducida por Merodeador se mantuvo, la mayoría había sido aplastada por los últimos siete años, que había pasado solo.

Pettigrew, había creído muerto, un destino que Severus había creído que merecía.

Pero no lo era. Y era él quien había matado a Lily. Y solo el propio Pettigrew, Lucius, Severus, Black y posiblemente el chico Potter lo sabían. Los dos últimos serían detenidos antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de hablar, por lo que solo quedaron tres. Lucius había visto claramente un propósito posterior para ayudar a Pettigrew y, así, mientras le convenía, Lucius no se lo contaría a nadie. La vida de Pettigrew dependía de su silencio por lo que nunca le contaría a nadie tampoco. Eso dejó a Severus. Y si Severus se lo decía, sabrían que había sido él.

¿Qué pensaría Dumbledore, sin embargo, si Severus tuviera que ocultarle algo tan grande? Le debía la vida al hombre, pero decirle que significaría hacerle un favor a Black y eso sería insoportable. Como eran propensos a hacerlo en tiempos de indecisión, los pensamientos de Severus se dirigieron a Lily y lo que ella haría, lo que ella querría. Ya que él era el que le había quitado la capacidad de hacer o decir cosas por sí mismo, lo haría en su nombre.

_Lily querría que su hijo estuviera a salvo_, Severus lo supo de inmediato. _Y Black también. Ella estaba... encariñada con él. _El pensamiento hizo que su piel se arrastrara. _Me pregunto qué pensaría ella de este asunto del Señor Oscuro... _Él negó con la cabeza; Podía imaginarlo y no era agradable. Era simplemente ridículo que alguienpudiera creer que la descendencia -Severus aún odiaba ese pensamiento- de James Potter y Lily Evans podría sermalo. Sin duda, el niño era tan arrogante y mimado como su santo padre, pero no oscuro.

_Y, si Black es inocente, no puedo imaginar que el hijo de Potter esté en peligro por algo que no sea la falta de madurez de Black. Y donde sea que estén escondidos, aún no se han encontrado. Ayer, siendo la excepción, por supuesto, pero Lupin era el único allí y, si se le diera la mitad de la oportunidad, Black habría hablado con él._

Los pensamientos de Severus se agriaron. _Parece que también me equivoqué al respecto; Lupin es un muy buen actor o no sabe la verdad. _Suspiró ruidosamente y rodó sobre su almohada. _¡Una vez más, el hijo y los amigos de Potter se están entrometiendo en mi vida!_

* * *

— ¡Hydrus! ¡Draco! Bajen las escaleras. Tengo regalos para ustedes dos—, dijo su padre.

Draco e Hydrus miraron a Su Madre.

—Vayan—, dijo ella, suspirando. Cerró el libro que había estado leyendo con un chasquido silencioso.

Ambos muchachos se levantaron y corrieron por el pasillo, doblando la esquina y abajo, donde esperaba su padre.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Los Malfoy no corren—, dijo fríamente.

—Sí, padre—, dijo Hydrus de inmediato, viéndose afectado.

—Lo siento—, agregó Draco.

Padre sonrió levemente.

—He decidido que ambos necesitan aprender qué es tener control sobre otro ser vivo. Algunos lo llamarían responsabilidad—.

—Pero tú no—, dijo Hydrus.

Su padre inclinó la cabeza. —No, yo no—.

—Padre, para eso está Dobby—, dijo Draco, con arrogancia.

—Dobby pertenece a la familia, no a ti—, le recordó su padre. —Estos, sin embargo, son tuyos—. Su padre extendió dos pequeñas formas marrones.

—Es una rata—, dijo Hydrus rotundamente.

—Es su rata—, dijo su padre, pasándole a uno de los dos. El suyo era un poco más grande que el que su padre le dio a Draco, y un poco más oscuro en color. De lo contrario, había poca diferencia entre ellos. Draco lo acunó con cuidado, con las dos manos.

—Tendrás que tener cuidado. No son juguetes. No lo aprietes—, advirtió mi padre mientras Hydrus lo levantaba con curiosidad.

—No iba a hacerlo—, dijo Hydrus.

Draco lo miró con curiosidad. No le gustaban mucho las ratas; una vez, cuando era más joven, se perdió en el sótano y pasó la noche escuchándolos chirriar. Papá había puesto guardas al día siguiente para mantenerlos fuera, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Aunque este _parecía _bastante amigable. Sus bigotes se crisparon mientras olfateaba sus dedos.

— ¿Cómo se llaman?— preguntó.

—Eso lo decidirán ustedes—.

Hydrus estaba callado.

—Bosworth—, dijo finalmente, con una pequeña sonrisa. —Como el queso—. Su rata chilló.

—No creo que le guste—, dijo Draco.

—Es una rata—, dijo su padre con frialdad. —Por supuesto que le gusta. ¿Y el tuyo, Draco?—

—Roquefort. Ambos pueden ser como quesos—.

La rata de Draco también chirrió.

—Al tuyo tampoco le gusta—, dijo Hydrus.

— ¡Claro que sí!—

—Suficiente de peleas—, dijo su padre. —A ambos les gustan sus nombres y eso es todo. Miró a las dos ratas como para hacer su punto—. Jueguen ahora —.

—Te mostraré la casa—, decidió Hydrus, sosteniendo cuidadosamente a la rata en sus manos. —Esta habitación en la que estamos—, le dijo a Bosworth, mientras Draco miraba fijamente, —es el vestíbulo. Esas escaleras conducen al pasillo de arriba, donde están mi dormitorio y el dormitorio de Draco y el dormitorio de Madre y padre y la biblioteca y las habitaciones de invitados. — Hydrus se dirigió hacia las puertas dobles a la derecha del pasillo y miró explicando las reglas sobre la oficina de su padre.

Roquefort le chilló a Draco.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto él —No te voy a dar una gira—. La rata volvió a chillar, como para preguntar por qué. —Porque eres una rata, estúpida—.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba Draco con su rata, más le disgustaba; todo lo que Roquefort quería hacer era dormir y tenía el desafortunado hábito de morder las cosas de Draco, y si Draco intentaba detenerlo, los dedos de Draco.

Hydrus por otro lado, se negó a ser separado de Bosworth. Había reclamado el pequeño cofre de pociones de madera que Severus había traído a la mansión a principios de semana y lo había llenado con mantas; Su padre se había puesto furioso cuando escuchó que Hydrus planeaba dejar que la rata durmiera en su almohada. Roquefort tampoco estaba permitido en la almohada de Draco (su padre lo había prohibido, pero a Draco no le gustaba la idea) y dormía en la jaula que Draco había hecho comprar a Dobby.

—¡Draco, mira!— Llamó a Hydrus, caminando con Bosworth sentado en su hombro; Para empezar, el paso de Hydrus había sido demasiado desigual y la rata a menudo gritaba antes de deslizarse lenta e inevitablemente por su espalda, pero parecía que lo habían dominado.

Draco observó celosamente y asió el bulto dormido en su bolsillo.

— ¿Por qué no puedes hacer eso?— le preguntó a Roquefort; él también había tratado de enseñarle a su rata a sentarse en su hombro, pero Roquefort se había caído unos pocos metros, mordió a Draco cuando trató de levantarlo y se negó a que lo manipularan durante el resto del día.

* * *

—_Atacaré a los Potter esta vez la próxima semana—, dijo el Señor Oscuro con su voz fría y alta. —Ellos, supongo, habrán regresado para entonces—._

_Sus ojos rojos se volvieron hacia Pettigrew quien tembló. —Eso es correcto, Mi Señor. James dijo que se irán de San Mungo mañana—._

—_Que es cuando se sentirán más vulnerables—, dijo el Señor Oscuro. —Deje que se sientan y confíen otra vez—._

—_Si mi señor—._

—_Organizarás una reunión con ellos, Colagusano—, ordenó. —Un momento en el que, sin duda, estarán allí. Y el niño. El niño debe estar allí—. Pettigrew hizo una reverencia._

—_Fuera—. Salió. El Señor Oscuro volvió sus terribles ojos hacia Severus. —Supongo que te estás preguntando por qué te he llamado aquí—._

—_Estoy seguro de que mi señor tiene sus razones—, dijo Severus, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Sintió un ligero toque de sondeo en su mente y no hizo nada para resistirlo. De hecho, él levantó su cabeza y se encontró con esos ojos rojos. La conciencia del Señor Oscuro se arrastró como una serpiente. Incluso podía sentir sus escamas, fresco, suave y un poco viscoso, mientras se deslizaba por la mazmorra que era su mente._

_Había miles de pasillos, fríos, oscuros y poco acogedores; la mayoría terminaban en puertas que depositaban un intruso en el exterior de su mente. Otros simplemente terminaron. Algunos nunca lo hicieron. Algunos tenían puertas que conducían a almacenes de ingredientes de pociones, o pociones en sí mismas. Algunas habitaciones estaban vacías. Solo un camino llevaría a cualquiera a lo más profundo de su mente y fue un largo viaje, con corredores que se doblaron uno contra el otro, y con tantas bifurcaciones que era casi demasiado difícil de molestar._

_Por supuesto, Severus no fue tan tonto como para frustrar al Señor Oscuro. En el momento en que el Señor Oscuro se había aventurado, su mente se había vuelto a formar para formar una mazmorra idéntica a la de Hogwarts. El Señor Oscuro, como un antiguo Slytherin, conocía perfectamente su camino. Severus fingió decepción. El Señor Oscuro se detuvo en varios de los almacenes a lo largo del camino._

_En uno de ellos, miró con interés el conjunto de pociones sin etiquetar y su lengua parpadeó para probar los humos de una Esencia de Euforia. En otra, su Legirimancia tomó una forma humana y se dirigió a leer los estantes de ingredientes. Tomó un frasco de margaritas y lo arrojó al suelo: el Señor Oscuro podía ser amable cuando lo deseaba, pero los gestos inesperados eran una buena manera de probar las defensas. Severus hizo una mueca de dolor, sabiendo que el Señor Oscuro lo vería, cuando la jarra se rompió en nada en el piso de piedra._

_Satisfecho, el Señor Oscuro continuó en la oficina donde Severus se había mudado solo unos días antes, cuando Slughorn se fue. Severus había remodelado el núcleo de su mente para mostrar la oficina en lugar de la Sala Común de Slytherin por razones de seguridad; aquellos que podrían tratar de forzar su camino hacia su mente no estaban tan familiarizados con la oficina del Jefe de Slytherin como con la Sala Común de Slytherin._

_Los tarros se alineaban en las paredes, al igual que las botellas de pociones y cada una contenía un pensamiento, un recuerdo o una emoción. El Señor Oscuro recogió un pequeño frasco de polen de un lirio tigre y lo abrió. Un recuerdo de Severus y Lily remando en el pequeño río que corría a través de su matorral emergió._

_El Señor Oscuro observó con interés y luego volvió a colocar el frasco en el estante y recogió un rollo de piel de serpiente verde brillante. La voz del Sombrero Seleccionador retumbó — ¡SLYTHERIN!— Se hizo eco a través de la sala de piedra. Otro objeto, un vial marcado Veritaserum esta vez, fue elegido al azar y abierto. Severus escuchó a su yo de diecisiete años prometiendo su lealtad al Señor Oscuro. Sonriendo ahora, el Señor Oscuro se dirigió hacia el reluciente caldero plateado que estaba a fuego lento en la esquina._

_El Señor Oscuro miró con una ligera diversión a la tela rasgada a su lado. _

— _¿Puliste tus calderos incluso aquí, Severus?— Severus no respondió porque no confiaba en su voz._

_El Señor Oscuro metió una mano en el caldero, que contenía una poción de los pensamientos de Severus, y Severus escuchó fragmentos de su voz;_...no se lavó las manos... la poción es inútil ahora... ¿encuentra mioficina tan fácilmente?... se defiende mejor que esto... demasiado poderoso... Mi Señor... _Parece complacido, el Señor Oscuro se retiró de su cabeza._

_Severus cayó de rodillas, sus ojos en el suelo. Ya, su mente se estaba remodelando en el laberinto de laberinto que solía ser. Su magia ya estaba recorriendo las superficies y los pisos que el Señor Oscuro había tocado. Los recuerdos que habían sido perturbados se estaban endureciendo y acomodándose en sus lugares habituales._

_Y lo había conseguido; el Señor Oscuro había derribado ese frasco de margaritas, que en realidad eran solo un producto de su imaginación, pero las picaduras de abejorro en polvo en el estante de arriba no lo eran._

_Contuvieron los recuerdos de sus verdaderas razones para ponerse del lado de Dumbledore y permanecieron intactos, al igual que los gránulos de veneno muggle que eran los recuerdos de las advertencias que no le había dado a Potter sobre Pettigrew en su séptimo año._

_En otro almacén, un paquete de púas de cactus que contenía sus recuerdos de su Madre, que era muy parecida a un cactus; no necesariamente bonita, sino resistente, práctica y espinosa: yace inocentemente en un cajón a solo unos pies de la Esencia de la Euforia que el Señor Oscuro había visto y rodeado de otros ingredientes y pociones ficticios. La tela irregular que el Señor Oscuro le había preguntado guardaba sus recuerdos de la conversación con el Sombrero Seleccionador, mientras le rogaba que lo pusiera en Gryffindor con Lily._

_Mejor aún, la poción en el caldero que contenía sus pensamientos funcionaba como agua y aceite, con dos capas distintas, y el Señor Oscuro no había sospechado nada mientras pasaba su mano por la capa superior. Severus estaba casi mareado por el éxito, pero no lo demostró; escondió ese recuerdo en un frasco pequeño que contenía un líquido claro (era alcohol puro), que a veces se utilizaba en Borradores de pocillos o pociones curativas, pero parecía agua y, si bien podía hacerlo sentir bien, demasiado seguramente lo mataría._

—_Levántate, Severus—, dijo el Señor Oscuro._

_Severus se puso de pie. _

—_Mi Señor—, dijo, inclinando la cabeza. — ¿Encontraste lo que estabas buscando?—_

_Todavía parecía complacido, Severus sabía que estaba feliz de que sus recuerdos de convertirse en un Mortífago se habían almacenado en un frasco de —Veritaserum—. No era Veritaserum, por supuesto. Era agua, necesaria si uno quería sobrevivir, nada más, pero tenía el mismo aspecto y no tenía olor que la nariz humana pudiera captar, por lo que el Señor Oscuro no sabría nada diferente. _

—_Yo si—._

—_Me alegro de haberte sido útil, mi señor—._

—_Hay más—, dijo el Señor Oscuro suavemente._

— _¿Más, mi señor?—_

—_Se refiere a tu... cariño... por la sangre sucia de Potter—._

—_Ella era una buena amiga para mí mientras crecía—, dijo Severus con cuidado. —Nada más—._

—_Tales mentiras, Severus. Vi los recuerdos—. Severus resistió el impulso de resoplar; sus recuerdos más significativos de Lily eran sus más ferozmente protegidos, escondidos en lugares oscuros; en un frasco con los pétalos de la flor con la que había asustado a su hermana el día que hablaron, en una poción que tenía el mismo color verde que sus ojos, en un frasco de brezo seco porque ese era el nombre de su Madre, en un frasco de las raíces de un arbusto de aulaga porque era lo que había visto después de su examen OWL de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... El Señor Oscuro no había visto nada de eso._

—_Perdóneme, mi señor, pero tengo un poco de talento con Legilimancia y, en consecuencia, comprendo la inutilidad de intentar engañar a alguien que es mucho más dotado que yo—._

_El Señor Oscuro pareció considerar eso por un momento. —Aun así, Severus—, dijo finalmente, —estarás triste por su muerte—._

— _¿Es... no es posible... perdonarla?—_

—_Ella ha dejado en claro que su lealtad está con Dumbledore—, respondió el Señor Oscuro, observándolo cuidadosamente. Severus asintió bruscamente. Estaba en terreno peligroso aquí y ambos lo sabían. _

—_Ella muere la próxima semana. Haz con eso lo que quieras. Vete. Envía a Lucius—._

—_Si mi señor—. Severus hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. _

—_Lucius—, dijo, asintiendo. Lucius lo pasó, sucara pálida ilegible._

Haz con eso lo que quieras... _Severus repitió las palabras en su cabeza. _Así lo sabe. Sabe o sospecha. Es una prueba _Lily era tan bueno como muerto a menos que hiciera algo y si lo hacía, _él _estaba muerto. _Dame un estúpido amo sobre inteligente cualquier día_, pensó Severus con amargura._

— _¿Malas noticias?—_

No mucho más... _Un plan formado en la cabeza de Severus. _¿Y si Lily y yo podemos sobrevivir a esto?

— _¿Sev? ¿Fue malo?— Cuando Regulus Black se unió a la mitad de su séptimo año, fue un shock para Severus, quien siempre había elegido a los Black más jóvenes para ser un espectador de la guerra, se habían convertido en amigos, a pesar de que Severus odiaba a su hermano._

—_Lo suficientemente malo—, dijo._

_Regulus se puso a caminar a su lado._

— _¿Qué pasó?—_

_Severus sabía que Regulus, a pesar de que estaban en bandos opuestos de la guerra, odiaría que Black o sus amigos se hicieran daño, y también sabía que si alguien podía avisarles sin dar todo, sería él._

—_Otro complot de asesinato—, dijo Severus, trabajando para sonar aburrido._

— _¿Quien?— Preguntó Régulus, sus hombros tensándose._

—_Potter y Lily—, dijo Severus. —Y su hijo—._

— _¿Por qué no dijiste "Los Potter"?— Preguntó Regulus, desconcertado. —Ellos están casados—._

Un hecho que me cuesta mucho tratar de olvidar. _Regulus, por supuesto, lo recordaría vívidamente porque Potter lo había invitado._

—_Oh si—._

— _¿Cuando?—_

— _¿Cuándo qué?—_

— _¿Cuándo es el ataque?— Preguntó Regulus, sus ojos grises extrañamente brillantes._

—_Esta vez la próxima semana. P...planes...— Severus dijo suavemente, —se han hecho para asegurar que estén allí en el momento adecuado—. Por la misma razón por la que era probable que esto funcionara, Severus tampoco podía revelar la verdadera naturaleza de Pettigrew; Regulus era propenso a tener ataques de galantería -Severus supuso que era un efecto secundario de crecer con Black- y si le decía a Black, el Señor Oscuro lo mataría. Como Regulus era tan buen amigo como Severus había tenido desde Lily, no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso..._

—_Basta—, dijo Severus y la memoria del sueño se detuvo. Con un movimiento de su mano, el oscuro pasillo desapareció llevándose a Regulus con él. _

—_Despierta—, se dijo a sí mismo._

Severus abrió los ojos después de soñar con la guerra por quinta vez en tantas noches después de ver a Pettigrew de nuevo. Tenía sentido, que después de ver al hombre que había traicionado a Lily, Severus se encontraría recordando cuándo había traicionado al Señor Oscuro para salvarla. No significaba que le tuviera que gustar.

Los recuerdos de la guerra eran difíciles de manejar en el mejor de los casos, especialmente cuando ocurrían espontáneamente. Este al menos, había terminado razonablemente bien; Severus había ido a visitar a Draco, que solo tenía unos dos meses la noche del ataque, e Hydrus, que solo tenía diez meses.

No solo había conocido al niño con el que era guardián secundario, ya que ya conocía a Hydrus, sino que también estaba en presencia de Lucius y no se le podía culpar por el plan frustrado. Y de hecho había sido frustrado; Más tarde, Severus se enteró de que Regulus había organizado una pelea con Black y llevó a Potter, a Lily, al hijo de Potter e incluso a Lupin al apartamento de su hermano, y fuera de peligro. La confianza del Señor Oscuro en Severus había sido renovada, dándole así más libertad, y con esa libertad, él había servido a la Orden.

Más allá de ese recuerdo, las cosas no eran tan felices; Regulus había muerto una semana después. Severus nunca supo cómo y él tampoco creía que el Señor Oscuro lo hubiera hecho; La magia de la marca oscura de Regulus le había informado, y Severus había tenido que llevar las noticias a Walburga Black y soportar su miseria durante casi una hora.

Eso me trajo recuerdos también; El elfo doméstico se había angustiado al escuchar a Severus hablar sobre la muerte de su amo. Incluso ahora, Severus podía escuchar su lamento ronco y ver sus grandes ojos inyectados de sangre...

Puso en blanco su mente con Oclumancia, centrándose en las paredes de piedra gris de su mente de mazmorra, pero los pensamientos todavía estaban allí, simplemente ocultos. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, tratando de volver a dormir, aunque sospechaba que era un esfuerzo inútil.

* * *

Bien ahora sabemos lo que ocurrió con Regulus y su muerte, y como se enteró Walburga de ella, dejando eso de lado Sirius y Harry ni siquiera sospechan de porque Kreacher actúa como lo está haciendo ahora, pero se acercaron mucho con el libro de los objetos mágicos. En fin ya saben que la cajita de abajo son para los comentarios quienes pasaran a la autora original nos leemos pronto chicos bye ^^


	11. Una Lealtad poco Probable

**Agradecimientos:** Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a):** MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a):** lavida134

**Título:** Innocent — Inocente

**Summary:** El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado:** Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link:** s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todo los lectores de habla hispana.

Capítulo XI — Una Lealtad poco Probable

_Ostendere me Omnia_, pensó Harry. Su visión parpadeó y hubo un destello de color y luego la visión de Harry volvió a parpadear y volvió a la normalidad.

—El mocoso no está ni siquiera cerca de ese momento—, susurró Kreacher. Había regresado a su aversión activa hacia Canuto y su tolerancia hacia Harry después de ayudar a Canuto a encontrar a Harry ese mismo mes; Las barreras de Grimmauld Place eran tan amplias que rastrearían a cualquiera que saliera de la casa por medios mágicos y Kreacher pudo leerlas a petición de Canuto.

Canuto era mucho más agradable que el viejo elfo como resultado, y porque había vuelto a cocinar y a la limpieza, e incluso toleró su obsesión con el salón.

— ¿De ningún modo?— Pregunto Harry

—En absoluto—, le dijo Kreacher. —Claramente, la ineptitud del amo está contagiándose. Kreacher solo espera que Kreacher no lo atrape también—

—Lo estoy intentando, ¿de acuerdo?— Espetó Harry.

—Aparecer es difícil—, Canuto le había advertido cuando Harry se le acercó con la idea unas semanas antes. —Unos cuantos magos adultos ni siquiera pueden manejarlo, pero luego, los elfos domésticos pueden Aparecerse antes de que puedan caminar—. Canuto estaba observando ahora, con una expresión malhumorada exagerada; Harry le había advertido que se molestara por todo el asunto para mantener feliz a Kreacher, porque la única forma en que Kreacher lo había aceptado era diciéndole que Canuto pensaba que era una mala idea.

Canuto realmente pensó que era una muy buena idea, porque, mientras estaba limitado por las barreras, Kreacher no lo estaba y Canuto esperaba poder pasar esa habilidad a Harry. Canuto había intentado que Kreacher le enseñara a ver las barreras y aparecerse a través de ellas, para que pudiera enseñarle a Harry, pero resultó en una pelea a gritos y animosidad entre la pareja durante días hasta que Harry, que estaba harto de Canuto. Estando de mal humor y murmurando Kreacher, los obligó a dejarlo.

—El mocoso insiste en perder el tiempo de Kreacher—, murmuró Kreacher.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry aferró su varita, los elfos domésticos no necesitaban varitas, pero todos los magos lo hicieron, y murmuraron el encantamiento nuevamente; si tenía alguna esperanza de aparecerse en Grimmauld Place, tendría que ver las salas. Los elfos domésticos, según Kreacher, podían verlos naturalmente, pero la gente requería un conjuro y Harry tardó casi una semana en encontrar uno.

Finalmente, lo encontró en el libro que encontraron en la habitación de Regulus, titulado _Trazas y auras: Mira la magia a tu alrededor. _Fue una lectura interesante en la opinión de Harry, y ninguno de los encantamientosrequería una varita, solo concentración y habilidad mágica innata. Hasta ahora, era la concentración con la queHarry estaba luchando.

—Trata de decirlos en voz alta—, sugirió Canuto.

—El libro dice que hay que pensarlos—, espetó Harry.

—Inténtalo—, Canuto dijo pacientemente.

— _Ostendere me omnia _—, dijo Harry, rodando los ojos hacia su padrino. Su boca se abrió. Toda la habitación había cobrado vida y latía con luz y magia.

— ¿Está funcionando?— Canuto preguntó. Harry notó que su magia era de un color rojo brillante, y se parecía al mar en un día difícil, constantemente girando alrededor de él, surgiendo y agrupándose en varios puntos y luego desapareciendo y en otro lugar al siguiente. Harry era un verde suave, tan pálido que era casi blanco y frágil, pensó Harry, aunque no podía explicar por qué o cómo si lo intentaba. Su magia no se movió mucho pero estaba muy concentrada.

Harry mismo era rojo y dorado, hecho de pequeñas chispas, como las que salieron de su varita el día en que la compró. Incluso las paredes tenían magia; Podía ver el complejo tejido de las oscuras magia verde y negra de Orión Black en finas hebras con forma de alambre, el carmesí entretejido de Canuto y aquí y allá y el propio rojo y dorado de Harry, probablemente del encantamiento de Fidelio.

La barrera se movió como una entidad entera, pulsante. Harry ahora entendía lo que Kreacher había dicho acerca de que estaban vivos, pero no entendía cómo, en el nombre de Godric, se suponía que debía encontrar un agujero en ellos.

— _Finito _—, dijo. El color se desvaneció y luego la sala de entrenamiento volvió a su estado normal, y ahora es comparativamente aburrido.

—Es brillante—, dijo.

—Y lo siento por chasquear—. Canuto sonrió.

—Es...— Pero lo que Canuto estaba a punto de decir, Harry nunca se enteró. Justo en ese momento, hubo un fuerte estallido afuera y una figura encapuchada vestida de negro apareció en la calle. La figura dejó caer su capucha y reveló a un hombre con cabello negro en los hombros, casi como el de Canuto, y una cara pálida. Las otras características eran distinguibles, pero la mandíbula de Canuto cayó.

—No—, jadeó, corriendo hacia la ventana para ver mejor.

— ¿Quién es?— Harry quiso saber, siguiendo a su padrino hasta la ventana.

El hombre miró al Número Trece y luego al Número Once. Luego se volvió y miró al Número Doce. Podía verlo, por supuesto, ya que el encantamiento de Fidelio en realidad no ocultaba la casa; por lo general, el encantamiento de Fidelio estaba entrelazado con otros que lo hacían, pero Canuto había dicho que hacer desaparecer el Número Doce llamaría la atención, y Harry estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Lo que el encantamiento de Fidelio ocultó, fue a Harry y Canuto; alguien podría ingresar al Número Doce y buscar en cada habitación y nunca encontrar a ninguno de ellos, porque mientras Harry y Canuto estuvieran dentro de la casa, el encanto ocultaría su existencia. Canuto había dicho que el mismo Dumbledore podía estar en la misma habitación que ellos y no saber que estaban allí.

—Eso—, gruñó Canuto, —es Snivelus—.

Harry lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Es_él_? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?—

Canuto silbó ruidosamente; Después de escuchar a la bruja de ventas en el Callejón Diagon, Canuto había intentado entrenar a Hedwig para que pudiera demostrar que los perros eran mejores compañeros. Aprendió a venir cuando la llamaron, pero desdeñosa. En privado, Harry no creía que fuera necesario que un búho aprendiera a gritar o perseguir su cola, a aprender los otros trucos que Canuto había intentado enseñarle a hacer. Se había jactado de la victoria durante días.

Un momento después, voló a la sala de entrenamiento y aterrizó en el asiento de la ventana. Canuto había invocado equipos de escritura desde el otro lado de la sala y estaba escribiendo una nota. Harry vislumbró mientras se lo pasaba a la lechuza.

_¿Qué deseas? _Dijo en la mano limpia y puntiaguda de Canuto.

Harry abrió la boca para preguntar si confirmaba que estaban allí, aunque no podía encontrarlos a menos que Harry le dijera dónde estaban, fue una buena idea, pero pensó que podría ser demasiado tarde para eso; Snivelus... recordaba Harry, Snape era su verdadero nombre... estaba mirando Número Doce con una extraña mezcla de júbilo y odio, y parecía estar decidiendo si entrar o no.

—Envía la pluma también—, sugirió Harry.

Canuto asintió rígidamente y le dio a Hedwig la pluma. Harry abrió la ventana y ella salió volando, sorprendiendo a Snape. Escribió algo y lo devolvió.

Canuto abrió la nota de inmediato y Harry estiró el cuello para leerlo. _Para hablar_, Snape había escrito en un garabato desordenado.

_Entonces habla, _escribió Canuto.

_Dentro._

_Entra, entonces_. Harry pudo ver el desafío en esas palabras.

_¿Puedo?_

_Trata._

Snape se quedó mirando la nota por casi un minuto antes de garabatear algo. _Creo que voy a necesitar una escolta._

— ¿Qué piensas?— Canuto preguntó a Harry, sus ojos nunca dejaron al hombre en la calle.

—Er... no lo sé, ¿podemos confiar en él?—

Canuto resopló pero luego su expresión se volvió pensativa. _Envía tu varita de vuelta con la lechuza_, escribió Canuto en la parte posterior del trozo de pergamino.

— ¿Lo estás dejando entrar?— Pregunto Harry

—Él sabe dónde estamos—, dijo Canuto, —pero no está obligado por el encantamiento de Fidelio para que pueda decirle a quien quiera que estamos aquí. Nadie podría encontrarnos, pero ni siquiera los quiero—. _Mirando. _Si le contamos el secreto, está obligado a hacerlo y no podrá decir nada —.

—Oh—. Harry miró por la ventana a Snape, quien estaba mirando con furia entre la nota de Canuto y la casa.

Un momento después, Hedwig regresó con una larga varita de madera rojiza. _Rómpela y te mataré con mis propias manos_, decía la nota que lo acompañaba.

—Roble Rojo—, murmuró Canuto, tirando el pergamino a un lado. —Y Nervio de corazón de Dragón, creo—.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—

Él resopló, metiéndolo en su bolsillo. —La cantidad de veces que Cornamenta y yo robamos esto... te lo contaré más tarde. Nuestro... invitado... está esperando—. Harry y Canuto se dirigieron a la puerta principal.

— _Obscuro—,_ Canuto dijo con calma. Una venda apareció, cubriendo los ojos de Snape. El otro hombre parecía molesto, pero no se opuso. Canuto y Harry bajaron, tomaron cada uno de los brazos de Snape y lo llevaron por las escaleras hasta la casa. Lo llevaron al estudio y Canuto cerró la puerta con un encantamiento y cerró las cortinas.

Sólo entonces le quitó la venda. Los fríos y negros ojos de Snape recorrieron la habitación, observando la puerta cerrada, las ventanas cubiertas y, finalmente, llegaron a aterrizar en Canuto, con aversión. Se mudaron a Harry un momento después. El hombre parecía que había sido abofeteado. Harry lo miró fijamente, desafiante. Los ojos de Snape se movieron hacia sus ojos en lugar de su cara y cabello y luego tragó y miró hacia otro lado.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de nosotros?— Canuto exigió.

—Tuve un sueño—, dijo Snape en voz baja. Harry encontró sus ojos atraídos por la nariz en forma de gancho y el cabello grasiento. Ambos eran tan malos como Canuto siempre había dicho.

— ¿Soñaste con la casa?— Canuto dijo llanamente.

—Tu hermano, en realidad—. Dijo Snape. —Fui yo quien le dijo a tu madre que había muerto. ¿Lo sabías?—.

Canuto le mostró los dientes.

—Aparentemente no. Me acordé de tu elfo y de esta casa. ¿De qué otra manera podrías engañar al rastro? No eres estúpido, Black, pero no eres lo suficientemente competente como para establecer salas que podrían deshacerse de un encantamiento de monitoreo ordenado por el Ministerio, ni eres lo suficientemente competente como para arreglártelas sin magia—

—Sí, pero ¿cómo lo _supiste? _—

—Abriste la ventana—, Snape arrastraba las palabras.

—No, te pregunté...—

—Te escuché la primera vez, Black—, dijo Snape con impaciencia. —Escucho, ya ves. Es una habilidad bastante útil...— Canuto gruñó y dio un paso más cerca del otro mago.

—Así que ayúdame, Snivelus...—

—Sospeché que podrías estar aquí—, dijo Snape con una sonrisa desagradable.

—Pero nada más, al menos no hasta que hayas enviado a tu pájaro. Me han dicho una y otra vez, _asegurado_, que odias tanto esta casa que nunca hubieras soñado con poner un pie dentro—. La expresión de Snape se agrió.

—Sugerí que te atrajera la casa, aunque solo fuera por los vecinos, pero Dumbledore me aseguró que ese no era el caso, que la casa había sido revisada antes de que te llevaras al niño...— Los ojos de Snape se volvieron hacia Harry.

—... y había sido vigilada desde entonces—.

—Sí, ¿solo por los vecinos?— Canuto preguntó, perplejo.

—Seguramente lo sabes—, Snape arrastraba las palabras. Canuto y Harry intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas.

Snape los miró a ambos antes de levantar una ceja.

—Fascinante. Parece, Black, que tus poderes de observación están tan patéticamente limitados como lo fueron la última vez que nos vimos...—

— ¿Por qué viniste?— Canuto preguntó fríamente. — ¿Por qué solo? Habría pensado que llevarías cien Dementores, Dumbledore _y _el Ministerio—.

—No me tientes—, dijo Snape, sus ojos oscuros brillando. —Todavía no hay nada más que me gustaría que entregarte a los Dementores, Black—.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no?— Pregunto Harry mientras Canuto se enfurecía.

Snape lo miró con curiosidad.

—Por casualidad sé la verdad—.

— ¿Tú?— Canuto gruñó.

—Yo—, dijo Snape con una sonrisa desagradable que mostraba sus dientes amarillentos.

—Nunca te hubiera elegido para un traidor, Black...—

—Estoy conmovido—, dijo Canuto, en un tono que sugería que no era para nada así.

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Un asesino, sí, ¿cómo podrías no serlo? Pero nunca un traidor. No de todos modos, no para Potter. Y luego, como sucede, me encontré con un viejo amigo de la escuela. Uno que creía muerto—.

—Peter—, siseó Canuto. Una de las lámparas en la pared explotó. — ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está él?—

—Ya podría estar en cualquier parte, estoy seguro—, dijo Snape con una mirada a la lámpara.

—Esto fue hace dos semanas—.

— _Reparo—, _murmuró Harry. La lámpara se fijó sola, aunque se parecía más a un mosaico que a la cúpula de vidrio liso que había sido antes. Snape lo miró por un momento y luego se volvió hacia Canuto.

—Así que lo resolviste—, dijo Canuto. Convocó un sillón desde la esquina y se hundió en él.

— ¿Quién más sabe?—

—Nadie—, dijo Snape.

— ¿Y se supone que debo creer eso?— Canuto preguntó, incrédulo.

—Después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros en la escuela, ¿se supone que debo creer que nos harías un favor, Snivelus?—

Los ojos de Snape se dirigieron a Harry.

—Cree lo que quieras—, dijo secamente.

Canuto luchó consigo mismo por un momento, gruñó una vez y luego, algo molesto le preguntó:

— ¿Por qué?—

—Por las mismas razones por las que no has dicho nada—, dijo Snape. —No hay evidencia más que mi palabra o la tuya. Dumbledore podría creerme, o quizás incluso a Lupin, pero eso no logra nada. No te pueden perdonar. Incluso si el Ministerio creyera que no eras el Guardián Secreto, aun así —cargarte con todo lo demás que has hecho. Si tienes alguna esperanza de libertad, ellos deberán darse cuenta de que ellos mismos están equivocados. Solo una vez que estén tropezando con sus disculpas, tendrás alguna esperanza—. Parecía que esperaba que ese día nunca llegara.

—Y para que se den cuenta de que están equivocados, necesito a Peter—, murmuró Canuto.

—Precisamente. E incluso si tuviera que decirle algo al Ministerio, o si alguien lo dijera en mi nombre, sin duda volvería a traerme el rumor y me veré obligado a explicar por qué te estoy defendiendo. El Ministerio es absolutamente incompetente, pero incluso ellos no podían pasar por alto a un viejo Mortífago trabajando para absolver a uno supuestamente activo... —Sacudió la cabeza.

—Trabajé duro para redimirme después de la guerra y moriré antes de tirar eso por alguien como tú—.

Canuto observó a Snape como un perro podría mirar a un gato; Snape era claramente la presa, pero Canuto tampoco quería una nariz llena de garras.

— ¿Entonces por qué has venido aquí?— preguntó finalmente.

— ¿Por qué no callar y fingir que no sabes nada?—

Los ojos de Snape miraron a Harry de nuevo.

—Tenía que ver al chico—.

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por el hijo de James?— Canuto preguntó.

Hubo una pausa. Los ojos de Snape se encontraron con los de Harry nuevamente. —No me importa el engendro de Potter—, dijo finalmente, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Pero mientras eres inocente de matar a Potter y...— Se aclaró la garganta. —... LosPotter, tienes otros delitos. No tendré un hijo, ningún niño, en un entorno donde no se sienta cómodo—.

—Lo estoy—, dijo Harry de inmediato. Snape lo miró. —Cómodo, quiero decir—.

— ¿Disfrutas de la compañía de Black?—

—Es mucho mejor que la de los Dursleys—.

Un destello de irritación pasó por la cara de Snape ante la mención de los Dursley, pero desapareció un momento después.

—Muy bien—. Miró de nuevo a Canuto.

— ¿Asistirá a Hogwarts?—

— ¡Por supuesto!— Harry y Canuto dijeron juntos.

—He hecho para lo que vine entonces—, dijo Snape, quitando el polvo de sus ropas. Se volvió hacia Harry.

—Ahora debes saber que te trataré como lo haría con cualquier otro estudiante—. Harry asintió. _Advertencia recibida. Él me_ _odiará porque odia a Canuto y papá. _Snape extendió su mano. Por un momento, Harry pensó que quería que Canuto lo sacudiera, pero simplemente dijo:

—Mi varita—.

— ¿Te quedarás callado sobre lo que pasó aquí?— Canuto preguntó, sacando la varita de su bolsillo.

—Como he dicho, no tengo ningún deseo de implicarme—. Canuto agitó su propia varita y la puerta se abrió.

—Eso también significa que, si te equivocas y te encuentras de nuevo en Azkaban, no puedes esperar mi ayuda—.

—No la querría de todos modos—, dijo Canuto.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo en privado, pero no obstante le dio un codazo a su padrino. Canuto frunció el ceño.

Caminaron a Snape hacia la puerta principal y luego Canuto le pasó su varita y lo envió en su camino.

—Idiota—, Canuto murmuró, mirando ceñudo a la figura en retirada de Snape. —"No esperes ayuda de mí"—, dijo en una mala imitación del acento de Snape.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no la querías—, dijo Harry, sus labios temblando.

Canuto resopló. —No lo hago. Aunque no tuvo que decirlo—. Arrugó la nariz. —Sabes, no creo que haya lavado su cabello desde la última vez que lo vi—.

* * *

—Y luego—, Canuto dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, — ¡Cornamenta caminó hacia Snivelus y lo roció con champú!— Harry se rio. La visita de Snape el día anterior parecía hacer que Canuto quisiera revivir todos sus recuerdos basados en Snape. No es que a Harry le importara en lo más mínimo; estaba feliz de escuchar cualquier historia sobre su padre, su padrino y, si se creía a Canuto, el hombre que era su —madrina—, Remus Lupin, quien Canuto le aseguró que no era como lo había visto en Londres.

Le molestó un poco escuchar lo crueles que habían sido con Snape, pero, con insistencia, Canuto también había revelado que Snape era capaz de dar tan mal como se sentía, si no peor. Aun así, después de haber escuchado lo que había oído, no le resultaba difícil ver por qué Snape había odiado a Canuto y a su padre, o por qué lo habían odiado a él.

—Toma—, dijo Canuto.

Harry, que había estado leyendo sobre el tapiz de la familia Black, y que había dejado de darle sentido a los nombres desconocidos y en su lugar comenzó a contar los miembros (había casi quinientos), miró hacia arriba.

—Eh... ¿gracias?— Harry dijo, mirando a un par de gafas de lectura agrietadas.

Canuto se rió entre dientes. —Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños avanzado—.

—También sé dónde colocarlos—, dijo Harry, dejándolos en la bolsa de basura.

— ¿No los vas a guardar?— Canuto preguntó en tonos falsamente heridos.

Harry resopló. —Me quedo con el mío, gracias—.

—Creo que eran de mi abuela—, dijo Canuto con un estremecimiento. —Probablemente mordieran o algo así de todos modos. Mujer horrible—.

—Parece correr en la familia—, dijo Harry. —Excepto tal vez Regulus—.

—Si...hey!— Canuto giró, listo para agarrarlo, pero Harry había anticipado esto y se había alejado de su alcance. —Tú pequeño, malvado...— murmuró Canuto.

— ¿Qué poco?— Harry pregunto inocentemente.

—Chico. Malvado, niño pequeño—. Harry sonrió.

—Toma, ¡Ay!— Canuto dijo, dejando caer una caja de rapé de plata que parecía haberlo mordido. Examinó su mano, su expresión curiosa; Mientras observaban su piel se volvió marrón y crujiente.

—Debe haber polvo de Wartcap, allí—, dijo finalmente, golpeando su mano con su varita. Levitó la caja en la bolsa de basura. Una orden de Merlín, primera clase, otorgada al abuelo de Canuto lo siguió un momento después.

— ¿Servicios al ministerio?— Pregunto Harry

—Les dio mucho oro—, dijo Canuto con desdén, haciendo un gesto a Harry para que lo volviera a poner en la bolsa. Había otra copia de _La nobleza _de la _naturaleza: una genealogía mágica_.

— ¿Cuántas de estas cosas tienes?— Pregunto Harry hasta ahora se habían encontrado con uno en la habitación de Regulus, uno en el estudio de abajo, uno en la biblioteca y ahora otro aquí.

—Quién sabe—, dijo Canuto, encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero cualquier oportunidad mi madre tuvo que recordarse a sí misma de su impecable linaje... ¡Ouch!— Una cosa delgada y plateada acababa de salir del gabinete y estaba tratando de apuñalar a Canuto con una de sus patas puntiagudas. Lo aplastó con el libro; Dejó escapar un chillido agudo antes de que Canuto lo recogiera con cautela y lo arrojara a la bolsa de basura. El libro lo siguió.

Kreacher dejó escapar un gemido. —Hay otras dos copias en esta casa—, dijo Canuto, lanzándole una mirada irritada al elfo.

Kreacher había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana de pie en la puerta para ver qué tiraban. Había intentado rescatar cosas; algunos, como una foto de Walburga Black, Canuto no lo dejo quedarse con ella; — ¡Hay un retrato enorme abajo!—, dijo antes de ordenar a Kreacher salir de la habitación, pero otros, como un anillo de oro que llevaba el escudo Black, Harry había persuadido a Canuto para que lo dejara tener. Kreacher había llorado durante casi cinco minutos cuando supo que era suya para siempre e incluso hizo una reverencia a Harry antes de que bajara las escaleras para guardarlo en su estudio detrás de la caldera.

—Eurgh—, dijo Canuto. —Mira esto—. Un pesado relicario dorado aterrizó en su regazo. Harry se estremeció sin ninguna razón real. Había una gran —S— hecha de esmeraldas en el frente, pero por lo demás era bastante simple.

Harry intentó y no pudo abrirlo, frunció el ceño y lo arrojó de nuevo a Canuto.

—No se abrirá—.

—Probablemente solo haya una foto de mi madre o mi abuela—, dijo Canuto, pero tampoco pudo abrirla.

—Ah bueno—. Harry mantuvo abierta la bolsa de basura y Canuto la lanzó. Kreacher gimió.

— ¿Qué?— Canuto preguntó molesto.

—El...el medallón—, logró Kreacher. Se tambaleó en la habitación y sacó el medallón de la bolsa.

—Deja eso—, dijo Canuto.

Kreacher dejó caer la cosa inmediatamente, pero pareció dolerle.

— ¿Podría Kreacher... quedarse con el medallón?— le preguntó a Harry.

—Ya te dimos un anillo—, dijo Canuto.

—Kreacher devolverá el anillo—, dijo Kreacher, arrastrándose para agarrar los puños de los pantalones vaqueros de Canuto. —Kreacher devolverá el libro y la foto de la señora Cissy y la señora Bella si Kreacher puede tener el medallón—.

—No—, dijo Canuto. —El medallón va a la basura—. Kreacher levantó la cosa y la apretó contra su pecho. Canuto lo sacó del agarre del viejo elfo y Kreacher rompió a llorar.

—Basta de eso—, dijo Canuto, irritado, tirando el medallón nuevamente dentro de la bolsa de basura. Kreacher lo miró y luego miró suplicante a Harry.

—No lo entiendes—, dijo Canuto. El elfo dejó escapar un sollozo ronco.

— ¿Por qué lo quieres?— Pregunto Harry — ¿Por qué es mejor que ese anillo?—

—Kreacher prometió—, el elfo resopló. Harry frunció el ceño y miró con incertidumbre a Canuto, que también fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Prometido que?— Canuto preguntó. —Dime—.

El elfo tembló pero no pudo desobedecer.

—Para destruirlo. Kreacher le prometió al amo, que sí lo haría, pero ahora ha fallado, sí lo ha hecho, y significa que el amo desagradable no permitirá que Kreacher lo tenga—. El elfo se tiró al suelo con un gemido.

— ¿Qué Amo?— Canuto preguntó. —Kreacher, deja de llorar—.

Kreacher se incorporó sollozando.

—A...Amo Regulus—, se lamentó el viejo elfo. Una lágrima se escapó de un ojo bulboso y se tiró al suelo chillando.

— ¡Kreacher malo!— croó, golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo.

—Kreacher, ¡quédate quieto!— Canuto ordenó.

— ¡No más castigos a menos que yo lo diga!— Kreacher se congeló y los miró a los dos con los ojos enrojecidos.

— ¿Qué te dijo el Amo Regulus?—

—Qué destruyera el medallón—, gimió el elfo, sacando el medallón de la bolsa.

—Amo Regulus...—

—Deja eso. Sí, lo sabemos, el medallón era del amo Regulus—, dijo Canuto con impaciencia.

—Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre este medallón y lo que Reg tuvo que ver con eso—.

—El Amo—, dijo Kreacher en una voz muy delgada, —era un niño travieso. El Amo rompió el corazón de la Ama cuando se escapó para vivir con traidores de sangre. El Amo Regulus era un buen chico, estaba orgulloso y feliz y sabía lo que le debía a su linaje y al noble nombre de Black—.

—Sí—, dijo Canuto, poniendo los ojos en blanco, —lo sabemos—.

—El Amo Regulus había estado observando al Señor Oscuro durante años—, dijo Kreacher, casi con reverencia.

Harry hizo una mueca, pensando en todos los recortes que habían arrancado de la pared. —Cuando el Amo Regulus tenía dieciséis...—

—Diecisiete—, murmuró Canuto. Kreacher y Harry le lanzaron miradas sucias.

—El amo Regulus se unió al Señor Oscuro y él estaba feliz, estaba orgulloso de servir. Y un día, un año después de unirse, el amo Regulus bajó a la cocina para ver a Kreacher y el amo Regulus... el amo Regulus dijo que el Señor Oscuro requería un elfo —.

— ¿Un elfo?— Canuto dijo, frunciendo el ceño a Harry, pero sus ojos no estaban enfocados.

—Un elfo—, Kreacher estuvo de acuerdo lastimosamente, —y el amo Regulus se ofreció como voluntario de Kreacher. El amo Regulus dijo que era un honor, para Kreacher y para el amo Regulus, y que Kreacher debe estar seguro de hacer lo que sea que el Señor Oscuro le ordenó hacer, y entonces v...venir a casa —.

Kreacher comenzó a mecerse, sus delgados brazos se envolvieron alrededor de sus piernas escuálidas, y su aliento brotaba en fuertes ráfagas.

—Así que Kreacher fue al Señor Oscuro. El Señor Oscuro no le dijo a Kreacher lo que debían hacer, sino que Kreacher y el Señor Oscuro fueron a una cueva. Una cueva junto al mar, y más allá de la cueva había una caverna y dentro de la caverna. era un lago. Un gran lago negro. Había un bote, y el Señor Oscuro y Kreacher usaron el bote para llegar a una isla —.

Harry estaba sintiendo náuseas. Canuto se veía incómodo.

— ¿Y qué?— Canuto preguntó en un tono tranquilo, casi suave.

—Había una cuenca llena de poción en la isla—. Kreacher tembló. —El Señor Oscuro hizo que Kreacher lo bebiera... Kreacher bebió y Kreacher vio cosas terribles. El interior de Kreacher se quemó. Kreacher lloró por el amo Regulus y por su Ama Black, pero el Señor Oscuro solo se echó a reír e hizo que Kreacher lo bebiera todo...

Kreacher bebió la poción... el Señor Oscuro dejó caer un medallón en el recipiente vacío... Lo llenó con más poción. Y luego el Señor Oscuro se fue, dejando a Kreacher en la isla —.

Kreacher olfateó y se limpió la nariz.

—Kreacher necesitaba agua, se arrastró hasta el borde de la isla y bebió del lago negro... y las manos... manos muertas y frías salieron del agua y arrastraron a Kreacher a la superficie—.

— ¿Manos?— Canuto preguntó bruscamente. — ¿Que manos?—

— ¡Manos!— Kreacher sollozó. — ¡Manos frías, muertas!—

— ¿Solo manos?—

—Gente, brujas y magos—, susurró Kreacher, con los ojos vidriosos.

—Inferi—, Canuto murmuró, su boca bajando hacia las esquinas.

— ¿Qué son Inferi?— Pregunto Harry

—Cuerpos reanimados... personas muertas que pueden caminar y atacar a personas—. La boca de Harry se abrió con repugnancia.

— ¿Fueron Inferi, Kreacher?— Canuto presionado.

—Kreacher no lo sabe. ¡Kreacher nunca lo supo!—

— ¡Está bien!— Canuto dijo apresuradamente. — ¿Cómo te escapaste? ¿Apareciste?—

Kreacher asintió con su fea cabeza. —El Amo Regulus le dijo a Kreacher que viniera a casa, así que Kreacher vino a casa—.

— ¿Qué hizo Reg?—

—El amo Regulus estaba preocupado, muy preocupado. Le dijo a Kreacher que se escondiera y se quedara en la casa. Una noche, poco después, el amo Regulus vino de nuevo a visitar a Kreacher. El amo Regulus estaba perturbado en su mente, Kreacher pudo decir El amo Regulus le dijo a Kreacher que... Kreacher sollozó y dejó de hablar.

— ¿Qué?— Canuto preguntó.

—Kreacher prometió. Kreacher prometió al amo Regulus... nadie de la familia... Amo... familia—.

Harry estaba confundido pero Canuto parecía entender.

—Dile a Harry—, le dijo al elfo. Canuto llamó la atención de Harry. — ¿Si estás bien para escuchar el resto?—Harry asintió.

Canuto salió de la habitación.

—Entonces... eh... ¿entonces qué?—

Kreacher se acercó, su voz ronca casi en silencio.

—El amo Regulus le dijo a Kreacher que lo llevara a la cueva, la cueva donde Kreacher había ido con el Señor Oscuro. Kreacher lo hizo y el amo Regulus bebió la poción... primero le ordenó a Kreacher que intercambiara los medallones y llenara la cuenca... El Amo R-Regulus tenía un medallón igual que el medallón del Señor Oscuro... y le dijo a Kreacher que el medallón debía ser destruido... hizo que Kreacher prometiera... —

—Entonces el amo Regulus lo bebió, lo bebió todo y le ordenó a Kreacher que se fuera... sin él... para nunca decirle a la Ama... y Kreacher observó cómo arrastraban al amo Regulus... debajo del agua... y... y...—Kreacher se lamentó y se tiró al suelo, con los puños golpeando la alfombra.

—Kreacher, siéntate—, dijo Harry. — ¿Qué pasó cuando llegaste a casa?—

—La señora estaba enferma de dolor. La señora no sabía por qué el amo Regulus nunca podría volver a casa, todo lo que sabía era que no lo haría, porque Kreacher había sido prohibido, Kreacher había prometido nunca contarle a nadie de la familia lo que Había ocurrido en la cueva —. Tanto Kreacher como Harry se giraron hacia el medallón en ese punto, donde yacía inocentemente en el suelo, junto a la bolsa de basura.

—Kreacher trató de destruir el medallón, Kreacher podía sentir su maldad, pero nada de lo que hizo Kreacher hizo marca. Kreacher estaba seguro de que la clave para destruir el medallón era abrir el medallón, pero nada de lo que Kreacher hizo... tantos hechizos poderosos... Nada funciono... Kreacher _falló! _—

—Está bien—, dijo Harry, rápidamente. —No tiraremos el medallón, lo prometo, ¿de acuerdo?— Kreacher se detuvo a medio sollozo y levantó la vista. — ¿Sabes por qué Regulus quería destruir el medallón?—

—Kreacher no lo sabe. Kreacher solo sabe que el amo Regulus quería destruirlo. ¡Kreacher lo _intentó_!—

— ¡Lo sé!— Harry dijo, tratando de calmarlo. —Eh... lo has hecho muy bien. Eh... quizás pueda hablar con Canuto, con el Amo Sirius, y ver si puede intentar destruirlo—.

Kreacher se tiró al suelo a los pies de Harry con un gemido. Harry lo acarició torpemente en la cabeza hasta que Canuto regresó, y suave pero firmemente envió a Kreacher a su armario para que se calmara.

Cuando Kreacher se fue, Harry explicó lo que había sucedido en la cueva. Canuto se veía excepcionalmente sombrío, y cuando Harry terminó, se sentó en el sofá y se masajeó las sienes.

— ¿Kreacher sabe el nombre de la poción que bebió?—

—No lo creo—, dijo Harry. — ¿Por qué?—

—Tenía la esperanza de encontrar un antídoto para él—.

— ¿Para Kreacher? Es un poco tarde, no es...—

—Para mí—.

— ¿Para ti...?— Harry parpadeó. — ¿No vas a intentarlo?—

—Quiero saber qué estaba haciendo Reg robando el collar de Voldemort—, dijo Canuto encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Tal vez pensó que se veía bien?—

—Aunque es feo—. Ambos miraron el medallón. —Obviamente es importante. Kreacher dice que se siente mal, y no sé si lo notaste, niño, pero te estremeciste cuando lo tocaste—.

— ¿Lo hice?— Canuto asintió con gravedad.

—No pensé nada de eso, pero ahora... Mira, sea lo que sea, es lo suficientemente importante como para que Reg muera, y si Kreacher intentó destruirlo, obviamente hay algo de magia bastante oscura que lo mantiene vivo—.

— ¡¿Está vivo?!— Harry gritó.

—No vivo como tú o yo, pero tampoco es una pieza de metal ennegrecida, ¿verdad? No es natural—. Una de las esmeraldas brilló cuando Harry tituló su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante?— preguntó él, recogiéndolo.

—Voldemort lo escondió en una cueva, en una isla custodiada por Inferi, con la poción más vil que pudo encontrar. Obviamente, pensó que valía la pena protegerse... Reg sabía por qué, pero nunca dejaría ese tipo de información por ahí—.

—Pero lo hizo—, dijo Harry lentamente. —Ahí estaba ese libro: el libro con el borrador de la página del Dementor marcado—. Canuto frunció el ceño. —Te apuesto cualquier cosa que es la poción que Kreacher bebió. Y el otro libro, el que tenía el medallón, ¿recuerdas? Querías que buscara ese anillo—.

Canuto se levantó y salió de la habitación. Cuando regresó, sostenía una pila de libros (Harry solo podía imaginar cómo los había encontrado, dado el estado desorganizado de la biblioteca) que Harry recordaba desde el día en que habían limpiado la habitación de Regulus. Harry alcanzó el que tenía el medallón y Canuto hojeó el libro de pociones hasta que encontró la pocion del Dementor.

—No dice nada acerca de que el medallón es malvado—, dijo Harry. —Sólo dice que era de Slytherin—.

—Así que sí le ha hecho algo—, reflexionó Canuto.

—Regulus podría haber dejado otra pista—, dijo Harry, —o tal vez Kreacher...—

—Si Reg dejara algún indicio, los habría dejado con todo lo demás. Probablemente pensó que era demasiado peligroso—.

—Pero él tenía todo esto por ahí—, dijo Harry, negándose a desanimarse. —Él podría...—

Canuto negó con la cabeza. —La poción de Dementor no es tan inusual: solía usarse como un sedante en Azkaban antes de que trajeran a los Dementores reales. Su uso se prohibió a principios de los años setenta porque sus efectos son más fuertes que los de un Dementor normal, pero con mucha oscuridad. Los magos lo usaron en la guerra. Y a Regulus le gustaba leer, por lo que un libro sobre viejos artefactos de hechicería no habría parecido inusual, y tampoco estos—. Canuto agitó una mano en los libros sobre la defensa y la magia defensiva.

Harry se desplomó.

— ¿Así que lo habría mantenido oculto? ¿Lo que sea el medallón? ¿No le dijo a nadie?—

Canuto negó con la cabeza lentamente. —Eso no es... No, no lo creo—. Canuto se levantó de repente y comenzó a caminar. —Por lo que dijo Kreacher, no creo que Reg haya planeado salir con vida...—

Harry se estremeció al tratar de imaginar cómo sería caminar a sabiendas a su propia muerte.

— ¿Por qué otra cosa llevaría a Kreacher con él pero no lo haría beberlo? No, tenía que saberlo o al menos pensaba que era una posibilidad y quería que alguien entendiera por qué lo hizo...—

— ¿Quien?—

Canuto estuvo en silencio por un largo tiempo y luego, —Voldemort—.

—Muy divertido—.

—No, en serio—, dijo Canuto, lentamente. — ¿A quién _más_ podríadecirle? ¿Alguien en quien confiaba estaría en peligro y por qué le diría a alguien en quien no confía?—

— ¿Pero Voldemort? Si ese medallón es tan importante como piensas, ¡Voldemort lo habría matado tan pronto como lo supo!—

Canuto frunció el ceño.

—Tal vez le dijo después... retrasó el mensaje de alguna manera...—

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—

—Si tuvieras un secreto, uno importante, y tuvieras que compartirlo, pero no pudieras decirle a nadie, ¿cómo lo harías?—

— ¿Escribiéndolo?— Harry dijo después de unos momentos. — ¿Tenía un diario o algo así?—

—No. Yo... er... solía tomarlo y leerlo y, finalmente, él simplemente se dio por vencido. Incluso si lo hubiera hecho, dudo que quisiera que Voldemort lo leyera...— Ambos se estremecieron.

— ¿Qué tal una nota? En algún lugar seguro, donde solo Voldemort la encontraría—.

—Y la información sobre dónde encontrar la nota no es demasiado peligrosa para dejarla tirada—, dijo Harry. — ¿Lo es? Podría haber dejado algo, otra nota, una fotografía, _algo _—.

—Voy a echar un vistazo alrededor—, dijo Canuto, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente. —No desechamos nada que fuera interesante o inusual, por lo que es probable que esté en alguna parte por aquí. Podrías revisar todo lo que hemos estado clasificando hoy, solo para asegurarnos—.

Harry se giró hacia la bolsa de cosas que habían sacado del gabinete y revolvió. Nada parecía ni remotamente significativo, y él tiró todo de nuevo, decepcionado. Miró el medallón.

— ¿Que eres?— él lo pregunto, Desdeñó responder. Curioso, Harry decidió intentar verlo mágicamente; después de su éxito ayer, había estado mirando todo tipo de cosas desde un punto de vista mágico.

— _Ostendere me omnia _—, susurró, y sintió que su visión cambiaba. La habitación cobró vida a su alrededor: el tapiz de la pared tenía un color verde pálido y la bolsa de basura una mezcla de plata, azul y granate. Harry podía ver sus propias chispas rojas y doradas.

Y luego estaba el medallón. Negro, como una sombra, pero no era como si la luz estuviera bloqueada, era como si estuviera absorbiendo luz. Verde y plateado parpadeaban dentro del negro, tan débilmente que apenas estaba allí, y nunca en el mismo lugar para más de un segundo Harry lo dejó caer, su piel erizándose. Kreacher tenía razón, aunque realmente no lo había dudado. Se _sentía _mal.

— _Finito _—, murmuró y la magia se desvaneció, todavía estaba allí, pero no para sus ojos.

— ¿Que _eres _tú?— preguntó de nuevo. Las esmeraldas brillaban perversamente. Harry lo recogió de nuevo y lo sostuvo con bastante cautela a la distancia del brazo mientras intentaba abrirlo de nuevo. No funciono Harry frunció el ceño.

—Abierto—, le dijo, frustrado. —Abrir. _Abrir_—. Lo hizo, y también lo hizo la puerta.

* * *

Ok, como vemos esto se puso tétrico (😨😨) pero al menos ya veremos cómo reaccionara Harry ante un Horrocrux y como lo destruirán, quiero ver sus teorías a ver que tienen en mente. ( 😃) Ya saben la cajita de abajo para sus comentarios que pasaran a la autora original nos leemos pronto bye ^^


	12. Visitantes

**Agradecimientos:** Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a):** MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a):** lavida134

**Título:** Innocent — Inocente

**Summary:** El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado:** Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link:** s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todo los lectores de habla hispana.

Capítulo XII — Visitantes

Harry saltó y miró hacia la puerta, pero Canuto no estaba allí. Frunciendo el ceño, volvió su atención al medallón y lo dejó caer sorprendido. Había un ojo en cada ventana, oscuro e inteligente, mirándolo.

Los ojos enviaban una extraña sensación de hormigueo a través de su cicatriz. Harry estaba congelado. El ojo brilló, se volvió rojo y se rajó, y luego vio a Harry. Observó y sacó lentamente su varita del bolsillo.

— _No lo intentes_—, siseó el medallón.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto Harry, sorprendido.

— _Lo mejor que puedes esperar es dispararme chispas, muchacho, tal vez ni siquiera eso_—.

— ¡_Petrificus totalus! _—, Dijo desafiante. No pasó nada.

— _Te dije que no te molestaras _—_. _Un momento después, la cabeza de Canuto floreció fuera del medallón y su cuerpo lo siguió. Era demasiado sólido para ser un fantasma, y tampoco era transparente. Harry todavía era razonablemente nuevo en todo el concepto de magia, pero estaba bastante seguro de que esto _no _era normal.

—_Eres débil—, le dijo _ el Canuto del guardapelo.

— ¿Yo que?— Harry dijo, perplejo.

— _Ni siquiera puedo defenderme contra un medallón. No sé por qué me molesto._

— ¿Molestar con qué?—

— _Contigo, muchacho idiota. Solo te acepté para cumplir una promesa a tu padre. No vale la pena. Debería haberte dejado con tu tía. Tomaría a Azkaban por esto. Al menos, no tenía que aguantar a los niños y los elfos domésticos —. _Harry frunció el ceño.

— _¿Te he molestado, _pequeño? _Déjame adivinar, ¿extrañas a tu madre y a tu padre? Yo también. Y en realidad los conocía. Gracias a ti, se han ido. Los mataste. Tú eres la razón por la que están muertos—._

Harry se estremeció y su cicatriz se estremeció de nuevo.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— le preguntó al Canuto del guardapelo.

— _Soy tu padrino, Harry Potter _—. Harry se estremeció de nuevo.

Canuto del guardapelo abrió sus brazos.

— _Ven aquí _—, dijo. Harry dio un paso hacia atrás.

— _Harry, ven aquí _— Harry negó con la cabeza. — _Harry, ahora_—.

—No—, dijo Harry, retrocediendo otro paso.

— _Sólo quiero un abrazo—, _dijo Canuto suavemente.

— ¡Canuto!— Harry llamó por encima de su hombro.

— ¡_Deja de llamarme! ¡Estoy aquí! _—

Si al Canuto del guardapelo no le gustó, Harry pensó que esa era una muy buena razón para seguir haciéndolo. — ¡Canuto!—

— ¡_Cállate!— _Canuto del guardapelo dio un paso hacia Harry, quien le lanzó otra atadura de cuerpo. El hechizo pasó a través, como si fuera humo, aunque parecía demasiado sólido para eso. El Canuto del guardapelo alcanzó a Harry, quien salió corriendo de la puerta y la cerró de golpe. Hubo un golpe en el otro lado. Harry puso todo su peso contra él, tratando desesperadamente de mantener lo que estaba contenido. Golpeó de nuevo, casi derribándolo. Otro golpe, y la puerta gimió. Pasos Harry se tensó.

Hubo un grito fuerte, casi ensordecedor, desde el salón y luego todo quedó en silencio. Harry esperó unos segundos y se asomó por debajo de la puerta. No podía ver nada y todavía estaba tranquilo, así que tentativamente se alejó un paso. Esperó y luego, cuando las cosas aún estaban tranquilas, abrió la puerta.

El medallón estaba sentado inocentemente en medio del piso de la sala, a unos pocos pies de donde debería haber estado, y todavía estaba abierto, los ojos oscuros observaban cada uno de sus movimientos. Se rascó la cicatriz distraídamente y dio otro paso adelante, con la varita aún levantada y luego, de repente, el medallón se cerró de golpe y casi destrozó la habitación. Fue derribado, regresó al rellano y perdió el rastro de las cosas por unos momentos.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Canuto estaba inclinado sobre él, con la cara pálida.

— ¿Niño?— La cicatriz de Harry se erizó y sin pensar, se soltó del brazo y rodó, con la varita levantada. — ¿Harry? ¿Qué está pasando? Escuché gritos y…—

—El medallón—, dijo Harry, frotándose la frente. —No sé cómo ni por qué, pero se abrió. Saliste de eso, estabas hablando conmigo, pero no eras tú...—

Ambos miraron hacia el salón, que había sido destruido. Era como si una bomba hubiera estallado, pero sin el fuego, si uno no contara los chamuscados en las paredes de las lámparas de explosión.

Las cosas se habían volado de las paredes, las ventanas se habían roto, al igual que el cristal de los armarios, el tapiz negro yacía en un montón arrugado en el suelo, los sofás habían sido volcados, uno tenía un gran agujero, el relleno Se derramó… y la bolsa de basura había explotado en una masa de papel, metal y pequeños pedazos de madera.

El vidrio crujió bajo las zapatillas de Canuto cuando entró en la habitación. Alcanzó el medallón, maldijo en voz alta y luego retiró la mano.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto Harry, tropezando hacia adelante, con la varita levantada.

—Está caliente—. Canuto pinchó el medallón con su propia varita y flotó desde el suelo para flotar en el aire entre ellos. — ¿Qué estabas haciendo exactamente?— Preguntó, examinando el medallón con los ojos entornados. Estaba ileso

— ¡No lo sé! Estaba tratando de abrirlo—.

— ¿Cómo?—

— ¡No lo sé!— Harry lloró de nuevo. —Lo estaba tirando, pero no se abrió, así que me frustré y _le dije que _lo abriera y adentro... adentro—. Sus ojos se agrandaron.

— ¡La nota! ¡La nota de Regulus!—

— ¿Lo encontraste?— Canuto preguntó, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—No, sí, tal vez—

—Harry, no tiene ningún sentido—.

Sin embargo, todo parecía tener perfecto sentido para Harry.

— ¿Y si la nota está en el medallón falso?—

—Por supuesto—, suspiró Canuto.

—Si solo se tratara de tomar el medallón—, dijo Harry, diciendo las palabras mientras se metían en su cabeza, —no se habría molestado con el interruptor. _Quería que _Voldemort lo encontrara—.

—Tendremos que irnos—, dijo Canuto.

— ¿Ir?—

—A la cueva. Tal vez Voldemort no haya encontrado la nota todavía...—

—Han pasado nueve años—, dijo Harry dudoso.

—Sí, pero él ha estado muerto para la mayoría de ellos—.

—Pero... si es tan importante…—

—No querría llamar la atención sobre eso—, dijo Canuto. —Si hubiera ido merodeando fuera a una cueva en medio de la nada cada pocas semanas, alguien se habría dado cuenta. Incluso los Mortífagos no son _muy _brillantes que digamos. Y, aunque _se _compruebe en él, ¿quién puede decir lo abrió?

—Incluso si solo hay una o dos palabras ahí... algo para continuar. Valdrá la pena—.

— ¿Y si no hay? ¿Y si ya estuvo allí y lo leyó?—

—No hay forma de saber sin estar allí—, dijo Canuto. —Tiene que haber una forma de ver si el medallón está allí antes de la poción del Proyecto del Dementor. Si hacemos eso y el medallón no está allí, podemos irnos nuevamente sin molestar nada—.

— ¿Y si lo está?— Canuto sonrió sombríamente. —Pasé siete años viviendo con dementores—, dijo. —Puedo manejarlo. Además, Kreacher ha estado un par de veces, y tenemos todas las cosas antiguas de Reg... No es como si no estuviéramos preparados—.

— ¿Nosotros? ¿Puedo ir?— Pregunto Harry, incapaz de creer en sus palabras.

—Personalmente, prefiero que te quedes aquí—, dijo Canuto. —Pero...—

— ¿Pero qué?—

Canuto apartó el cabello de Harry a un lado, revelando su cicatriz.

—Pero—, suspiró, —probablemente tengas más derecho a estar allí que _yo _—.

— ¿Así que puedo ir?— Repitió Harry, aturdido.

—Habrá reglas—, advirtió Canuto. —Te quedarás en la orilla. No se te permitirá venir conmigo en el barco o a la isla—. Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero la expresión de Canuto decía que no estaba abierto a la negociación y eso era bastante raro; así que Harry volvió a cerrar la boca y asintió. —Aprenderás los hechizos que creo que necesitarás—.

— ¿Qué hechizos?—

—Voy a escribir una lista—, dijo Canuto. —Y por último, si las cosas van mal, como hicieron con Reg y Kreacher, y te digo que te vayas, escucharás—.

— ¿Y qué, te dejo allí?—

—Si se trata de eso—, dijo Canuto, su expresión inquebrantable.

—Pero…—

—Harry, si no puedes manejarlo, no irás—, dijo Canuto. Lentamente, Harry asintió. —Excelente—, dijo Canuto, aplaudiendo como si Harry hubiera accedido a lavar los platos en lugar de dejarlo morir. El estado de ánimo se aligeró tan bruscamente que Harry se sobresaltó un poco.

—Ahora, ayúdame a limpiar este desastre—.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde arreglando el salón y estableciendo un lugar seguro para el relicario. Al final, Canuto restauró uno de los armarios de la sala de estar y envió a Harry a peinar el resto de la casa por otras cosas que podrían poner allí para que el medallón no se destacara tanto.

Después de que se hizo, Canuto lanzó una serie de hechizos en el gabinete para mantener el medallón a salvo; hubo un hechizo de alarma que sonaría si alguien tocara el gabinete, un encantamiento para proteger el gabinete o su contenido para que no se dañe, un encantamiento permanente en los pies del gabinete para evitar que sea golpeado, movido o robado, un bloqueo complejo de Encanto en la puerta del gabinete y un encantamiento de atención y desvío en el gabinete para que parezca insignificante.

Aun así, a Harry no le gustó y estaba ansioso por descubrir qué era y cómo destruirlo.

Dos días después, Harry estaba en la biblioteca, estudiando detenidamente la copia antigua de Regulus del _Libro de los Hechizos, Grado uno; _conCanuto, Harry había aprendido, había sido destruido tres días después de su primeraño en un incidente relacionado con fuegos artificiales y el búho de James. , y sus padres se habían negado acomprarle otro, cuando entró Canuto. Se sentó frente a Harry y lo miró con una mirada gris inquebrantable.

— ¿Estás bien?— Pregunto Harry

—Bastante bien—, dijo Canuto con un suspiro. — ¿Estás seguro de que quieres venir conmigo a esta cueva?—

Harry dudó por un momento y luego asintió. —Positivo—.

Canuto suspiró de nuevo, no parecía sorprendido y sacó un trozo de pergamino de su túnica. —Antes de venir a cualquier lugar, necesitas saber todo esto—, dijo.

— ¿Todo bien?—

Harry echó un vistazo a lo que en realidad era una lista bastante completa:

-_Hechizos de fuego_

_-Encantos de luz_

_\- Encantos de Corte_

_\- Hechizos de Pegamento rápido_

_\- Enlaces de cuerpo_

_\- Viaje Rápido_

_\- Aparición_

— ¿Todo esto?— Pregunto Harry, sus cejas se alzaron. — ¿Tengo que ser capaz de Aparecerme?— Canuto lo miró fijamente y Harry se dejó caer en su asiento.

—Sólo estaba cerciorándome—.

—Algo de eso podrías ser capaz de aprender por tu cuenta—, dijo Canuto. —Algunos, como el hechizo de Luz y los Vínculos con el Cuerpo, ya lo sabes—. Harry se alegró un poco por ese pensamiento, pero sabía que la Aparición iba a ser lo más difícil. ¡Todavía luchaba con el conjuro de ver la magia no verbal, por Merlín! —El resto te lo enseñaré. ¿Alguna pregunta?— Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Excelente. Y—, dijo Canuto, —acordemos ahora que ninguno de los dos va a preocuparse por esto. Iremos cuando estemos listos, no antes—. Harry asintió, pensando en privado que eso podría ser dentro de unos años si Canuto no cambiaba de opinión acerca de la lista.

—No quiero que pierdas el sueño por esto o te estreses. Eso también me pasa a mí. Si me parece preocupado, y eso podría ser porque tenemos a todo el Ministerio buscándonos, siéntete libre de hablarme—. Un golpe fuerte o un hechizo o algo así. Y, si en algún momento sientes que no puedes manejar lo que tenemos que hacer, házmelo saber. ¿Trato? — Canuto le tendió la mano.

Harry la sacudió. —De Acuerdo—.

—Genial—. Canuto se levantó, buscó un poco en la biblioteca (todo el tiempo quejándose de la falta de organización de los estantes) y luego seleccionó un libro pesado llamado, — _Cuándo Los Muertos Caminan—._ Se estremeció ante la imagen de la tapa y lo abrió, escaneando el contenido con el ceño fruncido. Harry cerró su libro y se acercó a su padrino para que él también pudiera leer. Canuto hojeó hasta que encontró la página que estaba buscando y luego empujó el libro entre ellos.

_Inferi son cadáveres, reanimados para realizar una orden del hechicero. A diferencia de los zombis, no tienen la capacidad de pensar por sí mismos, aunque comparten la misma piel podrida y gris, la misma incapacidad para articular correctamente y la misma apariencia principalmente humana. Los Inferi son territoriales y, por lo tanto, son excelentes guardias, ya que la única persona que está verdaderamente a salvo de ellos es su creador._

_Son agresivos si se los provoca, pero a menudo son selectivos con sus víctimas, y eligen atacar primero a la amenaza más alta. También son resistentes a muchos hechizos, maldiciones y maleficios debido a sus terminaciones nerviosas podridas. Los Inferi se consideran nocturnos y, por lo tanto, rara vez se verán durante las horas del día; La luz del sol junto con el fuego es una de las pocas cosas que pueden obstaculizar a estas criaturas humanoides._

Debajo había una fotografía particularmente gráfica, en movimiento, de una bruja atacada por un alto Inferi.

Harry se estremeció, sintiéndose enfermo, e incluso Canuto pareció rebelarse. El pasaje continuó, pero Harry no entendió lo que estaba diciendo, así que renunció a eso y volvió a su libro.

Hojeó el índice y buscó hechizos de Fuego. Había un capítulo completo sobre la magia elemental y mientras que la magia del agua, las plantas y el hielo no iba a ser terriblemente útil, Harry pensó que la magia del viento ciertamente valdría la pena conocer, y también lo haría el fuego. Leyó durante al menos una hora sobre la teoría y luego se fue a practicar en la chimenea del salón ya que la biblioteca ya estaba encendida.

Hacer fuego, como Harry aprendió rápidamente, fue notablemente fácil, pero controlarlo no lo fue. Canuto logró salvar los sillones del salón y Harry aceptó tímidamente, que usaría la sala de entrenamiento en el futuro. Un poco sorprendente, o tal vez no, dado lo que Canuto había hecho en su propia infancia, no estaba en absoluto enojado.

—Simplemente decepcionado—, dijo Canuto, examinando las cortinas ligeramente chamuscadas. Harry sintió que su estómago estaba en sus pies. Habría preferido mucho la ira.

—La próxima vez que quieras incendiar algo—, dijo con severidad, —al menos _intenta _conseguir ese tapiz de mierda—.

Harry parpadeó y luego una pequeña risa incrédula salió de su boca. Canuto le guiñó un ojo, le revolvió el pelo y se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia la biblioteca, dejando a Harry mirándolo fijamente.

* * *

—Atento, Lupin—, dijo una voz alegre.

Remus se dio vuelta, sonriendo. —Hola, Nymphadora... lo siento, Tonks—.

—Mucho mejor—, dijo ella, su cabello volviendo a la púrpura que era hoy. Ella dudó y luego dijo: —Leí en el _Profeta _que encontraste a Harry Potter—.

_Está vivo, está vivo, está vivo.._. Esas dos palabras habían sido un mantra constante en su cabeza desde ese día en Londres.

— ¿Y que se escapó?— Remus preguntó con pesar.

—Sí, eso también. ¿Es verdad entonces?— Remus asintió, su buen humor se desvaneció un poco. —Pobre niño—.

—Si el Ministerio hubiera estado allí cinco minutos antes, los tendríamos a los dos, suspiró Remus. Todavía estaba increíblemente molesto por eso y aunque trató de mantenerlo fuera de su voz, aun así se hizo evidente.

Nymphadora le dirigió una mirada astuta.

— ¿Es por eso que golpeaste a ese Auror?—

Remus la miró de reojo y sonrió levemente. —Es sorprendente la cantidad de personas que saben sobre eso—. Y lo fue, considerando que el _Profeta _no había publicado esa parte de la historia.

—Papá está con el Ministerio—, dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. —Relaciones muggles. Fue una de las primeras personas allí después de que te llevaran—.

—Ya veo—.

— ¿Todavía eres voluntario, o no tienes permiso para hacerlo?—

—No, todavía estoy buscando, pero Lucius Malfoy se está volviendo cada vez más difícil de recibir órdenes—. Había empezado a negarse a dejar que Remus entrara en los terrenos de la Mansión y si Remus preguntaba por qué, siempre respondía con un suave comentario sobre no querer una nariz rota como el pobre Rufus Scrimgeour.

Habían estado dirigiendo sus reuniones a través de las puertas de la Mansión, últimamente.

—Lo he visto un par de veces, es mi tío, ¿lo sabías?— Remus, quien lo sabía, asintió. —El bastardo total y mi tía son snob, o al menos eso creo. Mamá no parece saber qué pensar y papá es lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantener sus pensamientos para sí mismo—. Remus sonrió levemente.

— ¡Tonks!—

Nymphadora y Remus se giraron para enfrentar a un niño con túnicas de Slytherin. La mano de Remus se cerró alrededor de su varita, por si acaso, pero ella no parecía en absoluto preocupada.

—Alerta, Tom!— ella dijo alegremente

—Hola... ¿Quién eres?— Preguntó, viendo a Remus. Parecía estar decidiendo si alcanzar su propia varita.

—Este es Remus Lupin—, dijo Nymphadora rápidamente, aparentemente notando la cautela de Tom.

Sorprendentemente, no pidió nada más que eso; Remus supuso que confiaba en el juicio de Nymphadora, y pensó, tal vez, que la rivalidad de las Casas podría haberse calmado un poco... O tal vez Tom era solo una excepción.

— ¿Has visto a Weasley?—

— ¿Cuál?— Preguntó Nymphadora, luciendo traviesa.

Tom frunció el ceño.

—No Joseph. Por qué alguien buscaría que el Imbécil esté más allá de mí—. Nymphadora hizo un sonido que Remus tomó para decir que ella estaba de acuerdo.

— ¿Te refieres a Roger?— preguntó con los ojos lo suficientemente grandes como para hacer que Remus pensara que estaba tramando algo. Tom hizo un ruido molesto que confirmó su teoría.

— ¿No? Bueno, intentemos con los primos entonces... ¿Percy?—

—Charlie—, suspiró Tom.

— ¡Oh! Querías a _nuestro _Weasley—. Tom frunció los labios. —Está con las chicas—, dijo Nymphadora. —No estoy segura de dónde—.

—Muy útil—, murmuró Tom, rodando los ojos. —Gracias... Nymphadora—, dijo, y se fue sin otra palabra.

— ¡Durban!— Nymphadora gritó. Tom le lanzó una sonrisa por encima del hombro y siguió corriendo. — ¡Slytherins!— ella resopló.

—Puedes ir tras él—, dijo Remus, comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

—Lo buscaré más tarde—, dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Está bien—, dijo, continuando hacia adelante. Nymphadora hizo un ruido extraño, como para señalar que Remus estaba caminando hacia una pared y luego decidió no hacerlo.

— ¿Estás aquí para ver a Dumbledore?— preguntó en su lugar.

—Sí, lo estoy—, dijo, levantando un tapiz que ocultaba una escalera que lo llevaría dos pisos. La oficina de Dumbledore se mudaba todos los años (Remus sospechaba que era para mantener a los estudiantes y Amos en estado de alerta), y este año, estaba en el tercer piso.

—Nunca supe que estaba allí—, dijo ella, sus ojos oscuros se ensancharon. Ella lo siguió, con expresión curiosa, pero tropezó con el escalón. Volvió a saltar de nuevo, con el pelo un rosa muy pálido, antes de que Remus pudiera siquiera ofrecerse a ayudar.

—Soy terriblemente torpe—, suspiró ella. —Todo es culpa de mi madre—. Ella miró a su alrededor con interés. — ¿De dónde salió esto?—

—Tercer piso. Por esa armadura que maldice a todos—, dijo Remus.

Nymphadora se rio. —Charlie aprendió todo lo que sabe de eso—.

—Puedes agradecer a James y Sirius—, dijo Remus, sonriendo levemente. —Le enseñaron todo a Rudy*—.

—Sirius... como en... Black?— Nymphadora preguntó vacilante.

—Sí—, dijo Remus con amargura.

—Y James... ¿James Potter?— ella preguntó.

—Sí, otro de mis amigos—, dijo Remus, sonriendo ahora.

—Creo que lo recuerdo—, dijo pensativamente. — ¿Es el padre de Harry Potter?—

—Sí—.

Ella asintió pensativamente.

—Y Rudy?— ella preguntó.

—Eso se explica por sí mismo, la verdad—, dijo Remus, moviendo los labios.

—Yo no... ¿Rudy...?—

—Porque es grosero—, dijo Remus. Se torció la boca. —Sirius siempre ha tenido algo de fascinación con los juegos de palabras con nombres—.

—Probablemente tendría un día de campo con el mío—, dijo ella sombríamente. —No es que tenga la intención de conocer al primo de mamá, pero aun así...—

—Solía decir que eras una niña "adorable"—, dijo Remus, recordando de repente.

Su boca se abrió y su cabello se volvió de un amarillo brillante y soleado mientras se reía. —Dora... adorable...

— ¡Eso es horrible!— ella gimió.

—Lo es. Pero cuando tu propio nombre es Sirius...—

— ¿Cuál fue tu juego de palabras?— ella preguntó.

—No tenía uno como "adorable" pero él inventó una rima en algún momento del primer año—. Ella lo miró expectante hasta que él cedió con un suspiro. —Locatis, lunático, Lupin—.

Nymphadora se rio.

— ¡Es uno de los favoritos de Peeves!—

De alguna manera, eso no sorprendió a Remus.

—James se acredita por eso—, dijo, sonriendo a pesar de sí mismo.

—El juego de palabras de James tuvo algo que ver con— andar por ahí —. Si caminaba demasiado lento, por ejemplo—, agregó, evitando su siguiente pregunta.

Ese chiste se había detenido en el sexto año cuando James decidió que podría perjudicar sus posibilidades con Lily, pero se había ganado un lugar en el discurso de Sirius en la boda de James.

—Ustedes tres suenan tan graciosos—, dijo ella, sonriendo. Su boca se torció un poco. —Incluso Black—.

—En realidad éramos cuatro. Peter Pettigrew también era nuestro amigo—.

— ¿El chico...hombre que Black...?—

—Sí—, dijo Remus en voz baja.

—Lo siento—, dijo Nymphadora.

—Fue hace años—, dijo Remus. _Aunque se siente como si fuera ayer._

Remus empujó un lugar en la pared aparentemente sólida frente a ellos y se abrió.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo allí?— Rudy exigió, su armadura crujió.

— ¡No me ignores, bastardo! ¡Te pregunté qué demonios estabas haciendo!—

Sacudió su escudo hacia ellos.

— ¡Y tú, escoria! ¡Vuelve con un demonio y mírame cuando estoy hablando con un demonio!—

—Parecía divertido en ese entonces—, murmuró Remus mientras doblaban una esquina—, pero apenas está dando un buen ejemplo a los primeros años—.

—Ha hecho llorar a alguien todos los años que he estado aquí—, dijo Nymphadora alegremente. —Y le molesta mucho a Filch, pero Dumbledore dice que es parte de la historia de la escuela y todo eso...—

Remus negó con la cabeza, sorprendido.

—Entonces, ¿cómo va la escuela?— La había visto por última vez a principios de abril, pero ahora, los NEWT eran inminentes, si no estaban sucediendo ya; recordó la primera semana de junio como extremadamente estresante.

—Ayer me hice el examen de pociones—, dijo sonriendo. —Creo que fue lo suficientemente bien; fue una elección libre sobre lo que elaboramos, así que hice las etapas uno a cuatro de la poción Matalobos. Iba a hacer una a cuatro de Veritaserum, pero tres personas de mi clase eligieron eso, así que fui Por algo un poco diferente —.

—Impresionante—, dijo Remus débilmente. —H...He oído que es bastante compleja—.

—No está tan mal—, dijo pensativamente. —La etapa cinco es probablemente la más difícil y no tuve que hacer eso—.

Remus logró tragar.

— ¿Qué sigue en cuanto a los exámenes?—

—Encantos mañana—, dijo ella. —Transfiguración al día siguiente, lo que es fácil, ¡gracias a Merlín!... luego Defensa y Herbología el viernes—.

— ¿Así que solo estás estudiando hoy?—

—Sí, de verdad—, suspiró, agitando una mano hacia Remus. —Le dije a Alfred que me encontraría con él en la biblioteca justo después del desayuno para repasar Hechizos, pero aquí estoy, hablando contigo—.

—Dile a Alfred que lo siento—, dijo Remus disculpándose.

—Ni siquiera se dará cuenta. Se está quedando prendado de Jaquiline Gamp, pero todos saben que_le gusta_ Pius Thicknesse—.

—Ya veo—, dijo Remus, sin tener idea de quiénes eran estas personas.

—Honestamente, creo que es ridículo, preocuparse por quién le gusta a quién le gusta, ni que tengamos once otra vez—. Levantó las manos en el aire y su cabello se volvió un tono extraño, como una mezcla entre verde y naranja. —Si a alguien le gusta alguien, debería salir y decirlo—.

—Contundente—, observó Remus.

—Quiero ser un Auror, no un político—, dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Estás segura?— Preguntó Remus, sonriendo. —Parece que tienes algunas opiniones bastante fuertes—.

—Positivo—, dijo ella con un estremecimiento. —Y no creo que tenga "opiniones fuertes". Solo creo que las personas deben actuar de acuerdo a su edad—.

—Actúas mucho más vieja que de diecisiete—, dijo Remus.

—No, no lo hago—, dijo ella, su cabello se volvió rosa. —Simplemente lo parece porque todos los demás están ocupados actuando como los primeros años—.

Remus no estaba de acuerdo, pero no podía molestarse en tratar de discutir, ya que habían llegado a la gárgola de piedra que era la entrada a la oficina de Dumbledore. —Lupin—, dijo la gárgola. — ¿Contraseña?—

— ¿Estás en términos de primer nombre con la gárgola de Dumbledore?— Preguntó Nymphadora, impresionada.

—No preguntes—, dijo Remus, sonrojándose ligeramente. —Tiene mucho más que ver con James y Sirius que conmigo—.

— ¡Recuerdo a Potter y Black! Salúdalos por mí, ¿quieres?— dijo la gárgola.

—Eh...— dijo Remus, sus ojos se lanzaron a la incómoda expresión de Nymphadora. —Por supuesto—.

—Te veré más tarde—, dijo Nymphadora extendiendo la mano. Remus lo sacudió, dándole una cálida sonrisa y trató de ignorar la forma en que sus ojos se agrandaron mientras observaba sus cicatrices, aunque afortunadamente no hizo ningún comentario, y luego salió al pasillo, tropezando un poco en el borde del sus ropas

— ¿Tengo que esperarte todo el día?— la gárgola se quejó.

— No, lo siento. Caramelo de Limón—.

—Esperé por nada. Y aquí estaba pensando que no sabías la contraseña...—

—Me habrías dejado entrar de todos modos—.

La gárgola le guiñó un ojo y saltó a un lado. La pared detrás de él se abrió, revelando una escalera de piedra extremadamente familiar. Remus dio un paso adelante, y un momento después se encontró parado frente a la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore.

Alcanzó la aldaba de bronce, pero una voz profunda dijo:

— ¡Pase!— antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de tocarlo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Remus entró en la oficina.

—Buenos días, señor—, dijo, cerrando la puerta.

— ¡Ah, Remus! ¡Pensé que quizás te habías perdido!—

—No, sólo distraído—.

Dumbledore se rio entre dientes.

—Toma asiento, querido muchacho—. Remus se conjuró un sillón y se sentó.

— ¿Te importaría un dulce?—

—No, gracias. Acabo de desayunar—.

* * *

—Draco—, dijo mamá suavemente.

Draco dejó de jugar con los botones de su chaleco a la vez.

—Lo siento, madre—, dijo, dejando que su mano cayera a su lado.

Ella le dio una suave sonrisa. —Haz un esfuerzo esta noche—.

—Lo haré—, dijo él, esperando que ella se diera vuelta para hacer una mueca.

—Draco, lo digo en serio—, advirtió ella, volviéndose hacia él. —No quiero que se repita la última vez. No pude mirar a Audra Crabbe a los ojos durante semanas—.

—Fue un pudín—, protestó débilmente. —Ni siquiera me _refiero _a lanzar…—Su Madre lo atrapó y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Sí, madre—, dijo, recogiendo su chaleco bordado de plata.

—Lo siento. No volverá a suceder—.

—Debería pensar que no—, dijo con frialdad.

—Ya, ya, Narcissa—, dijo el padre, caminando hacia el salón. Estaba vestido de manera similar a Draco, con pantalones negros, un chaleco negro bordado con plateado y largas túnicas negras. Hydrus entró tras él, vestido con un atuendo idéntico al de Draco, pero verde en su lugar, como el vestido de la madre. —Los accidentes le suceden a los mejores de nosotros—. Sus ojos se encontraron con los idénticos de Draco.

— ¿No es así, hijo?—

—Sí, padre—, dijo Draco, aliviado. —Prometo que no volverá a suceder—.

—Hablando de promesas, padre, sé que Bosworth se comportará—, se quejó Hydrus, acariciando a la rata que estaba en su lugar habitual en su hombro.

—He dicho que no—, dijo el padre con enojo. —Llévalo arriba y déjalo allí—. Hydrus dejó escapar un ruido fuerte y enojado y pisoteó escaleras arriba. —Ve y arregla tu cabello—, le dijo el padre a Draco.

—Sí, padre—, murmuró Draco y huyó. Caminó rápido, sin atreverse a correr, pero su padre estaba de mal humor, salió de la sala de estar, bajó por el pasillo hasta el vestíbulo y luego subió la gran escalera, bajó por otro largo pasillo y entró en su habitación. Cruzó la habitación, ignorando los chirridos de Roquefort desde dentro de su jaula, y se metió en su baño.

Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada; una cara delgada con una barbilla puntiaguda y los ojos grises de su padre. El rostro de su padre, tal como lo había dicho la tía Bella durante su última visita, aunque no tan vacío. _Sin_ _embargo, estoy mejorando, _pensó con orgullo. _Mejor que Hydrus, de todos modos._

Alcanzó la pequeña olla de plata en la mesa de mármol y recogió un trozo de gel. —Como mucho, ¿no?— preguntó su espejo.

—No—, espetó Draco, acomodando un cabello suelto en su lugar. Cuando terminó, se parecía a las fotografías que había visto de su padre a temprana edad. Incluso su expresión coincidía; Tranquilidad y contenido, aunque un poco aburrido. _Bien, ahora... ¡_CRACK!

—Dobby!— Draco se quedó sin aliento, saltando lejos del pequeño elfo.

— ¡No _hagas _eso!—

—Dobby lo siente, joven Amo—, el elfo chilló, hundiéndose en un arco apresurado que hizo que sus orejas se agitaran, —pero el Amo está enviando a Dobby para que reciba al Amo y le está diciendo que sea rápido, señor—.

—Voy tan rápido como puedo—, dijo Draco, molesto.

—El Amo está diciendo ahora, joven Amo—, dijo Dobby, con sus enormes ojos verdes de par en par mientras escurría su sucia funda de almohada.

—Está bien—, le espetó Draco. Agarró el antebrazo delgado del elfo y su baño giró, se distorsionó y luego desapareció por completo para ser reemplazado por el salón. Draco tropezó, jadeando por aire, pero una mano fuerte en la parte de atrás de su túnica no lo dejó caer. Dobby desapareció de nuevo.

—Y recuerdas a mi hijo menor, Draco—, dijo el padre, apretando su hombro hasta el punto en que era doloroso.

Draco parpadeó, su visión se reajustó.

—Sí, pero ya no tan joven; feliz cumpleaños, Draco—, dijo el gordo Roderick Crabbe, rascándose la barba puntiaguda.

—Gracias—, dijo Draco cortésmente; se suponía que no debía agregar un "señor" cuando estaba hablando con los Crabbe o Goyle porque no eran sangre pura, aunque les gustaba decir lo contrario.

Audra asintió. —Él fue el responsable del incidente del pudín, ¿no es así?— Las mejillas de Draco ardieron, pero la mano de su padre no lo dejó moverse ni un centímetro.

Madre se rio a carcajadas. Era un sonido alto y tintineante, como el hielo rompiéndose. —Me había olvidado de eso—, dijo, otorgándole a Audra una sonrisa. La otra mujer lo devolvió antes de que su atención fuera reclamada por Cyril, de dos años. La madre le disparó a Draco una mirada afilada, aunque no enojada.

— ¿Te acuerdas de mi Vincent, Draco?— Preguntó Roderick.

—Sí—, dijo Draco, lanzando una mirada cautelosa a su hermano y al chico corpulento con un corte de pelo en un tazón de pudín. Se habían reunido varias veces en el pasado; Draco no le tenía mucho cariño al chico más grande, pero siempre había gravitado hacia Hydrus, por lo que no era un problema.

La chimenea se encendió de color verde y alto, Ernest Parkinson de mandíbula cuadrada salió, seguido por su esposa delgada y enfermiza, Sonja y su hija Pansy, que tenían el pelo oscuro como su padre, grandes ojos marrones como su madre y una nariz de botón que no venía de ninguno de los padres

Acababan de terminar los saludos cuando llegaron los Greengrass; rotundo, el pequeño Marius, su bella esposa Parmenia y sus hijas; Daphne era la mayor, la misma edad que Draco, rubia con una cara larga y sus hermanas gemelas Astoria y Vivienne, que eran un año más jóvenes.

Ambos tenían el pelo oscuro pero las similitudes terminaban allí; Astoria era diminuta en altura y constitución, mientras que Vivienne era más alta, casi tan alta como Daphne, con ojos azules muy diferentes al color avellana de Astoria.

Los Nott llegaron poco después; Leopold, de cabello plateado, joven, morena, Eleanor y su hija Catherine. Theodore no era el hijo de Eleanor, su madre había muerto pocos días después de que él naciera, pero él también estaba allí; era un niño flaco con una boca grande que era unos meses mayor que Draco.

Todos le desearon un feliz cumpleaños con diversos grados de sinceridad y Draco asintió educadamente y les agradeció a todos en consecuencia. Los Gamp, la familia de sangre pura más grande, aparte de los Weasley, no venían por lo que Draco estaba agradecido; donde los Weasley tenían hijos, los Gamp tenían hijas y estaban risueños y molestos, y Draco no los quería en la cena de su cumpleaños.

Hamish era el único hombre Gamp y era mayor que Draco y prefería la compañía de sus hermanas y primos. Los últimos fueron los Goyle, que nunca habían llegado a tiempo desde que Draco los había conocido.

Los Bulstrod tampoco iban a estar allí, pero eso estaba bien porque Millicent aterrorizaba a Draco; ella era lo suficientemente grande como para comerlo si quería, pero también era mucho más inteligente de lo que la gente suponía. Ella le había dicho que era más Slytherin que él, y Draco, enojado, había volado accidentalmente su pudín. Lo peor era que él pensaba que ella podría tener razón, incluso si ninguno de sus padres había sido Mortífagos como su Padre.

—Lo siento mucho, Lucius—, dijo Aloysius, saliendo del fuego. Era un hombre delgado, bien afeitado y con poco pelo en la cabeza.

—Clementina está llegando tarde otra vez. ¿Cómo estás, Roderick, Ernest, Leopold?— Hubo un murmullo general de "bien".

— ¡Oh! ¡Y Marius! ¿Cómo estás? No te vi allí—.

—Estoy bien, gracias, Aloysius—, dijo Marius, inclinando la cabeza.

—Madre está en camino—, gruñó Gregory alto y sólido mientras salía de la chimenea.

—Feliz cumpleaños—, le dijo a Hydrus.

—No es mi cumpleaños—, dijo Hydrus, rodando los ojos. —Es de Draco—.

—Feliz cumpleaños—, dijo Gregory, girándose hacia Draco, quien simplemente asintió.

Aloysius miró a su hijo con una mueca. — ¿Vamos a ir al comedor? Clementina encontrará su camino hacia allí, estoy seguro—.

Todos contuvieron la respiración. —Harías bien en recordar que esta es _mi _casa—, dijo su padre peligrosamente, —y por lo tanto mi lugar, y no el tuyo, Aloysius, para hacer tales declaraciones—. La habitación se había quedado mortalmente tranquila. Aloysius abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Gregory negó con la cabeza una vez, y luego la cerró.

— ¿Nos vamos al comedor?— Padre preguntó sedosamente.

—Sí—, dijo Parmenia con una graciosa sonrisa que disipó la tensión.

—Ven, Marius, chicas—.

—Hydrus, abre el camino—, dijo mamá con una sonrisa forzada.

—Sí, madre—, dijo Hydrus con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Draco, ve que Dobby está siguiendo el horario—.

—Sí Madre—. Draco salió por la puerta lateral derecha mientras todos los demás se fueron a la izquierda. Caminó por el oscuro pasillo y bajó las escaleras del sótano. Entró en el sótano, aunque Draco creía que nunca lo había sabido para contener el vino, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta adyacente, sin querer quedarse, ya que había algo en el sótano que nunca le había gustado; allí siempre hacía mucho frío, y siempre estaba más oscuro que en cualquier otro lugar de la mansión. Caminó, porque los Malfoy no corrían, había dicho mi padre, por otro pasillo y luego por otra puerta que daba a la cocina.

— ¡Joven Amo!— Dobby exclamó inclinándose, mientras Draco se sentaba en el borde de la mesa de madera desgastada en el centro de la habitación.

—Mamá dijo que te preguntara si estás a tiempo—, dijo Draco, olfateando con curiosidad la habitación; El horno brillaba de color naranja y podía oler pan fresco, papas y carne. Había una olla de algo delicioso a fuego lento en la estufa y un juego de cuchillos cortaba zanahorias, tomates, lechuga, pepino y similares en el banco.

—La señora pudo haber llamado a Dobby—, dijo Dobby, sacudiendo la cabeza. —El joven Amo no debería haberse cansado. Dobby sabe que al joven Amo no le gusta el sótano—.

—No tengo miedo del sótano—, gruñó Draco.

El pequeño elfo le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla tentativamente antes de tambalearse para comprobar la sopa.

—El joven Amo puede decir a la ama que Dobby estará listo a tiempo, señor—, chilló Dobby, haciendo clic con los dedos para enviar los cuchillos de verduras al fregadero (que en ese momento estaba lleno de agua jabonosa).

—Bien. Y deshacerse de los tomates. No me los como—. Dobby hizo un pequeño sollozo y se apresuró hacia la tabla de cortar.

Draco pudo deslizarse en el comedor sin ser visto, como debería hacer un buen anfitrión. La única persona que parecía darse cuenta de que estaba allí era Hydrus, quien puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a su discurso sobre palos de escoba. Theodore parecía realmente interesado, pero ni Vincent ni Gregory parecían tener mucha idea de lo que estaba pasando. Draco fue y se sentó en el asiento vacío entre su hermano y Daphne.

—Ambos tenemos la comet dos sesenta—, se jactó Hydrus, mirando a los otros niños. —Padre nos quiere listos para el equipo de casa—.

— ¿En Hogwarts?— Preguntó Gregory, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Por supuesto en Hogwarts, idiota!— Dijo Draco.

—O Durmstrang—, dijo Hydrus. —Padre todavía está tratando de convencer a madre de que lo haga—. Draco estaba tranquilamente seguro de que, en esto, el padre no tendría éxito. Mamá no discutía a menudo con él, pero cuando lo hacía, ganaba.

—No pensé que los primeros años fueran permitidos en los equipos de la casa—, dijo Theodore, tentativamente.

—Lo son en Durmstrang—, dijo Hydrus.

—Todo está permitido en Durmstrang—, dijo Daphne, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Que se supone que significa eso?— Preguntó Draco.

—Solo que Karkaroff es más relajado que Dumbledore—, dijo Daphne, echándose el pelo por encima del hombro.

— ¿De verdad van a ir a Durmstrang?— Pansy preguntó con tristeza, mirando de Draco a Hydrus.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Dondequiera que vayamos, estaremos jugando Quidditch—.

— Clarice dice que en los primeros años no se permiten escobas—, dijo Astoria.

Hydrus resopló. —Padre es muy influyente en la escuela. Si vamos a Hogwarts, él solicitará un puesto en la Junta de Gobernadores—.

— ¿Puede hacer eso?— Preguntó Theodore, viéndose asombrado.

—Por supuesto—, dijo Draco, agitando una mano. —Todo este asunto con Harry Potter lo puso en los buenos libros de Dumbledore. Apuesto a que tendré un lugar en el equipo incluso antes de que haya desempacado mí escoba.

— ¿Y quién es Clarice?— Pansy puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó una conversación diferente con Hydrus.

—Nuestra hermanastra—, dijo Daphne con orgullo. —Ella y Bertram eran del primer matrimonio de mamá—. Draco lanzó una mirada furtiva a Parmenia Greengrass, quien estaba rastreando la mano de su esposo mientras ella se reía de una broma que Clementina estaba contando. — ¿Qué edad tienen?—

—Tendrán catorce años el veinticinco de junio—, dijo Astoria junto a su hermana. —Clarice va a ser Inefable y Bertram va a ser un jugador profesional de Quidditch—.

— ¿Qué posición?—

—Cazador—, dijo Vivienne. —Y si no entra, será un reportero del _Profeta_—_._

—Tal vez trabaje con padre en la búsqueda de Harry Potter—, dijo Draco.

Vivienne miró a papá y frunció el ceño. —Tal vez—, dijo ella.

— ¿Crees que van a encontrarlo?— Preguntó Astoria luciendo nerviosa. —Dicen que está muerto—.

— ¿Quién, Harry Potter? El _Profeta _dice que está muerto—, dijo Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Muestra lo que saben. No creo que esté muerto, y tampoco lo cree mi padre—.

—Madre y padre dicen que es poderoso—, susurró Daphne. Vivienne asintió.

—Él lo es—, dijo Draco. —Padre piensa que él será el próximo Señor Oscuro—.

— ¿Es por eso que Sirius Black se lo llevó?— Preguntó Daphne.

Draco se encogió de hombros, bastante seguro de que se suponía que no debía saber tanto sobre Sirius Black como él.

— ¿Te parezco Sirius Black o Harry Potter?— preguntó en su lugar.

—No—, dijo Daphne.

—Entonces, ¿por qué en nombre de Merlín lo sabría?— preguntó fríamente.

—No hay necesidad de ser grosero al respecto—, dijo Astoria, cruzando los brazos. —Ella solo estaba preguntando—.

Draco la ignoró. — ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo sabría?— preguntó de nuevo.

—Bueno, tu padre está involucrado—, dijo Daphne con condescendencia. —Cualquier persona con la inteligencia de un troll de montaña podría pensar que sabías _algo _—.

—Bueno, no—, dijo Draco, usando su voz helada para enmascarar su mentira.

— ¡Oye! Greengrass—.

Las tres chica s se dieron la vuelta. — ¿Cual?— Preguntó Astoria.

—Daphne. Estás esperando ir a Slytherin, ¿verdad?— Preguntó Hydrus.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —O Slytherin o Ravenclaw—.

—Te lo dije, — murmuró Theodore.

— ¿Cómo supiste?— Preguntó Vivienne, sonando interesada.

Se encogió bajo el escrutinio de todos. —No es difícil. Todos aquí quieren eso—.

—No quiero estar en Ravenclaw—, dijo Hydrus.

Draco asintió. —Quiero ir a Slytherin—.

—No hay nada malo con Ravenclaw—, dijo Vivienne, y Astoria asintió enojada desde la silla a su lado. —Madre cree que seré una Ravenclaw—.

— ¿Y supongo que quieres ir allí también?— Pansy le preguntó a Astoria, luciendo levemente rebelada. A ella nunca le gustaron los gemelos.

—No estaré en Gryffindor o Hufflepuff—, dijo Astoria con frialdad. —Sería feliz con cualquiera de los otros. Estás pensando en Slytherin, ¿verdad, Theodore?—

—Sí—, dijo Theodore y luego vaciló y agregó, —pero Ravenclaw no es una mala alternativa—. Las gemelas sonreían.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco; si Padre lo habría visto a _él _hacer eso, él habría sido sometido a lecciones sobre cómo controlar sus expresiones faciales. Claramente, la familia Greengrass no era tan adecuada como solía ser.

—Vincent, Gregory?—

—Slytherin, — ambos gruñeron.

—Yo también—, dijo Pansy en voz alta, sin querer ser olvidado. —Madre era una Ravenclaw, pero _odiaría tener _que ir allí en su lugar, — dijo con una mirada desagradable en el Astoria y Vivienne. —Los cuervos son débiles—. Las tres chicas de Greengrass y Theodore hicieron ruidos de desacuerdo. —Lo son—, dijo Pansy, mirando a su madre con los ojos entrecerrados; Sonja Parkinson acababa de regresar del baño viéndose más pálida de lo normal y un poco pegajosa. —Son débiles—. Los otros intercambiaron miradas (la madre de Pansy estaba enferma y no había nada que los sanadores pudieran hacer por ella) y se quedaron en silencio.

—Bueno—, dijo Daphne con una mirada cautelosa a Pansy, —supongo que este pequeño grupo se mantendrá unido. Eso está bien, ¿no es así?—

—Eso está bien, ¿no?— Draco arrastró las palabras, imitándola. — ¿Estás seguro de que no iras a Hufflepuff, Greengrass?—

Los otros, excepto Daphne, que se sonrojó, se echaron a reír. Draco se recostó en su silla, satisfecho y completamente contento.

* * *

Rudy: cuando remus dice rudy es como un apelativo perterito del verbo Rude que significa grosero o rudo, por eso ese juego de palabras.

Bueno, He aquí un vistazo a lo que hacen los demás y lo que planean hacer Harry y Sirius con el medallón, aun así me gustaría saber sus opiniones, cualquier falta no duden en hacérmela saber, es esencial para mejorar en los próximos capítulos en fin. Ya saben la cajita de abajo a la derecha para sus opiniones nos leemos bye. ^^


	13. Dirigiéndose a Casa

**Agradecimientos:** Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a):** MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a):** lavida134

**Título:** Innocent — Inocente

**Summary:** El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado:** Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link:** s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todo los lectores de habla hispana.

Capítulo XIII — Dirigiéndose a Casa

Charlie se inclinó hacia delante para poder ver alrededor de la cabeza de Alison Pemberly; ella había jugado al ajedrez y luego al Snap Explosivo con ellos hasta hace aproximadamente una hora y luego se había quedado extrañamente tranquila y girada hacia la ventana.

Dawn Carter, la futura Prefecta, que había estado en el pasado, había estado sollozando descaradamente durante la última media hora, para la diversión de todos en el compartimento, aunque el ruido había sido más tenue que en años anteriores; incluso Tom Durban, un Slytherin, solo había hecho algunas burlas antes de arrastrarse para rodearla con un brazo.

Charlie miró los edificios cada vez más frecuentes y luego volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, rascando las orejas de Canis por si acaso. El gatito de Tonks ronroneó y se apoyó en el toque, y Tonks miró por encima del libro que estaba leyendo y los miró a ambos. El gato dejó de ronronear inmediatamente y miró hacia atrás hasta que Tonks se escondió detrás de su libro de nuevo.

Charlie, decidido a aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que le quedaba en el tren, sacó su cuaderno de bocetos y, con unas cuantas palmadas como coerción, pudo apoyarlo en Canis. Hojeó a su dragón a medio terminar y, una vez que había localizado su carboncillo, añadió otra línea que formaría la estructura básica del ala del dragón. Frunció el ceño y agregó otra línea y luego movió el libro un poco hacia atrás. Murmuró un rápido hechizo para extraer el carbón y lo intentó de nuevo. Después de la tercera repetición de esto, Tonks resopló ruidosamente y arrancó el libro de su agarre. Canis hizo un golpe para su mano pero falló.

— ¡Oye!—

— Esto me parece bien —, dijo ella, examinando el bosquejo.

— Espera, —dijo Charlie.

Ella lo alzo. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego asintió.

— Eso no está realmente mal—, dijo.

— Para un Gryffindor, —dijo Tom arrastrando las palabras.

Charlie sonrió. — Deberías ponerte las gafas de lectura, Durban. Si pudieras verlo correctamente, podrías apreciarlo por la obra de arte que realmente es—.

Tom se rio entre dientes.

— Oh, así que ahora ¿te gusta?— Tonks murmuró. Charlie le guiñó un ojo y tiró del cuaderno de dibujo de sus manos. Añadió espinas en la espalda del dragón y a lo largo de la cola y estaba sombreando las membranas de las alas cuando Dawn soltó un sollozo particularmente fuerte y el tren disminuyó notablemente.

Tonks metió el libro en el maletero y lo sacó del portaequipajes (casi golpeando la cabeza de Alison en el proceso) y arrebató a Canis del regazo de Charlie. Antes de que el pequeño gato pudiera darse cuenta de que era su detestado dueño lo que lo estaba abrazando, Tonks lo había metido en su cesta de mimbre y había cerrado la tapa. Un silbido furioso vino desde adentro pero ella lo atrapó sin ningún problema.

Para cuando el tren se detuvo por completo, las cosas de todos estaban caídas, lo que hacía que quedara muy poco espacio para las piernas, y Dawn y Alison en realidad se subieron al baúl de Tom para alcanzar a Tonks.

Tonks parecía sorprendida; la única vez que ella y las otras chicas habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas era en la biblioteca, estudiando o en el tren, aun así, pero ella aceptó los abrazos con una sonrisa desconcertada y las chicas abrazaron a Charlie, saludaron a Tom y luego fueron en sus caminos.

Tonks y Charlie fueron los últimos en irse porque Charlie sabía que no tendría ninguna esperanza de embarcarse en el tren hasta que la mayoría de los estudiantes estuvieran en la plataforma.

— Eso es todo—, dijo Tonks con una pequeña sonrisa triste cuando ella y Charlie salieron del tren.

— No por mí—, dijo Charlie, y le pasó la canasta de Canis. Silbó cuando Tonks lo agarró y ella asomó la lengua. — Iré a despedir a Perce y los gemelos el próximo año y luego a Ron dos años después y a Ginny al año siguiente—.

— No si vas a domar a los dragones—, dijo con una sonrisa. — Noruega, ¿no es así?—

— Rumania—, dijo. — Y eso es un gran problema. Bill tuvo que luchar durante días para dejar que mamá lo dejara ir a _Londres _—.

— Londres y Rumania no son tan diferentes—, dijo Tonks pensativamente. Charlie le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

— No lo son. No creo que importe dónde estés, es el hecho de que no estás en casa—.

— Tal vez—, dijo Charlie, no del todo convencido. Él se acercó y atrapó a Tonks cuando ella tropezó con un primer año. Canis silbó de nuevo desde su cesta.

— Lo siento—, dijo alegremente cuando el chico se sonrojó y se escondió detrás de sus padres. Charlie se rio

— Cállate—.

— ¡Nymphadora! Oye, Nymp...—

— Llámame "Nymphadora" una vez más...— murmuró Tonks, dando vueltas. Su cabello azul se volvió púrpura y luego rojo. Suspiró cuando vio a Booth y Williams luchando a través de la multitud para llegar a ellos y su cabello volvió a azul.

— ¿Así que se salen con la suya con tu nombre?— Preguntó Charlie, juguetonamente indignado.

— Son Hufflepuff —, murmuró ella. — Son demasiado educados para saber _qué_ es lo mejor para ellos—.

Ella tiró de su bufanda de Gryffindor, tropezó con sus propios pies y casi lo estranguló con eso.

Charlie se quedó sin aliento.

— Gryffindors —, dijo recuperándose, — por otro lado, hazlo por la emoción—.

— ¿Emoción?—

— Oh, vamos, siempre hay una muy buena posibilidad de que obtengas un buen golpe o un hechizo. ¿Cuántas detenciones obtuve este año?—

— Menos que en años anteriores—, dijo Charlie.

— Todavía mucho más que tú—, dijo con orgullo. —Atentos—, agregó mientras Booth y Williams aparecían a su lado.

— Hola, Nymp...er... Tonks, lo siento—, dijo Williams.

— Hola —, dijo Booth.

— Weasley—, añadió Williams. Charlie supuso que estos dos eran para él lo que Dawn y Alison eran para Tonks;

Amigos suyos y, por lo tanto, conocidos suyos, pero solo en realidad por asociación.

— Oye—.

— ¡Charlie! Charlie... oh, lo siento, Ron... Charlie, ¡por aquí!— Charlie podía ver a mamá y al resto de la familia, menos a papá y a Bill, saludando frenéticamente desde un pilar.

— Ese soy yo—, dijo Charlie, sonriendo. Él le devolvió el saludo para hacerle saber a mamá que los había visto, le dio un rápido abrazo a Tonks y asintió con la cabeza a Booth y Williams. — Los veré a todos luego—.

— ¡Asegúrate de recordar escribir!— Tonks dijo a la vez. — ¡Si no lo haces, le escribiré a Tom y haré que te haga volver a escribir!—

— Tom no va a escribir—, se rio Charlie. — ¿Cuándo ha respondido alguna vez una carta?—

— Aún más razón para que escribas. Entre los dos...— Tom quería ser un sanador de dragones y probablemente iría a Rumania con Charlie. Charlie se alegró de tener una cara familiar allí, y pensó que Tom también, pero Tom era demasiado Slytherin para admitirlo.

—... ¡Quiero una carta por semana! No quiero tener que ir hasta Noruega...—

— Rumania—.

— Lo que sea. Todavía está muy lejos y no quiero tener que ir hasta allí solo para darte una charla—.

— Si eso es lo que se necesita para que visites...—

— Imbécil—.

— Adiós, Canis—, dijo, tocando la canasta. El gato maulló con curiosidad. Tonks frunció el ceño y él siseó.

— Cállate—, dijo ella, sacudiendo un poco la cesta. Le dio a Charlie un último abrazo y luego desapareció entre la multitud con los otros dos.

* * *

Charlie separó un mar de niñas de cuarto año y se dirigió hacia su familia. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar a mamá, sin embargo, una pequeña figura delgada chocó con él. — ¡Charlie!— Ginny lloró.

— Gin—, dijo, agitando su cabello. Lo aplastó y se apartó, arrugando la nariz. La levantó del suelo y la arrojó sobre su hombro con facilidad, como lo haría con su escoba en el camino de regreso de la práctica. Ella chilló y pataleó.

Charlie fingió que la lucha era demasiado y la bajó de nuevo, resoplando dramáticamente. — ¿Qué te pasó, niña? ¡Has crecido desde Navidad!—

— Soy más alta que Ron ahora—, dijo felizmente, tomando su mano.

— ¿Con la forma en que come? No lo creo—.

— Es cierto—, dijo ella, arrastrándolo hacia el resto de la familia. —Mira—. Ella lo soltó y fue a pararse al lado de Ron y era ciertamente más alta.

Mamá lo abrazó con fuerza y luego se revolvió el pelo. — Papá vino directamente del trabajo, nos encontrará en el auto—.

— No tuvo que hacer eso—, dijo Charlie, conmovido.

— Él quería hacerlo—, dijo mamá, sonriendo. — ¡Oh, Charlie, no puedo creer que tengo a dos hijos fuera de la escuela!—

— Tienes muchos hijos fuera de la escuela—, señaló Fred, apartándola del camino para que él y George pudieran abrazar a Charlie. — Son vacaciones—.

— Pero cuando no es...— dijo mamá.

— Aún tienes a Perce—, dijo George. — Todavía no hemos empezado y ninguno de los dos es Roninkins—.

— ¿Te llaman inkins ahora?— Charlie preguntó, riendo mientras dirigía su atención a su hermano menor. Ron tenía una expresión extraña, como si no supiera si quería sonreírle a Charlie o fruncirle el ceño a Fred y George, pero la sonrisa triunfó, dividiendo su cara pecosa.

— Sí—, dijo un poco triste. — Soy el Weasley más corto —.

Charlie lo abrazó. — Eres el hombre más bajo, Weasley—, corrigió. Y en privado, no pensó que sería por mucho más tiempo; Bill, Percy y Ginny siempre habían sido altos y delgados durante sus respectivas edades, aunque Bill ahora tenía una estatura promedio y sospechaba que Ginny dejaría de crecer temprano y sería baja como mamá.

Él y los gemelos siempre habían sido más bajos y robustos. Ron no encaja en ninguno de los grupos; parecía haber ganado un poco de peso (su rostro era un poco más redondo de lo que Charlie recordaba desde Navidad), pero si ese peso estaba allí para quedarse, Tonks no era un Metamorfomaga. — Ginny es la mujer más baja—.

— Ginny es la _única _mujer—, dijo George. Ginny frunció el ceño.

— No lo sé—, dijo Fred. — Si a Perce le creció el pelo...—

— ¿Dónde _está _Percy?—

— No sé—, dijo Ron, esforzándose por ver a través de la multitud.

— No te molestes en mirar—, le dijo Fred.

— Sí—, dijo George, sonriendo, — deja eso a los Weasley más altos—.

Ron hizo una mueca y luego dijo: — ¡Ahí está!—

— ¿Qué?— Fred exigió.

— ¿Dónde?— Preguntó George.

— Claramente la altura no lo es todo...— dijo Ron con picardía mientras Ginny se lanzaba hacia la multitud.

Cinco minutos más tarde estaban todos, bueno, menos Bill, pero él estaría allí para cenar. Mamá, papá, George y Ginny se sentaron en el asiento delantero; Ginny estaba en el regazo de papá y siguió moviéndose, así que tuvo que mirar a su alrededor para ver el camino. George estaba viendo a papá conducir con una expresión astuta, y de vez en cuando se daba la vuelta y compartía una mirada con Fred. Si Charlie no lo conociera mejor, juraría que estaban tratando de aprender a manejar la cosa... Y luego negó con la cabeza; juguetones como eran los gemelos, no creía que intentaran algo así.

El mismo Charlie estaba entre Percy, que estaba mirando por la ventana, claramente echaba en falta a la escuela, y Ron, que estaba hablando animadamente sobre un viaje al Callejón Diagon.

—...en el Caldero Chorreante y este chico se cayó de la chimenea, a la derecha—.

— Claro—, murmuró Charlie, sin escuchar realmente.

— Bueno, no pensamos nada de eso en ese momento, pero ¿sabes quién era?—

— No, dilo—, dio Charlie, bostezando.

— ¡Era Harry Potter!— Ginny chilló desde el asiento delantero. Papá saltó y tuvo que desviarse en el último momento o habría chocado el auto.

— ¡Ginny! ¡No grites tu padre esté manejando!— Mamá dijo enojada.

— Lo siento—, dijo Ginny, sin mirar con pena. Se subió a George, sobre el respaldo del asiento y se encajó entre Ron y Fred. — Cuéntale sobre eso, Ron—, dijo ella, con sus ojos castaños brillantes.

Charlie estaba escuchando con interés ahora; sabía bastante sobre el caso de Potter-Black porque Tonks quería ser un Auror y con frecuencia lo había regalado con artículos de periódicos. Ron asintió con entusiasmo.

— Así que salió de la chimenea y habló un poco con nosotros y luego se fue y yo fui al baño, pero cuando regresé, volví a entrar directamente a él. Esta vez estaba usando sus lentes, y Lo reconocí y me dijo que no lo dijera y luego una dama también lo vio y luego corrió—.

— Nos entrevistaron y todo—, dijo Ginny con voz de enojo. —Los reporteros eran tan groseros. Parecían muy agradables y todo lo que les importa es una historia para su tonto Periódico—.

— No les dijimos nada—, dijo Ron con orgullo. — Y luego mamá se peleó con un reportero que intentó seguirnos a casa—.

— Fue estupendo—, dijo Fred. — Ella tenía su varita y todo—.

— No sabía que la tenías, mamá—, dijo Charlie, impresionado. Mamá se veía bastante halagada.

— ¿Qué más ha estado pasando?— Preguntó Percy.

— Los gnomos están de vuelta—, suspiró mamá.

— Papá ayudó a Ron y yo...—

—Ron y a mí —, corrigió Percy. Fred lo abucheo.

— Papá nos ayudó a Ron y a _mí _—, continuó Ginny, sonriéndole a Percy, — les construimos una casa en el patio trasero—.

Charlie sonrió. — ¿Puedes mostrarme cuando llegues a casa?—

—Eso será lo primero—, dijo Ron, asintiendo. — Pero la pintura es mala—.

— Culpa a Ginny por eso—, dijo Fred.

— Parece que un Unicornio vomitó en él—, dijo George. — Todo brillante y chillón—.

— Se ve bien—, dijo Ginny a la defensiva. Fred, George y Ron intercambiaron miradas.

— Estoy seguro de que sí—, dijo Charlie, moviéndose para poder sonreírle a papá en el espejo retrovisor.

* * *

— No más trabajo escolar—, dijo Alfred. — ¿Y sabes qué?—

Tonks apartó los ojos de Charlie, que acababa de ser abrazada por su hermanita Ginny, y se echó a reír. — ¿Qué?—

— De hecho, me lo voy a perder—, dijo Alfred, haciendo una mueca.

—Yo no—, dijo Keith. — Voy a unirme a nuestro equipo local de Quidditch y enseñaré a los niños más pequeños a jugar—.

Los ojos de Alfred se iluminaron ante eso. — ¿Crees que podría ayudar?— dijo Alfred, Tonks sabía que él quería un trabajo en el Departamento de Administración y Control de Niños Mágicos.

— Claro—, dijo Keith, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Brillante... Oh, esa es Bec—. Saludó a una chica alta con cabello corto y rubio, la hermana menor de Alfred, Louise también estaba allí, abrazó a Tonks, estrechó la mano de Keith y arrastró su baúl hacia ellos.

Tonks saludó a Rebecca, quien sonrió y le devolvió el saludo; ella había sido Prefecta en el quinto año de Tonks.

— Es bueno de ella venir a buscarlos—, dijo.

Keith se encogió de hombros. — Ella no tiene muchas opciones, ya que Alfred falló su prueba de Aparición—.

— Ella podría haberles hecho atrapar el autobús noctambulo—, señaló Tonks.

— Supongo—. Se inquietó, luciendo bastante nervioso. — Entonces, ¿tienes algún plan para el verano?—

— Estoy pasando un tiempo con mamá y papá—, dijo Tonks, sonriendo ante la idea. — Mamá está ofreciendo algunos galeones si la ayudo en el banco para que pueda hacer eso por un momento y papá dice que siempre soy bienvenido en la estación, así que probablemente también estaré allí un poco. ¿Y tú?—

— Quidditch, como dije—, murmuró Keith. Raspó su entrenador en el suelo y luego lo miró esperanzado. — Me estaba preguntando, sin embargo, si te gustaría ponerte al día en algún momento—.

— ¡Por supuesto!— ella dijo. — No estamos a punto de perder el contacto, Keith—.

— Genial—, dijo Keith, sonriendo.

— Solo envíame una lechuza o algo para decir que no estás ocupado—. Miró su reloj e hizo una mueca. — Me tengo que ir, le dije a papá que estaría allí a las cinco...—

— Sí, está bien. Le dije a mamá que la ayudaría con la cena—. Se abrazaron y luego él desapareció en la multitud de estudiantes y Tonks se dirigió hacia el tren.

Usó la ventana como espejo y alargó su cabello hasta que se apoyó en sus hombros, lo hizo de color marrón y cambió sus ojos a un bonito azul, el mismo color que su cabello acababa de ser. Dejó su cara tal como estaba, pálida y con forma de corazón, volvió a su nariz a su forma habitual, pequeña y abotonada, y luego creó un puñado de pecas. Se examinó críticamente, se encogió de hombros y agarró su baúl.

Sabía que sería más fácil Desaparecerse de la plataforma, pero la nostalgia la hizo querer salir al mundo muggle por última vez, así que se puso en camino entre la multitud.

_Esto es, _pensó con tristeza, de cara a la pared. Miró por encima del hombro a la máquina de vapor escarlata y luego la cuadró. Levantó su baúl y la canasta de Canis y caminó a través. Un hombre muggle le dirigió una mirada extraña y luego negó con la cabeza y se alejó. _Es curioso cómo los muggles hacen todo lo posible por ignorar la_ _magia_, pensó, sonriendo levemente mientras se dirigía a través de la estación.

— ¿Sigues ahí?— le preguntó a Canis, quien silbó de nuevo. — Tienes suerte de que no te haya dejado en la escuela—, le dijo ella. Él siseó de nuevo. — Sí, bueno, tampoco me gustas mucho—.

— ¡Madre, llegamos tarde!— chilló una niña pequeña, arrastrando a su madre hacia la barrera de la que Tonks acababa de salir. — ¡Bertram y Clarice son probablemente los últimos allí!—

La madre, una mujer alta, esbelta y de pelo oscuro, la niña se parecía mucho a ella, pero más pequeña, suspiró y dijo: — Adelante, Astoria, y diles que están en camino—.

— ¿Por qué _ella _se va?— exigió una chica rubia mientras el pequeño salía corriendo con un grito encantado.

— También puedes ir—, respondió la mujer con calma. El rubio le dirigió a la mujer una mirada sospechosa y corrió detrás de la pequeña niña de cabello oscuro. — ¿Tú también vas, Vivienne?—

— No—, dijo la tercera niña que también era morena. — Si Clarice tiene más tiempo con Edmond, estará más feliz todos los días festivos—.

La mujer se rio. — ¿Es eso así?—

— Sí—, dijo la niña de manera casual. Vio a Tonks mirando y sonrió. Tonks le devolvió la sonrisa y luego chocó con algo suave y dejó caer la canasta de Canis. Se abrió de golpe y el gato asomó la cabeza y miró alrededor de la estación antes de alejarse rápidamente.

— ¡Cuidado!— dijo un hombre pesado con un bigote tupido.

— ¡Lo siento!— dijo ella, enderezándose el tronco.

— Como debería ser—, dijo una mujer igualmente grande. — ¡Jóvenes en estos días! Ya no hay respeto por nadie.

—Ella es tan mala como ese chico tuyo—

Tonks se preparó para ser reprendida, pero la expresión del hombre cambió dramáticamente ante la mención de este misterioso chico. Parecía olvidarse por completo de Tonks.

— ¡Él se fue!— dijo el hombre alegremente mientras se alejaban. —Claramente no has estado leyendo los periódicos, Marge...—

Tonks recogió la canasta de Canis del piso de la estación y la puso encima de su baúl. — Toma—, dijo la niña, sosteniendo a Canis.

— Gracias—, dijo Tonks. Canis le siseó y hundió sus garras en el jersey de la niña. — Lo siento—, dijo ella, liberando al gatito. — No se porta muy bien—.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?—

— Canis—.

— Ese es un nombre gracioso—.

— Vivienne!— dijo la mujer, pareciendo avergonzada. —Lo lamento muchísimo...—

— Está bien—, dijo Tonks alegremente, metiendo a su gato en su canasta. Ella le guiñó un ojo a la niña. — Le di un nombre gracioso a propósito—. Ella sonrió y la madre pareció relajarse un poco. — Gracias de nuevo—, dijo Tonks, reuniendo sus cosas.

La pareja continuó hacia la plataforma, mientras que Tonks salió de la estación y se adentró en el Londres muggle. Bajó el baúl y la canasta de Canis por un callejón, buscó a los muggles y luego apareció en un almacén en el estudio. Canis aulló, haciéndola saltar.

Ella maldijo y estabilizó la caja de cintas que casi había volcado. Tonks pasó un momento en la oscuridad con la oreja presionada contra la puerta y, una vez que había decidido que no había nadie allí, salió al pasillo.

Ella estaba esperando junto al ascensor (Canis todavía gruñía en su cesta) cuando se abrió y salieron tres personas. Dos eran de aspecto muy profesional, un hombre y una mujer, ambos con cabello corto y liso y expresiones de piquetes. El tercero se detuvo cuando la vio. — ¡Dora!— Dijo Jim, dándole una sonrisa brillante, muy blanca.

— ¡Jim!— Tonks dijo, encantado. Él y papá habían trabajado juntos desde que ella nació y ella había pasado mucho tiempo en el estudio cuando era niña. Ella dejó caer su baúl para poder darle un abrazo.

— Pensé que podrías pensar que eres demasiado vieja para abrazarte—, dijo, dejándola ir.

— Nunca—, dijo ella. — ¿Cómo has estado?—

— No está mal, gracias—, dijo Jim. — Dawes, ¿conoces a Kevin Dawes, el hombre del tiempo?—

— Creo que papá ha hablado de él—, dijo Tonks, frunciendo el ceño.

— Papá ha hablado de él...— dijo Jim, sacudiendo la cabeza. — Por supuesto que lo ha hecho; ¡es el meteorólogo de servicio más largo de Londres!—

— ¿Cuándo se unió a la estación?—

— Hace unos años—, dijo Jim. Sacudió la cabeza. — Cualquiera pensaría que no viste las noticias—.

— No siempre—, dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Debes estar en la minoría. Mi hermano no puede alejar a sus hijos de la televisión. De todos modos, Dawes se retira en marzo y me está entrenando para que tome su lugar—. Se enderezó la corbata de manera importante.

— Genial—, dijo Tonks.

Él sonrió. — Estoy ansioso por hacerlo. Solo he hecho el clima unas cuantas veces, y la mayoría de eso fue hace años, antes de que Dawes trabajara en esta estación. Aquí, estamos bloqueando el pasillo—. Levantó su baúl y la condujo por el pasillo. — Escuché que ¿acabas de terminar la escuela?—

—Si lo he hecho—.

— Me hace sentir viejo—, dijo con pesar. — Todavía recuerdo cuando tenías cinco años y usabas ese gran sombrero de punta en todas partes—.

Tonks se echó a reír. — Lo recuerdo—, dijo ella; hasta que cumplió siete años, no había tenido el control adecuado de sus habilidades de Metamorfomaga y había tenido que usar el sombrero en todas partes para cubrir su cabello, que había sido, y aún era, la parte de ella que cambia más fácilmente.

— No te lo quitabas, ni siquiera en verano—, dijo con cariño. — Entonces, ¿cómo se siente?—

— ¿Qué? ¿Estar libre del sombrero? Es genial—.

— No, Torpecilla. Haber terminado la escuela—.

— Oh—. Ella rio. — Un poco triste, de verdad, pero creo que estoy lista para enfrentar el mundo real—.

— ¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer?—

Intentó recordar el nombre de los policías muggles y no pudo. Una conversación de unas pocas semanas atrás pasó por su cabeza. — La política—, dijo, para ganarse el tiempo. _Y suena así, también... ¿Pilates? Pol...algo..._

— ¿Política? ¿Tú? ¿En serio?—

Ella rio. — No, no realmente. Estaba pensando que podría unirme a la fuerza policial—.

Él se rio — Ahora sí te creo. Aquí estamos—.

Tonks parpadeó ante la puerta que decía _Ted Tonks_. — Se ha movido. ¿Cuándo...?—

— La semana pasada—, dijo Jim. — Un idiota de publicidad decidió que quería una oficina mejor, así que tu papá cambió—.

— ¿Por qué?—

— Porque Parker hubiera renunciado de otra manera y es demasiado valioso—, Jim suspiró. — A Ted no le importa mucho, no creo. Él solo está aquí en las tardes de todos modos—. Llamó y empujó la puerta para abrirla.

— Eso y cuanto menos espacio tengo, más ordenado tengo que estar—, dijo papá cuando entraron.

Tonks echó un vistazo al escritorio y sonrió. — Papá, no sabes cómo ser ordenado—.

Papá la abrazó. — Claro que si—.

— Nunca lo he visto—, dijo. Despejó un pequeño lado del escritorio y dejó la cesta. — Además, soy vaga y ciertamente no lo obtuve de mamá—.

— Es cierto—, dijo papá. Sus ojos se posaron en Jim y se echó a reír. — Oh, Jim, no necesitabas llevar eso. Debiste haberla obligado a hacerlo—.

— Está bien, de verdad—, dijo Jim. — Además, ella llevaba el gato—. Canis siseó para recordar a todos que él estaba allí.

El teléfono sonó. Papá tuvo que cambiar varias carpetas y su maletín para llegar a él.

— Habla Ted Tonks—, dijo.

— Sí, hay espacio—. Hizo un gesto salvaje con una mano. Tonks reconoció el viejo gesto y tomó una hoja de papel en blanco y un bolígrafo muggle y se los pasó. Él sonrió y hurgó con la tapa.

— Mmm hmm—. Garabateó algo y luego se detuvo. — ¡No!—

— ¿Qué está pasando?— Tonks susurró, pero él agitó una mano para tranquilizarla.

— Sí... Sí... Sí, envíame los detalles... No, pero veré qué puedo hacer ... Muy bien. Gracias, Sean—. Colgó y dejó escapar un suspiro.

— ¿Sean Green?— Preguntó Tonks.

Sean era un viejo amigo de mamá y papá. Era un Slytherin (astuto para el grupo y talentoso, según mamá), pero las pocas veces que Tonks lo había conocido también había sido amable y no tenía prejuicios contra los muggles o los nacidos de muggles.

Era como Tom, de verdad. Para demostrarlo, había entrado en las Relaciones con Muggles, como lo había hecho papá, y trabajaba a tiempo parcial con el Ministerio y a tiempo parcial con un periódico muggle, para moderar los eventos mágicos a los que estaban expuestos los muggles y cómo se presentaban esos eventos.

Papá asintió.

— ¿Viste algo sospechoso cuando estabas en la estación de tren?—

— ¿No porque?—

— Una mujer estaba fue... erm... asesinada—.

— ¡¿Dónde?!— Preguntó Tonks. — ¡¿En la estación?!—

— Justo afuera—, dijo papá, pálido.

— ¿Atraparon a quien lo hizo?— Jim preguntó.

— No. Él desapareció—. Papá se encontró con los ojos de Tonks. — Justo en el aire—. Ella asintió para demostrar que había entendido. — Pero lo están buscando—.

Jim se estremeció. — Es asombroso cómo los criminales hacen eso. Cualquiera pensaría que era mágico o algo así—.

Tonks se atragantó y apretó sus instintos antes de que su cabello pudiera tornarse de color rosa brillante por vergüenza, o tal vez blanco por la conmoción.

— Esperemos que nuestro lado también tenga magia, entonces—, dijo papá con una sonrisa fácil. Tiró de un montón de papeles hacia él, agregó una nota sobre la muerte, consultó su reloj y luego dijo: — Me voy en cinco—.

— Yo igual—, dijo Jim mientras se levantaba.

Papá ajustó el artículo ofensivo (era negro con pequeños diamantes dorados y amarillos para mostrar el orgullo de su casa) y se quitó el cabello de la cara con la mano.

— Mete la parte de atrás de tu camisa—, dijo Tonks críticamente.

Papá puso los ojos en blanco. — Estaré sentado de todos modos—, dijo, incluso mientras lo arreglaba.

Los tres salieron de la oficina de papá, aunque se despidieron de Jim justo antes de llegar al set; tenía que encontrar a Dawes antes de continuar.

— ¿Entonces qué pasó?— Tonks preguntó, nerviosamente.

— Una mujer fue mordida—.

— Mordida por quién—

— Greyback—, dijo papá, sus ojos brillando. Tonks cerró los ojos por un momento. — Alguien lo reconoció y se contactó con los Aurores. Ahora están mirando. La encontrarán muerta, o la encontrarán mordida—.

— ¿Por qué le dices a todos que está muerta, entonces? ¡Podría estar viva!—

— Ella es una muggle—, dijo papá pesadamente. — Tienen la mitad del Ministerio buscando y la otra mitad tratando de encubrir todo; la han declarado muerta en el mundo muggle, que es lo que tengo que presentar esta noche y se supone que debo pedirle a su familia que venga a una estación de policía mañana, donde hablarán con un equipo de Relaciones Muggle —.

— ¡Eso es horrible!— Tonks exclamó. Papá asintió con gravedad. Partieron de nuevo, solo para doblar una esquina y detenerse cuando vieron a una mujer flotando cerca de la entrada del estudio. — ¿Mamá?— Dijo Tonks.

— Sorpresa—, dijo mamá un poco tímidamente, mirando a papá.

— ¡No sabía que ibas a venir!— Tonks corrió hacia su madre y la abrazó. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que ambos estaban en el suelo.

— ¿Fuiste tú o yo?— Preguntó mamá.

— Ambos—, dijo papá amablemente, poniéndolos de pie.

Tonks se echó a reír, pero mamá chilló y agitó una mano.

— ¡Tu cabello!— ella dijo. — ¡Nymphadora!—

— ¡Lo siento lo siento!— Ella arrugó la cara y su cabello volvió al estilo marrón hasta los hombros que había sido antes, aunque estaba teñido de rojo, por el uso de su madre de su nombre. Siempre se relajó con la familia, o con la gente mágica en general, y descubrió que sus habilidades de Metamorfomaga se comportaban en consecuencia.

Mamá la recogió en otro abrazo. — No puedo creer que hayas terminado. Será maravilloso tenerte de vuelta en casa—.

Tonks intercambió una mirada de exasperación con papá, pero ella apretó sus brazos alrededor de mamá. — Te cansarás de que yo esté cerca—, le aseguró Tonks. — Comer toda tu comida, meterme en tu camino, ensuciar la casa...—

— Tu padre ya hace todo eso—, dijo mamá con cariño.

— Te quedarás sin trabajo—, le dijo Tonks a papá, quien se echó a reír.

— Yo me encargaré de que no sea así—.

— ¿Cómo fue el viaje en tren a casa?— Preguntó mamá. — Apuesto a que te estás muriendo de hambre; recuerdo que la comida llegó temprano—

— Estás preocupada de más, Dromeda—, dijo papá con una sonrisa.

— Tengo a mi niña en casa—, dijo mamá, cruzando los brazos. — Tengo derecho—.

— ¿Niña?— Preguntó Tonks. — ¡Soy legalmente un adulto!— Tanto mamá como papá la miraron divertidos y luego papá la rodeó con el brazo y la condujo por el pasillo hacia el set. Tonks lo siguió, murmurando para sí misma sobre bebés y padres delirantes.

* * *

Harry aterrizó con un golpe. Canuto saltó y se cayó de la silla.

— ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?— preguntó él, disgustado.

Harry estaba un poco sin aliento pero no podía sentir ningún otro daño.

— Golpee las barreras—, jadeó, logrando sentarse derecho. Después de enterarse de que Canuto y Harry tenían la intención de destruir el medallón,

Kreacher casi había invertido su personalidad; ahora era bastante educado, aunque todavía tenía sus momentos, había asumido toda la cocción y la limpieza que había que hacer, y con un montón de persuasión de Canuto, accedió a ir con ellos a la cueva.

También se había convertido en un instructor de Apariciones mucho mejor, y Harry, se las arregló para Aparecerse por primera vez la semana pasada, casi dos meses y medio después de haber comenzado a aprender. Finalmente, las lecciones diarias comenzaban a dar sus frutos; Él había sido capaz de repetir la hazaña varias veces, pero todavía no con ninguna consistencia. _Finito._

— ¿Estás herido?—

— No—.

— Bien—. Canuto volvió a trepar a su silla y echó a Harry de la mesa.

Sonriendo Harry bajó, sacó su varita del suelo y pensó: _Ostendere me omnia_. Su visión parpadeó y, además de lo que podía ver con sus ojos, podía ver su magia, la de Canuto, el tenue resplandor blanco, moteado con el rojo y el dorado de Harry, donde había tratado de Aparecerse antes, y más sobre la mesa donde Aterrizó, cubriendo un Canuto ajeno. Había vetas de rojo pálido colgando en el aire donde Canuto había convocado libros el día anterior y luego estaba la red de las Barreras. Ferozmente intrincado... trenzado con finas líneas de negro verdoso oscuro que era la magia del padre de Canuto... y el rojo que pertenecía a su padrino, había más sombras de las que Harry había visto y podría nombrar. Era como una piel hecha de mil fibras diferentes, que se aferraba perfectamente al techo, las paredes y el piso, pero también estaba _viva_, ondeando y pulsando y de vez en cuando, un agujero aparecía y desaparecía un segundo después. Sin embargo, no necesitaba un segundo, si lo hacía bien.

Harry se endureció, un pie ya comenzaba a torcerse. Apareció otro agujero, justo encima de la puerta, y Harry se giró en el lugar, mentalmente se lanzó hacia ella, el resto de su mente ya estaba concentrado en el estudio de la planta baja. Harry maldijo cuando golpeó una superficie dura y otra vez cuando rebotó y aterrizó en la alfombra.

_Finito._

Sintiéndose un poco mareado, hizo una nota mental para agradecer a su padrino por su vocabulario muy ampliado. Se levantó del suelo, buscó unos cuantos rollos de pergamino en el escritorio, cogió dos plumas y un tintero, metió todo el lote en los bolsillos de la bata y luego murmuró mentalmente el hechizo que le permitiría ver la magia. Esperó y luego saltó a través de una brecha fluctuante en la guardia, con la esperanza de volver a la biblioteca.

— ¡Oof!— Por segunda vez en tantos minutos, Canuto se encontró en el suelo, aunque esta vez, Harry estaba allí con él.

_Finito_, pensó Harry y la magia desapareció de sus ojos.

— Lo siento—, dijo, riendo cuando Canuto lo levantó.

— No hay problema— Canuto hizo un gracioso sonido de asfixia y luego se dobló, riendo.

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó Harry, vaciando el contenido de sus bolsillos sobre la mesa.

— Te has dejado las cejas y las pestañas detrás de ti—, se rio el.

Harry levantó una mano y trazó su frente. La piel era completamente lisa, o al menos más abajo, su cicatriz aún estaba allí. Sus párpados también eran lisos. Se dio unas palmaditas en las orejas para asegurarse de que todavía estuvieran allí (lo había hecho el día anterior a última hora) y, aunque Canuto lo había vuelto a colocar sin ningún problema, todavía le picaba terriblemente. — ¿Puedes arreglarlo?—

— No—, Canuto dijo sin siquiera mirar hacia arriba.

Si Harry hubiera tenido cejas, se habrían arqueado. — ¿Qué quieres decir?—

— Bueno, niño, 'no' es sinónimo de 'no', que es básicamente una forma en la que digo que no puedo o no quiero hacer algo. En este contexto—

— Quise decir por qué no—

— Ah, pero no lo dijiste—. Canuto le sonrió y la vista de Harry le hizo comenzar a reírse otra vez. Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron. — Y no puedo arreglarlo porque no conozco ningún encantamiento para el crecimiento del cabello—.

— ¿Ninguno?— Pregunto Harry

— En realidad, eso es una mentira: conozco un hechizo de pelo, si te interesa...— Harry lo miró expectante. Canuto inclinó su cabeza y observó a Harry pensativamente. — Sabes, una barba realmente podría adaptarse a ti...— Harry se llevó las manos a la barbilla y se dio la vuelta antes de que Canuto lo hiciera. Canuto se acabó de reír.

Harry se retiró a través de la habitación, manteniendo una mano delante de su cara todo el tiempo y subiendo y bajando una de las paredes de la estantería, buscando un libro que pudiera ayudar. _Correcciones de belleza,_ _acabados y adornos para tener a su mago de fantasía _parecía un libro desafortunadamente llamado, pero contenía todo un capítulo sobre la región de los ojos y las cejas de la cara.

Harry pasó el libro a Canuto, quien miró la página antes de sacar su varita y murmurar el encantamiento. La cara de Harry picó horriblemente y sus ojos se humedecieron (las pestañas crecientes no eran precisamente agradables) y luego se detuvieron. Su frente comenzó a temblar cuando Canuto lanzó otro hechizo, y luego la sensación se desvaneció. Levantó una mano para sentir los resultados.

— Se siente bien—, dijo tentativamente.

Canuto lo miró y frunció el ceño ligeramente. — Creo que tu ceja izquierda podría ser un poco tupida—, dijo críticamente, y con una leve sonrisa. Harry frunció el ceño y extendió la mano para tocarlo de nuevo. La sonrisa de Canuto se ensanchó y luego miró su estómago, que acababa de gruñir.

— ¿Nos queda algún pastel de cumpleaños?—

— No sé—, dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros, pero todos los pensamientos de cejas borrosas se desvanecieron y una pequeña sonrisa se forzó en su rostro; Hace tres días, había sido el noveno cumpleaños de Harry. Harry realmente no sabía qué esperar: Dudley siempre estaba terriblemente mimado y solo había recibido treinta regalos de sus padres el año pasado (una cifra que sin duda habría aumentado este año), mientras que Harry tuvo la suerte de conseguir incluso un par de calcetines. .

Pensó que Canuto, como los Dursleys (aunque Canuto era ciertamente más amable al respecto), ya había hecho más que suficiente por él, dándole un lugar para vivir, ropa nueva, para reemplazar a la mayoría de los horribles de Dudley, comida y también Le ha estado dando lecciones de magia.

Como resultado, Harry se quedó atónito cuando Canuto le presentó una gran cantidad de dulces, varios libros de hechizos, un muñeco objetivo de calidad Auror y un nuevo par de entrenadores. Solo los dulces habían costado más que todos los regalos que Harry había recibido de los Dursleys y, para colmo, Canuto había hecho que Kreacher lo ayudara a hornear y a poner hielo en un pastel de cumpleaños, con el que sorprendieron a Harry después de la cena.

— ¡Kreacher!— Canuto llamó. El elfo apareció y Canuto pidió un pastel de cumpleaños para ambos. Kreacher se inclinó e incluso hizo una extraña expresión facial que podría haber sido una sonrisa antes de desaparecer tan fácilmente que Harry solo podía mirar con envidia. _Kreacher _no dejó sus oídos o, aunque no las tenía, las cejas atrás.

Canuto parecía saber lo que estaba pensando; obviamente estaba luchando contra una sonrisa. Harry hizo una mueca y se dejó caer en el sofá donde había estado esa mañana. Esta mañana, había estado leyendo _Hechizos_ _simples pero efectivos para situaciones pegajosas_, que había sido uno de sus regalos de cumpleaños, pero Harry solo podía pasar tanto tiempo con su cabeza en un libro cada día, así que en cambio jugaba con el Rompecabezas de oro sólido que habían encontrado en la oficina de Orión Black.

Canuto dijo que había pertenecido a Regulus cuando era unos años más joven que Harry, y que cuando uno juntaba todas las piezas, formaba una pequeña serpiente que se deslizaría cuando se la tocaba. Harry, sin embargo, había estado intentando durante bastante tiempo y aún no había hecho nada que se pareciera a una serpiente y eso lo frustraba tanto como sus intentos de Aparición.

— ¿Cómo te va?— Canuto preguntó mientras Harry trataba de forzar dos piezas circulares dentadas juntas. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. — Oh, _qué… _¿bien?—

— Cállate—.

— Siempre hay lectura—, dijo Canuto. — No se puede estar demasiado preparado, ya sabes—. Harry le lanzó una pieza del rompecabezas, pero incluso cuando Canuto lo tiró hacia atrás y levantó una mano para atraparlo, esas palabras sonaron en sus oídos y el estómago de Harry dio una sacudida desagradable al recordar lo que vendría.

* * *

Bien, como vemos hay un punto de vista de Tonks al terminar su 7° año, además de eso al final se ve cómo le va a Harry con sus lecciones; aun así le falta mucho para poder aparecerse como merlín manda 😂 y quien se esperaba la mención de Greyback eh? Apuesto que muy pocos se lo imaginaron 😂 en fin chicos ya saben la cajita de abajo a la derecho sus comentarios y su críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS son bien recibidas nos vemos en el próximo capítulo adiós. ^^


	14. La Cueva

**Agradecimientos:** Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a):** MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a):** lavida134

**Título:** Innocent — Inocente

**Summary:** El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado:** Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link:** s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todo los lectores de habla hispana.

Capitulo XIV — La Cueva

Las entrañas de Harry se relajaron y soltó la mano de su padrino. _Finito_, pensó rápidamente; Había magia en todas partes, en cada color, forma, estilo y concentración que podía imaginar y era casi abrumador.

La vista extra se desvaneció y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Las calles estaban casi vacías con solo unas pocas brujas y magos locales que se desplazaban entre las tiendas. Ninguno presto ni a Harry ni a Canuto ninguna atención.

—Bien hecho—, dijo Canuto, mirando a su alrededor con una expresión extraña. Se pasó una mano por su pelo corto y rubio. —No ha cambiado un poco—.

— ¿Es esa la casa de los gritos?— Preguntó Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza a un edificio en ruinas, que descansaba solo, lejos de cualquiera de los otros edificios, en una colina sobre el resto del pueblo.

—Lo es—, dijo Canuto. Mientras observaban, una teja del techo se deslizó y se rompió en la hierba.

—¿Y ahí es donde tú, papá, Lunático y Peter fueron a transformarse?— Harry miró las ventanas con tablas, y se preguntó si Canuto, James y Lunático las habían levantado para mantener alejadas a otras brujas y magos mientras eran Animago.

—Era como nuestro escondite, sí—, dijo Canuto después de una pausa. Harry sabía que estaba omitiendo algo, pero no dijo nada. —Te llevaré dentro alguna vez—. Pero hoy no, Harry lo sabía. Tenían otras cosas que hacer hoy.

—Vamos, a Honeydukes ¿no es así?—. Harry echó otro vistazo curioso y siguió a su padrino.

— ¿Qué hace el encantamiento "Pedis_ Offensio" _?—

—Triplica los pinchazos—, respondió Harry rápidamente.

— ¿Encanto del viento?—

—Er... "_Ventus" _—.

—Si quisiera hacer explotar algo...—

—"_Bombarda" _—, dijo Harry después de un momento. Aún no lo había logrado, pero Canuto dijo que estaba cerca.

— ¿_"Diffindo" _?—

—encanto de Separación —.

—Encanto de "pega rápido"...—

—Eso es... er... ¡Oh! "_Colloshoo" _—, dijo Harry.

Canuto lo miró por un momento, asintió una vez y le indicó a Harry que entrara en una tienda de colores brillantes. Por dentro era increíble. Harry no sabía dónde mirar primero. Canuto sonrió al ver la cara de Harry y presionó un galeón en su mano.

—Compra lo que quieras—. Harry apenas se atrevió a creer su suerte.

— ¿Estás bromeando?— él dijo.

Canuto le dio una sonrisa paciente. Apenas capaz de creer su suerte, Harry se lanzó a mirar una de las pantallas.

Le habían dado Ranas de Chocolate y una bolsa de Plumas de azúcar para su cumpleaños, pero el resto de los dulces eran nuevos para él, aunque había oído hablar de Grageas de todos los sabores porque Canuto le había dicho una vez que él y James habían encantado los malos. Y alimentaron a otros alumnos entre clases. Después de que los habían encantado para que se parecieran a los buenos, por supuesto.

Golpeó una caja de Flota-estómagos: — ¡_Flota de forma realista dentro de tu estómago durante horas!—... _y luego fue a investigar una paleta del tamaño de su cabeza, que cambiaba de sabor a medida que se comía. Al final, Harry compró un poco de todo.

—Alguien tiene un diente dulce—, dijo la mujer en el mostrador, riéndose cuando Harry depositó una gran caja de Ranas de Chocolate, una caja de Grageas, un paquete de Droobles, cuatro varitas de regaliz, una bolsa de Fizzing Whizbees y un paquete de Sherbet en el mostrador.

—De tal padre, tal hijo—, le dijo Canuto a la bruja, obviamente queriendo decir James, pero ella no lo sabía; Canuto tenía sus brazos llenos con cuatro enormes bloques de chocolate, una enorme caja de Grageas, un puñado de ranas de chocolate y un gran pastel de caldero.

Él cambió su Carga y le pasó a la bruja otro galeón. Metieron sus compras en la mochila de Harry, que casi se desbordaba, y salieron a las cálidas calles.

Canuto le ofreció a Harry su brazo. Harry lo tomó, sintiéndose un poco aliviado de no tener que recuperarlos tan pronto después de Aparecerse allí. Canuto giró en el lugar.

Aterrizaron en la puerta del número doce. Canuto golpeó la puerta una vez y se abrió. Harry lo cerró con el pie una vez que estuvieron dentro y luego Canuto quitó los Amuletos de alteración de apariencia que tenían.

El pasillo era mucho más bonito de lo que había sido cuando se mudaron; se había deshecho de ese atronador sombrío y Canuto había encantado las lámparas en las paredes y el gran candelabro que se encendía cada vez que alguien entraba, de esa manera, no estaba oscuro todo el tiempo. La luz de la lámpara también redujo la severidad del papel tapiz verde oscuro.

Quitaron la alfombra gastada por completo y descubrieron las tablas del piso debajo, que habían pasado horas puliendo y reparando. No importaba lo que intentaran, una tabla del suelo justo dentro de la puerta siempre chirriaba y se habían dado por vencidos, decidiendo que el padre de Canuto la había encantado para avisar a los visitantes, y que en realidad podría ser útil.

Canuto había trasladado los retratos de sus antepasados, todos a excepción de su madre cuyo retrato no habían podido bajar, al armario de ropa de arriba. La guarida de Kreacher se había reubicado en el mismo lugar y él estaba disfrutando a fondo el espacio más grande y la compañía de generaciones de Black's.

— ¡Kreacher!— Harry llamó. La Sra. Black abrió la boca, pero Canuto tiró de la cortina para ponerla en su lugar antes de que pudiera articular tanto como —suciedad—. ¡Crack! Kreacher se hundió en un arco al verlos a los dos, todavía algo rígido, pero Harry sospechaba que tenía más que ver con su edad que con cualquier otra cosa.

—Nos iremos después del almuerzo—, le dijo Harry.

—Kreacher estará listo—, dijo Kreacher a regañadientes, limpiándose las manos huesudas en la funda de almohada que Canuto le había dado para reemplazar su taparrabos. Su actitud hacia Canuto estaba mejorando constantemente y, mientras que, por supuesto, hubo momentos tensos entre la pareja, y Harry pensó que era por eso que Canuto no había pedido las lecciones de Aparición del elfo, para no destruir su frágil neutralidad, y Los problemas persistentes de la infancia de Canuto, la mayor parte de la animosidad había desaparecido. Harry sospechaba que tenía mucho que ver con la regularidad y la calidad de la cocina de Kreacher.

—Bien—, dijo Canuto. Se detuvo de repente y Harry casi caminó hacia su espalda. — ¿Has estado cocinando?— preguntó encantado.

—Kreacher está haciendo comida para el hambriento Amo y el mocoso...— Kreacher sonrió a Harry casi descaradamente mientras lo decía y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. —...oh sí, Kreacher es un buen elfo—. Harry se animó ante la mención de la comida. Canuto ya estaba a mitad del pasillo, en dirección a las escaleras de la cocina.

—Gracias, Kreacher—, dijo Harry, emocionado y corrió tras su padrino.

Kreacher ya estaba allí cuando llegó, sirviendo sándwiches a Canuto y sirviendo jugo. Harry se sentó, aceptó un vaso del elfo y buscó en su propio almuerzo. Estaba nervioso pero empujó eso hacia abajo; Necesitaría toda su fuerza para lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

A pesar de saber que, sin embargo, tanto Harry como Canuto solo podían comer la mitad de lo que solían comer y Kreacher no comía nada. Los movimientos del elfo se estaban volviendo más temblorosos y su voz ronca cada vez más estridente.

—Vacía tu mochila—, le dijo Canuto a Harry, tomando un sorbo nervioso de su jugo. —Solo deja los dulces en la mesa y los arreglaremos cuando lleguemos a casa—.

Harry hizo eso, manteniendo solo tres de los enormes bloques de chocolate allí; El cuarto que le dio a Canuto que lo abrió, buscando a tientas el envoltorio. Mientras Canuto comía, Harry llenó un termo con chocolate caliente, y luego llenó tres botellas de agua y también las agregó a su mochila; Kreacher había dicho que no había forma de evocar el agua en la cueva, por lo que Harry y Canuto iban a tratar de cargarla.

Y, si el agua se evaporaba, siempre existía el chocolate caliente, que con suerte ayudaría a combatir los efectos de la poción; El chocolate redujo los efectos de los dementores después de todo. Harry también envió a Kreacher arriba para recuperar el contenedor de fuegos artificiales que habían comprado el día anterior.

Canuto se sacó el espejo de la túnica y murmuró: —James Potter—. James apareció como siempre lo hacía, sonriendo y riendo. —Hoy es el día—, le dijo Canuto, su voz carecía de su calidad habitual en el borde de la risa.

Canuto le dijo a James todo; Harry a menudo lo escuchaba hablar en el espejo por la noche. James no podía responder, pero eso no parecía importar, porque él estaba allí.

—Hola, papá—, dijo Harry en voz baja. James saludó.

Canuto tragó. —Deséanos suerte—, dijo. James rio sin hacer ruido. Canuto miró a Harry que estaba mirando el espejo con avidez y luego se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

Finalmente, estaban listos.

Canuto, que llevaba la mochila de Harry, tomó una de las manos temblorosas de Kreacher y Harry tomó la otra.

Kreacher se retorció en el lugar y Harry sintió que lo tiraban.

— ¡Urgh!— Escuchó, y un chapoteo, luego un chillido y Canuto maldijo.

— ¿Es esto?— Preguntó Harry, abriendo los ojos. No podía ver nada, pero podía escuchar el agua gorgoteando en voz baja, escuchar la respiración nerviosa de Kreacher y escuchar su propia voz haciendo eco. Se estremeció, Kreacher hizo un sonido de sibilancia aterrorizado desde algún lugar a su derecha.

— _Lumos, _— respiro Canuto. La luz de la varita pálida iluminó la caverna. Las paredes estaban húmedas y atraparon la luz, brillando de una manera que hizo que Harry se estremeciera de nuevo. Canuto estaba saliendo de una pequeña piscina en el suelo con una expresión cautelosa en su rostro y se secó las piernas mojadas con un hechizo rápido. Harry encendió su propia varita.

— _Ostendere me omnia _—, susurró Harry. Sabía que no necesitaba decirlo en voz alta, pero su propia voz era mejor que el silencio misterioso. Ignoró su rojo y oro, el carmesí de Canuto y el verde pálido de Kreacher y se centró en la nueva magia.

Su boca se abrió. Líneas de verde y astilla pulsaban en la piedra, como venas. Harry reconoció de inmediato que era la misma magia que había visto en el medallón, solo que había negro en el medallón y no estaba allí.

— ¿ahora Donde?— Canuto le preguntó a Kreacher.

—Ahí—, dijeron Harry y Kreacher juntos, señalando lo que Canuto debe pensar que era un tramo de pared en blanco. —Está... brillando, — murmuró Harry; allí había mucho menos magia verde, solo plateada, sin embargo, muy débil, y en forma de arco.

Había marcas de salpicaduras peculiares también; algunos eran de color verde pálido y otros de plata brumosa, diferente al resto de la plata, que era brillante. Aunque nunca antes había visto la plata brumosa, tanto ella como el verde eran extrañamente familiares.

— ¿Así que la piscina es la salida?— Canuto preguntó.

Kreacher asintió. —El Señor Oscuro hizo que Kreacher nadara por primera vez, a través de la grieta de la roca. Cuando el Amo Regulus vino aquí, Kreacher lo llevó directamente a esta cueva—.

— ¿Por qué no nos llevas directamente?— Canuto preguntó en voz baja.

Kreacher tembló. —El lago siempre está cambiando—, susurró. —Nunca en el mismo lugar. Kreacher no quiere molestarlos a _ellos_, ¡oh no!—

—Está bien—, dijo Canuto. — ¿Cómo llegamos a través, entonces?—

—El camino está oculto—, susurró Kreacher. —Pero se abre para la sangre—.

— ¿Sangre?— Preguntó Harry, palideciendo. _Así que eso es lo que son las marcas de salpicaduras... El verde es Kreacher, creo... y la plata... ¿Regulus?_

Canuto arrugó la nariz pero no parecía demasiado preocupado.

— ¿Dónde?— Fue todo lo que dijo.

—Puedo...— comenzó Harry, pero Canuto simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

Kreacher lo guio hacia la pared y luego Canuto apuntó su varita a la palma de su mano y dijo:

— _Sectum _—. Una línea surgió en su mano, roja a los ojos normales de Harry, y brillante, constantemente moviéndose de escarlata a la visión mejorada de la magia de Harry. Canuto manchó la palma de su mano sobre la roca y luego curó la herida con un toque de su varita:

— _Sana. Novum Cutis _—.No quedaba ni una cicatriz, pero la plata del arco estalló con tanta intensidad que Harry cerró los ojos y gritó mentalmente: ¡_Finito!_

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, el arco brillaba débilmente y luego simplemente desapareció. Él y Canuto miraron a través de la abertura negra; Kreacher soltó un gemido y se aferró a la parte posterior de la túnica de Harry.

—Kreacher, te quedarás aquí—, dijo Canuto después de una pausa. Harry lo miró sorprendido. —Míralo, está aterrorizado—, dijo Canuto. Harry se encontró luchando contra una sonrisa; eso, en todo caso, demostró lo lejos que Canuto y Kreacher habían llegado en los meses desde que encontraron el medallón.

—Amo es... bueno... amable Amo—, el elfo sollozó.

—Quiero decir, quédate aquí, sin embargo. No sé en qué estado estaré cuando volvamos, pero es más que probable que Harry necesite ayuda—. Kreacher asintió, agitando las orejas. —Si algo me pasa, tu prioridad es sacar a Harry, ¿de acuerdo? _Eso _es una orden—.

Kreacher esnifó. — ¿Estás seguro de que estás preparado para esto?— Canuto le preguntó a Harry. Harry tragó y asintió. —Te veremos cuando volvamos, entonces—, le dijo al elfo. Con eso, Canuto caminó a través de la abertura.

Harry se lanzó tras él.

Como había dicho Kreacher, había un lago y el agua estaba tan oscura que era indistinguible de las paredes de la cueva. La cueva en sí era tan alta que Harry no podía decir dónde terminaba y tan profundo que tampoco podía distinguir la pared del fondo.

Lo que podía distinguir, pensó, era un resplandor verde, la isla, probablemente, justo en lo que probablemente era el medio del lago.

Harry se giró para ver a Kreacher por última vez, pero la pared ya se había sellado de nuevo. Canuto se volvió hacia Harry, su rostro serio ante la luz de la varita.

—No toques el agua—, dijo. Harry asintió. —Quiero que te quedes aquí—.

— ¿Aquí?— Pregunto Harry Su voz hizo eco en la oscuridad inmóvil.

—Estuviste de acuerdo—.

—Bueno, sí, pero...—

—Harry—, Canuto dijo severamente.

— ¡No pensé que ibas a estar solo! Pensé que Kreacher también iría...—

—Nos ha contado las dos historias las suficientes veces—, dijo Canuto con calma. Eso era verdad Harry probablemente podría decirlo con tanto detalle como el elfo.

—Estará todo bien—.

—Pero... ¿y si no lo está?— Los ojos verdes de Harry escudriñaron la cueva con desconfianza.

Canuto sacudió su peluda y negra cabeza. —Si algo sale mal, no hay mucho que Kreacher pueda hacer para ayudarme—. Una vez más, Harry tenía que ver la verdad en eso. Fijó a Harry con otra mirada seria.

—Recuerda lo que prometiste—. Harry tragó y asintió. —Y no hagas nada estúpido. Si se trata de eso, quiero que salgas lo más rápido posible. Tendrás que pagar con sangre para volver a donde está Kreacher, pero puedes hacerlo. Ve a Kreacker Para llevarte a casa. Espera hasta esta hora mañana por la noche, y si todavía no estoy en casa, quiero que encuentres a Remus —.

— ¿Remus?— Repitió Harry

—Hay una carta en mi habitación...—

—No estás planeando morir, ¿verdad?— Harry lloró.

— ¡No!— Canuto dijo, tan decididamente que Harry le creyó. —No, ciertamente no lo estoy. Solo me estoy asegurando de que tengamos un plan de respaldo. La carta le explicará todo y lo nombrará como tu tutor. ¿Entiendes?— Harry asintió. Canuto se quitó la mochila y le pasó a Harry el contenedor de fuegos artificiales. —Por si acaso tú o yo necesitamos una distracción—, dijo.

Una vez que Canuto deshizo el Encantamiento de Encogimiento, volvió a ponerse la mochila. —Todo estará bien, chiquillo—, prometió. Harry rezó para que tuviera razón. Canuto tocó a Harry con su varita y dijo: — _Frigus Ignis _—.

Era un hechizo de congelación de fuego, de modo que, si llegaba a eso, podría incinerar el lugar donde estaba parado y no sufrir daños.

Canuto repitió el hechizo sobre sí mismo, abrazó a Harry con fuerza y partió alrededor del lago, manteniéndose en el camino estrecho.

_Ostendere me omnia_. Toda la caverna cobró vida y Harry no se sorprendió del todo al ver que las guardas y los amuletos que la protegían eran mucho más fuertes que en la cueva a la que habían llegado. Las barreras en las salas eran mucho, mucho más pequeñas y no ocurrieron tan frecuentemente como los de Grimmauld Place.

Estaba impresionado de que Kreacher hubiera logrado escapar dos veces. El lago era otro asunto del todo; Podía ver los Inferi, formas fantasmales, flotando justo debajo de la superficie.

Brillaban con magia: el plateado y verde de Voldemort estaban allí, así como un color pálido único para cada uno de ellos, un tipo diferente de pálido que el de Kreacher, Harry sabía, que seguramente había sido su propia magia una vez.

Los ojos de Harry se movieron rápidamente hacia la masa roja que remolinaba que era Canuto. Había empezado a caminar de forma bastante peculiar, con una pierna pateando sobre la cornisa con cada paso. Harry tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que estaba buscando la cadena invisible que Kreacher había mencionado.

La cadena, sin embargo, no era invisible para Harry. Podía verlo, estirándose bajo el agua desde un gancho en la pared y bastante abajo, se conectaba a un pequeño bote.

—Está frente a ti. Más allá. A un lado, ¡a unos tres pies enfrente de allí!— llamó a través del agua. Su voz no era fuerte, pero se hizo eco de manera impresionante y Canuto saltó cuando lo escuchó.

Creyó ver a Canuto asentir, aunque era difícil decirlo a través de la magia, y luego avanzó con confianza y palpó el aire hasta que sus manos se cerraron alrededor de la cadena.

Hizo un toque dos veces con su varita: una para hacerla visible, una para levantar el bote, pensó Harry, si las historias de Kreacher fueran creibles y ciertamente estuvieran en lo cierto. Canuto subió y el bote despegó de inmediato (el aullido de Canuto también hizo eco) hacia la mitad del lago.

Harry observó, casi sin atreverse a respirar hasta que Canuto estaba a salvo en la isla. Estaba tan tranquilo que Harry podía escuchar sus pasos mientras se acercaba a la palangana de lo que Kreacher les había hablado. Hubo un destello de magia roja cuando Canuto conjuró una copa y luego gritó: — ¡Salud!—

—Sí. Salud—, respondió Harry, su voz temblando ligeramente.

Todo estaba en silencio. Harry esperó. Después de unos minutos, escuchó un gemido de la isla y un momento después, Canuto gritó. Harry notó que su magia parpadeaba más de lo normal y sintió que su preocupación aumentaba. Se calló y luego Harry escuchó un gemido silencioso y Canuto hablando.

—No es peor que los dementores...— flotó a través del lago hasta los oídos de Harry. Luego, — ¡No era mi intención! Cornamenta, lo siento. ¡Lily...!— Él gimió de nuevo. Harry escuchó un golpe cuando se quitó la mochila y el sonido de una tapa desenroscándose, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera una botella de agua o el termo. —No es peor que los dementores—, insistió Canuto. Su voz ronca hizo eco a través de la cueva. Se movió para llenar la copa de nuevo. Y luego otro. Y otro después de eso.

Estaba en su séptimo trago, y Harry solo se preguntaba qué tan llena estaba la cuenca cuando hubo un destello y un estrépito. — ¿Canuto?—

—Oops—, dijo Canuto y luego hubo un fuerte golpe; El rojo cayó más cerca de la isla.

— ¿Canuto?— Grito Harry Se llevó las manos a la boca, pero ninguno de los Inferi-Brillos mostró signos de movimiento. Hubo un largo silencio. _No, por favor, no. No no no no no NO NO..._

— Estoy bien, pequeño—, respondió Canuto, su voz sonaba extremadamente débil.

Harry dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo. — ¿Ya acabaste?— Hubo un sonido de pelea y el rojo de Canuto se movió hacia la cuenca, luego, —No—.

—Tienes que seguir bebiendo—, le dijo Harry.

—No quiero—.

—Lo sé, pero tienes que hacerlo. Es por eso que podemos...—

Hubo un tintineo y un sonido sordo. —No puedo—, dijo lastimosamente.

Harry se preguntó si había alguna manera de enviar el bote a la costa para poder llegar a la isla. Sin embargo, después de pensarlo un momento, se vio obligado a admitir que, si era posible, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Dejó escapar un pequeño ruido de frustración y se volvió hacia Canuto, que estaba encorvado sobre una copa de poción, murmurando.

— ¿Canuto?— él llamó.

— _¿James? _— Llamó Canuto, su voz subía una octava. —James, ¿dónde estás?—

—No soy... Canuto, yo...—

—Pareces más joven... Supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando mueres, ¿verdad? Puedes tener la edad que quieras... lo siento—.

—Er... está bien—, dijo Harry rápidamente. —Está bien, solo bebe—.

Hubo un sonido sordo y luego la masa roja que era Canuto se estremeció. —No puedo. James, no puedo...—

—Está bien—, dijo Harry, asustado ahora. _¿Qué se supone que debo hacer cuando él está allí y yo estoy aquí? _—Solo... solo bebe—.

—No puedo, Cornamenta—. A menos que le metiera la maldita cosa en la garganta, algo que Harry no podía hacer allí, Harry se había quedado sin opciones. Canuto estaba alucinando por el amor de Merlín Estaba en _dolor_. ¿Qué se suponía que Harry debía hacer? —Lo siento—, murmuró Canuto. —Oh, Lily, lo siento mucho. Reg... Reg, lo intenté, debería haberte hecho venir conmigo...—

—Canuto... Sirius... necesito que me escuches—, dijo Harry desesperadamente.

—Nunca has sido fácil de ignorar, James—, dijo Canuto, sonando débil.

—Necesito que bebas—.

—Lo bebo—, espetó Canuto. —pero duele Malditamente—.

—Lo sé, lo siento—. Harry tragó. —Pero por favor... por Da... Jam... er... ¿mi y Lily? ¿Por Reg? ¿Por Remus?— Canuto gimió. —Y... er... Kreacher y Harry—.

—Harry—, escuchó desde la isla. La masa de rojo se acercó de nuevo a la cuenca y luego hubo otro sonido de raspado. Todo estaba en silencio otra vez. Otros pocos minutos llenos solo de tragos y gemidos pasaron.

Si Harry tuviera que adivinar, diría que Canuto ya había tomado diez copas. _Seguramente está casi vacío._..

Canuto se derrumbó con un fuerte aliento que resonó sobre el agua y luego todo quedó en silencio.

—No—, suspiró Harry. — ¡No! ¡Canuto!— él gritó. No hubo respuesta. La magia de Canuto estaba muy quieta y más tenue que antes. — ¡Canuto! Canuto, despierta, despierta, por favor ¡_Por favor! _—. Todavía nada. — ¡_Finite_ _Incantatem! _—, Dijo Harry con urgencia, agitando su varita en dirección a Canuto.

Podría haber sido el hechizo incorrecto, o podría haber tenido algo que ver con la distancia, pero no pasó nada.

— _¡Incantatem finito! ¡_Por favor!— Harry dio un paso adelante, pensando que nadaría si tenía que hacerlo, cuando Canuto se movió. — ¡Canuto!—

—Agua—, murmuró Canuto.

—La mochila—, dijo Harry. —Está en la mochila, Canuto, y hay chocolate caliente y...—

—El agua se fue... No puedo...— Hubo silencio. Harry pensó que escuchó abrirse el termo. Y luego, —Todavía tengo sed. Realmente, realmente tengo sed. Necesito... agua. Aquí hay agua. Todo un lago de ella... —

— ¡No!— Harry gritó, su voz cortando la oscuridad. —No, ¡no hay agua!—

—Pero...—

— ¡NO! ¡No te muevas!— La masa roja se detuvo. Harry necesitaba una manera de distraerlo hasta que volviera a sus sentidos. —Hay un medallón en la cuenca—, dijo Harry, pensando rápidamente. —Ábrelo, el medallón. Hay una nota, ¿no? ¿Qué dice?—

—Mi garganta... Sediento...—

—Lo sé. La nota lo mejorará. Es... er... mágica—.

Hubo unos pocos ruidos indistinguibles entonces: —P...para el Señor Oscuro...— Canuto gruñó. —Sé que estaré muerto... mucho antes... de que lea... esto... pero quiero que... sepa que... fui... fui... yo... quién descubrió su... secreto... he... robado... el verdadero... H...Horrocrux... —Eso era todo, Harry lo sabía. Para eso habían venido. —...y... intentaré... destruirlo... tan pronto como... pueda... me enfrentare a la muerte... con la... esperanza... de que cuando te enfrentes... a tu igual... sea... mortal... una vez... más... R... A... B... —Harry sabía que nunca olvidaría esas palabras, incluso si vivía para tener cien años o más, incluso; Canuto dijo que los magos tenían vidas más largas que los muggles. —No mejora... agua...—

—No, ¡no puedes!—

—Pero...—

—Vuelve a poner la nota en el medallón. Canuto, necesito que la devuelvas—. Sabía lo que decía la nota ahora y Regulus merecía que Voldemort leyera esa carta. Harry casi sonrió ante el pensamiento.

—Puedo...— Canuto estaba jadeando y sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, que sonaban secas.

—Recarga la cuenca—, dijo Harry. — ¿Por favor?—

—Hecho—, Canuto dijo un momento después. —Agua. Necesito... por favor...— Harry podía oír su respiración ahora, y sonaba doloroso. Hubo un destello de color rojo y la magia de Canuto se disparó y casi se desvaneció, pero para un núcleo rojo pequeño y brillante. Se había transformado; Harry podía oírlo jadear, escuchar sus garras en la piedra.

— ¡Quieto!— gritó desesperadamente mientras Canuto trotaba hacia el agua.

— ¡Quédate donde estás! ¡No!— Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. Canuto había metido la nariz en el agua y estaba lamiendo todo lo que podía.

— ¡Canuto, no!— Harry gritó, pero los Inferi ya se estaban moviendo. Una agarró al perro por el cuello.

Canuto lo golpeó y lo persiguió de nuevo en el agua con un débil gruñido. Sin embargo, muchos más acudían a la isla, los más cercanos a Harry estaban ahora a treinta metros de distancia. La superficie de todo el lago estaba ondeando.

Inesperado, la mente de Harry volvió a algo que había leído en _Cuando los muertos caminan_. Los Inferi a menudo atacaba la mayor amenaza primero. En ese momento, era Canuto, el perro parecido a un oso estaba mordiendo a otro, pero eso podía cambiarse.

_No hagas nada estúpido_, Canuto había dicho antes.

_Sí, bueno, no escuchaste exactamente cuándo te dije que no bebieras_, pensó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

Reunió su coraje, tomó un fuego artificial y bramó: — _¡Incendio! _— Antes de lanzarlo al aire. Explotó un momento después en una lluvia de chispas azules sobre su cabeza. Agarró otro fuego artificial y, después de encenderlo, lo arrojó lo más que pudo hacia el centro del lago. ¡BOOM! Las luces verdes y rojas chisporrotearon y estallaron y luego silbaron cuando golpearon el agua.

Varios de los Inferi estaban ahora a la deriva. _Pero no es suficiente_, pensó, sombríamente.

Respiró hondo, dio un paso adelante y clavó la punta de su tenis en el borde del lago. Unas cuantas más de las formas extrañas se dirigían hacia él ahora. Harry respiró hondo otra vez, y corrió hacia el lago, planeando ir hasta que estuvo a la altura de las rodillas.

Se deslizó sobre una roca sumergida y se tambaleó en el agua antes de que pudiera encontrar sus pies nuevamente y corrió de vuelta a la orilla antes de que algo pudiera atraparlo.

Casi todos los Inferi en el lago se dirigían hacia él ahora. Canuto todavía estaba peleando como un perro y no estaba teniendo ningún problema en absoluto. Era Harry quien necesitaba estar preocupado, ahora, y lo estaba.

El miedo amenazaba con abrumarlo, pero habían estudiado para esto. Ellos habían practicado. _Fuego, _pensó. _Ellos odian el fuego_. _Y ligero._

— _N...nox _—, susurró, entre dientes. Su linterna se apagó, aunque todavía podía verlo todo: el Inferi, en realidad, era todo lo que importaba, perfectamente claro con su visión mágica. — _Lumos Máxima—_, dijo un momento después cuando los primeros se acercaron lo suficiente como para ser una amenaza. Las manos blancas, llenas de agua que lo habían estado buscando, retrocedieron y sus dueños gritaron cuando una luz blanca brotó de la punta de varita.

Harry rápidamente encendió otro fuego artificial y lo arrojó frente a él mientras las criaturas estaban distraídas.

Estalló y probablemente le habría hecho un daño considerable si no fuera por el hechizo de congelación de fuego de Canuto. Así las cosas, fue derribado.

Se levantó y echó un vistazo rápido a la isla. Canuto estaba de vuelta en forma humana, metiendo cosas en la mochila y cada pocos segundos tiraba a un Inferi fuera de la isla y de nuevo en el agua. Harry encendió otro fuego artificial y lo arrojó hacia el borde del lago.

El petardo estalló en una lluvia de chispas multicolores, haciendo que más criaturas chillaran. Sin embargo, se acercaban más, demasiados, y Harry estaba empezando a pensar que pensar que podía manejarlos no solo era optimista sino que era absolutamente imposible.

— ¡_Ventus_!— Gritó y lanzó dos vientos lejos. Podía ver varias masas en un solo lugar, así que usó otro encantamiento de viento para enviar un fuego artificial en su dirección.

— ¡_Incendio Pila! _—, Escuchó a Canuto gritar. Un momento después, una enorme bola de fuego explotó frente a Harry. Todo el contenedor de fuegos artificiales explotó y Harry fue derribado de nuevo.

Esta vez golpeó la pared, y con la fuerza suficiente como para que el viento saliera de él. Su varita aterrizó cerca.

Harry luchó por levantarse pero no pudo. Se las arregló para envolver sus dedos alrededor de su varita.

— _Incendio _—, jadeó, señalando al Inferi más cercano. Estalló en llamas y Harry se sintió enfermo, pero el fuego se apagó tan pronto como la criatura volvió a sumergirse en el agua. Se oscureció y luego una pálida luz azul quemó sus ojos.

Se vio obligado a liberar su visión mágica y se encontró mirando a la figura fantasmal de un Inferi. Apestaba, como un pez podrido, su pelo era fibroso, sus dientes afilados, aunque faltaban la mayoría, y sus ojos pálidos estaban vidriosos.

Harry se arrastró hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse lo suficiente como para poder usar su varita. — _Petrificus totalus _—, gritó. Cayó con un ruido sordo, pero otro avanzó para tomar su lugar, con sus túnicas colgando en jirones, con los dientes descubiertos en una sonrisa feroz.

También era un niño, y no podía haber sido mayor de nueve años cuando murió. _No mayor que yo... _— _Pedis Offensio _—, dijo frenéticamente y se disparó. Retrocedió, pero su mano se aferró a su brazo y su espalda acababade golpear la pared de la cueva.

Otra bola de fuego explotó más cerca de la orilla del agua, desde Canuto, lo que significa que Canuto todavía estaba vivo, por suerte, pero no lo suficientemente cerca para ayudar a Harry.

—_Nox _—, dijo, y esperó hasta que la criatura apretó su agarre casi insoportablemente y luego gritó: — ¡_Lumos Máxima! _—, Él Inferi Gritó y Harry soltó el brazo. Su hombro se reventó dolorosamente y su brazo comenzó atemblar, pero apretó los dientes, le dio una patada en la cara y lo envió de regreso al lago con un hechizo deviento.

— ¡Harry! ¿Dónde estás?— Canuto llamó con voz ronca.

—A... ¡aquí!— Harry volvió a llamar, todavía temblando. No podía sentir su brazo izquierdo en absoluto ahora, pero se torcía de vez en cuando con lo que estaba seguro era dolor.

— ¿Dónde es aquí?— Harry vio otra bola de fuego y luego escuchó, — ¡_Bombarda Máxima! _— Varios Inferi volaron en el aire y aterrizaron con salpicaduras.

— ¡Aquí!— Gritó Harry desesperadamente. Harry vislumbró a su padrino, que estaba detenido por tres Inferi. — _¡Incendio! _— Gritó Harry. Uno estalló en llamas, haciendo que el otro se soltara, y Canuto perforo al tercero con fuerza suficiente como para _hacer que _lo soltara. Los ojos de Harry se encontraron con los de él por un momento y luego Canuto comenzó a avanzar. Un momento después fue oscurecido por una masa de blanco.

_¡¿Cuántos hay_?_!_ Harry se preguntó, horrorizado. Una mano helada se apretó alrededor de su cuello y Harry tuvo que dejar caer su varita para luchar contra ella. Las luces se encendieron frente a sus ojos y no podía respirar.

Su mano buena arañó inútilmente contra la carne podrida de la cosa. Harry trató de gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero no pudo. De repente, se había ido por completo. Canuto había llegado; Canuto, en forma de perro, lo había tirado al suelo, con los dientes descubiertos y las orejas hacia atrás.

La pareja se deslizó por el suelo de piedra, Canuto chasqueó, pero luego, de alguna manera, también le puso la mano alrededor de la garganta. Harry levantó su varita pero no pudo pensar en un hechizo. El pánico había borrado su mente. Desesperado, volvió a dejar caer su varita y agarró su tobillo, tratando de quitársela.

Su mano se deslizaba sobre su piel viscosa. Canuto era humano otra vez e intentaba quitarse los dedos, pero lentamente se estaba poniendo rojo y luchaba por respirar, luchando por decir algo, cuando… ¡BANG!

Todo lo que Harry vio era naranja, y ya no tenía frío, estaba ardiendo, a pesar del encanto de Canuto. Hacía un calor incómodo y podía saborear el humo, escuchar los gritos de Inferi, escuchar los gritos de _Canuto _y luego sus oídos saltaron y no pudo oír nada, pero Merlín lo hizo doler.

Aterrizó aproximadamente. Había perdido a Canuto, y el tobillo de la criatura también había desaparecido de su agarre. Sintió presión en su brazo izquierdo, aunque no podía decir si era Canuto o un Inferi, frío o caliente.

Agarró su varita para tratar de combatirla pero lo estaban apretando, todo estaba siendo apretado y no podía moverse, no podía luchar, e iba a morir...

Y luego se detuvo.

* * *

Chan. Chan, Chan, como les quedo el ojo eh? ese final de suspenso fue genial ahora ya saben comenten que viene la conti mas rápido en fin nos leemos pronto bye ^^


	15. San Mungo

**Agradecimientos:** Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a):** MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a):** lavida134

**Título:** Innocent — Inocente

**Summary:** El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado:** Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link:** s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todo los lectores de habla hispana.

* * *

Capítulo XV — San Mungo

—Canuto—, fue lo primero que dijo Harry. Abrió los ojos y quedó deslumbrado por luces brillantes y ardientes. Cerró los ojos de nuevo. Había visto suficiente fuego.

—Joven Amo, Amo Harry—. Sus oídos aún sonaban, así que sonaba divertido, pero Harry reconoció la voz.

— ¿Kreacher?— Preguntó Harry, consciente de los pasos arrastrando los pies a su alrededor. Harry abrió los ojos para ver a Kreacher con aspecto aterrorizado, retorciéndose las manos. Miró peligrosamente cerca de las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué?— Harry gruñó, reconociendo el pasillo de Grimmauld Place. Solo eran ellos dos.

— ¿Kreacher?— La voz de Harry era casi histérica. —Kreacher, ¿dónde está Canuto? ¡¿Kreacher?! ¡Kreacher ¿dónde está él?!— El viejo elfo le dio una palmada en la espalda a Harry torpemente y Harry agradeció el gesto, pero su espalda estaba demasiado dolorida para ser acariciada.

—Kreacher solo está siguiendo órdenes...— comenzó el elfo, sus orejas temblando.

— ¿Dónde está Canuto?— Harry exigió, tratando de mirar alrededor del elfo.

—El Amo está diciendo que el joven Amo esté a salvo—, dijo Kreacher, estremeciéndose.

— ¿Quieres decir que lo hiciste? Él no está... ¿Todavía está allí?— El elfo asintió lentamente. — ¿Por qué no lo trajiste con nosotros?— Harry gritó, su temperamento ardiendo. — ¡Estaba justo allí!— Solo que él no había sido; él y el Inferi habían sido arrastrados por la explosión tan seguramente como lo había hecho Harry.

—El Amo llamo a Kreacher y le dice que se lleve a casa al Amo Harry para estar a salvo—, dijo Kreacher, esnifando.

— ¡No!— Harry gritó, su voz quebrada. — ¡No, no puede haberse quedado! ¡Es por eso que los distraje en primer lugar! ¡Para que saliera! ¡Para que ambos saliéramos!—

—Kreacher solo está haciendo lo que le dicen—, se lamentó el elfo.

— ¡No me importa! ¡Nunca debiste dejarlo!— Grito Harry — ¡Casi muero para no dejarlo allí!— Las lámparas en las paredes se hicieron añicos. — ¡No es justo! ¡Se suponía que debía hacerlo!— Se volvió hacia el elfo. — ¡Llévame de vuelta!—

Kreacher frunció el ceño. Obviamente estaba luchando contra órdenes conflictivas. Finalmente, su rostro se relajó.

—El Amo está diciendo que mantenga seguro al Amo Harry—

— ¡No me importa un comino! Llévame de vuelta. ¡Por favor!— Harry añadió desesperadamente.

—Kreacher no debe estar haciendo eso, oh no—, dijo el elfo con más convicción ahora. Harry miró su varita, que se había deslizado de sus dedos cuando llegaron. _Bien. Bien, iré yo mismo, entonces_, pensó, determinado, pero luego Kreacher lo agarró.

—Kreacher prometió—, dijo Kreacher, esnifando de nuevo.

— ¡No podemos dejarlo!— Harry gritó, alcanzándolo con su brazo bueno. Su espalda se contrajo. — ¡Dame mi varita! ¿¡Cómo se supone que debo luchar contra ellos cuando tienes mi varita?!— Kreacher desapareció con un crack, y cuando regresó unos segundos después, la varita de Harry no estaba con él. — ¡Kreacher!— Gritó Harry. — ¡Llévame de vuelta!—

—Kreacher no puede estar haciendo eso, oh no—, dijo el elfo con tristeza. —Kreacher debe mantener a salvo al Amo Harry—.

Harry todavía no podía mover su brazo izquierdo y no tenía su varita, pero su magia estaba estallando; Las lámparas restantes se rompieron, al igual que la mayoría de los cristales en la araña. Llovieron sobre Harry y Kreacher y el elfo se apresuró a fabricar un escudo para protegerlos. A Harry no le habría importado si el cristal los hubiera golpeado.

—Llévame de vuelta—, ordenó.

—No—, dijo Kreacher, cruzando los brazos.

— ¡Todavía podemos salvarlo!— Harry dijo con urgencia. Ni siquiera podía levantarse pero pelearía de alguna manera. Los ojos de Kreacher se llenaron de lágrimas y él sacudió su fea cabeza. — ¡No es demasiado tarde!—

Kreacher parecía incómodo. — ¡No lo es! ¡Llévame de vuelta! ¡Puedo ayudarlo!—

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe y el horrible retrato de la señora Black se cayó de la pared y ella comenzó a gritar. Más cristal cayó y esta vez sí los golpeó. Kreacher lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y se llevó una mano a un corte en la mejilla. Lentamente, levantó la otra mano y la puerta se cerró.

Harry estaba echando humo, pero el elfo no sería persuadido.

—No—, decía cada vez. Harry sabía que tendría que castigarse a sí mismo por eso, pero realmente no le importaba. Kreacher había dejado a Canuto para morir.

—Se lo merecía—.Gritó la señora Black.

—Entonces caminaré—, dijo y trató de pararse, pero no parecía capaz de hacerlo. Kreacher lo vio intentarlo y fallar un poco; cada vez que él cayó, jadeando, y una vez que aterrizó en su brazo izquierdo y no pudo evitar gritar.

Kreacher se sentó con él y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano derecha, ya que todo lo demás dolía, hasta que Harry pudo moverse de nuevo.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme a entrar en el estudio?— Dijo rígidamente, ya que no podía hacerlo él mismo. Kreacher parecía encantado de tener una orden que podía seguir y dejar que Harry lo agarre del brazo.

Reaparecieron en el centro de la habitación e incluso el suave aterrizaje hizo que Harry siseara de dolor. Kreacher se agitó inútilmente, sin estar seguro de lo que estaba mal. Harry no estaba seguro de sí mismo, y solo sabía que estaba adolorido. Todos los muebles habían sido volcados y algunos libros habían salido de los estantes. Harry arreglaría eso más tarde.

—El asiento de la ventana, por favor—, dijo Harry. —Quiero saber cuándo Canuto llegue a casa—.

Kreacher lo miró preocupado, pero lo levitó hasta el asiento de la ventana y lo dejó tan suavemente como le fue posible. Harry miró hacia la calle, casi esperando ver a Canuto aparecerse en cualquier momento. No dejó que la otra mitad de él le dijera sobre sus expectativas. Kreacher rondaba cerca, también se asomaba de vez en cuando, pero la mayoría de las veces miraba furtivamente a Harry. Finalmente, anunció que iba a conseguir algo de comer para Harry.

—Te prohíbo que te castigues—, lo llamó Harry. Todavía estaba enojado. Kreacher no lo había llevado de vuelta, pero su ira ya no estaba en Kreacher, solo por las circunstancias, y en Canuto por haberse quedado atrás.

Canuto todavía no estaba en casa después de tres horas de espera. Si Harry hubiera tenido ganas de hacerlo, habría estado caminando. Sin embargo, se sentía terrible por dentro y por fuera. Le dolía cada parte de él y pensaba que nunca se había sentido tan cansado en toda su vida. Se sentía culpable y con náuseas y también físicamente herido; estaba herido en todas partes y le dolía la garganta por haber sido estrangulado.

Su brazo izquierdo todavía no estaba funcionando. No estaba roto, Harry no pensó, pero él no sabía qué estaba mal con eso. _Todo está bien. Canuto lo arreglará cuando llegue a casa_. Le había dicho a Kreacher lo mismo también, siempre que el elfo expresaba alguna preocupación por el bienestar de Harry.

Harry también había escrito de memoria la nota de Regulus; Todavía podía escuchar la voz de Canuto pidiendo agua, y leer la carta y decidió que escribirla podría hacer que desaparezca. No lo había hecho, pero había valido la pena intentarlo. Había hecho que Kreacher buscara en la biblioteca cualquier cosa relacionada con Horrocrux, pero como ninguno de ellos sabía lo que eran, no estaban seguros de dónde mirar y, al final, Harry había decidido que eso podría esperar hasta que Canuto llegara a casa también.

Harry se quedó dormido justo después de la medianoche, pero no por mucho tiempo, había soñado que estaba de vuelta en la cueva y prendió fuego a uno de los sillones. Kreacher le había traído más comida que Harry rechazó y ambos se sentaron junto a la ventana hasta la mañana. Hedwig se había unido a ellos en algún momento y se posó en la rodilla de Harry. Ella había arrojado todas las plumas de bebé ahora y mientras Harry apreciaba su compañía, no era la compañía que quería en ese momento. Quería a su padrino.

—Kreacher, ¿puedes curar esto?— Preguntó Harry, cansado, señalando un moretón particularmente doloroso.

Kreacher negó con la cabeza. —Kreacher ha estado pensando... Kreacher habló con la señora... Kreacher cree que el Amo Harry podría estar necesitando ver a los medimagos—.

—No—, dijo Harry tercamente. —Está bien. Canuto puede curarme cuando llega a casa—. Kreacher le dio una palmada en la rodilla, en la que Hedwig no estaba descansando, y se alejó.

A media mañana, Harry estaba empezando a pensar que podría necesitar curación. Podía caminar de nuevo, solo, pero su espalda estaba rígida y magullada y su brazo comenzaba a dolerle de una manera que Harry estaba bastante seguro de que no era sano. Llamó a Kreacher y le pidió que recuperara la carta a Remus de la habitación de Canuto. Como había esperado, había una dirección en él. _Afueras de Peaslake_, había escrito Canuto. _Pequeña casa de campo en el borde del bosque de Hurtwood._

Harry decidió dejar la carta atrás, Canuto _estaría de _vuelta, así que no había necesidad de transferir a Harry al cuidado de nadie más. No se molestó en llevarse nada con él (lo más probable es que fuera confiscado antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ser útil), por lo que justo después del almuerzo, Harry salió del estudio y entró en el pasillo, donde Kreacher estaba reparando la araña.

—Kreacher—, dijo Harry en voz baja. Kreacher se acercó. — ¿Me puedes llevar a la casa de Remus Lupin en el borde del bosque Hurtwood? Está en las afueras de Peaslake. Déjame y ven a casa—. Kreacher asintió. —Espera a Canuto, dile a dónde he ido tan pronto como llegue a casa...— La voz de Harry vaciló. —... ¿está bien?—

Kreacher le ofreció a Harry su brazo.

Harry se despertó desorientado. Estaba en un lugar blanco, pero su último recuerdo fue de la puerta de Remus Lupin.

— ¿Qué?— Intentó decir, aunque salió confuso. Su garganta estaba irritada y alguien le puso una taza de agua en la mano. Tomó un sorbo, pero todo lo que pudo escuchar fue a Canuto pidiendo agua y la taza se le resbaló de la mano. Preguntó por su padrino, pero nadie le respondió y se quedó dormido poco después.

La próxima vez que abrió los ojos fue para ver quién estaba luchando. Todavía tenía que averiguar dónde estaba, pero había una puerta y, a través de ella, podía ver a dos hombres discutiendo. Uno era un hombre alto con cabello arenoso; Harry pensó que se parecía a lo que recordaba de Remus, pero no podía estar seguro, mientras que el otro era igualmente alto con cabello rubio platino y una expresión altiva.

—Disculpen—, dijo Harry en voz baja. El hombre de pelo arenoso, de hecho era Remus, giró rápidamente. El otro hombre lo agarró del brazo, pero Remus lo empujó.

—Si me disculpas, Lucius—, dijo Remus con frialdad.

—Sólo se le permite un visitante a la vez—, dijo el rubio Lucius.

—Sí—, Remus estuvo de acuerdo, —y ese seré yo—.

—Trabajas para mí—, dijo bruscamente Lucius.

—Para encontrar a Harry. Y lo he hecho. Él está allí—. Remus cerró la puerta en la cara de Lucius. — ¿Cómo te sientes?— Preguntó Remus amablemente, sentándose al lado de la cama de Harry.

—Cansado—, dijo Harry, bostezando; ahora que las cosas estaban tranquilas otra vez, pensó que podía volver a dormir. —Aunque es un placer conocerle finalmente, señor—.

—Remus está bien, Harry—.

—Encantado de conocerte de todos modos—. Extendió una mano floja, que Remus sacudió suavemente.

— ¿Qué pasó?— Preguntó Harry, mirando fijamente la mano del mago mayor. Su pregunta salió confusa, pero Remus entendió.

Se sonrojó y sacudió la manga unos centímetros para cubrir lo peor de las cicatrices. Ahora que Harry miraba, también tenía cicatrices en su cara. _Como la mía, _Harry pensó adormilado, aunque no tenía ninguna forma particular para Remus, tenía muchas más y las suyas estaban mejor curadas; La cicatriz de Harry todavía parecía fresca, incluso después de casi ocho años.

—Un... incidente cuando era más joven—, dijo finalmente. —Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte—.

—Está bien—, murmuró Harry y bostezó de nuevo. — ¿Por qué estoy tan cansado?—

—Las pociones curativas tienden a quitarte mucha energía—, dijo Remus con una leve sonrisa. —Y cuanto más joven eres, peor es, me temo—.

—No soy joven—, murmuró Harry adormilado. —Tengo nueve—.

—Lo sé—, dijo Remus. —Pero...—

Harry no escuchó el resto, pero fue entonces cuando comenzaron los sueños de la cueva.

Harry se despertó en varias otras ocasiones, para tomar pociones de los medimagos, decidió que estaba en San Mungo, para comer, para ir al baño o para hablar con Remus. Para empezar, las conversaciones fueron breves y bastante incómodas. Remus había querido saber por qué, mientras dormía, gritaba: —Fuego, odian el fuego— (una declaración que generalmente fue seguida por la quema accidental de la magia de Harry y algo que se encendió). y — ¡Llévame de vuelta! ¡Puedo ayudarlo!—; Harry había fingido no recordar los sueños, pero no creía que Remus creyera la mentira.

A pesar de eso, se habían calentado rápidamente el uno al otro; La única otra compañía de Harry era un sanador quisquilloso y los aurores silenciosos que custodiaban su puerta.

Lucius, el hombre con el que Remus había peleado, lo había visitado una vez, pero a Harry no le gustaba, su actitud fría y sus ojos más fríos eran bastante desagradables, y había fingido quedarse dormido. Lucius había dejado de hablar y se fue poco después.

Harry había tenido otros visitantes mientras dormía. Uno había estado decepcionado al perderse; Dumbledore, por razones obvias, y también uno de los amigos de Remus, que venía con un cambio de túnica. A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer a uno de los amigos del viejo amigo de sus padres.

Luego, se había sentido aliviado de haber dormido; uno de unos reporteros de varias publicaciones (Remus le dijo que habían estado terriblemente molestos por encontrarlo dormido) y uno de una mujer del Ministerio del Departamento de Gestión y Control de Niños Mágicos.

Él y Remus bromeaban acerca de los curanderos, la terrible comida del hospital y las pociones de mal sabor en ningún momento, y luego pasaron a conversaciones más sustanciales, como lo que había sucedido después de que Harry llegó a su casa, qué tipo de cosas podía esperar en Hogwarts. Dentro de dos años, qué tipo de cosas le gustaba hacer a Harry y qué cosas le gustaba hacer a Remus.

Nunca hablaron sobre Canuto, o la vida de Harry después de dejar a los Dursley y Harry tuvo la idea de que a Remus le habían _dicho que _no hablara de eso, en lugar de tomar una decisión por su cuenta; él casi se había tragado la lengua cuando Harry le preguntó si Canuto había estado en los periódicos.

—No—, Remus respondió rápidamente. Sus ojos marrones se dirigieron a la puerta y luego a Harry. —Nadie ha oído nada—. Harry no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo, dado que la última vez que había visto a su padrino, estaba tratando de luchar contra varios Inferi. _Él está a salvo, Tiene que estarlo_... _Pero entonces, ¿por qué no ha_ _intentado visitarlo o enviado a Kreacher con un mensaje? _preguntó una molesta vocecita en la parte posterior de su cabeza. _¿Y si no está bien? _

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—

—Bien—, dijo Harry. — ¿Por qué sigo aquí?—

—Porque nadie sabe qué hacer contigo—, dijo Remus, sonriendo levemente.

—Aparte de encerrarte en una bóveda en Gringotts, no sabemos cómo mantenerte a salvo—.

— ¿A salvo? ¿Estoy en peligro?—

Remus se movió.

—Claramente no ves a Sirius como una amenaza, Harry, pero el resto de nosotros...—

—No es peligroso—, dijo Harry acaloradamente.

—Tú eres el único que puede responder por eso—, dijo Remus con suavidad.

—Eso es porque no escuchaste la primera vez—, murmuró Harry. —Intentaste capturarlo—. La expresión de Remus parpadeó. —Estaría dispuesto a hablar con él ahora—, dijo. Harry no podía decir si estaba mintiendo o no. —Si pudieras establecer un lugar de reunión para los dos...—

—Tres—, corrigió Harry en voz baja. —Nosotros tres—.

—Harry, eso no sería seguro—, dijo.

—Sí, ¡porque podría estorbar mientras tratas de maldecirlo!— Dijo Harry.

—Harry...— Remus comenzó. Harry lo miró y Remus suspiró ruidosamente y cerró la boca. Harry rodó sobre sus almohadas. —Harry—, Remus dijo de nuevo un momento después. Harry lo ignoró e hizo un silencioso ronquido.

—Sé que estás despierto—, le dijo Remus, pero Harry lo ignoró.

—Remus—. El que hablaba estaba detrás de Harry y aunque no se dio la vuelta para ver quién era, tenía curiosidad por el dueño de la voz profunda y tranquila.

—Señor—, dijo Remus.

— ¿Él está dormido?—

—Estaba fingiendo comenzar con eso, pero creo que podría estarlo ahora. Entonces, de nuevo, tal vez no. Habla generalmente.

—Se parece mucho a James—.

El otro hombre dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso.

—Esperaba hablar con él antes de mañana—.

_¿Mañana? _Harry se preguntó, su aliento atrapado. Recordó dejar escapar un ronquido, en caso de que Remus estuviera prestando atención.

— ¿Debo despertarlo?— Preguntó Remus.

—No, déjalo dormir por ahora. Si pudieras buscarme una vez que esté despierto, sin embargo...—

—Por supuesto—.

Harry hizo otro ronquido. — ¿Ha dicho algo?—

—No realmente. Algo acerca de que Sirius es un padrino maravilloso. Vio a través de mi oferta de reunirme con él. Fue extraño, sin embargo, señor, porque dijo algo sobre interponerse si intentaba maldecirlo—.

—Las palabras y las acciones son dos cosas muy diferentes, Remus—.

—Lo sé, señor, pero cuando los encontré en Londres fue similar; Harry estaba tratando de _proteger a _Sirius, no alejarse de él—. El otro hombre hizo un sonido pensativo. —Es solo... extraño—. Ambos estaban callados, Harry roncaba, y luego Remus dijo: —Señor, ¿cree que es posible que nos estemos perdiendo algo? Los niños son perceptivos. Si...—

—Hubo un tiempo en el que tú también te habrías puesto entre Sirius y una maldición—, dijo el hombre con suavidad. —Y un niño es mucho más fácil de mentir que un amigo de hace diez años—.

—Claro—, dijo Remus, su voz extrañamente gruesa. —Lo siento, fue una pregunta estúpida—.

—Todavía no he escuchado una pregunta estúpida, y no creo que haya nada malo en las ilusiones, querido muchacho, pero uno debe recordarse a sí mismo que no debe desviarse de la realidad—. Hubo un suspiro, pero Harry no podía decir de quién había salido. —Nuestra capacidad para usar la magia nos ha permitido ver posibilidades donde los muggles quizás no podrían—, dijo el hombre, —pero también nos ha cegado a las imposibilidades, que los muggles, me temo, son muy capaces de ver—.

El otro hombre se fue poco después... Harry lo escuchó intercambiar algunas palabras educadas con los Aurores afuera... pero Remus se quedó atrás. Su respiración era muy lenta y profunda, y de vez en cuando hacía un suave estremecimiento. Le tomó a Harry un momento darse cuenta de que estaba llorando. Harry casi se movió para hablarle, pero se mordió la lengua y volvió a roncar.

Tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Harry jadeó y abrió los ojos. La cueva se desvaneció en su habitación del hospital. Remus estaba roncando tranquilamente en la silla al lado de la cama, y la silla vacía junto a la suya estaba fumando. Harry murmuró una maldición que había escuchado usar a Canuto una vez y se arrojó su vaso de agua. El siseó. Harry suspiró y se desplomó de nuevo en sus almohadas.

El reloj de Remus dijo que eran las once en punto, pero en la habitación estéril del hospital de Harry, era imposible saber si era de día o de noche porque no había ventanas.

Harry había llegado a una conclusión sobre dos cosas. En primer lugar, necesitaba llegar a casa y regresar a Canuto, que podría o no estar allí y que podría o no estar vivo. En segundo lugar, haría lo que pudiera por Remus.

Por la conversación que había escuchado la noche anterior, estaba seguro de que Remus estaría dispuesto a escuchar la verdad y quizás incluso a creerla.

Canuto le había dado instrucciones específicas para que nunca hablara con nadie al respecto hasta que tuvieran a Peter como prueba, o... Merlín no lo permita. Canuto fuera atrapado y necesitara testificar. Si la verdad se difundiera, la gente tendría tiempo para encontrar razones por las que no podría haber sucedido, y Canuto sería enviado de regreso a Azkaban. Sin embargo, Harry había decidido que Remus merecía saber y pensaba, lo creyera o no, que mantendría la historia en silencio.

Miró a Remus, preguntándose si sería de mala educación despertarlo. Se aclaró la garganta. Remus resopló silenciosamente y murmuró algo. Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon y se aclaró la garganta de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Remus se movió y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente.

—Debo de haberme quedado dormido—, dijo, alisando su arrugada túnica se le ocurrió a Harry que Remus había estado usando esas mismas túnicas por tres días y las que había estado usando antes eran las que había usado cuando Harry Llegó a su puerta. — ¿Has estado en casa desde que me trajiste aquí?—

—No, pero Matt está planeando venir en algún momento hoy con un conjunto limpio de túnicas—, dijo Remus con una sonrisa. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por una mirada más intensa.

—No creo que te lo hayan dicho, pero ¿sabías que tienes los ojos de tu madre?—

—Me lo han dicho—, dijo Harry, con una sonrisa al notar los ojos sospechosamente brillantes de Remus. —Y me parezco a papá, ¿verdad?—

—Claro—, dijo Remus, sonriendo de nuevo. Se levantó y se estiró. —Solo voy a decirle a Dumbledore que estás despierto y luego volveré; él ha estado esperando para hablar contigo toda la mañana. — ¿Quieres algo?— Miró la silla humeante.

— ¿Más agua?—

—Sí, por favor—, dijo Harry. — ¿Y comida?—

Remus rio y se fue. Los pensamientos de Harry se desviaron hacia Canuto nuevamente y si estaba en casa.

Seguramente fue... si no... _No, lo ha hecho. Él está ahí. Él es el que me está esperando, ahora, seguramente._

_De cualquier manera, no lo sabré hasta que llegue a casa... _Si Remus le creyera, probablemente podría tomar prestadas algunas monedas para el Autobús Noctambulo y estar en Grimmauld en unas pocas horas.

Remus regresó no mucho después con un vaso de agua y un paquete de patatas fritas, que le ofreció a Harry.

—Toma—. Harry se quedó mirando el agua, oyendo las súplicas de Canuto, pero realmente tenía sed y se tragó todo en un bocado. Las patatas fritas tampoco duraron mucho. — ¿Te gusta vivir con tu padrino?— Remus preguntó con cuidado.

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron; no había esperado que Remus hablara de esto, pero ciertamente llevaría a la conversación que necesitaba tener.

—Bueno, sí—.

Remus parecía estar esperando una respuesta más larga. Cuando Harry no ofreció nada más, preguntó: — ¿Te dice algo sobre tus padres?—

Harry asintió. —Siempre. Me siento... casi como que los conociera ahora, supongo—. Harry pensó que Remus se había sorprendido al escuchar eso también, aunque lo ocultó bien.

— ¿Eso es bueno o malo?—

Se encogió de hombros. —Ambos. Fue extraño no saber nada de ellos, pero luego, cuanto más aprendo, más me doy de cuenta de lo que podría haber tenido, supongo—.

La sonrisa de Remus era triste. Un ceño fruncido osciló sobre sus rasgos desgastados antes de ocultarlo detrás de una expresión tranquila. — ¿No sabes nada de ellos?—

—Los Dursleys no estaban dispuestos a hablar de eso—, dijo Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Ni siquiera sabía qué era la magia hasta que conocí a Canuto. Los Dursleys me dijeron que papá era un borracho y que mamá era una loca; no estaba en la cabeza la forma de tío Vernon de ponerla—.

—James, ¿un borracho?— Remus exclamó. No parecía saber si reír, llorar o golpear algo.

—Canuto me dijo que era un Auror y que mamá era una sanadora—.

—Al menos él fue honesto acerca de algo—, murmuró Remus.

—Ha sido honesto acerca de muchas cosas—, dijo Harry, cruzando los brazos.

—Sabes que Sirius... Canuto para ti...—

—Y tú—, Harry no pudo evitar agregar.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo—, dijo Remus en voz baja. — ¿Te dijo que se escapó de la cárcel?—

—Fue una de las primeras cosas que me dijo cuándo lo conocí—.

—Sabes que salir de la cárcel es ilegal, ¿verdad, Harry?— Remus dijo estrictamente. Canuto siempre había dicho que había sido alguien que seguía las reglas.

—Bueno, sí, pero no en este caso—.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—

—No debería haber ido a la cárcel en primer lugar—, dijo Harry, —así que, en realidad, no está infringiendo ninguna ley al dejar un lugar donde se supone que no debe estar—.

— ¿Por qué no se suponía que él estuviera allí?—

El corazón de Harry comenzó a acelerarse. _Esta es... _—Porque no lo hizo—.

—Me temo que no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo allí—, dijo Remus, la ira se filtraba en su voz.

— ¡Fue inculpado!—

— ¿Por quién?— Preguntó Remus, sonando curioso aunque su tono aún era duro.

—Peter—, Harry escupió.

— ¿Peter?— Dijo Remus, sonando demasiado sorprendido para estar enojado. —Peter está muerto. Sirius... él... lo mató—. Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero Remus siguió adelante. —Se creó un encantamiento, llamado el encantamiento de Fidelio. Lo que hace es...—

—Sé lo que es un encantamiento de Fidelio—, dijo Harry, luchando por esconder una sonrisa.

Remus frunció el ceño. —Entonces Sirius debió haberte dicho que él era el Guardián Secreto. Era la única persona que sabía y podía revelar la ubicación de James y Lily—.

—No lo fue. Se intercambiaron—.

— ¿Quiénes?—

—Canuto. Pensó que Peter sería el guardián secreto perfecto porque nadie sospecharía de él. Planeaba que Voldemort lo persiguiera, pero incluso si lo atraparan, mamá y papá estarían a salvo—.

— ¿Sirius te dijo que Peter era el Guardián Secreto?— Remus repitió. Harry asintió. — ¿Te dijo que estaba en mi casa la noche que Lily y James fueron…?—

— ¿Quién, Peter?—

—No, Sirius—.

—Sí, él dijo que estabas enfermo—. Las cejas de Remus desaparecieron en su línea de cabello. Harry ignoró esto.

—Se fue porque tenía un mal presentimiento sobre Peter y quería ver que todo estaba bien... y no lo estaba—.

—Peter está muerto, sin embargo—, dijo Remus.

—No lo está—.

—Peter no era un espía. No era lo suficientemente valiente—.

—Sí, para que nadie lo sospechara—.

—Sirius era el Guardián Secreto—, dijo Remus. —Todos sabían... siempre iba a ser él—.

—Es por eso que cambió—, dijo Harry. —Quiero decir, es un poco inútil si todos lo saben, ¿no es así?—

—Peter está muerto—, repitió Remus, luciendo bastante nervioso. —Sirius es culpable—.

— ¿Remus?— Había un hombre viejo y barbudo en la puerta de la habitación de Harry. — ¿Te sientes bien?—

—Creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco—, dijo Remus, levantándose. Harry no podía culparlo. Canuto siempre dijo que su vida había terminado esa noche de Halloween y Harry estaba bastante seguro de que la de Remus también lo había hecho. Hablar de eso no podría ser más fácil para Remus que para Canuto.

—Lunático—, llamó Harry cuando se fue. Remus se puso rígido y se volvió. Harry miró con desconfianza al anciano, sin estar seguro de si podía confiar en él o no.

—No está muerto. Solo piensas que lo está porque no fue... er... Peter... quien se escapó—.

—Harry, me temo que no sé lo que quieres decir—, dijo Remus, con aspecto cansado.

—Era Colagusano—, dijo Harry significativamente.

— ¿Colagusano?— Remus repitió. — ¿Como en _Colagusano_?—

Harry miró al viejo de nuevo. —Él... er... los _abatió _—, dijo, tratando de ser críptico, pero asegurándose de que Remus entendiera.

Parece que Remus lo hizo. — ¿Estás seguro?— Preguntó, habiendo quedado excepcionalmente pálido. Parecía casi desmayarse, pero también había algo en sus ojos marrones que no había estado allí toda la semana. Parecía sospechosamente de esperanza.

—Positivo—, dijo Harry. El anciano miraba entre ellos, confundido.

—Entonces... ¿el mejor amigo del hombre...?—

—Era solo eso—, dijo Harry asintiendo. —El mejor amigo—.

— ¿Y todo ese tiempo pasado en... la perrera...?—

—No debería haber estado allí—. Remus asintió y huyó de la habitación.

—Bueno, ustedes dos ciertamente tenían mucho que decirse—, dijo el hombre barbudo, tomando el asiento vacío de Remus.

—Sí, señor—, respondió Harry, ya que no sabía el nombre del hombre.

— ¿Él te ha estado haciendo compañía, creo?— De repente, Harry reconoció la voz. Este era el hombre que había venido a hablar con Remus mientras Harry fingía dormir.

—Sí señor—.

— ¿Por qué fuiste a su casa la semana pasada, Harry?— preguntó el hombre, inclinándose hacia adelante. Sus ojos azules parecían ver a través de Harry.

—Era amigo de mis padres—, dijo Harry con inquietud. _Y el de Canuto._

—De hecho lo era. Él, tu padre, otro chico llamado Peter...— Harry logró reprimir un gruñido justo a tiempo. —...y Sirius Black eran duros como buenos, para acuñar una frase muggle—.

— ¿Tú también los conociste?— Preguntó Harry, interesado. _Parece que todos en el mundo mágico conocían a mis padres._

—Lo hice. Fui el director de la escuela a la que asistieron—.

—Eres Dumbledore—, dijo Harry.

—De hecho lo soy—, dijo Dumbledore, sus ojos azules brillando. Parecía difícil creer que este hombre alegre y abuelo pudiera ser el mismo al que Canuto siempre había hablado con reverencia. Que él era el único hombre que Voldemort había temido. El anciano suspiró. —Debo admitir que esperaba encontrarte en mejores circunstancias—.

—No planeaba conocerte por algunos años—, dijo Harry, un poco en tono de disculpa.

—Y sin embargo, aquí estamos. Extraño cómo suceden estas cosas, ¿no es así?— Dumbledore dijo amablemente.

Dos mujeres y un hombre aparecieron en la puerta. El hombre era bajo y redondo, con el pelo gris arrugado y un sombrero de hongo verde lima. Llevaba la más extraña variedad de ropa que Harry había visto; un traje a rayas, una corbata escarlata, una larga capa azul de viaje y botas de color púrpura brillante.

Una de las brujas que lo acompañaba parecía igualmente extraña; era una bruja baja y rechoncha que se parecía bastante a un sapo, y debía de tener unos treinta años, pero estaba vestida como una niña de seis años, con un lazo rosa en el pelo rizado y un vestido a juego y un conjunto de chaqueta de punto . La otra bruja tenía una mandíbula cuadrada, cabello rubio corto que se estaba volviendo gris, y llevaba una túnica negra lisa con botones que llegaban a su garganta.

—Oh, mí…—, dijo la bruja de mandíbula cuadrada cuando vio a Harry. La mirada de conmoción y tristeza que llevaba suavizó su dura expresión de inmediato. —Se parece mucho a James—. Harry estaba empezando a pensar que su padre había conocido a todos los que estaban allí para saberlo. La bruja se sacudió. —Lo siento. Me llamo Amelia Bones, señor Potter. Soy del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica—.

—Hola—, dijo Harry, limpiándose las palmas sudorosas en su manta.

—Dolores Umbridge—, dijo la otra bruja con voz de niña. —Departamento de Gestión y Control de Niños Mágicos, y Subsecretaria Junior del Ministro de Magia—. Harry asintió, bastante seguro de que era su visita que había fingido dormir.

—Cornelius Fudge, señor Potter—, dijo el mago, inflando su pecho. —Ministro de Magia—.

—Encantado de conocerlo, señor—, dijo Harry, sintiéndose muy nervioso ahora.

—Tenemos algunas preguntas para ti, Harry—, dijo Amelia Bones, conjurándose a sí misma una silla junto a la de Dumbledore. Dolores Umbridge conjuró una para ella y otra para el ministro. — ¿Necesitas usar el baño o comer o beber algo antes de que comencemos?—

—No, estoy bien, gracias—.

Amelia Bones asintió y sacó un trozo de pergamino, una pluma y un poco de tinta de algún lugar de su túnica.

—Muy bien. Ahora, puede ser difícil hablar de algo de esto, pero por favor trate de responder lo mejor que pueda—.

— ¿Responder qué?— Harry pregunto con cautela.

—Tenemos algunas preguntas—, dijo Bones pacientemente. —Por favor, intenta responder lo mejor que puedas—.

Harry tragó. — De acuerdo—.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegamos esta vez, ahora verán cómo serán las cosas ahora que Remus sabe la verdad pero yo digo de Umbridge y Fudge se llevaran una decepción cuando le pregunten a Harry por Sirius en fin espero sus comentarios y sugerencias en la cajita de abajo a la derecha nos leemos pronto bye.


	16. Preguntas y Respuestas

**Agradecimientos:** Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a):** MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a):** lavida134

**Título:** Innocent — Inocente

**Summary:** El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado:** Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link:** s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todo los lectores de habla hispana.

* * *

Capítulo XVI — Preguntas y Respuestas

Las manos heladas se apretaron alrededor de su garganta. Sirius no tenía más remedio que volver a transformarse para poder usar sus propias manos y tratar de deshacerse de la desgraciada. El no pudo, Era demasiado fuerte y esa infame mezcla de Voldemort no era una poción de pimentonica. Su visión ya estaba parpadeando. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que estuviera inconsciente.

Sus ojos se posaron en su ahijado; Harry se había sujetado al tobillo del Inferi y estaba tratando de quitárselo.

No estaba funcionando muy bien, pero era un sentimiento agradable.

_Tengo que... sacarlo, _pensó, mirando a Harry otra vez mientras intentaba arrancar al Inferi.

—Kreacher—, logró jadear. Hubo una pausa y luego el arco estalló plateado. Kreacher tropezó, agarrando su brazo, y sus ojos bulbosos se encontraron con los de Sirius. —Ayuda—, Sirius jadeó. Kreacher levantó las manos y el mundo se incendió. El Inferi que sostenía a Sirius chilló y aflojó su agarre. — ¡Atrapa a Harry, Kreacher! ¡Lleva a Harry a casa! Llévalo...— Fue entonces cuando el fuego de Kreacher, que había estado ardiendo constantemente, explotó.

Sirius agradeció de inmediato que hubiera puesto Encantos de congelación de fuego en Harry y en él mismo; si él no lo hubiera hecho, ambos estarían muertos. Sirius vio que Harry se iba y luego él también estaba volando. Aterrizó en el lago y se quedó aturdido por un momento, pero no se quedó; los Inferi estaban tropezando a ciegas, gritando de dolor cuando intentaban volver al agua y supo por el entrenamiento del Auror aprovechar todas las ventajas que se le dieron, incluso si moverse era lo último que quería. Vio a Harry y Kreacher desaparecer, pero todo lo demás era tan fuerte que apenas lo oyó.

Arrancó su varita del suelo y corrió hacia el arco. Tropezó un par de veces y estuvo tentado de quedarse allí y dejar que la muerte lo reclamara. Luego, negó con la cabeza y se obligó a levantarse de nuevo. Se limpió la mejilla con la piedra (tenía un corte desagradable allí) y se movió rápidamente a través del segundo que se despejó.

Intentó desaparecer, no pudo, así que caminó a regañadientes hacia la piscina, respiró hondo y se sumergió. El agua se estaba congelando y la mochila de Harry, tan liviana como la que tenía solo con chocolate y recipientes vacíos, hacía todo lo posible por abatirlo. Estaba frío, dolorido, sin aliento y se había tragado un montón de agua de mar cuando saltó sobre un afloramiento rocoso.

Él no podía moverse, no podía pararse. Estaba violentamente enfermo y eso, si era posible, lo hacía sentir aún peor. Lo último que sentía que tenía que hacer era aparecerse, pero sabía que Harry se preocuparía y probablemente haría algo estúpido, como volver a la cueva si Sirius no llegaba a casa. Sirius se incorporó sobre sus manos y rodillas e hizo un pequeño giro torpe, incapaz de pararse antes de que desapareciera.

Terminó en un pasillo que vagamente se parecía al suyo y suspiró, aliviado, metiendo su varita en su bolsillo. Oyó pasos corriendo hacia él y logró sonreír; Harry estaba a salvo. Entonces, se desmayó.

—Tu nombre es Harry James Potter, ¿es correcto?—

—Sí—, dijo Harry, aunque se preguntó qué habría pasado si hubiera dicho que no.

— ¿Tienes nueve años?—

—Hace tres semanas—.

— ¿Creciste con tus parientes muggles en Little Whinging?—

—Sí—, dijo Harry de nuevo.

— ¿Y fuiste secuestrado este año por Sirius Black?—

—No—, dijo Harry.

— Mentiroso—, dijo Umbridge, con los ojos desorbitados. — ¡Has estado viviendo con Black!—

—Nunca dije que no—, respondió Harry con frialdad. —Acabo de decir que no fui secuestrada—.

— ¿Cómo explicaría lo que le sucedió, señor Potter?— Bones preguntó después de silenciar a su colega con una mirada fulminante.

—Me ofreció un hogar diferente y acepté—, dijo Harry, muy consciente de los ojos penetrantes de Dumbledore que se posaban en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué aceptaste?— Bones presionó, su pluma garabateando furiosamente.

—Porque él es mi padrino y yo quería—.

— ¿No te amenazó a ti ni a tu familia de ninguna manera?—

— ¿Te refieres a los Dursleys? Fueron ellos los que realmente lo amenazaron—.

— ¿Y cómo explica su condición, señor Potter?—

— ¿Qué condición?—

—Cuando el Sr. Lupin te trajo aquí hace una semana, tenías bastante mala salud—, dijo Bones, recogiendo sus ropas. — ¿Sabes que tenías marcas de estrangulación en el cuello y contusiones extensas en la espalda?—

Harry casi se rio. Casi.

—Sí, lo sé—, dijo. — ¿Por qué?—

— ¿Tu padrino te dio eso?—

— ¡Por supuesto no!— Harry gruñó.

— ¿Qué tal las huellas de las manos en tus brazos?—

— No—.

— ¿Así que no sabes cómo los conseguiste?— Umbridge preguntó con incredulidad.

— Er... No, lo sé—.

—Dinos—, dijo Bones.

—No, gracias—.

—Si estás siendo abusado—, comenzó Umbridge, —entonces...—

—No lo estoy—, dijo Harry, interrumpiéndola. — ¿Cuál es la siguiente pregunta?— Hubo una pausa y Harry se preguntó si lo dejarían sin una explicación.

— ¿Puedes explicar los sueños que tienes?— Harry ahogó un gemido; Esa fue una pregunta aún peor. —Tu sanador nos dice que tienes un sueño inestable y que... dices cosas—. El estómago de Harry se había instalado en sus pies. ¿Qué había dicho él? Él tragó su miedo, sin embargo, y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Yo?— preguntó.

—Sí—, dijo Umbridge. —Y prendiste fuego a las cosas—.

—Eso es extraño—, dijo Harry rotundamente. Nadie presionó el tema. Se limpió las palmas sudorosas en las sábanas.

— ¿Dónde has estado viviendo?— preguntó la Ministra, emocionada. Hubo una inhalación colectiva de todos los adultos mientras esperaban su respuesta.

—No te puedo decir—.

Fudge se hinchó pero fue silenciado por una de las manos de Umbridge en su brazo. —Puedes confiar en nosotros—, dijo, con una sonrisa que Harry vio como depredadora. —Queremos ayudarlo, señor Potter, pero no podemos hacer eso a menos que confíe en nosotros—.

Harry la miró a los ojos, sin miedo y se alegró de verla retroceder un poco.

—Vamos, Harry—, dijo Fudge con una risa falsa. —Estamos de tu lado, el lado bueno. Todo lo que queremos es que estés sano y salvo y que Black vuelva a donde él pertenece—.

— ¿Dónde está eso?— Pregunto Harry

—Azkaban, por supuesto—, dijo Fudge, pareciendo un poco nervioso.

—Entonces me temo que nuestras definiciones de a dónde pertenece C...Sirius difieren, Ministro—.

— ¡Es un criminal!— Umbridge espetó. — ¡Un peligro para el mundo mágico y para ti! ¡¿Dónde se esconde?!—

_Oh, sí, terriblemente peligroso. El hombre solo abordó a un Inferi por mí. _

—No puedo decirte—, dijo Harry, incapaz de decidir si se estaba divirtiendo, o si estaba aterrorizado.

— ¿Sabes que al no decirnos, estás violando la Ley de Magia?— Bones dijo con severidad.

—Sí—, respondió Harry, cruzando sus brazos desafiante.

Todos estaban callados y luego Dumbledore habló, cambiando de tacto.

— ¿Sabes que tu padrino ha hecho cosas terribles, Harry?—

—Sé qué crees que él lo hizo—. Harry sabía que lo estaba presionando, pero no estaba dispuesto a decirles todo y ciertamente no iba a acostarse y dejar que lo intimidaran para que se los contara.

Dumbledore abrió la boca y luego la cerró.

—Madame Bones, madame Umbridge, director—, dijo Fudge, de pie. —Me gustaría hablar con ustedes afuera—.

Harry observó a los cuatro salir de la habitación y Fudge despidió a los Aurores en guardia. _No me gusta esto en absoluto_, pensó, cuando la puerta se cerró con un clic. Se quedó en su cama, tratando de no preocuparse hasta que escuchó gritos desde afuera. Rápidamente, se quitó las mantas y se deslizó hacia la puerta, presionando su oreja contra la grieta en la parte inferior.

Fudge estaba hablando.

— ¡Pero solo eso, Dumbledore! ¡Es un niño! ¡No podrá defenderse contra eso!—

— ¡Es un niño!— Dumbledore trono. —Cornelius, como ministro, tienes el deber moral de...—

— Veritaserum—.

— ¿Dolores?— Dumbledore preguntó cortésmente.

—No es ilegal—, dijo la voz de Umbridge. Harry tuvo que esforzarse para escucharla.

—No, no lo es, pero está mal visto, Ministro—, dijo Bones, sonando molesta.

—Nadie necesita saberlo—, dijo Fudge con seriedad. —No se va a lastimar, no sabrá lo que está pasando y tendremos a Black. Seguramente eso vale la pena, Dumbledore—.

—El chico pensará que ha traicionado a su padrino—, dijo Dumbledore en voz baja.

—Déjalo—, dijo Umbridge. —Es lo mejor—.

—Parece que realmente se preocupa por Black—, dijo Bones en voz baja. — ¡Él sería atrapado!—

—Es lo mejor—, insistió Fudge. —El chico está claramente mal informado sobre el pasado de Black, o habría estado ansioso por contarnos todo—.

—No hay efectos a largo plazo—, dijo Umbridge.

—Tal vez no físicos—, dijo Dumbledore. — ¿Pero mentalmente? La mente de un niño es algo frágil. Hay razones por las que hay leyes que impiden enseñar a los niños la Oclumancia y administrar algo más que un pinchazo de Legilimancia...—

— ¡Es Veritaserum, no Legilimancia!— Harry no sabía qué era cualquiera de esas cosas, pero ninguno sonaba como si fueran buenos para él. — ¡Y se lo daremos a él, no simplemente iremos a la cabeza!—

— ¡Quita el libre albedrío de Harry!— Bones dijo.

— ¡Su libre albedrío no es cooperativo! ¡¿Qué opción tenemos?! No podemos permitirnos tener a Black suelto, Dumbledore. Él es un peligro. Esto es lo más cercano que hemos llegado a una ventaja sobre Black desde el fracaso de Lupin. ¡En Mayo! ¡No puedes esperar que lo deje! ¡Me despedirían!

—Podría ser despedido por usar Veritaserum en un menor—, dijo Dumbledore en voz baja.

—Es una oportunidad que tendré que aprovechar—, dijo Fudge. Hubo un silencio y luego, —Vamos, Dumbledore. No me _gusta _la idea...— _Podría haberme engañado_, pensó Harry sombríamente.

—… ¡Pero no tengo otra opción!—

—Siempre tenemos opciones, Cornelius—. Pero Fudge había ganado. Harry estaba seguro de eso.

Harry se metió de nuevo en la cama mientras las voces en el pasillo se apagaban. Sus ojos recorrieron toda la habitación, pero era inútil. No había manera de escapar; no había ventanas, ni agujeros ni respiraderos en el techo o las paredes, y la única puerta no era en la que Harry había estado escuchando era la que estaba en su cuarto de baño. Aparte de tirarse por el inodoro, no tenía a dónde ir.

El pánico burbujeó dentro de él mientras esperaba. Tuvo unos minutos estresantes para reflexionar sobre lo que iba a hacer antes de que Dumbledore, Bones, Fudge y Umbridge regresaran. La última sostenía una bandeja de té.

—Ah, bien—, dijo Fudge. —Todavía estás aquí—.

— ¿Dónde más estaría yo?— Preguntó Harry, mirándolo con desconfianza. Al menos Dumbledore y Bones habían _tratado _de defenderlo.

Fudge parecía perplejo y Harry juró que la barba de Dumbledore se contrajo. Nadie habló, pero Umbridge se ocupó de tomarse el té, sin duda agregando el Veritaserum, sea lo _que _fuera, y Bones recogió la pelusa de su túnica. Harry miró a Umbridge, tratando de mantener la calma, pero por dentro, estaba gritando.

Sus ojos seguían moviéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta, pero dudaba que pudiera llegar antes de que uno de los cuatro lo detuviera. Y probablemente no caería terriblemente bien. Una parte pequeña e irracional de su mente seguía rezando para que Canuto viniera a salvarlo, pero eso no era probable. Canuto podría ni siquiera estar vi... _Él está allí. Él tiene que estarlo. Y tengo que estar allí también._

—El té está listo—, dijo Umbridge alegremente. _Apuesto a que lo está_, pensó Harry, mirándola. Una de las tazas de té se destrozó. Ella gritó, y los otros tres saltaron, sobresaltados. _Ese fuí yo_, se dio cuenta Harry. Intentó hacer otro destrozo pero no pudo. Umbridge se secó y volvió a sonreír.

—Espero que tengas sed, señor Potter—.

—En realidad no—, dijo Harry, tratando de ser indiferente. Lo que fuera que estuviera allí lo haría traicionar a Canuto. Ni siquiera iba a olerlo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

— ¿Profesor Dumbledore? ¿Harry?— Fue Remus. Llevaba ropas diferentes que antes.

— ¿Está todo bien ahí dentro?— _¡No! _Harry gritó mentalmente. _¡Malditamente bien no está nada! _La puerta se abrió y Remus entró, luciendo preocupado. Si Harry no estuviera acostumbrado a vivir con Canuto, probablemente se hubiera perdido los silenciosos sonidos de Remus. Harry _es un lobo animago_, recordó Harry. _Para que pueda oler_ _como me siento._

—Lo siento—, dijo, viendo a los —invitados— de Harry. —No quise interrumpir...— Le dirigió a Harry una mirada interrogadora y Harry, por solo un segundo, dejó que su miedo se reflejara en su rostro, y dejó que sus ojos se movieran hacia la bandeja de té. Remus frunció el ceño y miró a Dumbledore.

—Yo solo... er...—

Dumbledore parecía entender que él también había olido algo, aunque Harry no lo sabía. Canuto había dicho que nadie sabía sobre sus formas animagas.

—Está bien, Remus—, dijo. —Estábamos a punto de tomar el té, si quisieras unirte a nosotros. Conoces a Amelia y Cornelius, creo—. Remus asintió.

—Esta es Madame Dolores Umbridge del Departamento de Administración y Control de Niños Mágicos. Dolores, este es Remus Lupin—.

Umbridge se puso rígida y miró a Dumbledore como si estuviera loco. Y luego miró a Remus, que parecía rebelarse y asustado al mismo tiempo.

—Un placer—, dijo Remus secamente.

—Igual. ¿Té, señor Potter?— Umbridge dijo, tendiéndole una taza hacia él.

—No, gracias—, dijo Harry, notando que Remus estaba mirando la taza de té; Debió haberlo olido mientras pasaba junto a él. Miró a Harry, un poco preocupado.

— ¿Quizás algo más, entonces? Debes tener sed—.

—No yo...—

—Vamos ahora, señor Potter. Elija algo—.

Harry sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo obligaran a beberlo.

—Bueno... el té ya está hecho, supongo—.

—Es cierto—, dijo Umbridge alegremente, pasándole la taza. Se las arregló para tomarlo con las manos firmes, pero solo justo.

—Bébaselo todo—. Harry se movió en su cama, levantando las rodillas cubiertas con una manta entre él y los demás. Fingió tomar un sorbo y luego dejar la taza en su regazo.

—Bien, ¿no es así?— Preguntó Fudge. Harry asintió.

—Bébelo antes de que se enfríe—.

Harry tomó otro trago fingido, pero esta vez no pudo evitar que le temblaran las manos y dejó caer un poco de té en sus sábanas. El material blanco rápidamente se volvió un marrón pálido.

— ¡Cuidado!— Umbridge chilló.

Harry tomó otro sorbo, y esta vez, en lugar de derramar el té, frotó una esquina de la hoja. Absorbió más té.

Harry lo dobló rápidamente para ocultar el desastre.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada que puedas decirnos sobre tu padrino?— Bones preguntó con suavidad.

—Positivo—, murmuró Harry, sumergiendo otra sección de la hoja en el té.

— ¿Estas bebiendo?— Preguntó Fudge, pareciendo preocupado. Harry le mostró la taza de té casi vacía. —Bien, bien. ¿Dónde has estado viviendo?—

—Es un secreto—, dijo Harry. Tomó otro trago y luego dejó la taza sobre la mesa junto a su cama.

—Soy el Ministro de Magia, Harry—, dijo Fudge, alegremente. —Si no puedes confiar en mí, ¿en quién puedes confiar?— Harry no se perdió el pequeño ceño fruncido en el rostro arrugado de Dumbledore.

—No lo sé, señor—, dijo.

Los adultos intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Bien?— Preguntó Fudge. Estaba girando su hongo en sus manos. — ¿Dónde se esconde Black?—

Harry pensó, muy rápido y tomó una decisión.

— ¿Sabe lo que es un encantamiento Fidelius, ministro?— Preguntó en voz baja.

Todos parecían desplomarse. Harry sintió un poco de emoción. Por supuesto, habían asumido que Canuto era el Guardián Secreto. Estarían más decididos que nunca a encontrarlo ahora, pero no lo encontrarían a menos que Harry les dijera dónde mirar.

—Sí, estoy familiarizado con eso—, suspiró Fudge.

—Amelia, ¿podrías…?—

— ¿Scrimgeour?— Fudge inclinó la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, ministro, le informaré de inmediato. Fue un placer conocerlo, Harry—. Ella asintió a los demás y salió.

— ¿Quién es Scrimgeour?— Pregunto Harry

— ¿Está aquí en Londres, Harry?— Fudge presionado. — ¿Nos puedes decir eso?—

Harry abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar; No quería decirles demasiado.

—No puedo decirlo—, dijo después de un momento.

— ¿Vas al Callejón Diagon a menudo?—

—En realidad no. He estado tres veces—.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó llegar?—

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Era diferente cada vez—. Y había sido; el primero era de los Dursleys, el segundo de Grimmauld, pero Canuto los había aparecido y la tercera vez había sido a través de la red de Floo.

La cara de Fudge cayó, pero no por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Puedes describir la casa?— Harry negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Está en un barrio muggle?— Preguntó Umbridge.

—Sí—, dijo Harry con cautela.

Fudge parecía listo para estallar de emoción.

— ¿Qué hay cerca? ¿Algún edificio o hito distintivo?—

—Hay... er... una parada de autobús—, mintió Harry. —Y un... gran árbol—.

— ¿Qué tipo de árbol?—

—No lo sé—.

— ¿Black se encuentra con alguien? ¿Alguno de los Mortífagos?—

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

— No—.

— ¿Escribe muchas cartas?—

—No—.

— ¿Sabes algo que pueda ayudarnos a atraparlo?—

—No—.

— ¿Quieres que atrapen a Sirius, Harry?— Dumbledore preguntó en voz baja.

— _No_—, dijo Harry.

—Bueno—, dijo Umbridge. —Por admirable que sea su lealtad, es posible que desee pensar en el hecho de que no parece importarle que _lo hayan _atrapado, señor Potter. Lo protegería igual de bien si las situaciones se invirtieran, ¿cree? —

—Sí—, dijo Harry sin dudarlo.

Ella parecía irritada.

—Creo que hemos terminado aquí. ¿Ministro?—

—Sí, creo que sí. Gracias, Harry. Dumbledore, ¿te quedarás con él?— Preguntó Fudge.

—Me temo que me necesitan en la escuela—, dijo Dumbledore, de pie. —El curso comienza la próxima semana, después de todo. Remus, ¿podrías…?—

—Por supuesto, señor—, dijo Remus. —Me quedaré con Harry, Ministro—.

Umbridge no parecía feliz con _eso _en absoluto, pero a Harry no le importaba mucho lo que pensara.

—Muy bien—, dijo Fudge. Volvió a poner su sombrero sobre la cabeza. —Te acompañaré. Dolores, ¿vas a regresar al Ministerio?—

—No, ministro—, dijo Umbridge. —Pero podría dar un paseo—.

—Nos iremos entonces—, dijo Dumbledore alegremente. —Fue maravilloso conocerte, Harry—.

—Igualmente, señor—, dijo Harry, sonriendo a Dumbledore, a quien había decidido que le gustaba.

—Vendré mañana, creo—.

Harry asintió. Fudge le ofreció a Harry su mano. Harry lo sacudió con cautela.

—Adiós, Harry. Gracias por tu cooperación hoy—. Harry asintió de nuevo, pero fue un movimiento un tanto brusco. Fudge no pareció darse cuenta.

—Volveré pronto, señor Potter—, fue todo lo que dijo Umbridge. Harry, que recordaba que trabajaba con niños mágicos, no le gustaba nada el sonido de eso.

—Está bien—, dijo.

—Adiós—.

Dumbledore barrió con Fudge justo detrás. Umbridge le dio a Remus una mirada desagradable y salió volando tras ellos. La puerta se cerró con un clic. Remus, que había estado sentado algo rígido, se relajó, pero solo un poco.

— ¿Estabas diciendo la verdad sobre Sirius y Peter, antes?— preguntó, luciendo nervioso.

—Sí—.

Remus respiró hondo y una sonrisa de alivio se extendió por su rostro, seguida casi inmediatamente por una mirada preocupada y compasiva. —No fue tu culpa, ya sabes—.

— ¿Qué?—

—El té. Te _hizo _decir esas cosas. No tenías manera de contrad...—

—El té no me hizo decir nada—, dijo Harry. —Sólo pretendía beberlo—.

—Lo sabías—, dijo sonando sorprendido. —Me pregunté cuándo sonreía cuando estabas preocupado, pero cuando lo aceptaste y comenzaste a beber, pensé que no debías saber después de todo. ¿Así que mentiste?—

— ¿Mentir?—

—La poción, se llama Veritaserum, es un suero de la verdad. Le dirás a cualquier persona lo que pidan—.

Harry se quedó mirando la taza y les agradeció fervientemente a Merlín y a los fundadores de Hogwarts que no había consumido ninguno.

—Podías olerlo, ¿verdad?— preguntó.

—El Veritaserum no tiene olor—, dijo Remus en voz baja. Harry le frunció el ceño. Él sonrió un poco tristemente. —No es así. Eso es lo que me avisó. Incluso el agua tiene olor, pero Veritaserum huele a... nada—.

Otra pregunta se le presentó.

—Dumbledore sabía que podías olerlo—, dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo sabía, sí—, dijo Remus lentamente.

— ¿Por qué Dumbledore sabe que eres un animago, pero no sabe sobre mi papá, Canuto o Pettigrew?—

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy un animago?— Preguntó Remus, aturdido.

—Canuto me dijo—, dijo Harry.

— ¿Lo hizo?— Remus murmuró.

— ¿De acuerdo?— Pregunto Harry — ¿Por qué Dumbledore lo sabe?—

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hace?— Harry le dio una mirada plana. Remus sonrió.

—Te pareces mucho a James cuando haces eso—.

Harry sonrió.

—Y aún más como él cuando haces eso—, dijo Remus, riendo.

—Apuesto a que pondrás a Canuto por las paredes—.

—Lo llamaste Canuto—, dijo Harry, al instante se desvió.

Remus miró aturdido y luego asintió.

—Yo supongo que lo hice—.

— ¿Entonces me crees?—

Él dejó escapar un suspiro ruidoso.

—Espero que te des cuenta de que al decirme lo que me dijiste antes, me obligaste a repensar los últimos ocho años de mi vida—.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Pero sí, lo hago. Siempre he cuestionado un poco la capacidad de Sirius para matar a James y Lily, pero nunca he podido encontrar otra explicación, de que otra manera podría haber ocurrido... ni siquiera habían hablado de Sin embargo, el intercambio.

—No a mí, de todos modos —. Su tono era ligeramente amargo.

—Ese es el segundo mayor arrepentimiento de Canuto—, dijo Harry en voz baja. Remus levantó una ceja. —El primero es intercambiar al Guardián Secreto, obviamente, pero el segundo no decírtelo enseguida; papá quería hacerlo, pero mamá quería hacerlo en persona. Creo que se suponía que debías almorzar o cenar o algo así al día siguiente, donde te lo habrían dicho... —Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba balbuceando y cerró la boca.

—Cena—, susurró Remus. —Fue la cena—. Se aclaró la garganta. —Tengo una pregunta—.

— ¿Sí?—

—Bueno, encontraron el dedo de Peter...—

Harry arrugó la nariz.

—Canuto cree que se lo cortó después de volar la calle—.

Remus cerró los ojos y asintió.

—Y luego se habría escapado a las alcantarillas, ¿verdad?—

—Sí—.

—Y Sirius se rio. Eso es lo que dicen los informes. Que él se reía—.

Remus abrió los ojos.

—Creo que también me reiría si fuera superado por Peter—. Él suspiró.

— ¿Por qué no lo vimos antes? ¡Era una rata!—

—Canuto dijo algo similar—.

—Apuesto a que lo hizo—. Remus suspiró. —Harry, no creo que lo hubiera hecho, pero tengo que preguntar... No fue Sirius quien te lastimó, ¿verdad?—

—No—, dijo Harry.

Remus parecía aliviado, pero no terriblemente sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué la gente sigue preguntando eso?—

— ¿Me dirás qué fue lo que te lastimó?—

—Eh... no lo creo, no—, dijo Harry.

Remus frunció el ceño de repente.

— ¿Dónde está Sirius?— preguntó y Harry supo que no estaba preguntando dónde habían estado viviendo, sino por qué Sirius no había sido el único en dar ayuda médica a Harry o llevarlo a los curanderos.

— ¿Por qué?— Preguntó Harry a la defensiva, luchando por mantener una expresión tranquila.

—Porque por la forma en que hablas de él, y por la forma en que lo defiendes y por la forma en que te defendiste ese día en Londres, creo que es razonable deducir que uno se preocupa por el otro—. Harry asintió. —Y por lo que sabía, o sé, supongo que Sirius, no te dejaría en el estado en que llegaste a mi casa de campo a menos que fuera incapaz de hacer algo al respecto, o no lo supiera, y Dudo mucho que fuera lo último —.

Harry se encogió en sus almohadas. —Estábamos separados—, dijo.

—Me he entrenado mucho. ¿Qué pasó?—

—No puedo, no sé si se me permite decir—, dijo Harry, jugueteando con un hilo perdido en su funda de almohada.

Remus dejó escapar un suspiro.

— ¿Hay alguna manera de que puedas contactarlo?—

_Kreacher_, fue la primera idea de Harry. Había considerado llamar al elfo varias veces en la última semana, pero podrían rastrearlo hasta la familia Black y Grimmauld Place a través del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las criaturas mágicas.

—Yo... tal vez—, dijo Harry. — ¿Por qué?—

Remus miró hacia la puerta y bajó la voz.

—Porque, antes de que hagamos algún tipo de escape, me gustaría estar seguro de que está donde debería estar—.

—Lo está. Lo es—, dijo Harry firmemente. — ¿Y dijiste escapar?—

Remus sonrió a medias. —No será fácil llevarte a casa—, dijo en un susurro, mirando hacia la puerta de nuevo.

—Estás siendo observado como una Snitch y en cuanto salgamos de aquí, el Rastro se reactivará—.

— ¿Quieres decir que está apagado?—

—En los lugares donde se usa mucha magia... aquí, Hogwarts, Gringotts, el Ministerio, el Callejón Diagon... tienden a confundir al Rastreador. Hay barreras que hacen lo mismo—. Harry asintió, pensando en Grimmauld.

—Las calles de Londres muggle, sin embargo...—

—Claro—, dijo Harry. —Si nos marchamos de aquí, ¿podríamos escapar sin el Rastro?—

—Siempre que la magia que utilizaste se haya realizado dentro de este edificio, sí—. Remus hizo una mueca. —Pero la guardia...—

Harry sonrió. —Creo que conozco un camino a casa—, dijo.

— ¿Oh?—

—Necesitaría una varita—, agregó Harry.

Remus levantó una ceja.

— ¿para Hacer qué?—

—No te puedo decir—, dijo Harry. —Todavía no, al menos—.

—Generalmente esas palabras terminaban conmigo en detención—, murmuró Remus, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—La cantidad de veces que James las dijo... ¿Entonces crees que puedes salir?—

—Si tengo una varita—.

Remus exhaló ruidosamente.

—Si te diera la mía...— dijo, sacando una esbelta varita de haya de sus gastadas ropas.

— ¿Cómo me la devolverías?—

—Eh... bueno...— Harry pensó en eso y tuvo que admitir que no tenía idea.

Remus negó con la cabeza de repente.

—Eso no va a funcionar—.

— ¡No sugerí nada!—

—No importaría de todos modos. No puedo darte mi varita porque los Aurores...— Remus sacudió la cabeza hacia la puerta. —...controlan las varitas de todo el mundo al entrar y salir. Lo sabrían tan pronto como intentara irme y me arrastrarían a Azkaban, incluso si de alguna manera te liberaras—.

—No hagamos eso, entonces—, dijo Harry, rápidamente.

—No, a menos que tengas un repuesto que puedas esconder...—

—No—, dijo Remus un poco disculpándose.

Se sentaron en silencio y luego Harry dijo:

—Tal vez... quizás puedas ir por mi varita—.

—Tienes una... Por supuesto que sí. A Sirius nunca le importó mucho la tradición. ¿Quieres que consiga tu varita?—

—Bueno, _no _puedo exactamente buscarla, ¿verdad?— Pregunto Harry con una mueca.

—No—, dijo Remus con ironía. —Supongo que no... ¿Dónde está?—

—Eh...— ¿Dónde lo habría puesto Kreacher después de que se lo hubiera quitado a Harry?

—No estoy completamente seguro—.

—Eso sirve mucho—.

—Fue confiscada—, dijo Harry a la defensiva.

— ¿Por Sirius?—

—No. Por... por nuestro ama de llaves—.

—Siempre dije que Sirius tenía que cuidarse, pero un ama de llaves...— Se rio entre dientes una vez y luego su expresión se volvió muy seria.

— ¿Tendría razón al suponer, entonces, que si su ama de llaves tomó su varita, entonces está en algún lugar de su casa?—

—Probablemente, sí—, dijo Harry, haciendo una mueca.

—Ah—

Eso, pensó Harry, resumía la situación bastante bien.

* * *

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de golpe y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su propia cama, ni en ninguna de las camas de su casa. _Su _cama no tenía almohadas floreadas ni sábanas bordadas. _Su _habitación no tenía papel pintado color crema y rosa. Sin embargo, su habitación tenía fotografías en movimiento. _Así que esta es una casa_ _mágica, al menos. _Alcanzó su varita pero no estaba en su bolsillo. _Maldita sea._

Examinó la fotografía en la mesita de noche. Mostraba a un niño, que tenía unos diez años, y una mujer, que Sirius supuso que era su madre. Ambos tenían el mismo cabello y ojos oscuros y la misma sonrisa descarada. _Sé_ _de quién es esa sonrisa_, se dio cuenta Sirius, pero no podía pensar cómo.

Se levantó de la cama y tropezó hacia la puerta, sus músculos se tensaron dolorosamente. Estaba sin aliento cuando llegó y se arrodilló. El letargo era como estar en Azkaban otra vez, y él lo odiaba. Se sintió débil y se sintió cansado, y esto fue después de grandes cantidades de chocolate, chocolate caliente y siete años de práctica contra los dementores. Supuso que había una razón por la que habían prohibido el uso del Proyecto de Dementor, y por qué, cuándo se había utilizado, a los prisioneros solo se les había dado un pequeño bocado.

Llamó a Voldemort con todos los nombres groseros que podía pensar y luego se puso de pie, utilizando el pomo de la puerta como soporte. En el momento en que su mano tocó el pomo, comenzó un fuerte zumbido.

Escuchó pasos rápidos y tranquilos y luego una voz de mujer dijo:

—Aléjate de la puerta—. Sirius obligó a sus piernas a obedecer y retrocedió unos pasos.

—No lo suficientemente lejos—, espetó ella.

—Ve y siéntate en la cama—.

Sirius hizo lo que le dijeron, pero fue una lucha. Oyó un hechizo murmurado y luego la puerta se abrió y entró una mujer.

Una mujer alta, que era sólo unos centímetros más corta que él, entró en la habitación. Ella tenía el mismo cabello y ojos oscuros que la pareja en la fotografía. Se parecía a la mujer de la fotografía: era, quizás, más bonita y su rostro era más delgado, pero ciertamente no estaba sonriendo. Sirius miró su varita, que estaba directamente sobre su pecho. Su mano no temblaba, incluso un poco. En su otra mano, estaba la mochila de Harry.

—Hola—, dijo, aunque salió más como un graznido, y fijó una débil sonrisa en su rostro, aunque se veía y se sentía como un desastre; Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y arrugadas, su cabello estaba enmarañado y apestaba a sal e Inferi. También estaba excepcionalmente sediento.

—Creo que esto es tuyo—, dijo ella, tirándole la mochila. Estaba húmedo, por dentro y por fuera, y el chocolate estaba saturado de agua, pero de todos modos se metió una fila en la boca. Estaba salada.

—Grafias—, dijo, metiendo otra parte. Ella no parecía saber qué hacer con él.

— ¿Tu sobrino?— Preguntó, asintiendo a la fotografía.

—No—, dijo ella rígidamente.

Sirius lo intentó de nuevo.

—Bonita... bonita casa que tienes aquí—.

Ella le dio una mirada plana. Sirius hizo una mueca cuando algo dentro de él se estremeció.

— ¿Tú... secuestras a la gente a menudo?—

—No eres quien para hablar—. Sirius frunció el ceño. _¿Eso significa que ella sabe quién soy yo? _él se preguntó. _Debe saberlo, y es por eso que ella es tan cautelosa. _La mujer entró unos pasos más en la habitación. _O no tan cauteloso. _Se apartó el flequillo de la cara y se cruzó de brazos, esperando que él dijera algo.

— ¿Donde esta Harry?— preguntó ella finalmente.

—A salvo—, dijo Sirius con voz ronca. _O al menos eso espero._

Sus ojos marrones se estrecharon y se deslizaron sobre su brazo magullado, el corte en su mejilla, su estado general de desorden y se posó sobre su cuello, que sabía que estaba magullado por haber sido estrangulado.

— Sé que es mejor no confiar en tu definición de seguridad —, dijo con frialdad.

—Claramente, me conoces tan bien—, dijo Sirius, intentando sonar sarcástico, pero resultó ser bastante patético.

—Mejor que la mayoría—, dijo, con los ojos entrecerrados de nuevo.

— ¿Quién... quién eres?—

— ¿No me reconoces?— Preguntó, en realidad sonriendo ahora, pero era amargo.

—Sirius, estoy herida—. _Así que ella no estaba faroleando _, pensó Sirius con gravedad, entrecerrando los ojos. Ella parecía vagamente familiar, pero entonces, también lo había hecho su casa cuando él se apareció en ella... ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado.

—No tendrías... agua... un vaso de agua, ¿verdad?— preguntó con esperanza. Sus ojos se estrecharon otra vez, pero ella agitó su varita y conjuró un vaso. Ella lo llenó y se lo pasó. Sirius prácticamente lo inhaló y miró hacia arriba, con los ojos pidiendo más. Hizo una pausa y luego volvió a agitar su varita. Se pasó por otros cinco vasos antes de ser saciado a distancia y lo dejó en la mesilla de noche.

—Me temo que... todavía tengo... no tengo ni idea... de quién eres—.

Ella se movió, luciendo un poco engreída y un poco herida. Mientras lo hacía, Sirius la olía. Su olor, también, era vagamente familiar, y él estaba más inclinado a confiar en eso que en sus ojos. Olió de nuevo, tratando de ser casual al respecto. Sus ojos se ensancharon.

— ¿Mar_... Marlene? _— Sus ojos se estrecharon otra vez y Sirius supo que él tenía razón. Entonces su boca se abrió.

— _¡__Joder!— _Su garganta protestó, pero estaba muerto, así que no importaba. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y se quedó mirando el techo.

—Nunca salí, ¿verdad?—

— ¿Perdón?—

—Estoy... estoy muerto, ¿no?— Ella lo miró fijamente. _Oh, Harry, espero que no lo hayas visto. Espero que estés a salvo. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Prometí que todo estaría bien! _

— ¿Lo estoy?—

—No—, dijo ella lentamente.

—Ve por... James... James. Y Lily—, le dijo Sirius.

—Oh, y Reg—.

— ¿Reg?—

—Regulus. Hermano... Mi hermano,— dijo Sirius con impaciencia. La comprensión cayó en su rostro por un momento, y luego fue reemplazada por la confusión mientras él seguía divagando.

—Nadie más. Lily, James y Reg. Espera... yo... lo haré—. Sacó su espejo del bolsillo con dedos temblorosos y dijo:

—James Potter—. La cara sonriente de James apareció y Sirius comenzó.

—Oye, yo... er... estoy en la casa de Marl...— dijo Sirius, sofocándose un poco; Fue parcialmente emoción y parcialmente cansancio. James solo sonrió

— ¡Sirius!— Marlene gruñó. —No estás muerto—, dijo, sonando como si deseara lo contrario.

James todavía no parecía poder hablar con él, así que supuso que era posible. Sirius dejó su espejo sobre la colcha y se volvió para mirarla.

— ¿Entonces, porque estas aquí?—

—Porque vivo aquí, imbécil—, dijo ella, molesta.

—Pero tú moriste—.

—Casi—, susurró, luego su voz se endureció.

—Si no hubieras estado tan ocupado corriendo detrás de Voldemort tal vez lo sabrías—.

— ¿Así que estás viva?—

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Y estoy vivo?—

—Estabas medio muerto cuando apareciste en mi pasillo—, dijo secamente. Sirius se metió el espejo en el bolsillo.

—Esperaba que murieras la primera noche pero no lo hiciste—.

— ¿Primera no...?—

—Has dormido como un muerto durante tres días, pero te aseguro que estás muy vivo—.

Ella lo miró fijamente con una mirada especulativa.

—Por ahora—.

Sirius no dudó de que ella fuera capaz de matarlo.

—Pero Malfoy...— dijo él.

—Estuve allí, fui uno de los primeros en llegar a tu casa. Se arruinó—.

Nunca se había recuperado del todo de ese día en agosto.

Ella le dio una sonrisa amarga.

—Malfoy estaba allí—, ella estuvo de acuerdo.

—Decidió regocijarse un poco, como siempre lo hace y él... yo...— Ella se enderezó.

—Estaba siendo torturada—.

Sin pensarlo, Sirius la alcanzó pero ella se estremeció y se retiró hacia la puerta.

—Perdí mi memoria a corto plazo. Pensé que todavía estaba en Hogwarts... en mi sexto año, creo.

—Recuerdo que le dije a Malfoy que le contaría a McGonagall y me encargaría de que obtuviera una detención. Luego apareció su elfo doméstico y comenzó a hablar de su hijo. Se dio la vuelta para decirle que se fuera y yo agarré mi varita, Me tiré por la ventana y desaparecí—.

—Los muggles me encontraron cerca de la antigua casa de mis padres y me llevaron a un hospital muggle, pero la medicina muggle no me sirvió para recuperarme la memoria. Probablemente soplé el Estatuto del Secreto unas cuarenta veces, llamé a todos los muggles y dije que señorita Quidditch, pidiendo mi varita, la confiscaron cuando llegué —.

—Sin embargo, había un televisor en mi habitación, y cuando mataron a Lily y James, lo vi en las noticias muggles, no por supuesto, pero llené los espacios en blanco, y salí de él. Comencé a recordar poco cosas, pero sabía que todavía necesitaba ayuda, así que robé mi varita y me fui a San Mungo—.

—Dumbledore fue notificado y vino a informarme sobre lo que había sucedido en los meses que había estado en el hospital muggle. Descubrí que eras un traidor...— Escupió la palabra.

—...que mataste a Peter y que Harry fue enviado a vivir con la horrible hermana de Lily. Remus vino a visitarme... estaba angustiado, no es que te importe...—

Ella suspiró.

—Me estaba mejorando. Estaba recordando cosas e iba a ayudar, a declarar contra los Mortífagos en todas las pruebas y luego... y luego... yo... Alice y Frank aparecieron en mi sala. No pude. Manejarlo. Me fui tan pronto como los Sanadores me dijeron que estaba sana y me mudé aquí —.

— ¿Y has estado sola todo este tiempo?— Preguntó Sirius en voz baja.

Esa no era la Marlene que él conocía en absoluto; Siempre le había gustado estar cerca de la gente.

—Tuve un gato, pero murió el año pasado—, dijo breve.

Su rostro no había cambiado todo el tiempo; su mandíbula había sido apretada, sus ojos no estaban del todo allí. Era una mirada con la que Sirius estaba muy familiarizado, después de haber pasado años en Azkaban.

— ¿Qué... qué te hizo el mundo, Marly?— preguntó con voz ronca.

Su expresión en blanco se convirtió en una enojada por el antiguo apodo y su varita escupió un torrente de magia rosa y dorada.

— ¿El mundo?— preguntó ella, fríamente furiosa.

—El mundo no me hizo nada, Sirius, fuiste tú y tus amigos los Mortífagos—.

Sirius no estaba seguro de qué decir a eso. No era un Mortífago, pero conociendo a Marlene, estaría aturdido o silenciado antes de que pudiera pronunciar las palabras. En cambio, él sólo esperó.

Esto parecía molestarla.

— ¿Vas a sentarte allí?— ella preguntó.

— ¿Qué más debería... estar haciendo?— Preguntó Sirius, frotando distraídamente un hematoma particularmente doloroso en su garganta.

—Voy a hablar... si quieres que...—

—No quiero que me hables—.

—Mentirosa—, fue todo lo que logró decir mientras su cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente.

— ¿Perdón?—

—Estás... disculpada, pero sigues mintiendo. Si no quisieras... hablar, me habrías entregado directamente a ellos... a los Dementores o me habrías matado tú misma—.

— ¿Te estás quejando?— ella preguntó.

—En absoluto... solo me pregunto... ¿Puedo hablar contigo o no?— Hablar era lo último que tenía ganas de hacer, pero si ella estaba dispuesta a escuchar, no veía que tenía muchas opciones.

Una expresión cautelosa cruzó su rostro.

—Tienes dos minutos—.

* * *

Y comienzan las explicaciones para Marlene me imagino que nadie se esperaba esto eh? Les dije que vendrían cosas buenas en fin ya saben la cajita de abajo para los comentarios y sugerencias nos leemos pronto bye ^^


	17. Lunático y Canuto

**Agradecimientos:** Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a):** MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a):** lavida134

**Título:** Innocent — Inocente

**Summary:** El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado:** Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link:** s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todo los lectores de habla hispana.

* * *

Capítulo XVII — Lunático y Canuto

Remus estaba muy, muy quieto.

— ¿Confiarías en mí?— preguntó, por fin. Parecía que podría llorar.

Harry asintió, rogando que no se arrepintiera de esto, rogando que Remus le creyera honestamente, en lugar de decir que lo hizo. Remus no podría decirle a nadie dónde estaba Sirius debido al encantamiento de Fidelio, pero todavía podría molestar a Canuto y sacarlo.

Harry hizo un gesto para que Remus se acercara (no había forma de que corriera el riesgo de que lo escucharan) y respiró:

—Hemos estado viviendo en el Número Doce, Grimmauld Place—.

Los ojos de Remus se ensancharon.

— ¡Estas bromeando!— Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Y nadie pensó en mirar allí desde antes de que te tomaran porque todos sabemos lo mucho que lo odiaba...— Remus volvió a negar con la cabeza.

— ¿Te fijaste en sus vecinos?—

— ¿Nuestros vecinos?— Harry pregunto desconcertado. _Estoy bastante seguro de que Snape dijo algo sobre eso cuando visitó._

— ¿Tú no lo sabes?— Preguntó Remus.

— ¿Saber qué?— Pregunto Harry

—Sobre Marlene—.

—Ella está muerta—, dijo Harry. —Ella murió en la guerra—.

Remus negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, pero no dijo más sobre el tema.

—Número Doce—, continuó pensativo.

—Eso explica el Rastro también... el Ministerio no detectaría tanto como un estornudo porque ese viejo lugar está tan fuertemente protegido—.

—No tienes ni idea—, murmuró Harry.

—Increíble—, dijo Remus. —Me había estado preguntando cómo se las arreglaría Sirius sin magia. Resulta que no ha estado en absoluto sin ella—. Él sonrió.

—Gracias, Harry, por decirme—.

—No dirás nada, ¿verdad?— Pregunto Harry, nervioso. Pensó que confiaba en Remus, pero aún era mejor que no supiera sobre el encantamiento de Fidelio; Remus probablemente creyó que Harry le había mentido a Fudge cuando lo mencionó ahora que sabía que Harry no había tomado el Veritaserum.

—No—, le aseguró Remus.

—Gracias—.

Remus se puso de pie. —Voy a irme ahora. Podrías estar en casa esta noche—.

Harry no pudo detener la sonrisa esperanzada que se pegó en su rostro.

Remus se quitó la túnica y se la metió en el bolsillo antes de abandonar el área de recepción, de modo que cuando salió del hospital, llevaba un par de jeans desgastados (realmente necesitaba nuevos) y una camisa desgastada.

Nadie lo miró por segunda vez mientras caminaba, aparentemente fuera del aire, para unirse al mar de muggles.

Se agachó por un callejón al lado de una librería y, al revisar si había muggles, sacó su varita y giró en el lugar, concentrándose en el pequeño parque frente al Número Doce, donde él, James y Peter a menudo se habían encontrado con Sirius durante las vacaciones. Y más tarde, a donde habían venido para que Sirius pudiera reunirse con Regulus.

Parecía justo como lo recordaba; un cuadrado de pasto escaso rodeado de setos y una valla de hierro oxidado.

Salió de un grupo de arbustos, se alisó la túnica y salió y cruzó la calle.

Podía ver el Número Doce, pero tenía que luchar para mantenerlo a la vista; Sus ojos trataron de vagar hacia las casas a ambos lados. Esa no era una nueva medida de seguridad: Orión Black lo había presentado, junto con varios otros en el verano después del tercer año para tratar de evitar que James, Remus y Peter visitaran.

Remus subió los escalones de piedra desgastados. La puerta era negra con una aldaba de serpientes, pero ninguna de ellas parecía tan sucia como el resto de la casa; pensó que la puerta había sido repintada y la aldaba pulida.

Remus alcanzó el timbre y se lo pensó mejor. Le dio un empujón a la puerta pero no se movió. Lo golpeó una vez con su varita, murmurando, — _Alohomora _—. Se abrió y Remus entró en el pasillo negro. La puerta se cerró con un clic detrás de él, haciéndole saltar. Convocó su coraje de Gryffindor y dio un paso adelante. El suelo crujió ruidosamente.

Todo el pasillo se iluminó. Remus saltó y miró a su alrededor en busca de Sirius, o tal vez el ama de llaves que Harry había mencionado, pero ninguno estaba allí. _Debe estar encantado_, pensó, mirando las paredes. La casa no se veía tan siniestra en la cálida luz naranja; Las paredes eran verdes, no negras, y el suelo ya no era un hoyo sin fondo, sino tablas oscuras. Remus dio otro paso tentativo hacia adelante.

Cuando no pasó nada, tomó otro y trató de recordar el diseño. Todavía no tenía idea de adónde iba cuando llegó al pie de una escalera. Había otra escalera a su izquierda, pero eso se dirigía hacia abajo. Remus frunció el ceño.

—Arriba vamos, entonces—, murmuró. Las escaleras no crujían como había esperado que lo hicieran y se le ocurrió que Sirius, y posiblemente Harry, había hecho un gran esfuerzo para hacer que la casa fuera habitable.

El primer piso estaba en silencio, al igual que el segundo y el tercero. Remus estaba empezando a preguntarse si debería haber bajado las escaleras primero cuando llegó al cuarto piso y escuchó voces saliendo de una puerta entreabierta.

Llamó silenciosamente y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Harry?— escuchó a alguien decir con voz ronca.

Sirius estaba luchando por salir de su cama, mientras que un elfo doméstico anciano intentaba empujarlo hacia abajo. Su expresión esperanzada, casi desesperada, se desvaneció cuando vio a Remus. El elfo hizo un ruido de sobresalto y dejó de luchar contra Sirius; en cambio, sus ojos inyectados de sangre se estrecharon y dio un paso hacia Remus, con las manos levantadas amenazadoramente.

Remus rápidamente bajó su varita y levantó las manos para que Sirius pudiera ver que estaban vacías; Si Harry estaba equivocado, y Sirius en realidad _era _un asesino, entonces esta era la cosa más estúpida que había hecho.

—Kreacher—, dijo Sirius, levantando su propia varita. La apuntó en Remus.

—Estoy un poco decepcionado, Sirius—, dijo Remus, tratando de ocultar lo nervioso que estaba.

—Ningún abrazo. Ni siquiera un apretón de manos para saludar a tu viejo amigo—. La varita de Sirius bajó un poco, pero no mucho.

— ¿Viejo amigo?— Preguntó débilmente, logrando pararse esta vez, aunque sostuvo el poste de la cama en busca de apoyo.

—La última vez que nos vimos, no querías ser amigos—. Remus frunció el ceño.

—Y, si no me falla la memoria, me saludaste de la misma manera, con una varita—.

—La hipocresía siempre ha sido un problema mío—, admitió Remus. Sirius sonrió levemente y bajó su varita; le temblaba el brazo y apenas podía sostenerlo.

—Te ves terrible—.

Y lo estaba. El Sirius que había visto en Londres hacía unos meses no parecía que hubiera pasado siete años de su vida en Azkaban.

Este si lo parecía; llevaba una túnica arrugada, manchada de sangre y chamuscada, llevaba una semana de barba y tenía el pelo enmarañado. También estaba pálido, sudoroso y sus ojos febriles. Remus también vio moretones en su cuello, como los que Harry había tenido.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?—

—Nada estoy bien—.

—Delirante—, gruñó el elfo.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada.

— ¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Está bien?— Sirius intentó mirar a Remus y se balanceó sobre sus pies. Tuvo que sentarse en la cama. Remus trató de dar un paso hacia él, preocupado, pero el elfo hizo un ruido de enojo y no lo dejó acercarse.

—Harry está en San Mungo—, dijo Remus, retrocediendo. Sirius perdió el poco color que tenía. —Está perfectamente bien, aunque no lo estaba cuando llegó a mi casa—.

La expresión tomada de Sirius se alivió un poco.

— ¿Por qué te envió?—

— ¿Quién dice que lo hizo?—

—Nunca me habrías encontrado si él no lo hubiera hecho—, dijo Sirius, con certeza. Remus se sorprendió ante eso, pero toda la curiosidad sobre el asunto dejó su mente cuando Sirius volvió a levantar su propia varita. Remus miró a su propia varita desechada. No tenía intención de usarla, pero se sentía desnudo sin ella.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Has venido a arrestarme?—

—Baja eso—, dijo Remus, asintiendo a la mano temblorosa de Sirius. Sirius le frunció el ceño y trató de sostener su mano.

—No, no he venido a eso—.

— ¿Qué?— Dijo Sirius, bajando su varita otra vez.

—Creo que Harry no estaría contento conmigo si lo hiciera—.

El fantasma de una sonrisa cruzó el rostro cansado de Sirius.

—Es un buen niño—.

—Lo sé—.

Sirius lo miró con curiosidad y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que no quisiste escucharlo ese día en Londres, pero si estás dispuesto a escuchar, te lo contaré—

— ¿Peter?— Preguntó Remus.

La boca de Sirius se abrió.

— ¿_Sabes? _— Eso parecía ser demasiado para la ya débil voz de Sirius; Hizo un sonido ahogado y se aclaró la garganta varias veces. Finalmente, miró de nuevo a Remus, todavía pareciendo aturdido.

—Cierra la boca, Sirius, pareces un Dementor—.

La boca de Sirius se cerró de golpe.

—Harry—, dijo después de un momento.

—Harry—, estuvo de acuerdo Remus.

—No puedo creer que te quedaras quieto el tiempo suficiente para que él lo explicara—, dijo Sirius, riendo.

Sus risas se convirtieron en tos y tuvo que sentarse de nuevo. Remus lo miró, preocupado, y esta vez el elfo estaba tan ocupado forzando una taza caliente en las manos de Sirius que Remus pudo acercarse a la cama.

Cuando Sirius terminó lo que había en la taza y dejó de toser, Remus dijo:

—Por supuesto que escuché. No viste su rostro; ¿recuerdas esa mirada que James solía tener...—

—Recuerdo cada mirada que James solía tener—, dijo Sirius suavemente.

Remus sonrió levemente.

—Aquella en la que tenía algo importante que decir...—

—...donde tenía su mandíbula apretada y en realidad no fruncía el ceño, pero ¿sabías que tenía ganas de hacerlo?—

—La misma—, dijo Remus.

—Cuando Harry lo hace, sus ojos brillan como los de Lily—, dijo Sirius.

—Lo sé—, dijo Remus.

— ¿Así que nos crees? ¿A mí? —

—Lo suficiente para venir aquí y tirar mi varita—. Dijo Remus.

Sirius le dio una mirada astuta.

— ¿Realmente me crees, o solo estás esperando?—

—No estoy acostumbrada a que nadie me lea tan fácilmente—, dijo Remus, sentándose en el borde de la cama de Sirius.

—Y un poco de ambos, creo. Ciertamente tiene sentido; Peter siempre estuvo ocupado o lejos, nunca se lastimó en las misiones... ¿Cuándo crees que se volvió un espía?—

— ¿Un año antes? Tal vez nunca se volvió un espía, y siempre fue así. No lo sé. ¿Importa?—

—En realidad no—, admitió Remus. —Me lo estaba preguntando—.

—Lo odio—, susurró Sirius. Cualquier duda que Remus todavía tuviera sobre si la historia de Sirius era verdadera o no se evaporó con esas dos palabras, porque en ellas había odio, traición y había enterrado mucho, mucho más profundo, dolor. Una emoción tan profunda que no podía ser falsificada.

—Y lo siento—.

— ¿Por qué?—

—Por pensar que eras el espía. Por creer siempre qué harías menos por ellos de lo que yo haría. Por no decirte tan pronto como hicimos el intercambio—.

Remus inclinó la cabeza.

—También lo siento, por pensar tan mal de ti. Y lamento no haberte visitado ni escrito—. El tragó. —Incluso si fueras culpable, te lo debía—.

—Está bien—, dijo Sirius. —Oh, solo para que sepas...— Se quitó las dos mangas y, aunque sus antebrazos estaban magullados, obviamente no había sido marcado. Remus retiró sus propias mangas para mostrar sus cicatrices en los brazos. Sirius asintió y luego hizo una mueca. Por un momento, Remus pensó que estábamos a punto de enfermarnos, pero respiró hondo y aceptó otra bebida del elfo.

—Voy a odiar el chocolate caliente al final de esto—, murmuró Sirius, mirando su taza con la nariz arrugada.

Remus abrió la boca para preguntarle qué le había pasado otra vez, no se parecía a ninguna enfermedad normal, pero sabía que Sirius simplemente ignoraría la pregunta.

— ¿Amigos?— preguntó en cambio, extendiendo la mano.

—Hermanos—, dijo Sirius, estrechando la mano de Remus. De repente, parecía incierto. —Si...si todavía...—

—Por supuesto, Canuto—, dijo Remus, rodando los ojos. Abrazó a Sirius, gentilmente por lo frágil que se veía, y luego se retiró.

—No es contagioso, ¿verdad?—

—No—, dijo Sirius. —Es sólo una intoxicación alimentaria—. Miró al elfo. —No sé cómo lo hiciste—.

—Kreacher está pasando meses recuperándose, aunque Kreacher no tiene experiencia como el Maestro Sirius, y Kreacher no está sabiendo comer chocolate—.

— ¿Meses?— Sirius gimió. — ¡No puedo pasar meses en la cama!—

—Pasaste años en Azkaban—, señaló Remus.

—Me paseé—, suspiró Sirius. —Enloquecí a todos... er, los volví más locos—.

— ¿Todavía no puedes estar sin tu paseo diario?—

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Termino masticando los muebles—.

Remus sabría que llevaría tiempo, hasta que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran, pero la facilidad con la que volvieron a caer en viejos patrones le aseguró que la falta de James y Peter, y los siete, casi ocho años sin El contacto no había arruinado su amistad. Los cimientos todavía estaban allí, corroídos en algunos lugares, pero allí. Podrían arreglarlo.

Sirius sacó una caja de Ranas de Chocolate de la mesita de noche, desenvolvió una y se la metió en la boca.

—El chocolate es malo para los perros—, dijo Remus en voz baja.

Sirius sonrió.

—Ya estoy enfermo—. Le lanzó un dulce a Remus, quien lo atrapó por reflejo.

—Eso y tú tienes un interior más estable que un caldero de hierro fundido—, murmuró, desenvolviendo la Rana.

—Exacto—, estuvo de acuerdo Sirius. Se quedó callado y luego dijo:

— ¿Así que Harry está en San Mungo?—

—Sí—. Remus miró su reloj y maldijo.

—Probablemente se esté preguntando dónde estoy—.

— ¿En qué sección de San Mungo?— Sirius preguntó casualmente.

—El cuarto de pediatría de la reina Maeve en el cuarto... conozco esa mirada—, dijo Remus advirtiendo.

—Sirius...—

Sirius rápidamente asumió una expresión inocente que probablemente habría engañado a alguien más.

— ¿Qué?—

—Casi no puedes pararte—, dijo Remus.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

—Puedo manejarlo—.

—No seas terco—, dijo Remus sin rodeos.

—No puedo dejarlo allí, Lunático—, susurró Sirius.

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas. Puedo tenerlo en casa esta noche si me das su varita—.

—Tú... ¿ayudarías?— Preguntó Sirius.

—Es por eso que estoy aquí—.

—Pero el ministerio...—

—No me importa lo que piense el Ministerio—.

— ¿Dumbledore, sin embargo? Seguramente es...—

—Dumbledore quiere lo mejor para Harry y eso es tenerlo feliz y seguro. El Ministerio ha tenido poca suerte de encontrarlo aquí, así que Voldemort ciertamente no podrá, si regresa o cuando regrese, y por la forma en que Harry ha estado molestando a alguien quien te insulta, yo diría que prefiere disfrutar de tu compañía, así que eso cubre la parte feliz. Ahora... ¿su varita?

Antes de que Sirius pudiera decir algo, el elfo desapareció. Reapareció solo un segundo después, haciendo que Sirius se estremeciera otra vez, acunando la varita de Harry contra su pecho.

—Lo cuidaré—, prometió Remus. Kreacher lo pasó y se inclinó ligeramente antes de retirarse detrás de Sirius.

Remus lo metió en su bolsillo y sacó el suyo del piso.

—Yo debería irme—.

Sirius asintió.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?—

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

—Quédate en la cama, Sirius. Volveré en un rato—.

Remus salió de la habitación mientras Kreacher forzaba otra taza de chocolate caliente en las manos de Sirius.

_Haré que me diga lo que él y Harry estaban haciendo_, se dijo a sí mismo. _Y luego veré si puedo hacer algo por esos moretones. _Remus salió de la casa y cerró la puerta con un movimiento de su varita. Tuvo un salto definitivo en su paso cuando se dirigió a la derecha, pasando por Número Once, y se dio cuenta de que no se había sentido tan alegre en años.

Desapareció al final de la calle y se encontró en el mismo callejón, junto a la librería, de donde había salido. Remus se dio unas palmaditas en los bolsillos para comprobar que todavía tenía las dos varitas y luego se acercó al muñeco feo en la ventana de Purge y Dowse Ltd.

—Estoy aquí para visitar a Harry Potter—.

El maniquí asintió levemente y Remus se dirigió a través del cristal hacia la zona de recepción de San Mungo, donde fue inmediatamente interceptado por Ojo Loco Moody.

—Lupin—, dijo el Auror canoso.

—Ojo loco—, dijo Remus, sonriendo mientras pasaba su varita.

La boca cicatrizada del Auror se contrajo.

— ¿Estás Aquí para ver al niño?—

— ¿Si porque?—

—Alguna bruja del Ministerio estaba hablando con él antes—, dijo Ojo Loco, devolviendo la varita.

—Parece que lo estarán moviendo por la mañana—.

_No si tengo algo que ver con eso. _Las cejas de Remus subieron.

— ¿A Dónde?—

—De vuelta a los muggles—, dijo Ojo Loco. —Aparentemente el niño no estaba muy feliz. Los curanderos llamaron a Dumbledore. Él está con él ahora, me pidió que te enviara—.

Remus se despidió rápidamente y se dirigió al ascensor más cercano. Mientras lo esperaba, pensó que probablemente hubiera sido más rápido subir las escaleras. Se dio la vuelta justo cuando las puertas se abrieron.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, entró y apretó el botón del cuarto piso.

Se detuvo dos veces, una en el primer piso y otra en el tercero para admitir a un Sanador con una túnica verde lima y una bruja en negro. Remus saludó a Mary McDonald y su hermana Susan, que generalmente lo trataban si tenía una luna llena. ...y luego salió al pasillo del cuarto piso y tomó el primer juego de puertas dobles a la izquierda en otro corredor, denominado _Área Pediátrica de La Reina Maeve_.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de unicornios y dragones, y los duendes pintados siguieron su progreso por el pasillo, haciendo muecas graciosas. Remus lo sabía razonablemente bien; su madre había sido una sanadora (ella renunció después de que lo mordieron) y era capaz de sacarlo de casa la mayoría de las veces, pero ocasionalmente lo había traído aquí.

Su habitación se encontraba en el pasillo del lado derecho que, según un letrero, indicaba que se trataba de _lesiones provocadas _por _criaturas_, mientras que Harry estaba en una habitación al final del corredor de _Admisiones Generales._

* * *

Después de que los Aurores verificaron su varita, Remus entró en la habitación y se encontró con una visión bastante extraña; el contenido de la bandeja de la cena de Harry había sido ignorado y colocado en su mesilla de noche, mientras que la bandeja descansaba sobre las rodillas de Harry, entre él y Dumbledore, y tenía una torre de tarjetas de aspecto bastante complejo.

Los extremos de la barba de Dumbledore estaban ennegrecidos y la nariz de Harry estaba cubierta de hollín.

Cuando Remus cerró la puerta, la torre explotó y Harry se echó a reír.

— ¿Fuiste tú o yo?— Preguntó Dumbledore.

—Yo... er... no estoy seguro—, dijo Harry.

—Ambos toman un gragea entonces—, dijo alegremente Dumbledore.

Hubo un susurro y luego Harry puso algo en su boca e hizo una mueca.

—Mugre, —dijo.

Dumbledore fue más lento al elegir el suyo.

—Espero que esto sea una fresa—, dijo. —Yo mismo me encontré con un vómito saboreado en mi juventud y perdí mi gusto por ellos—. Hubo una pausa y luego Dumbledore tomó un pañuelo y escupió algo en él.

—Ahora recuerdo por qué; carne cruda—.

—Urgh—.

—Mis sentimientos exactamente, querido muchacho. Puedes comenzar el siguiente—. Remus se aclaró la garganta cuando Harry tomó una tarjeta. Ambos levantaron la vista con aire de culpabilidad, aparentemente notando a Remus por primera vez.

—Ah, Remus!— Dumbledore exclamó. — ¿Una gragea de Bertie Botts?—

—No, gracias—, dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

—Tuve una experiencia desafortunada con un gusano de lombriz hace unos años...—

—Dudley me hizo comer un gusano una vez—, dijo Harry, haciendo una mueca. Dumbledore lo miró con interés, sus ojos brillaban. Se encogió de hombros.

—No fue tan malo como piensas—.

—Sirius siempre podría comer cualquier cosa también—, dijo Remus, recordando cambiar su sonrisa por una mueca en el último momento.

Algo en los ojos de Harry se apagó y por un momento su mente obviamente no estaba en su pequeña habitación de hospital. Dumbledore miró a Remus, preocupado, y Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Sí—, dijo Harry con una risa falsa. Rápidamente colocó una tarjeta y dijo:

—Su turno, profesor—.

Dumbledore agregó otra carta.

—Este tendrá que ser mi último juego, querido muchacho. A Minerva no le gustó que la dejara—.

—Lo siento—, dijo Harry.

—No me importa en lo más mínimo—, le aseguró Dumbledore.

—Gracias Señor—.

Dumbledore sonrió para reconocer la gratitud y luego agitó una mano en los cimientos de su torre de cartas.

—Creo que es tu turno, Harry—. Harry asintió, su rostro se arrugó con concentración cuando colocó una tarjeta encima de la de Dumbledore y esperó unos momentos. Continuaron intercambiando cartas y la torre volvió a tomar forma.

Remus fue golpeado por la nostalgia, y recordó que James y Sirius tenían juegos regulares de Snap Explosivo, o que usaban las cartas para construir torres y, a medida que crecían, modelos de La Cabaña de los Gritos o El Banco Gringotts. En algún lugar de su casa tenía una fotografía del Hogwarts a pequeña escala que habían construido a principios del séptimo año.

Harry fue el que causó que explotara esta vez mientras trataba de balancear una carta sobre otra. Dejó escapar un grito mientras se quemaba bajo sus dedos y luego sacó una gragea de la caja que le ofreció Dumbledore. Harry examinó el pequeño gragea verde y, con un poco más de aprensión que antes, se lo puso en la boca. Se relajó un momento después y dijo:

—Menta—.

Dumbledore sonrió y barrió las cartas en una pila con un gesto de su mano. Puso la caja de grageas encima.

—Puedes quedarte con esto—, dijo amablemente, pasándoselo a Harry.

—Me gusta, ¿cómo un regalo?— Preguntó Harry, mirándolo fijamente, aturdido.

— ¿No estás acostumbrado a los regalos?— Preguntó Dumbledore, frunciendo el ceño.

—Canuto es el único que alguna vez...— lo cortó, sonrojándose. Remus cerró sus manos en puños y luego se las metió en los bolsillos.

El ceño de Dumbledore se profundizó.

—Ya veo. Quizás hablaré con Petunia sobre eso cuando te dejemos en casa por la mañana—.

—No, por favor, no. Señor. Ellos...— Harry pareció pensar mejor en lo que iba a decir y cerró la boca.

—Hablaremos más por la mañana—, dijo Dumbledore después de un momento. Estrechó la mano de Harry y dijo:

—Remus, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?— Remus siguió al Director fuera de la habitación del hospital, sintiéndose como si tuviera quince años otra vez y estuviera en problemas. _Seguramente él no sabe lo que estoy planeando..._

— ¿Confío en que Alastor te haya encontrado?—

—Sí, señor—, dijo Remus con cuidado.

—Dijo que Harry no tomó la noticia de moverse terriblemente bien—.

—A menudo es difícil tomar bien las noticias cuando te gritan—, suspiró Dumbledore, —aunque esas noticias hubieran sido difíciles de escuchar sin importar de quién vinieran—.

— ¿Está bien al respecto ahora?—

—Tal vez no, pero él lo ha aceptado—. Remus no dijo nada.

—Esperaba que pudieras acompañarnos en la mañana—, continuó Dumbledore.

— ¿Yo?—

—Harry ha venido a confiar en ti. Estará mucho más dispuesto a participar si estás allí—.

— ¿Así que me estás usando para hacer que él lo acepte?— Preguntó Remus.

—Simplemente esperaba qué hicieras más fácil una situación difícil al proporcionarle un mínimo de familiaridad—, dijo Dumbledore con suavidad.

Eso hizo que Remus se sintiera un poco mejor.

— ¿Situación difícil?—

—Harry está encariñado con su padrino—, dijo Dumbledore, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, —y no, si tengo razón, de su tía, tío y primo—.

—También tengo esa impresión—, dijo Remus.

—También creo que el sentimiento es mutuo y, como tal, no he informado a Petunia—.

— ¿Solo vas a aparecer?—

—Siento que eso podría ser lo mejor—, dijo Dumbledore con tristeza.

—No deseo creer lo peor, pero si les diera una advertencia, pueden inventar excusas o simplemente no estar en casa cuando pasemos por allí. No podemos permitirnos esa oportunidad porque puede darle a Sirius la oportunidad de recuperar a Harry—.

— En privado, Remus no creía que Sirius estuviera en ningún estado para recuperar a nadie, pero no lo dijo.

—También tengo la intención de hablar con Petunia sobre la posibilidad de que tengas a Harry los fines de semana. Eso será más fácil si estás presente, creo—.

— ¿Por qué ahora?— Remus preguntó y no tuvo que fingir su tono ligeramente amargo.

—Porque él ha estado expuesto a nuestro mundo—, dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro silencioso.

—Es cierto que bastante más pronto y más abruptamente de lo que esperaba, pero eso no se puede cambiar. No creo que lo tomaría bien si tuviéramos que arrancar todo eso en unas pocas horas—.

—Probablemente no—.

— ¿Estás dispuesto a asumir la responsabilidad?—

—Sí, señor—, dijo Remus.

—Espléndido—, dijo Dumbledore, radiante. —Te veré mañana por la mañana—.

— ¿A qué hora?—

— A las Nueve lo harán—, le dijo Dumbledore. Salió por el pasillo, con su brillante sombrero naranja rozando el techo.

Remus tragó, sintiéndose un poco culpable por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y luego empujó eso hacia abajo. _Si Dumbledore supiera la verdad, no le importaría_. ¡_Merlín, probablemente me ayudaría! _Remus se rio en voz baja,los Aurores en guardia lo miraron con extrañeza y regresaron a la habitación de Harry, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

— ¿Lo obtuviste?— Harry pregunto emocionado. Remus sacó la varita y se la pasó.

—Gracias—. Harry lo escondió de la vista, debajo de su almohada y luego miró a Remus con aprensión. — ¿Tú... Viste en casa a Canuto?—

—Él lo estaba—. La cara de Harry se iluminó de alivio. Luego frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Fue perfectamente civilizado, Harry—, agregó Remus.

La expresión de Harry se aclaró.

— ¿Todavía está en casa, entonces?—

—No está realmente en condiciones de moverse—, dijo Remus.

— ¿Qué está mal con él?— Harry exigió, pareciéndose más a James en ese momento de lo que Remus había visto nunca.

—Shh—, dijo Remus, mirando hacia la puerta.

Harry parecía mortificado por su error.

— ¡Lo siento! ¿Está herido?—

—Algunos cortes y moretones—, dijo Remus. La expresión de Harry parpadeó.

—Él dice que también tiene intoxicación alimenticia, pero eso es probablemente de todo el chocolate que parece haber estado comiendo...¿Harry?—.

Harry se había puesto muy pálido y la preocupación se desvanecía en oleadas.

Harry miró a Remus.

—Puedes olerlo, ¿verdad?—

—Cómo...—

—Tú lo hueles—, dijo Harry. —No creo que te des cuenta que lo haces, pero lo haces—.

—La mayoría de la gente no se da cuenta—.

—La mayoría de la gente no vive con hombres-perro—.

Remus sonrió y, con la facilidad de la experiencia, retorció el tema.

—Cierto... Hablando de hombres perros, el tuyo está ansioso por verte—.

La cara de Harry se iluminó de nuevo y la última culpa de Remus por conspirar para sacarlo desapareció; cualquier cosa que hiciera feliz a un niño de nueve años, y que no involucrara explosivos, no podría ser algo malo.

—Deberías irte, entonces—, dijo Harry después de un momento.

— ¿Eh?— Preguntó Remus.

—Así, ellos no sospechan de ti—. Remus sonrió levemente.

—Quiero decir, si te vas y cinco minutos después no estoy aquí, será bastante obvio lo que sucedió. Sin embargo, si vas ahora, puedes ir a casa y estar allí cuando empiecen a hacer preguntas—.

— ¿Y con qué sugieres que responda?—

—Tú eres el Merodeador—, dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Canuto dice que puedes hablar para salir de cualquier cosa—.

—Casi cualquier cosa—, dijo Remus. Harry levantó una ceja.

—James y Sirius siempre fueron buenos para ver a través de mí—. _U oler, más bien, pero por lo general podría hacer lo mismo... _Oler las mentiras generalmente requiere un esfuerzo consciente, a menos que la persona sea una mala mentirosa. Cuanto mejor eran, más difícil era captar, lo que hacía que fuera fácil perderse lo que realmente se decía. No tenía sentido saber que alguien estaba mintiendo si uno no sabía de qué estaban mintiendo. Como resultado, Remus confiaba en sus oídos y ojos si podía.

—Apuesto a que lo eran—, dijo Harry, con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que Remus se preguntara qué historias le había contado Sirius. El no pregunto.

—Supongo que es bueno que no sea ninguno de los dos a los que tengas que convencer—.

— Algo muy bueno—, acordó Remus, sonriendo. Se movió en su silla.

— ¿Dónde te encontraré, entonces?—

— ¿Nos veremos?—

—Le dije a tu padrino que te llevaría a casa—, dijo Remus, alzando una ceja. —No esperas que te deje vagando por Londres por tu cuenta, ¿verdad?—

—Con suerte no tendré que deambular en absoluto—, dijo Harry, algo ambiguo.

—Pero está bien...—

—Llegas tarde—, dijo Harry, sorprendiendo a Remus; Remus, según lo planeado, se había ido a casa y permaneció allí durante varias horas después de haberse reunido con Harry a las nueve. Probablemente solo habían pasado unos minutos, pero Harry se moría por entrar y ver a su padrino. _Remus dijo que dijo que tenía una intoxicación_ _alimenticia... Apuesto a mi varita que aún está enfermo por esa horrible poción. _Harry pensó, con una mirada ansiosa hacia el Número Doce.

—Dumbledore vino a mi casa para decirme que habías desaparecido—, dijo Remus. —Nadie vio ni escuchó nada, aparentemente—, agregó, viéndose un poco impresionado.

—El hospital enmascaró al Rastreador y las guardas borraron la magia que dejaste allí; aparentemente es malo para los pacientes. Fudge estaba furioso. Y, todo lo que encontraron fue una sábana manchada de té debajo de la cama—.

—Oh, eso—, dijo Harry, moviéndose bajo el escrutinio de Remus.

—Sí, eso. Me preguntaba dónde lo ibas a poner—. Harry frunció los labios pero no pudo lograr una sonrisa adecuada ahora que estaban tan cerca de casa y no sabía qué esperar de Canuto. Remus había mencionado que estaba enfermo, pero ¿qué tan mal?

—Dumbledore lo encontró divertido, creo—. La culpa se retorcía en su estómago. — ¿Estaba en San Mungo de nuevo?—

—Sí—, dijo Remus, haciendo una mueca.

—Parece que no puede quedarse en Hogwarts hoy; creo que ahora está en el Ministerio—.

— ¿Cree que estás en casa?—

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Le dije que estaría patrullando Londres esta noche—. Él volvió a negar con la cabeza y murmuró:

—Todavía no puedo creer que le haya mentido—.

—Lo siento—, dijo Harry. —Es mi cul...—

—Elegí esto de buena gana—, dijo Remus gentilmente.

—Es más, no puedo creer que me creyó; el único secreto que he podido ocultarle es el secreto de Animago y no es realmente mío—.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— Pregunto Harry —Eres un lobo, ¿verdad?—

—Bueno, sí...—

—Y Dumbledore lo sabe—, dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño, —así que eso no tiene ningún sentido...—

La expresión de Remus se cerró completamente.

—Sirius probablemente está muy preocupado—, dijo, mirando su reloj. Todos los pensamientos de lobos y Dumbledore huyeron.

— ¿Listo?— Preguntó Remus, notando la cara esperanzada de Harry.

Harry caminó al lado de Remus, esperando que nadie mirara, o, si lo estuvieran, que no se dieran cuenta de que llevaba puesto el pijama del hospital.

Estaba a punto de estallar con... no emociones, no pensamientos, sino _algo_; Parecía que tardaban una eternidad en cruzar la calle y subir los escalones de Grimmauld, pero no se atrevía a correr en caso de que alguien estuviera mirando.

Remus buscó su varita en su bolsillo para poder abrir la puerta principal, pero era demasiado lento y la varita de Harry ya estaba en su mano. Lo golpeó en la puerta como había visto hacer a Canuto, sintiéndose seguro de usar magia ahora que estaba dentro del encantamiento Fidelio y protegido por las barreras de la casa. No pasó nada. Irritado, lo golpeó de nuevo y si lo hizo bien esa vez o fue su desesperación respondiendo, la puerta se abrió lentamente.

Harry le dio un empujón impaciente e irrumpió en el pasillo tan rápidamente que la tabla del piso no tuvo tiempo de hacer su crujido habitual y simplemente sonó un chirrido, aunque se disparó nuevamente para Remus, que lo siguió a un ritmo mucho más tranquilo. Las lámparas cobraron vida.

—... puedo caminar. No estoy lisiado—, escuchó a Canuto decir con impaciencia desde algún lugar del pasillo. Hubo una pausa y luego, — ¿Harry?—

— ¡Canuto!— Gritó Harry, corriendo hacia adelante. Hubo un fuerte golpe desde abajo en la cocina y fuertes pasos y luego Harry chocó con su padrino a mitad de la escalera de la cocina.

—Gracias a Merlín—, dijo Canuto con voz ronca, abrazándolo. Se retiró, mirando a Harry por lesiones y parecía bastante feliz. Harry estaba haciendo lo mismo y no estaba nada contento con lo que vio, o sintió en ese sentido; Canuto era mucho más delgado de lo que había sido hace una semana.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?— Preguntó Harry, mirando fijamente a las mejillas huecas de su padrino, magulladuras y barba desaliñada.

Canuto se rio a medias.

—Los no muertos. Excepto este—, agregó, señalando su mejilla.

—Este es de Marlene—.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no conocías a los vecinos—, le dijo Remus a Harry, acercándose un poco vacilante.

— ¿Ella vive al lado?— Pregunto Harry Canuto sonrió.

— ¿Está ella en esto...— Remus hizo un gesto alrededor de la casa, —...mucho?—

—Le conté casi todo, excepto el secreto de Animago y el lugar donde vivíamos—, dijo Canuto con tristeza, —así que creo que sí. Una vez que se enfríe, al menos. Ella estaba... er... infeliz cuando Me fui... —Se frotó el moretón sin que pareciera pensarlo—, pero ella estará bien en una o dos semanas.

— ¡¿Y qué, en nombre de Godric, te refieres a los no muertos?!— Remus preguntó de repente.

—Fue una broma—, dijo Canuto, sin mirar a Harry.

Remus frunció los labios.

—Sirius Orión...—

— ¿Tu segundo nombre es Orión?— Preguntó Harry

—Sí—, dijo Canuto en un tono un tanto divertido, algo exasperado.

—Y espero que lo escuches mucho ahora que Lunático está cerca—.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Lo dices a menudo?— Harry le pregunto a Remus.

—Solo cuando estoy en problemas—, murmuró Canuto y luego se dobló por toser.

_Así que sí_, pensó Harry.

— ¿Dónde está el asiento más cercano?— Preguntó Remus.

—No sé. La cocina, probablemente—, dijo Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza por las escaleras.

—Vamos—, dijo Remus, alejando a Harry para que pudiera ayudar a un Canuto que todavía tosía. Harry se quedó atrás, preocupado.

Kreacher estaba en la cocina cuando entraron, enderezando una silla que Canuto obviamente había volcado en su prisa por llegar a Harry y limpiar lo que parecía ser chocolate caliente derramado. La mesa todavía estaba cubierta de dulces de la visita de Canuto y Harry a Honeydukes hace poco más de una semana.

Kreacher se detuvo cuando entraron, observando a Canuto con una expresión exasperada, Remus con una curiosa y Harry con una sonrisa. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y casi se sentó en la silla al lado de la que Remus acababa de forzar a Canuto, pero cuando vio el chocolate caliente en la estufa, se dirigió hacia allí. Llenó una taza y la colocó frente a Canuto, quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero bebió.

— ¿Te gustaría uno?— Harry le pregunto a Remus.

—Sí, gracias—, dijo Remus. Harry llenó dos tazas de plata, colocó una frente a Remus y se guardó otra para él.

Remus hizo una mueca en la taza de té y no hizo ningún movimiento para tomarla. Canuto se rio en voz baja. Remus miró los dulces sobre la mesa.

—No es de extrañar que estés enfermo—, dijo.

—Hay tal cosa como demasiado azúcar—. Miró la taza en las delgadas manos de Canuto.

—Esta es mi primera vez desde que te fuiste esta tarde—, dijo Canuto, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

— ¿Oh?— Preguntó Remus, mirando la esponja en la mano de Kreacher.

—Ni siquiera conseguí un bocado de eso—, dijo Canuto. Remus suspiró.

— ¿Qué hay en tu bolsillo, niño?— Harry miró hacia abajo, recordando por primera vez, que su bolsillo de pijama tenía el juego de Snap Explosivo y Grageas de Bertie Botts de Dumbledore. Los sacó y se los mostró a Canuto, explicando alegremente las reglas del juego.

Canuto sonrió.

—Tendremos que jugar en algún momento. Solía ser bastante el-jugador-de-cartas—.

—Eso no es una palabra—, dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

—Encuentra una palabra mejor para describirla, entonces—, le dijo Canuto, devolviéndole una sonrisa.

— ¿Pirotécnico?— Remus sugirió. Cogió la taza de té sin pensarlo y luego se retiró en el último segundo.

—Idiota—, dijo Canuto.

—Chucho—.

Los ojos de Canuto se estrecharon.

—Así que estamos jugando este juego, ¿verdad?—

Remus sonrió.

—No, no lo hacemos—.

—Sabes que ganaría—, dijo Canuto alegremente.

—No lo harías—, dijo Remus, divertido.

—Él lo haría—, dijo Harry un poco disculpándose.

—Él y su madre han tenido mucha práctica desde que nos mudamos—.

—Pensé que ella estaba...—

— ¿Muerta?— Canuto dijo. —Sí, ella lo está, gracias a Merlín. Aunque tiene un retrato—. Canuto dijo, miró a Harry. Los ojos de Canuto a veces parecían un poco vacíos, un efecto secundario de Azkaban, Harry lo sabía, pero parecían más animados de lo que habían estado en mucho tiempo, a pesar de su enfermedad, y esa felicidad parecía estar allí para quedarse.

—Un retrato bastante infeliz, por el momento—.

Harry sonrió tímidamente.

—Er...— Canuto lo miró expectante.

—Después de... er... Kreacher y yo regresamos y no estabas con nosotros... yo... er... sí—. Miró a Remus, sin saber cuánto decir delante de él.

— ¿Magia Accidental?— Canuto preguntó.

—No lo sé—, admitió Harry.

—No fue deliberado, si te refieres a eso. Ella puede unirse a Kreacher en su armario—.

—Había un encantamiento permanente en eso—.

—Ya no—, dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

—Guardando secretos, ¿verdad?— Preguntó Remus, divertido.

—Tal vez. Si estamos hablando de secretos, sin embargo, ¿qué hay de que seas un lobo?— Pregunto Harry Canuto se atragantó con nada en particular. Remus lo miró y luego de vuelta a Harry.

— ¿Qué hay de ser un lobo, Harry?— preguntó.

—No estoy seguro—, admitió Harry. —Es solo... extraño. Cambiaste de tema en San Mungo y otra vez en el parque—.

Canuto se rio en su taza de plata. Remus se volvió hacia él, exasperado.

—No puedo creer que no...—

—Sí, pero no es mío para...—

—Lo sé—, Remus suspiró.

—Gracias, supongo, pero ahora...—

Canuto frunció el ceño.

—Él no...—

—Él podría—.

— ¿Cómo sabrías?—

— ¿Cómo lo sabrías tú?— Remus respondió.

—Porque he estado viviendo con él. Y ni James ni Lily se molestaron en absoluto. Quiero decir, si él fuera _el _engendro de _Snivelus, _tal vez, pero...—

—Los voy a dejar que hablen—, decidió Harry, sabiendo cuándo lo necesitaban y cuándo no.

— ¿A dónde vas?— Canuto preguntó, sorprendido.

Iba a tratar de averiguar qué ocultaban con este negocio de lobos.

—Voy a... er... limpiar mi habitación—.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras y se levantó alrededor de las dos cuando Canuto y Remus gritaron, — ¡NO!— El grito de Canuto, es cierto, era más débil que el de Remus, pero aun así sobresaltó a Harry.

— ¿Qué?—

Canuto parecía ligeramente divertido.

—Cada vez que James iba a hacer algo increíblemente estúpido o peligroso, la mayoría de las veces estábamos con él—, agregó, señalando a Remus con la cabeza, —le decía a Charlus y Dorea...—

—Tus abuelos, Harry...—

—Él sabe quiénes son sus abuelos, Lunático—, dijo Canuto, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Harry sonrió.

—De todos modos, limpiar su habitación siempre fue su excusa—.

—Siempre—, agregó Remus, para efecto.

— ¿Quieres decir que no confías en mí?— Preguntó Harry, sus labios temblando; A pesar del tiempo, Canuto y Remus parecían haber caído en la camaradería fácil que Canuto siempre había descrito con un tono melancólico.

—Nunca confíes en un Potter que dice que va a limpiar su habitación—, Canuto y Remus recitaron, antes de que Canuto dijera, —James era tan ordenado que nunca tuvo que limpiar de todos modos y eres tan desordenado que nunca te molestarías en limpiar—.

—Realmente voy a limpiar mi habitación—, mintió Harry.

Ninguno parecía creerle.

—Si escucho una explosión, o un grito de dolor...—, dijo Canuto con advertencia.

—Entonces tu deber como padrino se cumplirá y será el día más orgulloso de tu vida—, le dijo Remus a Canuto, resoplando.

Canuto abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

—Punto para ti—. Se volvió hacia Harry.

—No sé lo que estás planeando, pero por favor intenta no ensuciar mucho porque no estoy en condiciones de limpiar—. Miró a Kreacher, que estaba hurgando en los armarios.

—Y ten cuidado—, añadió Remus. Canuto intentó disimular una carcajada al toser.

— ¿Qué?—

Canuto murmuró algo que hizo que Remus frunciera el ceño, pero Harry no escuchó lo que era.

—Has sido advertido—, Canuto gritó a Harry, quien subió las escaleras, dos a la vez, riendo. Harry, ahora en la planta baja, daba vueltas en la parte superior de la escalera. Escuchar en las puertas o en la parte superior de las escaleras era un hábito bastante desafortunado e incurable que había adquirido en los Dursley, pero sin duda últimamente había sido útil.

—Tu bebida se va a enfriar, Lunático—, dijo Canuto.

—Cállate—. Remus se rio.

—Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que fue un intento de sabotaje—.

—Pero lo hace—.

—Sí. Resulta que tu madre solo tenía mal gusto en los juegos de té—.

—Mi madre tenía mal gusto en todo—.

Ambos se echaron a reír, la risa de Canuto se convirtió en tos, y Harry, que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando, se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino escaleras arriba.

* * *

Y llegamos al final del capítulo por ahora y a la tranquilidad familiar o al menos la tranquilidad típica de Harry y Sirius en Grimmauld Place, aunque ahora se agregó a Remus a su aventura en fin ya saben la cajita de abajo a la derecha es para sus comentarios y sugerencias nos leemos pronto bye ^^


	18. Las Consecuencias

**Agradecimientos:** Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a):** MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a):** lavida134

**Título:** Innocent — Inocente

**Summary:** El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegraban de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado:** Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link:** s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todo los lectores de habla hispana.

* * *

Capítulo XVIII — Las Consecuencias

Ella había sabido que había escapado de Azkaban; Ojo Loco y luego Dumbledore la habían visitado en febrero y le dijeron que se mantuviera atenta en caso de que intentara visitar la casa que tanto despreciaba. Hasta entonces, no había sabido el significado de la casa de al lado y simplemente había asumido que los propietarios no salían mucho. Algo así como ella.

Todavía estaba furiosa por el hecho de que había vivido al lado de la casa de su infancia, y nadie le había contado, aunque eso explicaba por qué Lupin se veía tan sombrío cuando pasaba de vez en cuando. Había estado vigilante ante el Número Doce todo el día el martes, el día del secuestro, que había aprendido más tarde, excepto una hora por la noche, cuando había ido a visitar a Alice, Frank y Mary, y luego la había mantenido vigilando de nuevo. Vigiló todo el día el miércoles e incluso hasta el jueves en caso de que pase por allí.

El jueves por la noche, Mary le había pasado con bastante calma el periódico, donde leyó que él se había llevado a Harry y que su frágil mundo se había agrietado aún más, porque sabía lo que eso significaba. Eso significaba que Harry estaba muerto.

Y entonces _él _le había dicho lo contrario.

Ella escuchó su historia, le lanzó su varita y le dijo que saliera de su casa si le gustaba su rostro tal como era. Él protestó y ella le dio un puñetazo y él entendió y se fue después de eso. Ella había ido y se había hecho una taza de té fuerte, y logró convencerse de que nunca sucedió.

Que un Sirius Black medio muerto _no había _aparecido en su pasillo el domingo por la noche, durmió tres días y luego se despertó para contarle una historia loca sobre Peter Pettigrew y los Potter. Eso había durado alrededor de un día, una hermosa negación que se rompió cuando ella reunió el coraje para volver a la habitación de invitados por primera vez desde que se había ido, y encontró la cama vacia.

Había pasado tres días reevaluando sus sentimientos. No era justo que, después de ocho años de odiar al hombre, de estar convencida de que había terminado con él, todo lo que había tomado era una hora en su compañía para que ella comenzara a volver a los viejos patrones; estar dividida entre hechizarlo en mil pedazos o besarlo. Fue por esa razón que no se atrevió a confiar una palabra de lo que había dicho.

Ella siempre era demasiado indulgente en lo que a él concernía, demasiado suave, demasiado débil para mantener sus propios sentimientos fuera de eso y tomar una decisión con la cabeza. Había querido creerle tanto que casi lo había hecho, hasta que se obligó a razonar, sin embargo, encontró pruebas de que su historia no era posible; Sirius había hablado como si Pettigrew todavía estuviera vivo, algo que no podía ser cierto, porque no había manera de que un hombre pudiera haber escapado de la calle sin ser notado, y Pettigrew no había sido un hombre pequeño. Tampoco la trató como una traidora, había confiado demasiado en los otros Merodeadores para tratar de vivir sin ellos.

Sin embargo, Sirius, siempre había sido audaz. Lo suficientemente audaz como para intentar mentirle cuando él estaba herido y a su merced. Lo suficientemente audaz como para cambiar de lado, y lo suficientemente inteligente como para que nadie sospechara de él hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Lo suficientemente inteligente como para haber resistido a los Dementores y haber pasado su tiempo en la cárcel conspirando para escapar y encontrar una explicación casi creíble de su propia inocencia.

El dedo de Pettigrew era un buen toque; era _algo_ que un traidor podría hacer para engañar a todos en el pensamiento de que estaba muerto, mientras que él se escondió. Pero esconderse no era posible porque no había tenido forma de escapar y de esconderse, ya que su rostro estaba en la parte frontal del papel, junto con los de los Potter y Sirius hasta que mediados de noviembre.

Si Sirius hubiera podido explicar eso, ella podría haberle creído. Afortunadamente, él no lo había hecho y ella había visto su historia por la mentira que era. Lamentó profundamente no haberlo matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Mientras dormía, ella se había convencido a sí misma de que no podía matarlo porque quería respuestas. Luego se había despertado y era ella quien respondía sus preguntas, y ella todavía no lo había matado.

La había hecho sentir tan _viva_. El latido de su corazón, generalmente un soplo sordo y necesario en su pecho, había sido ruidoso e irregular. Su mente, generalmente limitada a pensamientos como la próxima vez que viera a Alice, lo que debía comer para cenar y qué habitación de la casa había pasado más de unas pocas horas sin una limpieza rigurosa había sido probada por los hechizos que antes habían olvidado. Usado, y por el mismo Sirius, una vez despierto. Había sido aterrador.

Ella había amado cada momento.

Su casa, el santuario que había buscado al final de la guerra se había convertido lentamente, y sin que ella lo supiera, en su propia prisión personal. Se había ido para esconderse del mundo exterior porque no podía soportar perder a nadie más, no es que tuviera muchas personas que perder en ese momento, pero de alguna manera, todavía lo había logrado; se había perdido, y fue después de ver a Sirius otra vez que se había dado cuenta.

Eso, más que nada, era la razón por la que ella lo había dejado vivir. Oh, él había hecho cosas horribles y ella lo mataría por ello más tarde, pero él le había devuelto la vida, por lo que le había permitido quedarse con él por el momento.

En el pasado, las únicas personas con las que había tenido contacto real eran las relacionadas con Alice y Frank en San Mungo. Lupin realmente no contaba porque solo lo veía una o dos veces al año, y durante el año pasado, ella Las visitas semanales se había convertido en mensuales. La única vez que salió de la casa fue para comprar comida. Eso, había decidido, tenía que cambiar.

El cuarto día después de que Sirius se había ido, Marlene se había vuelto a suscribir al _Diario El Profeta_, el suyo había expirado hacía años y no se había molestado en renovarlo, para poder observar las señales de Sirius; ella había decidido que ella sería la que lo atraparía y luego lo llevaría a Remus Lupin, y luego podrían matarlo juntos.

Ella nunca había estado cerca de Lupin, pero él tenía tanto derecho a la vida de Sirius como ella y, aunque no era Hufflepuff, era justo.

Su primera edición del _Profeta _en casi cuatro años había sido esclarecedora. En primer lugar, supo que Harry había sido encontrado, aproximadamente cuando Sirius apareció en su casa, lo cual era interesante, que lo habían llevado a San Mungo y que había escapado. También se había enterado de que había una búsqueda oficial de Sirius y Harry, dos en realidad, una dirigida por el Ministerio y otra dirigida por Lucius Malfoy, aunque ambas estaban a punto de fusionarse en una.

Ni siquiera era una opción, en realidad, era algo que había decidido en el momento en que se enteró de que Harry _estaba _vivo, y de nuevo en manos de su traidor padrino, y simplemente necesitaba actuar. Entonces, en el sexto día después de que Sirius se fue, Marlene reunió el coraje de Gryffindor recién devuelto y se fue a Hogwarts para hablar con el Director. Decir que se había sorprendido de verla era una subestimación; él se había quedado completamente sorprendido y luego sonrió y le dijo todo lo que ella quería saber.

Se había ido poco después, con un rápido saludo a su igualmente atónita Jefa de Casa y un sollozo de Hagrid, se dirigió a la casa de un hombre al que nunca jamás pensó que hubiera rastreado voluntariamente.

—Marlene McKinnon. Tu padre y yo somos viejos conocidos—. El chico intercambió una mirada dudosa con la rata en su hombro y extendió una mano pequeña y pálida.

—Hydrus Malfoy—, dijo. —Este es Bosworth—. La rata chilló como si estuviera saludando.

—Un placer—, dijo cortésmente, asintiendo con la cabeza tanto al niño como a su mascota.

—Padre no dijo que esperaba a nadie hoy—, agregó, dándole una mirada sospechosa. —Dijo que lo dejara en paz—.

—Me verá—, le aseguró Marlene. El chico pareció un poco sorprendido y luego dudoso y luego abrió la puerta. Ella dejó que la llevara a la casa y adentro, a ella en silencio, agarrando compulsivamente su varita, y él parloteando a la rata sobre volar.

—Espera aquí—, dijo el niño. Marlene se quedó con paciencia, mirando con disgusto el vestíbulo, porque Lucius, y probablemente su esposa, Narcissa, merecían un poco mejor que una celda sucia en Azkaban, pero vivían como la realeza mágica. Le había costado un poco reconciliarse con la idea de enfrentarlo de nuevo, por primera vez desde aquella horrible noche en agosto, ocho años atrás.

Sin embargo, todo el estrés valió la pena para ver a Lucius volverse al verla esperar en su elegante pasillo, y ver cómo sus labios se apretaban cuando ella le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a su hijo y le dio las gracias por dejarla entrar. El chico había estado tan ocupado hablando con su rata que no había notado su varita que descansaba casualmente junto a su cuello, aunque parecía irritado porque ella lo había tocado, pero Lucius sí lo había hecho. Él había tragado una vez y le hizo un gesto de asentimiento que ella interpretó como _Advertido_, antes de que él se girara y la llevara a su oficina.

—Bonita casa para un asesino—, comentó ella.

—El Ministerio ha perdonado mis acciones durante la Guerra porque no fui yo mismo—, dijo Lucius rotundamente.

—Es gracioso de lo que es capaz el dinero, ¿no?—

Lucius no parecía pensar eso.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, McKinnon?— preguntó fríamente.

Ella giró su varita entre sus dedos, una advertencia no tan sutil, y dijo:

—Puedes darme un papel en tu búsqueda—.

Sus pálidas cejas se alzaron, como si no hubiera esperado escuchar eso. Ella se echó a reír, un sonido agudo, cruel.

—Honestamente no pensaste que me detuve para saludar, ¿verdad?—

—Puedo asignarte una posición en el mundo muggle—, dijo secamente, ignorando su último comentario.

—Has trabajado con Lupin antes, creo—.

No tenía sentido negar lo que ya sabía, pero a ella no le gustaba el hecho de que se estuviera refiriendo a la Orden.

—Lo he hecho—, dijo ella.

—Pero no quiero un trabajo buscando en el Londres muggle. Quiero una posición en el mundo mágico porque ahí es donde se esconden—.

Sirius no duraría mucho sin magia, ella lo sabía.

—Me temo que no tenemos ninguna posición disponible en eso...—

—Basura—, espetó ella.

—He estado leyendo los documentos. Sé que su búsqueda le da espacio a quienquiera que el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica le diga que haga espacio. Estoy aquí ahora, diciéndole que haga espacio para mí—.

—No sabía que tenías un puesto en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica—, dijo Lucius con sorna. Fijó una sonrisa de aspecto bastante aterrador en su rostro aristocrático y barajó algunos pedazos de pergamino en su escritorio.

—Desafortunadamente, Sra. McKinnon, su demanda será ignorada—.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso!— ella dijo furiosamente

—Oh, pero puedo. Esta es mi búsqueda—.

_Bien Pensado, asno egoísta, _pensó, dándole su mejor mirada. Estaba un poco fuera de práctica, habiendo estado sola durante tanto tiempo pero, mientras él no se inmutó, su mirada de suficiencia se desvaneció. Ella escondió una pequeña y victoriosa sonrisa.

—Ya lo veremos—. Ella sonrió cortésmente, solo para que se preguntara qué iba a hacer a continuación y luego se puso de pie.

—Me veras fuera—, le dijo ella. Él asintió rígidamente.

—Dale también un saludo a tu elfo doméstico—, agregó. —Le tengo bastante cariño, por razones obvias—.

Tuvo el placer de ver el shock y la ira cruzar el rostro generalmente indescifrable de Lucius y luego salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de ella con un golpe brusco.

* * *

Media hora después, Marlene estaba sentada en la oficina de Amelia Bones en el Ministerio de Magia, y se le servía una taza de té fuerte.

—Lamento llegar así—, dijo Marlene; Amelia había estado saliendo de la oficina cuando llegó.

—La cena puede esperar. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?— Preguntó Amelia enérgicamente. Estaba sorprendida y complacida de ver a Marlene; Por lo general, se encontraban en San Mungo y eso era todo.

La última vez que hablaron correctamente fue en febrero sobre la fuga de Sirius y antes de eso no habían tenido una conversación adecuada desde que ella ayudó a Marlene a pasar al número trece.

Marlene luchó contra dos deseos igualmente fuertes y luego dijo:

—Harry. Tú estabas allí, el periódico decía que lo habías visto—.

—Sí—.

— ¿Puedes hablarme de él?— Preguntó Marlene en voz baja.

La cara de Amelia le dio una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Tiene los ojos y la nariz de Lily y también su temperamento, creo, pero él estaba mejor controlado. O tal vez solo estaba asustado. El resto de él es James. Cuando entré y lo vi...—

— ¿Y su personalidad?— Preguntó Marlene, tratando de construir una imagen del niño en su mente. Le había preguntado a Dumbledore si podía criarlo, pero para cuando fue liberada de St. Mungo, él ya estaba establecido con la hermana de Lily y Dumbledore no se dejaría llevar.

Dada su solitaria existencia durante los últimos siete años, Dumbledore probablemente había tenido razón al rechazarla, pero aún era extraño no tener idea de cómo se veía el chico que alguna vez había considerado criar.

—Es difícil de decir—, dijo Amelia. —No estuve mucho tiempo y las circunstancias no fueron... ideales—. Su tono se oscureció significativamente. Marlene abrió la boca para preguntar, pero la mandíbula de Amelia estaba firme y Marlene decidió no molestarse. Los Ravenclaw podrían ser tan tercos como los Gryffindors si estuvieran decididos, y en este momento, Amelia parecía estarlo.

—Harry no es la única razón por la que vine—, admitió después de un momento.

—Por supuesto que no—, dijo Amelia, sin parecer sorprendida.

— ¿En qué otra cosa puedo ayudarte?—

—Quiero una posición en el DMLE—, dijo Marlene, fijando a la otra bruja con una mirada fija.

—Hecho—, dijo Amelia simplemente.

— ¿Así?—

—Marlene, te conozco desde hace años, tanto dentro como fuera de la Orden, dijo Amelia, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Es cierto que no te he visto mucho recientemente, pero estoy seguro de que aún eres muy capaz y te fue muy bien en tu NEWTS—. Dudó y luego agregó:

—Me sorprende que hayas pasado tanto tiempo sin buscar trabajo—.

—Heredé mucho dinero—, murmuró Marlene.

—Lo sé, pero por Dios, ¿no te aburres? ¿Qué has estado haciendo todos estos años?—

—No mucho—, admitió ella, sus mejillas enrojecidas. —Limpieza, en su mayoría—.

— ¿Limpieza?— Preguntó Amelia rotundamente.

Marlene asintió.

—Pobre. Dumbledore nos dijo todo...—

— ¿Nos?—

—Los que quedan—, dijo Amelia, agregando azúcar a su taza de té.

—Oh. ¿Qué dijo Dumbledore?—

—Darte algo de tiempo—, dijo Amelia, removiendo su bebida.

—Pero por Dios, si hubiera sabido que te habías pasado los últimos ocho años _limpiando_, probablemente hubiera hecho algo al respecto antes de ahora—

—No me ha molestado antes—, dijo Marlene, mirando sus manos.

Amelia la miró dudosa y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Me alegro de que finalmente hayas visto el sentido, entonces—.

—Yo también—.

—Ahora, tenemos un puesto en la Oficina de uso incorrecto de artefactos muggles. ¿Recuerdas a Gideon y Fabián?—

—Por supuesto—.

—El marido de su hermana, Arthur Weasley trabaja allí. O siempre está el Departamento de Registro de Animagos. O tal vez...—

—Quiero ser un mago de campo—, dijo Marlene. —O bruja, supongo—.

Amelia la miró fijamente.

—Tú...—

—Yo—, dijo Marlene. —Quiero estar ahí afuera haciendo algo, Amelia, no estampando pergaminos y enviando lechuzas—.

—Sólo se llevan lo mejor—, dijo Amelia.

—Lo sé—.

—Gryffindors—, Amelia suspiró.

—Puedo meterte en el Programa de Entrenamiento de Aurores—.

—Dije Bruja de Campo, no Auror—.

—No puedo darte una posición en el Programa de entrenamiento de Magos de Campo—, dijo Amelia, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Poole querría mi cabeza—.

— ¿Poole? —

— Co-líder de la oficina—.

— ¿Co-líder? —

—Los magos de Campo llevan vidas peligrosas—, dijo Amelia.

—Es muy probable que resulten heridos o muertos, y después de que el profesor... Quiero decir, Caradoc Dearborn desapareció, optaron por tener numerosos líderes.

—Actualmente, tenemos a Thomas Poole, Victoria Knight y Maurice Lloyd. Todos son muy capaces. Te lo aseguro—.

Marlene reconoció vagamente los nombres; Habían estado unos años por encima de ella en Hogwarts.

— No tengo dudas—, dijo ella. Lloyd había sido un Gryffindor, y Prefecto, y los otros dos habían sido Ravenclaw, como Amelia.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo empiezo? — Marlene se agachó cuando una lechuza entró volando y dejó caer un rollo de pergamino en el escritorio de Amelia.

—La próxima admisión del programa es en cuatro días—, dijo Amelia ausente, firmando el pergamino.

— De hecho, tienes suerte. Es la primera toma en unos años—.

— ¿No ha habido interés? — Preguntó Marlene, sorprendida.

— El programa solo lleva aprendices cada tres años—, respondió Amelia.

—Hicieron excepciones durante la guerra, y luego, durante algunos años, volvieron a subir los números, pero las cosas volvieron a la normalidad ahora—. Pasó el pergamino de vuelta a la lechuza que gritaba su agradecimiento y salió volando otra vez, revolviendo el cabello de Marlene.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo me llevará llegar a la…?—

— Depende—, dijo Amelia, interrumpiéndola, —de tu progreso—.

Marlene asintió.

— Te sugiero que revise sus libros de texto NEWT. Ahora, esto te informa sobre el Programa de entrenamiento de Aurores y sobre el Programa de entrenamiento de Magos de Campo—.

Marlene aceptó un par de folletos, uno marrón y el otro verde oscuro.

—…y esto…— Amelia le pasó un fino folleto.

—…Te dice acerca de los trabajos en general—.

—Gracias—.

Amelia tomó un sorbo de su té.

—Ahora, el primer día, estarás aquí a las siete, lista para comenzar a las ocho. El orden cambia cada vez, pero harás una prueba preliminar para evaluar tu carácter y luego habrá pruebas físicas. Se te pedirá que acompañes a Side, Aparece con uno de los Aurores tres veces en una hora en una variedad de distancias, mantén un encantamiento de escudo durante diez minutos y completa los hechizos que te pidan que hagas—. Hizo una pausa y tomó otro sorbo de té.

—Si no te molesta que te pregunte, Marlene, ¿por qué quieres ser una Bruja de campo? —

—Tiene un período de entrenamiento más corto—, dijo Marlene. —Es solo un año, ¿no? —

— Lo es. Si estás buscando a Black, aunque…—

— ¿Quién dice que lo estoy? — Exigió Marlene.

— Todo lo que iba a decir era que la carrera de Auror podría ser una mejor opción—, dijo Amelia con suavidad.

— Un mago de campo será llamado para detener a Black. Los aurores también están involucrados en rastrearlo—.

—Oh—.Marlene se quedó mirando su té.

— De cualquier manera—, continuó Amelia, —te recomendaría que converses con Scrimgeour y con Poole y que decidas cuál es la mejor decisión—.

— Esto es como mi reunión de consejos de carreras con McGonagall—, dijo Marlene, sonriendo levemente.

—Espero que este resulte mejor—, dijo Amelia, levantando una ceja.

—Odiaría verte volver a limpiar—.

* * *

Después de que Remus se marchara el día anterior, Harry le había contado a su padrino todo lo que había sucedido en la cueva (la memoria de Canuto era superficial, especialmente en el contenido de la nota) y luego pasó la noche en la habitación de Canuto, persuadiéndole a su padrino para que le contara historias de su días de escuela con la esperanza de que dejara escapar algo sobre el secreto del lobo.

Desafortunadamente, Canuto sabía lo que Harry estaba tratando de hacer y escogió sus palabras con cuidado, o estaba acostumbrado a mantener lo que estaba escondido y Harry no aprendió nada sobre Remus.

Harry se había despertado temprano a la mañana siguiente, sudoroso y con dolor de garganta. Kreacher había estado de pie frente a él, preocupado. Harry notó rápidamente la silla del escritorio para fumadores y decidió no volver a dormir.

En cambio, él y Kreacher habían hablado en voz baja hasta que Canuto comenzó a moverse en la siguiente habitación.

Canuto se había despertado sintiéndose tan mal como antes, Harry estaba seguro, pero había tratado de no mostrarlo; se había levantado, decidido a no pasar el día en la cama y rápidamente se había derrumbado en el camino al desayuno.

Harry había estado preocupado y se había pasado todo el día caminando por la habitación de Canuto, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para intentar que bebiera chocolate caliente, lo que había provocado que Kreacher y él se cubrieran con el líquido caliente y pegajoso y muy poco en la boca de Canuto, y disparando hechizos al maniquí en la sala de entrenamiento de abajo.

Remus le había dicho que no podía venir porque Malfoy lo mantenía ocupado en la búsqueda, y que el Ministerio lo estaba vigilando, especialmente la mujer Umbridge que a Harry tanto le había disgustado, quien sospechaba (de manera correcta) que Remus había ayudado de alguna manera a Sirius a robar a Harry de San Mungo. Dijo que vendría al día siguiente, en cambio.

Canuto se había despertado al día siguiente y parecía mejor, si estaba cansado. Para Harry, era la primera noche desde la visita a la cueva que no había incendiado algo, aunque todavía había soñado. Harry y Kreacher ayudaron a Canuto a entrar en la biblioteca, porque insistió en leer sobre Horrocruxes, y lo colocó en el sofá con una gran pila de libros sobre magia oscura y la copia de la nota de Regulus.

Harry lo había dejado así, ya que eso significaba que tendría la oportunidad de leer sobre lobos.

Esperó pacientemente a que Canuto se sumergiera en lo que fuera que estaba leyendo (no parecía capaz de encontrar lo que estaba buscando y pronto estaba hojeando impacientemente los índices de varios libros) y luego se levantó para buscar en las estanterías.

_Entonces, ¿qué sé sobre Remus? _Reflexionó, tratando de decidir por dónde empezar. _Es un lobo, o dijo que lo era, y Canuto también, hace un tiempo, creo. Tiene que ser una_ _habilidad mágica, o él no sería tan reservado al respecto... tal vez un talento raro, o algo ilegal..._ _Tiene sentidos mejorados como Canuto, pero no es un animago... ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! _Harry pensó por un momento. _Tal vez toma una poción que lo convierte en un lobo... _Decidiendo que era un buen lugar para comenzar, Harry ojeó las estanterías hasta que encontró un libro prometedor titulado _Una enciclopedia de_ _pociones modernas_.

Tuvo que ponerse de pie en una silla para bajarlo (se rió de sí mismo por no haber pensado en usar su varita) y luego se acomodó en la mesa, hojeando el índice de —lobo—.

—Matalobos— fue la única entrada. _Página trescientos noventa y cuatro... _pensó Harry, hojeando.

_La Poción Matalobos, _decía la página, _fue inventado por el pionero Damocles Belby, como un mecanismo para hacer frente a la licantropía. Belby comenzó a trabajar en la poción en 1980, después de que su esposa Louise fuera mordida por un hombre lobo. En 1984, logró crear una poción que les permite a los hombres lobo mantener sus mentes humanas durante su transformación mensual. Los ingredientes requeridos son... _Harry cerró el libro y lo apartó, pensando que las pociones habían sido la manera incorrecta de hacerlo.

Sin embargo, los hombres lobo parecían ser un tema común en todos los otros libros que revisó; estaban en _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, la fauna mágica británica _y había una foto de uno en un libro con un título en latín que Harry no podía entender, sobre la transfiguración de humanos a animales.

Desafortunadamente, parecían ser el único tipo de lobo mágico alrededor. Harry había estado seguro de que encontraría sus respuestas en _Donde Magos y Lobos Colindan, _pero eso había sido todo acerca de los hombres lobo también.

Harry se desplomó en su silla, irritado, y convencido de que se había perdido algo. Era posible, supuso, que Remus fuera un hombre lobo, pero apenas parecía el tipo. Era amigable y educado, aunque un poco alejado de los asuntos mágicos. ¿Por qué más viviría tan lejos de alguien más...?

_A menos que... _Harry se enderezó y agarró el lugar _donde colindan los magos y los lobos_. Hojeó el capítulo introductorio que dio un resumen abreviado de lo que contenía el resto del libro y luego se recostó, las piezas encajaban en su cabeza. _Tal vez Remus vive tan lejos para no lastimar a nadie... _Remus parecía ser el tipo de persona que piensa en los demás antes que en él; Harry lo había visto hacerlo en San Mungo, rara vez dejando a Harry, ni siquiera para ir a casa.

Harry repasó todo lo que sabía sobre Remus y trató de que encajara con su teoría. _Le gusta el té, pero eso no es realmente relevante... tiene un mejor sentido del olfato y el oído. Y cicatrices, _pensó Harry, recordando las manos de Remus; el libro había dicho que los hombres lobo sin acceso a las víctimas en lunas llenas eran propensos a la automutilación. _Su apodo es Lunático... ¡todo encaja!_

Harry miró a su padrino, que se había quedado dormido en el sofá y sonrió, aunque estaba un poco desconcertado. Dos cosas aún no tenían sentido sobre su teoría de hombre lobo; la primera fue que Remus era una buena persona, mientras que todos los libros convertían a los hombres lobo en monstruos peligrosos.

_Aunque_ _los libros podrían estar equivocados, supongo. La gente piensa que Canuto es un asesino en masa después de todo... O tal vez Remus es la excepción... es un buen hombre lobo._

De cualquier manera, Harry decidió que no le importaba mucho; Remus había sido perfectamente amigable con Harry hasta el momento, y Canuto nunca había mencionado nada potencialmente malvado sobre él en ninguna de las historias que había contado, excepto por su tendencia a pasar demasiado tiempo leyendo, un hábito que Harry estaba empezando a retomar. Y el cariño por las grandes cantidades de chocolate. La otra cosa que no tenía sentido era los Animagos.

_No tiene ningún sentido que papá, Canuto y Pettigrew se hayan convertido en animagos. Obviamente, Remus era un hombre lobo primero o se habría convertido en un Animago con ellos... No puedo verlos dejándolo fuera de algo tan grande... así que quizás fue _por _él. Tal vez todos querían ser animales juntos... Pero eso es peligroso. Canuto ciertamente no es un hombre lobo, así que tal vez nunca lo acompañaron en lunas llenas, pero ¿cuál es el punto...?_

Harry también encontró la respuesta a eso, después de media hora estudiando detenidamente un libro grueso llamado _Criaturas contagiosas. ¡No son peligrosos para los no humanos! _Tenía que ser eso; ¡su padre, Canuto y Pettigrew se habían convertido en Animagos para tener a Remus con compañía durante lunas llenas!

_Por eso Remus_ _dijo que el secreto no era suyo, porque no era un animago. Y Dumbledore sabe que él es un hombre lobo porque_ _habrían tenido que hacer arreglos mientras él iba a la escuela... ¡El Sauce Boxeador!_

Harry se levantó de la silla y corrió para recuperar _Localidades Mágicas Famosas _del estante y abrió el libro con entusiasmo al capítulo de Hogsmeade; él y Canuto habían pasado por esto varias veces, para darle a Harry una idea de dónde estaban teniendo lugar sus historias. La mente de Harry se remontaba a cuando él y Canuto habían estado en Hogsmeade, eso era hace casi dos semanas, ahora.

Harry recordó su propia voz:

— _¿Y ahí es donde tú, papá, Lunático y Pettigrew fueron a transformarse?—_

—_Era como nuestro escondite, sí—. _Eso había dicho Canuto.

_Así pasaron un tiempo allí, pero estaba equivocado... tal vez las ventanas fueron tapadas para mantener a Lunático encerrado _en _lugar de mantener otras brujas y magos _cerca_. _Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Harry mientras leía el pasaje correspondiente a la Casa de los Gritos. Según el libro, lo compró un joven profesor de Hogwarts a principios de 1971 y lo abandonó, pero no lo revendió, solo un mes después con las quejas de que había sido perseguido. _Canuto dijo que comenzó la escuela ese año_, pensó Harry, su sonrisa se ensanchó,aunque se atenuó un poco cuando leía que los aldeanos escuchaban aullidos y llantos torturados de vez en cuando.

_Ese debe haber sido Remus... _Harry recuperó _Hogwarts: una historia _de otro estante, haciendo una pausa para sonreír ante el desordenado garabato en la portada que decía que había sido de Canuto. A juzgar por las páginas nuevas, el lomo liso y las esquinas afiladas de la portada, no se había abierto, excepto para que un Canuto de once años escriba su nombre en ella.

Harry pasó rápidamente a 1971, saltándose la lista de graduados y sus casas, ya que no conocía a ninguno de ellos de todos modos, y echó un vistazo a la sección de —eventos notables—. Nada realmente se destacó; fue el decimoquinto año de Albus Dumbledore como Director, Hogwarts adquirió un nuevo fantasma, Argus Filch fue contratado como cuidador, el Sauce Boxeador fue plantado y Peeves, el poltergeist, de quien Harry había oído hablar mucho de Canuto, había volado los relojes de los puntos de las casas. ...que solía estar en el Gran Comedor... lo que los obligó a ser reparados y trasladados al vestíbulo de Entrada. Un poco decepcionado de que nada terriblemente emocionante hubiera sucedido en lo que a Remus se refería, Harry cerró el libro de golpe, puso todo lo que había usado de nuevo en sus lugares apropiados, es decir, donde había espacio para ellos, y bajó las escaleras para buscar un Taza de chocolate caliente para su padrino.

— ¿Qué...pasa...ara?— Canuto preguntó aturdido, mientras Harry lo sacudía para despertarlo.

—Te quedaste dormido—.

Canuto miró alrededor de la biblioteca, desconcertado.

— ¿Eh?—.

—Toma—, dijo Harry, pasándole la taza. Canuto arrugó la nariz.

—Te hará sentir mejor—, dijo.

—Por el amor de Salazar—, murmuró.

—_Gracias_, entonces—.

Harry soltó una risita.

—No es tan malo—.

Los ojos de Canuto se estrecharon.

—Nunca volveré _a _beber chocolate caliente después de esto—, prometió.

—Y tampoco podré comer chocolate de nuevo—. Tomó un sorbo e hizo una mueca, pero logró tragar. El resto de la taza se precipitó en unos pocos segundos; Canuto le había dicho a Harry que prefería que las cosas desagradables se tomaran rápidamente en lugar de atrasarlas.

— ¿Qué tan lejos crees que está Remus?— Pregunto Harry casualmente Estaba ansioso por poner a prueba su teoría, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo; Remus había sido evasivo hasta el momento cuando se trataba de responder preguntas.

—Lo que acabo de decir hoy—.

—No sé—, dijo Canuto, mirando su reloj.

—Depende de cuánto duró su reunión con Malfoy...— El timbre de la puerta sonó. Canuto negó con la cabeza.

—Es él. ¡Kreacher!— ¡Crack!

— ¿Podrías dejar entrar a Lunático y decirle que es un idiota?— Kreacher le dio a Canuto una mirada extraña, pero se inclinó y Desapareció.

Hubo el chirrido habitual de las tablas del suelo para hacerles saber que Remus estaba dentro. Harry y Canuto bajaron las escaleras a su propio ritmo.

Canuto entró en forma de perro, moviendo la cola débilmente, y encontró a Remus esperando en el pasillo. Estaba de espaldas a ellos y miraba con interés la sala de entrenamiento.

Canuto cambió devuelta, se hundió y atrapó la barandilla en busca de apoyo.

— ¿Por qué soy un idiota?—Preguntó Remus, girándose.

—Podrías haber entrado —, dijo Canuto. —Tocar el timbre, honestamente... —

—No quería ser grosero. ¿Y estás entrenando un ejército aquí, Sirius?— Harry vio que sus ojos estaban fijos en los tableros de dardos muggles pegados con cinta adhesiva a las paredes, el muñeco de entrenamiento Auror Standard y el tenue brillo de los hechizos de Acolchados en las paredes y el piso.

—Sí—, dijo con una sonrisa. —Mi propio pequeño ejército de Mortífagos. ¿No has estado leyendo los periódicos?—

Remus se rio entre dientes.

— ¿Algún recluta?—

—el viejo elfo doméstico y el hijo de mi mejor amigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Te gustaría unirte?—

— ¿Durará más que las otras organizaciones que has inventado?—

— ¡Nuestro Club Canino duró todo el sexto año!— Canuto protestó.

— La Asociación del Unicornio duró unos veinte segundos, si eso—, dijo Remus con astucia.

Canuto se encogió de hombros.

—Teníamos una oferta mejor—. Remus sonrió y negó con la cabeza. — ¿Tienes hambre?—

—De hecho, estaba hambriento. Hice que Dumbledore tocara a mi puerta a las siete para decirme que estaba pasando en el Ministerio, así que me perdí el desayuno—.

—Kreacher está haciendo pasteles para el almuerzo—, dijo Harry. Los ojos de Remus se iluminaron.

— ¿El viejo Dumby tiene algo interesante que decir?— Canuto preguntó.

—Sirius—, dijo Remus débilmente, —no _puedes _seguir llamándolo así—.

— ¿Por qué no?— Canuto preguntó, mientras Harry se reía.

—Porque no —.

—Esa es una respuesta basura—, dijo Canuto, agitando su varita para iluminar la cocina adecuadamente; La única lámpara encendida estaba sobre el mostrador donde trabajaba Kreacher.

—Es probable que me reúna con él y ese nombre se escape por accidente—, insistió Remus mientras se sentaban.

—Pienso que me parece gracioso—, dijo Canuto riéndose. Por lo que Harry había visto del profesor Dumbledore, estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Las risitas de Canuto se convirtieron en tos y Harry y Remus se sentaron en un silencio ansioso, esperando que él terminara.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?— Remus preguntó cuándo Canuto se detuvo. Harry miró a Canuto y luego se alejó rápidamente.

— ¿Están listos esos pasteles, Kreacher?— Canuto preguntó, aclarando su garganta. Kreacher chasqueó los dedos y tres platos flotaron.

—Gracias—, dijo Harry. Canuto asintió.

—Se ve maravilloso, Kreacher—. Dijo Remus, cortando su pastel abierto.

—Pero no cambies de tema—.

Canuto suspiró.

—Estábamos... buscando algo de Regulus, Una nota. Estaba... bien protegida—.

— ¿Por...?— Remus preguntó cuándo ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

—Inferi—, dijo Canuto.

—Y El Proyecto De Dementor—.

—Muy gracioso—, replicó Remus.

Harry y Canuto intercambiaron miradas y luego Harry se aclaró la garganta.

—Viste mis heridas—, dijo Harry. —Moretones en las formas de manos y dedos, ¿recuerdas?— Remus se había puesto de un blanco desagradable y apartó su pastel.

—Por favor, dime que no...— Canuto empujó su almuerzo alrededor de su plato y negó con la cabeza. Remus miró a Harry quien miró hacia atrás.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?!— el demando.

—Yo...—

—Sirius, Harry tiene _nueve años—_, dijo Remus en voz alta.

— ¡¿Inferí?! ¡_No _deberías haberte ido, y mucho menos...! ¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?!—

— ¿Tal vez que necesitaba la ayuda?— Canuto disparó hacia atrás.

— ¿Quién más hubiera venido conmigo?—

—Bueno...—

—Sí, eso es lo que pensé—, dijo Canuto, algo condescendiente. —Sí, tal vez fue una irresponsabilidad de mi parte...— Remus resopló ruidosamente.

—... pero me hubiera _muerto _si él no hubiera estado allí—. Los ojos de Harry y Canuto se encontraron, brevemente, en silencioso reconocimiento.

—Y si tuviera que hacer las cosas otra vez, todavía lo llevaría conmigo—. Lunático murmuró algo acerca de que no, Canuto no se llevaría a Harry y ¿qué pasaba con él?

— ¿Tú?— Canuto preguntó.

— ¡No estabas allí!— Hizo una pausa para toser violentamente.

—Sirius...—

— ¡No!— Sirius se ahogó, tosiendo una vez para aclararse la garganta.

—No había _nadie _más. Lo tomé entonces, y lo haría de nuevo...— Y Harry volvería, si llegara el momento.

—...si solo para que sepa dónde estoy...—

— ¿Y si hubieras muerto?— Preguntó Remus, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres que Harry vea eso?—

—No—, dijo Sirius. —Por supuesto que no lo haré. Pero preferiría que él vea eso, que estar sentado aquí solo, sin estar seguro de lo que ha pasado, o cuándo voy a volver a casa. Sé, íntimamente, lo que es esperar. — Los ojos de Canuto estaban extrañamente vacíos. A Harry no le gustó.

—Sé que eso no funcionó tan bien al final—, dijo de repente hablando con Harry, —y _lo __siento_ muchísimo por eso...—

—Está bien—, murmuró Harry. —No recuerdo mucho de todos modos—. Y eso era verdad; había estado tan cansado, dolorido y tan asustado que no podía recordar mucho más que Hedwig en el estudio, su magia accidental en el pasillo y gritar mucho a Kreacher.

—Al menos tenemos el retrato de mamá abajo—, dijo Canuto. El guiño —Me hubiera ahorrado mucho si hubiera sabido qué harías eso—. Harry, extrañamente, se encontró sonriendo. Canuto se volvió hacia Remus.

—Tomamos el pony de Cadogan* , ¿de acuerdo?— él dijo. Harry frunció el ceño ante la expresión desconocida pero Remus pareció entender.

—No me gusta que haya sido así, pero ya está aquí. Todavía tenemos que contar para algo, ¿no?—

Remus miró sus manos por un largo tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿el fuego... fue para mantener a los Inferi lejos?—

— ¿Cómo sabes sobre el fuego?— Canuto exigió, pero no había ira detrás de eso. Parecía sorprendido, y un poco aliviado de que Remus hubiera hecho una pregunta tan mundana. Harry se hundió en su silla.

—Los sueños de Harry al respecto. ¿Cómo ha estado la habitación cuando te despiertas?— Harry se encogió de hombros. Canuto lo miró fijamente y Harry supo que tendría que explicárselo más tarde. Los ojos de Remus se movieron entre los dos y abandonaron el tema.

—Supongo que tú fuiste quien bebió—, dijo Remus, asintiendo a Canuto.

—No soy _tan _irresponsable— Canuto se quejó.

Remus arqueó una ceja, pero llevaba una media sonrisa. Se desvaneció rápidamente.

— ¿Cómo, cuánto...?—

—Diez tragos—, dijo Harry en voz baja y sintió que el poco de su almuerzo que había logrado comer intentaba reaparecer. _Para el Señor Oscuro, _la voz quebrada de Canuto murmuró en su cabeza.

— ¿Fueron qué?— Canuto preguntó, palideciendo por un momento.

—Diez... no es de extrañar que estés bebiendo todo el chocolate caliente—. Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿qué era lo que estabas buscando?—

—Algo de Voldemort—. Remus lo miró fijamente. Canuto se pasó una mano por la barbilla.

— ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de un Horrocrux?—

La cabeza de Harry se levantó a tiempo para ver a Remus sacudir la cabeza.

—Lo siento, no. ¿Qué es?—

—Ni idea—.

Los tres lograron terminar lo suficiente de sus almuerzos para satisfacer a Kreacher y luego Harry llevó a Remus arriba para ver el medallón. Remus lo miró por un largo tiempo y luego se encogió de hombros, todavía perdido, pero curioso. Se unieron a Canuto en la biblioteca, donde los tres escogieron un libro y se acomodaron para leer.

Canuto y Lunático hablaron en voz baja todo el tiempo (Harry no sabía cómo podían leer también) sobre toda una serie de cosas. Harry luchó por leer (ya había hecho suficiente de eso esa mañana) y terminó mirando la misma frase durante unos minutos sin asimilarla ni escuchar las conversaciones; a veces Remus se disculpaba por no visitar a Canuto en Azkaban, otras veces preguntaba sobre el trabajo y las novias de Remus, pero siempre parecía volver a Horrocruxes.

Estuvieron allí por el resto del día; Kreacher trajo la cena a la biblioteca e incluso se sentó con él por un rato, aunque no leyó. Pulió el anillo Black que Canuto le había dejado conservar y, finalmente, después de mucha deliberación, y algunos golpes de Canuto, se lo puso en el dedo huesudo. Cada vez que hablaba con alguno de ellos después de eso, hacía un pequeño gesto con la mano para recordarles que estaba allí.

Esa noche, mucho más tarde, o tal vez era temprano a la mañana siguiente, se dieron por vencidos con los libros porque no habían encontrado nada y bajaron las escaleras para tomar una taza de té antes de acostarse, y Remus se fue a casa, respectivamente. La conversación había cambiado a Malfoy ahora, el hombre que Harry recordaba estaba financiando la búsqueda para encontrarlo.

—Dije que Malfoy tiene el control—, dijo Remus. —Tocó algunas cuerdas con Fudge, creo, y ahora tiene a los Aurores bailando a su ritmo al igual que el resto de nosotros—. Remus suspiró. —Aparentemente, Ojo Loco está furioso. Creo que ni siquiera quería que se combinaran las búsquedas, pero Scrimgeour nunca escuchó a Ojo Loco—.

Canuto resopló de una manera que hizo que Harry pensara que esto no era algo nuevo.

— ¿Por qué no se une a la búsqueda de Malfoy entonces?— Canuto preguntó.

—Ojo loco, ¿someterse a los gustos de Malfoy?— Remus pregunto incrédulo.

—No es probable. Todos los Aurores experimentados están trabajando con el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas para encontrar a Greyback de todos modos—.

— ¿Greyback?— Canuto preguntó.

Harry podría haber jurado que los ojos de Remus lo miraron por un momento. Lo observó y luego se encogió de hombros y llenó el hervidor.

—Está atacando a la gente otra vez. Tres en el último mes—.

— ¿Otra vez?— Canuto preguntó.

—Oh, no lo sabrías—, dijo Remus.

—Ha estado activo de forma intermitente desde que terminó la guerra, solo para recordarle a la gente que está allá afuera. Voy a los campamentos cada enero para ver cómo van las cosas y tratar de... eh... frenar su entusiasmo—.

— ¿Tú?— Canuto preguntó en voz baja.

— ¿Quién más?— Preguntó Remus, suspirando. Canuto no dijo nada, pero tampoco se veía terriblemente feliz.

Harry sacó el hervidor de la estufa e hizo una mueca cuando su mano rozó la plata caliente. _Mala idea no prestar atención_, se dijo a sí mismo mientras sostenía su mano bajo el agua fría del grifo. Sin embargo, la quemadura le había recordado algo; con todo lo que sucedió esa tarde, se había olvidado de preguntarle a Remus sobre todo el asunto del hombre lobo.

Harry agregó hojas de té y agua a la plata, tetera con relieve negro y recogió tres tazas (había elegido deliberadamente una de porcelana para Remus, en lugar de una de plata) y llevó todo el lote a la mesa.

—Gracias—, le dijo Remus a Harry, mirando su taza y luego a Canuto.

Canuto se encogió de hombros y sirvió té para Remus y luego para él.

—No hay problema. Gracias—, agregó Harry, mientras Canuto pasaba la tetera.

Canuto y Lunático continuaron hablando sobre Malfoy y la búsqueda mientras bebían.

Remus tenía la intención de decirle a Malfoy que había sido informado sobre un avistamiento de Harry y Sirius cerca de la casa de los Dursley para sacar sospechas de Londres. Harry escuchó con interés y esperó a que Remus terminara su bebida; Harry ya había terminado el suyo y estaba esperando el momento adecuado para ofrecerle otra taza.

Finalmente, Remus dejó su taza en el suelo e hizo un ruido vacío. Harry alcanzó la tetera y se sirvió otra taza.

— ¿Te gustaría algo más?— Preguntó, sosteniendo la tetera.

—Sí, gracias—, dijo Remus. Harry lo empujó hacia él. Una expresión divertida cruzó la cara de Remus. — ¿Te importaría verter por mí?— preguntó.

Harry llenó la taza con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Lo siento—, dijo, —me olvidé de la cosa de plata—.

Tomó un sorbo de su propio té y esperó la reacción. Está bien vale la pena. Canuto parpadeó. Rápidamente. Y había escupido la mitad de su té. La reacción de Remus fue aún mejor. Su rostro era blanco y se había quedado inmóvil, con la taza de té a unos centímetros de su boca, inclinada como para beber. El té caliente cayó sobre la mesa, pero Harry dudaba que fuera consciente de eso.

—Er... ¿Remus?—

Canuto dejó su taza de té, más fuerte de lo que probablemente había querido y limpió el derrame con un movimiento de su varita. Luego sacó la taza del fuerte agarre de Remus y la dejó.

—Creo que lo has roto—, le dijo a Harry.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Podemos... cómo lo arreglamos?— Preguntó Harry, sintiéndose un poco culpable ahora.

—Oh, eso es fácil—, dijo Canuto y le dio una bofetada a Remus.

Harry hizo una mueca.

Los ojos de Remus volvieron a enfocarse bruscamente y aterrizaron en Canuto.

—Pensé que dijiste...—

—Lo hice. No sé...—

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— Remus le preguntó a Harry en voz baja.

— ¿Saber qué?— Pregunto Harry, confundido.

—Sobre mí... sobre la plata—.

—Oh, yo... er... lo leí—. La cabeza de Remus golpeó la mesa con un golpe.

— ¿Lo _has _leído?— Canuto preguntó, luciendo divertido.

—Nunca lees—.

—Quería saber—, dijo Harry a la defensiva. Miró a Remus.

—Lo siento. No quise decir... ¿Estás bien?— Pregunto Harry

—Genial—, gimió Remus en la mesa.

—Entonces ¿por qué...?— Canuto le dio un codazo a Harry y negó con la cabeza.

—Aléjate, viejo Lunático—, dijo Canuto.

—No—, dijo Remus en la mesa.

Canuto puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo.

—Le habrías dicho a él eventualmente—.

—Lo sé—, dijo Remus, con la voz apagada, —pero podría haberme preparado para eso en lugar de que me ocurriera—. Levantó la vista y miró a Canuto con el ceño fruncido.

—Otra vez—.

—Debe ser una cosa de los Potter—, dijo Canuto alegremente. Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Puedo hablar?— Harry susurró. Canuto se rio entre dientes. Harry se volvió hacia Remus.

—A ti, quiero decir, ¿te importa si te llamo Lunático?— preguntó.

Remus parpadeó mirando el cambio repentino en el tema.

—Yo... er... supongo que no, no—.

—Gracias—, dijo Harry felizmente.

Lunático y Canuto parecían haber tenido una conversación silenciosa (Harry recordó que Canuto le había dicho que solían hacerlo para molestar a Peter o poner nervioso a un profesor) y se dirigió a Harry al unísono.

— ¿Qué más sabes, aparte de la plata?— Canuto preguntó con cuidado, sus ojos grises se movieron rápidamente hacia Lunático.

—No mucho. Sé que tienes sentidos intensos—, ofreció Harry.

—Y... er... un poco de... er... problema... en lunas llenas—.

—Un poco de problema—, dijo Lunático con una risa sin humor mientras su cabeza caía de nuevo sobre la mesa.

—Si hubo alguna duda de si era su hijo...—

—Se ha ido ahora—, dijo Canuto, sus ojos muy brillantes.

—Y sé que solías ir a la Cabaña de los Gritos para transformarte—, dijo Harry.

—Solía pensar que era solo para transformaciones de Animagos pero lo resolví. Es por eso que lo hiciste, ¿no es así?— Preguntó, volviéndose hacia su padrino.

— ¿Para hacer compañía a Lunático?—

Canuto asintió.

—James y yo solíamos llamarlo el pequeño problema peludo de Remus...—

—Como broma...— añadió Lunático.

—No fue una broma—, dijo Canuto, frunciendo el ceño.

—A Lunático le gustaba quejarse—, le dijo a Harry, inclinando la cabeza hacia un Lunático exasperado, —sobre todos sus problemas, todavía lo hace, por el aspecto de las cosas, y el día que lo confrontamos, Cornamenta dijo que era Nada más que un pequeño problema peludo —.

Lunático hizo un pequeño ruido de desacuerdo.

—Y aún lo es—, dijo Canuto con firmeza. Lunático hizo una mueca.

—Y el sobrenombre se quedó —.

—La mayoría de la gente tenía la impresión de que yo tenía un conejo de mal comportamiento—, suspiró Lunático.

—James y yo nos divertimos _mucho _alentando ese rumor—, dijo Canuto con una sonrisa de lobo.

Lunático resopló a Canuto y luego se volvió hacia Harry, con los ojos castaños muy abiertos y serios.

—Mira, Harry, la realidad de la situación es que soy peligroso—

—En lunas llenas—, dijo Harry.

—Si lo sé—. Canuto sonrió.

—Sí, pero...—

— ¿Pero qué?—

—No tiene nada, niño—, dijo Canuto, sonriendo a un aturdido Lunático.

—Absolutamente nada—.

—Tengo algo—, dijo Lunático acaloradamente.

—Se llama licantropía y...—

—Y solo es transferible en lunas llenas—, le dijo Canuto en breve.

—Eso no está probado—, protestó Lunático.

—Aún no saben las consecuencias...—

— ¿Qué quieres, Lunático?— Canuto preguntó, exasperado.

— ¿Estabas diciendo ayer que le has estado rogando a Dumbledore que te diera la custodia de Harry durante años y ahora, de repente, eres demasiado peligroso para pasar tiempo con él?—

—Bueno, yo...— Lunático frunció el ceño y cerró la boca.

Harry soltó una risita.

—Como el tutor legal de Harry...—

—Una posición obtenida a través de prácticas ilegales—, murmuró Lunático.

—Silencio—, le dijo Canuto.

—Como decía, como tutor legal de Harry, me corresponde decidir con quién me siento cómodo estando a su alrededor—.

— ¡Estoy aquí!— Dijo Harry.

—Puedo tomar esas decisiones por mí mismo, gracias—.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo?— Canuto preguntó.

—Bueno, sí, claro que yo...—

—Entonces cállate—, dijo Canuto, con una sonrisa.

—A lo que iba, yo _quienes _están más que felices de tener a su alrededor, Lunático—.

Lunático tragó.

—He necesitado esto—, dijo.

— ¿Qué, alguien para mantener el auto odio al mínimo?— Se burló Canuto.

—Sí—, dijo Lunático sin rodeos. Se volvió hacia Harry.

—No te acercarás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, en una luna llena. ¿Está claro?—

_Por ahora, _decidió Harry, preguntándose cuántos años tendría que tener para convertirse en animago.

—Sí, está claro—.

—Bien—, dijo Canuto.

—Ahora, en lo que respecta a las lunas llenas...— dijo con entusiasmo.

— ¿Siempre has sido tan sádico, Canuto?— Lunático preguntó secamente.

— ¿Te emociona la perspectiva de mi dolor?—

—No, Idiota—, dijo Canuto.

—Ahora que sabes que no soy un lunático asesino, puedo salir contigo de nuevo—.

Harry no creía haber visto a nadie sonreír tan enormemente como lo hacía Lunático en ese momento.

* * *

* Cuando Sirius se refiere al pony de cadogan quiere decir como una ofrenda de paz algo así; como lo que los griegos hicieron contra troya sin la trampa después.

Bien planes futuros para los Merodeadores y Harry porque si mis conclusiones no son erróneas creo que los acompañara así ellos no quieran, hijo de james tenía que ser jajajaja en fin ya saben la cajita para comentarios y sugerencias nos leemos pronto bye ^^


	19. Espejos en el Ministerio

**Agradecimientos:** Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a):** MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a):** lavida134

**Título:** Innocent — Inocente

**Summary:** El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado:** Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link:** s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA** Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todo los lectores de habla hispana.

* * *

Capítulo XIX — Espejos en el Ministerio

— ¿Keith?— Dijo Tonks, un poco sorprendida cuando abrió la puerta principal.

—Hey—, dijo, pasando una mano por su pelo corto y bien peinado. —Esto es para ti—. Le pasó una rosa rosa pálido.

— ¡Oh!— dijo ella, sonrojándose Estaba bastante segura de que su cabello era del mismo color que la flor. —Gracias—.

Ella lo abrazó. —Te invitaría a entrar pero estoy prácticamente de salida—.

— ¿A qué hora tienes que irte?— preguntó.

Ella miró su reloj. —Cinco minutos si quiero llegar a tiempo, y no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día—.

—Oh—, dijo, un poco decepcionado. —Bueno, ¿a qué hora terminas?—

—A las cinco hoy, y luego me reuniré con mamá y papá en el estudio y saldremos a cenar—.

— ¿Qué tal mañana?— preguntó.

—Desde las ocho hasta las cinco de la tarde también, pero después no haré nada.

— ¿Te gustaría salir?— preguntó con esperanza.

Ella sonrió. —Por supuesto—.

— ¿Qué tal Hogsmeade?—

— ¿A las seis?— ella preguntó.

—Suena brillante—, dijo, radiante.

Ella miró su reloj. —Está bien, lo siento, pero tengo que terminar de prepararme—.

—Sí, está bien—, dijo.

—Te veré mañana—.

—Sí. Que tengas un buen día hoy—.

—Gracias a ti también—. Tonks se metió de nuevo dentro mientras salía por la calle. Puso la rosa en un jarrón junto al fregadero donde tenía acceso a la luz del sol y cruzó a la mesa de la cocina donde, después de un momento de tristeza, desapareció su desayuno a medio terminar.

Curiosamente, su apetito parecía aumentar y no desaparecer cuando estaba nerviosa, y ciertamente estaba nerviosa; su cabello había sido verde lima durante días. Agarró su mochila, que tenía una botella de bebida y un sándwich, añadió una manzana y la lanzó sobre su hombro.

— ¡Adiós mamá!— ella llamó. Recibió una somnolienta respuesta de la habitación de sus padres: papá ya se había ido, pero probablemente mamá no se levantaría por otra hora, y luego, deteniéndose solo para ver su apariencia en el espejo del pasillo, arrojó Polvos Floo a la chimenea y dijo: — ¡Ministerio de Magia!—

Las llamas comenzaron a desaparecer y luego ella dejó de moverse por completo. Tonks salió, se tropezó con su dobladillo y cayó de bruces en el atrio del Ministerio. _Un brillante comienzo para el día, _pensó, aturdida, dejando que un pequeño mago le ayudara a levantarse del pulido suelo de madera.

—Gracias—, dijo Tonks, mirando alrededor. Ella había estado en el Ministerio varias veces, pero se sentía diferente cuando era adulta y no una niña pequeña que sujetaba la mano de su padre.

—No hay problema, querida—, dijo el pequeño mago. Él le mostró una placa a la bruja del puesto de seguridad y ella asintió y él le hizo una seña para que pasara.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?— preguntó la bruja, viendo a Tonks.

—Soy una aprendiz de Auror—, dijo ella, sacando su carta de aceptación de su mochila.

—Bien por ti—, dijo la bruja. —Quédate quieta, por favor—. Agitó una vara larga y dorada en la parte delantera y trasera de Tonks y luego asintió, satisfecha. —Varita, por favor—. Tonks lo pasó después de un momento de vacilación. Se sentía desnuda sin eso y observó nerviosa mientras la bruja lo colocaba en un extraño dispositivo de latón. Un momento después había conseguido una pequeña hoja de pergamino. —Doce pulgadas y media, pera, con un núcleo de nervio de corazón de dragón. Lo has tenido durante siete años, ¿no?—

—Sí—, dijo Tonks. La bruja copió el pergamino con un toque de su propia varita y empaló uno en una punta detrás del mostrador. Firmó la segunda pieza y la pasó junto con la varita de Tonks.

—Dale eso a Scrimgeour—, dijo ella.

—Gracias—, dijo Tonks, metiendo ambos en su bolsillo. Se apresuró a atravesar un conjunto de puertas doradas detrás del soporte y esperó pacientemente a que llegara un ascensor.

—_Nivel dos, Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, incluido La Oficina para el Uso inapropiado de Objetos Mágicos, Cuarteles de Aurores y La Administración de Servicios del Wizengamot_—, dijo una voz femenina. Tonks pasó el viaje en el ascensor tratando de que su cabello se pareciera a algo más que uno de los cactus que su madre mantenía en el alféizar de la ventana de la cocina. Ella fue recibida con éxito limitado; logró cambiar el color de verde a rubio dorado pero la textura de punta se negó a cambiar. No se molestó en cambiar mucho los ojos y los dejó de un color verde brillante.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Tonks salió, cuidando de no tropezar, en un pasillo con puertas. Echó un vistazo a las ventanas a través de las cuales podía ver una ventisca bastante cruel. Le tomó un momento recordar que esta parte del Ministerio todavía estaba bajo tierra y no podía ser real.

Ella siguió el pasillo a la vuelta de una esquina y atravesó un conjunto de pesadas puertas de roble y salió en una sección muy claustrofóbica. Había unas cincuenta personas exprimidas en un espacio muy pequeño; aproximadamente una treintena de esas personas eran aprendices, otras diez eran Aurores calificados y el resto simplemente parecía estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

— ¡Pónganse en fila!— gruñó una voz fuerte. Un hombre, no mucho más alto que Tonks pasó cojeando, con la varita levantada. Ella vislumbró un ojo muy azul y un montón de pelo gris oscuro y enredado antes de que él estuviera de espaldas a ella.

— ¡Pónganse en fila!— gritó, lanzando chispas al aire con su varita. El balbuceo se detuvo de inmediato. — ¡Solo una fila, contra la pared! ¡Ahora!—

Tonks se apresuró a hacer lo que le decían, al igual que todos los demás; la treintena de aprendices se aplanaron contra la pared, despejaron el pasillo y permitieron a los Aurores acceder mejor a sus respectivos cubículos.

—Lo tenía, gracias, Alastor—, dijo con frialdad un hombre de cejas espesas, una melena de cabello rojizo y agudos ojos amarillentos. El Auror que había gritado se volvió para mirarlo. Por primera vez, Tonks lo miró bien y se sintió más que un poco intimidada; cojeaba porque le faltaba una pierna y tenía una de madera áspera tallada en su lugar. Su rostro tenía más cicatrices y marcas que una piel suave y su boca era poco más que una línea sombría sobre su barbilla.

Su característica más distintiva, sin embargo, era un ojo azul brillante que parecía moverse en su zócalo por su propia voluntad; su otro ojo era pequeño y oscuro y miró a su alrededor con desconfianza, y fue entonces cuando Tonks supo que solo podía ser Ojo Loco Moody, uno de los Aurores más aclamados de Gran Bretaña.

—Las apariencias engañan, ¿no es así, Scrimgeour?— el gruñó.

Tonks miró al hombre de ojos amarillos, que ella sabía que debía ser Rufus Scrimgeour, el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores. Una expresión fea apareció en el rostro de Scrimgeour.

—Ahora—, lo escuchó chasquear, —cuando llamemos su nombre, sigan a los Aurores Blackburn y Finch...— un hombre rubio y robusto con una barba gruesa y una mujer de cabello oscuro y bajo les saludó con la cabeza —, hasta el final del corredor, y les darán instrucciones. ¿Hay alguna pregunta? —

— ¿A quién le damos estos?— preguntó una mujer, sosteniendo su varita de identificación.

—Se los darán al Auror Moody una vez que estés ahí abajo—, dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza en dirección a Moody.

—Allen Jeanette—, dijo Moody. Una mujer pesada con cabello castaño corto saltó y se extrajo de la línea.

—Brown Michael—. Un hombre flaco con un bigote puntiagudo.

—Bulkes Burt—. Un hombre bajo, con mala cara y una barbilla débil.

—Clarke Melvin—. Un hombre con grandes ojos azules y pelo ensortijado que parecía que todavía debería estar en Hogwarts.

—Dale Trixia—. Una mujer rubia vestida con túnicas de color rosa brillante.

—Edwards Nicole—. Una mujer muy alta con una larga trenza negra.

—Gaspar Jermiah—. Un hombre con rastas.

—Hill Wesley...— Y se fueron. Moody claramente había hecho esto antes; sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo esperar entre nombres y solo una vez vaciló en un nombre y ese fue:

—McKinnon Marlene—. Era una mujer alta, con el pelo corto, liso y castaño. No había nada que la distinguiera demasiado, pero Moody no era el único que había levantado la vista; varios de los otros Aurores se habían inclinado fuera de sus cubículos para mirarla.

Los ojos de McKinnon recorrieron la habitación y luego, sin darse cuenta de ninguno de ellos, caminó detrás de —Lowesly Travis—. Moody, que parecía que había visto un fantasma, se sacudió y gritó:

—Moore Héctor—.

Tonks fue una de las cuatro personas que quedaron. Fue un alivio cuando finalmente se llamó su nombre y ella tropezó por el pasillo. Era un callejón sin salida con solo dos puertas; uno se cerró y dijo: _Oficina de uso indebido_ _de artefactos muggles_, donde trabajaba el padre de Charlie y el otro era un armario de escobas.

— ¿Eres Tonks?— preguntó la mujer Auror.

—Sí—, dijo Tonks, ofreciéndole la mano.

—Auror Finch—, dijo ella.

—Auror Blackburn—, dijo el hombre. Ella le estrechó la mano también. —Ve —. Tonks entró en el pequeño armario de escobas y miró por encima del hombro. Auror Finch asintió hacia ella. Tonks siguió caminando, y justo cuando estaba a punto de golpear la pared trasera, se encontró en un rellano, mirando por un tramo de escaleras.

Ella descendió lentamente, haciendo un esfuerzo por no tropezar, y salió a una habitación grande, donde los demás aprendices estaban amontonados, charlando en voz baja.

Había dos puertas etiquetadas como _Salón de Clases 1 _y _Salón de Clases 2 _a la izquierda y, frente a ellas, había una puerta etiquetada como _Sala de examen _y al lado de esa _Sala común. _A lo largo de la pared trasera había otras siete puertas; _Combate defensivo y ofensivo, Sigilo y Rastreo, Encantamiento y Protección contra Encantamientos,_ _Relaciones mágicas y Leyes, Plantas y venenos, Ocultamiento y disfraces _y _Aptitud física y Sanación._

Tonks se unió a los otros aprendices en el centro de la sala y escuchó la conversación nerviosa: era como si ella tuviera once años y estuviera a punto de ser clasificada de nuevo. Moody bajó cojeando las escaleras una vez que entraron los aprendices finales, flanqueados por los Aurores Finch y Blackburn.

— ¡Alerta permanente!— Gritó, haciendo saltar a la mayoría.

—Eso es lo que les enseñaremos aquí: guarda eso—. Su ojo azul estaba centrado en uno de los aprendices, que había adquirido un trozo de pergamino y una pluma. Ella chilló y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

—No es un programa fácil—, continuó con su voz gruñona.

—Algunos de ustedes no llegarán a la graduación. Algunos de ustedes no lo harán en el mundo real—.

_No yo_, pensó Tonks. _Voy a ser una Auror. Una buena._

—De Allen a Lewis—, dijo Moody, —estarán aquí, haciendo las pruebas físicas primero. Scrimgeour bajará en un momento. De Lowesly hasta Yaxley, serán los exámenes y conmigo—. Un niño se rio de esto. Tonks puso los ojos en blanco y se unió al grupo de pruebas a la derecha del pasillo. Moody se unió a ellos un momento después y los condujo a través de la puerta llamada _Sala de examen_. Dentro había otra habitación, razonablemente grande, con una sola puerta sin etiqueta a la izquierda, y una amplia pantalla, obviamente conjurada, a la derecha.

—Yaxley, estás arriba—.

Yaxley era una mujer con el pelo largo y rubio y los ojos entornados. Ella había sido Slytherin en Hogwarts en el año de Tonks y siempre le había gustado hacerle pasar un mal rato a Charlie por sus ropas y libros de segunda mano. Tonks no le había gustado mucho. Yaxley le lanzó una sonrisa blanca a Moody, que la observaba sin expresión. La sonrisa se desvaneció un poco y ella caminó a través de las cortinas hacia el otro lado de la pantalla.

—Espera hasta que te llamen—, dijo Moody a los demás mientras él también desaparecía a través de las cortinas.

Susurros estallaron a la vez.

— ¿Qué tipo de pruebas crees que tendremos que hacer?— Preguntó un hombre con los dientes torcidos.

— ¿No leíste el folleto?— dijo una mujer, rodando los ojos.

—Hacen una serie de pruebas y hacen preguntas para evaluar nuestro carácter. Una vez que pasamos eso, completamos el examen físico. Soy Florence Prewett, por cierto—, dijo, saludando a todos. Una mujer a la derecha de Tonks, ¿era MacDonald? Makiller?... Levantó la vista bruscamente pero no dijo nada. Un momento después, volvió a mirar la pared opuesta.

Tonks sabía el nombre: Prewett había sido un Ravenclaw en el séptimo año cuando Tonks estaba en el quinto año, pero el rostro no era familiar. Sin el nombre, ella no la habría reconocido en absoluto; su cabello oscuro era más largo, su piel más pálida, como si no hubiera estado afuera por mucho tiempo. Sus ojos estaban un poco obsesionados.

—Héctor Moore—, dijo un hombre al otro lado de Tonks.

—James Thompson—, dijo un Ravenclaw que Tonks conocía de Hogwarts. Miró tal como ella recordaba, hasta el lunar de su cuello.

—Mary Wright—, dijo una mujer que había estado en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor hace tres años.

—Lori Patel—, dijo una mujer que Tonks nunca había visto antes.

—Tonks—, dijo Tonks, encogiéndose de hombros. La mujer que había mirado a Florence Prewett volvió a mirar hacia arriba. Tonks la miró con curiosidad y ella apartó la vista, pálida de repente.

— ¿Tonks?— Lori Patel preguntó dubitativamente.

— ¿Es tu nombre o tú apellido?—

—Apellido—, dijo ella.

Los que habían ido a Hogwarts con Tonks sonrieron entre ellos y volvieron a las presentaciones.

Mientras que Benjamín "sin-varita" Wellington, quien había sido prefecto en su primer año en Hogwarts, explicó su apodo, una historia larga e inverosímil en la que participaba un dragón, un vampiro y una taza de té que Tonks no estaba segura de creer, Yaxley reapareció viéndose sacudido, y Moody llevó a Mary Wright a la zona aislada.

— ¿Como te fue?— Florence Prewett preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Cualquiera que me haga preguntas tiene un fallo inmediato—, dijo Yaxley, volando.

Fue rechazada después de eso, la dejaron en las afueras del grupo y se mostró bastante irritada por eso.

Cuando Wright emergió, Yaxley la agarró del brazo y la apartó del grupo principal. Tonks se preguntó si no sabía que Wright era una madre muggle y un Gryffindor.

Formaron su propio pequeño grupo y hablaron, presumiblemente, aunque nadie pudo o quiso escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, acerca de las pruebas mentales.

Wellington emergió y Tonks ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sentirse nerviosa antes de ser convocada.

— ¡Buena suerte!— Florencia susurró. Tonks se las arregló para mostrarle una rápida sonrisa y se movió con nerviosismo -afortunadamente ella logró mantenerse erguida- hacia el área protegida. Abrió las cortinas y se detuvo.

Lo que debe haber sido la mitad de la oficina de Aurores estaba sentado allí, observándola. Estaban sentados en un semicírculo, frente a una simple silla de madera.

—Alerta—, dijo ella nerviosamente.

—Siéntate—, le gruñó Moody, cojeando para cerrar las cortinas.

— ¿Eres Nymphadora Tonks?— preguntó una mujer con un parche en el ojo.

—Sí—, dijo ella, dejándose caer en la silla. Sus pies estaban a unos pocos del suelo, por lo que hizo que sus piernas crecieran un poco; ella no estaba dispuesta a sentarse a través de esto balanceando sus piernas como un niño.

—Identificación de la varita—, dijo un mago que le faltaba tres dedos, extendiendo su mano hacia ella. Rebuscó en su mochila y sacó el pergamino que le habían dado en el atrio. Estaba un poco arrugado pero todavía se podía leer.

—Pera y Nervio de Corazón de dragón. Doce pulgadas y media. ¿Lo has tenido durante siete años?—

—Sí—, dijo de nuevo.

— ¿Recuerdas el día que lo compraste?— preguntó. Su voz era bastante nasal.

—Sí—.

— ¿Puedes describir lo que pasó cuando te eligió?—

—Las chispas salieron del final—, dijo nerviosamente.

— ¿De qué color eran las chispas?—

—Arco iris—, dijo ella.

El asistente escribió algo en un portapapeles y se lo pasó al siguiente Auror, una bruja, en línea.

—Recibiste cinco NEWT, ¿ok?—

—Sí—, dijo ella.

—O en Herbología, Transfiguración y Pociones y E en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Hechizos, ¿es correcto?—

—Sí—.

—Tu marca de Transfiguración es la segunda más alta que hemos tenido—, dijo la bruja, consultando el pergamino frente a ella. Tonks sonrió.

—Increíble, muy impresionante por cierto—. Ella pasó el portapapeles a lo largo.

El siguiente mago, un hombre absolutamente enorme con una mata de cabello oscuro y rizado, se puso de pie y sacó un gran espejo de detrás de su silla. Tonks no reconoció el idioma, pero tenía las palabras _odidnocse lamina ut nois arac ut se on atse_* grabadas en el marco dorado.

— ¿Qué ves?— Preguntó con una voz profunda que coincidía perfectamente con su apariencia.

—A mí—, dijo tímidamente, mirando su pálido reflejo.

Ella quiso un poco más de color en sus mejillas.

—Mira más cerca—.

Tonks lo hizo, y todavía solo se veía a sí misma.

—No veo nada...—

— ¿Nada?— dijo bruscamente una bruja con la nariz afilada.

—Bueno, no, nada—, dijo, mientras los Aurores intercambiaban miradas significativas.

—Me veo yo, pero no sé qué se supone que...—

El hombre que sostenía el espejo resopló y se volvió hacia él. Él asintió una vez y se volvió hacia la bruja con la nariz en forma de gancho y ella frunció el ceño, asintiendo.

— ¿Que ves?— Preguntó, volviéndolo hacia Tonks.

—A mí misma—, dijo rotundamente.

—Proudfoot—. Ladró Moody, inclinando su cabeza hacia la parte de atrás de la habitación. Otro Auror se levantó y recuperó otro espejo, mientras el Auror de pelo rizado se sentaba, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Que ves?— el Auror... Proudfoot... dijo, sosteniendo lo que era un espejo significativamente más pequeño; éste era tan largo como la longitud del antebrazo de Tonks hasta la punta de sus dedos. Este tenía uno de _ellos muy_ _bien _grabado en su marco igualmente elaborado.

Tonks miró hacia la superficie vidriosa.

— ¿A mí?— ella dijo.

— ¿Es eso una declaración o una pregunta?— preguntó.

—Declaración—, dijo, con un poco más de confianza.

— ¿No hay nada diferente en ti? ¿No te ves más viejo o más joven, o tienes cabello u ojos de diferente color?— le preguntó con astucia.

—No—, dijo ella. —Me veo como lo hago ahora—.

— ¿Estás siendo completamente sincero?—

— ¡Por supuesto!— dijo ella, escandalizada.

—Tal vez si me dijeras lo que se supone que debo ver...—

— ¿Eres una oclumante?— Un mago en túnicas de sanador preguntó de repente.

—No—, Tonks se sonrojó.

—Traté de aprender cuando tenía catorce años, pero no tuve la paciencia—

—Señorita Tonks—, dijo una bruja de ojos brillantes cuando Proudfoot se sentó, —estos espejos son de un conjunto de siete espejos mágicos, hechos por un mago muy poderoso llamado Narciso. El espejo que el Auror Taure mostró está encantado de revelar la forma de Animago. El que tenía Auror Proudfoot está diseñado para infundir confianza presentando tu rostro como desees que se vea —.

_Si. Me pregunto si eso es lo que inspiró a_ _Blancanieves_, pensó distraídamente.

—Si no está viendo nada, entonces sugiere que está perfectamente contento con su apariencia actual, que desafía la naturaleza humana, y que no tiene una forma potencial de Animago. Para un estudiante tan talentoso con la Transfiguración como parece ser...—

— _¡Oh! _—, Dijo Tonks en voz alta.

—Creo que sé por qué no está funcionando—. Veintitrés, Tonks hizo un rápido recuento de cabezas, un par de ojos se clavaron en ella.

—Soy una Metamorfomaga—.

Una bruja, que habría apostado a su Cometa 260 de que había sido un Ravenclaw, se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento y la observó atentamente, radiante.

— ¿Nos puedes mostrar? ¿Por favor?— Tonks arrugó la cara y volvió su cabello a negro azabache, luego se volvió naranja y volvió al rubio que había sido.

—Impresionante—, dijo Moody, —pero no sabía que estábamos probando su capacidad para disfrazarse—.

Tonks se sonrojó y reprimió los instintos que intentaban volver su cabello rosado por la vergüenza.

Los otros aurores parecían apenados.

—Bueno—, dijo la bruja con el parche en el ojo, pareciendo nerviosa, —eso ciertamente lo explica. Sí. ¿Solo... Sí, Savage?—

— ¿Eres capaz de realizar un hechizo Patronus?— un Auror con cicatriz que iba desde su sien izquierda a su mejilla derecha preguntó.

—Puedo conseguir un escudo bastante patético—, dijo, haciendo una mueca.

—No hay nada que retenga a un Dementor o Lethifold, no lo creo—.

— ¿Qué feliz recuerdo usas?—

_Bueno, eso es un poco personal_, pensó, algo ofendida.

—El día que recibí mi carta de Hogwarts—.

Uno de los Aurores escribió eso.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta estar en casa?—

Tonks parpadeó.

—No, me encanta en casa—, dijo con seriedad.

— ¿Entonces por qué estabas tan feliz de irte?—

—Estaba feliz de estar aprendiendo magia—, dijo.

— ¿Te mantuviste en contacto con tus padres mientras estabas en la escuela?—

— ¡Por supuesto! Escribí semanalmente, a veces más dependiendo de cómo fueron las cosas—.

— ¿Algún hermano?—

—No—.

— ¿Solo tú y tus padres, entonces?—

—Sí—. Las preguntas venían de todas direcciones ahora y era bastante abrumadora.

— ¿Quién es tu favorito?—

— ¿Perdóneme?—

— ¿Tu padre favorito? ¿Tu madre o tu padre?—

—Ninguno...—

— ¿Entonces no te gustan?—

—Déjame terminar—, dijo ella irritada. Ellos miraron expectantes.

—Los amo igualmente...—

—Basura...—

— ¡No es basura!—

—Debes gustarte uno más que el otro...—

—No, yo no…—

—Si tuvieras que matar a uno de ellos, ¿cuál sería?—

— ¿Disculpe_? _— Nadie dijo nada.

— ¡¿Por qué en el nombre de Merlín querría hacer eso?!—

—Es puramente académico—.

—Tampoco—, dijo ella, cruzando los brazos.

—Pero di que tenías que...— presionó uno.

— ¿Por qué tengo que?— exigió.

—Digamos que han hecho algo horrible...—

— ¿Como que?—

—Han violado la ley—.

—Entonces merecen un juicio, no la muerte—, espetó ella.

Moody la miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Cuánto sabes sobre la guerra?— Un mago preguntó de repente.

—Suficiente—, dijo ella, confundida por el repentino cambio de tema.

— ¿Sabes qué son los Mortífagos?—

—Por supuesto—. Sus tías y tíos habían sido solo eso. Y Sirius, el primo de su madre.

—Di que tus padres eran Mortífagos entonces... ¿a quién matarías?—

—Pero no lo son—, dijo Tonks, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Todos esperaban una respuesta de todos modos. —Los Mortífagos en la guerra todos fueron juzgados—. _Todos ellos excepto Sirius. _

— Mis padres obtendrían lo mismo—.

—Pero si no pudieran—, dijo uno.

—Usted preguntó qué mataría—, les dijo.

—Tampoco me inclino a matar a menos que me des una razón adecuada—.

—Di que te has convertido en un Auror—, dijo un hombre con una larga cola de caballo, —y tu Jefe de Departamento te ordena que mates a uno de ellos. ¿Cuál sería?—

—Si es probable que reciba ese tipo de instrucciones, entonces no sé si trabajar como Auror es algo en lo que estoy terriblemente interesado—, dijo con irritación.

Bastantes de ellos asintieron. Moody en realidad estaba sonriendo.

—Puramente académico—, le recordó a ella.

—Pero di que te dieron la orden...—

—Yo no lo haría—.

— ¿Desafiarías una orden?— preguntó con brusquedad.

—Si una vida estaba en juego—, dijo rotundamente.

—La insubordinación no es una cualidad que buscamos—, le dijo a ella.

—Tampoco debería pensar que el deseo de matar es uno—, dijo bruscamente.

—Míralo—, le advirtió una bruja en la parte de atrás.

Tonks puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Alguna pregunta más?—

—Te han dado una varita—, dijo astutamente uno de ellos, —y solo es capaz de realizar uno de los tres imperdonables—.

—Claro—, dijo ella nerviosamente. _Por_ _la barba de Merlín, son un montón de morbosos, ¿no?_

—Frente a ti, es un enemigo...—

— ¿No son mis padres?— preguntó sarcásticamente.

—No—, dijo la bruja con el parche en el ojo, sofocando una carcajada.

—Solo un enemigo. Él o ella, no importa cuál, también tiene una varita. Ambos están en una habitación sellada. No pueden entrar o salir flotando, ni Aparecerse, y su varita, más bien obviamente, no permitirá para crear un Traslador. Para escapar, debes someter a tu oponente. ¿Cómo lo haces? —

— ¿Mi varita solo realizará imperdonables?— Tonks preguntó, arrugando la nariz.

—Eso es correcto—.

—Los someteré de alguna otra manera—, dijo. —Golpeándolo, tal vez—.

—Eso es asalto—.

—No es preferible—, les dijo, —pero es una alternativa más agradable que usar una de esas horribles maldiciones—.

—Eres un Auror, en una misión en la que tu compañero queda inconsciente. No responderán a ningún hechizo y no hay nadie cerca para ayudarte. Sin ayuda inmediata, tu compañero morirá, pero si ves qué la misión está comprometida y el objetivo escapará. ¿Qué haces? —

—Recupero a mi compañero—, dijo ella.

— ¿Por qué?—

—Porque si un compañero Auror muere, todos los miembros del departamento se verán afectados por su muerte de alguna manera y no tendrán el mejor desempeño. Además, se necesita tres años para entrenar al reemplazo, mientras que es casi seguro que no debería hacerlo. Lleve tres años rastrear a la persona... objetivo... otra vez —.

Tonks esperó con aprensión a que uno de ellos no estuviera de acuerdo con ella, pero Taure, la que había levantado el primer espejo, solo dijo:

—Un criminal conocido te aborda cuando estás fuera de servicio. Quieren intercambiar Inmunidad legal para información sobre otro objetivo. ¿Qué haces? —

—Haz que entregue su varita—, dijo.

—Si realmente quieren ayudar, entonces no lo necesitarán. Desde allí, los llevaré a un lugar seguro, tal vez al Ministerio en las celdas. Si estuviera familiarizado con el caso, los interrogaría yo misma. Si no, lo haré—. Encontré a alguien más adecuado para el papel —.

— ¿Tiene antecedentes penales?—

— ¿Las detenciones cuentan?— preguntó ella, repentinamente preocupada.

Varias personas se rieron.

—No. Tus padres son Andrómeda Black Tonks y Theodore Tonks, ¿es correcto?—

—Sí—

— ¿Alguno de ellos tiene antecedentes penales?—

—No que yo sepa—, dijo honestamente.

— ¿Alguien en tu familia tiene antecedentes penales?—

Tonks cerró los ojos brevemente.

—Sí—, dijo ella.

— ¿Quien?—

Ellos no parecían sorprendidos, se dio cuenta. _Así que lo saben_, pensó con tristeza. _Sólo quieren que lo diga. _

—Mi tía, Bellatrix Lestrange. Su esposo, Rodolphus Lestrange. El primo de mamá, Sirius Black—.

— ¿Son los únicos?—

—Los cargos a los Malfoy nunca se imputaron—, dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Moody sonrió irónicamente.

— ¿Has tenido contacto reciente con alguno de tu familia?—

—Nunca he conocido a los Lestrange—, dijo, —y no he visto a Sirius Black desde que tenía diez años. Sin embargo, me encontré con los Malfoy en el Callejón Diagon hace un tiempo—.

—Di lo primero que se te ocurra. Muggle—.

—Abuelos—.

—Bruja—.

—Mago—.

—Hogwarts—.

—Colegio—.

—Escoba—.

—Quidditch—, dijo Tonks.

—Snitch—.

—Buscador—.

—Buscador—.

—Charlie—.

—Azkaban—.

—Dementor—.

—McKinnon—, llamó Ojo Loco.

Marlene se dirigió hacia las cortinas, aliviada.

El chico que había estado tratando y no pudo hacer una pequeña conversación con ella se desplomó, pero ella lo ignoró. Ojo Loco le dirigió una mirada curiosa y le permitió pasar.

Dentro había veintitrés aurores, la mayoría de los cuales ella sabía por vista, si no su nombre. Se dejó caer en el asiento en el centro de la zona y cruzó los tobillos.

—Identificación de la varita—, dijo un mago. Ella le pasó el pergamino que le habían dado en el mostrador de seguridad.

—Corazón de abeto y dragón. Catorce pulgadas. ¿Lo has tenido durante diecisiete años?—

—Lo es—.

— ¿Cómo supiste que la varita te había elegido?—

—El rosa y el oro salieron de la final—.

— ¿En qué forma?—

—Cintas—.

—Recibiste seis Newt, ¿ok?—

—Sí—, dijo ella.

—O en defensa contra las artes oscuras, hechizos y pociones, E en transfiguración, Herbología y estudios muggles, ¿es correcto?—

—Lo es—.

Augustus Taure, Marlene había salido con él cuando ella estaba en cuarto año y él en tercer lugar, se levantó y fue a buscar un gran espejo detrás de su silla. Marlene frunció el ceño, tratando de leer las palabras _odidnocse__ lamina__ ut onis arac ut se on atse__*_ pero se conformó con recordarlas. Ella podría buscarlos más tarde.

— ¿Que ves?— preguntó.

Marlene frunció el ceño. No era su propio reflejo en el espejo. Era enorme, mirándola fijamente con sus brillantes ojos leonados. Tenía un abrigo marrón arenoso, quizás un poco más oscuro de lo normal y piernas largas que terminaban con patas de aspecto mortal.

—A... un león. Leona—.

Varios de los Aurores murmuraron entre ellos, pero cuando Marlene echó un vistazo a Ojo Loco, él estaba sonriendo. Agitó una mano a otro Auror: Marlene reconoció a Proudfoot y tuvo un vago recuerdo de Sirius quejándose de su nombre, diciendo que era demasiado cercano a su apodo de Merodeador, que hizo avanzar a otro espejo más pequeño.

— ¿Que ves?— Proudfoot dijo. Nuevamente, no tuvo suerte con las palabras en el marco, pero las memorizó, con la esperanza de investigarlas más tarde.

—Yo misma—, dijo ella, mirando al espejo.

—Pero soy diferente. Más joven—. Su cabello era más corto, como lo había estado en sus días de Orden, y más limpio, y sus ojos eran más brillantes. Su piel no estaba tan pálida (aún había estado jugando un poco de Quidditch en aquellos días) y las líneas alrededor de sus ojos y las comisuras de su boca que había comenzado a notar en el último año, eran inexistentes. ¿Se lo estaba imaginando, o si Ojo Loco le había dado una mirada compasiva? Ahora, más que nunca, estaba interesada en descubrir lo que realmente hacía el espejo.

— ¿Eres capaz de realizar un hechizo Patronus?— Preguntó Savage. Marlene parpadeó; él tenía en su rostro una cicatriz nueva y un tanto rústica que ciertamente no tenía cuando ella lo había visto por última vez. Es cierto que eso fue en una función del Ministerio hace nueve años, Sirius la había obligado a asistir, por lo que probablemente era razonable suponer que había cambiado.

—No lo he intentado durante años—, dijo honestamente.

— ¿Recuerdas de qué forma era?—

—Solía ser un perro—, dijo. Siempre había asociado eso con Sirius, por alguna razón, probablemente porque su Patronus también había sido un perro.

—Creo que probablemente ya haya cambiado por ahora—.

— ¿Nos puedes mostrar?— Preguntó Savage.

Marlene buscó un recuerdo feliz y no se sorprendió al descubrir que no había muchos de ellos.

— _Expecto Patronum _—, murmuró ella, dándole a su varita una película. Una bruma plateada flotó fuera del extremo de su varita, pero no sucedió mucho más. Se concentró más en su memoria pero tuvo poco impacto. Los Auroresmiraban entre ellos. _Esto es simplemente vergonzoso_, pensó, sonrojándose ligeramente.

—No importa, Sra. McKinnon...—

_¿No importa? _pensó ella enojada. _No lo creo._

— _Expecto Patronum _—, espetó ella. La misma leona que acababa de ver en el espejo salió disparada y rugió, sin hacer ruido, antes de que parpadeara y desapareciera.

—Muy bien—, dijo una bruja con un parche en el ojo. Marlene no la había visto antes, pero probablemente reconocería el nombre cuando lo escuchara; Parecía solo unos años mayor que Marlene y, por lo tanto, probablemente había entrenado con James y Sirius. Marlene miró otra vez a Ojo Loco y su expresión era sin duda compasiva. Ella le dio la espalda y volvió a doblar las piernas.

—¿Qué fue la memoria?—

—El día que nació mi hermanito—, dijo.

— ¿Lo recuerdas?—

—Yo tenía ocho años—.

— ¿Tienes algún otro hermano?—

—Sí—. _Pero sería mejor usar el tiempo pasado._

— ¿Quien?—

—Un hermano mayor—.

— ¿Quién es tú favorito?—

—Los amé por igual—.

— ¿Ame?—

—Están muertos—, dijo rotundamente.

— ¿Padres?— Marlene asintió rígidamente y se miró las manos.

— ¿Estás contenta?—Su cabeza se levantó de golpe.

— ¿Perdón?—

— ¿Estás contento de que estén muertos?—

—No—, espetó ella.

—Los extrañas, entonces—.

—Obviamente—.

— ¿Tienes un marido?— Marlene negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Compañero?—

— ¿estás Interesado, Glade?— preguntó ella fríamente.

Glade se sonrojó. Nunca habían salido, pero no fue por falta de intentarlo. La había acosado durante todo el séptimo año y ella había recibido una visión bastante humillante de cómo habían sido los primeros seis años de Lily en Hogwarts.

— ¿Niños?—

—No—.

— ¿Nadie?— Preguntó Ojo Loco.

La mandíbula de Marlene se apretó.

—Unos pocos amigos—, dijo secamente.

— ¿Quien?—

—Alice y Frank, Mary, Neville—.

—Cuál de ellos...—

—Te han dado una varita—, interrumpió Ojo Loco en voz alta. Los demás lo miraron, sorprendidos. —Solo es capaz de realizar uno de los tres Inolvidables—.

— ¿Es eso posible? Una varita no puede limitarse a tres hechizos—.

—Este es. Frente a ti, es un enemigo. Él o ella, no importa cuál, también tiene una varita. Ambos están en una habitación sellada. No pueden entrar o salir flotando o Aparecerse, y su varita —obviamente—, no te permitirá crear un Traslador. Para escapar, debes someter a tu oponente. ¿Cómo lo haces?—

—Magia sin varita—.

— ¿Puedes hacer magia sin varita?—

—No—, dijo Marlene.

—No puedes usar algo que no tienes—, dijo Proudfoot.

—No tengo una varita limitada para usar los imperdonables—, dijo.

—Es hipotético...—

—Así es mi habilidad para usar magia sin varita—.

—Eres un Auror, en una misión en la que tu compañero queda inconsciente. No responderán a ningún hechizo y no hay nadie cerca para ayudarte. Sin ayuda inmediata, tu compañero morirá, pero si ves qué la misión está comprometida y el objetivo escapará. ¿Qué haces? —

—Creo un Traslador para enviar a mi compañero a San Mungo—, dijo.

—Enviaría un mensaje a quien esté a cargo de la redada o la misión o como quieras llamarlo, haciéndoles saber lo que sucedió y solicitando una barrera de seguridad. Luego me comprometo con el objetivo—.

—Eso es arriesgado—.

—La única vida que estaría arriesgando es la mía—, respondió ella.

—Un delincuente conocido lo aborda mientras está fuera de servicio. Quieren intercambiar inmunidad legal por información sobre otro objetivo. ¿Qué hace?—

—Tomar su varita y tráelos al Ministerio para interrogarlos—.

— ¿Tiene antecedentes penales?—

—No—.

— ¿Dónde están esos papeles?— dijo la bruja con el parche en el ojo con inquietud.

—Madame Bones dijo que los enviaría…—

—Tus padres fueron Patricia Macmillan McKinnon y Curtis McKinnon, ¿es correcto?— Preguntó Ojo Loco, antes de que ella pudiera encontrarlos.

—Sí—

— ¿Alguno de ellos tiene antecedentes penales?— preguntó la bruja con el parche en el ojo, dándole a Ojo Loco una mirada sospechosa mientras dejaba de buscar.

—No—.

— ¿Alguien en tu familia tiene antecedentes penales?—

— ¿Qué familia?— ella preguntó.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Sirius Black?— Preguntó Ojo Loco.

_Debería haber sabido que esto surgiría tan pronto como te viera_, pensó, mirando a Ojo Loco.

—Esta mañana—, dijo ella en su tono más frío todavía.

—Estaba en el papel—.

Afortunadamente ninguno de ellos lo empujó.

—Di lo primero que se te ocurra. Muggle—.

—Harold y Heather—, dijo con un triste giro de su boca.

—Bruja—.

—Mágico—.

—Hogwarts—.

—Dumbledore—.

—Escoba—.

—Nimbus—.

—Snitch—.

—James—.

—Buscador—.

—Davey—.

—Azkaban—.

—Sirius.— Varios de los Aurores intercambiaron miradas. Marlene podía sentir los ojos de Ojo Loco, ambos a la espalda.

—Gryffindor—.

—León—.

—Verde—.

—Lily—. Ojo Loco la miró y luego se alejó.

—Encantos—.

—Flitwick—.

—Artes Oscuras—.

—Voldemort—. Muchos de los Aurores hicieron ruidos de sorpresa y el mago que había preguntado por su varita se cayó de su asiento.

Savage consultó el pergamino frente a él, obviamente, desanimado por su última respuesta y eligió una palabra segura.

—Rana De Chocolate—.

—Cromo*—, dijo ella debidamente.

* * *

*Cuando Marlene dice **Cromo** se refiere a los cromos coleccionables de las ranas de chocolate en el original decía tarjeta pero crei que seria mas aceptable y con mas sentido poniendo la palabra cromo para que sea entendible.

*esta_ no es tu cara son tu animal escondido_

Y Bueno esto es todo por ahora ya saben la cajita de abajo será de comentarios y opiniones nos leemos en la próxima bye ^^


	20. Puddifot's y Buzones

**Agradecimientos:** Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a):** MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a):** lavida134

**Título:** Innocent — Inocente

**Summary:** El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado:** Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link:** s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todo los lectores de habla hispana.

* * *

Capítulo XX — Puddifot's y Buzones

Tonks esperó nerviosamente; Era el final de su segundo día como aprendiz de Auror y estarían averiguando quién había superado las pruebas preliminares.

—Esto es tan emocionante—, dijo Tonks, creciendo ligeramente para que ella pudiera ver por encima de las cabezas de los otros aprendices. Había pasado todo lo que tenía en la práctica con facilidad (había pasado los últimos dos meses estudiando para ellos) y se había tranquilizado con las pruebas de carácter después de hablar con los otros aprendices.

Fueron diseñados, ella había escuchado a alguien decir, para poner al aprendiz en el lugar — por eso los cambios repentinos en el tema — ponerlos bajo presión — por eso la gran audiencia — y para desencadenar una respuesta emocional — por eso las preguntas personales y a menudo frustrantes.

—Creo que voy a estar enfermo—, dijo Florence. Tonks notó con preocupación que se veía más bien verde.

—Al menos conseguiste mantener tu encantamiento de escudo—, dijo Ben con tristeza. Su encantamiento de escudo había desaparecido diez segundos antes de lo previsto.

—McKinnon!— McKinnon, que no le había dicho a nadie su nombre y nadie lo recordaba, salió de la multitud y se fue a un lado, donde Moody estaba esperando. Tonks retrocedió unos pasos, ansioso por aprender más sobre la mujer mayor.

—Ojo loco—, escuchó a McKinnon decir de nuevo. Ninguno de los aprendices sabía nada de ella porque se había mantenido sola durante los últimos dos días, pero a todos los lugares a los que iba, tenía la atención constante de

Moody. Tonks estaba bastante seguro de que la elegiría para entrenar.

— ¿Cómo lo has encontrado?—

—Bien—.

— ¿Es difícil?—

—Sí—, dijo McKinnon, sonando sorprendentemente emocional, aunque Tonks no pudo por la vida de ella averiguar por qué. —Solo... miro a _Plantas y venenos _y no puedo evitar pensar en...— Respiró hondo. —Recuerdo haber escuchado todas las historias del Programa y ahora soy la que está aquí, cuando no debería estar. Deben ser ellas—. McKinnon sonaba casi histérico. Moody parecía impasible.

— ¿Se vuelve más fácil?—

—En realidad no—, dijo Moody con un fuerte suspiro. —Solo te vuelves mejor al enfrentarte—.

—... cierto, Nymphadora?— Tonks dio media vuelta.

—No me llames así—, murmuró ella. —Es Tonks—.

— ¿Estabas escuchando?— Ben preguntó.

—Shh—, dijo ella, volviéndose para mirar a McKinnon y Moody.

—... ya lo has hecho. No hay mucho _más _que _pueda_ impartirte—

—Está bien—, dijo McKinnon. —Probablemente estarías mostrando favoritismo de todos modos—. Moody gruñó y luego bajó la voz, diciendo algo sobre Brujas de Campo.

—No—, dijo McKinnon. —Definitivamente un Auror, ahora—.

—Sabía que eras demasiado sensible para el Equipo de Campo—, murmuró. Él le dio una palmada en el hombro y cojeaba.

McKinnon lo miró, sonriendo levemente y luego vio a Tonks, que se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, atreviéndose solo a mirarla por el rabillo del ojo. La cara de McKinnon se volvió impasible (Tonks se preguntó si quizás era una Oclumante con tanto autocontrol) y se unió a la multitud de aprendices, ignorando rápidamente los intentos de Yaxley por descubrir lo que Moody había querido.

Mientras esperaban, los Aurores señalaron a tres aprendices y les pidieron que se fueran. Tonks no conocía a ninguno de ellos (obviamente habían estado en el otro grupo), pero ella sentía un poco de pena por ellos, no obstante. Entonces, los aurores comenzaron a llamar nombres.

Yaxley se asoció con un Auror llamado Louisson. Se había sentido complacida con eso. Lori Patel y Mary Wright se unieron a la bruja con el parche en el ojo. McDuff se llamaba Ben.

Fueron enviadas a un Auror de aspecto intimidante llamado Shacklebolt, Florencia. Se emparejó con el Auror Finch que también fue el mentor de Melvin Clarke, McKinnon se emparejó con Robards, Trixia Dale y Wesley Hill fueron entregados a Auror Blackburn y Michael Brown fue asignado a alguien llamado Hemsley.

Más y más de los otros aprendices fueron emparejados (algunos tenían un Auror para ellos mismos, otros estaban emparejados) y Tonks se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso cuando finalmente:

—Nymphadora Tonks—, gritó una voz gruñona. Tonks apenas podía creer lo que oía. Estaba demasiado aturdida como para molestarse en decirle a Moody que no la llamara Nymphadora.

—¡Vamos, Nymphadora, no tengo todo el día!— el ladró

—Lo siento—, dijo ella, apresurándose. Tropezó, pero afortunadamente no se cayó y extendió la mano en el momento en que lo alcanzó.

—Es un placer trabajar con usted, señor—.

—Nada de esto, señor, tonterías—, gruñó él, estrechando su mano sorprendentemente gentilmente.

—Encuentra algo más para llamarme—.

—Está bien—, dijo vacilante.

—Bien. El entrenamiento comienza mañana. Esté en mi casa a las cuatro—.

— ¿Por la tarde?— preguntó ella, paralizada.

—Por la mañana. Estaremos visitando a un amigo mío—. Moody no la consideraba del tipo que tenía muchos amigos, pero no dijo nada.

—A las Cuatro—, dijo y luego se alejó cojeando.

Solo después de que él se había ido, se le ocurrió que no tenía idea de dónde estaba su casa.

—Oh, Merlín—, murmuró ella. Miró a su alrededor, pero la mayoría de los otros Aurores se habían ido o estaban ocupados con sus aprendices. _¡Me va a matar! ¿Cómo me pongo en contacto con él? Seguramente alguien en el_ _Ministerio lo sabría, pero a quién debería decir: _

— ¡Lo siento!— dijo ella, rebotando en alguien.

—Está bien—, dijo McKinnon, ayudándola a levantarse.

—Lo siento. Estoy muerta. Hablaste con el Auror Moody antes, ¿verdad?— preguntó ella, sus ojos se iluminaron.

McKinnon le frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?—

—Es mi mentor. Soy Tonks. Eres una... amiga suya, ¿verdad?—

—Supongo—.

— ¿Sabes dónde vive?—

McKinnon parpadeó.

— ¿Por qué?—

—Me dijo que lo encontrara allí mañana por la mañana, pero no dijo dónde y pensé, tal vez porque lo conocías…—

—Solía saber dónde encontrarlo—, dijo. —Eso fue hace años, sin embargo—.

— ¿Dónde?— Tonks preguntó esperanzado. McKinnon negó con la cabeza.

—Si todavía está en la misma casa, yo soy una pluma en el aire*—.

—Oh—, dijo Tonks, decepcionado.

—Tu cabello se ha vuelto azul—, le dijo McKinnon. Sorprendentemente, ella parecía cerca de sonreír.

—Hace eso—, dijo Tonks, comenzando a entrar en pánico de nuevo; Podía ver su fleco de un color enfermizo de color naranja verdoso.

—Gracias por intentarlo—

—Habla con Dumbledore—, dijo McKinnon inesperadamente. —Si alguien sabe dónde está, es él—.

—Gracias—, dijo Tonks, abrazando a la otra mujer. —Gracias, gracias, gracias—.

—Es amarillo—, dijo McKinnon, recogiendo un mechón de su cabello.

— ¿Cómo en el nombre de Merlín haces eso?—

—Soy una Metamorfomago—, dijo Tonks, todavía radiante.

— ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?— McKinnon preguntó de nuevo, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Tonks—.

McKinnon parpadeó.

— ¿La hija de Ted y Andy?—

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?— Preguntó Tonks.

—Yo te cuidé una vez—, dijo ella, sonrojándose. Tonks volvió a pensar, intentando recordar, pero no pudo; recordó a muchas personas que iban y venían de la casa de sus padres durante la Guerra. Recordaba bien a Remus Lupin y James Potter porque ellos, además de Sirius, habían sido los visitantes más frecuentes. También tenía un ligero recuerdo de una mujer pelirroja y de un hombre bastante regordete, pero no de McKinnon.

—Lo siento, eso probablemente no es exactamente lo que quieres escuchar—

_Apuesto a que ella conocía a Sirius Black, entonces, y probablemente a Remus Lupin también, _pensó Tonks.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada. A Remus Lupin no le había importado, pero desde el principio no había sido nada más que amigable, no cuando McKinnon, que no había hablado con nadie excepto con Moody durante dos días, finalmente parecía estar relajada. Un poco. Tonks forzó una carcajada.

—No me molesta. Será mejor que me vaya si voy a ver a Dumbledore a tiempo, sin embargo...—, dijo un poco incómoda.

McKinnon pareció ligeramente aliviado.

—Supongo que te veré por ahí, entonces—, dijo ella. —Fue un placer conocerte de nuevo—.

—Igualmente—, dijo Tonks. Se despidió de Florence y Ben, corrió escaleras arriba y salió por la entrada del armario de la escoba. Salió del atrio a casa desde el atrio, cambió apresuradamente (tenía que encontrarse con Keith en Hogsmeade a las seis) y escribió una nota rápida para recordar a Su madre y papá que no iría a cenar a casa; ella les había dicho, pero Su madre tenía una tendencia a olvidar y se preocuparía. Perdió cinco minutos buscando su bolsa de dinero solo para encontrarla debajo de su gato dormido.

—Sabías que lo necesitaría esta noche, ¿no es así, pequeña malvada?— Siseó Canis y le dio un golpe soñoliento en el tobillo.

* * *

Ella se apareció a Hogsmeade y le pagó un búho para que llevara una breve carta a Dumbledore advirtiéndole de su visita y se dirigiera por el camino oscuro hacia el castillo. Se sorprendió gratamente al encontrar a Dumbledore esperándola en las puertas.

—Alerta, profesor. Lamento haber venido en tan poco tiempo—, dijo cuándo lo vio.

—No hay problema—, dijo Dumbledore, radiante.

— ¿Nos dirigimos a mi oficina?—

—No tomará mucho tiempo. Es solo una pregunta—, dijo. Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza.

— ¿Dónde vive el Auror Moody? Me dijeron que probablemente sabrías…—

—Tienes toda la razón—, dijo Dumbledore con una risita.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué necesitas saberlo?—

—Oh, cierto, lo siento. Él es mi mentor—

— ¡Felicitaciones querida!— Dumbledore dijo, radiante.

—Gracias—, dijo Tonks, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Me aseguraré de notificar a Pomona—.

—Le debo a ella decir que lo hice, pero no que haya pasado las pruebas preliminares—, dijo Tonks.

—Si pudieras transmitir eso, sería maravilloso—.

—Considéralo hecho. Ahora, en cuanto a Alastor: ¿estás familiarizada con Brighton?—

—Sí—, dijo Tonks. Su Padre había hecho una noticia allí el verano anterior al pasado y ella tenía que ir con él.

—Justo al lado del valle Albión hay una calle llamada Fénix Renacido. Encontrarás a Alastor allí—.

— ¿Cómo sé qué casa es suya?—

—Habrá una gran cantidad de cubos de basura en el frente—, dijo Dumbledore con una expresión extraña. —Un simple Mueve-Cuerpos debería hacerlo—.

—Brillante, — dijo alegremente Tonks; ella no estaba segura de lo que quería decir sobre Mueve-Cuerpos, pero entonces, Dumbledore siempre había sido un poco extraño.

—Muchas gracias, señor—, dijo alegremente Tonks.

—No hay problema, no hay problema—, dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no puedo tentarte para que te quedes a cenar?—

—No, estoy cenando con un amigo, en realidad—, dijo disculpándose.

—Gracias de nuevo, señor—.

—Pasaré tu mensaje a Pomona. Disfruta la cena—. Con eso, Dumbledore volvió a barrerse dentro de las puertas de la escuela, las cerró con un toque de su varita y partió con una ola. Tonks, que no podía molestarse en caminar de regreso a Hogsmeade, Desaparecido.

Se materializó frente a Las Tres Escobas con un pop silencioso y miró a su alrededor. Una fuerte charla venía del interior y la luz de la lámpara brillaba alegremente por las ventanas, pero no podía ver a Keith por ninguna parte. Una mirada a su reloj le dijo que eran poco más de las seis. Llegó aproximadamente un minuto después, justo cuando Tonks comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

— ¡Hola!— dijo ella, saludando.

—Hey—, dijo, abrazándola. —Te ves diferente.

—Siempre me veo diferente—, dijo alegremente.

—Cierto.

— ¿Así que cómo estuvo tu día?—

—Aburrido. ¿Y el tuyo?—

—Brillante—, dijo ella, sonriendo.

—Lo logré, ¡y nunca adivinarás quién es mi mentor!—

— ¿Quien?—

— ¡Ojo loco Moody!— ella dijo alegremente —Acabo de pasar la tarde tratando de averiguar dónde vive; tengo que estar allí a las cuatro de la mañana—.

— ¡Eso es horrible!— Dijo Keith.

Tonks se encogió de hombros.

—Se podría llamar a los aurores en cualquier momento, así que bien podría acostumbrarme a ello—.

Él le dio una mirada dudosa.

—Si tú lo dices. ¿Dónde quiere comer? Estaba pensando en Madame Puddifoot's—.

— ¿Ese lugar rosado, con las hadas?— ella preguntó.

—Querubines, en realidad—.

—Oh—. Hasta este punto, no había estado segura de si ella y Keith estaban saliendo; Habían salido varias veces desde que terminaron la escuela, pero no estaba segura de sí _era_ como amigos o como _algo_ más, como parecía indicar la flor que le había regalado ayer.

Esto, ella estaba bastante segura, lo confirmó. Nunca había estado en casa de Madame Puddifoot y, mientras que Charlie le había contado varias historias de horror, dejándola sin ningún deseo de ir a ninguna parte cerca del lugar, Keith parecía ansioso

y no se atrevía a decir que no.

—Sí, supongo—

—Genial—.

Charlaron en el camino por la carretera; Keith todavía estaba trabajando para su equipo local de Quidditch y estaba teniendo problemas particulares con los menores de doce años.

—Después de ti—, dijo Keith, abriendo la puerta cuando llegaron.

—Gracias—, dijo Tonks, tropezando en la habitación.

En el interior hacía calor, al menos, aunque ella no era una fanática de la decoración; todo estaba cubierto de rosa o de un profundo color púrpura rojizo y estaba hecho de volantes, de encaje o con dibujos de corazones.

Las velas ardían en cada una de las mesas, emitiendo bocanadas de humo en forma de corazón que olían sospechosamente a flores. _Charlie tenía razón, _pensó sombríamente, forzando una sonrisa en la dirección de Keith.

Los querubines revoloteaban para llevarlos a una mesa vacía y luego una mujer corpulenta, vestida con ropas rojas relucientes, llenaba los menús.

Ella escaneó el menú y escogió un plato con un nombre italiano; Parecía el elemento menos nauseabundo, incluso si tenía pasta en forma de corazón.

Keith pidió algo de pollo y ambos pidieron algún tipo de bebida de fresa y luego Puddifoot se tambaleó.

— ¿No es genial?— Keith dijo alegremente, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

—Ciertamente no es como en ningún otro lugar en el que haya estado—, dijo.

—Supongo que has estado aquí antes—.

—Una vez en quinto año con Dawn—, dijo.

—A ella realmente parecía gustarle—.

Tonks abrió la boca para responder y recibió una cara llena de confeti por sus problemas. Keith se echó a reír cuando Tonks escupió en su servilleta y fulminó con la mirada al querubín.

—Entonces, ¿qué tipo de cosas tuviste que hacer en las pruebas?—

Tonks lo llenó felizmente, hablando con entusiasmo sobre las pruebas físicas (ella había partido un trozo de su cabello y lo había vuelto a crecer rápidamente antes de que su asesor lo hubiera notado), así como las extrañas preguntas que le habían hecho y los espejos.

—Creo que son lo que inspiró a Blancanieves—, dijo pensativa.

— ¿Perdón?— Keith preguntó.

—Blancanieves—, dijo Tonks.

—Es un cuento de hadas muggle, y hay un espejo—

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando—, dijo disculpándose.

—Está bien—, dijo ella.

—Te prestaré mi viejo libro de cuento de hadas muggles—

—No leeré cuentos de hadas muggles—, dijo, riendo.

—Sólo tomaré tu palabra en eso—.

—Está bien—, dijo ella, un poco fuera de lugar.

— ¿Te hablé del equipo de menores de 12?—

—Sí—, dijo ella, pero él le dijo de nuevo de todos modos. Su comida y bebida llegaron poco después; Las bebidas eran tan dulces que no podía tomar más de un bocado, pero la pasta era buena, aunque estaba un poco desconcertada por la salsa rosa pálida.

Hablaron de Quidditch mientras comían (Tonks era una ávida fanática de las Arpías, mientras que Keith prefería los Tornados) y soportaban a los querubines; Tonks estaba bastante segura de que accidentalmente había consumido varios bocados de confeti para cuando terminó su comida, y su bebida tenía una capa de papel empapado que flotaba encima.

Finalmente, se cansó de la pequeña criatura dorada y la aturdió.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Keith exigió, mirando horrorizado.

—Lo dejaré salir antes de que nos vayamos—, dijo, metiendo el querubín en la olla de azúcar. Él le dirigió una mirada dudosa, pero no dijo nada más sobre el asunto.

Algún tiempo después, Madame Puddifoot sacó café y cuencos de helado de fresa, y luego Tonks soltó el querubín completamente disgustado y se puso de pie, buscando en su bolso un galeón.

—Nympha... lo siento, Tonks, ¿por qué pagas?—

—Para la cena—, dijo, poniendo un galeón sobre la mesa.

Lo recogió y lo presionó de nuevo en su mano.

—Yo la pagare—.

—No seas Tonto—, dijo ella.

—Estoy pagando por lo que comí—.

—Pero quiero—, dijo, pareciendo herido.

—Lo siento, ¿qué?— preguntó ella, desconcertada. Aprovechó la oportunidad para arrojar sus dos galeones sobre la mesa y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Un caballero siempre paga por la dama—, dijo mientras envolvía su bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

Tonks resopló.

—No soy una dama, Keith—.

—Estoy siendo educado—, insistió.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se guardó el galeón en un bolsillo de repuesto.

—Gracias, entonces—, suspiró.

—Pero la próxima vez, pagare mi parte—.

Él se rió como si ella hubiera contado una broma absolutamente hilarante.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?— preguntó.

Ella miró su reloj.

—Creo que debería irme a casa, en realidad—.

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó, su rostro cayendo.

— ¿Por qué?—

—Bueno, ahora son las diez—, dijo razonablemente, —y tengo que estar en la casa de Moody a las cuatro—.

— ¿No puedes quedarte una hora más?—

—No si quiero dormir esta noche—, dijo ella, reprimiendo un bostezo.

—Y si no lo hago, mañana seré horrible, lo que no me hará querer a Moody—.

—Está bien, entonces—, dijo a regañadientes. —Te veré mañana, ¿entonces?—

Sus cejas subieron.

— ¿Mañana?—

—No estás haciendo nada, ¿verdad?—

—Bueno, no—, admitió ella.

—Supongo que eso funcionará. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?—

—Conozco este lugar en el Callejón Diagon—, dijo alegremente.

— ¿Quieres reunirte en el Caldero Chorreante a las seis?—

Tonks volvió a mirar su reloj y asintió: realmente tenía que irse si no quería repetir el incidente de TIMOS; ella había estado tan malhumorada que había hechizado no menos de siete de sus compañeros de clase en un día y recibió tres detenciones, cada una de un maestro diferente.

—Seis está bien—, dijo ella. —Fue agradable verte de nuevo esta noche—.

—Ya estoy deseando que llegue mañana—, dijo.

Ella lo abrazó despidiéndose.

—Hasta entonces—. Ella desapareció directamente a su dormitorio.

— ¡Nymphadora!—La llamó su madre.

— ¡No me llames Nymphadora!— ella gritó de nuevo.

— ¡¿Qué te dije acerca de aparecerse en la casa?!—

—No hacerlo—, dijo con cansancio, abriendo la puerta de su habitación para revelar a una madre con aspecto de enfado.

—Lo siento—.

—No me hagas decirte otra vez—. Tonks asintió distraídamente, pero estaba bastante segura de que esta no sería la última vez que sucedería.

— ¿Cómo fue todo?— Preguntó Su madre.

— ¡Lo hice!— dijo ella, radiante. Su madre la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

—Y me han asociado con Moody—

—Ojo loco— Su madre preguntó, pareciendo pensativa.

—Él entrenó a Si… alguien que solía conocer—.

Tonks notó el desliz pero no dijo nada.

—Escuché que es un poco...— Su madre se tambaleó, buscando una palabra.

—Raro—, dijo finalmente, pareciendo complacida consigo misma.

—Parecía estar bien—, dijo Tonks, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien, bien—, dijo Su madre distraídamente.

— ¿Y cómo fue tu cita con ese chico, Kevin? ¿Cuándo podré conocerlo?—

—Keith—, dijo Tonks. —Y no fue una cita—. _Bueno, lo fue, _ella corrigió, _pero mamá no necesita saber eso. _Ella deliberadamente dejó sin respuesta la última consulta de su madre.

—Por supuesto que no, amor—, dijo Su madre, sonriendo.

—Te veré en la mañana, entonces.

—En realidad, no lo harás—, dijo Tonks en tono de disculpa.

—Moody dijo algo de estar en su casa a las cuatro—.

—No es suficiente que mi esposo salga a trabajar a todas horas con su trabajo—, dijo Su madre, levantando las manos,—pero ahora tú también lo estarás—.

—Lo siento—, dijo Tonks tímidamente.

Su Madre carraspeo.

—Supongo que te veremos en la cena entonces, Nymphadora—.

— ¡No me llames así! Y no, no lo harás—.

—Es tu nombre… ¿Qué quieres decir con no?—

—Es un nombre estúpido—. Su Madre cruzó los brazos, los ojos destellando.

—Es un nombre hermoso—.

—Es un nombre sangre pura. Lo hiciste a pesar de tu horrible familia...—

—No hice tal cosa—, espetó Su madre.

—Lo elegí porque me gustaba, Nymphadora, y por ninguna otra razón—.

—Es un nombre estúpido—, murmuró. —Sobre la cena—

—Sí—, dijo Su madre con severidad. — ¿Sobre la cena?—

—Dije que vería a Keith—, dijo Tonks, esperando la explosión.

—Oh—, dijo Su madre en un tono completamente diferente al que había estado esperando.

Casi hubiera preferido que gritara ante la sonrisa astuta que se había posado en el rostro de Su madre.

—Está bien, entonces. Pero quiero conocerlo pronto—.

— ¿De acuerdo, entonces?— Repitió ella con incredulidad.

— ¿Eso es todo?—

—Al contrario de lo que pareces creer, Nymphadora— Tonks apretó los dientes.—En realidad no quiero pelear contigo sobre todo—.

—Lo sé—, murmuró Tonks. Su madre la rodeó con un brazo y le apretó los hombros. Tonks no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se pegó en su cara y ella envolvió un brazo alrededor de Su madre y la apretó hacia atrás.

—Es un nombre estúpido, sin embargo—. Su madre respiró profundamente por la nariz.

—Admítelo—, dijo Tonks, meciéndose con ella.

Su madre se levantó y la besó en la frente.

—Buenas noches, Nymphadora—.

—Solo admítelo—

—Pensé que te dije que limpiaras esto—, dijo Su madre, señalando con un dedo acusador a la pila de viejos libros de texto en el suelo.

—Los necesitaba para las pruebas de Auror—, dijo.

—Que se han acabado, ahora—.

—Bueno, sí, ahora lo están—.

—Quiero que los guardes. De hecho, toda esta sala podría ser útil—.

—Bueno, estoy agotado, así que me voy a la cama ahora. Buenas noches—. Su madre negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

—Te quiero—, Tonks la llamó.

—Yo también—, dijo Su madre volviendo a sonar... ¿divertida?

Tonks se dejó caer de nuevo en su cama, y entonces una horrible realización se deslizó sobre ella; Su madre había levantado su habitación desordenada para distraerla del argumento del nombre. Y había funcionado.

— ¡Mamá!— gritó ella, indignada.

—Dije buenas noches, Nymphadora—.

* * *

_Esta tiene que ser_, pensó Tonks, mirando la casa con nada menos que cuatro grandes cubos de basura alineados afuera de la puerta principal. Revisó su reloj, cinco minutos hasta su vencimiento oficial, y se encontró deseando haberse quedado en la cama durante esos cinco minutos adicionales. Encendió su varita y se dirigió hacia el sendero, impresionada por la forma en que se cortaba la hierba; ella había elegido a Moody para ser bastante desordenado.

Un silencioso traqueteo detrás de ella atrajo la atención de Tonks. Se retorció, levantó la varita y, para su sorpresa, descubrió que estaba siendo seguida por un buzón de correos muggle, un buzón que había residido inocentemente en el sendero hasta ahora. Saltó tras ella, aporreando ruidosamente.

— ¿Qué en Merlín…? ¡Ah!— El buzón chocó con ella y la tiró al suelo. Miró hacia la casa, preguntándose si Moody estaba detrás, pero las ventanas de la casa estaban oscuras. El buzón ahora estaba haciendo todo lo posible por encerrarla en el camino. Ella retrocedió y lanzó un apresurado — _¡Impedimenta! _—, Pero el hechizo no pareció tener ningún efecto.

Sin otra alternativa, se apartó del camino cuando el buzón se arrojó al suelo y aterrizó con un ruidoso thump. Se puso de pie rápidamente y apuntó con su varita, intentando desterrarlo de nuevo a la calle a la que pertenecía, pero parecía resistente.

Renunció a intentar físicamente empujarlo de nuevo a través del patio cuando trató de morderla; solo sus habilidades de Metamorfomago le salvaron los dedos al permitirles encoger una pulgada.

Irritada, le dio un pinchazo con su varita y lo transfiguró en un botón. Cayó al suelo con un sonido tranquilo y procedió a saltar hacia ella. Lo recogió y mientras el botón se retorcía violentamente, no podía escapar de su puño. Luego continuó hacia la casa.

Levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta principal, pero se abrió antes de que su mano tocara la madera.

—Llegas tarde—, gruñó Moody, haciéndose a un lado para que ella pudiera entrar. Miró su reloj, que decía que solo tenía unos segundos de retraso. Ella sofocó su irritación.

—Lo siento—, dijo ella, pasándole el botón de saltar. —Estaba atrapado—. Él salió cojeando por la puerta principal y la devolvió a su forma y lugar habituales mientras ella esperaba en el pasillo.

—No está mal—, dijo cuando regresó. —La próxima vez no será tan fácil—.

—Eso fue... ¿eso fue una prueba?—

Moody sonrió levemente y la condujo a la casa. Tonks tuvo la idea de que acababa de mudarse; había cajas que se alineaban en las paredes de la sala ya estrecha y apiladas en cada esquina disponible. Terminaron en su sala de estar; era una habitación pequeña con un aire de medio desempaquetado; solo había dos sofás y una mesita de café destartalada y una estantería cargada con más cajas que libros.

—Siéntate—, dijo. Ella se sentó tentativamente en el sofá.

—Nada de eso. Pon los pies en alto, o acuéstate—. Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Mientras eres mi aprendiz, debes tratar esta casa, o cualquier casa con la que viva, como si fuera tuya. Puedes elegir una de las habitaciones y usarla cuando quieras. Puedes usar mi lavandería. Y mi cocina, pero si comes algo, lo sustituyes —.

Ella asintió, aturdida.

— ¿Confiarías en mí?— Todo lo que había escuchado sobre Moody sugería que él era un hombre increíblemente privado, increíblemente paranoico.

—Trabajaremos juntos durante los próximos tres años—, dijo sin rodeos.

Ella notó que él no había dicho que sí.

—No quiero nada de esto de punta en punta uno con el otro. Tienes una pregunta, pregúntalo. Quieres decir algo, dilo. ¿Está claro?—

—Sí—, dijo ella, recordando dejar a un lado al 'señor' en el último momento.

Tenía la sensación de que, si Ojo Loco realmente era tan adelantado como él estaba actuando, se llevarían bien. Salió de la habitación y volvió con dos cajas de cartón. La primera fue etiquetada como _Fotos de Bebe _y la segunda _Comida para perro / Juguetes_. Se preguntó si se suponía que debía ayudarlo a desempacar.

—Aquí—. Él puso la caja de _fotos de bebé _en sus manos.

— ¿Gracias?—

—Ábrelo—. Ella lo hizo. Dentro, como sugería la etiqueta de la caja, había una colección de álbumes de fotos, marcos y montones de fotografías de bebés.

— ¿De quién son?— ella preguntó.

—No tengo idea—, dijo. Ella parpadeó confundida. _Su madre tenía razón. Él es raro._

—Pasa el álbum de fotos—.

Lo recogió y toda la capa de marcos, álbumes y fotografías se levantó con él. Estaba todo pegado, como una escultura extraña. Debajo, sin embargo, había una colección de archivos, archivos del Ministerio si se creían los sellos, y artículos de varios periódicos y revistas. Fascinada, dejó a un lado la escultura del álbum y, con una media mirada a Moody, a quien no parecía importarle, echó un vistazo rápido a los archivos.

—Todos son sobre Harry Potter y Sirius Black—, dijo después de un momento.

—Lo son—, dijo bruscamente. —En los días con una 'T' en ellos, eso es lo que harás. Así que eso es martes, jueves y…

—El sábado—, dijo ella. —Lo tengo—.

—Me gusta cuando me pongo inteligente—, dijo, sonando casi complacido.

—Hay una búsqueda, actualmente dirigida por Lucius Malfoy. ¿Estás familiarizada con eso?—

—Por supuesto—. Ella había estado siguiendo la búsqueda de Potter-Black durante meses.

—Te estás uniendo. Haces todo lo que te dice—, dijo Moody.

—Y luego me informas. Si algo extraño está sucediendo, quiero saberlo. Si escuchas algo sobre Potter o Black, quiero saber el segundo que él hace. Si los atrapan, quiero saberlo. Dónde y cuándo, y si los atrapas, me los traes directamente —.

— ¿Así que soy como un espía?— Dijo Tonks, levantando las cejas.

—Me gusta cuando me pongo inteligente—, dijo de nuevo y luego se inclinó hacia ella.

—No confío en Malfoy más de lo que puedo tirarlo, y a mi edad, eso no está lejos—.

Tonks asintió con entusiasmo.

—Si soy un espía, ¿qué tan secreto es esto? ¿Tengo que usar un nombre falso, o…

—Te presentarás como Theodora Tock. Es lo suficientemente cerca como para responderle. En cuanto a los secretos, esto es entre nosotros. Cualquiera pregunta, no tienes parte en la búsqueda. Los martes, jueves y sábados te tengo lavando la ropa o desempacando las cajas en mi casa —.

—Pero el ministerio—

—Lucius Malfoy tiene todo el Ministerio en su bolsillo, justo al lado de su pañuelo de encaje y no me gusta—, ladró Moody.

—Hasta que decida que no tiene un motivo oculto, necesito que la gente lo vigile, y esta es una buena manera de que obtengas experiencia en el campo. ¿Crees que puedes manejarlo?—

Tonks asintió vigorosamente.

—Los viernes están totalmente dedicados a tu entrenamiento. Lo pasaremos en el lugar que hemos estado durante los últimos días—. Ella notó que él no le había dado una ubicación, y se preguntó si pensaba que alguien realmente estaba escuchando. Moody empujó la caja de _comida para perros / juguetes _hacia ella.

Tonks empacó correctamente la caja de _Fotos para bebés _(Moody asintió con aprobación) antes de buscar la otra caja. Este tenía un montón de comida enlatada, un collar viejo y un peluche de pato que chillaba cuando lo tocaba. Ella agarró el pato y una vez más, toda la capa se levantó para revelar los archivos. Una breve mirada le dijo que se trataba de hombres lobo y, más específicamente, de Fenrir Greyback.

—Este es mi caso actual—, dijo, —y la razón por la _que _no puedo ver a Malfoy tan de cerca cómo me gustaría. En los días con una 'N' en ellos, estarás conmigo trabajando en esto, o con los otros aprendices, aprendiendo lo que necesitarás para lograrlo en este trabajo —.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?— ella preguntó.

— ¿Qué día es hoy?— Moody preguntó, sonando irritado.

—Jueves—

—Es un día con una 'T'—.

— ¿Así que estoy haciendo cosas Potter-Black?— ella preguntó.

— ¿Ya?—

—No hay un momento como el presente. Te daré media hora para establecer un look para Tock y algunas peculiaridades de personalidad y luego iremos a buscarte un lugar en la búsqueda de tu tío—.

Media hora más tarde, Tonks emergió del pequeño cuarto de baño que Moody le había indicado. Miró por las esquinas hacia el pasillo; Moody había saltado hacia ella gritando — ¡Alerta Permanente!— dos veces mientras se estaba preparando y se sentía un poco nerviosa.

Moody, sin embargo, estaba esperando en la sala de estar y asintió con aprobación cuando ella entró. Era varias pulgadas más alta de lo que solía ser, con ojos marrones y cabello castaño rojizo. Su nariz era recta y no demasiado larga, su cara no era ni delgada ni redonda, ni gorda, ni delgada, y era muy clara.

Ella también se había cambiado de ropa; Moody tenía varios armarios llenos de todos los tamaños y estilos de ropa (muggle o Mago), y para ambos sexos, —por si acaso—. Ella había ignorado la obvia paranoia y había seguido con ello, escogiendo un conjunto de túnicas azul marino.

— ¿Nombre?— Dijo Moody.

—Theodora Tock—, dijo con una voz un poco más profunda que la suya.

— ¿Estado de sangre?—

—Mes… no, espera, Nacida de Muggles—.

— ¿Color favorito?—

— ¿Alguien realmente preguntaría eso, enserio?— Tonks preguntó en su voz normal.

—Tienes que estar preparada para cualquier cosa—.

—Está bien, er... azul—.

— ¿Azul? ¿Por qué azul?—

—Porque... er... fui a Beauxbatons—.

— ¿Pouvez vous parler français*?— el gruñó

— ¿Eso es francés?— Preguntó Tonks, haciendo una mueca.

—Al menos sabes eso—, suspiró Moody.

—No puedes arreglártelas sin los franceses en Beauxbatons, así que quédate con Hogwarts. Tu color favorito puede ser azul porque estabas en Ravenclaw—.

—Bien—.

— ¿Jugaste Quidditch?—

—No, estaba demasiado ocupada estudiando—.

—Un poco estereotipado pero servirá—. Le hizo varias preguntas más: los nombres de sus padres, los temas que tomó y la cantidad de NEWT que recibió, y luego pareció satisfecho.

—Solo recuerda permanecer en el personaje—.

Ella asintió.

—Hora de irse entonces—. La condujo a través de la casa, al jardín trasero y luego le ofreció su brazo.

Ella lo tomó tentativamente.

—Recuerda, Alerta Permanente. Si nos atacan a tu llegada, conjura un encantamiento de escudo y entra. Si uno de nosotros muere...—

—Pensé que habías dicho que estábamos visitando a tu amigo?— Tonks dijo, alarmada.

—Nunca se puede ser demasiado cuidadoso—, dijo Moody. Se retorció en el lugar, tirando de ella con él.

Aterrizó fácilmente, pero Tonks perdió el equilibrio y terminó de espaldas sobre la hierba, mirando el cielo oscuro y estrellado y la luna casi llena. Parecían estar al borde de un bosque, pero al mirar más de cerca se dio cuenta de que estaban a solo unos metros de una pequeña cabaña.

Limpios arbustos se alineaban en las paredes exteriores y una especie de enredadera había escalado el exterior de piedra pálida, aunque había sido cortada de las ventanas. Piedras blancas redondas descansaban en el pasto, formando un camino desde el bosque, separado de la casa solo por una cerca baja, hacia la puerta principal. La puerta principal estaba protegida por una pequeña extensión del techo, sostenida por delgadas vigas de madera.

— ¿Estás seguro de que nos están esperando?— preguntó ella, mirando a la casa. Ciertamente, parecía y sonaba como si sus ocupantes estuvieran dormidos. Moody la ignoró y no cojeó hacia la puerta, sino hacia la ventana.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Preguntó ella mientras agitaba su varita. La ventana se abrió silenciosamente.

—Hay una puerta—

—Nunca hagas lo que se espera que hagas—, susurró Moody. Agitó su varita varias veces, cantando en voz baja y luego resopló.

—Cuidado con los arbustos—. Con sorprendente agilidad, se arrastró por la ventana y aterrizó casi en silencio al otro lado. _Debo estar loca_, pensó Tonks antes de subir tras él.

— _Lumos _—, susurró ella, una vez que estuvo dentro. Había un librero grande y bien surtido a su derecha, y una repisa cargada de fotografías a su izquierda. En el lado opuesto de la sala había dos sillones, un sillón y una mesa en el centro de la habitación y un banco de cocina y una mesa de comedor con cuatro asientos. Estaba muy ordenado.

—Por éste lado —, dijo Moody, dirigiéndose a la derecha, donde había una abertura que parecía conducir a un pasillo. Su pierna estaba casi silenciosa en el suelo de madera y mientras ella hacía un poco de ruido (se tropezó con un soporte de sombrilla junto a la puerta), salieron de la habitación principal sin muchos problemas.

—Y apaga esa luz—.

—Nos están esperando, ¿verdad?— preguntó un poco nerviosa, mientras Moody cojeaba por el pasillo. Su pregunta fue respondida cuando Moody abrió una puerta y la condujo a una habitación oscura y un suave ronquido salió de la cama.

_No, _se dio cuenta, haciendo una mueca. _El amigo de Moody no tiene idea de que ibamos a venir._

El ocupante de la cama era un hombre, no la viejecita que ella casi había esperado después de ver la cuidada casa y el jardín, pero estaba tan completamente envuelto en sus mantas que no podía decir mucho más sobre él. Moody caminó a un lado de la cama, se inclinó sobre él y gritó:

— ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!—

Asustó a Tonks, así que solo podía imaginar cómo se sentía la pobre amiga de Moody; se despertó, comenzando tan violentamente que cayó de la cama. Se las arregló para agarrar su varita en el camino hacia abajo y disparó un hechizo a Moody que falló varios centímetros y dejó una marca de quemadura en el techo.

—Joder—, dijo débilmente. Tonks pensó que sonaba vagamente familiar y se preguntó si era otro Auror.

—Ojo loco—

— ¿Tienes idea de lo fácil que fue entrar?— Bramó Moody.

— ¿Hay algo mal?— dijo el hombre, bostezando.

— ¡Sí! ¡No tienes protección, ni barrera alguna! ¡Podría haberte matado y ni siquiera lo sabrías!—

—Oh, bueno, si eso es todo...— dijo adormilado, subiéndose de nuevo a la cama. Moody arrancó las cubiertas y él hizo un pequeño ruido de protesta.

— ¡Maldito infierno!— él dijo. — ¡¿Qué?!—

—Tostadas—, dijo Moody.

— ¿Tostadas?— preguntó el hombre, como si nunca hubiera oído hablar de tal cosa.

_Sí, definitivamente lo conozco de alguna parte_, aunque Tonks lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero ella realmente no podía sacarle mucho provecho.

—Y huevos revueltos—, dijo Moody.

—Muévete—.

—Mierda, Ojo loco—, dijo, rodando sobre sus almohadas. Moody agitó su varita y las lámparas de la habitación se encendieron. El hombre se sentó, se veía extremadamente despeinado y parpadeó.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño a Tonks. Tonks solo podía mirar fijamente. Era Remus Lupin.

—Theodora Tock—, dijo, logrando sofocar un "Alerta" alegre en el último minuto. Teodora no hizo eso.

—Remus Lupin—, dijo, suspirando. Miró a Moody.

— ¿De qué se trata esto?—

—Te lo diré una vez que haya comido—, dijo Moody.

—Tostadas y huevos, ¿dijiste?— Preguntó Lupin, habiéndose dado cuenta obviamente que no iba a volver a dormir pronto. Se levantó de la cama con un suspiro y salió de la habitación solo con sus pantalones de pijama.

Moody resopló y cojeaba tras él.

Tonks lo siguió sin decir nada, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de suceder.

Ella y Moody se sentaron en la pequeña mesa de comedor de Lupin y observaron cómo él encendía la estufa.

Caminó por el pasillo un momento después.

—Si ha vuelto a la cama...— Moody gruñó para sí mismo, pero nunca terminó porque Lupin volvió con una camiseta delgada y le lanzó a Moody una mirada que hizo que Tonks pensara que de alguna manera lo había escuchado.

— ¿Ha pasado algo?— Preguntó Lupin, agitando su varita para enviar tres vasos de jugo de naranja a la mesa.

—Solo necesito hablar contigo sobre la búsqueda de Malfoy—.

— ¿Y eso no podría haber esperado hasta una hora más sociable?—

—Esperaba que fueras un buen ejemplo para mi aprendiz—, gruñó Moody.

—Tú, Potter y Pettigrew siempre fueron los más atentos y no puedo visitarlos a _ellos _por razones obvias—.

Lupin se volvió hacia la estufa.

— ¿Qué _fuera_ yo un buen ejemplo?— Preguntó un momento después, rascando distraídamente una gran cicatriz en su brazo.

—Sí, de lo que _no hay _que hacer—.

—Contenta de estar en servicio—.

Los ojos de Lupin se posaron en Tonks.

—Felicitaciones por ingresar al Programa—, dijo con una sonrisa genuina, aunque con sueño.

—Gracias—, dijo en voz de Tock.

—Ojo loco es un buen mentor. Me enseñó bastante—.

—No se notaría—, gruñó Moody.

Tonks apenas lo escuchó, pero Lupin parecía hacerlo, y tenía una pequeña sonrisa un tanto traviesa en su rostro cuando se dio la vuelta.

—Sin embargo, tengo curiosidad—, continuó Lupin suavemente.

— ¿Acerca de?— Preguntó Tonks.

— ¿Tienes tanta aversión a Theodora como a Nymphadora?—

— ¿Disculpa que?— Tonks chilló. Lupin le dirigió una mirada de complicidad.

Miró a Moody en busca de ayuda, pero él no la miró; tenía una expresión extraña, casi cariñosa, pero irritada, en su rostro.

—Me había olvidado de eso—, dijo Moody, lanzando una mirada a Lupin, que parecía estar luchando contra una sonrisa.

Lupin se volvió hacia la estufa y cargó un plato con huevos.

—Sí—, dijo, —bueno, Alerta Permanente, Ojo Loco—.

* * *

* Pouvez vous parler français: Puedes hablar francés (creo que estaba implícito pero para que no se hagan líos con el francés)

Jajajajajajajajaja quien no murió de risa con lo último? el final fue justificable tanta seriedad tiene que tener recompensa al final no? En fin espero sus dudas, comentarios y sugerencias nos leemos en la conti pronto bye ^^

PD: Por ahora las actualizaciones seran lentas pues comence las clases de la universidad y tengo que pasar este semestre para estar un paso mas adelasnte de graduarme nos leemos bye ^_^


	21. Viejos Gruñones

**Agradecimientos:** Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a):** MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a):** lavida134

**Título:** Innocent — Inocente

**Summary:** El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado:** Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link:** s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todo los lectores de habla hispana.

* * *

Capítulo XXI – Viejos Gruñones

—Así que el viejo entrenador irrumpió en mi casa, me asustó despertándome a las cinco y media de la mañana del día de la luna llena y exigió... ¡Para de reír, Sirius, no es gracioso! ¡Desayuno!— Canuto no era el único que se reía del pobre Lunático; Harry estaba doblado sobre su plato a centímetros de su cara, sus gafas peligrosamente cerca de deslizarse y aterrizar en su puré de papas.

—Si _es _divertido—, dijo Canuto, secándose las lágrimas de alegría de los ojos.

Harry pensó que era agradable verlo reír de nuevo; había estado extrañamente sometido últimamente y, mientras Lunático le aseguraba a Harry que era solo el Proyecto del Dementor, Harry no estaba convencido de que _solo _fuera eso; Canuto había mirado pensativo, no deprimido, y había tomado asiento en el estudio en la planta baja, mirando por la ventana.

—Cállate y bebe tu chocolate caliente—, respondió Lunático. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y luego la boca de Canuto se contrajo.

—Está bien—, dijo. —No es gracioso en absoluto—.

Harry resopló silenciosamente; pensó que era una de las cosas más divertidas que había escuchado.

— ¿Qué pasó después?—

—Ojo loco me cuestionó en cada desarrollo en la búsqueda de Malfoy por ustedes dos—, suspiró Lunático, empujando sus guisantes alrededor de su plato.

— ¿Te acuerdas de la hija de Andy, Nymphadora?—

—Por supuesto—, dijo Canuto, rodando los ojos. —Andy _es _mi prima, ya sabes…

—Ella es un aprendiz de Auror—

— ¡¿Qué?!— Canuto gritó. Su tenedor cayó sobre la mesa con un estrépito.

—Pero ella solo tiene diez...—. Él dejó de hablar y comenzó a contar los dedos.

—Oh, Merlín—.

—Ella terminó la escuela en junio—, dijo Lunático en voz baja.

—Por favor, bebe tu chocolate caliente—.

Canuto se estremeció y bebió; habían descubierto que el aspecto físicamente debilitante del Proyecto de Dementor desapareció después de una semana y un poco con el cuidado adecuado (galones de chocolate caliente y mucho descanso), pero los efectos persistieron, enfatizando sentimientos como culpa, miseria y nostalgia. Los sentimientos felices obstaculizados. Incluso eso, sin embargo, solo se basaba en la observación; Canuto no habló de eso.

—Es extraño cómo pasa el tiempo cuando estás en Azkaban—, dijo Canuto. Dejó su taza en el suelo y logró una débil sonrisa.

—Sí—, asintió Lunático secamente, después de una pausa tensa.

—Me imagino que fue un shock para ti salir y descubrir que el tiempo no se había detenido—.

Tanto Lunático como Harry esperaron a ver cómo respondería Canuto a eso. Una sombra apareció en su rostro y se quedó callado por unos momentos antes de forzar una carcajada.

—Entonces—, dijo, con lo que Harry pensó que era una sonrisa muy falsa, —¿qué estaba haciendo Dora en tu casa?—

—Se está uniendo a la búsqueda de Malfoy—, dijo Lunático.

— ¿Ojo loco deja que su aprendiz se codee con _Malfoy _?— Canuto preguntó, volviendo a dejar caer el tenedor. Lunático sonrió débilmente.

—Ninguno de los dos lo dijo tanto, así que esto es pura especulación, pero yo diría que a Ojo Loco no le gusta que no haya influencia de Aurores en la búsqueda—.

Se detuvo para mojar una tira de carne en su salsa mientras Canuto asintió pensativamente.

—Querían que diera el visto bueno, digamos que es mi sobrino o algo así, pero Malfoy está bastante descontento conmigo después de todo lo que dije en San Mungo y mi respaldo es probablemente la razón suficiente para que él la rechace ... Ella se acercara a él mañana por la mañana —.

—Sera Mejor que Ojo Loco _este _Loco—.

—Se lo merece—, dijo Lunático, apuñalando un trozo de carne con el tenedor. Harry y Canuto se miraron y luego rápidamente volvieron a sus platos.

Terminaron la cena en un silencio relativo. La expresión de Lunático se hizo cada vez más dolorosa y era fácil para Harry recordar que se convertiría en un lobo en unas pocas horas, y Canuto se volvió increíblemente serio, como si estuviera pensando en algo de gran importancia. . Harry se asomó a través de su papa.

— ¿Él está bien?— Harry le preguntó a Canuto mientras Lunático desaparecía en la chimenea después de la cena.

—Siempre está un poco pensativo el día anterior—, le aseguró Canuto.

—Otro chocolate caliente, gracias, Kreacher—, agregó. Una taza humeante flotó casi al instante.

— ¿Estás seguro de que deberías ir?— Preguntó Harry

— ¿Hmm?— Canuto dijo, algo distante.

—Te pregunté si estás bien para irte—, suspiró Harry.

—Oh—, dijo Canuto, volviendo al presente.

—Sí, estaré bien, niño—. Él sonrió como para probar su punto.

— ¿Y no puedo ir?— Harry gruñó.

—No—, dijo Canuto en un tono sensato.

—Esta noche va a ser lo suficientemente difícil sin un humano allí—.

— ¿Así que la próxima vez?—

—Buen intento, pequeño—, dijo Canuto, sacudiéndole el pelo.

—Vale la pena intentarlo—, dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Canuto negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

— ¿Vas a estar bien? Realmente no te he dejado sola antes—

—Me dejaste solo después de la cueva—, dijo Harry.

Canuto hizo una mueca y le hizo un gesto a Harry para que lo siguiera escaleras arriba.

—Sí, y terminaste en San Mungo por una semana—.

—No hay ningún Inferi alrededor—, dijo Harry mientras subían la escalera principal.

—Esas cabezas de los elfos que solían colgar aquí eran bastante aterradoras, pero nunca las vi atacar a nadie—.

Canuto se rio.

—Mi tío Alphard dijo que la madre de Kreacher era un dolor en el trasero—.

— ¿Cuál fue ella?— Preguntó Harry mientras pasaban la biblioteca.

—La de las orejas ladeadas—.

Harry se rio.

—No es enserio—.

—Lo digo en serio—, dijo Canuto riendo.

—En todos los sentidos—.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Ninguna de las cabezas de los elfos tenía orejas ladeadas—.

—Así fue—, dijo Canuto, empujando la puerta de su habitación para abrirla.

—No—. Harry lo siguió y se dejó caer en el extremo de su cama.

Canuto sacó una mochila de debajo de su escritorio y se dirigió a la cómoda.

Un cambio de ropa fue cuidadosamente doblado y arreglado al gusto de Canuto y luego sacó una almohada de repuesto y una manta del armario de la esquina.

Habían tenido que encontrar un lugar diferente para guardar su ropa de cama de repuesto después de que Kreacher se mudara al armario de ropa blanca.

En el rellano Canuto dobló la manta lo mejor que pudo, encogió la almohada y luego salió de la habitación para buscar su cepillo de dientes.

Harry tomó el espejo de Canuto de la mesa de noche y murmuró:

—James Potter—. La cara sonriente de James apareció.

—Hola—, dijo Harry. James lo saludó y le dijo algo a alguien que Harry no podía ver.

—Hola, mamá—, agregó, porque aunque nunca la había visto, estaba casi seguro de que ella estaba con James. James sonrió.

—Canuto me contó la historia de la Acromántula en la luna llena, papá—, dijo, un poco tímido.

—Pensé que era muy divertido, pero Lunático dijo que estabas furiosa cuando te enteraste, mamá—.

James se rio y dijo algo sobre su hombro.

—Es luna llena esta noche—.

—Te lo estás perdiendo, Cornamenta—, llamó Canuto, regresando con su cepillo de dientes, pasta de dientes y comida que obviamente había allanado de la cocina. Todos fueron depositados en su mochila ahora bastante llena.

—Adiós—, susurró Harry, pasando el espejo a su padrino. James saludó de nuevo.

—Me tengo que ir, Cornamenta, no hay tiempo para charlar, pero sé que nos estás observando desde donde estés, así que vigila a tu hijo...—. Canuto le sonrió a Harry.

—...Bien. Mantenlo en línea y todo eso. Le diré hola a Lunático por ti, ¿vale?— La voz de Canuto vaciló ligeramente y él murmuró un adiós antes de meterse el espejo en el bolsillo.

—Cállate—, murmuró.

— ¿Qué?— Dijo Harry.

—Nada, nada... Ahora—, dijo Canuto, apoyándose en su mochila, —por favor, compórtate esta noche. No te estás preparando, si no te importa. Puedes practicar tus hechizos si lo deseas, pero solo en la sala de entrenamiento y nada inflamable O explosivo, ¿entiendes?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, los Dursleys también tenían la impresión de que Harry no podía quedarse solo sin destruir algo, pero asintió.

Parecía justo, especialmente porque Harry todavía _era _propenso a encender cosas mientras dormía; Canuto había puesto un encantamiento de congelación de fuego en su dormitorio.

—Mantén tu varita contigo todo el tiempo, no abras la puerta. Lunático es el único que toca el timbre y esta noche estará indispuesto. No te vayas de la casa y, si algo sale mal, envíame un mensaje con Hedwig, ella podrá cubrir la distancia en aproximadamente una hora —.

—Está bien—, dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien—, dijo Canuto.

—Hay comida si tienes hambre, libros si estás aburrido o puedes convencer a Kreacher para que juegue Snap Explosivo o Snitch-y-Buscador—. Eso era lo que los magos llamaban Las escondidas, que Harry había aprendido. —...o haz que te cuente una historia o..—.

—Canuto—, dijo Harry riendo, —está bien—.

—Oh, y asegúrate de estar en la cama a una hora razonable. Kreacher puede hacerte el desayuno si te levantas temprano, pero debería estar en casa alrededor de las siete de todos modos—

—Canuto—, dijo Harry.

—Sé que he olvidado algo—, murmuró Canuto, cruzando hacia la puerta.

— ¿Olvidaste algo?— Preguntó Harry, siguiéndolo.

— ¡Creo que acabas de recitar un libro de texto completo para padres!—

Canuto ignoró eso y luego dijo:

— ¡Ajá! No te acerques al Floo ni a ese maldito relicario—.

—No lo haré—, le aseguró Harry. —Saluda a Lunático de mi parte—.

—Lo haré—, dijo Canuto.

Y entonces, casi como si se estuviera hablando a sí mismo, dijo:

—Ahí está. ¿Qué tal eso de tutela responsable?—

—Sorprendentemente bueno—, ofreció Harry.

—Te veré en la mañana—, dijo Canuto con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Canuto empujó la puerta trasera para abrirla y caminó lentamente por el camino de piedra que llevaba al bosque. Una ligera brisa agitó su pelaje y la hierba bajo sus patas se sintió mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado después de tanto tiempo dentro. También se había perdido la simplicidad del mundo cuando era así; Últimamente tenía muchas cosas en mente, pero nada de eso parecía importarle en ese momento. Fue particularmente agradable no sentir los efectos de la poción del Dementor, que charlaba constantemente con él.

Dejó escapar un feliz suspiro de perro y siguió trotando. Estaba a unos pocos metros de los árboles cuando una gran masa arenosa emergió y gruñó silenciosamente. Canuto ladró un saludo, negándose a dejar que el dolor persistente de Lunático arruinara su estado de ánimo brillante, y las orejas del lobo se movieron.

Se acercó y se metió la nariz fría en el hombro de Canuto. La lengua de Canuto se levantó, le dio un codazo al cuello del lobo y le dio un mordisco en la oreja. Lunático resopló. Canuto retrocedió un poco; Lunático era más alto que él todos los años atrás y probablemente ya no estaba acostumbrado a la compañía.

Lunático se acercó para olfatearlo otra vez y luego sus orejas se levantaron y su cola comenzó a menearse lentamente; había reconocido a Canuto y estaba _feliz _de verlo. Canuto podía olerlo. Lunático se acercó más y le dio a Canuto un golpe emocionado y le mordió la oreja como lo había hecho antes. Canuto ladró y Lunático ladró hacia atrás.

Lunático se mantuvo emocionado, persiguió a Canuto y Canuto lo persiguió durante unos minutos, hasta que se detuvo de repente. Canuto corrió a su lado pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Lunático giró su gran cabeza para mirar a Canuto. Los ojos marrones, que parecían notablemente humanos, se encontraron con los grises y Lunático hizo un sonido suave y aplastó sus orejas contra su cráneo.

Canuto retrocedió, reconociendo la señal de peligro potencial instintivamente y de los recuerdos de las lunas llenas hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, Lunático no atacó. Volvió a hacer ruido y luego gimió y miró a su alrededor, con la cola caída. Solo después de que Lunático hubiera echado varias miradas más alrededor, Canuto entendió.

Estaba buscando a Cornamenta.

Eso arruinó el buen humor de Canuto bastante rápido, aunque no estaba de mal humor, solo que triste. Canuto ladró una vez, en silencio, y se sentó, descansando su cabeza en sus patas. Lunático gimió de nuevo. Canuto dejó escapar un suspiro y luego se quejó una vez. La cola de Lunático estaba bien y verdaderamente entre sus piernas ahora y todo su cuerpo parecía desplomarse.

Se acercó y le dio un codazo al lado de Canuto con su nariz y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló una nota fuerte y triste a la luna y a las estrellas porque el ciervo no estaba allí, porque el ciervo nunca volvería a estar allí.

No hubo enojo esta vez, como había habido otras veces en que uno de ellos no pudo hacerlo. El lobo sabía que esto era diferente. Él podía olerlo, la tristeza y el anhelo y el dolor. Lunático aulló de nuevo y Canuto se puso de pie, se acercó al lobo y se unió a su lamento.

Bastante tiempo después, cuando el aullido se había detenido, el lobo comenzó a mirar a su alrededor otra vez, esta vez mirando cerca de sus patas en lugar de al nivel de la cabeza.

Estaba buscando a Colagusano.

Canuto mostró los dientes y dejó escapar un largo gruñido. Lunático miró con curiosidad pero después de un momento, pareció entender. Mostró sus propios dientes, significativamente más largos y puntiagudos que los de Canuto, y gruñó una vez antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la maleza, con la nariz al suelo.

Buscaba a Colagusano, al traidor. Por el que había destruido su manada. Canuto lo siguió con entusiasmo, emocionado ante la perspectiva de una caza, aunque el humano en él sabía que el traidor no estaba en ningún lugar cerca de aquí. Sus dientes permanecieron desnudos, listos para desgarrar _la _rata, o cualquier otra rata con la que se encontraran, en pedazos.

* * *

— ¿Ha habido noticias, Albus?— Minerva susurró.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza y Fawkes dejó escapar un grito de tristeza. Severus logró no poner los ojos en blanco, sino solo; había pasado una semana desde que el niño desapareció de la habitación de San Mungo.

Severus había pensado que Lupin era un candidato principal para eso, pero había estado en casa cuando Dumbledore fue a visitarla menos de cinco minutos después y supuestamente estaba limpiando los restos de una cena tardía que indicaba que había estado allí durante bastante tiempo, en lugar de En el hospital, robando al hijo de James Potter.

Se molestó un poco. A Severus le hubiera gustado que alguien fuera culpable de la incesante preocupación de Dumbledore. El análisis de residuos mágicos había sido inútil; las salas en el residuo mágico destruido de San Mungo porque podría afectar a pacientes con enfermedades mágicas. Como tal, no había forma de saber cuándo o cómo había escapado Potter, o quién había estado allí para ayudarlo.

Severus había renunciado a tratar de entender cómo había sucedido, y decidió que Black había logrado algo supuestamente imposible, como su escape de Azkaban, una vez más. Que alguien tan mediocre como Black pudiera lograr algo como-no mediocre-molestó a Severus más de lo que quería admitir.

—Estoy seguro de que el chico está bien—, dijo Severus con impaciencia.

—Estaba vivo desde hace una semana, lo que indica que Black puede no estar tan determinado a matarlo como pensamos originalmente—.

Minerva le dirigió una mirada que sugería que estaba siendo deliberadamente obtuso.

—Nunca has tenido nada positivo que decir sobre Sirius Black en todo el tiempo que te conozco, Severus—, dijo un poco airada, —¿y eliges _ahora _de todos los tiempos para comenzar?—

—No fue algo positivo—, dijo Severus rígidamente. —Simplemente estoy completamente cansado de escuchar noticias antiguas como si fueran nuevas.

Minerva se erizó.

—Hay un niño _desaparecido_, Severus. Seguramente incluso tu...—.

—Minerva—, dijo Dumbledore en voz baja, aunque parecía preocupado.

El labio de Severus se curvó. Los niños desaparecidos no eran un asunto para tomarse a la ligera, incluso si este niño en particular parecía tener la costumbre de desaparecer convenientemente de donde se suponía que estaba.

_Un problemático como su desgraciado padre_, pensó Severus mordazmente.

Por supuesto, había considerado una visita a Grimmauld Place. Sería lo más responsable, dadas las circunstancias, pero tres cosas lo habían detenido. En primer lugar, Black y Potter, quienes se clasificaron entre los diez primeros en la lista de los más odiados de Severus (Pettigrew, Potter, Black, El Señor Oscuro, Lupin, Tobías Snape, el chico Longbottom, Bellatrix, el engendro de Potter y Petunia Evans)…residían ahí.

En segundo lugar, no era asunto de él si el chico Potter estaba a salvo, aunque dudaba de la seguridad con Black como tutor. No tenía ninguna razón válida para pasar por otra que para aliviar su propia conciencia exasperante, que le recordaba que le había prometido a Dumbledore, y más tarde a la tumba de Lily Evans, que protegería al niño.

En tercer lugar, si algo estaba mal y el chico Potter no estaba allí, o estaba herido, se convertiría en un problema _de_ Severus, al menos para el futuro inmediato. Eso también era inaceptable. _Puede pudrirse, _pensó Severus con irritación mientras tanto Dumbledore y Minerva hablaban en voz baja y ansiosa. _Ambos pueden._

* * *

Harry se estaba quitando las gafas para acostarse cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó a través de la casa. El retrato de la Sra. Black comenzó a quejarse desde el armario de la ropa blanca en el rellano, pero parecía que se había suavizado desde que la habían trasladado allí. Kreacher era el único con el que había tenido contacto y, aparentemente, era adecuado para ella, porque Harry no la había oído gritar. Desde que regresó de San Mungo.

Volvió a ponerse las gafas, agarró su varita y silbó, — ¡Kreacher!— Kreacher se materializó un momento después, en medio de la habitación oscura de Harry.

—No contestes a la puerta—, le dijo Harry.

—El amo Sirius le dio a Kreacher sus órdenes—, dijo Kreacher. —El amo fue específico como siempre—. Su voz bajó y murmuró, mitad para él, mitad para Harry, en tono un tanto a regañadientes, algo admirativo.

—Tan específico, de hecho, que Kreacher ni siquiera puede ir a la planta baja esta noche, aunque Kreacher está seguro de que el Amo tiene sus razones—.

—Sí, las tiene—, le aseguró Harry al elfo.

El timbre volvió a sonar y la señora Black llamó a Kreacher para que contestara. Kreacher se estremeció, como si estuviera a punto de hacer lo que se le dijo, pero luego se contuvo visiblemente; solo se le permitió seguir las órdenes del retrato si primero le pedía permiso a Canuto. El timbre de la puerta sonó por tercera vez. Kreacher se fue para calmar a su pobre ama y Harry se acercó a la ventana para tratar de ver quién era.

Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de distinguir la figura en el tenue resplandor de la luz de la calle. No podía saber si era un hombre o una mujer, qué edad tenían o qué altura. Ni siquiera podía decir qué llevaban puesto; sólo parecían una sombra. _Probablemente solo un vendedor muggle_, pensó, tratando de calmarse.

_Horas extrañas para venir, pero eso está bien. _La figura se movió mientras Harry observaba y luego extendía un brazo. Harry asumió que iba a tirar de la cuerda que tocaba el timbre. _Se ira cuando nadie conteste._

El sonido de la puerta frontal se abrió, y el sonido de alguien que se paró en el piso chirriante justo dentro de la puerta, subió las escaleras. Harry pensó que podría estar enfermo. Agarrando su varita tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos, corrió hacia el rellano y miró por encima de la barandilla desde donde podía ver el final del pasillo de la planta baja iluminado por las lámparas que se encendían cada vez que alguien entraba en la casa.

Una figura oscura entró a la vista, mirando por las escaleras a la cocina oscura y luego comenzó a inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba. Harry se tiró al suelo. Su existencia debería estar oculta por el encantamiento de Fidelio, pero no se arriesgaba. Contó hasta cinco y luego se arrastró hacia adelante, mirando entre los rieles en lugar de sobre ellos esta vez, pero el intruso se había ido.

La luz de la lámpara de la planta baja se apagó y hundió la casa en la oscuridad otra vez. Hubo una baja maldición desde la escalera y luego una tenue luz blanca se encendió en el segundo piso.

Harry abrió la puerta del armario de Kreacher, agarró al elfo sin más explicación que — ¡Shh!— Y lo arrastró a su habitación. Cerró la puerta todo lo que pudo sin que se cerrara con la esperanza de que pudiera amortiguar cualquier ruido, pensó _Ostendere me omnia_, y luego se _extendió _al lugar.

Aterrizaron en la oscuridad, pero hacía calor y el gorgoteo del agua le dijo a Harry que los había llevado al lugar correcto. Kreacher chasqueó los dedos y una pequeña vela que estaba encima de la caldera se encendió.

—Hay alguien en la casa—, suspiró Harry.

— ¡Un intruso en la casa de los Black!— Kreacher croó, viéndose afectado. Volvió a chasquear los dedos y una cacerola de cobre, pesada, apareció en su mano. Harry lo miró fijamente.

—El amo Harry se quedará aquí y a salvo—, gruñó.

— ¿A dónde vas?— Harry susurró. La mirada amenazadora en los ojos de Kreacher fue una respuesta suficiente cuando lanzó una mano hacia la puerta y se abrió.

— ¡No puedes ir solo!— Harry dijo, saliendo de la guarida tras él.

Kreacher, a diferencia de Harry, no estaba protegido por el encantamiento de Fidelio.

—Kreacher es capaz de proteger a su hogar y a su Amo—, dijo Kreacher, levantando la bandeja. Dio un paso hacia las escaleras de la cocina y dejó escapar un grito silencioso. Harry saltó y golpeó una de las sillas.

— ¿Qué pasó?— Pregunto Harry

—Magia—, Kreacher gruñó. —Enviados a buscarnos—.

— ¿Saben que estamos aquí?— Preguntó Harry, alarmado. —Pero el Fidel...—. Los huesudos dedos de Kreacher se envolvieron alrededor del antebrazo de Harry y luego volvieron a su habitación. Las lámparas de las paredes ardían alegremente. Harry se estremeció; el intruso debe haberlos dejado encendidos. —Kreacher, ¿qué...?— él susurró.

—Tranquilo, amo Harry—, dijo Kreacher acercándose a la puerta. Harry se puso de puntillas y miró hacia el rellano. Estaba claro, y la pareja se arrastró hasta la parte superior de las escaleras. Una forma oscura se movió en el tercer piso, dirigiéndose hacia abajo. Kreacher levantó su sartén con determinación y se movió silenciosamente hacia las escaleras. Harry lo siguió, varita arriba.

Se movían más rápido que el intruso, que parecía estar revisando cada habitación en el camino hacia abajo.

Kreacher se detuvo repentinamente a mitad de la escalera. Harry entró en la parte de atrás de él con un silencio,

— ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!—... y echó un vistazo alrededor de la siguiente curva en las escaleras.

El intruso, una sombra alta, estaba en el rellano del primer piso, mirando hacia el salón. Sin dudarlo, Kreacher chasqueó los dedos y el intruso cayó al suelo con un golpe. Su linterna se apagó, hundiendo el aterrizaje en la oscuridad.

—No los mataste, ¿verdad?— Harry susurró.

Kreacher hizo un ruido extraño que podría haber sido una carcajada, aunque Harry no estaba seguro de que los elfos domésticos _pudieran _reírse, y se acercó para empujar la figura boca abajo con su pie, pareciendo satisfecho.

De repente, la sartén cayó. Aterrizó inquietantemente cerca de la cabeza del intruso y sonó debidamente cuando golpeó la alfombra.

Kreacher se arrodilló con un gemido agudo, agarrando su cabeza. Harry dio un paso adelante, sin estar completamente seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, al menos hasta que el rígido cuerpo del intruso se relajó, se sentaron y levantaron su varita.

— _¡Digitum Moverum! _—, Gritó Harry y los dedos del intruso se movieron incontrolablemente. La varita cayó silenciosamente sobre la alfombra y Harry se lanzó hacia ella, solo para que la empujaran, bastante fuerte, fuera del camino. No podía ver al intruso, estaba de espaldas a ellos, pero sabía que un hechizo podría ser efectivo. — ¡_Lumos Máxima! _—, Gritó.

Su varita se encendió brillantemente, cegando a Harry pero también al intruso; Había una maldición y el sonido del movimiento detrás de él. Giró, listo para usar otro hechizo y luego su estómago se sacudió y se encontró mirando la alfombra. Kreacher todavía estaba en el suelo.

— ¿Nadie te informó alguna vez que era grosero atacar a los invitados de la casa?— preguntó una voz sarcástica.

Las lámparas de las paredes cobraron vida y Harry se encontró mirando a los ojos a un Snape enrojecido y bastante descontento.

Harry no estaba seguro si sentirse aliviado o aterrorizado.

—Nosotros... er... no recibimos muchas visitas. Señor—, agregó apresuradamente.

—Después de una bienvenida tan cálida, solo se puede imaginar por qué—, dijo Snape con una voz llena de sarcasmo. Harry se levantó los anteojos (la gravedad estaba haciendo todo lo posible por quitárselos la cara) y trató de parecer lo más tranquilo que pudo, dado que colgaba seis pies en el aire junto a su tobillo; su calcetín estaba rozando el techo.

Pensó, pero no se atrevió a expresarlo. _No es exactamente educado vagar por la casa de otra persona sin previo aviso_.

—Supongo que tu padrino troglodita está esperando para emboscarme en el siguiente piso— Snape continuó, sonando aburrido.

—Er... No—, prometió Harry, aunque no tenía idea de lo que significaba -troglodita- —Tu hechizo habría recogido eso, ¿no?— Snape miró sorprendido y luego inclinó la cabeza.

— ¿Podrías tal vez decepcionarme, por favor? Señor—.

Snape se agachó para examinar la bandeja de cobre con la que se había armado Kreacher y luego se enderezó para encontrarse con los ojos de Harry.

— ¿Puedo confiar en ti y en tu elfo para que no me ataquen?— Harry miró a Kreacher, quien estaba acurrucado y obviamente con dolor, pero tranquilo.

—Sí—. Snape agitó su varita y Harry cayó al suelo, no suavemente, pero no tan duro como debería haberlo hecho.

Inmediatamente se acercó al lado de Kreacher.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a él?— el demando.

—Nada—, dijo Snape, su expresión ilegible.

— ¡No es nada!— Harry dijo, mirando los ojos de Kreacher parpadear bajo sus párpados, como si estuviera experimentando una pesadilla particularmente mala. El elfo gimió.

— ¡Le has hecho daño!— Los ojos de Snape se abrieron lo suficiente como para que Harry se diera cuenta, pero recuperó el control rápidamente.

—No hice nada de eso—.

_Mentiroso, _pensó Harry, mirándolo con furia. Le dio un apretón al brazo de Kreacher y los ojos del elfo se abrieron de golpe. Aterrizaron en Harry y luego volvieron a cerrarse, pero esta vez estaba tranquilo.

Harry se tomó un momento para asegurarse de que estaba respirando y luego se relajó. Le lanzó otra mirada a Snape, cuya cara estaba en blanco.

—Necesito hablar con Black—.

—Él no está aquí—, dijo Harry. — _Señor _—

— ¿Y dónde podría estar él?— Los ojos de Snape, fríos y oscuros se clavaron en los de Harry.

—Fuera—, dijo Harry, mirándolo de reojo.

—Ya veo—, dijo Snape, su expresión se volvió de un poco irritado a casi furioso.

— ¿Y cuándo te honrará con su presencia?—

—En la mañana—, dijo Harry.

El labio de Snape se curvó.

— ¿Te dejó solo, de la noche a la mañana?—

—Tengo a Kreacher—, dijo Harry a la defensiva.

Los ojos de Snape se fijaron en la forma de cojera de Kreacher y no tuvo que decir nada para que Harry supiera lo que estaba pensando.

Varias expresiones revolotearon sobre su cara pálida y luego dijo:

—Haz una bolsa—.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto Harry

—Volverás a Hogwarts conmigo—, dijo Snape. —Te traeré de vuelta por la mañana cuando venga a hablar con Black—.

— ¡No puedo ir a Hogwarts!— Dijo Harry. — ¡No tengo edad suficiente y la gente me reconocería! ¿Y si Canuto regresara y no estuviera aquí?!—

—No voy a dejar que te quedes aquí solo—, dijo Snape en un tono que no admitía discusión.

Harry discutió de todos modos.

— ¿Perdón?— Preguntó, sus ojos estrechándose.

Snape en realidad se estremeció. Harry se preguntó por qué pero no preguntó.

—Con el debido respeto, señor, realmente no creo que sea de su interés—. Su voz era la mezcla perfecta entre el sarcasmo de Canuto y la educada incredulidad de Lunático. Harry estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo. —Me dijeron que no saliera de casa..—.

—Tienes nueve años. No tienes la edad suficiente para pasar la noche solo—.

—Tenía a Kreacher—, espetó Harry.

—No más—.

_¿Y de quién es la culpa? _Harry pensó mordazmente.

—Haz una bolsa—, repitió Snape.

—Tú... ¿Prometes traerme de vuelta por la mañana?— Harry pregunto tentativamente.

—Parece que la estupidez de Black es contagiosa—, comentó Snape y luego dijo más fuerte:

—Ya lo he dejado claro, Potter—.

— ¿Qué hay de Kreacher?— Preguntó Harry obstinadamente.

Snape miró al elfo de la casa dormida.

—Le dolerá la cabeza cuando se despierte—.

— ¿Pero estará bien?— Harry presionó.

Snape le lanzó una mirada que hizo que Harry corriera escaleras arriba para empacar su mochila.

* * *

—Pensé que la mayoría de los niños dormían en la noche—, comentó Snape desde su esquina.

Harry levantó la vista cansadamente. Habían ido directamente a las habitaciones de Snape en las mazmorras de Hogwarts; al principio, Harry pensó que Snape lo iba a encerrar hasta la mañana, hace unas seis horas. Harry, a pesar de su culpa por ir en contra de una de las pocas reglas que Canuto había establecido, lo logró sin perderse ni lastimarse.

Los cuartos de Snape eran oscuros y simples; La alfombra verde (en la que Harry había puesto ceniza) cubría el suelo y las paredes eran de piedra gris opaca, aunque una estaba decorada con una pancarta de Slytherin y la otra estaba compuesta únicamente de una estantería.

Junto a eso había un sofá de cuero negro, una cama con grumos en una esquina, una puerta opuesta que daba a un pequeño baño y un escritorio y un armario en otra esquina. Había otras dos puertas, una al lado del gabinete y el escritorio, y otra incrustada en la pared de la estantería (la estantería se arqueaba alrededor de ella), que Snape no le había contado a Harry y sabía que no debía preguntar.

Snape había conjurado una cama de campamento justo al lado de la puerta del baño y le indicó a Harry inmediatamente antes de acomodarse en su sofá. Obviamente, no tenía intención de dormir mientras Harry estaba en la habitación y Harry era muy parecido. No podía imaginar nada peor que tener una pesadilla y tener que explicar por qué había incendiado a Snape, o accidentalmente decirle de los Horrocruxes (lo que sea que fueran) o que Snape le despertara a las seis y media para irse a casa.

Harry jugueteaba con las piezas del rompecabezas de la serpiente de Regulus, contento de haber tenido la previsión de traerlo y dijo:

—No estoy cansado—. Esa mentira puede haber engañado a Snape, aunque Harry de alguna manera lo dudó, pero el bostezo que siguió bien y realmente lo delató. Metió el rompecabezas en su mochila y sacó el libro que había traído para que tuviera algo que esconder detrás.

Snape se burló y volvió a mirar los papeles que estaba marcando con una expresión de irritación.

—Dime, Potter..—. dijo de repente. Harry comenzó... Snape apenas había hablado con él en toda la noche... y levantó la vista. —...Cuánto tiempo debería tomar una poción Multijugos para elaborarse—.

Harry parpadeó. Nunca antes había oído hablar de una poción Multi...lo que sea que fuera.

—No lo sé, señor—, dijo, mirando por encima de su libro.

—Si tuviera que decirte que era una poción extremadamente compleja y delicada...— preguntó Snape.

—Entonces, mucho tiempo, supongo—, dijo Harry con vacilación. Snape sonrió viciosamente y escribió una gran "T" en el pergamino que sostenía.

—Tienes nueve años, ¿correcto?—

—Sí, señor—, dijo Harry con nerviosismo. Snape agregó un comentario debajo de eso y tomó otro pedazo de pergamino. Sus ojos oscuros se movieron hacia atrás y hacia adelante por unos momentos y luego grabó otra "T" en ese pergamino con un gesto elegante.

— ¿Qué significan esas letras?— Harry soltó. —Nunca los he visto usados como valoración...—.

—Los magos tienen un sistema de calificación diferente al de los muggles—, dijo Snape.

—Oh—. Eso tenía sentido. — ¿Qué representan?—

—Sobresaliente, supera las expectativas, aceptable, pobre, terrible y trol—.

— ¿Troll?— Pregunto Harry

—Es sinónimo de Gryffindor—, comentó Snape, escribiendo algo en el pergamino que sostenía.

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron.

— ¿Estás diciendo que los Gryffindor son trolls?— preguntó con cuidado. Snape marcó algo con una 'A' y levantó la vista.

—No, en absoluto—, dijo lentamente, y le dirigió a Harry una mirada que Harry no podía leer pero que, sin embargo, se burlaba de él.

—Simplemente estoy diciendo que su habilidad en mi tema podría ser rivalizada por una criatura con un cerebro que no sea más grande que tu puño—.

Harry hizo un puño y lo miró por unos segundos antes de decir:

—No pueden ser tan malos—.

El labio de Snape se curvó.

—Los estudiantes de Pociones Avanzadas son pocos y distantes entre sí, y el único que conozco que vino de Gryffindor terminó la escuela antes de que nacieras—.

—Si crees que los estudiantes son estúpidos, ¿por qué enseñas?— Snape raspó otra marca-y "E" esta vez- en un ensayo. Harry esperó.

—Si esperas que te justifique mis elecciones, Potter, entonces eres tan delirante como tu padre y tu padrino—.

Harry frunció el ceño y miró su libro; se trataba de Dementores, algo que Harry había dedicado a leer para tratar de encontrar otra solución que no fuera el chocolate que pudiera curar completamente a Canuto.

Snape le dio una mirada superior y tomó otro rollo de pergamino. Después de un momento, Harry levantó la vista de nuevo y miró a Snape con una mirada especulativa.

— ¿Sí, Potter?— Preguntó Snape, sonando resignado. Harry se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo.

—Nada—.

—Qué extraordinariamente parecido a tu padre que eres, Potter. Parece que la tendencia a perder mi tiempo es genética—. Harry tragó un comentario grosero.

—Lo siento—, murmuró en su lugar. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Snape de nuevo.

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó Snape, sonando irritado.

— ¿Podría... podría preguntarte algo?—

—Al igual que tu padre, de hecho—, Snape se burló. —Siempre asumiendo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que entretener todos tus caprichos— Harry se mordió la lengua para evitar decirle a Snape que se callara sobre su padre.

— ¿Podrías decirme sobre los Dementores?— Pregunto Harry La cara de Snape se desvaneció de color.

— ¿Disculpa?— Preguntó, sonando aturdido.

—Bueno, estoy leyendo sobre ellos, pero pensé que tal vez si lo explicabas podría entender mejor...—. Siempre aprendía más rápido cuando tenía la oportunidad de practicar, si era un hechizo o una poción, o cuando Canuto le habló a través de él. Envidiaba un poco a Canuto, por poder leer algo y eso.

—...y no puedo preguntarle a Canu... Sirius...—. No podía, por supuesto, mencionar a Lunático.

—...Así que pensé que tal vez tú...?—

—No hay nada que pueda decirte que no encuentres en tu libro—, dijo Snape con frialdad.

—Y en cuanto a preguntarle a Black, no veo ninguna razón por la que no debas. Ya que es un experto—. Harry frunció el ceño.

—Aunque, si recuerdo bien, las habilidades de retención de Black siempre han sido algo... escasas—. Ese fue un comentario demasiados ofensivo.

— ¿Por qué eres tan horrible con ellos?— Pregunto Harry No recordaba haberla agarrado, pero su varita estaba en su mano, escupiendo chispas.

—Sé que no te llevabas bien con papá y Canuto en la escuela, pero...—.

—Que conmovedor—, dijo Snape suavemente. —El hijo de James Potter ha tomado el lugar de su padre como el defensor número uno de los Black—.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

Snape lo miró a los ojos, enrolló el pergamino que estaba leyendo y dejó su pluma. Se puso de pie, se acercó a la cama del campamento de Harry y se inclinó para que él y Harry tuvieran la misma altura.

—Permíteme destrozar cualquier ilusión que tengas, Potter; Black es un monstruo. Él fue capaz de asesinar a la edad de dieciséis años y tu precioso padre no fue mejor—.

—Canuto no...—. protestó Harry.

— ¿No es así?— Snape se burló, mostrando sus dientes amarillos. —Black, Potter y Lupin, a quienes el Director me dice que te gustó durante tu estadía en San Mungo, planearon matarme en nuestro quinto año. _Deberían _haber sido expulsados. Es posible que tu tutor haya sido encarcelado injustamente por todo el Fiasco del Guardián Secreto, pero que no queden dudas de que pertenecía allí —.

—Te equivocas—, dijo Harry, furioso. Lo empujó hacia abajo con un esfuerzo. _No mucho ahora, puedo irme a casa en diez minutos. Solo tengo que quedarme..._

—Te aseguro que no lo soy—. Snape sonrió con malicia. —La verdad duele, ¿no es así, Potter?— Snape se enderezó y se volvió hacia el sofá.

—Creo que estás celoso—, dijo Harry, mirándolo.

La sonrisa de Snape vaciló lo suficiente como para que Harry supiera que había golpeado un nervio, pero luego dijo:

—Obviamente. Sin embargo, ¿adivinaste que siempre he aspirado a ser un Imbécil desagradable?—

— ¡Canuto no es un Imbécil desagradable!— Espetó Harry.

—No estaba hablando de tu padrino—, dijo Snape con otra sonrisa desagradable.

— ¡Mi papá tampoco lo era!—

—Por lo que sé, Potter, nunca has conocido realmente al hombre. Seguramente no puedes pensar que lo sabes mejor que aquellos de nosotros que hemos tenido el... placer...—. Labio de Snape rizado, —de hacer así que—.

_Pero, pero papá era bueno. Papá era un miembro de la Orden. _

—Canuto dijo...—.

—Tu padrino adoraba el terreno sobre el que caminaba tu santo padre—, continuó Snape sin piedad.

—No sería capaz de ver una falla en James Potter si fuera una estafa que volara hacia un lado de su cabeza demasiado grande—.

— ¡CÁLLATE!— Grito Harry Varios libros pesados explotaron fuera de la estantería y la pancarta de Slytherin se balanceó en un viento inexistente. Los papeles que estaba marcando Snape salieron de su ordenada pila y se dispersaron.

—Yo digo...—, exclamó un retrato de una mujer de rostro cetrino en el escritorio de Snape. Harry metió su libro en su mochila y se puso de pie.

—Potter, qué…— Harry lo ignoró, se dirigió hacia la chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvo Floo y desapareció.

* * *

Anda, sentimientos y pensamientos fuertes aquí, ya saben que sus dudas, sugerencias y pensamientos van el ll cajita de abajo a la derecha nos leemos pronto en la conti bye ^^

PD: Por ahora las actualizaciones seran lentas pues comence las clases de la universidad y tengo que pasar este semestre para estar un paso mas adelante de graduarme nos leemos bye ^_^


	22. En La Cueva del Lobo

**Agradecimientos:** Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a):** MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a):** lavida134

**Título:** Innocent — Inocente

**Summary:** El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado:** Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link:** s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todo los lectores de habla hispana.

Capítulo XXII – En la Cueva del Lobo

* * *

— ¡Harry!— Canuto, que había estado caminando delante de la mesa de la cocina, levantó la vista, dio un paso adelante e interceptó a Harry cuando salía del fuego.

— ¡Armario!— dijo, agitando una mano a un Kreacher más bien verde, que hizo una reverencia inestable y desapareció con mucho más ruido de lo habitual.

— ¿Estás aquí?— Preguntó Harry, palideciendo. No había pensado que Canuto estaría en casa por un tiempo todavía.

Esperaba deshacerse de Snape sin que hubiera una confrontación entre el profesor Snarky* y su padrino.

_Ahí van mis posibilidades de eso, _pensó con gravedad.

— ¿Dónde en el nombre de Merlín has estado?— Canuto exigió, luciendo realmente enojado por una de las primeras veces que Harry había visto.

Tiró de Harry en un fuerte abrazo y luego lo dejó ir y lo sostuvo por los hombros.

—Kreacher no recuerda nada, ¡ni siquiera sabía que te habías ido! ¡Lo hice leer las barreras de nuevo para averiguar dónde te habías ido! ¡Pensé que sabías lo que era mejor antes que ir a vagar, _especialmente _sin dejarme una nota! ¿Te olvidaste de Hedwig?— Harry tenía y estaba seguro de que Canuto podía leer eso directamente de su cara.

— ¡¿No recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que fuiste en el Floo?!—

—Sí, lo recuerdo—, espetó Harry. Su sorpresa al encontrar a Canuto en casa temprano, y sumamente irritado, se había desvanecido y su mal humor había regresado.

Canuto pareció sorprendido por su tono y luego frunció el ceño.

—No te enojes conmigo, Harry. Te pedí que no salieras de la casa, _confié en _qué harías lo que te dije..—.

— ¡No fue mi culpa!— Canuto arqueó una ceja.

— ¿En serio? ¿De quién fue la culpa, entonces? ¿Mía? ¿De Lunático? Kreac…—

Snape eligió ese momento para salir de la chimenea. La varita de Canuto estaba en su garganta en un instante.

—Me alegra ver que estás de vuelta donde se supone que debes estar, Black—, dijo, empujándolo hacia abajo.

— _Tú…_—, Canuto gruñó. — ¿Te llevaste a Harry?

Los ojos de Snape se dirigieron a Harry, quien no quería nada más que hundirse en el suelo. Al menos Canuto no estaba enojado con _él _ahora.

— ¿Cómo está el elfo?— Preguntó Snape, rodando su propia varita entre sus dedos.

— ¿Qué le hiciste?— Canuto preguntó.

—Nada permanente—, dijo Snape con una sonrisa desagradable.

— ¿Qué quieres?— Canuto preguntó después de un momento de silencio.

Harry se hundió en una silla, sus ojos se movieron entre su padrino y Snape.

—Saber por qué te fuiste... a merodear... mientras el chico estaba aquí—.

—Y ese es tu asunto por qué razón?— Canuto preguntó fríamente.

—No quisiste implicarte, o ayudar, por lo último que supe, Snape. ¿Por qué el cambio de parecer?—

—Porque _alguien _tiene que cuidar al niño y cada vez es más obvio que no eres capaz—.

—No puedes ayudarte a ti mismo, ¿verdad?— Canuto preguntó con una mueca.

—Solo tienes que meter esa gran nariz tuya en los asuntos de otras personas—.

La cara de Snape se volvió un rosa pálido, pero su voz no era menos venenosa.

—Sé dónde estabas anoche—.

—Felicidades. Recuérdame otra vez por qué es tu preocupación?—

—Vi la luna—, se burló Snape.

—Cualquier persona que no sea un tonto completo podría averiguar lo que estabas haciendo—.

— ¿Cómo en el nombre de Merlín lo conseguiste, entonces?— Canuto preguntó, luciendo realmente asombrado.

La cara de Snape se volvió más rosada.

—Deberías estar encerrado—, gruñó. —La única razón por la que no lo estás es porque alguien más tendría que soportar al engendro de Potter y es mucho más conveniente infligirte a ti mismo que a miembros inocentes del público...—

—Espero que no te refieras a ti mismo cuando dices inocente—.

—Ciertamente no me refería a ti—.

—Tu última visita fue para decirme que era inocente—, se burló Canuto.

— ¿Recuerdas?—

Los ojos de Snape se estrecharon.

—Entonces, ¿eres un mentiroso, o simplemente caprichoso? ¡Porque no puedo pensar en ninguna otra explicación!— Snape dio un paso adelante y atrapó a Canuto por la garganta.

Harry se lanzó sobre sí mismo, tratando de ponerse entre ellos, pero Snape agitó su varita y Harry fue enviado tropezando hacia atrás.

Cuando intentó moverse, encontró sus zapatos pegados al suelo.

Se inclinó para deshacer los cordones de sus zapatos, pero estaban rígidos, como el alambre y no se podían desenrollar.

También encontró que no podía hablar.

Mientras tanto, la mano de Snape estaba alrededor de la garganta de Canuto, y la varita de Canuto estaba en la de Snape.

—Dame una razón, Black. "Inocente" o no, lo haré—. Snape presionó su varita en el cuello de Canuto.

—Matarme me arruinaría un poco _tu _inocencia—, dijo Canuto, con una voz casi tan fuerte como podría ser, dada su vía respiratoria restringida.

—Y luego tendrías que hacer arreglos para Harry. Y luego, por supuesto—, Canuto se atragantó,

—vendrían las preguntas sobre cómo supiste dónde encontrarnos a Harry ya mí, y cuáles fueron las circunstancias de mi muerte—.

—Se pueden hacer excusas—.

—Ciertamente—, Canuto estuvo de acuerdo en un tono sorprendentemente civil.

— ¿Pero qué tan rápido? Cuando haya varias horas entre mi hora registrada de fallecimiento en el registro de nacimientos y fallecimientos del Departamento de Archivos Mágicos y en el que tú te presentes, sospecharán—. La mano de Snape se apretó.

—Y serán más que sospechosos cuando recibas una mención en mi testamento—.

— ¿Qué?—

—A Snivelus Snape—, dijo Canuto, con sus ojos brillando, —Dejó el libro _Maldiciones Asesinas _para que la siguiente persona que mate pueda tener una muerte más emocionante que la que me dio. _Commutatio Donum Mortis _—_. _

La punta de su varita, alarmantemente cerca de la cara de Snape.

—Deshazlo—, gruñó Snape, soltando a Canuto y empujándolo hacia atrás. Varias sillas cayeron al suelo y Canuto chocó contra la mesa con un golpe seco y doloroso.

—No—, dijo con bastante calma.

— _Ahora _—.

—Mierda, Snively. ¿Cuándo te _he _escuchado _alguna _vez?—

—Harías bien en escucharme—, dijo Snape.

—Puede que no te mate, pero aún puedo entregarte a los Dementores—.

Canuto se estremeció, su expresión distante. Un momento después, sonrió.

—No te atreverías—, dijo Canuto.

Snape parecía tan confundido acerca de eso como lo estaba Harry.

—Oh, ¿no?—

—No—, dijo Canuto, levantándose del suelo.

Se colocó entre Snape y Harry.

—Porque les contaré todo sobre ti—.

—No tendrás la oportunidad—.

— ¿No lo haré? Prefiero que quieran que me lleven a juicio. Eso restaura la confianza en el sistema, verás. Y querrán que me interroguen. Realmente no crees que me enviarían de vuelta a Azkaban antes de descubrir cómo escapé, ¿verdad? Y ellos querrán saber dónde viví y cómo los evité durante tanto tiempo como yo. Estoy seguro de que podría encontrar _una _manera de incluir su nombre en la conversación. —

—Te llevaré directamente a los Dementores. Te besaran en el momento en que te vean—. La sonrisa de Snape era toda de dientes amarillos.

—Eso sería desafortunado. Para ti. No sé si lo sabes, Snivelus, pero una persona Besada se considera muerta—.

La sonrisa de Snape se deslizó de su rostro.

—Si me besan, mi voluntad se manifestará y estarás implicado—.

Canuto estaba sonriendo agradablemente ahora.

—Si actúas contra mí, Snivellus, tu vida está arruinada—. Canuto no parecía demasiado molesto ante la perspectiva.

La varita de Snape escupió chispas negras y verdes. Harry podría haber dado un paso atrás si sus zapatos no estuvieran atorados.

— ¿Y Lupin?— Preguntó Snape en voz baja.

—No puedo atacarte directamente, Black, pero siempre has sido protector con tu mascota—. Ahora la varita de Canuto estaba escupiendo chispas.

—Podría sacarlo por conspirar contigo—. Los ojos de Snape brillaron con regocijo reprimido.

Harry pensó que vio pasar el terror sobre la cara de Canuto pero desapareció un momento después y no creyó que Snape lo hubiera notado en absoluto.

— ¿Conspirando conmigo?— Canuto preguntó, desconcertado.

— ¿Remus?—

—No me digas que no está…— comenzó Snape con impaciencia.

—La última vez que lo vi—, dijo Canuto con tono incrédulo, —pudo haberme matado felizmente y no sentirse culpable en absoluto—.

— ¿Es así?— Preguntó Snape.

—Explica entonces, Black, dónde estabas anoche, si no te agachaste al otro lado de una puerta reforzada, susurrándole consuelo a tu peludo amigo—.

— ¿Crees que me acercaría a él como humano, en luna llena?— Canuto preguntó, aturdido.

— ¡Creo que los vapores de poción han confundido tu cerebro!—

—Nunca respondiste mi pregunta—, dijo Snape amenazadoramente.

—No es que sea de tu incumbencia—, murmuró Canuto, —pero obviamente no estás dispuesto a dejar esto en paz...—.

Tragó saliva, miró brevemente en dirección a Harry como si lo urgiera a seguir, y luego susurró, — Estaba tratando con mis propios... problemas —.

— ¿Y qué problemas podrían ser, Black?— Snape se burló.

Canuto enderezó una de las sillas caídas y se hundió en ella.

—Unas noches antes del cumpleaños de Harry en julio, salí a comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños. Era de noche, no quería que Harry adivinara dónde estaba, y estaba saliendo del Caldero Chorreante cuando me atacaron—.

Miró a Snape.

— ¿Has oído hablar de Greyback, estoy seguro?—

Snape, que parecía incierto, asintió.

Canuto bajó el cuello de su camiseta para revelar una cicatriz desagradable en su cuello.

—Impresionante, ¿no? Pude detener la hemorragia, pero ese tipo de mordedura no se puede curar—.

— ¿Eres un hombre lobo?— Snape parecía un poco asustado ahora, pero también escéptico.

—Oh, sí—, dijo Canuto.

Él enseñó los dientes y Harry podría haber jurado que eran más largos y puntiagudos que de costumbre, y que sus ojos se habían oscurecido un poco.

Snape avanzó un poco hacia atrás.

—No es tan malo, la mayoría de las veces. Las lunas llenas son, con mucho, las peores—.

—Mentiroso—, dijo Snape.

—Eres un Legeremante, ¿verdad?— Canuto preguntó.

—Echa un vistazo. Mírame transformarme—.

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron y luego Canuto se estremeció, pero parecía estar enfocándose en algo.

Después de un momento, Snape parpadeó y movió la cabeza hacia un lado, mientras Canuto se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla.

—El chico viene conmigo—, dijo Snape.

—No puedes hacer eso—, dijo Canuto con firmeza, poniéndose de pie.

—Soy su guardián-—

—Tu tipo no puede obtener la propiedad de niños que no son tuyos—, siseó Snape.

—No soy un peligro para él. ¡Maté al último lobo que se le acercó!— Snape se sobresaltó.

—Sabes que estaba en el hospital, ¿no?— Canuto dijo.

—Greyback envió a uno de los suyos en busca de Harry. Sin embargo, no era una luna llena. Sin embargo, se suponía que solo debían capturarlo. Les dí un poco más de pelea de lo que ellos esperaban—. Canuto sonrió esa sonrisa muy dentuda otra vez.

—Harry estaba herido, así que lo envié a Remus en un Portal…—

— ¿Entonces admites que te ayudó? Tu amable banda junta, como pareces recordar…—

—Tenía opciones limitadas como puedes imaginar, y aunque Remus podría odiarme, confié en que él hiciera lo correcto para Harry. En cuanto a agruparse... rastreé al lobo que nos atacó de regreso al campamento en el que se encontraba. Lo maté y luego le robé a Harry del cuarto de San Mungo. Después de Azkaban, un hospital no era nada —.

Canuto sonrió y Snape se apartó de él.

—Me preocupé por esta noche después de todo lo que sucedió, así que dejé a Harry aquí, con Kreacher, y me fui muy lejos para transformarme. Resulta que no tenía que haberme preocupado. Nada me atacó—.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Parece que el peligro estaba aquí, en cambio—.

—El chico no está a salvo—, dijo Snape, pálido.

—Eso no es cierto—, se burló Canuto.

—Me aparto en lunas llenas y soy inofensivo el resto del tiempo—. Sus ojos se fijaron en Snape.

—A menos que se me provoque—.

Snape lanzó su varita a Harry, quien descubrió que podía moverse y hablar de nuevo.

—Se puede arreglar un nuevo hogar para ti, Potter, si así lo deseas—.

— ¿Y a dónde iría?— Canuto preguntó.

—Si pensabas que estaba mejor con su tía que conmigo, habrías intentado llevarlo la última vez que lo visitaste. Y a menos _que _quieras llevarlo, lo que estoy seguro no es el caso...—.

—Le pregunté al chico, Black, no a ti—.

—No quiero un nuevo hogar—, dijo Harry con frialdad.

—Mis padres confiaban en ca… Sirius para cuidarme. Yo también confío en él—.

—Esta es la única vez que ofreceré mi ayuda—, dijo Snape, sus ojos negros se clavaron en los verdes de Harry.

Harry lo miró fijamente. Snape fue el primero en apartar la mirada.

—Niño idiota—.

—No le hables de esa manera—, gruñó Canuto.

Snape le dio una mirada de absoluto odio. Agarró un puñado de Polvos Floo con una expresión superior, como si desafiara a Canuto a comentarlo, y desapareció en un remolino de llamas verdes.

—Santa Hufflepuff—, dijo Canuto, viéndose aturdido.

Harry se hundió en la silla junto a él, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de suceder.

—Snape cree que soy un hombre lobo. ¡Le _dije a _Snape que era un hombre lobo!— Canuto rio débilmente y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

Harry dejó escapar una pequeña risa aturdida también.

—Casi te creo yo mismo—. Canuto se veía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

— ¿Qué es Lege, sea lo que sea?—

—Legilimancia. Los muggles lo llamarían lectura mental—.

— ¿Él leyó tu mente?— Exclamó Harry.

—Solo lo que le mostré, niño—.

— ¿Que era...?—

—Mi primera transformación en animago—. Canuto hizo una mueca.

—Fue... desagradable—.

— ¿Duele?—

—Oh, sí. Pero solo la primera vez—, dijo Canuto.

—Después de eso, tu magia y tu cuerpo están acostumbrados a ello. Los hombres lobo no tienen tanta suerte—.

— ¿Y la cicatriz?— Pregunto Harry

—James estaba escondido y Peter estaba enfermo...—. La cara de Canuto se contorsionó brevemente. —...o al menos eso es lo que creíamos en ese momento. Fui con Remus, solo. Estaba probando una poción hecha por Belby, un tipo que conocíamos en la escuela. Se suponía que la poción debía calmarlo pero tenía el efecto contrario y no podía dejarlo solo o empezaría a atacarse a sí mismo —. Él hizo una mueca.

—Cuando volvimos por la mañana, los dos estábamos bastante destrozados. Tu mamá y tu papá nos ayudaron, pero la curación se retrasó tanto que me quedé con esto—. Canuto se pasó una mano por el cuello.

—Es bastante impresionante si lo digo yo mismo, aunque es la primera vez que me creen cuando le dije a alguien que lo había recibido de un hombre lobo—.

— ¿Y tus dientes? Estaban más afilados—. Canuto sonrió y Harry _vio que _los dientes se alargaban.

—He sido animago durante años—, dijo.

Sus dientes se encogieron y crecieron mientras Harry observaba.

—Los órganos internos y las estructuras óseas, menos los dientes, por supuesto, deben hacerse de una sola vez, pero las cosas como las orejas, los ojos, los dientes y la piel se pueden hacer individualmente con suficiente práctica—.

Él sonrió.

—Tu padre descubrió cómo cultivar astas aproximadamente un mes antes de Halloween. Pensé que era terriblemente divertido hasta que Lily comenzó a colgarles cosas—.

Harry se rio, pero se convirtió en un bostezo a mitad de camino. Y Canuto lo notó.

— ¿Cuánto dormiste anoche?—

—Er...—.

—Supongo que Snively te sentó en uno de esos horribles taburetes de pociones y se fue a la cama, ¿verdad?—

Canuto preguntó con enojo.

—No, él no lo hizo—, dijo Harry.

—Me hizo una cama plegable. Simplemente no quería dormir... en caso de... sí—.

—Oh, niño—, suspiró Canuto.

Abrió los brazos y Harry se acercó para un abrazo.

—Puedes dormir hoy, si quieres—

Harry se encogió de hombros.

Canuto lo observó con atención por un momento y luego lo soltó, se estiró y se dirigió hacia la estufa.

— ¿Tienes hambre, entonces?—

—Estoy Hambriento—, admitió Harry.

— ¿Suena bien la papilla?— Harry asintió, ahogando otro bostezo. Se quedó dormido mientras Canuto cavaba a través de los armarios, murmurando para sí mismo.

— ¿Dónde está la cacerola?— Preguntó un momento después.

— ¿Qué?— Harry forzó sus párpados para abrirlos; se habían ido deslizando pesadamente.

—El grande de cobre—, dijo Canuto, examinando el gancho vacío con los ojos entrecerrados. Harry sonrió tímidamente.

—Kreacher lo tenía. Está en el rellano del segundo piso—.

—Ah, eso es correcto—, dijo Canuto, chasqueando los dedos.

—Me tropecé con él cuando te estaba buscando—. Harry hizo una mueca.

— ¿Me atrevo a preguntar qué está haciendo allí?— Harry se encogió de hombros.

— _Accio cacerola _—. Se escuchó un timbre metálico en el piso de arriba y luego un ruido sordo antes de que bajara las escaleras hacia la cocina. Canuto la atrapó, murmuró un hechizo rápido que lo limpió y entró en la despensa.

Harry se bajó las gafas para poder frotarse los ojos. Trazó el grano de madera de la mesa para mantenerse despierto...

— ¿Harry?—

El tono exasperadamente divertido de Canuto hizo que Harry pensara que no era la primera vez que lo llamaban.

—Lo siento, ¿qué?—

—Dije que lo siento por molestarte—.

—Oh. Bien—, dijo Harry, bostezando.

Canuto le sonrió y se volvió hacia la estufa.

—Me habría enfadado, obviamente...—. Parecía que la voz de Canuto venía de muy lejos. —…Pero el Dementor...—.

Lo siguiente que Harry supo fue que se estaba cayendo. Dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa, pero no había nada que atrapar. El piso de la cocina era muy suave, o tal vez estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparse. Intentó levantarse antes de que Canuto se diera cuenta (se reiría de él con seguridad), pero curiosamente, Canuto ya estaba allí, empujándolo hacia algo suave.

— ¿Está lista la papilla?— Harry murmuró.

Canuto rio y le quitó las gafas con suavidad.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—

Harry se estiró, tratando de recuperarlos, pero su mano solo tomó aire.

—Duerme, niño—, dijo Canuto. Se encogió en una mancha negra y peluda que saltó sobre la manta de Harry cubierta. Harry se preguntó de dónde había salido eso: las piernas. Harry no estaba seguro de cómo eso era posible, porque estaba bastante seguro de que estaba tirado en el piso de la cocina, pero no estaba dispuesto a discutir. Tal vez Canuto lo había movido.

Canuto hizo un ruido que era un tejido cruzado con un gemido y luego una nariz fría y húmeda le dio un codazo a la mano de Harry.

Se durmió acariciando el suave pelaje de las orejas de Canuto.

* * *

Remus se recostó en su sofá, con los pies colgando del extremo porque era un poco más alto de lo que era largo, y se frotó los ojos húmedos. En los ocho años transcurridos desde que sucedió, se había recuperado más o menos del dolor que había provocado la pérdida de Lily y James.

Sin embargo, su ser lobo apenas había pensado en el ciervo desde aquella noche de Halloween, excepto quizás para preguntarse por qué no estaba allí o para esperar que se presentara la próxima vez. Y entonces, mientras Remus el hombre ya lo sabía, Remus, el lobo, había aprendido de su viejo compañero de manada que el ciervo ya no estaba.

Fue como perder a James de nuevo.

Se las arregló para mantenerse unido mientras Sirius parcheaba una picazón en su hombro y lo hacía desayunar, que estaba acompañado por un té que contenía un consuelo reconfortante que calmaba los dolores de la transformación. En el momento en que Sirius se desvaneció en la chimenea, con estrictas instrucciones de que Remus descansara, Remus se arrastró hasta el sofá y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Pensó que se había quedado dormido en un momento dado, pero cualquier bien que pudiera haberlo hecho ya se había deshecho al llorar. Sus ojos estaban adoloridos e hinchados, su voz era ronca y le dolía tanto por dentro como por fuera. Sirius había dicho que él y Harry irían a cenar, pero aún faltaban algunas horas para que Remus se encontrara mirando por la ventana las nubes.

Dos estallidos silenciosos desviaron su atención de una nube con forma de Snitch Dorada. Vio aparecer dos figuras y caminar sigilosamente fuera de la línea de árboles hacia la casa. Remus no sabía si la promesa de compañía lo hacía feliz, realmente no tenía tantos visitantes, o le daba ganas de llorar un poco más.

Sus sentidos eran más agudos que los de un mago promedio, y eran incluso mejores en los días inmediatamente anteriores y posteriores a la luna llena. Como resultado, pudo ver fácilmente la descarga de Nymphadora de cabello rojo tomate y el azul brillante del ojo mágico de Ojo Loco. También podía escuchar Ojo Loco susurrando instrucciones bruscas que tenían algo que ver con la cuerda y su chimenea.

Gimiendo, Remus alcanzó su varita, golpeó su garganta y pensó, _Sonorus._

Se apartó de los cojines blandos y se sentó y luego dijo:

—SI TRATAS DE ESCALARTE EN MI CHIMENEA, OJO LOCO, JURO POR MERLIN, ¡QUE TE ENCENDERÉ CON UN FUEGO!—

Escuchó una risa encantada de Nymphadora y una maldición murmurada de Ojo Loco.

—LA PUERTA ESTÁ DESBLOQUEADA—, agregó Remus con voz ronca, antes de agregar sin palabras, _Finito._

Un momento después, Ojo Loco irrumpió por la puerta (Remus estaba realmente sorprendido de haber sido escuchado) y comenzó a gritar acerca de lo peligroso que era dejar las puertas abiertas. Nymphadora siguió detrás de él, pareciendo molesta, pero no, Remus no pensó, si era con Ojo Loco o con él.

—Alerta—, murmuró sobre la voz de Ojo Loco. Remus asintió en su dirección y luego se volvió hacia el Auror.

—Ojo loco—, dijo Remus, cansado, tratando de que se callara; Gritar no ayudaba en absoluto a su dolor de cabeza.

—Ojo loco—

—... al menos una pregunta de seguridad para ver si has dejado entrar a la persona correcta. Cualquiera podría entrar, fingiendo ser yo y-—

— _Silencio _—, dijo Remus, lanzando su varita al viejo Auror. Ojo Loco se quedó en silencio, indignado.

—Alerta Permanente, Ojo loco. ¿Qué pasaría si no hubiera sido un hechizo inofensivo? ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera Remus Lupin? Tu acabas de caminar - y trajiste a tu aprendiz, puedo agregar - a una casa aparentemente desprotegida y no te paraste para considerar que podría ser una trampa…—

Ojo Loco agitó su varita en un giro complejo y se aclaró la garganta; Obviamente había roto el encantamiento de silencio.

—Te haré saber que lanze todos los hechizos de detección conocidos por los Aurores, e incluso algunos de los que no conocen, antes de poner tanto como una astilla de esta pierna a través de...—

— ¡Moody!— Nymphadora dijo en voz alta, su cabello cambió de rojo brillante a rojo brillante que parecía tener más naranja que antes. Tanto Remus como Ojo loco se volvieron a mirarla. Su cabello adquirió un tinte ligeramente rosado, ¿tal vez por vergüenza? - Pero sus ojos brillaron desafiantes.

— ¡Cállate!—

Remus vio una sonrisa en la cara llena de cicatrices de Ojo Loco, pero desapareció rápidamente, reemplazada por una expresión neutral.

Fijó ambos ojos en Nymphadora, quien se inquietó, su cabello ahora estaba bien y verdaderamente rosado.

—Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me hablaba así—.

Nymphadora parecía a punto de hundirse en el piso de Remus.

—Lo he echado de menos—.

Ella parpadeó, Remus estaba teniendo dificultades para contener la risa.

—La honestidad te llevará a todas partes conmigo, muchacha—, continuó.

—Creo que te lo he dicho antes... ¡Alerta Permanente!—

Remus había conocido a Ojo Loco demasiado tiempo para sorprenderse, aunque el ruido le hacía latir la cabeza otra vez, pero la pobre Nymphadora saltó y casi se cayó.

—Correcto—, murmuró ella, con la cara y el pelo color rosa brillante.

Ella no parecía capaz de mirar a ninguno de ellos.

—Bueno, Erm... vinimos a hablar con Lupin...—. Sus ojos se movieron hacia él y luego volvieron a Ojo Loco.

—…_no _para discutir con él así que... eh... tal vez deberíamos hacer eso—

— ¿Hablar acerca de qué?— Remus preguntó con cansancio.

—Bueno-— dijo Nymphadora. El fuego se encendió en verde y Remus pensó por un momento horrorizado que Sirius y Harry podrían pasar.

— ¿Estás esperando a alguien?— ella preguntó. Miró su reloj y sacudió la cabeza; Todavía no se debían por un tiempo. Un momento después, las llamas se apagaron. Remus lo miró, confundido y negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

—Debe estar roto—.

—Maldito Ministerio—, gruñó Ojo Loco. Remus y Nymphadora se miraron y en silencio decidieron no señalar que Ojo Loco trabajaba para ellos.

—Cierto—, Remus dijo apresuradamente.

— ¿Así que querías hablar?—

—La chica acaba de ver a Malfoy—, dijo Ojo Loco, agitando su varita en el sillón de Remus. No reaccionó en absoluto y Ojo Loco pareció decidir qué era lo suficientemente seguro para sentarse. El cuero gastado gimió silenciosamente. Nymphadora miró a los dos y se sentó en el extremo del sofá de Remus que estaba más cerca de Ojo Loco.

—Oh—, dijo Remus. Se había olvidado de eso frente a la luna llena, y ahora, más apremiante, su dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Cómo le fue?— Ojo loco y Nymphadora intercambiaron miradas sombrías.

Remus rio sin humor.

— ¿Está bien?— preguntó él con ironía.

— ¿Conseguiste un lugar en absoluto?—

—Sí—, suspiró Nymphadora.

—Tengo justo lo que necesitaba, en realidad—.

Remus miró a Ojo Loco pero su rostro no estaba revelando nada.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Y—, agregó, sintiéndose un poco nervioso de repente, — ¿por qué me preocupa?—

Nymphadora hizo una mueca.

—Él quiere que yo te reemplace—.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— Remus preguntó lentamente.

—En la búsqueda—, dijo Nymphadora, su cabello se tornó de un azul oscuro violáceo.

—Él ejecuta la búsqueda mágica, obviamente, y tú has estado ejecutando la muggle, ¿verdad?—

—Claro—, Remus estuvo de acuerdo.

—Pero solo porque nadie más quiere hacerlo—.

—Hasta ahora—, dijo un poco disculpándose. Remus arqueó una ceja y toda la historia se desbordó:

—No podría decirle que era una sangre pura. Lo vería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos porque estoy bastante seguro de que el hombre podría recitar ese estúpido libro: el de la naturaleza—. O sea lo que sea, y no quería decir que era mestiza en caso de que él comenzara a hacer preguntas sobre mamá, así que opté por nacer muggle. Y los muggles tienen mucho conocimiento cuando se trata del mundo muggle—.

—Ah—, dijo Remus.

—El imbécil dejó muy claro que me desprecia—, continuó Nymphadora, frunciendo los labios, —pero aparentemente, los muggles son el menor de los dos males—

Remus olvidó respirar por un momento.

_No, si él le hubiera dicho que ella no estaría sentada aquí. _

_Y seguramente Ojo Loco me habría advertido..._

— ¿Explicó por qué?— Remus preguntó rígidamente.

—No—, dijo Nymphadora, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, él no lo hizo—. Ella sonrió.

— ¿Qué hiciste, eh? ¿Te llevaste a dar un paseo a su pavo real? ¿Darle las gracias a su elfo doméstico?— Ella se rio de su propia broma pero ni Remus ni Ojo Loco se unieron a ella.

—Algo así—, dijo Remus, haciendo un gesto para que continuara.

Parecía un poco desconcertada.

—De acuerdo. Erm... bueno, ya que fue lo suficientemente _generoso _como para darme un trabajo en su búsqueda, pensó que podría pedirle un pequeño favor a cambio. Quiere que lo reemplace como... en realidad, quiere que usted se vaya por completo. — Ella hizo una mueca de disculpa.

— ¿Él me quiere fuera de la búsqueda por completo?— Remus repitió.

—No de inmediato—. Nymphadora parecía dolida.

—Me dijo que te pidiera que me enseñaras todo lo que sabes y que me transmitieras a tus contactos. Dice que tienes un mes o dos como máximo—.

Remus trató de no parecer demasiado encantado. Estaba completamente harto de Lucius Malfoy y sus estúpidos prejuicios, y realmente no quería perder muchas más horas buscando a las personas que sabía exactamente cómo encontrarlas.

—Nosotros—, dijo Ojo Loco en voz alta, —pensamos lo contrario—.

Remus parpadeó.

— ¿Qué?—

—Theodora Tock se inventó en unas pocas horas, muchacho. Puede desaparecer con la misma rapidez—.

—Pero entonces tu trabajo…— comenzó Remus, mirando a Nymphadora.

— ¿Qué trabajo?— Ladro con ojos locos.

—Tu trabajo de espía—, dijo Remus.

—No podrás hacerlo, ¿verdad?—

— ¿Trabajo de espía?— Ojo loco gruñó.

— ¡¿Quién dijo algo sobre un trabajo de espía? ¿Con quién has estado hablando, Lupin?—

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Es lógico que si la envías a un encubierto, entonces no quieres que la reconozcan o te remonten al Departamento de Aurores. A menos que el Ministerio haya hecho algún tipo de trato con Sirius y estés enviando a Nymphadora para asegurarte. Él no fue encontrado... —Ojo Loco resopló.

—…Entonces es bastante probable que ella esté allí para obtener información sobre Malfoy—.

Ojo Loco pareció desinflarse.

El cabello de Nymphadora se estaba volviendo cada vez más rosado.

—Tengo razón, ¿no?—

Ojo loco gruñó y dijo:

—Me salvas explicando todo, al menos. Ahora estás involucrado, te guste o no. Espero una cooperación total, ¿entendido?—

— ¿Que tengo que hacer?—

—Sé lo que significa para ti encontrar a Potter—, dijo Ojo Loco en un tono que fue casi suave. —No voy a quitarte eso—.

Remus estaba extrañamente agradecido a pesar del hecho de que no importaba.

—Pero necesitamos a Nymphadora…— Nymphadora se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

—…en una posición cerca de Malfoy—.

—Y...?—

—No te gusta mi tío, ¿verdad?— Preguntó Nymphadora.

—No particularmente, no—.

Ella sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te sentirías por no tener nada que ver con él nunca más?— Y Antes de que Remus pudiera preguntarle qué quería decir, su cabello era justo como el de Remus, sus ojos eran marrones y se había disparado varias pulgadas.

—Su nariz es más larga—, dijo Ojo Loco, mirándola.

—Y su rostro es más delgado—.

Remus miró a Nymphadora, quien ahora se parecía increíblemente a él.

—Tengo una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha—, logró decir.

—Hmm—, dijo ella, arrugando la cara.

— ¿Mejor?—

— ¿Quieres ser yo?— preguntó.

—Me da una excusa para estar cerca de Lucius Malfoy—, dijo en su voz.

Ausentemente, Remus pensó que debería encontrar esto muy gracioso o mortalmente ofensivo, pero no podía superar el impacto.

—No le gustas, pero te tolera.

—Puedo mentirle y ganarme su confianza.

—Puedo decirle lo que necesite escuchar.

—Todavía puedes buscar a Harry Potter y Sirius Black.

—No puedes estar cerca de Malfoy. Buen trato, ¿eh?

—Fui a la escuela con él—, dijo Remus.

—Es muy probable que él sepa que no eres yo, y _si _logras convencerlo de lo contrario, tendrías que aguantar todo tipo de intolerancia hasta que puedas ganarle. Lo que no puedes. Sus razones para odiarme no se basan en la personalidad o la opinión—.

Nymphadora parecía curiosa pero no dijo nada.

—Por mucho que no me guste, creo que reemplazarme es la mejor opción—.

— ¿Estás seguro, muchacho?— Preguntó Ojo Loco.

Remus fingió verse desgarrado y luego asintió.

— ¿Podrías... quizás... mantenerme informado? ¿Si escuchas algo sobre Harry...?—

— ¡Por supuesto que podemos!— Exclamó nymphadora.

Remus escondió una sonrisa; ahora sería capaz de advertir a Sirius si la búsqueda se acercaba demasiado.

—Pero todavía estás involucrado por ahora. Necesito que me enseñes sobre la búsqueda y las personas que participan—.

—Puedo empezar a enseñarte mañana—, dijo.

Nymphadora miró a Ojo Loco.

—El sábado tiene una 'T' en él—.

—Lo hace—. Para cualquier otra persona, eso no habría tenido ningún sentido. Remus, sin embargo, escondió una sonrisa; Ojo Loco había usado el mismo sistema con James y Sirius.

—Está bien—, le dijo a Remus con una sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde quieres quedar?—

Acababan de discutir los detalles para el día siguiente y Remus había suministrado té y galletas cuando se escuchaba un fuerte golpe en la ventana.

Una impresionante, aunque bastante pequeña, lechuza nevada estaba posado en el alféizar de su cocina.

Remus pensó que lo reconocía vagamente pero no podía decir de dónde.

Se puso de pie para dejarlo entrar y un trozo de pergamino fue rápidamente prensado en su mano.

La lechuza voló hacia la percha de Remus para tomar una bebida. Strix estaba fuera para entregar cartas a Arabella y Dirk diciendo que Remus no se encontraba bien, y podrían por favor patrullar Londres hoy.

— ¡¿No te enseñé nada?!— Ojo Loco rugió cuando Remus desplegó el pergamino.

— ¡Nunca abres algo sin buscar maldiciones primero!—

Remus lo ignoró, sus ojos recorrieron la temblorosa escritura infantil.

_Lunático,_

_Canuto no se despierta. Lamento molestarte, pero no sabía a quién más acudir para pedir ayuda._

_Harry._

A Remus le tomó un momento recordar cómo respirar.

— ¿Lupin?— Dijo Nymphadora, intercambiando una mirada de preocupación con Ojo Loco.

— ¿Estás bien?—

—No—, dijo Remus. Sostuvo el pergamino en alto, pero no lo mantuvo quieto por si Ojo Loco intentaba leerlo.

—Un amigo mío... er-— Remus dijo lo primero que me vino a la mente.

—...tuvo una noche dura—.

— ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar?— Preguntó Nymphadora.

—Hufflepuff's—, murmuró Ojo Loco.

Nymphadora le lanzó una mirada irritada.

—No, gracias—, dijo Remus.

El búho nevado le chilló.

—Tengo que irme. Mañana todavía debería estar bien, solo necesito arreglar esto—

— ¿Estás seguro de que no hay…—

—Déjalo en paz, Nymphadora. Nos vamos de todas formas. No puedo llevar a mi aprendiz tarde. Scrimgeour nunca me dejaría olvidarlo—.

Él la acompañó a salir y hubo dos pop tranquilos.

Remus echó un vistazo rápido por la ventana para asegurarse de que realmente se habían ido.

Con el corazón palpitando, tomó un puñado de polvo Floo y croó:

—Número Doce, Grimmauld Place—.

* * *

El que me diga que esperaba esto, esta blasfemando al fandom u.u ok no xDD en fin ya saben sugerencias por la cajita de abajo a la derecha nos leemos bye ^^


	23. Peleas y Huevos de Hadas

**Agradecimientos:** Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejaré abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a):** MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a):** lavida134

**Título:** Innocent — Inocente

**Summary:** El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado:** Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link:** s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todo los lectores de habla hispana.

Capítulo XXIII — Peleas y Huevos de Hadas

* * *

— ¿Dónde has estado?— Susurró Prewett cuando Tonks se deslizó dentro de la habitación, tarde. Scrimgeour la miró, y luego sus ojos amarillos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Ojo Loco, pareciendo que había estado allí todo el tiempo.

Tonks esperó hasta que Scrimgeour se distrajo con una pregunta del chico Brown.

—Digamos que sé de dónde viene el "Loco" en "Ojo Loco"—, murmuró.

Marlene se dio la vuelta, ocultando una sonrisa; James había dicho algo muy similar después de que él y, Marlene se obligó a pensar el nombre, la primera lección correcta de Sirius con el Auror.

—Se detuvo para interrogar al mago que controla las varitas en el atrio, y luego nos llevó a Regulación y control de Escobas para deshacernos de cualquiera que quisiera seguirnos, ¡porque Merlín sabe por qué motivo!... para preguntar si había alguna ley. Acerca de poner encantamientos en tu propia escoba —.

—Por supuesto que sí—, le dijo Marlene. Wellington y Clarke, que estaban en el otro lado de Prewett, parecían aturdidos al escucharla hablar.

— ¡Jugadores de Quidditch han sido despedidos por hacer eso!—

— ¡Oh, es cierto!— Clarke exclamó.

—Dmitri—

— ¿Quien?— Prewett preguntó sin comprender.

—Solía jugar a Buscador para los Tucanes de Montrose—, dijo Clarke con impaciencia. Las cejas de Marlene se alzaron. Melvin Clarke era una de las personas más tímidas y agudas que había conocido, pero hablaba apasionadamente de _Quidditch _de todas las cosas. Podrían llevarse mejor de lo que ella había pensado.

—Fue despedido porque puso un hechizo en su Cleansweep para que repeliera cualquier cosa que pesara más que una Snitch. A Bagman, que jugaba para las Avispas de Wimbourne, se le rompió la nariz porque lo repelió en una de las porterías—.

—Eso es exactamente lo que dijo el tipo en el escritorio—, contestó Tonks, suspirando.

— ¡Y luego Moody dijo: "¿Te parezco un jugador de Quidditch para ti?"... —Ella logró imitar su voz increíblemente bien. —...y las cosas de alguna manera fueron cuesta abajo desde allí—.

—Pero también te perdiste la sesión de esta mañana—, presionó Prewett.

—Tú también—, señaló Clarke, repentinamente tímido otra vez.

—Me perdí la primera media hora—, espetó Prewett. Clarke parecía querer hundirse en el suelo.

—Y ya te lo dije: dormí adentro—. Wellington se rio.

Tonks hizo una mueca.

—Si debes saberlo—, dijo un poco irritada, —Moody me hizo desempacar cajas—.

— ¿Cajas?— Wellington preguntó dudoso.

—Se acaba de mudar de casa—, suspiró Tonks.

—Y, por supuesto, no los quiere desempaquetar en caso de que deba irse de nuevo apresuradamente, pero no me dijo eso hasta que desempaque y redimensioné _todos _sus libros y solo quería que salieran algunos. . Lo hice mal ayer, así que me hizo volver... —Los otros tres hicieron muecas y no se dieron cuenta cuando Tonks llamó la atención de Ojo Loco y le guiñó un ojo. Pero Marlene si lo hizo.

— ¿Tal vez podrías pedir cambiar de mentor?— Prewett sugirió.

Tonks negó con la cabeza.

—No, me las arreglaré. Entonces, ¿qué estabas haciendo mucho mientras jugaba a ser un removedor?—

—Bueno, entrenamiento, obviamente. Pero ayer estábamos poniéndonos al día con la familia—, dijo Prewett con gravedad.

—Aparentemente, Sirius Black podría perseguir a su prima—, les dijo Clarke.

—Eso sería emocionante—, dijo Wellington.

Marlene se mordió la lengua. Sólo. _Idiota. Ninguno de ustedes tendría una oportunidad contra Sirius. _

Marlene lo sabía a ciencia cierta porque habían hecho un duelo esta mañana; Cada entrenamiento de viernes iba a comenzar con una hora de duelo. Wellington fue lento y tomó demasiado tiempo para decidir qué usar, aunque los hechizos que usó fueron muy poderosos.

Parecía que Prewett podría haber sido una lista decente, todavía no tan buena como Marlene recordaba que era Sirius, pero parecía haberse salido un poco de las cosas. Clarke tenía el potencial de ser muy, muy bueno, si podía superar su aparente aversión por lastimar a la gente; golpeó a Marlene con un Enlace-de-cuerpos y luego lanzó un Encantamiento de amortiguación casi de inmediato para que no se sintiera incómoda cuando golpeara el piso. Fue un sentimiento agradable, pero una pérdida de tiempo, y durante la guerra, probablemente le habría costado la vida.

—En realidad sería aterrador—, dijo Prewett con frialdad.

—Y creo que tienen suficiente con qué lidiar sin que esto les supere—. Clarke parecía triste.

—Estoy de acuerdo—, dijo Marlene en voz baja.

— ¿Conoces a la tía Alice?— Prewett preguntó con cuidado.

—Compartimos dormitorio—. Eso era todo lo que ella estaba dispuesta a compartir, pero afortunadamente, Prewett no preguntó más.

— ¿Alguna vez conociste a la señora Longbottom?— Preguntó Clarke. Marlene asintió. Clarke se mordió el labio por un momento, como si debatir si decir algo o no.

— ¿Es ella siempre tan...?—

— ¿Maniática?— suministro Marlene.

Prewett puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí. Aunque te acostumbras a eso—.

— ¿Cómo?—

Marlene se encogió de hombros.

—Tiempo. Rara vez lleva a alguien de inmediato—.

_A excepción de Alice. Alice podría haber dicho o hecho _cualquier cosa _y haberse salido con la suya... _

_Sin embargo, solo es Alice. O era. Ahora ella no dice o hace mucho en absoluto._

—Bueno, ¿no están ustedes dos alegres?— Tonks dijo, sonriendo. Wellington se rio.

—Melvin, la señora Longbottom puede ser un poco... difícil, pero hay personas peores para las que trabajar.

—Créeme—, murmuró.

Marlene levantó la vista a pesar de sí misma, preguntándose qué era lo que el Ojo Loco tenía a la niña haciendo; ella no había comprado la historia de las cajas, aunque _sí _creía que la Regulación y Control de la Escoba.

—Y, McKinnon, ¡parece que alguien ha muerto! Sirius no los alcanzará si tienen aurores con ellos—.

La chica Tonks claramente significaba que esto era reconfortante. Marlene lo encontraba angustioso, sin embargo; Alice y Frank habían sido Aurores.

Habían comenzado a entrenar en su séptimo año y calificaron un año después.

Habían sido dos de los mejores, y eso no los había salvado cuando Bellatrix Lestrange llamó a la puerta. La mirada en la cara de Prewett le dijo a Marlene que estaban pensando en la misma línea.

—Claro—, dijo Marlene rotundamente y se marchó para encontrar a alguien más con quien estar.

* * *

Ella descontó al resto de los aprendices casi de inmediato y, dado que su mentor no estaba cerca, fue a pararse junto a Ojo Loco.

—McKinnon—, dijo, mirándola con su ojo real. Su mágico estaba mirando a Tonks.

—Ojo loco—, respondió ella. Su voz se quebró un poco. El otro ojo giró y se fijó en su cara.

— ¿Todo está bien?— preguntó con brusquedad.

—No... sí. Sólo quería un lugar más tranquilo para pararme—.

—Hmm— Ella no se molestó en preguntarle si le importaba; Si lo hubiera hecho, ya habría dicho algo.

— ¿Qué piensas de Robards?—

—Me gusta—, dijo ella, agradecida por un tema que no la hizo llorar.

—Pensé que así sería—, dijo Moody, pareciendo complacido.

— ¿Qué piensas de la chica Tonks?—

—Ella lo va a lograr—, dijo.

Marlene levantó una ceja.

— ¿Te gusta tanto ella?—

Ojo Loco miró de nuevo a Tonks y se encogió de hombros.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿qué nos perdimos esta mañana?— Preguntó Tonks, mirando hacia donde estaba McKinnon con Moody.

Parecía más relajada con él que con ellos, así que Tonks supuso que estaba bien, aunque deseaba saber qué habían hecho mal. Tal vez le preguntaría a Moody sobre eso más tarde.

—Bueno, nos batimos en duelo—, dijo Ben.

—Eso fue divertido. El resto fue aburrido—.

—Pensé que era importante—, dijo Melvin tímidamente, mirando a Tonks y luego a Florence.

—El Auror Scrimgeour y Madam Bones nos hablaron sobre nuestras responsabilidades como Aurores y sobre las cosas que podemos y no podemos hacer—.

— ¿Como que?— Preguntó Florence, quitándose el cabello oscuro de la cara.

—Bueno, no podemos hacer un arresto sin otro Auror allí hasta que estemos en segundo año—, dijo Melvin, entrecerrando los ojos mientras trataba de recordar.

—Hay una lista de hechizos y maldiciones que serán expulsados del Programa por su uso sin un permiso especial. Si infringimos la ley, seremos castigados más severamente que cualquier otro brujo o mago y... er... yo... He olvidado algo... —Se calló, frunciendo el ceño.

—No podemos romper las varitas—, dijo Ben.

— ¡Eso!— Melvin dijo, chasqueando los dedos. Tonks y Florence intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas.

—Si es la vida o la muerte, harán una excepción, por supuesto, lo hacen con la mayoría de las cosas, pero de lo contrario hay que celebrar un juicio y todo—.

— ¿Entonces tocar las varitas es solo una amenaza?— Preguntó Florencia, luciendo asombrada.

—Bastante efectiva—, murmuró Tonks. —Yo...—.

* * *

— ¡Tranquilícense!— Scrimgeour llamó desde el frente de la habitación.

—Esta tarde, aprenderán cómo configurar y usar uno de los objetos más útiles que encontrarán en tu carrera como Auror—. Tonks se enderezó de inmediato, curiosa por ver cuál era el objeto.

No podía ver más allá del hombro de Ben y así hizo que sus piernas crecieran unos centímetros. Florence era baja, incluso en comparación con la altura normal de Tonks, y frunció el ceño cuando salió disparada. Melvin también era bajito, probablemente bastante cerca de Tonks en altura, y solo la miraba asombrado.

Scrimgeour pasó una bolsa de tela a uno de los Aurores. Tintineó silenciosamente, como si hubiera galeones dentro. Florence pareció escucharlo también y llamó la atención de Tonks.

— ¿Qué es?—

—No sé, está en una bolsa—, murmuró ella de nuevo.

El Auror caminó a través de la multitud, ofreciendo la bolsa a cada uno de los aprendices por turno.

—Toma uno—, dijo cuando llegó a Tonks. Alcanzó y sacó un objeto redondo y brillante. Por un momento, pensó que podría ser un galeón, pero era demasiado pesado, demasiado grueso, y el último galeón que Tonks había visto, ciertamente no tenía una cadena conectada.

Ella lo dio vuelta en sus manos. Era de oro, como un galeón, pero también tenía una gran "M" negra incrustada en la cara, cuyas patas estaban equilibradas en un par de escamas. Una varita corrió por el medio, y chispas de su punta, color plata y bronce, cubrieron el resto de la superficie dorada. Alrededor del borde estaban las palabras

_FORTITUD, VIRTUS, DETERMINATIO ET INTELLIGENTIA._

— ¿Alguien sabe latín?— Tonks susurró.

Ben, que tenía la suya (lo que sea que fuera) se apretó en su mano y la estaba sacudiendo por la oreja, negó con la cabeza.

Florence sostenía el suyo con los ojos y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y no parecía escuchar a Tonks.

Melvin, quien lo acunaba cerca de su pecho, como si temiera que alguien lo tomara o lo dejara caer, sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Alguien se ha perdido?— Preguntó Scrimgeour. Había silencio. Se aclaró la garganta de manera importante.

—Valor, virtud, determinación e inteligencia—, dijo en voz alta y clara. —Ese es el código del Auror. Olvídenlo, y no durarán mucho en este campo de trabajo. Para que **_no_** lo olviden, se les pedirá que digan estas palabras cada vez que desee usar el objeto en su mano. — Scrimgeour miró a todos alrededor.

—Bueno, adelante—.

Tonks miró a su alrededor y se encontró con los ojos perplejos de varios otros aprendices.

Ella murmuró las palabras y observó con asombro cómo dos bisagras surgían de un borde y una línea divide el lado transparente. Se abrió con un clic y ella lo miró brevemente antes de llamar su atención a otra parte.

—Valor, virtud, determinación e inteligencia—, murmuró Florence, aunque la suya ya estaba abierta.

—Como las cuatro Casas. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y Ravenclaw—.

— ¿Los Slytherin son determinados?— Ben preguntó burlonamente. —Más bien astutos y arrogantes—.

—Eso no es cierto—, dijo Melvin en voz baja.

—Están podridos, todos ellos—, dijo Ben.

—Difícilmente—, se burló Tonks. — ¡Mi madre es una Slytherin y también una de mis mejores amigas!

Ben parecía escandalizado.

— ¡Estas bromeando!—

—No—, dijo Tonks, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sabes que son malvados, ¿verdad?— Ben preguntó.

—Cada bruja o mago que se oscureció ha estado en Slytherin—.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!— Espetó Florencia

— ¡La gente puede ser oscura sin tener que ser un Slytherin primero!—

—Nombra uno—, dijo Ben, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Florence abrió la boca para decir algo pero no parecía poder decirlo. Ben se alzó sobre ella con una sonrisa satisfecha. Tonks se guardó el objeto en el bolsillo para que no lo rompiera. Melvin dio un paso adelante, como para proteger a Florence, pero Tonks lo golpeó, golpeando el hombro de Ben. Duro. Él la miró, un poco sorprendido.

—Sirius Black, ese es quien—, ella ladró.

—Estaba en Gryffindor y probablemente sea el peor de todos, ¡si no incluyes a Tu-Sabes-Quien!— _O Lucius Malfoy. _

—Entonces no me digas que solo los Slytherin son...—.

— ¿Así que ahora estás diciendo que los Gryffindor son malvados?— Ben había sacado su varita ahora, y la estaba apuntando a Tonks.

Ella se sacó la suya.

—No seas idiota—, gruñó ella. —Solo dije...—.

— ¡Y Sirius Black ni siquiera estaba en Gryffindor! ¡Era un Slytherin! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe!—

— ¡Sirius _no __era_ un Slytherin!— Tonks gritó, vagamente consciente de que estaban llamando la atención de otros aprendices y los Aurores ahora.

A ella no le importaba particularmente.

— ¡Todos asumen que él era porque ellos, como tú, son demasiado imbéciles para mirar los prejuicios pasados!—

— ¡¿Así que los Gryffindor son imbéciles ahora?!— Ben rugió.

— ¡No!— Tonks gritó. — ¡_Eres _un imbécil!—

— ¿Cómo te _atreves? _—

— ¡SUFICIENTE!— Tonks saltó. Moody, Scrimgeour y el mentor de Ben, Shacklebolt, estaban de pie junto a ellos.

Moody agarró la parte posterior de la túnica de Tonks y la arrastró, bastante ásperamente, a la parte posterior de la habitación. Ella tropezó una vez, y perdió el equilibrio pero Moody siguió moviéndose. Una rápida mirada hacia atrás le mostró que Ben estaba detrás de Shacklebolt, también se dirigió hacia allí. Scrimgeour se dirigía a los otros alumnos. Florence, Melvin e incluso McKinnon la observaban con expresiones de preocupación.

—Inclínate ante tu oponente—, le dijo Moody.

—Pe... ¿Qué?— Preguntó Tonks, volviéndose a mirarlo.

Moody bajó la cabeza y se inclinó, pero logró levantar la vista y ver que Ben estaba haciendo lo mismo. Moody la soltó y dio un paso atrás.

No había nadie inmediatamente alrededor de Ben tampoco.

—Cuando estés listo—, dijo Scrimgeour.

—Cuando estemos listos, ¡Oye!— —Dijo Tonks, esquivando un chorro de luz amarilla.

— ¡Duelo!— Moody le ladró.

— ¡_Expelliarmus!— _Ben gritó.

La varita de Tonks salió de su mano, pero ella la alcanzó y la atrapó (aunque su brazo había crecido varias pulgadas para hacer eso posible).

— _¡__Parva Digitum!— _ella dijo firmemente

No hubo cambios visibles en la apariencia de Ben, por supuesto, pero el hechizo no tomó mucho tiempo para que sus efectos fueran obvios; Una expresión peculiar cruzó la cara de Ben.

Tonks imaginó que una parte del cuerpo se encogía de repente, resultaba desconcertante si uno no estaba acostumbrado a ella, y se tambaleó dónde estaba parado. Dio un paso, tal vez tratando de estabilizarse, y luego cayó al suelo. Después de todo, era bastante difícil mantener el equilibrio sin los dedos gordos.

Él la fulminó con la mirada desde el suelo mientras todos todavía intentaban averiguar exactamente lo que había hecho, aunque creía que Moody lo sabía, a causa de su ojo.

— _Incarcerous _—_._

Ben pareció salir de su aturdimiento.

— _¡__Protego Ignis_!— Un escudo de fuego saltó frente a él y quemó las cuerdas antes de que pudieran tocarlo. Él no trató de ponerse de pie. Eso fue inteligente de él, y estúpido al mismo tiempo.

Papá le había dicho a Tonks una vez que, ya sea en un duelo, en una lucha o en una discusión, nunca debería luchar desde el suelo.

— ¿Tratando de hechizarme mientras estoy abajo?— Ben jadeó. —Eres tan malvada como tus amigos de Slytherin. _¡__Limus Velo! _—

Tonks no pudo evitar chillar cuando la rociaron de la cabeza a los pies en una gruesa capa de limo verde.

No sabía a nada en particular, pero a ella no le gustaba en su boca, y aunque en realidad no le picaba los ojos, tampoco lo quería en ellos.

Ella escupió un poco de su boca y dijo:

— _¡Aguamenti! _— Ben ya tenía un encantamiento de escudo pero ella no estaba apuntando hacia él.

Estaba concentrada en enjuagarse a sí misma porque preferiría estar más mojada que babosa.

— _Tussio!—_

Ben se dobló, tosiendo incontrolablemente por unos momentos, pero una vez movió su varita, obviamente haciendo un contraataque no verbal y luego volvió a lanzar su varita.

Tonks se apartó del camino y tropezó con sus propios pies. Ben dudó, aparentemente considerando sus opciones, y luego dijo:

— _¡Suffocio!—_

Casi al mismo tiempo, Tonks se puso de pie de un salto y dijo:

— _¡Expelliarmus!— _Tan pronto como ella hubo pronunciado las palabras, una mano invisible se cerró alrededor de su garganta y comenzó a apretar. Intentó quitarla, pero no había nada allí.

Horrorizada, miró a Ben, quien había sido golpeado en su espalda, Desarmado, y alrededor a los otros Aurores, que estaban hablando entre ellos; Bueno, gritando, en realidad, en el caso de Moody, pero ella no podía oír de qué se trataba, solo lo veía tirar las manos al aire.

—_Finito Incantatem,_ pensó temblorosa, apuntando su varita hacia sí misma. No hizo nada. Desesperada, pensó en el tipo de piel más dura que podía crecer, y se concentró en darse escamas de dragón que podrían ser más resistentes a los apretones.

Eso funcionó un poco mejor. Si no hubiera sido así, podría haber tenido que ponerse las agallas y conjurar un cubo de agua. Ella fue capaz de tomar una respiración tentativa.

— _Finito Incantatem _—, lo intentó de nuevo, verbalmente esta vez. La presión se alivió por completo y ella jadeó en una bocanada de aire. Cuando estuvo segura de que los efectos del hechizo habían desaparecido, se cambió la espalda del cuello a la piel y revertió el hechizo en los dedos de los pies de Ben.

Moody se acercó cojeando.

—Bien hecho—, dijo en voz baja.

—Aprendiz Tonks, si nos acompaña aquí, por favor—. Ella y Moody se unieron a Scrimgeour, Shacklebolt y Ben, que se veían malhumorados, pero al menos de pie.

—Ahora—, dijo Scrimgeour en tono recortado, —que ha ejercido parte de su volatilidad, tal vez pueda explicar el problema con calma. El aprendiz Tonks, como ganadora, ha ganado el derecho a hablar primero—.

Tonks abrió la boca y cambió bruscamente de idea. Ella no fue un primer año que corrió a su Jefe de Casa en el momento en que tuvo un problema. Hufflepuff, y ella era una Hufflepuff y estaba orgullosa de ello, no hablaba de las personas a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Esto no fue Ella podría gritarle algo a Ben más tarde, sin humillarlo más que perder el duelo que había hecho.

—Ben puede ir primero—, dijo ella. Los Aurores levantaron sus cejas, casi al unísono, y Ben se lanzó directamente al silencio.

— _Ella _—, dijo, con un tono profundamente acusador, —llamó malvados a Gryffindor, mintió sobre Sirius Black y luego me llamó imbécil—.

Tonks se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió la mirada fulminante que había visto usar a McGonagall. Ben se estremeció y Tonks pensó que probablemente era porque ella había adoptado la nariz, los labios y los ojos de McGonagall al poner esa cara.

— ¿Hiciste estas cosas?— Preguntó Scrimgeour, volviendo sus ojos amarillos hacia ella. Los conoció con curiosidad, preguntándose si sería capaz de hacer su propia mirada de esa manera, y luego se dio cuenta de que estaban esperando una respuesta.

—Lo llamé un imbécil—, dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿No los otros?—

—Nop—, dijo ella, haciendo estallar la "p". —Le dije que los Slytherin _no eran _malvados—

—Lo son—, murmuró Ben.

—...No todos ellos, de todos modos—, continuó, como si no hubiera sido interrumpida. —Y también le dije que Sirius Black estaba en Gryffindor cuando él estaba en la escuela, para demostrar mi punto de que no todos los Gryffindor son _buenos _—.

—Sirius Black no estaba…— comenzó Ben.

—Sirius Black era un Gryffindor, muchacho—, dijo Moody, sonando muy cansado de repente.

— ¿Está seguro?— Ben preguntó, pareciendo dudoso.

—Lo entrené—, gruñó Moody. —Él y James Potter. Gryffindor, los dos—.

Ben parecía desconcertado.

—Pero, pero Slytherin..—.

— ¿Tienes un problema con Slytherin?— Preguntó Scrimgeour, en voz muy baja. Tonks habría apostado su lugar en el Programa que él mismo había sido uno y tenía que reprimir una carcajada.

—Sí, lo hago—, dijo Ben, con los ojos desafiantes.

—Ven conmigo—, Scrimgeour dijo con frialdad. Se alejó cojeando.

— ¡Shacklebolt!— Shacklebolt le hizo un gesto a Ben para que lo siguiera y se dirigió tras el Auror Principal.

— ¿Cómo está la garganta?— Preguntó Moody.

— ¿Lo Sabías?— Tonks exigió. — ¡Pude haber muerto!—

—Desmayarse. El hechizo se desvanece cuando el objetivo se desmaya, o cuando se pronuncia un encantamiento verbal—. Eso, tenía que admitir Tonks, era inteligente; ¿Cómo se suponía que alguien _hablaba _un encantamiento contrario cuando el hechizo les robaba aire?

—Scrimgeour quería ver lo que harías—.

— ¿Por qué?—

—Porque cuando un aprendiz está bajo presión, tienes una muy buena idea de su carácter. ¿Se asustan? ¿Se rinden? ¿Se pelean? A Scrimgeour le gusta saber estas cosas—.

Tonks suspiró.

— ¿Pasé?—

—No—, dijo Moody. Tonks abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él la golpeó.

—Pero tampoco fallaste—. Guiñó un ojo y se alejó cojeando, dejándola allí de pie, tratando de averiguar qué demonios había dicho. Florence y Melvin se acercaron a ella un momento después y varios de los otros aprendices se acercaron para felicitarla.

—Gracias—, murmuró, esperando que la dejaran en paz. Y lo hicieron, eventualmente, cuando el Auror Blackburn llamó la atención de todos hacia los pequeños objetos.

Tonks sacó el suyo de su bolsillo. Todavía estaba abierto y ella tuvo la oportunidad de tener un aspecto adecuado esta vez. Un panel delgado y redondo sobresalía verticalmente del medio. En cada lado había una esfera de reloj normal. Dentro de eso, sin embargo, había dos semicírculos. Uno corría a lo largo de la mitad superior interna, y tenía números de cero a ciento ochenta, y el otro corría a lo largo de la mitad inferior interna y tenía los números de cero a sesenta.

Había catorce manos en total, a cada lado; dos eran de un color cobrizo brillante y parecían ser para la parte del reloj. Ocho de las otras manos se dividieron en cuatro colores diferentes, con dos de bronce, negro, plata y oro. Las cuatro manos restantes eran de estos colores, pero significativamente más pequeñas que las otras. El interior de las dos mitades del objeto descansaba perpendicularmente a la cosa del reloj y solo era de oro pulido con una hendidura que encerraría las caras del reloj cuando el objeto se cerrara.

— ¿Qué es?— Tonks le preguntó a Florence, quien se encogió de hombros y sacudió la suya.

—En primer lugar—, dijo Blackburn, —este es un dispositivo seguro de comunicación e identificación con reloj de coordenadas, también conocido como SCIRC, o Sidekick. Su mentor le enseñará cómo agregar detalles al exterior del Sidekick. Si una bruja o el asistente le piden identificación, eso es lo que les mostrará.

—Esto—, dijo, levantando su propio Sidekick abierto y señalando las caras del reloj, —es el Reloj de Coordenadas. Un lado de él mostrará la hora en su ubicación actual, así como su posición geográfica. Bronce es Este, Negro es Oeste, la plata es el Norte y el oro es el Sur. Le muestran su posición en grados con el conjunto superior de números y en minutos en el conjunto inferior de números. Los segundos se muestran con la mano más pequeña de ese color, también en la parte inferior conjunto de números —.

El Auror Finch se adelantó.

—El otro lado del Reloj de coordenadas es para su compañero o, en su caso, para su mentor. La mayoría de las veces, mostrará dónde está su mentor; no se moleste en mirar ahora; aún no se han configurado... —Dale se sonrojó, sus mejillas se volvieron del mismo color que la túnica rosa que llevaba. —... _pero_ también se puede utilizar para organizar reuniones. Si lo necesitan en un lugar determinado, en un momento determinado, las manecillas del reloj apuntarán a la hora de la reunión y las otras manos mostrarán el lugar. También puede mover la suya para Llámalos en alguna parte —.

Otro Auror, Proudfoot, Tonks pensó que era, reemplazó a Finch.

—El interior del dispositivo, no el Reloj de coordenadas, aún no está decorado. Le enseñaremos un hechizo en un momento que le permitirá dejar su propio símbolo en otro Sidekick. Cuando el propietario del otro Sidekick diga la contraseña... elegidos por usted: podrán hablar con usted a través del dispositivo —.

_Me pregunto si estos están basados en teléfonos... _reflexionó Tonks. Varios otros parecían estar pensando lo mismo; Atrapó la palabra varias veces y luego una mano se disparó al aire. Tonks pensó que era Brown.

—Estos no están basados en teléfonos muggles, ¿verdad?—

—Cada vez—, murmuró Finch y le pasó a otra bruja un galeón.

—Actúan de manera similar, pero no fueron diseñados pensando en los teléfonos—, dijo Proudfoot. Todos esperaban. Él suspiró.

—Se basan en un par de espejos que dos antiguos Aurores solían comunicarse durante la guerra—. Los ojos de Proudfoot se volvieron hacia Moody, quien asintió bruscamente. Tonks se preguntó de qué se trataba.

—Ahora, si levantas tu varita así—, dijo un Auror con un parche en el ojo, Tonks pensó que su nombre podría haber sido McDuff, dio un paso adelante, —y digan _Imprima._..—

* * *

—No, James, yo no... Reg... Lily, por favor..—.

—Despierta—, murmuró Harry, sacudiendo a Canuto.

—Canuto, _por favor _despierta—.

—James, no... No fui yo, no pude…—.

— ¡¿Harry?!—

_¡Gracias a Merlín! _Harry salió corriendo al descansillo y asomó la cabeza por encima de la barandilla.

— ¡Aquí arriba!— él llamó. Vislumbró el pálido rostro de Lunático y luego se escucharon pasos en las escaleras. Unos segundos más tarde, apareció Lunático, preocupado y sin aliento.

— ¿Dónde está él?— Preguntó, colocando una mano en el hombro de Harry.

—Aquí dentro—. Lunático lo siguió hasta el dormitorio y luego se apresuró hacia la cama.

—Remus—, Canuto dijo inquieta. Harry y Lunático empezaron.

—Remus, no fui yo, fue Peter... Lunático, ¡no, no! ¡Por favor! ¡James! James, lo siento...—.

Lunático se sacudió, sacó su varita y dijo con bastante firmeza:

— _Rennervate _—.

Canuto jadeó y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Harry y Lunático inmediatamente se pusieron a calmarlo; Sí, él estaba en la habitación de Harry, que no, que no se le permitió levantarse y Lunático le hechizaba si lo intentaba, sí, él _no _tiene que comer la rana de chocolate Harry se había recuperado de su mesita de noche, incluso si no lo hacía querer. La tarjeta era Dumbledore, lo que hizo que Canuto frunciera el ceño y comenzara a murmurar sobre Snape nuevamente.

— ¿Snape?— Preguntó Lunático, desconcertado. — ¿Qué tiene que ver?—

—Snape estuvo aquí—, dijo Harry.

—Idiota—, murmuró Canuto, hundiéndose de nuevo en las almohadas de Harry.

— ¡¿Él... Snape estuvo aquí?!— Repitió Lunático, lanzando otra rana de chocolate a Canuto.

—Come eso—. Canuto frunció el ceño, pero esa fue la única resistencia que ofreció.

— ¿Por qué demonios estaba Snape aquí?—

Harry suspiró y comenzó a explicar los eventos de la noche lo mejor que pudo. Él omitió todo lo que había sucedido cuando él y Snape estaban en Hogwarts. No estaba seguro de cuánto de eso era real y de cuánto había soñado; estaba bastante seguro de que Canuto no había tratado de matar a Snape, pero eso era algo extraño para maquillar. Harry había decidido no pensar en ello.

Canuto agregó comentarios cuando Harry olvidó algo, pero en general se quedó callado y se comió su chocolate.

Cuando Harry terminó de hablar, Canuto se había quedado dormido otra vez, pero parecía más tranquilo de lo que había estado antes.

—Desearía haber visto la cara de Snape—, susurró Lunático, haciendo un gesto a Harry para que lo siguiera.

—Fue divertido—, admitió Harry. Miró a Canuto.

—Va a...—.

—Estará perfectamente bien. Solo necesita descansar—.

Harry salió de la habitación detrás de Lunático.

— ¿Tienes alguna poción pimentónica a la mano?—

— ¿Para Canuto?—

—Para mí. Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza—. Lunático hizo una pausa.

— poción pimentónica probablemente tampoco sea una mala idea para Sirius, si podemos encontrar algo. ¿Dónde guarda Sirius las pociones médicas?—

—Er...—.

Lunático parecía ligeramente divertido.

—Muy útil, Harry, gracias—.

Harry se sonrojó.

—¿Dónde guarda los ingredientes de Pociones, entonces? Probablemente sea más rápido preparar algo que perder el tiempo buscándolo—.

—En la sala de entrenamiento—, dijo Harry. —Hay un caldero allí también—.

—Después de ti—, dijo Lunático, haciendo un gesto hacia las escaleras.

A las siete de la tarde, Kreacher se había levantado una y otra vez, aunque todavía se quejaba de un dolor de cabeza. Podían escucharlo merodeando por ahí, maldiciendo a Snape en voz baja con un odio que antes estaba reservado para Canuto.

Canuto, que también había despertado, alentó este comportamiento en el momento en que se dio cuenta de ello.

Estaba bastante débil. Lunático dijo que era una recaída de Poción de Dementor provocada por la falta de sueño y el estrés de la visita de Snape, pero con un espíritu razonablemente bueno.

—No estás pálido, al menos—, comentó Lunático. Canuto, que tenía la cara roja de una poción pimentónica, le dio una mirada plana. El efecto fue arruinado por el vapor que salía de sus oídos.

— ¿Apio para el amo Sirius?— Preguntó Kreacher.

—No, gracias, Kreacher—, dijo Canuto, recogiendo su rollo de pan.

— ¿Apio para el amo Harry?—

—No..—. Tanto Lunático como Canuto le dieron a Harry miradas de advertencia. —Eh... quiero decir, sí, gracias—.

—Ninguno para mí, gracias, Kreacher—, dijo Lunático antes de que Kreacher pudiera preguntar. —Aunque, si tienes más de ese pastel de pastor...—. Kreacher hizo una reverencia y se apresuró a volver al banco.

—Desvergonzado—, dijo Canuto, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Me vas a despedir por tener una tercera porción cuando tú y Harry ya tienen una?—

Canuto fingió no escuchar y Lunático parecía decidir que discutir implicaría más esfuerzo de lo que valía. La cocina estaba tranquila, excepto por los sonidos de Kreacher cargando otro plato para Lunático, y el crujido ocasional del apio de Harry; en algún momento en el futuro cercano, tendría que aprender el hechizo que Canuto usaba para hacer que las cosas desaparecieran.

Verduras como la zanahoria, la papa, los guisantes y la calabaza le gustaban bastante, pero el apio, el brócoli y las coles de Bruselas eran cosas que preferiría no comer si le dieran la opción.

Nunca había tenido problemas con las verduras en donde los Dursley, pero eso era porque no habían comido verduras muy a menudo, al tío Vernon no le gustaba la —comida de conejo—, y porque Harry tenía tanta hambre que no le importaba. lo que estaba comiendo. Las cosas eran diferentes ahora.

—Oye—, dijo Canuto con voz ronca, señalando con el dedo a Harry. Harry sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban y dejó de tratar de esconder su apio debajo de las pieles de papa.

Lunático se rio entre dientes.

—Al menos es creativo—.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— Canuto preguntó.

Lunático obviamente estaba luchando contra una sonrisa.

—Aceitunas—, dijo simplemente.

Canuto hizo una mueca.

—Ah—

— ¿Aceitunas?— Pregunto Harry

—Nunca has tenido el dudoso placer de asistir a una función de sangre pura—, suspiró Canuto. —Los cumpleaños generalmente están bien, de todos modos, en lo que respecta a la comida; la compañía sigue siendo horrible, pero las cenas, que las personas tienen como única razón para presumir y chismear sobre las familias que no pudieron asistir, siempre sirven. La _peor _comida —.

—Todo es caro, cosas exóticas—. Canuto arrugó la nariz.

—Cambia cada vez, por lo general, pero siempre había, al menos cuando crecía, aceitunas—. Se estremeció.

—Aceitunas rellenas de huevos de hadas. Estaban sucias. No importa el talento de los elfos domésticos, siempre sabían muy mal. Y ni siquiera eran bocadillos, siempre se ponían delante de ti y te esperaban. Para comerlos. La mayoría de los elfos domésticos no te servirían la cena hasta que tu plato estuviera vacío.

— ¿Y cómo evitaste comerlos?— Lunático presionó, con una sonrisa que Harry presumía que significaba que ya sabía.

—Les tiré a quien más me molestaba en ese momento—, dijo Canuto, guiñandole un ojo a Harry. —Luego, en el tercer año, porque sabía un poco más de magia, aprendí cómo hacer que explotaran... Saben mal, pero se ven bien salpicados en los Slytherin—. Él sonrió.

—Y, lo que es aún mejor es que mamá generalmente me atrapó y me envió a la cama temprano por mala conducta—. Parecía extrañamente evocador.

—Reg solía escabullirme comida después, así que no pasé hambre, y eso, por supuesto, proporcionó un incentivo para hacer lo mismo la próxima vez—. Se volvió hacia Harry, sonriendo de nuevo.

—Ahora, come tus vegetales—.

Harry dudó, aunque solo por un segundo, y le lanzó un pedazo. Rebotó en la nariz de Canuto y aterrizó en la mesa frente a él.

Canuto lo miró con incredulidad, como si no pudiera creer lo que Harry acababa de hacer, y luego se echó a reír.

Harry sonrió a Lunático, quien suspiró y aceptó su pastel de Kreacher.

Canuto se instaló poco después y no dijo nada más sobre el apio, que permaneció casi intacto en el plato de Harry.

Harry ayudó a Kreacher con los platos, mientras que Lunático hizo que Canuto bebiera más de Poción Pimentónica y varias tazas de chocolate caliente y luego lo acostara.

—Los platos no son para que los lave el amo—, dijo Kreacher después, mientras él y Harry subían a la cama.

—La señora nunca hizo que los amos de Kreacher hicieran las tareas domésticas...—.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? Y quiero que digas la verdad—.

Kreacher se llevó una mano temblorosa a la cabeza.

—Kreacher se siente lo suficientemente bien como para cumplir con sus deberes para con la Casa de los Black—.

—pregunté cómo te _sientes, _no qué cree que puede hacer. ¿Estás adolorido? ¿Cansado?—

Kreacher lo miró pensativo y desconcertado.

Harry se preguntó si esa era la primera vez que le preguntaban eso.

—Ambos—, dijo finalmente, en su voz de rana toro. —Pero Kreacher es...—.

— ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama?— Harry sugirió. La gratitud brilló en los grandes ojos de Kreacher, pero fue sofocado rápidamente.

—Kreacher no debe—, dijo a regañadientes.

—Tal acto sería digno de ropa, oh sí. ¿Qué diría la señora si supiera que Kreacher se había ido a la cama antes que los amos de Kreacher?—

—Kreacher—, dijo Harry firmemente. —Acuéstate—.

Kreacher luchó visiblemente con la orden. Era la primera vez que había intentado resistirse durante bastante tiempo.

—Canuto ya está en la cama—, continuó Harry, tratando de ser persuasivo.

—Y me dirijo allí ahora—.

—El invitado de los amos todavía está cerca—, dijo Kreacher, mirando hacia la puerta de la biblioteca cuando pasaban, como si Lunático apareciera de repente.

—Está bien—, dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez.

—Lunático puede hacer lo que él quiera—.

Kreacher se escurrió las manos en el paño. Continuaron subiendo las dos últimas escaleras en silencio.

—Vamos, Kreacher—, dijo Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el armario.

Antes de que Kreacher pudiera responder, Lunático salió de la habitación de Canuto. Miró a los dos, sus ojos se posaron en Kreacher antes de que se volvieran hacia Harry.

— ¿Te importa si duermo en el sofá?—

—Eh... no, está bien—, dijo Harry.

— ¿Te estas quedando?—

—Kreacher claramente no ha regresado a su estado habitual todavía—, dijo Lunático, dándole al elfo una sonrisa amable.

—No está en condiciones de levantarse en medio de la noche si algo sale mal.

Kreacher comenzó a protestar, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

— ¿Cómo qué? ¿Estás esperando que algo suceda?—

—Espero que no—, gritó Canuto desde la habitación de al lado.

—En absoluto—, dijo Lunático con facilidad.

—Pero ninguno de nosotros esperaba que algo saliera mal hoy, ¿verdad?—

—Dijiste que Kreacher no estaba a la altura—, dijo Harry lentamente.

Kreacher hizo un ruido indignado a su lado.

— ¿Lo _estás_? No dormiste nada anoche y tuviste tu transformación...—.

—Tengo tres horas de sueño—, respondió Lunático con otra sonrisa.

—Y ya estoy acostumbrado a transformarme. He tenido veinticinco años de práctica—.

—Kreacher hará que señor... maestro... señor..—. Kreacher vaciló, obviamente sin saber a qué se dirigía Lunático.

—Remus está bien, Kreacher—.

—Señor Remus. Kreacher hará la cama de señor Remus, y buscará toallas..—.

—Eso no será necesario, gracias, Kreacher—, dijo Lunático con suavidad, pero con firmeza.

—Harry me puede mostrar dónde está todo—.

Kreacher les dio una última y lamentable mirada y luego se dejó caer en su armario, murmurando que Snape afectaba su capacidad para servir.

—Puedes tener una de las habitaciones libres—, dijo Harry, guiando el camino de regreso por las escaleras.

—Esa—, dijo, señalando al que está más lejos de las escaleras, —necesita ropa de cama nueva, pero puedes tener cualquiera de estas—.

Lunático se negó a dormir en la antigua habitación de los padres de Canuto y de mala gana —No tienes que hacer esto, Harry, el sofá estaría bien…—. Seleccionó el tercer dormitorio. Se quitó los zapatos y se sentó al final de la cama. Harry esperó en la puerta, preguntándose si seguiría protestando En cambio, Lunático dijo:

—Si necesitas algo, estoy aquí—.

—Gracias—, dijo Harry, y aunque se sintió conmovido por la oferta, tenía muchas esperanzas de que no tendría que aceptar a Lunático.

—Buenas noches—, dijo Lunático, dejándose caer sobre el colchón.

Harry le deseó buenas noches y regresó a su habitación.

* * *

Awww ternurita corazón, da cosita con Harry pero todos sabemos que la final lo aceptara xDD dejando eso de lado ¿qué les pareció la prueba de Tonks fue buena no? Y la discusión de las casas aún más en fin nos vemos en la conti gracias de antemano por sus reviews bye


	24. Sueños Malos

**Agradecimientos:** Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a):** MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a):** lavida134

**Título:** Innocent — Inocente

**Summary:** El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado:** Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link:** s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todo los lectores de habla hispana.

Capítulo XXIV — Sueños Malos

* * *

Harry se despertó de mal humor. Se había pasado la noche dando vueltas, soñando que Canuto realmente era un hombre lobo y que había tratado de comerse a Snape mientras el estaba en casa de Lunático, y para su horror aún mayor, James, que se parecía mucho a lo que solía hacer. El espejo…se rio cruelmente. Mientras tanto, la voz de Snape había susurrado, Black es un monstruo. Él fue capaz de asesinar a la edad de dieciséis años y tu precioso padre no era mejor.

Había pasado las primeras horas de la mañana sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, con miedo de volver a dormir, con Hedwig posado en sus rodillas, y se levantó de la cama en el momento en que escuchó a Kreacher moverse por el rellano.

El desayuno era un asunto alegre y Harry encontró que su estado de ánimo mejoraba con cada minuto que pasaba; Kreacher, habiendo descansado bien la noche anterior, cocinó suficiente comida para servir a diez Dudleys.

La salud de Canuto parecía haber mejorado dramáticamente de la noche a la mañana, aunque eso preocupaba a Harry más de lo que lo confortaba, pero Kreacher aún le ponía una taza humeante en la mano en el momento en que bajaba las escaleras.

—Día de noticias lento—, comentó Canuto, mirando al Profeta. —Algunos idiotas han llegado a la primera página por ganar un premio de Corazón de Bruja.

— ¿No es Gilderoy Lockhart de nuevo?— Preguntó Lunático, aceptando una taza de té de Kreacher.

— ¿Sí, por qué?— Canuto dijo. — ¿Lo conoces?—

—Sí, y tú también, Sirius. Estaba en Hufflepuff, ¿recuerdas? Nuestro año—.

— ¿Él lo estaba?— Canuto preguntó en blanco.

Harry alcanzó la mantequilla y vislumbró al guapo mago en el frente del papel.

Canuto chasqueó los dedos.

—Él es el que adulaba a Slughorn, ¿no es así? Gracias a Merlín que no llegó al nivel NEWT o habría tenido que abandonar el tema—.

Lunático sonrió y le añadió azúcar a su té.

—Estoy pensando en el correcto, ¿no?—

— ¿Cuántas otras personas conoces que adularon a Slughorn?— Lunático preguntó con ironía.

—Bueno, Lily—, dijo Canuto.

Harry levantó la cabeza.

—Excepto que ella no se preocupaba por lo tanto, era más que le gustaba ella.

— ¿No le importaba mucho?— Repitió Lunático, aturdido.

—Esta es Lily de quien estamos hablando...—

—Le gustaba—, dijo Canuto, agitando una mano, —pero a ella no le gustaba la atención, así que se negaron mutuamente. ¿A quién más le gustaba Slughorn...?—

— ¿Snape?— Lunático sugirió. Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido, porque el nombre había enviado a su sueño casi olvidado que regresaba a la vanguardia de su mente. Canuto gruñó, sonando como su propio animago.

—Maldito Snivellus—, murmuró Canuto, colocando su taza más fuerte de lo necesario. Kreacher escuchó el nombre y comenzó a aplastar los huevos contra el costado de la sartén con vigor.

—Lenguaje, Sirius— dijo Lunático, mirando en dirección a Harry.

—A él tampoco le gusta el Imbécil—, dijo Canuto con desdén.

Harry tomó otra tostada del plato en el medio de la mesa y se puso de pie.

—Gracias por el desayuno, Kreacher—, dijo, y se apresuró a subir las escaleras y salir de la cocina.

* * *

Canuto apareció media hora después (Lunático había ido a reunirse con la hija de la prima de Canuto) y miró la habitación de Harry.

Harry estaba tratando de ver qué tan alto podía apilar las tarjetas de Snap Explosivo que Dumbledore le había dado.

No era exactamente calmante, pero el peligro inminente de quemarse era una distracción bastante buena.

— ¿Estás bien, pequeño?— Canuto preguntó, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

—Sí, estoy bien—, dijo Harry, apoyando con cuidado dos cartas una contra la otra.

— ¿Por qué?—

—Te fuiste abruptamente—, dijo Canuto.

Harry podía sentir la mirada gris pero no levantó la vista para encontrarse con ella; Era más fácil fingir estar distraído. Sin embargo, la intensidad era un poco desconcertante, y Harry tuvo la repentina sospecha de que estaba a punto de descubrir qué había estado molestando a su padrino durante los últimos días, aparte de la obvia Poción de Dementor, por supuesto.

—Sí—, dijo Harry, —Erm... baño—.

La expresión de Canuto se aclaró de inmediato. Harry sintió una punzada de culpa, pero la obligó a alejarse.

Canuto olfateó con curiosidad. Harry hizo una mueca y deliberadamente derribó su torre, esperando que el humo enmascarara su olor.

Como había esperado, Canuto arrugó la nariz y estornudó. Harry se sacudió el hollín de las manos y recogió las cartas de reforma.

Canuto no necesitaba saber que había tenido un sueño estúpido.

Snape probablemente estaba mintiendo de todos modos. Apuesto a que le encantaría la idea de que me preocupe por esto.

Canuto pareció pensar por un momento y luego, para sorpresa de Harry, dijo:

— ¿Puedo jugar?—

—Bueno, sí—, dijo Harry, parpadeando.

Canuto entró y se sentó. Se miraron el uno al otro por unos momentos.

—Er... ¿A qué estamos jugando?—

Harry se rio.

—Bueno, está el juego que jugué con Dumbledore, o...—

— ¿El de Bertie Bott?— Canuto preguntó, sonriendo.

Harry asintió y dejó la pila de cartas.

—Tengo algunos en mí...—

— Accio —, dijo Canuto, apuntando su varita a la mesita de noche.

—Pero no le digas a Lunático o Kreacher que comimos dulces tan pronto después del desayuno—.

Harry asintió.

Se escuchó un ruido de golpeteo desde el interior del cajón, como si la caja de grageas intentara escapar. Un momento después, el cajón se abrió de golpe con un latigazo y los granos se dispararon hacia ellos. Harry los atrapó en el aire. Las cejas de Canuto se levantaron cuando Harry colocó los frijoles en la alfombra entre ellos.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto Harry.

Canuto lo miró por un momento y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada—. Harry decidió dejar el asunto, ya que Canuto había hecho lo mismo por él antes.

—Tú puedes empezar—. Canuto sonrió y alcanzó una tarjeta. Una gragea con sabor a pegamento y una de canela más tarde, Canuto se aclaró la garganta. Harry levantó la vista expectante.

—Entonces—, dijo Canuto, sin alcanzar una carta a pesar de ser su turno.

Definitivamente está a punto de decir algo importante, pensó Harry.

—Estaba pensando...— Harry tuvo que tragarse el comentario inteligente que solía haber hecho porque Canuto no parecía estar de humor.

—...que podría salir esta tarde, y no podras venir...—

— ¿A dónde vas?— Preguntó Harry, aprovechando el cambio de tema con interés.

—Han pasado dos semanas desde la cueva...— Canuto dijo, todavía pareciendo bastante distante.

— ¿Encontraste algo sobre los Horrocruxes?— Harry preguntó con cautela.

—No—. Canuto frunció el ceño con tristeza.

—Ninguno de los libros de la habitación de Reg tenía nada en ellos, así que ahora estoy revisando el resto de la biblioteca—. Harry no estaba seguro de qué decir a eso, así que no dijo nada.

—Esto es sobre... Marlene—.

— ¿Qué hay con ella?— Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

Canuto respiró hondo y luego las palabras salieron corriendo.

—Han pasado dos semanas y creo que Marlene probablemente ya se ha calmado, así que pensé que podría ir a hablar con ella de nuevo—. Ya, Canuto parecía haber arrojado una gran carga.

Harry estaba contento y celoso al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que Canuto había estado preocupado por algunos días y Harry solo había tenido una mañana.

—Claro—, dijo Harry.

— ¿Así que…?—

—Así que esto es algo que realmente hay que hacer. Ella debería haberse calmado un poco, pero si lo dejo mucho más tiempo, será un trabajo mucho más difícil de lo que es necesario—.

— ¿Y?— Pregunto Harry, aun sin estar seguro de cuál era el problema.

—Y tengo que ir solo. No puedes venir—.

Harry le frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no?—

—Si se tratara de hechizos, lo cual, con Marlene siempre es una posibilidad—, dijo Canuto con una mueca, —entonces podría desencadenar el Rastro y traer todo el DALM. Eso es lo último que necesitamos, sobre todo porque saben Soy dueño de una casa en el área —.

Harry pudo ver un defecto enorme en esa lógica y no dudó en señalarlo:

—Pero Marlene lo sabrá, ¿no es así? Quiero decir, dónde encontrarnos—.

—Ella podría, — Canuto dijo. —Pero espero que ella me crea lo suficiente para que no salga corriendo a llamar a los Aurores. Puedo explicarle el resto y no importará que ella sepa. Incluso entonces, no podrá Encontrarnos aquí hasta que le cuente el secreto —.

—Claro—, murmuró Harry.

—He invitado a Lunático de vuelta después de que termine con Nymphadora y él cree que regresará a primera hora de la tarde. Puede cuidarte mientras salgo—

— ¿Cuidarme?—

—Bueno, sí—, dijo Canuto, frotándose la nuca.

—En cierto modo pensé que después de que Snape te haya llevado, es posible que no quieras estar aquí solo—

—No, quiero hacerlo—, dijo Harry. Las cejas de Canuto se arquearon.

—Quiero decir, Snape no es probable que regrese, ¿verdad? Y Kreacher está aquí—.

La cara de Canuto se oscureció.

—Sí, porque eso funcionó muy bien la última vez—.

—Estará bien—, dijo Harry.

—Deberías hablar con ella. Si funciona, tal vez ella podría, no sé, venir a cenar o algo así—.

Los ojos de Canuto se iluminaron de nuevo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te importa?—

—No, en absoluto—, dijo Harry con sinceridad, porque en este momento pensaba que necesitaba un tiempo a solas y, aunque Kreacher era bastante fácil de mantener ocupado, Canuto no lo estaba tanto; le daría tiempo a Harry solo si lo pedía, pero luego querría saber por qué y Harry no podría explicar eso, todavía no.

—Deberías ir—.

Canuto asintió seriamente y luego sonrió, buscando una tarjeta.

— ¿Por qué no terminamos el juego primero, sin embargo?—

* * *

— ¿Quieres una bebida?— Preguntó Remus mientras reclamaban su mesa habitual en el rincón.

Nymphadora frunció el ceño y se sentó derecha.

— ¿Bebes de turno?—

—Iba a sugerir una cerveza de mantequilla—, dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

—Oh—. Ella se sonrojo —Bueno, supongo que si tienes una...—

Ella se metió una mano en el bolsillo, pero Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Yo invito—, dijo.

—Odio a la gente—, ella murmuró.

—No es como si no pudiera pagarlo; incluso los aprendices reciben seiscientos galeones por mes—

—Creo que debería convertirme en un Auror—, murmuró Remus, aunque sabía perfectamente que nunca lo tomarían.

Nymphadora rio y sacó tres sickles. El corazón de Remus se hundió mientras miraba las pequeñas monedas de plata.

— ¿Estás seguro?— preguntó débilmente.

—Prefiero pagar que tomar tu dinero—.

—No me gusta la caridad—, dijo con una sonrisa, empujando las monedas en su mano.

_Ouch_, pensó Remus, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro. _¡Ouch, demonios ouch!_ Remus tomó el dinero y fue a ordenar, casi tirándole las monedas a Tom cuando llegó allí.

— ¿Díctamo?— Remus preguntó entre dientes apretados. Tom desapareció debajo del mostrador por un momento y luego apareció y presionó la botella en la mano buena de Remus. Lo vertió sobre la quemadura, que humeaba y desaparecía.

—Gracias—, dijo, pasando la botella de vuelta.

Tom le dirigió una sonrisa sencilla y añadió algo al pequeño pedazo de pergamino que tenía sobre cuánto le debía a Remus; Remus solía pagar en galeones y, como Tom sabía de su estado, Tomó eso como un pago por adelantado de lo que había pedido. Todavía tenía varias bebidas "gratis" en su cuenta. Charlaron mientras Tom llenaba dos tazas y Tom lo molestaba por aparecer con una chica, para gran vergüenza de Remus.

—No es así—, dijo con firmeza, aunque su cara se sentía más bien caliente.

—Ella es sólo una amiga—. Y luego, porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fueran amigos, agregó:

—Colega—.

La mención de colegas cambió la conversación al trabajo y Remus no estaba dispuesto a comenzar a involucrarse en eso con Tom, ya que era muy aficionado al viejo barman, por lo que hábilmente le devolvió la conversación a Tom y lo que era el negocio. Tom habló alegremente y pasó las tazas sobre el mostrador. Fue con cierto alivio que Remus regresó a la mesa.

— ¿Son amigos?— Preguntó Nymphadora mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

—Trabajé aquí durante unos años—, dijo Remus, pasando su cerveza de mantequilla.

—Tom era amigo de mi padre, organizo mi primer trabajo—.

— ¿No te quedaste?—

—No pude. La guerra estaba sucediendo. Tenía cosas que hacer, y aunque Tom era neutral con todos, la mayoría de los Mortífagos que se conocían sabían perfectamente bien quién era yo—.

Nymphadora, a medio camino de tomar un sorbo de su bebida, se atragantó.

—¿Lo sabían? ¿Cómo?—

—Fui a la escuela con ellos—, dijo Remus, sabiendo que no debía mencionar a la Orden, ni a Peter.

—Y... ¡Ah! Este es uno de los nuestros—. Levantó una mano para saludar a Debbie.

Se acercó lentamente, sus ojos oscuros nunca en una persona o lugar durante más de unos pocos segundos. Aterrizaron en Nymphadora, se estrecharon y luego se encontraron con Remus. Él asintió para mostrarle que estaba bien.

—Remus—, dijo ella con una voz que vaciló un poco.

—Debbie—, dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo estás?—

—He estado... mejor—, dijo ella, de repente parpadeando las lágrimas.

Extendió la mano y apretó su mano; la habían mordido en junio y dos noches antes había sido su tercera luna llena. La luna llena era dura para cualquier hombre lobo. Para una mujer de mediana edad que había sido muggle hasta hace muy poco, era aún más difícil.

— ¿Todavía puedes trabajar hoy?—

—Sí—, dijo ella, retorciéndose las manos en el material de su vestido.

—Sí, gracias—.

— ¿Quieres una bebida?—

—No, gracias—, dijo, metiendo un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja. — ¿Dónde quieres que mire hoy, Remus?—

—Solo localmente, gracias, Debbie. Y no trabajes demasiado—. Ella meneó la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento y se fue.

— ¿Están relacionados?— Preguntó Nymphadora a la vez.

—No—, dijo Remus, un poco desconcertado por la pregunta.

— ¿Por qué, lo parecemos?—

—No—, dijo Nymphadora, frunciendo el ceño. —Hay algo en ella...—

—Tenemos mucho en común—, le dijo Remus.

—Ella pasó por algunas cosas bastante difíciles hace unos meses. La he estado ayudando bastante—.

Nymphadora sonrió. Sus ojos escudriñaron el pub, tal vez buscando a más voluntarios, cuando se puso rígida.

— ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Remus, mirando alrededor por lo que la había molestado.

Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de responder esa pregunta, pero la respuesta se presentó con bastante rapidez porque Lucius Malfoy se acercó a la mesa, flanqueado por su esposa. Remus podía ver a los dos chicos Malfoy luchando con algo pequeño y marrón a unos pocos pies de distancia.

—Lupin—, dijo Malfoy, en lo que solo podría describirse como una burla.

—Duro en el trabajo, ya veo—. Sus ojos se clavaron en la cerveza de mantequilla frente a Remus.

—Señor Malfoy—, dijo Nymphadora, radiante.

—Tock—, dijo, mucho más cortésmente.

— ¿Te han tratado lo suficientemente bien?— Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Remus de nuevo.

—Llámame Theodora—, dijo ella, todavía sonriendo.

Narcissa la miró fijamente y luego se volvió hacia sus hijos, que todavía estaban luchando.

—Y por supuesto que sí. Lupin ha sido un perfecto caballero—.

Remus escuchó el tono sutil y burlón que adoptó para esas dos últimas palabras y la vio poner los ojos en blanco.

A Malfoy parecía gustarle eso, porque sonrió y le dirigió a Remus una mirada que habría interpretado como que su tiempo era limitado, incluso si no estaba en el plan.

Suavemente, Nymphadora pateó a Remus debajo de la mesa, como para disculparse. Él le dio una patada en la espalda.

—Estás aprendiendo rápido, ¿cierto?— preguntó.

— ¡Oh, sí, señor!— ella dijo con entusiasmo

— ¡No le gusta el ruido!— Uno de los muchachos Malfoy le estaba diciendo a su madre.

Remus no tenía la menor idea de cuál era la única apariencia y no creía que Malfoy lo apreciaría si comenzaba a olfatear a sus hijos...

Ahora hay una idea... pensó que reprimió una sonrisa.

—Te lo dije...—

—Le prometí a Pansy que lo llevaría—, dijo uno de ellos, cortando sonoramente.

—Y si Hydrus consigue traer a Bosworth, yo debería traer a Roquefort—, el otro, que tenía que ser Draco, se quejó.

Remus estaba divertido; ¿Estaban hablando de queso?

—Bien—, dijo ella suavemente. —Llévalo contigo, pero si veo tanto como un bigote entre aquí y el café, no dudaré en enviarte de vuelta a la mansión. ¿Lo entiendes?—

—Por supuesto, madre—, dijo Hydrus, dulce y sonriente de repente, mientras guardaba algo en su bolsillo.

—Estará bien, lo prometo—. Draco le dio una sonrisa igualmente dulce y asintió, dándose palmaditas en su bolsillo. Malfoy notó que Remus miraba a los niños y su expresión educada, Nymphadora estaba diciendo algo sobre que ella y Remus iban a Norfolk (Remus tenía que esconder una mirada desconcertada) y se quedó paralizado. Él, a diferencia de sus hijos y su esposa, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Remus pudiera oler, ¿era miedo?

—Narcissa, querida—, dijo, levantando una mano pálida para detener la charla de Nymphadora, —lleva a los chicos adelante, ¿quieres? Dile a los Parkinson que iré pronto—.

Por supuesto, Remus pensó mordazmente. No querrías que tus hijos respiraran el mismo aire que yo, ¿verdad, Malfoy? No fue particularmente sorprendente; Malfoy no había usado la excusa de Scrimgeour desde junio, pero aún estaban celebrando reuniones a través de los barrotes de las puertas de la Mansión.

—Por supuesto—, dijo con calma Narcissa.

—Señorita Tock, señor Lupin—. Ella le dio a sus hijos una mirada implorante.

—Adiós—, dijo Draco en un tono cortés, aunque frío.

Remus no perdió la mirada malhumorada que le dio a su madre.

—Adiós—, dijo Hydrus con un tono burlón que debió haber heredado de su padre y luego los tres barrieron con una soga de ropas caras.

Nymphadora y su tío intercambiaron unas pocas palabras más y luego se burló de sus despedidas, tal como lo había hecho su hijo, y abandonó el abarrotado bar.

—Idiota—, dijo Nymphadora, su voz se elevó una octava cuando volvió a la normalidad.

—Perdón por la cosa perfecta de caballeros—, agregó apresuradamente. —Solo pensé...—

—No me ofendes—, le aseguró Remus. —Eres una buena mentirosa—.

—Eh... ¿gracias?— dijo ella, pareciendo insegura si estar complacida con ese comentario o insultada.

—De nada—.

Ella decidió tomarlo como un cumplido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con bastante buena? Creo que soy muy buena—.

Remus sonrió ante el tono burlón.

—Modesta también—. Ella sonrió ante eso.

—Desafortunadamente, he encontrado mejores—.

—¿Quién?— Ella exigió a la vez.

—Por mí—, dijo, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

—Tu eh?— preguntó ella, sin mirar con certeza si él estaba bromeando o no.

—Cómo...—

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de formular alguna de las preguntas que obviamente quería formular, tres personas se acercaron a la mesa.

Remus habría apostado el contenido de su bóveda de Gringotts, lo que, sin duda, no era mucho, de que habían estado esperando a que Malfoy se fuera.

El primero era un chico que Remus había conocido por varios años.

Greyback mordió a Matthew Rosier al final de la guerra para castigar a su padre por casarse con una muggle.

Como nuevo hombre lobo en el momento en que recibió su carta de Hogwarts, Matt decidió no ir y por eso sus padres le pagaron a Remus para que le enseñara, aunque Remus felizmente lo habría hecho gratis.

La segunda fue Arabella Figg, la mujer Squib que había sido parte de la Orden y que había vivido al lado de la hermana de Lily para vigilar a Harry. Como siempre, olía fuertemente a gatos y bolas de naftalina, pero Remus encontró el olor extrañamente reconfortante, en lugar de repulsivo.

El tercero fue Dirk Cresswell, quien, a diferencia de los otros ayudantes de Remus, no tuvo problemas para encontrar trabajo y ocupó un puesto en la Oficina de Enlace con los Duendes. Convenientemente, no le mencionó eso a Malfoy cuando se ofreció como voluntario, por lo que Malfoy, que no tenía idea de que Dirk era en realidad un mago muy capaz, lo había juzgado por su estado de sangre muggle y por el hecho de que solo podía trabajar los fines de semana y lo había rechazado en la búsqueda muggle.

— ¿Dónde está Deb?— Preguntó Matt, mirando alrededor. Había ayudado mucho a Remus para integrarla en la sociedad de magos y ayudarla a sobrellevar su licantropía, y le tenía mucho cariño a la mujer mayor.

—Ella ya vino y se fue—. La cara de Matt cayó. —Todos, esta es Theodora Tock. Ella trabajará con nosotros de ahora en adelante—.

—Al... Hola—, dijo Nymphadora, sonriendo a los demás.

—Hola—, dijo Matt, dejándose caer en el asiento junto a Remus.

Él le dio una sonrisa encantadora.

—Soy Matt—.

—Arabella Figg—, Arabella dijo amablemente.

—Dirk Cresswell—.

—Usted trabaja en el Ministerio, ¿no?— Dijo Nymphadora, entrecerrando los ojos.

Dirk sonrió.

—Sí, de hecho, señorita Tock...—

—Theodora está bien—, dijo, con mucha más naturalidad que con Malfoy.

Matt miró a los dos y luego se inclinó hacia Remus.

— ¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo, entonces?—

—El mejor por un tiempo—, Remus dijo honestamente. — ¿y el Tuyo?—

—Aburrido—, dijo Matt, rascándose el brazo, donde Remus estaba seguro de que tenía algún tipo de corte o herida. —Tenía alrededor de una hora antes de que los tranquilizadores hicieran efecto—.

La madre de Matt, Robín, trabajaba como veterinaria y tenía acceso a medicinas para animales que Matt había estado usando efectivamente durante varios años.

La mayoría de los hombres lobo no soñarían con usar remedios muggles; tuvieron que ser inyectados, no ingeridos como una poción y también prolongaron el período de recuperación en los días posteriores a la luna.

Incluso ahora, Matt parecía un poco mareado, pero siempre había dicho, y con firmeza, que valía la pena.

— ¿Todavía los estás usando, entonces?—

—Tuvimos que cambiar el tipo y aumentar la dosis esta vez—, dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. —El Maldito Lobo se estaba poniendo resistente—. Se rascó el brazo de nuevo y bostezó.

— ¿Puedo?— Preguntó Remus. Matt sonrió agradecido y se subió la manga. Remus desvaneció el vendaje (el trabajo de Robín, estaba seguro) con un toque de su varita y curó el corte con otro toque. Matt no era malo con los Encantos Curativos pero a su madre le gustaba ayudar y él la dejó, al menos hasta que sus heridas lo molestaron demasiado.

—Salud—, dijo Matt. Su mirada se dirigió a Nymphadora, que estaba siendo contada con una historia sobre uno de los muchos gatos de Arabella.

— ella Es...?— Remus negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo—, dijo Matt.

— ¿Cuál es su historia, entonces?—

—Pregúntale tú mismo—, le dijo Remus, sonriendo.

—Está bien—, dijo Matt, recostándose en su silla. —Oye Tock—. Nymphadora lo miró con curiosidad. — ¿Cuál es tu historia, entonces?—

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó, pero Dirk y Arabella sonrieron.

—Bueno, mi madre es una muggle, Arabella aquí es una Squib y también Debbie, a quien Remus dijo que conociste antes, y Dirk nació de una muggle. Remus es solo una persona agradable. ¿Qué hiciste para insultar al poderoso Malfoy?—

—Nacida de Muggles—, dijo Nymphadora, mirando a Remus, quien inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Sabía que me gustabas—, dijo Dirk, sonriéndole.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Dirk se fue poco después para patrullar el área alrededor de la estación de King's Cross, pero los otros dos pidieron sus propias bebidas y se quedaron dando vueltas, discutiendo sobre Harry y Sirius durante bastante tiempo.

Finalmente, Arabella se fue para tomar un autobús muggle que la llevaría por la ciudad y le permitiría vigilar las cosas, y Matt se deslizó fuera para hacer una ronda de la calle muggle fuera del Caldero Chorreante; uno de los hombres de Malfoy ya estaba instalado en la esquina, cuidando un whiskey de fuego, con los ojos moviéndose entre la puerta y la chimenea, observando, pero sin captar nada. Era un poco mayor que Remus y no era el galeón más brillante de Gringotts, pero eso ya no molestaba a Remus, ahora que no quería que atraparan a Sirius.

— ¿A dónde iremos?— Preguntó Nymphadora mientras salían por Charing Cross Road.

—Caminaremos por las calles más concurridas hasta la hora del almuerzo y luego regresaremos al Caldero Chorreante y nos reuniremos con todos de nuevo—.

— ¿Y entonces qué?—

—Almuerzas—, dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros. —Discutes cualquier cosa sospechosa y luego designas deberes y sales de nuevo—.

— ¿Y si Debbie o Arabella encuentran a Sirius? No pueden usar la magia para atraparlo, ¿verdad?—

—Ninguno de los dos está indefenso—, le aseguró Remus. Debbie era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía y el bolso de Arabella era lo suficientemente pesado como para golpear a alguien tan grande como Hagrid. —Si ven a Sirius, tienen un pedazo de pergamino que está encantado de volar directamente hacia mí. Es por eso que me quedo en la ciudad. Puedo recibir el mensaje rápidamente y aparecer directamente allí si es necesario. También tienen ambos un Traslador que los llevará a casa si lo necesitan —.

—Todos se pondrán furiosos conmigo cuando acepte tu trabajo, ¿no es así?— ella suspiró.

—No—, dijo honestamente. Bueno, Matt y Debbie podrían estarlo, pero Remus tenía la intención de contarles lo suficiente sobre lo que estaba pasando para mantenerlos felices.

—No están aquí por mí. Están aquí para encontrar a Harry—.

—Si estás seguro...—

—Estoy seguro—, dijo Remus.

—Ahora, fíjate si estás atento a los niños de nueve años—. Nymphadora al instante miró a su alrededor, como si pensara que Harry podría vagar fuera de una de las tiendas. Caminaron en silencio por un momento, con Nymphadora mirando sospechosamente a todos los niños entre las edades de siete y doce años. Ojo Loco estaría orgulloso, pensó Remus.

—Nym... Theodora—, dijo.

Ella lo miró.

—Estás asustando a la gente—.

Nymphadora saltó y les dio a una madre y su hijo una mirada de disculpa.

—Oops—

—Mira—, la alentó, —pero no mires fijamente . O con el ceño fruncido. O lo que sea que estabas haciendo—.

—Claro—, murmuró, las raíces de su cabello brillando de color rosa por un momento antes de que pareciera notar y controlar el impulso.

—Entonces, ¿cómo has estado?—

— ¿Desde ayer?— Preguntó Remus, riendo entre dientes.

Ella se sonrojó pero siguió adelante.

— ¿Tu amigo está bien?—

—Bien—, dijo Remus, —gracias—.

Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar más sobre el asunto, él dijo:

— ¿Qué cubriste en el Programa ayer?—

—Placas—, dijo ella, mostrando algo pequeño y dorado hacia él antes de que se desvaneciera nuevamente en su bolsillo.

—Son brillantes. No puedo recordar lo que significa el acrónimo, pero es como un reloj, un teléfono muggle y una brújula a la vez—.

— ¿Lo estás disfrutando, entonces?—

—No hemos hecho mucho, todavía. Creo que he pasado más tiempo contigo que con las lecciones del Ministerio, pero sí, hasta ahora es bastante bueno—.

— ¿Tienes un buen grupo?—

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Unos cuantos idiotas, pero siempre hay algunos de esos. Florence y Melvin son geniales y pensé que Ben estaba bien, pero resultó ser un poco idiota...—

— ¿Qué pasó?—

—Comenzó a sacar basura de que los Slytherin eran malos y que los Gryffindor siempre eran los buenos—.

—No, no siempre—, suspiró, pensando en Peter.

—Y he conocido algunos buenos Slytherin's, pero también he conocido algunos bastante horribles—.

— ¿Entonces crees que los Slytherin's también son malvados?— Preguntó Nymphadora, erizada. Su cabello aún era marrón pero tenía un tinte rojizo distintivo.

—Cuando estaba en la escuela, los odiaba—, dijo Remus con sinceridad.

—Lucius Malfoy, Samuel Avery, Evan Rosier, Bellatrix Black... bueno, Lestrange, ahora... ¿puedes culparme?—

Nymphadora hizo una mueca ante ese apellido, pero su expresión estaba marcada.

—Al mismo tiempo, conocía a tu madre. Conocía a Regulus Black y Emmeline Vance: personas brillantes, las tres—.

— ¿Conoces a la profesora Vance?—

Remus parpadeó, habiendo olvidado que Emmeline habría enseñado a Nymphadora.

Luego asintió.

—Pero aún piensas que los Slytherin's son principalmente...—

—Creo que es más probable que los Slytherin's se vean atraídos por las ofertas de poder que otros porque son ambiciosos y tienen buenos instintos de auto-preservación—, le dijo Remus con calma.

—Si volviera a la escuela, no puedo decir que los hubiera tratado mejor, pero eso no significa que me sienta orgulloso—. Ella todavía lo estaba mirando con una expresión maliciosa.

—Pensé que entenderías de dónde vengo—.

—Lo hago. Mucho. Aún no me conoces lo suficiente como para entender que tengo un odio muy profundo e inculcado al prejuicio. Siempre he hecho lo mejor para confiar en la gente hasta que me dan una razón para no hacerlo. Desafortunadamente, cuando estaba en la escuela, me dieron esas razones y respondí en forma igual —.

— ¿Por qué tuviste que responder en absoluto?— ella preguntó.

— ¿Por qué no dejarlos solos?—

Él sonrió tristemente. Una buena solución, pero ingenua.

—Por la misma razón que acabas de discutir conmigo sobre los Slytherin's—.

Él sonrió para mostrarle que no lo veía como ofensivo, pero ella no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Creencia—, le dijo a ella. —Voldemort y sus seguidores estaban difundiendo un conjunto de creencias. Tenía un conjunto diferente, uno en el que creía con la suficiente fuerza para luchar, por el cual morir. Uno que no abandonaría, incluso si fuera peligroso: eso es la Gryffindor en mí, supongo —.

—Supongo que sí—, ella estuvo de acuerdo, con una sonrisa y algo en sus ojos que él finalmente identificó como asombro. Lo hacía sentir incómodo.

—Y Moody comparte tus convicciones, ¿no es así?—

—Algunas—, Remus estuvo de acuerdo cuidadosamente.

— ¿Por qué?

—No eres un Auror, pero has tenido su entrenamiento. Tiene sentido si luchan juntos—. Remus asintió a regañadientes.

—Puedo ver por qué Ojo Loco te eligió—.

—McKinnon también dijo eso—, dijo Nymphadora, frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo entiendo—.

—Tienes un buen conjunto de la moral y que tienes un cerebro que se utiliza. Si tienes los dos, ya está listo. Con Ojo loco por lo menos.—

Ella se sonrojo

— ¿Y dijiste McKinnon?—

— ¿Sabes?— Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Debes haberlo hecho, porque ella conocía a Sirius...—

— ¿Marlene McKinnon?— Remus presionó.

— ¿Su primer nombre es Marlene?— Preguntó Nymphadora.

—lo Es si estamos hablando de la misma persona—, dijo Remus, con el corazón acelerado.

— ¿Qué aspecto tiene ella?

— ¿Cómo la conociste?—

—Ella también es aprendiz. Y... ella es alta—, dijo Nymphadora, pensativa.

—Cabello y ojos marrones. Ella... ¡Oh! ¡Ven conmigo!— Ella agarró su brazo y lo remolcó a un callejón lateral.

Tropezó con una botella de cerveza y agarró a Remus por apoyo.

—Oops—, dijo alegremente. — ¡Lo siento! Se ve así—, dijo ella, cambiándose ante sus ojos. La cara delante de él sí pertenecía a Marlene.

Joder, fue su primer pensamiento.

El segundo fue que necesitaba enviar un mensaje a Sirius inmediatamente, en caso de que se impacientara y se fuera antes de que Remus regresara. No puedo enviar un Patronus en caso de que Nymphadora vea... o si Sirius está en algún lugar donde la gente pueda verlo... tendré que ir yo mismo... y saltarme el almuerzo. Sus ojos se estrecharon ante el pensamiento; su estómago empezaba a retumbar ahora, pero aún no debían regresar al Caldero Chorreante por otra hora. Tal vez pueda tener algo en Grimmauld...

Justo en ese momento, Nymphadora señaló a un perro pequeño y esponjoso que un muggle tenía un color rosado chicle. Pobre criatura, pensó Remus, mirándolo. Le recordó algo que James y Sirius le habían hecho una vez a la señora Norris, y también algo que él y James habían hecho una vez a Sirius cuando se quedó dormido como Canuto. Si Sirius pudiera verlo, probablemente nos sometería a un discurso sobre los derechos caninos. O se echaría a reír.

Remus miró al perro de nuevo y se rio entre dientes. Sí, se reiría.

Él y Nymphadora continuaron charlando amistosamente a través de Londres, aunque Remus se distrajo con preocupación por Marlene y Sirius.

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Nymphadora, sus ojos escaneando su rostro. Podía oler la preocupación flotando fuera de ella. Remus vaciló, preguntándose si debería dar una excusa y marcharse, o si debería ser paciente e irse más tarde, desde el pub.

—Yo...— Sus ojos se agrandaron y se metió una mano en el bolsillo.

—Se está quemando—, dijo ella con asombro. —Puedo...—

—Adelante—, dijo Remus.

—Espera aquí—, le dijo, y fue a pararse a unos pocos metros de distancia. Se puso la cosa que había doblado un Sidekick en la boca y le susurró algo que Remus no captó y luego la voz de Ojo Loco resonó.

— ¿Qué te atacó en Brighton?— Varios muggles se detuvieron para mirar fijamente y Nymphadora presionó apresuradamente el Sidekick contra su oreja, tal como Remus había visto a los muggles hacer con los teléfonos pequeños y portátiles que llevaban.

—Un buzón—, dijo ella, desconcertada.

— ¡¿Estás sola?!— Nymphadora hizo una mueca y sostuvo la cosa a la distancia de un brazo. Remus estaba segura de que sus oídos estaban zumbando.

—Sabes—, dijo ella, —para un hombre que está tan obsesionado con el secreto, eres muy ruidoso. Como un sangre pura que usa un teléfono—, murmuró, mirando a Remus. Sonrió, recordando la historia que James le había contado sobre el uso del teléfono en la casa de los Evans la primera vez que se quedó allí.

— ¡Responde la pregunta!—

Ella saltó.

—Lupin está aquí, pero yo soy de otra manera—.

Estaba tranquilo y luego Ojo Loco dijo:

—Aquí había un niño—.

—Eh... maravilloso—, dijo Nymphadora, pareciendo desconcertada de nuevo. —Y eso es importante porque...—

—Porque el chico te estaba buscando—, dijo la voz de Ojo Loco.

— ¿A mí?—

—Williams, dijo que se llamaba. ¿Lo conoces?—

— ¿Keith?— preguntó ella con incredulidad.

— ¿Keith estaba en el Ministerio? ¿Qué quería?—

— ¡Él te quería! ¿No estabas escuchando?—

— ¿Qué quería él conmigo?— Nymphadora preguntó pacientemente.

Remus estaba impresionado. Probablemente ya habría gritado.

—Para hablar contigo. Algo sobre que no devolviste un búho anoche—, dijo Ojo Loco con brusquedad. Nymphadora hizo una mueca.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?—

—Le dije que lo que quisiera no era asunto mío, y donde estabas no era de él—.

Nymphadora hizo una mueca.

— ¿Cómo te fue?—

—Se puso difícil—, dijo Ojo Loco alegremente. —Así que lo envié lejos—.

— ¿Lejos?—

—Para mirarte—. La voz de Ojo Loco era bastante... bueno, loca. Sonaba como si pudiera comenzar a reírse en cualquier momento.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra con nosotros?— Preguntó Nymphadora, resignada. Le lanzó a Remus una mirada de disculpa. Remus se encogió de hombros para demostrar que no le importaba, pero dio un paso atrás. Hablar con Ojo Loco siempre fue delicado, pero después de un tiempo, las personas aprendieron a navegar a través de las conversaciones. Nymphadora aún no tenía experiencia, pero Remus no, y sabía que ella había cometido un error.

Lo que venía sería ruidoso.

— ¡Reuniéndose contigo!— Rugió el Ojo Loco. Nymphadora chilló y dejó caer su Sidekick. Varios muggles miraron por encima. — ¡Él no te va a encontrar en ningún lado!—

—Pero... dijiste...— Nymphadora miró a Remus en busca de ayuda.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Podría estar mintiendo acerca de conocerte! ¡Podría ser un espía enviado por Malfoy! ¡El chico podría ser un impostor! ¡Alerta Permanente! Ninguno de mis hechizos captó nada, pero Multijugos no puede ser detectado sin una muestra de saliva y no pude. No te arriesgues a que sospeche...

Nymphadora gimió.

—Pero sí lo conozco. No es un espía...—

— ¡No puedes saber eso! Él podría estar siguiéndote mientras hablamos. ¿Hay algún chico de tu edad cerca? Será mejor que saques tu varita, por si acaso. Ahora, hay un Encantamiento de Encubrimiento que...— Se cubrió la cara con Su mano dejó escapar un suspiro lento que fue un suspiro y un gruñido mezclados y luego cerró el dispositivo. Remus la miró fijamente, asombrado.

—Me tengo que ir—, dijo ella. —Realmente lamento mucho esto, pero...—

—Está bien—, dijo Remus con una sonrisa irónica.

—Sé cómo es él—.

—Estoy con Moody mañana y el Lun...—

—De todos modos, solo hago mañanas en esos días—, dijo Remus. —Te daré una vuelta por el martes, si quieres?—

—Sí, por favor—, dijo y luego hizo una mueca.

—Uh oh—, dijo ella, mirando a su Sidekick, que Remus pensó que probablemente estaba ardiendo de nuevo.

—Ve—, le aconsejó Remus. Ella se apresuró por un callejón, tropezó una vez y se tiró a sí misma en un contenedor, y entonces él oyó el estallido de su desaparición.

Remus consultó su reloj y asintió para sí mismo. Tenía veinte minutos hasta que tenía que encontrarse con los demás.

Podía aparecer ante Grimmauld, advertir a Sirius y luego regresar a tiempo para el almuerzo.

Sacó su varita del bolsillo y caminó por la calle lateral que Nymphadora acababa de usar. Caminó hasta que no había muggles a la vista, ni en la boca del callejón, ni en el callejón mismo, ni mirando por las ventanas que daban al callejón, y luego giró sobre el terreno.

* * *

A medida que se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito, se apareció en los arbustos en el parque frente a Grimmauld, pero esta vez, en lugar de caminar en línea recta, caminó hacia la puerta izquierda y dio la vuelta, acercándose desde el lado del Número Once. Si Marlene lo veía, siempre podía decir que estaba patrullando, pero prefería evitar que la viera ella, si podía manejarlo.

Como resultado, no se quedó en la puerta, sino que simplemente se dejó entrar. Fue grosero, pero dadas las circunstancias, él podría hacer una excepción. Las tablas del suelo crujieron cuando entró en el pasillo, y oyó que unos pies tranquilos se movían escaleras arriba. Un momento después, una cabeza negra y desordenada asomó por encima de la barandilla del rellano del cuarto piso, y luego volvió a ocultarse.

— ¿Harry?— Llamó Remus. Los ojos verdes y una varita se movieron lentamente otra vez, y luego Harry parpadeó.

—Lunático—, dijo, sonando sorprendido.

—Canuto dijo que ibas a salir hasta después del almuerzo—.

— ¿Dónde está Canuto?— Preguntó Remus, temiendo la respuesta.

—Fuera—, dijo Harry. —Se fue a casa de Marlene—.

— ¿Ya?— Preguntó Remus, tratando de ignorar la sensación de hundimiento en su estómago. —¿Hace cuánto tiempo?—

—No sé. ¿Una hora y un poco, tal vez?—

Ya podía estar en Azkaban por lo que sabemos, pensó Remus, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Hubo un fuerte estallido delante de él y luego Harry estaba parado allí. Remus parpadeó, sobresaltado, aunque había visto a Harry Aparecerse antes.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo?—

—Marlene es una aurora. Bueno, una aprendiz, pero...—

—Pero luego Canuto...— Remus pensó que Harry podría estar enfermo.

— ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!—

—Harry—, dijo Remus. Harry, que ya estaba a medio camino de la puerta, se detuvo. —No hay nada que puedas hacer por él en este momento—.

—Pero, tengo que... Es mi culpa...— Remus querría saber más sobre eso más tarde, pero no había tiempo para eso ahora; Harry todavía se dirigía hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué diría Sirius si accionas el rastro y te atrapan?—

—Que fue un maldito inconveniente—, dijo Harry, sonando notablemente como Sirius mientras lo hacía.

Su mano, que había estado alcanzando el asa, cayó de nuevo a su lado.

—Lenguaje—, Remus corrigió distraídamente.

—Pero si—. Su mente estaba trabajando otra vez, escupiendo un plan como solía hacer para bromas en la escuela.

—Quiero que tú y Kreacher hagan que este lugar se vea como lo hiciste cuando te mudaste—.

— ¿Cómo se supone que él...—

—Piensa, Harry—, dijo, su preocupación manifestándose como impaciencia.

—Vendrán a buscar aquí, serían estúpidos si no lo hicieran, y si lo encuentran ordenado, con la despensa surtida, las camas hechas y las paredes pintadas, sabrán que has estado aquí—.

—Claro—, murmuró Harry.

—Tienes diez minutos—, dijo Remus, sosteniendo los ojos de Harry, —para hacer todo lo que puedas, y luego debes irte. Kreacher necesita quedarse y fingir que ha estado aquí solo todo el tiempo—.

— ¿Salir?— Pregunto Harry, horrorizado.

—Pero donde...—

—Mi casa. Aparece allí, eso no activará el Rastro porque te irás desde aquí, y encontrarás un lugar donde esconderte. No uses magia después de eso. Si te encuentran allí, Aparece a Hogsmeade. Hay una tienda Hay que se llama Honeydukes...

—Sí, lo sé—, dijo Harry.

—Uno de nosotros te encontrará allí. Si no estamos allí a las siete de la noche, encuentra a Snape—. La cara de Harry se arrugó y Remus percibió una sensación de disgusto y ¿era... miedo?

—Harry—.

—Sí, está bien—, dijo, pero no se veía feliz por eso.

Era una mirada muy al estilo de James…

— ¿Conseguirás a Canuto?—

—Haré lo que pueda—. Remus lo abrazó, consciente de que esta podría ser la última vez que veía a Harry, a menos que alguien decidiera dejar que Harry lo visitara a él y a Sirius en Azkaban, lo cual era muy poco probable, y luego agarró su varita con firmeza y se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¡Diez minutos!— llamó por encima de su hombro.

— ¡Kreacher!— Escuchó a Harry gritar.

Por favor, no sea demasiado tarde, por favor, no sea demasiado tarde, cantó Remus. Llegó a la puerta y lanzó varios hechizos de alteración de apariencia antes de salir y parpadeó a la luz del día. Ciertamente no volveré a tiempo para el almuerzo, pensó, cerrando la puerta. Corrió hacia el número trece. Por favor, no sea demasiado tarde, por favor...

* * *

Chan chaaan chaaaaan *insertar meme del cuervo aquí* xDD en fin jajaja se viene la tensión amigos y este es solo el comienzo bueno ya no digo mas que me espoileo yo sola xDD en fin espero nos veamos en la conti pronto bye ^^


	25. Buscar Y Ocultar

**Agradecimientos:** Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a):** MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a):** lavida134

**Título:** Innocent — Inocente

**Summary:** El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado:** Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link:** s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todo los lectores de habla hispana.

Capítulo XXV —Buscar y Ocultar

* * *

Harry no perdió el tiempo. Llamó a Kreacher, le explicó todo en tres oraciones cortas, bastante concisas y luego lo arrastró escaleras arriba.

A medida que subían, la montaña de los retratos bajaban desde el armario de Kreacher.

La Sra. Black le gritó a Harry cuando pasó junto a él en las escaleras, y casi lo derribó.

—Todo lo que es rojo, excepto lo que está en la habitación de Canuto, tiene que ser verde—, dijo Harry, abriendo la puerta de su habitación. Kreacher chasqueó los dedos en la ropa de cama.

—Y polvoriento—, agregó Harry.

Kreacher parecía que él podría llorar.

—¡Kreacher, por favor! ¡Esto es importante!— Harry dijo mientras arrancaba la pancarta de Gryffindor de su pared.

—Eso tiene que ser uno de Slytherin. ¡Verde y plateado, con una serpiente!—

Kreacher hizo eso y lo colgó de nuevo, pero parecía estar luchando con la idea del polvo.

—Kreacher no puede, Kreacher no sabe cómo... Kreacher limpia —

Harry abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se frotó la mano en el fondo, acumulando polvo. Sus dedos también rozaron algo duro y frío, que resultó ser la llave de la bóveda que le habían dado cuando él y Canuto fueron a Gringotts. Se la guardó en el bolsillo, por si acaso.

—Aquí—, le dijo a Kreacher, ofreciéndole su mano polvorienta.

—Haz más—. Los ojos de Kreacher se iluminaron y chasqueó los dedos. La fina capa de polvo se espesó y luego se convirtió en un bulto. Cuando era aproximadamente del tamaño del escritorio de Harry, Kreacher aplaudió y explotó, colocándose sobre la cama, las cortinas, el escritorio y la alfombra. Harry miró su reloj. Ocho minutos restantes.

Harry pensó que probablemente necesitaría cosas que él y Canuto necesitarían, sacó su mochila de debajo de su cama (tintineaba silenciosamente, recordándole que habían dejado un poco de dinero en el bolsillo delantero en febrero) y corrió hacia su guardarropa.

Introdujo un surtido de ropa, sin ceremonias, al igual que los dulces en la mesita de Harry, el rompecabezas de la serpiente dorada de Regulus y el set de Snap Explosivo de Harry, que estaba justo al lado de ellos. Kreacher lo sacó de la habitación y reemplazó el polvo que había sido perturbado por los pasos de Harry.

Hedwig, quien había estado encaramada en la habitación de Canuto, salió volando para ver qué tanto alboroto estaba pasando y fue forzado a regresar a su jaula por Harry y llevarla al rellano. Para cuando se las arregló para tomarla, ella agitaba las alas y chasqueaba el pico, obviamente disgustada por el polvo, Kreacher había terminado la habitación de Canuto.

Ya que Harry molestaría el polvo si entrara, Kreacher convocó las cosas que necesitaría; un juego de ropa de Canuto para que Harry la empacara, y la fotografía de Canuto y Regulus (y sus padres también, supusieron Harry) al lado de la cama de Canuto, ya que era la única que no estaba pegada a la pared de forma permanente.

Kreacher hizo pasar a Harry por las escaleras y luego lo siguió, caminando hacia atrás, sus manos huesudas casi borrosas cuando controlaban un torbellino de polvo y suciedad, y también levitaban la jaula de Hedwig.

—Rompe los azulejos del baño y los grifos—, dijo Harry, —y suelta las perillas. Y deberíamos romper las lámparas...—.

—Kreacher recuerda—, dijo Kreacher. —Kreacher se encargará de las cosas—. Harry asintió y se dirigió al siguiente tramo de escaleras para no interferir. Se detuvo en la biblioteca y metió todos los libros que estaban en los estantes y agarró el pequeño montón de dinero muggle que él y Canuto guardaban allí.

También volcó todo el polvo Floo que tenían en el fuego y lo encendió con un apresurado

—Incendio —.

Cuatro minutos.

Harry salió corriendo otra vez, bajó otro tramo de escaleras y entró en el salón, donde guardó más libros y quemó más de los polvos Floo. Estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando se detuvo y giró a regañadientes. El medallón le brilló desde el interior de su gabinete.

— ¿Kreacher?— Harry llamó. ¡CRACK! Hedwig chilló y batió sus alas. La jaula se meció en el agarre de Kreacher y Harry lo relevó rápidamente.

—Quiero tomar el medallón, en caso de que no podamos regresar. ¿Puedes...?—

Antes de que él pudiera preguntar correctamente, Kreacher hizo un extraño movimiento de la mano, cancelando los encantos de protección. El gabinete se abrió. Harry tomó el medallón y la copia de la nota de Regulus y los metió a ambos en su mochila.

Una mirada a su reloj le dijo que era hora de irse. Abrazó a Kreacher con fuerza y recibió una incómoda palmadita en la espalda a cambio.

Kreacher estaba tratando de cubrir telarañas como si la tía Petunia hubiera cubierto la malla en Navidad.

—No olvides la pierna del troll abajo—, dijo Harry rápidamente y luego, agarrando su varita con una mano y la jaula de Hedwig con la otra, murmuró:

— _Ostendere me omnia_ —. Los colores danzaron frente a sus ojos y luego se retorció.

Concentrándose tan fuerte como pudo en la puerta de la casa de Lunático, ya que esa era la única parte que recordaba.

* * *

El viento fresco se precipitó sobre él, revolviendo su cabello, y Harry podía oler el bosque, aunque no podía decir cómo olía. Hedwig mordisqueó los barrotes de su jaula, como si le recordara que ella estaba allí. Él soltó el pestillo y ella se lanzó hacia el cielo antes de rodar para aterrizar en un árbol en el fondo del jardín. Miró a Harry por un momento y luego comenzó a limpiar sus plumas.

Pensando que ella estaba lo suficientemente segura, Harry decidió asegurar su propia seguridad y probó el pomo de la puerta. La puerta se abrió. Claramente, Lunático estaba tan aislado que no le preocupaba que alguien entrara.

Harry miró por encima del hombro y entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

La cabaña era pequeña, toda la casa probablemente cabría en la cocina del Número Doce, pero era brillante y acogedora. Ciertamente, era más acogedor que el Número Doce.

Había un pasillo a la derecha de Harry y la puerta principal se había abierto directamente a una habitación que era una sala de estar mezclada con una cocina.

Lunático había dicho que se escondiera, pero Harry no creía que estuviera en peligro inmediato. Canuto y Lunático eran otra historia, pero rechazó ese pensamiento, y sintió curiosidad; la gran colección de fotografías en la repisa de Lunático ciertamente había llamado su atención.

Dejó la jaula y su mochila junto al sofá y se acercó.

Algunos eran recientes. Había varios de Lunático y dos personas que Harry pensó que podrían ser sus padres; la mujer tenía su cabello arenoso y sus ojos marrones y luego el hombre era alto como Lunático y tenía la misma nariz y sonrisa. Había uno de Lunático y un chico, era más joven que Lunático pero bastante mayor que Harry, que tenía el pelo y los ojos oscuros y una sonrisa amistosa.

Algunas eran fotos antiguas, tomadas antes de que naciera Harry; en algunos de ellos, Lunático solo se veía unos años mayor que Harry ahora. Había uno de Lunático y James en un juego de Quidditch: los Cannons, pensó Harry, viendo un destello de la brillante cara naranja de su padrino mientras miraba por encima del hombro de James.

También había uno de Lunático y su compañero prefecto de Gryffindor. Era una niña bonita con ojos verdes brillantes y pelo rojo.

Tenía la inquietante sensación de que la conocía, por lo que dirigió su atención a otra fotografía, esperando verla de nuevo.

La siguiente foto fue una de las cuatro Merodeadores, la misma que Canuto tenía en su habitación en el Número Doce, y Harry lo sabía bien.

La siguiente fue de un gran grupo de personas, Harry reconoció a Dumbledore, a su padre, Canuto, Lunático, gruñó ante la figura corta de Peter, haciendo que el hombre se escondiera detrás de Canuto, y Amelia Bones.

La pelirroja estaba allí otra vez. Justo al lado de su padre, sonriéndole. Él sabía ahora, quién debe ser. Ya que podía volver a ponerlo en su lugar y Lunático ni siquiera sabía que lo había movido, Harry bajó el marco de la foto para poder ver mejor la imagen.

Temblando, se estiró para trazar las caras de sus padres. Ambos sonrieron y lo saludaron con la mano. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a James sonreír y saludar, pero Lily era nueva para él.

Tengo los ojos de mi madre.

Harry se sentó, pensó que sus piernas podrían ceder, en el sofá de Lunático, la fotografía descansaba en su regazo.

Por un momento, todos los pensamientos sobre Lunático y Canuto y el peligro en que podrían estar, se desvanecieron.

Pensó que la fotografía era de la Orden del Fénix; tanto Canuto como James llevaban camisetas negras con Fénix en ellas y Dumbledore tenía un Fénix real en su hombro.

Un hombre barbudo enorme, Harry estaba casi seguro de que era un gigante, siguió mirándolo y extendiendo un dedo del tamaño de un antebrazo para acariciar su cabeza emplumada.

El movimiento donde estaban de pie sus padres atrajo su atención hacia atrás; Lunático y Canuto se pisoteaban mutuamente, y mientras su padre lo encontraba divertido, su madre fruncía los labios y les lanzaba miradas de desaprobación. Finalmente, parecía que había tenido suficiente y se había vuelto, probablemente para despedirlos, cuando James pisoteó, sin duda más gentil que Lunático y Canuto, sobre su pie.

Canuto le dio un pulgar hacia arriba por encima de su hombro.

Harry miraba con expectación para ver lo que Lily haría; Canuto siempre había mencionado su temperamento, pero también mencionaba que era una persona amable. Harry esperaba que ella le gritara a James, o simplemente lo dejara pasar. No esperaba que ella sonriera y le pisoteara en su pie, como lo hizo el.

James sonrió, la misma sonrisa que siempre le dio a Harry y Canuto a través del espejo, y lanzó un brazo sobre sus hombros. Un anillo de bodas brillaba en su mano, casi tan brillante por su sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Lunático estaba hablando con Canuto, pero Canuto obviamente no estaba escuchando; estaba mirando fijamente a una bruja de cabello oscuro, que parecía ajena al otro lado de Peter.

O lo habría hecho, si sus ojos no siguieran moviéndose en su dirección. Lily se dio cuenta y le dio un codazo a Canuto, quien enderezó y lanzó su varita a Peter, como si esa hubiera sido la intención todo el tiempo.

Harry se echó a reír a carcajadas mientras en la foto, el cabello de Peter se volvía de un vivo tono verde.

Harry echó un vistazo rápido a los otros ocupantes de la foto, pero no eran tan interesantes como sus padres y sus amigos.

Incluso los gemelos pelirrojos (Harry pensó que se parecían un poco a Ron del Caldero Chorreante y estaban posando de una cantidad de poses ridículas) no lograron mantener su atención por mucho tiempo. Harry encontró que sus ojos volvían al lado izquierdo de la foto.

Peter parecía indignado, y James y Canuto intercambiaron miradas complacientes y chocaron la cabeza detrás de la cabeza de Lily mientras Lunático reparaba el daño.

La bruja de pelo oscuro que Canuto había estado mirando antes se había acercado más a Canuto desde la última vez que miró, y luego, con un movimiento de su varita, volvió su cabello azul.

Una bruja de cara redonda y un hombre con una sonrisa amable se echaron a reír. Canuto les hizo una mueca.

Harry pensó que podría haber estado observando durante horas, pero solo unos segundos más tarde fue interrumpido por un susurro silencioso.

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe.

Era solo una lechuza, posada cerca de la ventana de la cocina, pero le recordaba que se suponía que debía estar escondido, y por supuesto, eso le recordó el problema de Canuto y Lunático y causó que la preocupación comenzara a roer sus entrañas nuevamente.

Harry devolvió la fotografía a su casa encima de la chimenea y comenzó a buscar algún lugar para esconderse.

* * *

Remus respiró hondo, apretó su varita para tranquilizarse y abrió la puerta de entrada de Marlene.

Se abrió sin ruido para mostrar un pasillo de paredes blancas con tablas pálidas. Lo único a la vista que no tenía un color neutro era un gran estandarte de Gryffindor descolorido.

Él había estado aquí antes, mientras que él y Marlene nunca habían estado particularmente unidos, se había sentido obligado a visitarla una o dos veces al año, por lo que sabía que estaba bastante bien.

Sin embargo, recién ahora se dio cuenta de que la distribución del Número Trece era idéntica a la del Número Doce; había una puerta a cada lado del pasillo y más adelante a la derecha podía ver la escalera que subía al resto de la casa y, a la izquierda, podía ver la que bajaba a la cocina.

— Homenum Revelio, — susurró.

Todo el pasillo quedó en la oscuridad, al menos para los ojos de Remus, y las paredes y los pisos se volvieron poco más que contornos casi transparentes. Alguien brillaba de color naranja brillante, como un fuego, desde la habitación a la izquierda de Remus, pero el resto de la casa estaba vacía. Esperaba que fuera Sirius.

Dejó que el hechizo se escapara, justo cuando una voz familiar decía,

— ¿Marlene?—

— ¡Sirius!— Remus irrumpió en una habitación que estaba ubicada exactamente donde la sala de entrenamiento de Sirius estaba en el Número Doce.

En el número trece, sin embargo, era una sala de estar grande y luminosa, donde él y Marlene se habían sentado en las raras ocasiones que había visitado.

Esta sala, a diferencia de la sala de entrenamiento, tenía una chimenea. De pie frente a uno de los sofás floridos, Remus estaba casi seguro de que Marlene no los había elegido, y con una taza de té medio llena, estaba Sirius. Remus se hundió con alivio.

— ¿Harry?— Preguntó, mirando a Remus. —Qué...—.

—Soy yo, Imbécil—, dijo Remus con impaciencia. Había optado por parecerse a Harry porque haría que otras personas lo subestimaran, y porque ocultaría su propia participación en esto. Sirius lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Lunático? Pero, ¿por qué...?—

—Marlene es una aprendiz de Auror, Sirius—, dijo, sin perder tiempo.

—Tenemos que irnos, ahora…—.

— ¿Harry está a salvo?— Dijo Sirius, bajando su té.

—Sí, está bien. Nos encontrará en mi casa—.

—Tu...—.

— ¡Si, Mía!— Dijo Remus.

—Te hubieran atrapado, porque parecía probable que los Aurores estuvieran de regreso para buscar en el área y, porque tendrían que ser idiotas para no buscarte en el Número Doce—.

—Bien—, murmuró Canuto. —Pero...—.

—Todo está bien, excepto tú—, ladró Remus, agarrándolo. —Vamos...—.

La chimenea sonó y las llamas verdes se hincharon.

Él y Sirius intercambiaron miradas de horror y luego Sirius fue el que sacó a Remus de la sala de estar y del pasillo.

— ¿Qué?— Remus escuchó desde la habitación que acababa de desocupar, y luego la puerta se abrió con un golpe y Marlene salió disparada, con los ojos encendidos y la varita arriba.

Sirius hizo un pequeño ruido de desesperación y lanzó su varita a la puerta principal, que se abrió de golpe.

Un chorro de luz roja, ya sea un Aturdidor o un Desarmador, pensó Remus, y cualquiera podría arruinar todo en este punto, voló hacia ellos.

La varita de Remus fue levantada y él tenía el conjuro de un encantamiento de escudo en sus labios cuando Sirius floreció, negando la necesidad.

Su mano derribó la varita de Remus.

—Q...—.

—El detector—, siseó Sirius.

—Pero... ¡Oh!— El rastro no se dispararía, y sabrían que él no era realmente Harry. Y si lo supieran, podrían analizar cualquier hechizo que haya usado y seguirle el residuo mágico, lo que los llevaría al verdadero Harry, posiblemente antes de que él y Sirius pudieran llegar a él.

— ¿Qué hay de esto, sin embargo?— preguntó, cuando Sirius lanzó otro encantamiento de escudo y Marlene se vio obligada a apartarse mientras su hechizo voló hacia atrás y chamuscó la pared.

—Estos hechizos deberían activarlo—.

—No se puede ayudar—, dijo Sirius. — ¡Pero si no dejas ninguna magia atrás, no pueden demostrar que es un hechizo débil! — Marlene se volcó, dándoles tiempo suficiente para salir de la casa. Sirius saltó los cuatro escalones del frente, pero Remus era demasiado corto en su cuerpo alterado por el hechizo para estar seguro de que podía llegar tan lejos, y tuvo que correr por ellos.

— ¡Incarcerous!—

— ¡Protego Ignis!— Dijo Sirius, y las cuerdas que Marlene les había enviado fueron destruidas por el escudo ardiente.

—Marlene...—.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo en mi casa?— Ella gruñó, levantando su varita. Curiosamente, sin embargo, no llegaron más hechizos. Remus sospechaba que ella había recordado que estaban parados en una calle muggle.

—Quería hablar contigo—, dijo Sirius, sonando notablemente tranquilo.

—Obviamente no estás de humor para hablar...—.

— ¿Oh enserio?— Ella chasqueó.

—...está bien—, Sirius continuó apresuradamente.

—Volveremos otro día...—.

—Ciertamente no lo haremos—, siseó Remus.

—...cuando estés más inclinado a... eh... no... Bueno, hechizarme—. Él dejó caer su voz.

—Parece asustado, Lunático. Agarra mi brazo. Entonces, — dijo en voz alta, cuando Remus se acercó y envolvió una pequeña mano alrededor del antebrazo de Sirius, —solo nos iremos...—.

Los ojos de Marlene se abrieron de par en par e hizo un movimiento con su varita que Remus reconoció como una especie de Encantamiento.

Sirius, afortunadamente, lo bloqueó en el último momento, con un golpe de su varita. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y movió su varita varias veces más.

Él y Sirius se vieron obligados a separarse cuando un hechizo de color naranja brillante zumbó hacia ellos.

Remus dudaba de que fuera algo demasiado peligroso, ya que Marlene no querría hacerle daño a él o al menos-al que se suponía que era Harry-, pero dudaba que quisiera ser golpeado por ella tampoco.

Sirius conjuró un escudo esférico que absorbió un Hechizo rosado y permitió que Remus volviera a su lado.

—Encantado de verte—, dijo Sirius alegremente, aunque su voz era tensa.

—Agárrate fuerte—, murmuró a Remus, y lanzó una mirada rápida en dirección al Número Doce, obviamente pensando en Harry.

—Oh, y buena suerte con el entrenamiento del Auror—. La boca de Marlene se abrió.

Ella podría haber dicho algo pero Remus no lo escuchó; Sirius se había girado en el lugar y tiró de Remus con él.

* * *

—No pudiste salir liso, ¿verdad?— Remus preguntó una vez que estaban firmes; Sirius los había llevado a la estación de King's Cross, donde rápidamente se convirtieron en parte de la multitud. Fue desconcertante, porque Remus, quien estaba acostumbrado a mirar a las personas debido a su altura, se encontró mirando los codos de todos. Estaba agradecido de que tanto él como Sirius llevaran jeans y no se destacaran.

—Solo tenías que mencionar a los Aurores...—.

—No tuve elección, ¿verdad?— Sirius murmuró. Remus no tenía mucha idea de a dónde iban, pero Sirius parecía saberlo.

—Estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera intentó detenernos. Cámara de seguridad—. Sirius agachó la cabeza e indicó que Remus debería hacer lo mismo.

—Han Hecho esto antes, ¿verdad?— Preguntó Remus.

—Dos veces—, dijo Sirius.

—La primera mañana que tuve a Harry, no teníamos comida, así que me disfrace para comprarla, pero pasé por aquí para asegurarme de que conocía mi camino.

— ¿Por qué?—

—Situaciones como esta—, dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si quieres esconderte de los magos, ¿dónde mejor que en el mundo muggle?—

— ¿Cuándo fue la segunda vez?—

—Después de encontrar a Harry en mayo. Cuando escapamos, vinimos aquí, cogimos un tren y luego un autobús y luego caminamos a casa—.

— ¿Cómo piensas en estas cosas?—

—Soy fantásticamente inteligente—, dijo Sirius, pero parecía distraído.

— ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?— Preguntó Remus, riendo; pensó que la historia de Sirius como un Auror probablemente tenía más que ver con eso.

— ¿Hmm?— Dijo Sirius, no pareciendo escucharlo. Se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego levantó la vista, con los ojos culpables y preocupados.

— ¿Estás seguro de que Harry está a salvo?—

—Positivo—, dijo Remus. —Probablemente se está escondiendo debajo de mi cama, esperando que lleguemos allí—.

—Alacena—.

— ¿Qué?—

—Estará en un armario—, suspiró Sirius. Hizo una pausa y luego:

— ¿Y estás seguro...—

—Sirius, él estará bien—.

—Cállate—.

— ¿Qué?—

—No tú... No importa. Si Harry no está bien, te culpo—.

—Haces eso—, dijo Remus, un poco desconcertado.

Sirius sacó su lengua y lo guio por un extraño camino en zigzag.

—Canuto, ¿por qué estamos caminando así?—

—Cámaras—.

—Pero solo nos agachamos...—.

—Eso no se puede evitar—. Sirius suspiró y miró a Remus, pareciendo resignado. —No tendrías dinero muggle, ¿verdad?—

—Sí, en realidad—, dijo Remus, metiendo la mano en un bolsillo de sus jeans.

—Estás bromeando—. Sirius había dejado de caminar para mirarlo.

—Estaba patrullando hoy—, dijo Remus, sacando varias monedas muggles.

—Siempre me pongo unas libras cuando voy, por si acaso—. Sirius negó con la cabeza, pareciendo incapaz de creer su buena suerte, y guió a Remus a comprar boletos.

— ¿A dónde?— preguntó la mujer en el mostrador, sonriéndole a Sirius. Ella se sonrojó cuando él le devolvió la sonrisa e ignoró a Remus por completo. Intercambiaron las bromas habituales, aunque Remus podía decir por la voz de Sirius que solo quería comprar los boletos y terminar con eso, y entonces Remus se apoyó contra la pared y observó a los muggles sobre sus vidas.

Todo fue notablemente sin incidentes, al menos hasta que notó a cuatro personas en capas oscuras en varios lugares alrededor de la estación; uno estaba sentado en un banco, al lado de un hombre de negocios muggle. Uno estaba intercambiando palabras con un policía muggle y otro con un conductor. El cuarto estaba charlando con muggles al azar, y parecía estar sosteniendo una fotografía.

¿Cómo nos encontraron tan rápido? Remus pensó, horrorizado. La respuesta se presentó de inmediato; Marlene Habría tenido un Sidekick, como el de Nymphadora, y se comunicaría con la Oficina de Aurores de inmediato.

Obviamente, habían examinado los rastros dejados por la Aparición de Sirius y habían sido conducidos aquí.

—Siri, papá —, dijo Remus en voz alta, tirando de la manga de Sirius. Sirius miró hacia abajo, mirando ansioso.

—Nosotros... er... ahí... tengo que ir al baño—.

— ¿De Verdad?— Preguntó Sirius, dándole a Remus una mirada perpleja.

— ¿Puede... eh... esperas hasta que lleguemos a casa?—

—No—, dijo Remus, inclinando su cabeza en dirección a los Aurores. — Ahora. —

Sirius maldijo.

—Correcto—, dijo.

—Lo siento—, le dijo a la señora en la taquilla. —Vamos... eh... volveremos en un minuto—.

Guio a Remus lejos.

—No tendremos tiempo para tomar un tren—, dijo Sirius.

—No importa. Apareceremos un poco, trataremos de perderlos de esa manera—.

—Hogsmeade es lo mejor, entonces—, dijo Sirius. —Vamos, necesitamos un lugar privado o asustaremos a los muggles—.

—Deberíamos haberte cambiado la cara—, siseó Remus mientras corrían hacia los baños.

— ¿Frente a todos los muggles?— Sirius le devolvió el siseo.

— ¿O mientras estábamos con Marlene? Y, — dijo, —tu cara, en este momento, probablemente se está buscando tanto como la mía—.

—Joder, cierto—, dijo Remus, pasando una mano agitada por el desordenado cabello que tanto se parecía a Harry.

Un hombre en un traje lo miró escandalizado y luego miró a Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

—Deja de maldecir—, le dijo Sirius. — ¡Me estás haciendo ver como un mal padre! ¡Cállate! — el siseo.

Remus decidió ignorar eso, esta vez.

—Eres un mal... Oh, está bien—, dijo, sonriendo, cuando Sirius le dirigió una mirada lastimera.

—Lo siento—.

—Ha—, dijo Sirius por lo bajo. —Te lo dije—.

—Con Quien...?— Remus comenzó.

—No te preocupes por eso—. Había solo un hombre en el baño cuando entraron, y él se estaba secando las manos.

Esperaron hasta que se fue y luego Sirius cerró la puerta con un encanto que desaparecería en treinta segundos.

— ¿Hogsmeade?— Preguntó, y le tendió el brazo.

Remus asintió y luego Sirius se giró. Los azulejos grises del baño en el que estaban parados se arremolinaban y oscurecían y se convertían en el camino embarrado que unía a Hogsmeade y la escuela.

—Vamos—, dijo, caminando hacia los árboles que bordeaban la carretera.

—Espera—, dijo Sirius, quitándose los zapatos.

—Sirius, que en Merlín...—.

—Shh— Sirius sonrió y con un movimiento de su varita, dejó caer sus zapatos. Aterrizaron con un chasquido y un rocío de estiércol.

Sirius murmuró otro hechizo y los zapatos se quitaron por el camino hacia el pueblo.

—Huellas—, dijo Remus suavemente y luego sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Realmente piensas en todo?—

— ¿Dieciocho años de amistad y todavía no habías descubierto eso?— Pregunto Sirius maliciosamente Remus pensó que eran más como diez u once, dado el tiempo de Sirius en Azkaban pero no lo dijo.

—Mi pequeño Lunático, cómo han caído los poderosos—

—Sí, sí, es trágico—, dijo Remus con impaciencia, haciendo reír a Sirius.

—Aquí, debemos salir de la carretera—. Se dirigió a los árboles de la izquierda, sabiendo que los conducirían a la parte principal del Bosque Prohibido; los árboles de la derecha eran demasiado escasos para proporcionar un refugio real y el bosque de ese lado terminaba no muy lejos de donde estaban. Sirius no dijo nada, pero el sonido silencioso de los calcetines en el barro le dijo a Remus que lo estaba siguiendo.

—Asqueroso—, dijo Sirius cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos de los árboles que ya no podían ver el camino.

Remus se giró para encontrar a Sirius sentado en el suelo, quitándose los calcetines en ruinas.

— Evanesco —, dijo sombríamente, y luego se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol. —Entonces, ¿dónde, Lunático?—

—Levántate, Idiota—, dijo, empujando a Sirius con su zapato.

—No podemos ir a ningún lado si estás sentado—.

—No podemos ir a ninguna parte si no sabemos a dónde vamos—, replicó Sirius, sin hacer ningún movimiento para pararse.

— No vamos a ninguna parte—, le dijo Remus después de un momento. Sirius parpadeó y luego sus cejas se juntaron.

Remus, reconociendo las señales de peligro, se apresuró a explicar.

—Probablemente mi equipo de búsqueda se esté preguntando dónde estoy. Al ser visto en Londres, estarás en todo el Profeta del mañana y ninguno de ellos es lo suficientemente tonto como para ver más allá del hecho de que faltaba al mismo tiempo—.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde irás?—

—Para encontrarme con ellos—. Remus consultó su reloj.

—Llegaré media hora tarde, pero puedo decirles que me encontré...—.

— ¿Por qué no les dices que estabas conmigo?— Remus lo miró fijamente.

—No, en serio—, continuó Sirius, mirando ansioso.

—Diles que nos siguieron a mí y a Harry a Grimmauld Place y luego corrí, porque soy tan astutamente inteligente, por supuesto...—.

—Por supuesto—, acordó Remus, luchando por mantener la cara seria.

—Realmente no me gusta cuando te ves como Harry—, dijo Sirius, haciendo un puchero.

—Es mucho más amable que tú, así que tu crueldad me toma por sorpresa...—

— ¡Alerta Permanente!— Remus no pudo evitar decir en un fuerte susurro; tuvo la sensación de no gritar cuando podría haber Aurores en el área.

Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada.

Remus sonrió.

— ¿Qué estabas diciendo?—

—Que soy astutamente inteligente...—.

—En la estación de tren dijiste fantásticamente...—.

—Sí, eso también. Ahora, debe decirles que me estabas rastreando y que simplemente desaparecí. Buscaste en Grimmauld Place porque sabes que mi madre solía vivir allí y no encontraste nada. Si estás de mal humor para cuando te Reúnas con ellos para el almuerzo, no tendrán ningún problema en creerte —.

—Esa no es realmente una mala idea—, dijo Remus.

—Aunque podría ser mejor decir que te vi en King's Cross—.

—Lo que sea que funcione—, dijo Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y la parte del mal humor podría ser más fácil de decir que de hacer—.

Era como si estuvieran de vuelta en Hogwarts, evadiendo a Filch después de una broma bien ejecutada.

Las apuestas eran más altas, pero eso hacía que todo fuera más agradable; Remus estaba seguro de que James lo aprobaría, para él, el riesgo de ser atrapado siempre había sido la mejor parte.

—Pondré esa maldición de Flema en ti—, ofreció Sirius.

—Eso arruinará tu estado de ánimo—. Remus se estremeció.

—No tu...—.

Sintieron ocho pasos tranquilos.

Ambos hombres se congelaron, sus cabezas se movieron en la dirección del ruido, lo cual, sin duda, estaba bastante lejos, pero todavía era motivo de preocupación.

— ¿Crees que comprarán las huellas?— Remus no estaba seguro de por qué estaba susurrando, pero no podía hablar normalmente.

—No pueden arriesgarse a no seguirlos—, susurró Sirius.

—Tendrán que separarse. Tienes que irte—.

Remus asintió.

— ¿Te veré en mi casa?—

—Supongo que sí—, dijo Sirius.

—Si no estoy allí en dos horas, asume que he sido atrapado y encuentra otro lugar al que ir. Haré lo mismo por ti—.

Sirius asintió.

— ¿Hazme un favor, sin embargo?—

— ¿Qué?—

—No te dejes atrapar—.

Sirius sonrió y desapareció entre el follaje.

Remus podía escucharlo murmurar, casi sonaba como si estuviera discutiendo consigo mismo.

Sin embargo, Remus no tenía tiempo para detenerse en eso ahora.

Se volvió hacia el árbol más cercano y comenzó a trepar. Solo cuando estaba muy por encima del suelo sacó su varita e invirtió los Hechizos de Apariencia que llevaba, y cambió el tamaño de su ropa. Invocó un espejo para comprobar su apariencia, desvaneció el espejo y luego se preparó para desaparecer.

Estaba un poco inestable en su rama, nunca había tenido problemas con las alturas, exactamente, pero tampoco había tenido la confianza de James y Sirius, pero los Aurores buscarían rastros mágicos en el suelo, no en los árboles… Se las arregló para girar en el lugar.

* * *

Vio en lugar de sentirse caer de lado (una rama grande se precipitó hacia su cara), pero desapareció en la oscuridad antes de que pudiera causar un problema.

— Homenum Revelio —, murmuró Gawain.

Él asintió una vez para sí mismo.

—Alguien está arriba. Quédate detrás de mí, McKinnon—.

—Sí, señor—, respiró Marlene, entrando en la casa detrás de Gawain.

Su varita estaba apretada con fuerza en su puño y sus ojos se negaron a permanecer enfocados en nada durante más de unos pocos segundos.

El suelo crujió y ella saltó.

— ¿Estás bien, McKinnon? Pareces nerviosa—.

— ¿Yo?— ella siseo —Eso es extraño. No puedo imaginarme por qué podría estar nerviosa. No es como si Sirius Black estuviera en mi casa esta mañana... —Se interrumpió cuando algo se movió escaleras arriba.

Gawain se detuvo tan repentinamente que ella entró en la parte de atrás de él y rebotó. El polvo se hinchó a su alrededor, revelando tablas del suelo desgastadas. Cuando levantó la vista, el rostro de Gawain estaba solo a unos centímetros del de ella, sus ojos de un color verde brillante y atentos.

—McKinnon, lo preguntaré una vez, y solo una vez—, dijo en un tono que de alguna manera fue duro y suave a la vez.

— ¿Puedes hacer esto?—

Ella abrió la boca pero él levantó una mano.

Le habían arrebatado el dedo más pequeño en la guerra y le había dicho que no lo había curado para que le sirviera de recordatorio para mantenerse alerta. Era su propia versión de "Alerta Permanente", supuso, pero él todavía no había empezado a gritar al azar.

—A decir verdad, por favor, McKinnon—, dijo con la misma voz severa y suave.

—No pensaré menos de ti si no puedes hacer esto y no afectará tu entrenamiento, pero si vas a ser una responsabilidad que necesito tener...—. Y estaba esa desconcertante honestidad; Era lo que más amaba de su mentor. Él no le mentiría a ella, no para evitar herir sus sentimientos, no para mantenerla a salvo.

Era franco y eso le gustaba, aunque le recordaba increíblemente a James e incluso a Sirius, ninguno de los cuales había tenido miedo de decir lo que pensaban, aunque James había tenido más tacto que Sirius.

Supuso que las similitudes no eran realmente sorprendentes; Gawain había sido entrenado por Charlus Potter, el padre de James, que era algo así como una leyenda en el DALM, y James y Sirius habían crecido influenciados por el mismo hombre.

Afortunadamente, Gawain tenía un sentido del humor muy limitado, nada parecido a los otros tres, y él no era tan similar que ella estaba completamente perdida por la nostalgia e incapaz de funcionar. Era un equilibrio delicado.

Gawain se aclaró la garganta.

—Puedo hacer esto—, dijo honestamente.

— ¿No le tienes miedo?— preguntó. Sus ojos continuaron escaneando el pasillo, pero por ahora estaban solos.

—No—, dijo ella. Y ella no lo tenía. Sirius, Merlín sabía por qué, la había visto dos veces y no había hecho ningún movimiento para matarla, ya que él había querido hablar. En todo caso, parecía que había miedo de ella. Y así debería ser, pensó.

Gawain la consideró por un momento. No estaba segura de lo mucho que le habían contado sobre el pasado de Sirius y cómo encajaba en ella, ciertamente no lo había mencionado, y probablemente esa era la razón por la que su expresión reflexiva se convirtió en una de incredulidad; ¿Por qué debería creer que no estaba asustada?

Sirius hizo explotar a un amigo, organizó la muerte de un hombre al que consideraba un hermano y una mujer que había sido como su hermana, escapó de una prisión de magos supuestamente impenetrables y luego secuestró al hijo de sus viejos y muertos amigos. Y él había aparecido en su casa, dos veces, aunque nadie sabía sobre el primero.

— ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa, entonces, si no es por miedo?—

—No quiero darle otra oportunidad de escaparse por las grietas—, dijo.

—Lo quiero, quiero que lo atrapen—.

— ¿Atraparlo?— preguntó.

—Muerto—, admitió después de un momento, apretando los puños.

Podría haber cerrado los ojos si no hubiera estado vigilando a Sirius, o por cualquier trampa que pudiera haber dejado atrás.

—Lo necesitamos vivo, McKinnon. Hay cosas que necesitamos saber. Acerca de Azkaban, por ejemplo, y cómo nos ha estado evitando. ¿Quién lo está ayudando, cómo atravesó las barreras de la casa muggle de Harry Potter?

—Mucha gente aún Quiere saldar su cuenta de Halloween hace tantos años, nunca tuvo un juicio, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, lo Recuerdo—. También recordó el relato de Sirius, el que le había contado después de que casi murió en su pasillo. El que en realidad podría convencer a los idiotas en el Ministerio si le dieran la oportunidad de hablar con ellos. O convencerlos comprando su camino gratis con la ayuda de personas como Lucius Malfoy. No pensaba que podría soportarlo si eso sucediera, si Sirius caminaba libre, realmente libre, después de todo.

—Todavía lo quiero muerto—.

—Puedes querer algo sin actuar sobre ello—.

— ¿Y si lo hago?— preguntó ella tranquilamente.

—Podría significar su expulsión del Programa—.

Eso, ella lo sabía, pero su expulsión significaría que Sirius estaba muerto, y esa era la razón por la que se había unido a los Aurores en primer lugar. Su rostro debió de revelar algo de lo que estaba pensando porque Gawain suspiró y se pasó una mano por la barba de un día.

—McKinnon...—.

—No estoy dispuesto a matarlo al verlo, señor—, dijo con frialdad.

Ella lo llevaría a Lupin, primero, para que pudieran hacerlo juntos.

Sería una sentencia privada.

— ¿Cuándo lo harías entonces? ¿Esperarías a matarlo cuando está dormido en su celda en Azkaban, indefenso?—

Ella no dijo nada.

Gawain negó con la cabeza.

—No te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, McKinnon, pero sé que eres mejor que eso—.

Sus labios se curvaron en lo que no era una sonrisa y sus ojos, absurdamente, se llenaron de lágrimas, probablemente, pensó, porque sabía que Gawain no mentía.

Él realmente creía eso.

—No lo creo, señor—.

—Creo que estás equivocado. Los aurores salvan vidas, no se las llevan—. Él la miró suplicante, pero ella no podía encontrarse con sus ojos.

Ella tragó y se quedó mirando el suelo polvoriento.

—Podrías ser una buen Auror, McKinnon—.

Ella le ofreció eso mismo, no una sonrisa, y dio un paso alrededor de él. Con la varita en alto, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo otra vez.

Gawain no dijo nada más y caminó tras ella. La alcanzó antes de que ella hubiera dado unos pasos y miró hacia atrás, como si pudiera decir algo, pero no lo hizo.

Debido a que la estaba mirando, no vio la cosa grande, grumosa y muy polvorienta en su camino y caminó directamente hacia ella.

Cayó con un estrépito y comenzó a gritar.

Marlene lanzó un encantamiento de escudo apresurado, pero nada se le ocurrió.

Se vio obligada a dejarlo caer para poder sujetar las manos sobre las orejas.

— ¡Inmundicia!— La cosa estaba gritando. — ¡Suciedad en la casa de los Black!— Gawain agitó su varita y la cosa con bultos, que parecía ser una pierna de troll después de una inspección más cercana, se desvaneció.

El chillido continuó:

— ¡Intrusos! ¡Sangre de sangre sucia y traidores de sangre, puedo olerlos!—

Marlene tragó, un poco desconcertada; ella era una traidora de sangre, y Gawain había tenido padres muggles.

— ¡Fuera, inmundicia! ¡Kreacher!—

—Somos Aurores—, llamó Gawain, volviendo a ponerse de pie y uniéndose a la búsqueda de los gritos.

— ¡Entonces debes saber que traspasar es ilegal!— La voz de la mujer chilló.

— ¡O al menos ten la decencia de enviar un sangre pura!—

—Ahí—, dijo Gawain, señalando un retrato, enmarcado por cortinas sucias.

—Soy una sangre pura—, dijo Marlene, mirando a Gawain, quien asintió.

—Es McKinnon, ¿verdad?—

—Eh... sí. ¿Y usted Es...—.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Escoria! ¡Asqueroso traidor de sangre! ¡Acostumbrado con ese Potter y su esposa de la sangre sucia, y él! Oh, te recuerdo, envenenando su mente como si estuvieras envenenando mi casa; Tú y ese Potter y ese otro Sangre sucia, b... —

¡CRACK! Una pequeña forma sucia se materializó entre ellos y el retrato.

Gawain lanzó un aturdidor pero movió su varita en el último minuto para que golpeara la pared en lugar de lo que parecía ser un elfo doméstico.

Tenía enormes ojos grises, un gran hocico y estaba vestido solo con un taparrabos gris.

— ¡Kreacher! ¡Saca esta suciedad de mi casa! La casa de mis padres, siempre manchada por estos dos... dos...—.

— Silencio, —dijo Marlene. Los ojos de la mujer se hincharon y la saliva pintada brotó de sus delgados labios.

— ¿¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Cómo se atreve usted usa magia en mí en mi propia casa!? Voy a tener que informó para que los encierren en Azkaban como los residuos que son! Kreacher! Trae tinta y pergamino!— El elfo vaciló y luego se escabulló por el pasillo, levantando polvo mientras avanzaba.

—Vamos—, dijo Gawain, apresurándose tras el elfo.

Marlene no tenía ninguna objeción a nada que la mantuviera alejada del retrato.

La mujer seguía gritando.

Obviamente ella era inmune a los encantamientos de silencio.

Acorralaron al elfo en un estudio polvoriento, donde estaba hurgando en un viejo escritorio.

Levantó la vista cuando entraron, pareciendo asustado.

—No vamos a hacerte daño—, dijo Gawain, agachándose hasta la altura del elfo. —Tenemos algunas preguntas—.

—Qué tipo de preguntas, se pregunta Kreacher—, dijo el elfo, mirándolos cautelosamente.

—Kreacher es un buen elfo y la ama es buena y Kreacher y mi ama no han hecho nada para merecer esta invasión, oh no. La ama siempre dijo eso...—.

—Tu Ama—, dijo Gawain gentilmente. — ¿Es ella la mujer en el retrato?—

—Oh, sí—, dijo el elfo llamado Kreacher.

— ¿Esa es la señora Black? ¿La madre de Sirius Black?—

—Le rompió el corazón, el amo lo hizo—, dijo Kreacher, pareciendo enojado de repente. —El amo Regulus era un buen chico, sabía lo que se debía al nombre de Black. El amo Sirius hizo que la familia se avergonzara con sus malos tratos, huyendo para vivir con traidores de sangre y con Sa...Sa...Sangres sucias—. Se estremeció, como si decir la palabra lo había lastimado y luego gritó:

— ¡Kreacher Malo!—

Antes de que Marlene o Gawain pudieran responder, agarró un pisapapeles polvoriento y comenzó a golpearlo contra el costado de su cabeza calva.

— Accio, —dijo Marlene, antes de que Gawain tuviera la oportunidad.

El pisapapeles salió volando de sus manos y Marlene lo atrapó fácilmente; ella no había sido una Guardiana para nada.

Kreacher le dirigió una mirada maliciosa, pero no captó nada más. Ella volvió a dejarla en el escritorio.

— ¿Vives aquí solo, Kreacher?— Gawain presionó, suavemente.

Kreacher se incorporó.

—Kreacher vive con la ama. Kreacher no está solo—.

—Quiere decir...—. La palabra "gente" murió en la boca de Marlene.

Ella no pensó que eso iba a pasar bien.

—Quiere preguntar si Sirius y Harry han estado aquí—, dijo Marlene.

—¿E-El...amo?— Preguntó Kreacher.

—Eso es correcto—, dijo Gawain.

—Tu amo Sirius. ¿Lo has visto?—

—Kreacher no sabe dónde está el Amo—, dijo Kreacher rotundamente. —Los documentos dicen que el Amo ahora es un asesino. El Amo siempre tuvo ese temperamento, Kreacher recuerda, oh sí. Peligroso, el Amo lo era. Kreacher escuchó que robó al niño Potter. Un mocoso, Kreacher está seguro—.

Marlene miró a Gawain, que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Te importa si buscamos en la casa?— Preguntó Gawain.

Kreacher parecía enojado pero parecía darse cuenta de que no podía detenerlos. Sin embargo, él dobló sus delgados brazos y los fulminó con la mirada.

—Kreacher y su ama Black no tienen nada que ocultar—, dijo con su voz ronca.

—Los Aurores no encontrarán ningún sirviente del Señor Oscuro aquí, oh no—.

Con eso, recogió el pergamino, la pluma y la tinta que había enviado para buscar y salió trotando de la habitación para calmar a su Ama que aún gritaba.

Gawain dejó escapar un gemido y se empujó fuera de la alfombra polvorienta.

—Elfo loco—, murmuró.

Marlene estuvo de acuerdo de todo corazón.

— ¿Crees que está diciendo la verdad?—

— Es Difícil de decir—. Gawain sacudió el polvo de su túnica.

—Si Black ha estado viviendo aquí, miserable como es este lugar—, agregó, mirando el techo de telaraña, —entonces probablemente ordenó al elfo que no dijera nada. También es posible que Kreacher esté diciendo la verdad completa—. Se pasó una mano por la barba otra vez.

— ¿Debemos…?— preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta.

Pasaron casi una hora buscando cualquier rastro de Sirius o Harry, pero no encontraron nada.

Recorrieron todas las habitaciones, cada una de ellas tan polvorienta como la última, y no encontraron nada que sugiriera que alguien hubiera vivido allí durante mucho tiempo.

Gawain incluso había lanzado un hechizo para detectar la actividad mágica que había ocurrido en la casa, pero incluso eso resultó ser una pérdida de tiempo.

— ¿Es posible que escondieran las huellas?— Preguntó Marlene mientras se dirigían a las escaleras. —Sé que se borran los signos de las hojas y sé que hay hechizos para ocultar el uso de la magia, pero ¿hay algún hechizo que pueda esconder la magia?— Gawain pensó por un momento.

—El Encanto Fidelio, podría, supongo. Scrimgeour dijo que Potter lo mencionó cuando estaba bajo el Veritaserum—.

Frunció los labios y sus ojos se congelaron, mostrando lo que pensaba de que Veritaserum se administrara a un niño de nueve años.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Ella gruñó — ¿Cuando?—

—San Mungo en agosto. Cortesía del ministro Fudge, o eso me han dicho—.

Enojada como estaba por eso, lo obligó a bajar.

— ¿Hay alguna forma de verificar si hay un encantamiento de Fidelio activo en un área?—

—Yo diría que tendrías que estar al tanto del Secreto o de lo contrario se perdería el punto—.

— ¿Hay uno aquí?—

— ¿Por qué iba a saber?— preguntó él, luciendo exasperado.

— ¿Experiencia?— ella sugirió.

— ¿Parece este el tipo de lugar que alguien escondería?—

—No a largo plazo—, respondió Gawain.

—Está sucio—.

—Pero, ¿el Encanto Fidelio no lo haría ver de esta manera? ¿Para echarnos del camino?—

—No funciona así. El encantamiento Fidelio es, en los términos más simples posible, muy parecido a un encantamiento de desilusión muy poderoso y ligeramente alterado que solo funcionará en un área en particular. Oculta todos los rastros de la existencia de una persona; no puede verlos, oírlos, olerlos, tocarlos... Se esconde de ellos. No crea disfraces o polvo. —, agregó, mirando al suelo.

— ¿Es posible que una casa esté bajo el encantamiento de Fidelio y no sea invisible?—

—La mayoría de los encantamientos Fidelio se combinan con un hechizo para hacer que el edificio sea invisible para aquellos que no están en el Secreto. Es una precaución adicional—.

—Pero esta casa no es invisible—.

— Lo Es para los muggles, pero no para nosotros—, dijo Gawain.

—Está bien protegida: hay hechizos de aviso y no en el exterior solamente, y las ventanas son de una sola dirección; te dejarán ver, pero no hacia dentro—.

—Pero ninguno de ellos fue levantado por Sirius—, preguntó Marlene abatida.

—La protección es tan compleja que nunca podríamos estar seguros—, dijo Gawain.

—Pero por lo que pude ver, no—.

— ¿Así que no están aquí?—

—Si estuvieran usando un encantamiento de Fidelio, podrían estar a dos pies de distancia y nunca lo sabríamos—.Gawain le dirigió una sonrisa tensa y a Marlene le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que era su idea de una broma.

Ella se echó a reír, una vez, a medias.

—No, no creo que estén aquí. Si alguna vez lo estuvieron, fue hace mucho tiempo.

Pasó un dedo por el polvo de la barandilla e hizo un ruido de desaprobación.

— ¿Así que hemos terminado aquí?—

—Bien y seguramente. Esperemos que los demás nos hayan guardado algo de té.

La casa de Marlene, convenientemente ubicada al lado, se había convertido en una base temporal de Aurores; cuando ella y Gawain habían llegado al Número Doce, otros habían estado examinando los rastros de Aparición de Sirius en la calle, y también la magia que había usado en su interior.

Esperaba que esos Aurores hubieran tenido más suerte que ella y Gawain, pero algo le dijo que era una esperanza inútil.

Descendieron en el último tramo de escaleras en silencio que se rompió en el momento en que llegaron al pasillo otra vez.

—Kreacher les dijo que Kreacher no tenía nada que ocultar—, gruñó el elfo, escabulléndose.

—Sí—, dijo Gawain amablemente.

—Me gustaría agradecerte por tu coop...—.

Marlene no atrapó el resto; La Sra. Black debió haberlos oído hablar, porque sus gritos abusivos comenzaron de nuevo. Esperaba sinceramente que aún quedara té en su casa.

* * *

Como pueden ver hubo tensión y un poco de ternura de parte de Harry y los recuerdos que vio en las fotos de Remus y Remus y Sirius tuvieron un momento merodeador, ahora ¿Qué tendrá a sirius hablando solo? ¿Se estará volviendo loco, o en realidad sí está hablando con alguien? En fin espero sus review chicos nos leemos pronto bye ^^


	26. Asuntos de Familia

**Agradecimientos: **Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a): **MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a): **lavida134

**Título: **Innocent — Inocente

**Summary: **El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado: **Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link: **www. fanfiction s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA: **Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todos los lectores de habla hispana.

* * *

Capítulo XXVI — Asuntos de Familia

* * *

—¡Remus! —Matt exclamó, luciendo preocupado y aliviado a la vez.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde—

—Sirius—, dijo Remus, hundiéndose en la silla más cercana.

—¿Lo encontraste? —Preguntó Dirk, mirando la cara de Remus.

—Lo encontré—, confirmó Remus.

—¿Dónde está Theodora? —Arabella preguntó.

—No está herida, ¿verdad? ¿No en su primer día?

—No se sentía bien, así que la envié a casa—. Los ojos de Remus miraron a Matt cuando lo dijo; Matt había sido un hombre lobo el tiempo suficiente para saber cómo detectar una mentira, pero afortunadamente, no se dio cuenta o lo mencionaría cuando estuvieran solos.

—Estaba cerca de Kings Cross, pensé que podría encontrarte, Dirk, y volveríamos juntos—.

Otra mentira, pero Matt tampoco reaccionó a eso.

—Entonces, en la estación, apareció un niño que se parecía mucho a Harry y un hombre que se parecía mucho a Sirius—.

—¿Alertaste al Ministerio?

—Ya estaban allí—, dijo Remus.

—Pero dado lo que sucedió la última vez, no estaba particularmente interesado en trabajar con ellos—.

Todos sabían sobre el episodio de Scrimgeour y Matt incluso se echó a reír.

—¿Entonces los atrapaste? —Matt preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿Con todos los muggles alrededor? —Remus preguntó con una risa amarga.

—No. Los seguí, sin embargo.

—Estaban comprando boletos de tren cuando Harry dijo algo sobre el baño. Entraron y yo esperé afuera — salió un hombre, pero eso fue todo. Esperé unos minutos, y luego decidí echar un vistazo, pero cuando lo

comprobé, estaba vacío —. La cara de Arabella cayó. Matt, sin embargo, parecía astuto.

—¿Y luego volviste aquí? —Remus asintió y suspiró.

—¿Entonces Theodora dijo que estaba enferma y se fue, minutos antes de que te encontraras con Sirius Black? —Preguntó Dirk.

—¿No creerás que ella lo está ayudando? —jadeó Arabella.

—No—, dijo Remus rotundamente.

—Sin embargo, es un poco sospechoso, ¿no te parece? —Dirk presionó. Arabella asintió con la cabeza.

—Parece una joven encantadora, y podría ser una coincidencia, pero vale la pena investigar, ¿no crees, Remus?

—Si Remus cree que es confiable, probablemente lo sea—, dijo Matt.

—Oh, pero— comenzó Arabella.

—Hablaré con ella sobre eso—, dijo Remus después de un momento.

—Eso sí, ten cuidado—, dijo Arabella.

—Si ella _está _con Sirius Black, podría volverse desagradable—.

Remus luchó por mantener una expresión seria — la idea de una desagradable Nymphadora lo hizo querer reír — y asintió.

Arabella y Dirk parecían calmados.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer por el resto del día, entonces?

—Sirius podría estar en cualquier lugar en este momento— Eso tampoco era una mentira; probablemente estaba tomando una rotonda hacia Remus.

—y con suerte el Ministerio se ha dado cuenta y está haciendo lo que puede—.

Arabella resopló para mostrar lo que pensaba de eso.

—No nos querrán bajo los pies, y si comenzamos a interferir en la búsqueda mágica, Malfoy... bueno, Malfoy tendrá algo que decir al respecto, estoy seguro—.

—Eso es un eufemismo—, murmuró Matt.

Dirk se rio entre dientes.

—Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer? —Preguntó Dirk.

Remus miró su reloj.

—Regresa a donde estabas esta mañana y patrulla hasta las tres. Si no escuchas nada, ve a casa—.

—¿Y mañana?

—Reúnase aquí como siempre—.

—¿Estás bien, Remus? —Arabella preguntó.

—Er... aturdido—, dijo Remus.

—Parece que podrías necesitar un trago—, dijo Matt, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Esa es una buena idea—, dijo Arabella.

—Sin embargo, nada demasiado fuerte. Necesita relajarse, no quedarse dormido.

Matt le sonrió y buscó monedas en su bolsillo.

—¿Ustedes dos se quedan?

—No—, dijo Dirk. —Si estuviera en Kings Cross, podría regresar—. Él saludó y se fue.

Arabella negó con la cabeza y partió con un:

—Cuídalo, Matthew—.

Matt sonrió y caminó hacia el bar, dejando a Remus sentado solo, cautelosamente esperanzado de que todos le hubieran creído, y que Sirius y Harry estuvieran a salvo.

—¿Cerveza de mantequilla? —Preguntó Remus, sonriendo.

—Sí—, dijo Matt. —No es mi culpa Arabella asumió que quise decir whisky de fuego cuando dije "un trago". Tom viene con sándwiches, pero los puse en su cuenta—.

—Gracias—, dijo Remus, sin importarle lo más mínimo; estaba hambriento de sangre.

—¿Entonces encontraste a Sirius? —Remus suspiró y asintió, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

—¿Tuviste miedo?

—Estaba Aterrorizado—, murmuró Remus, — _Por él —_Agrego Remus en su pensamiento

Matt ladeó la cabeza pensativamente.

—No tiene sentido—, dijo finalmente, trazando los lados húmedos de su taza.

—¿Qué?

—Estabas aterrorizado—, dijo Matt, frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso es cierto. Pero…

—¿Pero qué? —Remus preguntó con cuidado. Matt arrugó la nariz.

—Hueles como un bosque, Como barro y savia; Y una persona que no es Theodora. Sin embargo, según tu historia, nunca dejaste Kings Cross, nunca hablaste con ninguno de los Aurores, ni con otras personas.

Remus suspiró y tomó otro trago de cerveza de mantequilla.

—No entiendo por qué mentiste—.

—No mentí—, dijo Remus.

—Por distracción.

Remus, incapaz de discutir con eso, inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Estás enojado? —preguntó.

La expresión de Matt era cerrada, lo cual era inusual para él, y su aroma estaba disimulado.

—No. Simplemente no entiendo—. Remus pensó rápidamente, construyendo una mentira en su mente.

—La persona que puedes oler es…

—Black—, susurró Matt, inclinándose hacia él.

Remus gruñó.

—¿Qué? No— Matt frunció el ceño y levantó una mano.

—Yo…—

—Por favor, solo déjame hablar—.

Remus respiró hondo, incapaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Está bien—, dijo con cautela.

—Sé a qué huele Potter, Harry, desde que dejé un cambio de túnica en San Mungo para ti.

Remus no dijo nada.

—Y luego, escapó. Black lo alejó con sus poderes malvados, o lo que sea que dijo "_el_ _Profeta"_. También según "_el_ _Profeta"_, ninguno de ellos ha sido visto desde entonces.

—Sirius siempre ha sido astuto—, murmuró Remus.

—No es lo suficientemente astuto, aparentemente—, dijo Matt en voz baja, —porque desde San Mungo, has olido a Harry y a alguien más, y apostaría mi magia a que es Sirius Black—.

Remus no sabía qué decir. Abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces.

—Yo…— intentó, pero justo entonces, Tom apareció y colocó un plato de sándwiches entre ellos.

Luego, les dio una sonrisa alegre y volvió al bar, pero las palabras de Remus se habían ido. Una mirada al plato le indicó que también su apetito.

—Está bien—, dijo Matt, sonriendo.

Remus parpadeó, atónito al ver lo que parecía ser una sonrisa genuina en su rostro. Él también olía genuino.

—Sé mejor que nadie que a veces las cosas son complicadas. Me imagino que, si hubiera necesitado saberlo, ya me lo habrías dicho.

—¿Cuándo… cuándo creciste? —Preguntó Remus. El Matt que había visto crecer siempre había sido fácil, pero también odiaba ser excluido incluso de las cosas más triviales.

—¿Por qué no estás ... bueno, exigiendo una explicación?

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —Matt preguntó, sonriendo.

—No particularmente, no—, admitió Remus, todavía aturdido.

—Pensé tanto. —Matt se rió de la expresión de la cara de Remus.

—Mira, odiaste a Black. Lo olía, cada vez que se mencionaba su nombre. Era como si el aire se incendiara. Se incendió, Remus. Ni siquiera tuve que _tratar _de oler, sabes qué dolor es porque fue muy abrumador. Sé que eres un mentiroso razonable, pero ni siquiera podrías haberlo fingido—.

—¿Y? —Remus preguntó cansado.

—Se ha ido. Hablo de Black y si no estoy buscando un olor, no encuentro nada. Si lo hago, hueles... contento.

—No sé lo que te dijo, y yo no te pido una explicación, pero obviamente las cosas no son como parecen ser. Si le crees... bueno... te creo. Quiero decir, estás vivo, ¿no? —

—Lo estoy, —dijo Remus, riéndose entre dientes.

—Lo bueno también—, agregó Matt.

—Me he encariñado bastante con los años. Eres como el tío que nunca tuve, no es que hubiera querido al tío que podría haber tenido—, agregó apresuradamente.

Remus, que había conocido a Evan Rosier, tuvo que aceptar su argumento.

—eres mucho mejor—. Remus sonrió y buscó un sándwich.

—Gracias—, dijo. Matt sonrió y tomó uno del plato también. —¿Entonces que estás haciendo aquí?

Remus parpadeó ante la extraña pregunta.

—Estoy almorzando con un amigo mío inquietantemente perceptivo—.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir. Quiero decir, ¿por qué sigues molestándote con Malfoy? Si yo fuera tú, me habría ido tan pronto como pudiera. Quiero decir, ¿por qué perder el tiempo buscando a alguien que sabes cómo…

—¿encontrar?

—¿Y entregarme? —Remus preguntó con ironía. —Si hubiera dejado de buscar a Harry después de que él escapara sospechosamente de San Mungo, Malfoy habría sospechado que estaba involucrado—.

—Sin embargo, no estaría equivocado, ¿verdad? —Matt preguntó con una sonrisa malvada.

—Estoy seguro de que no sé de qué estás hablando—, dijo Remus con dignidad.

No pudo evitar guiñar un ojo, sin embargo.

Matt se echó a reír, y Remus sintió que su corazón se aliviaba; Dumbledore y Matt eran los dos que había sido más difícil, moral y literalmente, para él mentir sobre todo esto.

Tener uno que conozca la verdad, o algo de ella, y no condenarlo por eso, fue, bueno, maravilloso.

—Pero, ya ves por qué no puedo dejarlo—.

Matt asintió pensativo.

—¿Así que solo actuarás?

—No del todo—, dijo Remus con una pequeña sonrisa.—Está planeando reemplazarme—.

—¿¡Qué!?—

—Para eso está Theodora aquí—. Matt se atragantó con su bocado de cerveza de mantequilla y le indicó a Remus que continuara.

—Malfoy la preparó para tomar mi lugar, después de que le enseñe lo suficiente como para hacerlo, por supuesto—.

—¿Y él te contó todo esto? —Matt preguntó dudoso.

—No. Ella lo hizo—.

— _¿Qué? _—

—Es una buena chica—, dijo Remus, encogiéndose de hombros.

Matt sacudió la cabeza.

—Aparentemente. Maldita sea, ¿cuándo se complicaron las cosas?

—Podemos agradecerle a nuestro _amigo _mutuo por eso—, dijo Remus sarcásticamente, levantando su bebida. La taza de Matt chocó contra la suya.

—Que el horrible Greyback se pudra en el infierno—.

Ambos bebieron.

—Hablando de Greyback—, dijo Remus, tragando un bocado de su almuerzo.

—Me voy después de Navidad—.

—Yo igual. ¿Hasta febrero de nuevo?

—¿Crees que puedes soportar dos meses? —Preguntó Remus, observando a Matt por su reacción.

—Sí, creo. ¿Crees que vale la pena preguntarle a Debbie?

—Te iba a preguntar lo mismo—.

Ambos suspiraron.

—No estoy esperando esa conversación—, dijo Matt con pesar.

—No tengo ganas de explicarle a Malfoy dónde se fue la mitad de su equipo de búsqueda—.

—Si logra que Tock esté a la altura, podemos fingir que es un efecto secundario de que lo despidan—.

Remus escondió ese pensamiento para considerarlo.

Matt se bebió lo último de su cerveza de mantequilla y se levantó.

—Bueno, me voy a patrullar. ¿Dónde debería mirar?

Remus sonrió.

—Donde quieras—.

* * *

—¿Entonces disfrutaste París? —Tonks apretó los dientes.

—París—, dijo rotundamente. —Si.

—¿Qué fue lo que tu mentor te hizo hacer? Él no dijo—. Keith le sonrió desde detrás de su menú y ella lo devolvió, aunque se sintió un poco forzado.

—Sí—, dijo sombríamente, —está un poco obsesionado con el secreto—.

También se lo había dicho a Moody cuando hablaron antes.

Gritar podría ser una palabra más precisa, en realidad; había estado bastante descontento con ella por terminar con el encanto de su Sidekick antes de que terminara de hablar y su temperamento respondiera de la misma manera.

—Y... erm... me hizo investigar una Veela—.

—¿Una Veela? ¿No debería dejarle eso al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas?

—Bueno, más o menos, supongo. Había un tipo de Relaciones Veela conmigo, y una mujer del Ministerio francés—

—Probablemente sea bueno que estuvieras en París—.

—¿Por qué?

— _El Profeta _de la tardedijo que Black fue visto en Londres a la hora del almuerzo.

—Lo sé—, gruñó ella. Ella todavía estaba furiosa por eso. —¿Cuál es tu punto?

—Estabas lejos de Black—.

—Lo sé—, dijo de nuevo. El flequillo que llevaba esta noche se puso rojo.

—¿Cómo es eso algo bueno?

—Bueno—, dijo Keith, dándole una mirada cautelosa a su cabello, —significa que estabas a salvo—.

—También significa que me perdí la oportunidad de atraparlo—, dijo, su irritación en Moody de regreso.

—Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho—, dijo Keith suavemente. —No te quiero en peligro—.

—Eso es dulce—, dijo Tonks, ofreciéndole una sonrisa adecuada esta vez, —pero poco realista. Soy una Auror. Estoy obligada a hacer algo peligroso tarde o temprano—.

—Pero tendrás otras personas contigo, ¿verdad? ¿Personas que cuidarán de ti?

—Tendré gente para ayudarme—, dijo. —Pero no necesito niñeras. Puedo cuidarme sola—.

—Eres nuevo en ser una Auror—, dijo Keith lentamente. —Casi no sabes nada en comparación con el resto de ellos—.

—Entonces, según esa lógica, casi no sabes nada de Batear porque no eres un jugador profesional de Quidditch—, espetó.

Keith se erizó.

—¡He tenido experiencia! Yo…—

—¿Y yo no la he tenido? Me metí en muchos duelos en la escuela, ¿recuerdas? —

Keith se reclinó en su silla, luciendo atónito.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella irritada.

—Esta es nuestra primera pelea—, dijo en voz baja.

_No, no es ... Oh. Tal vez él quiere decir... ¿como una pareja? _Ese fue un pensamiento extraño. Tonks suspiró.

—No es una pelea—, dijo. —Soy yo gruñendo porque he tenido un largo día—.

Keith extendió la mano para tomar su mano y le dio un apretón.

—Lo siento—, dijo en voz baja.

—Está bien—, dijo, y luego pareció preocupado.

—Pero— no estás enojada conmigo, ¿verdad?

—No—, dijo ella. —Estamos bien.

—Bien—, dijo Keith, pareciendo aliviado. Él sostuvo su mano y alcanzó su menú con la otra. —¿Qué quieres comer?

—No sé. —Cogió su propio menú, lo examinó brevemente y luego lo dejó.

—Solo una hamburguesa, creo—.

Keith hizo señas a alguien para que tomara sus órdenes: tenía pescado y papas fritas y ambos pidieron cervezas de mantequilla, y luego el camarero se fue, dejando a Tonks pensando en qué tan simple, y en su opinión, más agradable, era este lugar al de Madame Puddifoot, donde habían estado cuatro veces en total ahora; no había rastros de papel tapiz rosa enfermizo o almohadas de encaje en los asientos. No había un corazón a la vista, y lo mejor de todo era la falta de esos estúpidos querubines y su confeti.

—¿Nymphadora? —Keith llamó. —Nynpha…—

—Sabes que prefiero Tonks—, dijo, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó. —No creo que lo hayas dicho nunca.

—Porque Nymphadora es un nombre estúpido.

—Creo que es lindo—.

Tonks suspiró.

—Tú y mamá se llevarán maravillosamente bien—.

—¿Tú crees? —Preguntó Keith, luciendo nervioso de repente. —¿Qué hay de tu papá?

—Papá se lleva bien con todos—.

—¿Cuál es su trabajo? Él tampoco es un Auror, ¿verdad? —Parecía ciertamente aterrorizado ante la idea.

—Relaciones Muggles en el Ministerio—, dijo Tonks, ocultando una sonrisa.

—Y también trabaja en una estación de televisión muggle.

—Entonces, ¿le gustan los muggles? —

—Es hijo de muggles—, dijo Tonks encogiéndose de hombros.

—Toda su familia, aparte de mí y mamá, son muggles, así que sí, a él le gustan—.

—Entonces todos tus parientes…—

—Son muggles. Al menos del lado de papá. Del lado de mamá son... er... sangre pura. No los vemos mucho—.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No te llevas bien?

—No—, dijo Tonks sin rodeos.

Keith le apretó la mano.

—¿Qué hay de tu familia? —Si Keith se dio cuenta de que estaba alejando la conversación de los parientes de su madre, no dijo nada.

—No son nada especial—, dijo. —Mamá solía ser una sanadora, pero dejó de trabajar cuando yo nací. Papá está con la fábrica de Cleansweep, él hace escobas. Ambos eran hijos únicos, así que no tengo primos, pero veo mucho a mis abuelos; son todos mágicos.

La conversación terminó después de eso, pero no fue tan malo, porque llegaron sus alimentos y bebidas. Keith mostró todos los indicios de querer seguir tomados de la mano, pero tuvo que darse por vencido cuando era demasiado difícil de comer.

Ambos se rieron de eso y luego comenzaron a hablar sobre la historia de citas; Tonks había recordado a un niño de su escuela primaria muggle y se habían sentado a almorzar todos los días durante una semana antes de que decidiera comer con Ashley White.

Keith, como sabía Tonks, había salido con Dawn Carter durante tres meses en quinto año antes de decidir seguir siendo amigos.

Keith se rió de la idea de Tonks en una escuela primaria muggle y las historias de eso los entretuvieron a ambos durante el postre.

—Nunca fui a una de esas escuelas de primates—, dijo una vez que ella terminó de contarle una historia sobre el momento en que tropezó y atropelló a otras tres personas en su ceremonia de graduación de la escuela primaria.

—Primaria—, corrigió Tonks, sonriendo.

—Sí, esos. Mamá me enseñó desde casa y luego, cuando Alfred se mudó al lado, tuve lecciones con él. Mi mamá y su mamá compartieron la enseñanza—.

—No es de extrañar que ustedes dos estuvieran tan cerca—, dijo Tonks. Keith se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo está Alfred, por cierto?

—Ocupado. Entró en su Departamento para Niños Mágicos o lo que sea, así que ha estado aprendiendo a moverse. Me sorprende que no lo hayas visto en ningún lado, ya que ambos están en el Ministerio—.

—El Ministerio es un gran lugar—, dijo Tonks. —Y generalmente estoy tomando lecciones en el Departamento de Aurores, o no estoy allí en absoluto—.

—Cierto—. Keith se asomó cuando sus platos fueron convocados desde la cocina. —¿Has sabido de alguien más desde la escuela?—

—Bueno, por supuesto—, dijo Tonks, haciendo que Keith sonriera.

—Y he visto a Charlie y Tom, pero no desde que almorzamos antes de mis exámenes de Auror. Creo que cenaré con ellos mañana por la noche—.

—Quería verte mañana—, dijo Keith, luciendo molesto.

—Haremos algo otra noche—, le aseguró.

—¿Todavía se van a ir?

—No lo he escuchado, los dos no tienen _esperanza _cuando se trata de mantenerse en contacto—.

—Tú tampoco eres la mejor—, dijo, levantando una ceja. —Todavía estoy esperando que regreses a Helga—. Helga era la lechuza de Keith, quien hizo, si Tonks tenía que adivinar, al menos cuatro viajes a su casa cada día.

—Ya estaba en la cama cuando ella vino—, suspiró Tonks.

—¿Seguramente la viste esta mañana, sin embargo?

—Sí, pero tuve que irme temprano. Estaba planeando volver a escribir esta noche—.

—Pensé que algo podría haber sucedido—. Tonks no dijo nada. Keith miró su reloj.

—¿Estás listo para ir? ¿Pensé que podríamos volver al tuyo?

—¿Mi casa?

—Sí. Me gustaría conocer a tu mamá y tu papá—. Tonks estaba un poco sorprendida.

—Si eso está bien, por supuesto—

—Eso debería estar bien—, dijo, parpadeando. —Sí. Er ... solo pagaremos y nos iremos, ¿entonces?

—Pagaré—, corrigió.

—Keith—

—Estoy siendo educado—, insistió. —Solo di gracias—.

—Gracias—, dijo ella. —Pero estoy ganando mucho como aprendiz. La próxima vez quiero pagar. Por los dos—.

—Sabes que no te dejaré—.

—La próxima vez—, prometió, poniéndose de pie. Desafortunadamente, se tropezó con su túnica y cayó de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Bien—, dijo ella, levantándose de nuevo. —Completamente bien, simplemente soy torpe—.

Era un pequeño precio a pagar, realmente, por su capacidad de cambiar la altura y el peso en cualquier momento. De hecho, pensó que lo hizo bastante bien manteniéndose erguida para una chica que tenía piernas de diferentes longitudes todos los días.

—Por cierto, me gusta tu flequillo—, dijo. —Se ve bien—. Tonks lo miró, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de tema.

—Gracias—, dijo con incertidumbre. —Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

—Si—. Keith dejó un puñado de monedas en su mesa (Tonks frunció el ceño) y salieron a la calle fría.

Tonks siempre había pensado que El Callejón Diagon era espeluznante por la noche y esta noche no era diferente; estaba oscuro, con solo unas pocas lámparas encendidas, silencioso, ya que todos los compradores se habían ido a casa, y los grandes letreros, que generalmente eran tan coloridos durante el día, dejaban largas y puntiagudas sombras en el suelo empedrado.

—Es raro, ¿no? Misterioso—, dijo, sacando los guantes del bolsillo. Keith hizo una pausa, a mitad de ponerse la bufanda, y sonrió.

—Te protegeré—, dijo. Tonks puso los ojos en blanco, sin molestarse en decir nada. —En realidad no tienes miedo, ¿verdad? — preguntó esperanzado.

—No—, dijo ella, divertida. —¿Por qué?

—Solo pensé que podría ser una buena excusa para tomar tu mano—, murmuró, sonrojándose.

—¿Por qué necesitas una excusa? —Tonks preguntó, extendiendo la mano para agarrar su mano enguantada.

Él sonrió.

Tonks dudó y luego siguió adelante con su siguiente oración, imaginando que, sin importar lo que dijera, ella sabría dónde estaban parados.

—Quiero decir, estamos saliendo, ¿no?

—Sí—, dijo Keith asintiendo.

— _No hay posibilidad de que esto arruine nuestra amistad, entonces_,— pensó; esa era la única razón por la que había dejado de decirlo durante tanto tiempo, de lo contrario lo habría dicho semanas atrás.

—Me gustas bastante, ya sabes—, continuó.

Extraño, que su cabello permaneciera rubio ahora, cuando acababa de decir algo así, sin embargo, se volvió rosa brillante si tropezaba o le gritaba a Moody.

—Realmente me gustas también—, dijo.

Se miraron por un momento y luego Keith se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia otro lado.

—Entonces ... er ... ¿deberíamos irnos?

—Sí—, dijo Tonks, mirando al suelo para ocultar su sonrisa. —¿Quieres aparecerte?

—No, me pone enfermo—, admitió.

—Sé dónde está. Yo… tú ... er ... ¿solo quieres vernos allí?

—Si eso es lo mejor para ti, seguro—, dijo. Keith asintió con la cabeza.

Tonks, por impulso, se inclinó y lo besó. Comenzó y levantó la vista, sorprendido.

—Te veo en un minuto—, dijo ella, sonriendo y luego, antes de que él pudiera hacer algo más que mirarla, se desapareció en el acto.

* * *

Apareció en su jardín delantero: su madre estaría muy contenta de que no hubiera entrado directamente en la casa, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello probablemente de un color similar. Salió del macizo de flores de su madre, eso no le agradaría tanto a su madre, y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Acababa de llamar cuando apareció un nervioso Keith.

—Hola—, dijo.

—Hola—, respondió ella, sonriendo.

La puerta se abrió y apareció papá, que parecía confundido. Probablemente fue su uso de la puerta principal lo que lo confundió.

—¿Dora? —Sus ojos se posaron en Keith y sonrió cortésmente.

—Hola papá—, dijo ella. —Este es Keith.

—Hola—, dijo Keith, luciendo nervioso.

—Encantado de conocerlo.

su Padre le ofreció la mano y Keith la estrechó.

—Igualmente. Hufflepuff, ¿verdad?

—Sí señor.

—Nada de eso. Ted está bien. Yo también estuve en Hufflepuff.

—¿Quién es? —Esa era mamá, que miraba desde la sala de estar. Vio a Keith ante Tonks y salió para presentarse.

—Andrómeda Tonks—, dijo, tendiéndole la mano. Keith lo sacudió y mamá se volvió hacia Tonks, sonriendo; a pesar de haber estado fuera de los círculos de sangre pura durante muchos años, mamá había conservado algunas de sus sutilezas y probablemente había esperado que Keith le besara la mano; le había dicho a Tonks

una vez, años atrás, que ese era el saludo tradicional para una bruja y un mago quien nunca se habían conocido.

—Mucho gusto, Sra. Tonks—. A diferencia de papá, mamá no le pidió que la llamara por su primer nombre.

—Un placer. Debo decir que ya es hora; he estado pidiendo a Nymphadora que te traiga por semanas.

—¿De Verdad? —Preguntó Keith, mirando a Nymphadora de reojo.

Ella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, me alegra finalmente estar aquí.

—¿Realmente vamos a quedarnos aquí en la puerta? —Preguntó Tonks.

—Vamos adentro, ¿no?

—Por supuesto—, dijo mamá, retrocediendo para dejarlos entrar.

—¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento, querida?

—Interesante—, dijo Tonks.

—Yo ... er ... fui a París.

—¿París? —Papá hizo eco.

—¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín estabas haciendo allí?

—Un desastre con un Veela—, suspiró Tonks.

—Mientras tanto, Sirius fue visto en Londres y todos los Aurores fueron llamados a salir de la oficina para buscarlo.

—¿Dónde estabas en París? —Mamá preguntó con curiosidad.

—Er ...—

Mamá chasqueó la lengua.

—No importa qué ojos uses, no ves nada, ¿verdad?

—Yo uso mis ojos! —dijo a la defensiva.

—Vigilancia constante y todo eso. ¿Sabes lo que vi?

—¿Qué? —Papá y Keith preguntaron juntos.

—Un perro rosado—, dijo Tonks. —Fue brillante. Como mi alma gemela animal

—¿Té, alguien? —Preguntó mamá, sonando cansada de repente.

—Sí, si lo está haciendo—, dijo Keith.

—Voy a tomar uno, Dromeda—, dijo papá.

—No, gracias—, dijo Tonks alegremente. Agarró el brazo de Keith.

—Mientras mamá lo prepara, te mostraré la casa—.

Ella lo condujo por el pasillo, señalando las puertas en el camino.

—Esa es la sala de estar ... el baño ... la cocina está justo allí ... ese es el estudio de mamá ... el segundo baño ... la habitación de mamá y papá ... mi habitación ... la habitación libre ... y esa puerta sale al jardín de papá—.

Un fuerte aullido siguió a sus últimas palabras.

—¿Ese es tu gato? —preguntó Keith, quien había conocido a Canis en la escuela. Tonks golpeó la puerta con su

varita para abrirla y la abrió. Canis trotó hacia adelante, con la cola en el aire y luego se detuvo. Sus ojos se

oscurecieron y sus orejas se doblaron hacia atrás mientras él y Tonks se miraban el uno al otro. Siseó, como era de esperar, y se deslizó hacia adelante, sin apenas mirar a Keith cuando los pasó.

—Ha estado más malhumorado de lo habitual últimamente—, dijo Tonks, mirando tras él; Canis había llegado a la cocina y los utensilios de mamá estaban repicando.

—¿Crees que extraña la escuela?

—No lo sé. Probablemente extraña poder deambular donde quiera. Creo que extraña a Charlie. Y probablemente Hagrid y Filch—.

—¿Filch? —Keith preguntó con incredulidad.

Tonks se encogió de hombros.

—Al hombre le gustan los gatos desagradables y a los gatos desagradables personas como él.

—¡Nymphadora! ¡Lleva a Keith a tomar el té!

—Si ella me llama así una vez más—, murmuró Tonks por lo bajo, —lo juro por Merlín que…

—¿Hmm? —Dijo Keith.

—Nada—, suspiró ella. —Por Aquí—.

* * *

_Las luces están encendidas. Esa es una buena señal, ¿verdad?_

Canuto rondaba hacia adelante, escuchando atentamente. Escuchó la tensa risa de Remus, seguido de un pequeño ruido de diversión de Harry. No había otros olores ni otras voces, por lo que Canuto pensó que era seguro entrar.

Ladró una vez, sabiendo que Remus lo escucharía, y luego se adelantó para rascar la puerta principal. Hubo pasos dentro y luego la puerta se abrió lentamente. Ojos marrones se asomaron. Canuto metió la cabeza por el hueco y se puso de pie sobre dos piernas, como lo haría Sirius, y le hizo un saludo.

—Ya era hora—, murmuró Remus, pero él estaba sonriendo y el alivio venía de él en oleadas.

Se hizo a un lado y Canuto se dejó caer al suelo y entró.

Los pasos fueron la única advertencia que tuvo, antes de que dos brazos lo agarraran por el cuello y una masa con forma de Harry chocara con él con toda su fuerza.

—¡Lo siento! Nunca pensé— yo solo— ¡Es mi culpa! Todo es mi…

_¿Su culpa? ¿Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, llegó a eso? _Canuto sacudió la cabeza, quejándose de que no estaba de acuerdo y lamió la cara de su ahijado.

Incluso levantó una pata para acariciar torpemente la espalda de Harry: los abrazos no eran exactamente fáciles de devolver como perro.

Finalmente, Harry lo soltó y Canuto volvió a convertirse en Sirius.

Una sombra floreció en su mente, era la Poción del Dementor, pero la apartó. Harry lo miró fijamente, con los ojos enormes y reflejados hacia el fuego, sorprendiendo a Hedwig, que se había encaramado en la repisa de la chimenea. En su lugar, quería sentarse en el respaldo de una de las sillas de la cocina y les dirigió una mirada de desaprobación.

_Me tiene miedo_, una voz que sonaba un poco como la de él susurró.

_Cállate, _espetó Sirius, sabiendo que era la poción lo que lo había hecho pensar eso. _Probablemente sea una buena razón. _

—¿Harry?— Sirius preguntó.

—Magia—, dijo Harry, retrocediendo hacia la repisa de la chimenea. Sus ojos se posaron en el pequeño tazón de polvo Floo que Remus mantenía allí.

—¡Tú solo… el rastro!

_Te lo dije_, Sirius le dijo a la voz.

—Relájate, chico. No lo activará—.

—¿Estás seguro? —Pregunto Harry. Echó un vistazo a la puerta principal como si esperara que los Aurores entraran en cualquier momento.

—Positivo—, prometió Sirius. —Es magia indetectable, por eso se supone que debes registrarte—.

—De lo contrario, Los Animagos podría hacer cosas estúpidas y peligrosas, como correr con hombres lobo—, dijo Remus sombríamente. Sirius hizo una mueca y se sentó en el sofá, fingiendo no ver el guiño que Remus le dio a Harry.

—Lo siento—, dijo Harry, mirando al suelo.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Sirius, intercambiando una mirada confundida con Remus.

—Te dije que te fueras temprano. Si no hubiera…—

—Me hubiera ido de todos modos—, le dijo Sirius. Los labios de Remus se adelgazaron, pero parecía estar luchando contra una sonrisa.

_Sí, _la voz estuvo de acuerdo. _Porque eres estúpido, egoísta_

—Cállate—. Harry lo miró de manera extraña.

—Lo siento. No me obligaste a ir a ninguna parte, chico. Lo hice todo por mi cuenta—. Harry abrió la boca para discutir, pero Sirius levantó una mano. —No quiero saber nada más al respecto. No es tu culpa y estamos a salvo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien—, estuvo de acuerdo Harry, sin mucha convicción. Le dio a Sirius una mirada más cautelosa y luego se sentó a su lado.

—Bien hecho por llegar aquí, por cierto—, agregó Remus. Harry le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Cómo fueron las cosas después de que nos separamos? —Sirius le preguntó a Remus.

—¿Te creyeron? —La expresión sombría de Remus no fue falsa esta vez.

—Nymphadora y Debbie no estaban allí y Dirk y Arabella cayeron en la trampa, pero Matt lo sabe—.

—Explícate—, gruñó Sirius, con el miedo punzante en el pecho. _Te ha traicionado_, murmuró la voz. —Ahora—.

—Podía olerlo—, suspiró Remus, sentándose en el sofá frente a donde estaban Sirius y Harry.

—No conoce detalles—, agregó apresuradamente.

—Solo que estamos en contacto y que obviamente no eres un malvado Mortífago que está entrenando a Harry para reemplazar a Voldemort.

Sirius arrugó la nariz.

—Él no ira corriendo al _Profeta _ni nada.

—¿Quién es él?

—Matthew Rosier—. Sirius se puso rígido.

—¿Alguna relación con Evan?

—Sobrino—, respondió Remus de manera uniforme.

Se puso de pie y recuperó una fotografía de sí mismo y de un niño más joven que se parecía mucho a Evan Rosier, aunque Sirius no creía que Rosier hubiera sonreído tan sinceramente.

Notó otras diferencias más pequeñas, como la nariz y la mandíbula del niño, y el hecho de que llevaba ropa muggle.

Sirius supuso que era un poco como comparar a Andy y Bella.

—Sin embargo, nunca se conocieron—, continuó Remus. —El Padre de Matt era un traidor de sangre y Matt fue mordido por Greyback como castigo.

—Espera—, dijo Sirius, reconociendo la cara; había sido más joven la última vez que lo había visto. —¿Es el chico hombre lobo que enseñaste ¿El que no fue a Hogwarts?

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

Sirius hizo una pausa para pensar. Lógicamente, sabía que el niño probablemente ya no era un niño, al igual que Nymphadora y Harry no se habían quedado como los niños que habían sido antes de Azkaban, pero aún sentía que tenía que preguntar.

—¿Cuantos años tiene el ahora?

—Diecinueve.

Sirius dejó la fotografía y trató de no mostrar cuánto esa respuesta lo sacudió; a veces, pensaba que le había ido bien recuperándose de los efectos de Azkaban.

Todavía estaba delgado, pero al menos estaba sano, su rostro ya no era ceroso ni amarillo, y Harry, simplemente por estar allí, fue capaz de proporcionar compañía y distracción en los malos días de Sirius, esos eran cada vez más y más. aparte.

Otras veces, como ahora, se le recordó abruptamente que, mientras su mundo se había detenido mientras estaba en prisión, el mundo exterior había continuado a su ritmo habitual.

—¿Quién es Greyback? —Pregunto Harry.

Sirius se preguntó si le había pedido que lo distrajera, o si era realmente curioso. Pensó que podrían ser las dos cosas.

—Lo mencionaste a Snape—, dijo, mirando a Canuto, —y estabas hablando de él en la cocina el otro día—.

—Greyback es un hombre lobo, Harry—, dijo Remus. —Posiblemente el más salvaje vivo hoy. Él fue quien me atacó cuando era joven. Al principio pensé que era un accidente, que había perdido el control. Más tarde, supe que lo había hecho para castigar a mi Padre. Mi Padre estaba muy arriba en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, ya ves, y Greyback quería que aprobara una ley...

—¿Qué ley? —Pregunto Harry. _Y ahí está la paciencia de Lily_, pensó Sirius con cariño.

—Estaba llegando a eso—, dijo Remus, sonriendo; Sirius pensó que podría estar pensando lo mismo. Harry se sonrojó.

—Una ley que le otorga la custodia instantánea de hombres lobo menores de edad. Mi Padre se negó, por todo lo que hizo; Greyback muerde a los niños de todos modos y cuando sus Padres no pueden manejar la licantropía, Greyback se los lleva y los cría en sus campamentos, para Odiar y temer a los magos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque con suficientes hombres lobo siguiéndolo, podría derrocar a la población mágica, o eso cree.

—Derrocamiento… Él… ¿Por qué? —Harry parecía estar luchando por entender.

—No has estado en el mundo mágico lo suficiente como para apreciar cuán profundamente se ejecutan algunos de los prejuicios—, le dijo Remus a Harry suavemente.

—Mi especie, los hombres lobo, son odiados y temidos. Algo de eso se puede culpar a Greyback y sus seguidores, pero gran parte de eso existía mucho antes de su tiempo.

Harry, notó Sirius, todavía parecía en blanco.

Remus miró a Sirius, quien le indicó que continuara y suspiró.

—Greyback pensó que los hombres lobo eran tratados injustamente y que se debería hacer algo al respecto. Curiosamente, comenzó con la idea correcta, aunque eso es lo más correcto que nunca; pensó, si infectaba a un puñado de personas, que él podría obligar al mundo mágico a ver que nuestras dos especies no son tan diferentes.

—Tenemos, como dijiste el otro día, Harry, "un pequeño problema" cada mes, pero somos humanos el resto del tiempo. Pensó que, si creaba nuevos hombres lobo, podrían dar fe de eso. Algunos lo hicieron, otros lo odiaron por lo que les había hecho.

—Desde el principio, lo hizo por el camino equivocado, por supuesto, pero cuando intentó morder al ministro de la época, un hombre llamado Nobby Leach, todo el progreso que pudo haber logrado se perdió. Pasó un mes en Azkaban, después de todo, nunca lastimó al ministro, y cuando fue liberado, había cambiado. No era una falta de comprensión el problema, sino las personas mismas —.

—¿Dónde en el nombre de Merlín escuchaste eso? —Sirius exigió.

—El campamento—, suspiró Remus. —Uno de los hombres allí es la primera víctima de Greyback. Es una locura absoluta, siempre habla de cómo su pobre "Padre" se vio obligado a pasar un mes en Azkaban—.

—Un mes—, dijo Sirius, bastante amargo. —Sí, pobre jodido Greyback.

Remus sonrió sin humor y Harry estaba pálido.

—¿Qué pasó después? —Harry susurró, acercándose un poco más a Sirius cuando le preguntó.

Sirius extendió la mano y lo rodeó con un brazo y el suave calor del suéter de Harry ayudó a ahuyentar parte de su irritación.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de con quién estaba irritado, aunque sospechaba que podría ser un efecto de la Poción de Dementor.

—Greyback comenzó a construir su ejército—, dijo Remus. —Cuando apareció Voldemort, ofreció a las víctimas de Greyback a cambio de servicio…—

—¿Servicio?

—Para mantener a sus seguidores y sus enemigos en línea. La gente tenía miedo de Greyback y el miedo, desafortunadamente, es un gran motivador. Pocas personas estaban preparadas para desafiar a Voldemort porque temían que él pusiera a Greyback en sus familias. Sus seguidores eran extremadamente leales porque aquellos que no lo estaban, estaban en riesgo de lo mismo.

—¿Cómo es que a Greyback le gustaba Voldemort?

—Protección, parcialmente, pero…—

—Comida gratis, —murmuró Sirius, arrugando la nariz.

Remus torció la boca.

—Efectivamente. La otra razón es que sus objetivos estaban alineados. Gracias a Merlín, nunca llegó a esta etapa, pero _si _Voldemort hubiera ganado, me habría interesado morbosamente ver cuánto tiempo habría durado la "paz"; Greyback habría tenido que morder a Voldemort en el momento en que su ... apoyo ... dejará de ser útil, y Voldemort se habría vuelto a Greyback a la primera señal de traición.

Harry se estremeció contra el costado de Sirius.

—Lo… —Harry se mordió el labio, vacilando y luego avanzó. —El campamento del que hablaste ... ¿Lo hiciste... Cuando no estabas en Hogwarts, eras...?

—Me quedé con mis Padres, en esta cabaña, en realidad—.

Harry se crispó, aparentemente sorprendido, y volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

—Eran... casi tan comprensivos como cualquiera. Mi madre era una sanadora y me cuidó, y mi Padre, como mencioné, trabajó en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas y tuvo acceso a mucha información sobre hombres lobo. Estaba en contacto con varias brujas y magos que estaban desarrollando curas —. Remus se rio entre dientes.

—La cantidad de cosas que me hizo probar a lo largo de los años...

Sirius se rascó la cicatriz en el cuello. Remus captó el movimiento e hizo una mueca.

—¿Alguno de ellos funcionó?

—Ninguna de las curas. Sin embargo, hay una opción, llamada Matalobos…—

—Yo sé de uno, —dijo Harry. Sirius se le quedó mirando. _Él _ni siquiera sabía acerca de eso, pero sabía que un hombre llamado Belby había estado trabajando en una opción con ese nombre.

—Un tipo lo hizo para su esposa para poder concentrarse en las lunas llenas —. Sirius y Remus compartieron una mirada sorprendida pero impresionada.

—¿Cómo…? —Sirius preguntó.

—Sabía que Lunático no era un animago, así que estaba buscando otras cosas que pudieran convertirlo en un lobo—, dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Las pociones parecían una suposición justa. Quiero decir, puedes hacer que el cabello de alguien cambie de color, entonces ¿por qué no el resto de ellas? Era la única poción bajo "lobo"—.

—Entonces Belby finalmente lo resolvió, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Sirius; había estado presente en algunas de las pruebas no tan exitosas.

—Lo hizo—, confirmó Remus. —Es ridículamente caro y es complicado, pero funciona. Me imagino que es similar a ser un animago, pero como no soy un animago, no puedo estar seguro.

—Tengo el dinero—, dijo Sirius de inmediato.

_Entonces tienes que comprar a tus amigos, ¿verdad?_

—Sirius…

_No te estoy escuchando._

—Lunático, no estarías protestando si hubieras visto cuánto tengo.

—No lo harías—, estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

—Tenerlo cerca tiene el mismo efecto de todos modos—, dijo Remus.

—Aunque, podría ser diferente esta vez sí estoy enojado por James en lugar de estar molesto.

—Bueno, la oferta está en pie—, dijo Sirius.

Remus sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿los campamentos? —Pregunto Harry.

—Lo siento, Harry. No, para responder a tu pregunta. No pasé ningún tiempo en los campos hasta que me uní a la Orden—. Él sonrió.

—Tuve mucha suerte de que mis Padres pudieran manejar mi condición y que estuvieran dispuestos a hacerlo.

Tus Padres, Harry, sin duda lo tomaron con calma, y tus abuelos, de cualquier lado, en realidad, a pesar de que los Padres de Lily eran muggles, creo que habrían aprendido a hacer frente, pero no muchas otras familias lo habrían hecho.

—La mía no—, dijo Sirius.

_No, y ¿por qué deberían hacerlo? Eres inútil, una pérdida de espacio_

_James no lo creía, _pensó Sirius, con firmeza. Lo que él consideraba su verdadera familia, los Potter, lo habría acomodado, como Remus había dicho. Los Blacks — menos Regulus — fueron una historia diferente.

—Hubieran estado contentos de verme partir. De hecho, probablemente habrían…—

—Sirius, Harry no necesita escuchar cosas desagradables…—

—Él sabe la mayor parte—, dijo Sirius, agitando una mano. —Conoció el retrato de mi madre. Y Kreacher ha recorrido un _largo _camino desde que nos mudamos—.

—Aun así—, dijo Remus, frunciendo los labios, —probablemente sea mejor que no escuche…—

—No soy un bebé—, dijo Harry en voz baja, mirando a Remus.

Si Sirius no hubiera abrazado a Harry, no hubiera tenido pruebas físicas de que Harry estaba allí, habría jurado, en su vida, que el orador era James.

Remus también parecía nervioso, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

—Harry, si creyera eso, no te habría contado sobre Greyback—, dijo. —Solo estoy sugiriendo que Sirius no debería contarte todo, al menos sobre eso—.

—¿Por qué no? —Pregunto Harry.

—Porque, como tu padrino, es su trabajo protegerte de historias como esa.

—Así que piensas que no debería escuchar que los niños son enviados a la cama con hambre porque a sus parientes no les caen bien, o porque no les dicen que hagan preguntas…

La peor parte no era lo que Harry estaba diciendo.

Fue la forma en que lo dijo; no con enojo ni amargura, sino con calma, con una pizca de exasperación que hizo que Sirius pensara que le importaba más el impacto que las palabras tendrían en Remus, que las cosas que habían sucedido.

Eso hizo que Sirius quisiera romper algo.

— …o encerrado en un armario durante una semana…

La cabeza de Remus se giró bruscamente.

—Nunca lo supe—, dijo, mirando a Sirius.

—¿Por qué... por qué nunca dijiste nada?

—No está hablando de mí—, dijo Sirius con los dientes apretados.

_Lo dejaste allí, dejaste que eso sucediera ..._

—Y debo decir que le dijeron que James y Lily murieron en un accidente automovilístico, y que _no _le habían dicho que era mágico—, dijo Sirius, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar la poción.

Todo pareció callarse. No había sido demasiado ruidoso antes, solo habían sido ellos hablando, pero de alguna manera la falta de ruido parecía más pronunciada.

—No... —dijo Remus, volviéndose para mirar a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros, pero sostuvo su mirada.

Remus tragó ruidosamente, sin parecer seguro de qué decir. Sus ojos eran muy brillantes.

—Si la forma en que los Dursley me dieron a Canuto fue una indicación—, murmuró Harry, —entonces creo que me habrían dado a Greyback incluso si yo no fuera un hombre lobo.

Remus se hundió en el respaldo de su sofá.

—Lo siento mucho, No lo sabía—, susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Harry se encogió de hombros. —Sabía que eran desagradables, pero... Harry, lo juro, si hubiera tenido alguna idea, habría hecho... bueno, algo Probablemente te haya secuestrado antes de que este imbécil pudiera hacerlo.

Le dirigió una sonrisa a Sirius para mostrar que no había aguijón detrás de las palabras, pero no llegó a sus ojos; obviamente todavía estaba bastante conmocionado. Sirius no podía culparlo. Él también lo había estado.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No importa ahora. Realmente, no.

Le dio a Sirius una sonrisa brillante y Sirius le apretó el hombro.

—Pero… —comenzó Remus, pero Sirius le llamó la atención y sacudió la cabeza; Harry se había encogido de hombros varias veces en los últimos minutos y Sirius lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para reconocerlo como una señal de advertencia.

Remus tragó de nuevo.

—¿Le has contado sobre la noche que escapaste? —gruñó finalmente, mirando a Sirius.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero no detalles—. Si alguna vez le contara a Harry sobre esa noche, no sería hasta que fuera mucho, mucho mayor. Remus asintió y pareció aliviado.

Los tres guardaron silencio.

Remus no miraba a nada en particular y abrió la boca para decir algo varias veces antes de pensarlo mejor.

Harry estaba mirando las fotografías en la repisa de la chimenea de Remus con una expresión indescifrable.

Sirius estaba pensando, de manera bastante morbosa, en lo mal que estaban él y su ahijado, los tres, en realidad.

_Pero nos estamos curando. Poco a poco, pero estamos llegando allí. Y Harry es joven. Lo suficientemente joven como para que los años de su vida que él recuerda sean los mejores. _Sirius prometió en silencioasegurarse de eso.

Remus se aclaró la garganta y miró a Harry.

Harry lo miró con curiosidad.

—Sabes—, dijo, —también tuve una tía horrible.

Harry ladeó la cabeza y Remus sonrió con pesar.

—Tía Catherine. Creo que "murió" unas veinte veces durante mis años en Hogwarts para disculpar mis ausencias mensuales. Fue insignificante, pero compensó, de alguna manera, por la forma en que me trató. No aprobó que yo fuera un hombre lobo, ya ves.

Harry estaba sonriendo levemente y parecía darse cuenta de que Remus estaba tratando de hacer las paces por sugerir que Harry era demasiado joven para escuchar ciertas historias.

Sirius también supuso que Harry, cuyos parientes no habían aprobado que fuera un mago, podía relacionarse.

—¿Ahora quién comparte traumas infantiles? —Murmuró Sirius.

—Siempre fui un hipócrita—, dijo Remus con ironía.

—Ella merecía cada "muerte" que Remus le dio—, le dijo Sirius a Harry; conoció a la tía Catherine de Remus durante las vacaciones de Pascua en su tercer año.

Él y Remus le habían echado un pequeño y engañoso encanto a sus huevos de chocolate que los hacían imposibles de morder; habían disfrutado varios minutos viendo cómo el huevo se contorsionaba fuera de su boca, para su gran irritación, y luego lo hicieron explotar, cubriéndola con pegajoso chocolate y con aroma a fresa.

—Horrible vaca—.

Harry murmuró algo que sonó como —Tía Marge.

—¿Hmm? —Sirius preguntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Nada.

_Nada mi trasero. Preguntaré más tarde, cuando creas que lo he olvidado. _

Sirius ocultó una sonrisa.

_Solo espera._

—Catherine se mudó a Francia hace unos años—, dijo Remus, bastante alegre.

—No la he visto desde entonces—.

—¿Cómo están tus Padres? —Sirius preguntó. Cuando lo dijo, se dio cuenta de que Remus vivía solo aquí, y que sus Padres no habían sido lo suficientemente ricos como para comprar otra casa sin vender la que tenían.

Remus tampoco estaba lo suficientemente bien como para comprarlo. Sirius hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento, Lunático…— comenzó.

_Mírate, ni siquiera puedes abrir la boca sin ser insensible._

_¡Cállate!_

—Está bien, no lo sabías—. Remus respiró hondo. —Al final, mi madre estaba enferma—. Se rio amargamente.

—Cáncer. Es una enfermedad muggle, pero ella nació de muggles, así que }...— Se aclaró la garganta. —Ella murió hace tres años. Mi Padre nunca fue el mismo. Matt, el mismo Matt que sabe ahora, Sirius—, agregó, —me ayudó a cuidar de él hasta que...—

—Lo siento—, dijo Sirius, sintiéndose como un completo imbécil.

—Está bien—, le aseguró Remus.

Se hizo el silencio otra vez.

Esta vez, Sirius trazó maneras de sacar a su ahijado una historia sobre tía Marge; cuando se enteró de la verdad sobre la familia de la hermana de Lily, Harry había estado bastante emocionado y, por lo tanto, más dispuesto a hablar.

Eso y Sirius le había prometido una historia o un favor a cambio, que Harry aún no había pedido, se dio cuenta Sirius, pero no pensó que eso funcionaría esta vez. Miró de reojo; Harry estaba frunciendo el ceño ante sus zapatillas y olía pensativo. Sirius no pudo identificar ningún aroma más fuerte que eso, pero eso no fue sorprendente; a veces, pero ciertamente no siempre, cuando una persona estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, las emociones que sentía no siempre se volvían físicas, porque la persona estaba muy concentrada, mentalmente.

Lo que sí le interesaba a Sirius era que Harry había compartido de buena gana algunos de los peores detalles sobre los Dursley con Remus. No creía que Harry se abriera repentinamente, todavía era una persona razonablemente privada.

¿Quizás Harry se sentía emocional ahora? Había tenido un gran día, después de todo. O tal vez estaba empezando a confiar en Remus. Era fácil confiar en Remus y conocía a Harry desde hacía unas semanas. O quizás…

—El armario—, dijo Remus en voz baja, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Qué? —Preguntaron Harry y Sirius juntos.

—Dijiste que estaría en un armario—, murmuró Remus, mirando a Sirius.

—Por eso, ¿no?

—Oh—, dijo Sirius, entendiendo ahora. —Er, sí—.

—Tenías razón, ya sabes—, agregó Remus. —Estaba en la habitación libre—.

Sirius sonrió y se volvió para mirar a Harry, quien de repente se había quedado muy quieto; sin duda estaba avergonzado. Parpadeó y la sonrisa desapareció. La cara de Harry no era roja, sino del color del pergamino.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Sirius, girando para ver mejor su rostro. Harry tragó saliva y sus ojos pasaron de Sirius a Remus.

—Yo… er... —Tragó de nuevo y se pasó una mano por el cabello, de una manera agitada, en lugar de la forma habitual que James había tenido. Harry se aclaró la garganta y se levantó.

—Hay... er... algo que creo que deberías ver.

* * *

CHAN, CHAN, CHAAANNNNN ¨*inserte meme del cuervo aquí* jalaja ok no espero les haya gustado este capítulo como pueden ver hay un poco de todo un poco de los Tonks, un poco de Remus y Matt después de la redada y un poco de Sirius, Remus y Harry dejando de lado las historias familiares además de que sabemos que donde viene la voz con la que Sirius hablaba solo – ya sabemos que no esta mas loco de lo normal xDD- dejando eso de lado que teorías tiene sobre lo que Harry quiere que Remus y Sirius vean a ver los leo en sus Reviews nos leemos pronto bye ^^

**AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE**: No se si lo sepan, pero en mi país y como en casi todos los del mundo, estamos en cuarentena aun así eso no impide el que yo tenga clases online con eso y lo de no salir solo en lo esencial **—MUY IMPORTANTE QUE ACATEN LO DE LAVARSE LAS MANOS Y NO SALIR—**no he publicado por eso espero y esta cuarentena me de para publicar aun con más asiduidad; en fin espero sus Reviews bien lindos.


	27. Un Plan Ingenioso

**Agradecimientos: **Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a): **MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a): **lavida134

**Título: **Innocent — Inocente

**Summary: **El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado: **Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link: **www. fanfiction s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA: **Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todos los lectores de habla hispana.

* * *

Capítulo XXVII — Un Plan Ingenioso

* * *

—No lo sé—, murmuró Lunático; él y Canuto mantenían una conversación susurrada a unos metros detrás de Harry.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes?! —Canuto siseó.

—¡Es tu maldita casa! ¡Seguramente sabes todo lo que hay en ella!

Lunático guardó silencio por un momento y luego un suave —¡Oh! —se le escapó.

—¿Qué? —Canuto preguntó, pero Lunático no dijo nada.

Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación libre. Se sentía extraño al hacer esto, después de todo, no era su casa, y realmente no debería estar guiando a los otros dos como si lo fuera, pero pensó que mostrar y luego contar funcionaría mejor que contar y luego demostración.

Solo esperaba que a Lunático no le importara que Harry revisara sus cosas; no había querido encontrar la caja. Simplemente_... sucedió_, pensó con culpabilidad.

Harry se dirigió directamente al armario en el que se había escondido antes.

—Esta era la antigua habitación de tus padres, ¿no? —Canuto le preguntó a Lunático.

—Una habitación de invitados ahora—, respondió Lunático, mientras Harry sacaba una caja grande en el centro de la habitación.

—Lo es—, dijo, más para sí mismo que nadie.

Harry levantó la tapa de cartón, la dejó y luego metió la mano y sacó un espejo del tamaño de un pequeño libro.

—¿Te importa? — le preguntó a Lunático, nervioso. Lunático sacudió la cabeza e hizo un gesto a Harry para que hiciera lo que quisiera; Parecía haber olvidado cómo hablar.

Sin decir palabra, Harry le pasó el espejo a Canuto.

—Eso no es posible—, susurró. Le temblaban las manos. —Lo vi. _Lo _viste—. Harry se mordió el labio y sacó otro objeto de la caja. Era una fotografía, la misma fotografía que él y Canuto habían estado viendo a través del espejo durante los últimos meses. Harry tenía razón acerca de que Lily estaba allí. Estaba parada a un lado, fuera de la línea de visión del espejo, aparentemente hablando con James. Canuto lo miró y dejó escapar un ruidoso aliento.

—Entonces, aquí es donde a fueron, ¿eh?

—¿Dónde fueron que?

—Las cosas de Lily y James—, dijo Canuto suavemente.

—¿Cómo terminaste con todo?

—Peter "murió"—, dijo Lunático, —y fuiste a Azkaban... Con razón, debería haberte ido a ti, Harry, pero Dumbledore dijo que tu tía no tendría nada de eso en la casa.

—No hay sorpresas allí—, murmuró Harry, mirando de nuevo la fotografía de sus padres. Ambos sonrieron y lo saludaron.

Él les devolvió el saludo, tímidamente.

—Había olvidado que todo esto estaba aquí—, murmuró Lunático, agachándose al lado de la caja.

Sacó un libro de texto polvoriento y luego lo arrojó de nuevo.

—No quería nada de eso, para ser honesto, demasiados recuerdos dolorosos, pero era eso o el Ministerio lo conseguiría todo...—

—¿Podemos guardarlo? —Canuto preguntó, dejando caer el espejo nuevamente dentro de la caja. Su voz sonaba bastante temblorosa.

—Hay... lo veremos más tarde, pero...—

—Ahora no—, gruñó Lunático, asintiendo.

Harry reemplazó lentamente la fotografía. Lunático levantó la tapa y volvió a cubrir la caja. Lo llevó de vuelta al armario y cerró la puerta, mientras Harry observaba. Tenía curiosidad por la caja, pero estaba preparado para esperar; ya había esperado ocho años, ¿no? Y había tenido más tiempo para superar el shock de encontrarlo que los otros dos.

Harry siguió a Canuto de regreso a la parte principal de la cabaña. Canuto se sentó en el sofá y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos. Por un momento Harry pensó que podría estar llorando, pero no estaba haciendo ningún ruido y no estaba temblando. Lunático volvió a entrar un momento después, miró a Canuto y fue directamente al banco de la cocina al fondo de la habitación.

Hubo algunas revoluciones en los armarios mientras Lunático buscaba fósforos y luego un suspiro frustrado.

Lunático, muy disculpándose, le pidió a Harry que saliera al bosque hasta que solo pudiera ver la cabaña, contar lentamente hasta cien y luego regresar.

—Lo siento, no podía arriesgarme con el Rastro—, dijo Lunático tímidamente, mientras Harry entraba.

—Aquí—.

—Gracias—, dijo Harry, tomando la taza de té. Se sentó junto a Canuto, que tenía su propio espejo y miraba fijamente su pantalla oscura; parecía estar mostrando el lado de la caja.

—¿Canuto?

—¿Sí, chico? —Canuto preguntó, mirando hacia arriba.

—Estas...—

—Bien—, dijo Canuto, con un intento de sonreír.

—Gracias, Lunático—, agregó, mientras Lunático le pasaba una taza humeante.

Harry y Lunático hicieron intentos débiles para comenzar una conversación nuevamente, pero Canuto ni siquiera pareció escucharlos y Harry pudo ver que el corazón de Lunático no estaba en eso.

_Hice esto, _pensó, mirando entre los dos. _Los molesté Y envié a Canuto a donde Marlene. Snape diría que se lo merecía, pero Snape es un_ _imbécil. Y Kreacher..._

—Lo siento—, dijo. —¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—¿Hmm? —Preguntó Lunático. —Lo siento, me perdí eso—.

—No importa. —Harry se levantó y llevó su té al banco de la cocina.

—¿Se me permite salir a caminar? —preguntó.

—No veo por qué no—, dijo Lunático. —Solo... er... mantente a la vista de la cabaña, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien—, dijo Harry. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Harry, —Harry se giró lentamente para mirar a Canuto.

—¿Tienes tu varita, por si acaso?

Harry asintió y huyó.

Recorrió varias vueltas del jardín, se aventuró en el bosque y salió nuevamente y finalmente terminó debajo de un viejo árbol en el fondo del jardín. Se acurrucó en la brecha de tierra entre dos raíces nudosas y miró hacia el bosque sin ver realmente, arrancando la hierba que crecía cerca de sus Zapatos.

Mucho más tarde, cuando el cielo estaba oscuro y la luna menguante había estado levantada durante varias horas, Canuto se unió a él.

—Lo siento—, dijo, sin preámbulos, mientras se unía a Harry en la base del árbol. Harry ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos para tratar de concentrarse en la cara de Canuto. Estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir su expresión.

—Por...? —Pregunto Harry confundido.

—Todo—, dijo Canuto miserablemente.

—Te prometí una buena vida cuando te tomé de tu tía y tío...—

—Es una buena vida—, dijo Harry de inmediato. —Me encanta vivir contigo—.

—Gracias, chico—, dijo y luego olisqueó. —Es esta poción estúpida, es como si hubiera un Dementor viviendo en mi cabeza o algo así y me hace... pensar cosas a veces.

Harry no dijo nada; Era la primera vez que Canuto hablaba de eso.

—Un minuto estoy feliz y de repente soy miserable. No puedo controlarlo.

—El chocolate caliente ayuda, pero está en mi cabeza. No sé qué se supone que debo hacer al respecto y estoy aterrorizado de que me vuelva loco antes de que desaparezca, porque está ahí todo el tiempo Es mejor cuando soy un perro, pero en el momento en que cambio, está allí de nuevo. Ni siquiera los dementores reales eran así; iban y venían, pero esto está allí a tiempo completo...

—¿Cómo luchas contra los dementores? —Harry preguntó de repente, mirando los árboles.

—Sé que tratas sus efectos con chocolate, pero ¿cómo luchas contra ellos?

Nunca había recogido ese libro sobre Dementores de nuevo después de su desastrosa noche en casa de Snape.

—No les gusta especialmente el fuego—, dijo Canuto, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se había calmado un poco.

—Pero generalmente un Patronus lo hará.

—¿Un qué?

—Es un hechizo. Básicamente evoca un... protector, fuera de tus recuerdos felices.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lanzas uno? —Pregunto Harry.

—Tu rastro—, dijo Canuto.

Sus dientes brillaron en la oscuridad; él estaba sonriendo.

Los cambios de humor eran bastante desconcertantes.

—Canuto...—

—Lo sé, lo sé. No pude evitarlo—. Canuto suspiró.

—Algunas razones. La primera es que estoy hambrienta de recuerdos felices en este momento. Están tú y Lunático, por supuesto, oh, y Kreacher, supongo, pero incluso sin esto... algo en mi cabeza, todo lo demás es una especie de... bueno, esta jodido.

—Siento lo de Marlene—, dijo Harry.

—No creo que ninguno de nosotros haya visto venir eso. Quiero decir, ¿quién se levanta y se une a los Aurores después de ocho años en casa, solo?

Canuto se echó a reír.

Era tensa, pero todavía era una risa.

—De todos modos, la segunda razón más importante es que un Patronus es algo físico. No va a hacer mucho bien dentro de mi cabeza...

Canuto saltó sobre sus pies.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto Harry.

—Tengo que hablar con Remus. ¡Ni siquiera sé si es posible, pero podría tener una idea! —Corrió hacia la casa y gritó a Lunático.

Harry lo miró fijamente, completamente confundido y también un poco preocupado.

La poción nunca lo había hecho feliz antes.

Harry se puso de pie, decidiendo que era mejor asegurarse de que Canuto estuviera bien.

Canuto parecía estar bien.

Cuando Harry entró, levantó la vista, radiante, y luego volvió a hablar animadamente con Lunático.

—... pero es posible? —preguntó, saltando al ritmo.

—Nunca he oído hablar de algo así—, dijo Lunático, pero parecía interesado.

—Bueno, obviamente—, dijo Canuto pomposamente. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

—Alguien tan ingeniosamente inteligente como yo solo aparece una vez cada pocos milenios—. Sin embargo, prácticamente estaba temblando de emoción.

—Tampoco tienes ningún libro, ¿verdad?

—Tengo uno sobre Oclumancia básica—, dijo Lunático, moviéndose para que Harry pudiera sentarse a su lado; Canuto estaba tanto arriba y abajo que Harry estaba en peligro de quedarse sentado si estaba en el otro sofá.

—¿De Verdad? —Preguntó Canuto, sorprendido. —¿Qué estabas haciendo con eso?

—Intentando suprimir mi lado lobuno en lunas llenas. Necesitaba otra solución después de...

—¿Alguna suerte? —Canuto preguntó, luciendo divertido, a pesar de la referencia a Halloween.

—Algunos—, admitió Lunático. —Que de hecho me las arreglo para separar la mente humana de mi lobo uno... cerré la mente humana en una jaula de plata... pero no podría bloquearlo por completo porque el lobo _es_. Terminé con un dolor de cabeza porque estaba tratando de actuar en ambas cosas a la vez. Afortunadamente, Belby finalmente logró actuar e hizo que la poción de Matalobos fuera viable y podía usarla cada pocos meses para tomarme un descanso —.

—Genio—, dijo Canuto. Entonces, él sonrió. —¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que _dos _personas ingeniosamente inteligentes nazcan en el mismo...

—Si terminas esa oración, no te mostraré dónde guardo el libro—, advirtió Lunático.

Harry se rio.

Canuto hizo un puchero.

—Y seguramente querrás el libro, porque no tendrás acceso a la biblioteca de Grimmauld durante al menos unos días.

Canuto abrió la boca y aspiró ruidosamente.

Lunático y Harry esperaron.

— _Bien _—, dijo, exhalando.

—Está en la estantería de mi habitación—, dijo Lunático.

Canuto saltó sobre sus pies.

—Idiota—, agregó Lunático.

Canuto arqueó una ceja y desapareció en la otra parte de la cabaña.

—No deberías haber dicho eso—, le dijo Harry a Lunático.

—¿Qué podría hacer él?

En ese momento, una masa negra de pelaje rebotó en la habitación, con el libro de Lunático bien sujeto entre sus dientes.

—¡Sirius! —Lunático chilló, mientras que Harry rió a carcajadas.

—¡Déjalo, déjalo! ¡Lo estás mojando todo! —Canuto dejó caer el libro en el regazo de Lunático y le dio una enorme lamida en la mejilla antes de saltar.

Su cola meneando golpeó el hombro de Harry.

—Canuto—, dijo Harry, golpeando su cola mientras alejaba sus lentes.

—Olvidé que eres un imbécil—, se lamentó Lunático, secándose la cara y luego el libro con la manga.

—Aparte de esta mañana, has estado tan callado... y te has _portado bien _—, agregó, apartando la nariz de Canuto del libro.

—No recuperarás esto hasta que te transformes.

Canuto se quejó.

—¡Y bájate! ¡Nos estás aplastando a los dos! —Le dio un empujón al hombro de Canuto.

Canuto apenas se movió.

De hecho, se estiró y se sentó, se colocó sobre los dos y comenzó a morder el libro nuevamente.

—Me rindo—, dijo Lunático. Se las arregló para extraerse y se puso de pie. Cuando se volvió hacia la cocina, Harry creyó ver una sonrisa.

—Aquí—, se rió Harry, alcanzando el libro. Canuto se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Harry. —Dime cuándo quieres pasar la página—. Abrió el libro, lo apoyó contra el brazo del sofá y Canuto comenzó a leer. Cada vez que quería pasar la página, hacía un ruido silencioso y Harry lo hacía.

Lunático de repente detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina y desapareció en el pasillo. Asumiendo que solo estaba usando el baño, Harry volvió a pasar las páginas. Varios minutos después, sin embargo, hubo un clic silencioso, y Lunático desapareció por el pasillo nuevamente, sosteniendo lo que sospechosamente parecía una cámara. Harry frunció el ceño, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo, la foto ya había sido tomada, y de todos modos estaba demasiado cómodo para moverse.

Canuto se quejó y le dio un codazo a la mano y Harry se recostó en el sofá.

Harry y Canuto pasaron tres noches en la cabaña de Lunático, solo para asegurarse de que no llegarían a casa mientras los Aurores lo buscaban. Lunático había salido con la búsqueda de Malfoy los domingos y lunes por la mañana para que nadie sospechara, por lo que Harry y Canuto habían tenido la cabaña para ellos.

Harry todavía tenía curiosidad por la caja de las cosas de sus padres, particularmente porque estaba durmiendo en esa habitación, mientras Canuto había tomado el sofá en la sala de estar, pero no estaba ansioso por volver a sacarlo. Pensó que esperaría hasta que Canuto o Lunático lo recordaran.

Canuto todavía parecía intrigado por su idea de Oclumancia (Harry no lo entendió por completo porque Canuto se emocionó tanto cuando habló de ello que dejó de tener sentido) y pasó mucho tiempo estudiando el libro de Oclumancia de Lunático. A menudo hacía eso por las tardes, cuando Lunático estaba cerca para mantener a Harry entretenido; de lo contrario, Harry tuvo que luchar con el estúpido rompecabezas de Regulus.

Lunático le enseñó a Harry cómo jugar al verdadero Snap Explosivo y también jugó el juego de Dumbledore. Cuando no estaban haciendo eso, Lunático lo llevaba a pasear por el bosque y le contaba historias sobre sus años en Hogwarts. A veces, Canuto se unía a ellos para las caminatas; a veces él iba como humano y él y Lunático discutían sobre quién se le ocurrió la idea de qué broma, o quién dijo qué, y otras veces iría como un perro y lo perseguiría. liebres y pájaros para la diversión de Harry.

Con la excepción de no poder ir a casa y no saber cómo estaba Kreacher, la vida era bastante buena.

Unas manos ásperas sacudieron a Sirius despierto el martes por la mañana.

—¿Qué pao?— preguntó, parpadeando para despertarse. Remus estaba parado sobre él, luciendo aterrorizado.

—¡Levantate levantate! —Sirius fue sacado sin ceremonias del sofá y empujado por la puerta principal. Su varita aterrizó con un ruido en el camino de piedra y su almohada y manta siguieron con un golpe. La puerta se cerró de golpe y luego se oyeron pasos rápidos y fuertes y el sonido de otra puerta golpeándose.

_¿Qué demonios está pasando? _Sirius pensó atontado, deslizándose por la puerta hacia el suelo.

_Él no te quiere_, susurró la Poción de Dementor.

Hubo un sonido silbante, el sonido de algo golpeando las tablas del piso de Lunático y luego una voz alegre dijo:

—Lo siento, ¡tengo cenizas por todas partes! —Sirius agarró su varita.

_Te ha traicionado._

—No te preocupes por eso...

—Déjame ayudarte; conozco un encanto...

—¡No! —Gritó Lunático.

—Yo... er... aquí, déjame conseguir un recogedor. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Comida? ¿Una bebida?

_Parece que ella está aquí por un tiempo, entonces. _Sirius gimió y dejó caer su cabeza contra la puerta.

—¿Qué fue eso? —la mujer preguntó.

—El Viento—, dijo Remus.

—Oh, claro. Er... tomaré un té si me lo ofreces—. Había ruidos en el interior: pasos, Remus barriendo, la mujer sentada en uno de los sofás o tal vez en el sillón y también de agua corriente y una cerilla encendida; Remus había comprado algunos cuando estaba fuera para que Harry no necesitara salir cada vez que preparaban el té.

—No te desperté, ¿verdad?

—No—, dijo Remus. —¿Ojo loco también está de visita?

_¿Ojo loco? No, no puede ser... _Sirius metió sus mantas y almohadas en los arbustos que crecían contra la casa y luego se levantó tan silenciosamente como pudo y se arrastró por la parte trasera de la cabaña para poder mirar por la ventana de arriba. El banco de la cocina. Esperaba que a Remus no le importara que estuviera pisoteando un arbusto con flores blancas para hacerlo. Sin embargo, justo cuando trataba de mirar hacia adentro, la ventana se abrió y Hedwig fue expulsado. Su ala le cortó la mejilla y él maldijo, agachándose.

—¿Que estás _haciendo_? —Remus siseó con una voz demasiado baja para que nadie, excepto Sirius, la oyera.

—¡Si ella te ve, ambos estamos muertos! ¡Y salte de encima de mis geranios!

_Parece que a Remus le importa, _pensó Sirius, riéndose.

Remus hizo un ruido frustrado y cerró la ventana.

—Algo parece haber estado atacando mi jardín—, escuchó decir a Remus.

—Supongo que vives lo suficientemente cerca del bosque como para que cosas puedan entrar—, dijo la mujer, de quien Sirius sospechaba que podría ser la hija de su prima.

Estaba desesperado por hablar con ella, si ese era el caso, ¿con qué frecuencia tenía esa oportunidad?... Pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo.

_A no ser que..._

_Sí, _pensó. _Eso funcionará Puedo hablar con ella y mortificar a Lunático al mismo tiempo. Le sirve bien por echarme afuera._

Sirius se transformó y corrió de vuelta al frente como un perro, y luego continuó por el camino de piedra a través de la pequeña puerta que conducía al bosque. Corrió hasta que ya no pudo ver la casa y luego se transformó y comenzó a lanzar hechizos para cambiar su apariencia, su voz y su ropa; transfiguró sus pantalones de pijama en un par de largas túnicas de encaje y varias piedras en varias piezas de joyas llamativas.

Convirtió dos hojas más, marrones esta vez, en zapatos y luego metió la varita en el bolsillo y regresó por el bosque. Le tomó más tiempo como humano, pero si corría, se vería alterado y eso no funcionaría si quisiera que esto funcionara. Practicó su caminata en el camino de regreso, hasta que fue tal como la recordaba.

Respiró hondo, levantó la barbilla y abrió la puerta.

—Remus, cariño—, dijo, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

Podía oler la conmoción y el horror de Remus, pero rápidamente se convirtió en sospecha y luego volvió a convertirse en una extraña mezcla entre diversión e irritación.

_Él no te quiere aquí_, susurró la poción.

_Ni siquiera soy yo, así que cállate, _espetó Sirius.

Sorprendentemente, lo hizo.

Había sido un poco más débil en los últimos días, desde que se le ocurrió su idea, como si supiera que su tiempo casi había terminado. Al menos esperaba que así fuera.

Había una posibilidad de que no funcionara.

—Realmente desearía que hubieras venido. Fue encantador; había todos estos pajaritos e incluso vi un tejón, un _tejón_, Remu... Oh.

Se permitió mirar a Nymphadora, y era ella, porque ¿a quién más conocía que podía tener el pelo blanco brillante y no parecer mayor de dieciocho años? Si recordaba correctamente, su cabello se ponía blanco cuando se sorprendía.

Ella ciertamente lo miró; tenía la boca abierta y los ojos, oscuros como los de Ted, estaban muy abiertos.

—¿Remus? —Sirius dijo acusadoramente.

—¿Quién es esta? ¡Pensé que me habías dicho que no salías con nadie!

—Soy Tonks—, dijo Nymphadora débilmente.

—Y no estamos...—}

—Un placer. —Dijo Sirius, tendiéndole una mano para que la estrechara.

Nymphadora miró las largas uñas moradas que Sirius se había dado y luego se sacudió.

—Bueno—, resopló, mirando a Remus, que todavía parecía aturdido, —Puedo ver que mi sobrino inútil no está a punto de presentarnos. ¡Honestamente, no sé _dónde están_ sus modales esta mañana! Soy Catherine Lupin Espero que Remus al menos te haya ofrecido té, cariño.

—S...sí—, tartamudeó Nymphadora, volviendo a sentarse.

—Y desayuno. —Hizo un gesto hacia su taza y plato de huevos.

—Lo siento. No me di cuenta de que tenías...— Le lanzó a Remus una mirada de disculpa.

—Puedo verte en el Caldero...—

—¡Tonterías! —Exclamó Sirius.

—Ahora, ¿es solo Tonks o algo viene antes o después?

—Solo Tonks—, dijo Nymphadora.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué _estaban _pensando tus padres? Tonks no es un nombre para una señorita.

Miró a Remus, que parecía mortificado.

_Perfecto, _pensó Sirius.

—¿Y Bien? —él dijo.

—¿No me vas a ofrecer una taza de té y un plato de huevos también?

Remus lo miró fijamente.

—Y apartar mi silla.

—Bien—. Remus se puso de pie, con la cara en llamas, y sacó la silla de Sirius para él.

—Gracias, cariño—, dijo Sirius, golpeándose las pestañas mientras se sentaba.

—De nada—, dijo Remus con una voz dulce que le dijo a Sirius que, si Nymphadora no hubiera estado allí, lo habría estrangulado.

Remus caminó hacia la cocina, llenó una taza, cargó un plato y trajo a los dos de regreso.

—Entonces. ¿Cómo estuvo tu caminata?

—Fue maravillosa—, dijo Sirius.

Por dentro, se reía tanto que lloraba.

En el exterior, estaba seguro de que parecía una mujer pomosa y mayor.

—La próxima vez simplemente _debes _venir conmigo.

—S...sí—, dijo Remus.

—Yo haré eso.

Sirius le sonrió.

Remus apuñaló sus huevos.

—Entonces—, dijo Sirius, cargando un pequeño bocado en su tenedor.

—¿Cómo conoces a Remus, Tonks? _ ¿_Estás saliendo con él? Te aseguro que puedes hacerlo mejor—}.

La frente de Remus golpeó la mesa con un golpe.

—Querido, tendrás comida en el pelo. Siéntate bien... hay una chica presente.

Remus miró con nostalgia su tenedor, como si pudiera apuñalar a Sirius con él.

—No estamos saliendo—, dijo Nymphadora. —Trabajamos juntos.

—¡Oh! ¡Debes estar trabajando para el chico Malfoy!

—Sí—, dijo Nymphadora cuidadosamente.

Sirius estaba impresionado de que hubiera logrado mantener su cabello de un color durante toda la conversación.

—Encantador—, dijo Sirius, mordisqueando delicadamente un trozo de huevo del extremo de su tenedor.

—Sabes, Remus, esta plata realmente podría usar un buen abrillantador.

—No es plata—, dijo Remus.

—Es acero. No necesita pulirse.

—Supongo que este es uno de tus artilugios muggle—, dijo Sirius, mirando su tenedor como si lo hubiera ofendido mortalmente.

—Solo come, —suspiró Remus.

—Lo haré—, dijo Sirius altivamente.

—Solo me estoy asegurando de que sepas que no estoy contenta con este artilugio de acero.

Nymphadora se rió entre dientes en su taza de té.

Sirius sonrió al suyo.

—Entonces, ¿estás más cerca de encontrar a ese horrible chico Black?

Nymphadora miró a Remus.

—En realidad no—, dijo.

—Lo recuerdo—, le dijo Sirius a Nymphadora de la manera orgullosa que tienen las viejas.

—Buen amigo de Remus. Un niño tan encantador. Sangre Pura, hijo de dos Black si no recuerdo mal. Chico guapo también—, no pudo evitar añadir.

—¡Qué pena, realmente, que resultó tan horrible! Nunca hubiera pensado que haría todas esas cosas terribles. ¡Escuché que ahora está robando niños!

—Sí, se llevó a Harry—, dijo Remus.

—El hijo de James y Lily. ¿Los recuerdas?

—James... ¡Oh, sí! ¡El chico Potter! —Sirius agregó, como si Nymphadora ya no lo supiera.

—Niño encantador, Sangre Pura, como Black, pero tenía el cabello horriblemente desordenado y esas gafas tontas. No sé por qué sus padres no lo llevaron a San Mungo y solo le arreglaron los ojos.

—No puedes arreglar los ojos—, dijo Remus, sonriendo por primera vez.

Nymphadora asintió con la cabeza.

—Simplemente se pone un hechizo en lugar de anteojos y tiene que reforzarse cada pocas horas.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué paso? —Sirius preguntó.

—James siempre tuvo miedo de que se desgastara en algún lugar donde no pudiera renovarlo—, dijo Remus.

Sirius tuvo que luchar para no sonreír.

Se había olvidado de eso.

—¿Asustado? —dijo en su lugar.

—Y ese chico era un Gryffindor, ¿no? Dios, qué ridículo. La chica Evans también era un Gryffindor, ¿no? Esa valiente. Todos ustedes fueron a la escuela juntos, ¿no? —Remus asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy inteligente, ¿no? ¡Cómo Potter logró conquistarla está más allá de mí entendimiento!

—Paciencia, —dijo Remus secamente.

—Quizás, —dijo Sirius primordialmente, luchando por mantener una sonrisa de nuevo.

—Pero supongo que ella era una niña nacida de muggles y él era de sangre pura... no es muy frecuente _que eso _suceda, ¿verdad?

Como esperaba, Nymphadora se aclaró la garganta.

Sirius se alabó mentalmente; Remus podía discutir todo lo que quería, pero Sirius _era _ingeniosamente inteligente.

—Mis padres son así—, dijo.

—¿De verdad lo son? —Nymphadora asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y están felizmente casados? —Preguntó Sirius, curioso por saber acerca de su prima favorita.

—¿La sangre nunca ha sido un problema?

—No para ellos. A la familia de mamá no le gusta, pero no los vemos.

—Apenas sorprendente—, sollozó Sirius, animado internamente.

—Me enojaría si alguna hija mía se casara por debajo de su clase social... Sin ofender, querida.

—No me ofendo—, dijo Nymphadora con frialdad.

Sirius tomó un sorbo para ocultar su sonrisa; Nymphadora era cercana a sus padres, entonces.

—Bueno, muchas gracias por el desayuno, querido Remus, y fue... interesante conocerte, Tonks.

Nymphadora sonrió, pero fue más como una mueca.

Sirius no la culpó; Tía Catherine era una mujer ofensiva, y él la había interpretado perfectamente.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Remus, luciendo aliviado de que se fuera.

—A acostarme antes de que mi Portal se vaya sin mi, —espetó Sirius, haciendo su mejor suplantación de una vieja bruja malhumorada.

—¿Te irás cuando vuelva a casa, entonces? —Preguntó Remus.

—Mi elfo doméstico se preocupará por eso—, dijo Sirius.

—Y, francamente, creo que he realizado mis deberes familiares. Lo estás haciendo... ah, no muy bien, pero supongo que no estás muerto, así que eso tiene que contar para algo.

Nymphadora parecía enojada.

—Sí, es hora de que me vaya a casa. Encantador como mi caminata esta mañana, huelo a bosque y eso simplemente no sirve; tengo un amigo que viene a cenar esta noche. Un amigo muy querido, y me estremezco al imaginar qué ¡pensaría si me viera luciendo así en mi propia casa!

—Estoy seguro de que estaría horrorizado—, dijo Remus, pero sus ojos brillaban; había recibido el mensaje de que lo habían invitado a cenar.

Sirius metió la nariz en el aire, abrió la puerta de la habitación libre y entró.

Oyó a Remus riéndose y disculpándose con Nymphadora en la parte principal de la cabaña y el sonido de ellos limpiando la mesa.

Sin magia, esperaba.

Sin embargo, en la habitación en la que estaba Sirius, Harry, muy nervioso, estaba sentado rígidamente en la cama.

Curiosamente, no llevaba gafas y era extraño verlo sin ellas.

—Oh querido—, dijo Sirius, todavía usando la voz de tía Catherine. _Es en momentos como este que amo la magia. _

—Pensé que este era el baño.

—El... er... el baño está al lado—, dijo Harry.

—Gracias. —Sirius se volvió, como si estuviera a punto de irse, y luego se detuvo.

—¿Te conozco? —Preguntó Sirius, frunciendo el ceño a Harry.

—No creo haberte visto antes—, dijo Harry disculpándose.

—Hmph. ¿Eres el hijo de Remus? Él nunca me habló de ningún hijo...

—Soy su sobrino.

—Remus es hijo único.

—No, no lo es—, dijo Harry.

Su mano había desaparecido debajo de su almohada, donde Sirius pensó que podría haber puesto su varita.

—Consigue a Remus, él te lo dirá.

—Muy bien—, dijo Sirius con aprobación.

—Lo siento, ¿qué? —Pregunto Harry.

—¡El Caldero Chorreante! —La voz de Nymphadora dijo y el Floo silbó en la parte principal de la casa.

La voz de Remus lo dijo poco después.

—Soy yo, chico—, dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

Harry se crispó con el nombre, pero siguió luciendo educadamente confundido.

—¿Quién soy yo? —Pregunto Harry.

—Sirius. —Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron.

—No te creo—. Dudó y sacó su varita.

Sirius maldijo.

—Escuché gente en la otra habitación. Eres un Auror, ¿verdad?

—Niño, hagas lo que hagas, no uses esa varita mágica.

La varita de Harry no se movió.

—¿Qué mascota tuvo Dudley la noche que salimos de Privet Drive?

—¡¿Cómo demonios se supone que debo saber eso?!— Se quejó Sirius.

—¿Era un sapo? —La expresión de Harry se endureció.

—¡No, una tortuga! ¡Era una tortuga! —Harry continuó pareciendo suspicaz.

—Tengo la sensación de que tú y Ojo loco se llevarán espléndidamente, si alguna vez tienes la oportunidad de conocerte—, dijo Sirius, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Mira, observa. _No me _hechices.

Se transformó en Canuto y Harry se relajó.

—¿Por qué estabas vestido como una anciana? —Preguntó Harry, luciendo disgustado.

Sirius soltó una carcajada y se transformó de nuevo para poder responder.

Harry se echó a reír; Sirius se parecía a él otra vez, pero todavía llevaba puesta la túnica negra de encaje de tía Catherine, collares pesados y anillos feos, ya que no eran parte de él y no se habían deshecho después de su transformación.

—Oh, cállate—, le dijo a Harry, que se agarraba el estómago.

Harry rápidamente lo ignoró.

—Bien—, murmuró.

—¿Quieres reír? Voy a _hacer _reír.

—¡N...no!— Harry protestó, mientras Sirius se zambulló en la cama y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

* * *

Remus salió de la chimenea en el Caldero Chorreante y casi pisoteó a Nymphadora, que se había caído de bruces. Él le ofreció una mano, que ella aceptó, sonrojada, y se dirigieron a la mesa habitual. Arabella y Matt ya estaban allí (Dirk no venía los martes y Debbie solo pasaba las tardes los martes) y los saludaba.

—¿Cómo estás, Tock? —Matt preguntó. —¿Remus?

—Bien, gracias—, dijo Nymphadora.

—¿Te sientes mejor? Remus dijo que estabas enfermo el sábado—, dijo Arabella, dándole una sonrisa comprensiva. Nymphadora le dirigió a Remus una mirada agradecida, mientras Remus estaba un poco perturbado por las habilidades de actuación de Arabella; ella había pasado los últimos dos días (ya que Nymphadora no había estado allí) preguntando si debían confiar en ella, y si Remus había tenido la oportunidad de preguntar sobre la forma en que había desaparecido justo antes de que Sirius "apareciera".

—Me siento mucho mejor, gracias. Creo que mi madre se alegró de tener una excusa para quejarse—.

Ella se movió incómoda.

—¿Cómo han estado todos ustedes?

—Bueno, señor Tibbles...— Arabella comenzó a contarle a Nymphadora una historia sobre uno de sus gatos; tanto si confiaba en ella como si no, Nymphadora era un par de oídos dispuestos para Arabella.

Matt se veía más fuerte hoy; Los efectos de su medicación de luna llena habían desaparecido completamente ahora. Terminó la última tostada que tenía frente a él y apartó su plato.

—¿Está a salvo, entonces? —murmuró, olisqueando.

Remus pensó que Harry tenía razón; la mayoría de las personas no notarían el movimiento a menos que supieran buscarlo.

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y eso sigue siendo algo bueno? —Remus asintió nuevamente.

Matt sonrió.

—Solo estaba asegurándome—.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —Arabella preguntó.

—Remus solo me está contando acerca de su huésped—, dijo Matt fácilmente.

—Oh—, dijo Nymphadora, su expresión oscureciéndose. —Ella.

—¿Ella? —Matt articuló, luciendo confundido.

—Mi tía Catherine, —dijo Remus alegremente. —Una mujer horrible. Hoy se va, gracias a Godric.

Captó la mirada de Matt y le guiñó un ojo.

Los ojos de Matt se abrieron y luego se rió, obviamente entendiendo.

—Hoy me quedaré con los autobuses, ¿Remus? —Arabella preguntó.

—Si te gustaría. —Arabella se levantó y le dirigió a Remus una mirada muy puntiaguda antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia Nymphadora. Remus asintió y Arabella ajustó su bolso y se fue.

—¿A dónde debería ir? —Matt preguntó.

—King's Cross es probablemente un buen lugar para mirar—, dijo Remus.

—Pero no para encontrar—, escuchó a Matt susurrar.

Nymphadora no lo escuchó.

Remus miró a Matt y sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Matt le devolvió la sonrisa y salió del pub.

—¿Lista? —Remus le preguntó a Nymphadora.

Ella asintió y se levantó.

—Estamos caminando de nuevo, ¿verdad? —Remus asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿me he perdido algo? No tuve la oportunidad de preguntar con tu tía allí...

—¿Asumo que has oído hablar del sábado? —Preguntó Remus, abriendo la puerta del pub.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Moody prometió no llamarme hoy, pase lo que pase... Sin embargo, hablando del sábado, podría saber más que tú. ¿Recuerdas a McKinnon de lo que estábamos hablando?

—¿Marlene? —Preguntó Remus, pretendiendo parecer sorprendido.

—Tengo que recordar eso—, murmuró.

—Pero sí, ella—. Nymphadora miró a su alrededor y bajó la voz. —Aparentemente, Sirius estaba en su casa...

—¡Estás bromeando! ¿Está bien? —Remus preguntó rápidamente. —¿Estaba herida?

—Está bien—, dijo Nymphadora, rascando uno de sus zapatos en el pavimento mientras esperaban para cruzar la calle. —Aparentemente, sin embargo, ella vive justo al lado del antiguo hogar de la mamá de Sirius.

—Lo sabía—, admitió Remus. No tenía sentido negarlo ya que había estado en ambos lugares en sus años escolares. _Y mucho más recientemente, pero ella no necesita saber eso..._

—Supongo que sí—, dijo Nymphadora, sonando pensativa.

—Supongo que lo buscaron—, dijo Remus cuidadosamente.

Nymphadora asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Encontraron algo? ¿Pareciera que él y Harry han estado allí?

—No—, dijo ella, con la cara caída. Su cabello tenía un tinte ligeramente azul.

—Aparentemente hay una pintura de mal humor, un viejo elfo loco y mucho polvo, pero no mucho más.

—¿Todavía lo están buscando? —Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—La última búsqueda fue anoche. Nada ha cambiado desde la primera, así que se dieron por vencidos. Sirius probablemente ya esté en el extranjero.

—Probablemente, —estuvo de acuerdo Remus, suspirando por efecto.

—¡Lupin!

—Oh, genial—, gruñó Remus.

—Primero tía Catherine...— Aparte de las referencias omitidas sobre hombres lobo, Sirius había hecho un trabajo increíblemente bueno de ser ella (algo que Remus no podía esperar para molestarlo). —...y ahora él—.

Nymphadora le dirigió una breve mirada comprensiva antes de que su expresión se volviera arrogante; Lucius Malfoy caminaba hacia ellos, esta vez solo.

—Theodora—, dijo Malfoy, dándole una sonrisa cortés.

—Sr. Malfoy—, respondió Nymphadora, en un tono que combinaba con el suyo.

—¿Cómo está usted señor?

—Necesito hablar con Lupin, si eso está bien.

_Estoy aquí, ¿sabes?_, pensó Remus irritado.

En cambio, sonrió.

—Tómate el tiempo que necesites—, dijo Nymphadora, sonriéndole a Malfoy, como si estuviera aliviada de que se llevara a Remus.

—Él puede encontrarme más tarde.

—¿Dónde estarás? —Preguntó Remus.

—Eres el buscador principal—, dijo, arqueando una ceja.

—Estoy segura de que lo resolverás.

Malfoy sonrió e hizo un gesto a Remus para que lo siguiera.

Volvió a mirar a Nymphadora que articuló:

—¡Lo siento! y ¡Estaré aquí! — hacía él.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora y siguió a Malfoy de regreso al Caldero Chorreante.

—He estado pensando...— comenzó Malfoy, sentándose en una mesa en la esquina de la habitación. Hubo varias respuestas ingeniosas que Remus pudo haber usado, pero se las tragó todas y se sentó en su lugar. —...sobre el chico Potter—.

—¿Qué hay de él? —Remus preguntó con cuidado.

—Tuviste que conocerlo en el hospital, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí—, dijo Remus. —¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo era el chico?

—Parecía aficionado a Sirius—, ofreció Remus, ya que varias personas podían confirmar eso. —Y se llevaba bien con Dumbledore...

Malfoy se burló.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí. ¿Por qué la repentina curiosidad? —Remus no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo—, dijo Malfoy fríamente.

—Según lo que viste, ¿en qué casa crees que encajaría en Hogwarts?

Remus no tenía idea.

—Solo lo conocí por una semana...

—La inteligencia era, si mal no recuerdo, tu cualidad singular y redentora, Lupin—, dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

—Me preocuparía saber que tú también has perdido eso—. Malfoy lo miró por un momento.

—Una respuesta, por favor, Lupin.

—Dame un momento para pensarlo—, le espetó Remus.

¿A dónde pertenecería Harry? No era demasiado aficionado a los libros, pero aún era razonablemente inteligente, tal vez lo suficientemente inteligente para Ravenclaw, pero Remus no podía estar seguro. Era leal a Sirius, si su comportamiento en San Mungo había sido una indicación, y había trabajado duro para tratar de encontrar una solución al problema de la Poción de Dementor, como lo haría un Hufflepuff.

Su lealtad también podría ser un rasgo de Gryffindor, particularmente porque Harry había estado dispuesto a interponerse entre Sirius y un hechizo desconocido de Remus en mayo. También era valiente, por ir a la cueva, y la forma en que había querido ir a casa de Marlene en el momento en que escuchó que Sirius estaba en peligro mostró la imprudencia de los Gryffindors...

Pero entonces, Harry también estaba acostumbrado a guardar secretos; eso no era necesariamente un rasgo de Slytherin, porque Remus también había estado acostumbrado a los secretos a esa edad, pero podría ser...

Harry había engañado a todos con el té en San Mungo y también les había mentido, lo cual era decididamente una cosa de Slytherin, o eso pensaba Remus. La lealtad también era un rasgo de Slytherin; eran buenos para la autoconservación, y si Harry no quería volver con su tía y su tío, Sirius era su mejor opción.

Y no le gustaba que lo trataran como a un niño, ya lo había hecho evidente varias veces, pero ese era un rasgo que podía pertenecer a cualquiera de las Casas; la sed de conocimiento de Ravenclaw, el deseo de igualdad de Hufflepuff, el deseo de Gryffindor de ser incluido, pase lo que pase, o el miedo de un Slytherin a ser ignorado.

—Realmente no lo sé—, dijo, e hizo una nota mental para hacerle esta misma pregunta a Sirius en algún momento de esta noche.

—Adivina, —espetó Malfoy.

—Gryffindor—, dijo después de un momento.

Malfoy parecía irritado.

—O tal vez Slytherin.

—No es lo suficientemente simple para Hufflepuff—, dijo Malfoy, asintiendo.

—Y parecía que le gustaba demasiado la compañía como para ser un Ravenclaw, o eso supongo. Debe haber estado desesperado por tener a alguien cerca si estaba dispuesto a aguantarte durante toda una semana.

—Los Hufflepuff son todo menos simples—, murmuró Remus, pensando en Nymphadora.

—Y si sabías todo esto, ¿por qué lo preguntaste?

—Quería otra opinión. El Ministro sugirió a Gryffindor o Slytherin, su subsecretaria menor pensó Hufflepuff o Gryffindor y Dumbledore pensó Gryffindor o Slytherin.

—¿Por qué quieres saber? —Remus preguntó de nuevo.

—Ya te dije que no era de tu incumbencia—, dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

—Reanuda tu búsqueda. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Malfoy salió al patio que conectaba el pub con el Callejón Diagon.

Remus lo vio irse, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo en nombre de Godric.

Por un momento, Remus consideró seguirlo, pero decidió que no valía la pena. Solo tendría que recordar vigilar más de cerca a Malfoy de ahora en adelante.

Suspirando, se puso de pie y salió del pub, regresó a donde esperaba que Nymphadora aún estuviera esperando.

Podría usar una buena compañía después de esa pequeña prueba.

* * *

—¿Lucius? —Narcissa llamó una vez a la puerta del estudio de su esposo y luego la abrió.

Lucius estaba sentado en su escritorio, eso no era sorprendente, pero lo que sí la sorprendió fue el hombre parado frente al escritorio.

—Hola, Severus—, dijo ella, arqueando una ceja.

—Narcissa—, dijo, inclinándose ligeramente.

Narcissa le dirigió a Lucius una mirada sospechosa pero no lo vio; solo buscaba el consejo de Severus cuando algo le preocupaba, o si había algo mal con Draco.

Como sabía que Draco estaba acosando a Dobby en la cocina, aunque le había dicho que no tratara al elfo de esa manera, y por lo tanto estaba perfectamente feliz, obviamente era lo primero.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó ella, yendo a pararse al lado de Lucius.

Ella tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente.

—Continúa con lo que estabas diciendo, Severus—, dijo Lucius. Severus parecía un poco molesto por haber recibido órdenes, pero no dijo nada.

—No hay nada más que pueda decirte—, dijo.

—El Sombrero está protegido por magia antigua de cualquier hechizo o poción que pueda cambiar de opinión. No puede ser engañado. He oído hablar de él teniendo en cuenta las preferencias de un niño, pero creo que es un rumor. Si un niño no pertenece en algún lugar, no los colocará allí.

—¿Estás seguro?

— Seguro —, dijo Severus, asintiendo bruscamente.

—¡Dobby! —Dobby apareció con un CRACK! Se inclinó profundamente ante cada uno de ellos por turno.

—Muéstrale al profesor Snape la salida.

—Por aquí, señor—, chilló Dobby, guiando a Severus hacia la puerta.

—Siempre es un placer, Lucius—, dijo Severus. —Narcissa

Narcissa esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de la pareja antes de volverse hacia Lucius.

—¿Y Bien? —Ella chasqueó. —Soy tan aficionada a Severus como tú, Lucius, pero la última vez que estuvo aquí fue para ayudarte a convertir a ese horrible hombrecito en una mascota para nuestros hijos

—Tendrá que ser el camino difícil—, murmuró Lucius.

—Temía que ese fuera el caso...—

—¿disculpa?

—No hay de qué preocuparse, querida.

—Voy a ser el juez de eso. —De repente vio los libros en su escritorio.

—¿_Los cuatro fundadores_? — Leyó Ella. _—_¿_Historia de las casas_? ¿_Buscando oro: la historia de Gryffindor_? ¿Finalmente estás de acuerdo? —Había luchado mucho con Lucius sobre si los chicos podrían ir a Hogwarts (su preferencia) o Durmstrang (La preferencia de su esposo).

Lucius había estado extrañamente callado al respecto en los últimos meses, lo que generalmente significaba que Narcissa había ganado.

—¿Y si lo estoy?

—Entonces es hora—, le dijo. Lucius hizo una mueca.

Ella, por supuesto, sabía que él no habría estado de acuerdo con ella a menos que hubiera algo para él. Como todavía no había dejado de hablar con él (como lo habría hecho si todavía estuviera empeñado en Durmstrang como a mediados de septiembre) o lo había enviado a dormir en la habitación de invitados en lugar de en su habitación, no era motivo para que ella lo supiera. aun.

—¿Pero por qué estás interesado en Gryffindor? ¿Qué estás planeando?

—Harry Potter estará en Gryffindor o Slytherin—, dijo.

—¿El punto, Lucius? —ella preguntó con cansancio.

—Bueno—, dijo, luciendo un poco nervioso ahora. —Hay dos casas posibles, y tenemos dos hijos...—

—No—, dijo rotundamente.

—Esto no estará en discusión, Narcissa—, dijo, estricto de repente.

Dirigirla probablemente haría que se resistiera a él y pareció recordarlo un momento después. Él tomó su mano y esta vez, su tono era suave y persuasivo.

—Necesitamos a Harry Potter de nuestro lado y no hay mejor manera de lograr esto que con los niños...—

—Son nuestros hijos—, espetó ella, arrancándole la mano.

—¡No son piezas de ajedrez en tus tontos juegos políticos, Lucius! ¡Si quieres que se haga amigo, hazlo tú mismo!

—¿Cómo sugieres que haga eso, mientras él está escondido con Black? —Preguntó rotundamente.

—No lo sé, y tampoco me importa particularmente, —le dijo.

—Quizás puedas postularte para el puesto de Defensa cuando comience Hogwarts—.

—Dumbledore nunca lo permitiría—.

—¿Entonces tienes tiempo suficiente para tratar de _entrenar a _uno de nuestros hijos para que se comporte como un Gryffindor pero no tienes tiempo suficiente para tratar de conquistar a un anciano?

Lucius la fulminó con la mirada.

—Un anciano, a quien, debo agregar, le gustan las segundas oportunidades—.

—Todo estará...—

—Si dices "bien", Lucius, te juro que nunca más volveré a hablarte. No estará bien. Tu plan, corrígeme si me equivoco, es hacer que nuestra familia siga al chico Potter, ¿sí?

—Si.

—Y, ignoremos el hecho de que es un tercio de tu edad, ¿afirmas que este chico será el próximo Campeón de sangre pura?

—Si—.

Narcissa sacudió la cabeza.

—Si crees que le importará un bledo nosotros y nuestras costumbres después de unos años con mi primo amante de los muggles, estás delirando. El hecho de que creas que existe la posibilidad de que termine en Gryffindor lo demuestra. Él Crecerá haciendo eco de las creencias de Dumbledore, y las de Sirius y todo lo que sacaremos de él es un hijo traidor de sangre y una mancha con el nombre de Malfoy. ¡No tenemos nada que ganar y todo que perder! — Ella respiró hondo.

—Incluso _si _Harry Potter resulta ser el próximo Señor Oscuro, ¿qué pasa si tu antiguo Señor regresa, ya que Bella cree que lo hará...?

—Bella está loca...

—Bellatrix es mi hermana, y no toleraré los insultos sobre ella mientras esté escuchando—, dijo fríamente.

—¿Y si, Lucius? ¿Nos reuniremos con él y abandonaremos a Potter, o confiaremos en Potter para protegernos?

—Nos reuniríamos con él—, dijo Lucius.

Narcissa dejó escapar un gemido.

—¿Entonces firmarías la sentencia de muerte de tu propio hijo? ¡Cualquiera que esté asociado con el chico Potter será destruido!

—Si llegara a eso, Draco estaría en una posición privilegiada para reunir información sobre Potter, algo por lo que el Señor Oscuro, si regresara, lo recompensará enormemente.

—¿Entonces es Draco? —preguntó ella, sintiendo su corazón congelarse un poco.

Draco siempre había parecido el más fuerte de los dos, aunque eso probablemente tenía mucho que ver con el desastroso nacimiento de Hydrus. Su hijo mayor había sido tan pequeño en aquel entonces, tan frágil.

Nunca había visto a Draco tan delicado, pero lo había visto pequeño; ella había arreglado tenerlo temprano porque había tenido miedo de las complicaciones del parto.

Aunque pequeño, Draco había sido infinitamente más fuerte. Sin embargo, no creía que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para esto.

—Draco es más joven. Es más fácil de manipular.

—Información o no, si el Señor Oscuro regresa, Draco _será _un traidor de sangre, —susurró.

—Un Gryffindor. ¡Lo dijiste tú mismo, el Sombrero no puede ser engañado! ¡Será un verdadero Gryffindor, y demasiado honorable para espiar al chico Potter, particularmente si se han hecho amigos!

—Si él es demasiado honorable para volverse de lado, entonces ¿dónde mejor pararse que en el hombro de Potter?

Narcissa lo miró fijamente.

—Pero no olvides, Narcissa, Pettigrew era un Gryffindor que estaba dispuesto a espiar—, señaló Lucius.

Un sollozo seco escapó de la garganta de Narcissa antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

—¿Quieres que Draco, tu _hijo, _termine como ese hombre miserable? ¡_Esa es _la vida que imaginas para él! ¡Lucius, escúchate! Estás sugiriendo que permitamos, no, _¡obliguemos a uno de nuestros hijos a ser un traidor a la sangre!_ Incluso si el Señor Oscuro no regresa, siempre será eso; un Malfoy en Gryffindor... ¡es una desgracia, Lucius! —

—¿Qué mejor para despertar las simpatías del chico Potter?

—¿Por qué deben ser sus simpatías? ¿Por qué no su respeto?

—Tendremos su respeto si es un Slytherin. Si está en Gryffindor, necesitaremos su simpatía. Me estoy preparando para cualquier resultado.

—No te permitiré hacer esto—, dijo. —Toda mi familia fue destrozada por traidores de sangre, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado.

Ella ciertamente no lo había hecho.

Incluso ahora, estaba confundida al respecto y preocupada de no haber tomado la decisión correcta cuando había abandonado a Andy.

Andy había ganado la libertad.

Narcissa se había ganado a su hermana y al Señor de su esposo, un hombre que nunca le había gustado mucho y que solo seguía, no servía _nunca_, porque él creía las mismas cosas que le habían dicho que creyera cuando crecía, y porque ella no quería morir (que, hasta que apareció Harry Potter, había sido el castigo por resistirse a él).

—Nos encargaremos de Draco cuando llegue el momento.

Una risa sombría salió de su boca.

—¿Encargarse? ¿Encargarse de un Gryffindor?

Su siguiente risa fue más como un sollozo.

—¿Encargarse como tía Walburga hizo con Sirius? ¿Con abuso constante hasta que huyó? No voy a perder a mi hijo así.

Narcissa sintió que una lágrima le caía por el costado de la cara.

Ella no lo apartó.

Quería que Lucius lo viera y supiera que la había molestado.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?

—¡Que dejes de intentar jugar en ambos lados! —dijo ella, enojada ahora.

—Elige a Potter y comprométete a amar a muggles como Dumbledore, o espera al Señor Oscuro...

—El Señor Oscuro se ha ido.

—Entonces no sirvas a nadie, —dijo, secándose las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—Vive la vida que hemos hecho por nosotros mismos. Deja que nuestros hijos encuentren sus propias casas...

—¿Y si son Hufflepuff?

—Entonces que así sea—, dijo con convicción.

—Mejor que encuentren su camino allí solos que ser forzados a entrar en una casa por su padre idiota.

Lucius se sonrojó de un color rosa feo y se levantó tan bruscamente que su silla se cayó.

—No me hablaras así...

—Y _yo _no te permitiré utilizar mis hijos! ¡Si me entero de nada más de este absurdo, Les diré lo que está pensando y que será el fin de ello!

—Podrías, pero no lo harás—, dijo Lucius.

—Creo que encontrarás que no hay mucho que no haría para proteger a mis hijos, —le dijo.

—Y si es de ti de quien necesitan protegerse, entonces que así sea.

Luego, dejando a Lucius para reflexionar sobre eso, salió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

Como ven Narcissa ha sacado las garras por sus hijos y Lucius quiere jugar doble play como le dicen en mi país; osease para lo dos bandos, espero ver cuáles son sus teorías y que tal les pareció el capítulo nos leemos en la Conti pronto bye ^^

**AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE**: No sé si lo sepan, pero en mi país y como en casi todos los del mundo, estamos en cuarentena. Aun así, eso no impide el que yo tenga clases online con eso y lo de no salir solo en lo esencial **—MUY IMPORTANTE QUE ACATEN LO DE LAVARSE LAS MANOS Y NO SALIR—**no he publicado por eso espero y esta cuarentena me dé para publicar aun con más asiduidad; en fin espero sus Reviews bien lindos.


	28. Querer y Necesitar

**Agradecimientos: **Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varas secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a): **MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a): **lavida134

**Título: **Innocent — Inocente

**Summary: **El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado: **Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link: **www. fanfiction s / 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA: **Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todos los lectores de habla hispana.

* * *

Capítulo XXVIII — Querer y Necesitar

* * *

—Draco—, dijo Lucius, —¿podrías verificar el progreso de Dobby, por favor?

—Que Hydrus lo haga—, dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño a su padre.

—Es mi cumpleaños—, se quejó Hydrus.

—Eso fue hace semanas. Además, me obligaste a hacerlo en mi cena de cumpleaños, para que él lo hiciera en la suya.

Hace una semana, él nunca habría discutido, y particularmente no con compañía alrededor; los Parkinson, Greengrass, Notts, Bulstrode, Goyle, Crabbe y Shafiq se quedaron atónitos al escuchar a Draco hablar tan irrespetuosamente.

Narcissa suspiró en voz baja.

Ella no le había dicho nada más a Lucius sobre su tonto plan para hacer de Draco un Gryffindor después de su discusión inicial hace dos semanas.

Lucius, asimismo, había guardado silencio sobre el asunto, pero esta vez, no indicaba una victoria para ella.

Esta vez, significaba que Lucius seguía adelante con su plan e intentaba hacerlo sin llamar su atención.

_Idiota_, pensó, mirando a su marido por el rabillo del ojo.

Lucius era, de ninguna manera, un hombre poco inteligente.

Todo lo contrario, de hecho.

Simplemente tenía el desafortunado hábito de olvidar que no importaba lo inteligente que fuera, ella era más inteligente.

—Draco—, dijo Lucius suavemente. —Creo que te pedí _que fueras a verificar a Dobby_.

Hydrus sonrió y algunos de los otros niños se rieron a expensas de Draco.

_Se volverán contra él, _pensó, mirando tristemente a su hijo menor.

Incluso Gregory y Vincent, ninguno de los cuales era lo que ella llamaría superdotados académicamente, sabían que Gryffindor era malo, mientras que Slytherin era bueno.

Las chicas de Greengrass eran las únicas a las que no les molestaría demasiado que no estuviera en Slytherin.

Narcissa podría haberse consolado un poco con eso, pero sabía que Draco no era demasiado aficionado a ninguna de las chicas.

Daphne, en particular, parecía molestarlo.

Ahora le estaba sonriendo a Draco, mientras él se paseaba por uno de los sofás, que habían sido empujados contra la pared para despejar el piso frente a la chimenea, y a través de las puertas dobles.

—¡Merlín! — Dijo Clementina, mirando a Draco.

—¿Quién se cree que es, hablándole a Lucius así? Si me preguntas, Narcissa, necesita una lección para recordarle dónde están sus modales.

Narcissa sonrió.

—Pero nadie te preguntó, Clementina—, dijo, y con una voz tan tranquila y agradable que les tomó varios segundos escuchar el insulto.

Clementina la miró boquiabierta.

—¿Draco no se siente bien? —Pansy preguntó.

—¿Es por eso que se está comportando de manera extraña?

—Eso es exactamente—, le dijo Narcissa a la niña.

Su sonrisa era genuina esta vez, después de todo, le gustaba Pansy.

—No es él mismo en este momento.

Le dio a Lucius una mirada aguda que, desafortunadamente, él no vio.

—¡No está enfermo! —Hydrus le dijo a Gregory, Vincent y Theodore en un fuerte susurro.

—¡Está fingiendo! Solo quiere arruinar mi cena de cumpleaños.

Afortunadamente, Sonja eligió ese momento para llevarse una mano a la boca y salir rápidamente de la habitación, por lo que ninguno de los adultos había prestado mucha atención a las palabras de Hydrus.

—Hydrus—, dijo Narcissa en tono de advertencia, mientras Ernest corría tras su esposa.

Los ojos entrecerrados de Pansy los siguieron y Narcissa sintió una punzada de simpatía por la pobre niña.

Narcissa se acercó un paso más a su hijo mayor y lo miró, lo que, a diferencia de Lucius, no echó de menos.

Murmuró una disculpa malhumorada y luego condujo a los otros niños fuera del salón.

La cena fue bastante agradable; había suficiente gente allí para que la conversación nunca transcurriera y la cocina de Dobby fue maravillosa.

Aunque el pequeño Cyril hizo un terrible desastre con su helado, no hubo explosiones; Narcissa se había preocupado por eso cuando vio a Draco sentado entre Millicent y Daphne.

* * *

Después de la cena, todos terminaron esparcidos por toda la casa; Lucius y algunos de los otros adultos habían ido a su estudio para hablar sobre asuntos más serios de lo que generalmente permitían las conversaciones en la mesa. Ernest Parkinson y su hermana Nola, cuyo apellido era ahora Shafiq, se habían ido, al igual que Roderick y Audra Crabbe, Aloysius y Clementina Goyle, Magnus y Theodosia Bulstrode y Leopold Nott.

Como todos llevaban la Marca Oscura, era razonablemente fácil deducir de qué estaban hablando: Harry Potter como el nuevo Señor Oscuro, y Narcissa, que a veces escuchaba y otras no, había decidido unirse al resto de sus invitados en el salón. Ella pensó que había escuchado más que suficiente sobre Harry Potter últimamente.

Eleanor estaba conversando con su hijastro mientras jugaba con su hermanita; Lucius pensó que era peligroso para Theodore ser tan abiertamente herido por la pequeña Catherine, pero Narcissa pensó que era dulce. Las tres chicas de Greengrass y Nadia Shafiq, que tenía la misma edad que Daphne, tenían una conversación susurrada junto a la chimenea y parecían ajenas a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Vincent y Gregory estaban cerca de la mesa de la esquina, sobre la cual había un plato de dulces y productos horneados que Dobby había preparado, y a pocos metros de ellos, Hydrus, Draco, Pansy y Millicent habían juntado cuatro de los sillones y estaban hablando.

En el lado opuesto de la habitación en uno de los sofás, Parmenia y Marius Greengrass y Nishith Shafiq estaban hablando de un amigo mutuo suyo, tanto Marius como Nishith trabajaban en el Departamento de Descubrimientos Mágicos del Ministerio, y así fue que Narcissa se encontró sentada con Sonja Parkinson.

—Gracias por esta noche—, dijo Sonja, haciendo una mueca mientras se movía en su sillón. Narcissa tomó una almohada del sofá en el que estaba sentada y se la pasó a la otra bruja. Ella lo aceptó con una sonrisa débil pero genuina y se lo puso a la espalda.

—No he visto a Pansy tan feliz en mucho tiempo.

Como para probar el punto de su madre, Pansy comenzó a reírse de algo que Millicent había dicho.

Narcissa notó que Hydrus parecía disgustado al respecto y que Draco estaba sonriendo.

—Ya no tenemos gente—, continuó Sonja, cambiando de nuevo.

—Ernest generalmente trabaja y no puedo hacerlo sola—.

Narcissa no estaba segura de qué expresión facial era apropiada. Ella se conformó con una mirada comprensiva.

—Pronto ni siquiera podré llegar a cosas como esta—.

—Lo lograrás, estoy segura—, murmuró Narcissa.

—Eso es lo que todos dicen. Sé que solo están siendo educados. Veo la forma en que me miran—. Ella sonrió gentilmente.

—No hablar de eso, o pretender que todo está bien no cambia nada. Me estoy muriendo. Los Sanadores no creen que me quede ni siquiera un año.

—¿Tan poco tiempo? —Narcissa respiró.

Sonja era solo unos años mayor que ella. Sin embargo, a veces eso era difícil de recordar; Con su cara cansada, lacio, cabello incoloro y apariencia casi esquelética, Sonja parecía décadas mayor.

—Es un alivio, para ser honesta—, dijo Sonja, con una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

—Han pasado cinco años y estoy Cansada.

—Tienes mucho por lo que vivir—, murmuró Narcissa.

—Están Ernest y Pansy... Sonja, ¿qué hay de Pansy?

—Ella estará más feliz cuando me haya ido—, dijo Sonja, mirando a su hija mientras hablaba. Narcissa sabía que Pansy a veces luchaba con la enfermedad de su madre, pero seguramente eso no era cierto...

—No me crees—, dijo Sonja. —Pero es verdad. Mi hija me odia.

— Tonterías...

—Es verdad. A veces, casi puedo convencerme de que es mejor para ella, si ella me odia, no me extrañará cuando me vaya ... ¿Alguna vez has perdido a alguien querido por ti, Narcissa? —Sonja preguntó suavemente.

—Sabes que si—, dijo Narcissa.

Además de nunca tomar la Marca, ella y Sonja tenían tres cosas principales en común.

Ambas habían perdido a sus padres durante la guerra; eso, de hecho, fue lo que las unió nuevamente; Sonja era prima de Narcissa del lado de su madre, pero el padre de Narcissa y su tío nunca se habían querido, nunca se le había dado una razón.

Después de la muerte del padre de Narcissa, su madre había acudido a su hermano separado en busca de ayuda y habían logrado arreglar las cosas antes de que él muriera un año después.

Lo segundo que tenían en común era que habían perdido a un hermano en la guerra; Narcissa había perdido a Bella ante Azkaban, mientras que Evan, el hermano de Sonja, estaba realmente muerto.

El tercero era que cada una tenía un hermano separado, traidor de sangre: De Narcissa era Andy, De Sonja era Cornelius, que se había casado con una mujer muggle.

—¿Y recuerdas el dolor? ¿El dolor? —Narcissa asintió secamente y juntó las manos en su regazo. —Quizás, es mejor si Pansy no siente eso.

—Suenas como si trataras de convencerte a ti misma.

—Estoy... ¿Has visto morir a alguien antes?

—He visto personas muertas—, dijo Narcissa.

Cuatro de los hombres de Dumbledore habían sido capturados y llevados a la mansión la noche anterior a la destrucción del Señor Oscuro.

Dos de los cuatro, los gemelos Prewett, habían escapado, aunque sabía que habían sido asesinados poco después.

Los otros dos, Caradoc Dearborn, su antiguo maestro de Defensa, y Benjy Fenwick, el Premio Anual que había desmayado en su segundo año, habían sido destrozados por Evan.

Narcissa recordaba todo el temblor de la mansión; Draco había estado dando sus primeros pasos tambaleantes y se había caído.

Había bajado las escaleras para ver qué estaba pasando, después de dejar a Draco e Hydrus con Dobby, y encontró a Lucius, Evan, Ernest, Abraxas y Severus de pie, sorprendidos, en el sótano ensangrentado y salpicado, que desde entonces había sido Scorgufiado, pero ella Todavía odiaba ir allí abajo.

Alguien, probablemente Rosier, desde que había hecho el desastre, había sido responsable de dejar los restos de Fenwick donde los seguidores de Dumbledore los encontrarían.

No había quedado suficiente de Dearborn para regresar.

—Pero nunca he visto morir a nadie—, dijo, volviendo al presente.

—¿Tu?

—No. —Sonja parecía nerviosa.

—¿Sentiste algo por ellos? ¿Las personas muertas que viste?

—Estaba triste. Fue su propia culpa y tuvo que hacerse, pero fue una pérdida de vidas. Tenían amigos y familias y futuros...

—¿Pero no te afligiste?

En momentos como este, Narcissa recordó que Sonja había estado en Ravenclaw.

—No—, murmuró Narcissa, metiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja antes de volver a juntar las manos.

Había sido triste e impactante, sí, no todos los días veía a su maestro de Defensa salpicada en las paredes de su sótano, pero no había sido una pérdida personal.

—Entonces quizás sea bueno que Pansy me odie.

—Realmente no crees eso—, dijo Narcissa, mirando cuidadosamente la cara de la mujer mayor.

Sonja sonrió con tristeza.

—No, no lo hago. Pero quiero...

—¿Por qué? —Narcissa tuvo que preguntar.

—Porque quiero lo mejor para Pansy. No quiero que duela.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no dejas que te odie?

—Porque no me odia a _mí. _Es el hecho de que estoy enferma, que me estoy muriendo. Ella es demasiado joven para hacer la distinción todavía, pero lo sé y no quiero que _me _odie_._voy a perderla lo suficientemente pronto de todos modos, quiero que mi hija sea mía mientras pueda tenerla. Es egoísta, lo sé, pero

—Pero no es un deseo irrazonable—, murmuró Narcissa.

—He escrito sus cartas, ya sabes—, admitió Sonja, secándose los ojos, que comenzaban a parecer llorosos.

—Para todos sus cumpleaños, y para Navidad y para su primer día de Hogwarts... Y Ernest ha prometido decirle que la amé, para que siempre lo sepa... Y tal vez a tiempo, me perdone.

—No hay nada que perdonar.

—Por supuesto que sí. Soy su madre y estoy a punto de abandonarla.

—Eres víctima de las circunstancias...

—Por supuesto que sí. No significa que no la esté abandonando. Soy su madre. Se supone que debo estar allí para cuidarla y no lo estaré.

Narcissa no sabía qué decir.

—Es por eso que he tratado de no estar celosa de que ella se parezca tanto a su padre. Gravitan el uno hacia el otro, probablemente lo harían, incluso si estuviera sana, y van a necesitar eso, se necesitarán el uno al otro pronto.

—¿Quiso? —Preguntó Narcissa.

—No siempre funciona, por supuesto. Estoy celosa, a veces. Sin embargo, nunca digo nada a ninguno de ellos. Eso no sería justo, y sería irracional. Tiene sentido que Pansy se apoye en el padre más estable.

Una pequeña risa salió de sus pálidos labios.

—La intuición de un niño, algunos lo llamarían. Tal vez ella sea una Ravenclaw después de todo.

—¿No la quieres en Slytherin?

—Francamente, no me importa a dónde vaya, siempre y cuando sea feliz.

Los párpados de Sonja comenzaron a caerse; Narcissa podría haberse alarmado si esto fuera algo raro, pero había visto a Sonja hacer esto muchas veces antes.

—Tiene unos pocos años por delante y quiero que esté rodeada de personas que la apoyen. Si lo encuentra en Hufflepuff, que así sea. Solo quiero que la cuiden.

—Sabes que... cuando se trata de eso... Lucius y los niños y yo siempre estaremos aquí para ella, y para Ernest, por supuesto.

—Lo sé. Lo sé—. Los ojos de Sonja se cerraron y se dejó caer en su asiento.

—Gracias—, respiró ella.

Narcissa observó cómo su cuerpo se relajaba en el sueño, aunque un pequeño ceño permanecía en su rostro.

Narcissa estudió a Sonja por un momento y luego conjuró una manta y la colocó a su alrededor.

—Gracias—, dijo una voz en su hombro. —Estaba a punto de venir y hacer eso.

Narcissa se volvió sorprendida y luego sonrió, un poco triste, pero no pudo evitarlo, a Pansy, cuyos ojos oscuros estaban fijos en su madre.

—Se está muriendo, ya sabes—, dijo Pansy de una manera separada, sin dejar de mirar a Sonja.

—Lo sé—, dijo Narcissa suavemente.

—Ella es débil—, dijo Pansy.

—Creo que es muy fuerte—, dijo Narcissa.

—Ella ha estado enferma por cinco años, pero todavía está aquí, todavía luchando.

—Pero ella está perdiendo.

—Es muy cansado estar enfermo todo el tiempo.

—Eso es lo que dice papá—, murmuró Pansy.

Echó un último vistazo a su madre y luego miró a Narcissa.

—Bueno gracias por la manta, Sra. Malfoy.

Narcissa inclinó la cabeza y Pansy volvió a su sillón junto a Hydrus.

Los seis niños, porque Vincent y Gregory se habían unido a Hydrus, Draco, Pansy y Millicent, comenzaron a hablar de nuevo, como si Pansy nunca se hubiera ido.

Eran buenos en eso ahora: Narcissa se había encargado personalmente de que sus dos hijos no le hablaran de Sonja a Pansy a menos que Pansy lo mencionara primero, e incluso entonces, solo si podían responder sin ofenderla.

Es probable que sus padres le hayan dicho a Vincent y Gregory que no digan nada, y Millicent fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para juzgar la situación por sí misma y actuar en consecuencia.

Sonja se movió y gruñó el nombre de su hija mientras dormía.

_No somos tan diferentes, _pensó Narcissa hacia Sonja.

_Ambas queremos lo mejor para nuestros hijos._

El problema era que Narcissa, después de dos semanas de contemplar casi constantemente sus opciones, aún no tenía idea de qué _era _lo mejor.

* * *

Después de regresar de casa de Lunático hace dos semanas, Harry y Canuto se habían instalado nuevamente en Grimmauld Place. Había que limpiar; afortunadamente, un simple hechizo de aspiración se encargó del polvo y las telarañas que Kreacher había conjurado, y la mayoría del daño había sido causado mágicamente y podía repararse con un _Reparo _rápido o un _finito Incantatem_.

La limpieza trajo recuerdos de febrero, cuando se mudaron por primera vez, pero hubo algunas mejoras clave; en primer lugar, Kreacher estaba dispuesto a ayudar, había estado extasiado de tenerlos en casa y los contó con historias de las visitas de los Aurores, y les proporcionó comidas regulares.

En segundo lugar, Harry y Canuto se conocían mejor esta vez, por lo que no estaban tan nerviosos el uno con el otro como lo habían estado en ese entonces y, en tercer lugar, Lunático estaba cerca cada vez que no estaba buscándolos y estaba muy feliz de brindar ayuda o refuerzo. solo compañía cada vez que uno de ellos lo necesitaba.

Con la mayor parte del trabajo de limpieza y reparación realizado en los primeros días de estar en casa, las cosas habían vuelto a un estado de descanso que Harry no había tenido desde antes del incidente de la cueva; él todavía tenía pesadillas, ya sea sobre Canuto tratando de matar a Snape o sobre la cueva, pero como su habitación se protegía contra el fuego y estaba razonablemente seguro de que Snape había mentido, no había necesidad de preocuparse por ninguno de esos y los sueños crecieron aún más.

aparte a medida que se acercaba septiembre. Canuto estaba de un humor ridículamente alegre todo el tiempo, o tal vez era normal, y parecía inusual después de la Poción de Dementor, porque tenía a Harry o Lunático a su alrededor durante todo el día, _y _porque estaba trabajando en su plan para curarse él mismo; Harry ahora sabía que eso involucraba Oclumancia y el encantamiento Patronus que Canuto había mencionado esa noche en la casa de Lunático.

Solo había tenido un día de enfermedad desde que llegaron a casa, y había pasado esa investigación, por lo que no fue una pérdida completa.

Cuando Canuto no estaba trabajando en su cura, le estaba enseñando a Harry varios conjuros y hechizos extraños que no estarían en el currículum de Hogwarts pero que eran útiles para saber de todos modos; Canuto no quería que Harry llegara a Hogwarts, sabiendo todo y luego aburrirse como resultado.

Lunático había adquirido de alguna manera su antiguo planificador de tareas, según Canuto, había tenido uno cada año en Hogwarts, por lo que sabían qué áreas generales de estudio evitar.

En los días en que Lunático solo trabajó medio día con la búsqueda, tomó las lecciones de Harry para darle a Canuto más tiempo para investigar.

Lunático se tomó la enseñanza un poco más en serio que Canuto:

Harry había volado un caldero y Lunático le había hecho escribir cuatro pulgadas sobre las posibles razones y por qué evitar tales incidentes en el futuro, donde Canuto se habría reído, pero Era un buen maestro y Harry estaba aprendiendo mucho.

A fines de septiembre, habían cubierto algunas de las criaturas mágicas más conocidas, como dragones, hombres lobo, vampiros, merfolk's (que aparentemente no eran nada bonitos), unicornios y hadas, y Lunático también pensó que Harry debería aprender algo sobre pociones y hechizos de curación muy simples.

Harry ahora podía preparar con éxito una poción pimentonica, una poción que solucionaba los dolores de cabeza, que Canuto a menudo necesitaba si estaba jugando con Oclumancia, y un hechizo que solucionaría pequeños cortes y contusiones.

Lunático también, en secreto, le enseñó a Harry varios hechizos que Canuto aún no había cubierto, y como tal, no sabía que Harry sabía hasta que Harry los usó contra él.

— _Tempus Admonius _—_, _susurró Harry.

Una pequeña y brillante esfera del reloj apareció en el aire frente a él.

Agitó su varita para ajustar el reloj a la hora correcta, un minuto después, y tocó la esfera del reloj, que brilló y desapareció.

Harry se sentó y recogió las piezas del rompecabezas de Regulus nuevamente; había logrado hacer la cabeza de la serpiente y la última pulgada de su cola.

Dos habitaciones más allá, el inodoro se abrió y luego Canuto volvió a entrar, tarareando para sí mismo y se sentó.

En unos segundos, una vez más estaba absorto en su copia del _Profeta vespertino _y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Harry lo miraba a escondidas.

Cuando se acabó el minuto, comenzó a sonar un sonido agudo, similar al de un despertador muggle normal.

Canuto aulló y se cubrió las orejas; Harry no lo culpó: había lanzado el hechizo al nivel de la barbilla de Canuto.

— _Finito _—_, _gritó Canuto, moviendo su varita sobre su hombro.

El timbre continuó. Canuto miró a Harry, que intentaba, y no lograba, mantener la cara seria; obviamente recordaba que el encanto solo podía desactivarse cuando lo tocaba una varita. Harry pudo ver el tenue destello del hechizo, pero pensó que era solo porque sabía dónde mirar.

—¿Dónde está? —Preguntó Canuto, con una sonrisa irónica.

Harry se inclinó y golpeó el reluciente encanto con su varita. Se silenció de inmediato. Otro golpe y el hechizo desaparecieron por completo, como fue diseñado para hacerlo; Harry aún no había aprendido a desaparecer las cosas, porque Canuto, en una rara muestra de madurez, había decidido que había más peligros asociados con aprenderlo ahora que beneficios.

—¿Sería capaz de desaparecer las verduras de tu plato realmente vale la pena el riesgo de que puedas gritar accidentalmente —_Evanesco— _en un duelo y desaparecer a tu oponente? — le había preguntado.

Harry había estado lo suficientemente asustado por esa perspectiva que había prometido, sin preguntar, no intentarlo hasta que se le dijera cómo hacerlo, ya sea que terminara en Hogwarts en varios años, o por Canuto o Lunático.

—Deberías haber visto tu cara—, se rió Harry, metiendo su varita en sus jeans.

—¿Se parecía a la tuya cuando cambié tu habitación la otra noche? —Canuto preguntó astutamente.

Harry hizo una mueca; mientras dormía, Canuto había movido todos los muebles de su habitación y, cuando Harry salió de la cama a la mañana siguiente, todavía medio dormido, se dio en la pared porque allí estaba la puerta.

_se supone _que fue. Canuto había estado parado en la puerta real, riéndose de él.

—Probablemente, sí—, murmuró Harry, tratando de no sonreír demasiado. Canuto soltó una carcajada y revolvió el cabello de Harry.

—¿Entonces lo llamamos una tregua?

—Tregua—, estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

—El uno del otro—, dijo Canuto solemnemente. —El juego justo de Lunático.

—De acuerdo—, dijo Harry, riendo.

—Merlín, estás empezando a sonar como Sirius—, comentó Lunático desde la puerta. Se había dado por vencido en el timbre cuando Canuto dejó de contestar y se invitó a sí mismo ahora.

—¿Cómo? —Pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

—Cuando te ríes—, dijo Lunático, colocando su capa gastada sobre un asiento

—No puedo explicarlo ... solo suenas como él—.

—Su voz es de James—, argumentó Canuto.

—No dije nada sobre su voz, solo su risa—, dijo Lunático.

—Correcto ...—, dijo Canuto, arqueando una ceja. Pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de Harry cuando Lunático sacó una de las sillas del escritorio y se sentó.

—Bueno, chico, si te ríes como yo, al menos tienes una risa muy atractiva—. Harry no pudo evitarlo; Él rió.

—Entonces—, continuó Canuto, mirando a Lunático.

—¿Cómo fue la búsqueda? ¿Encontraste al pobre e inocente Sirius Black y su ahijado malvado?

—Bueno...— comenzó Lunático.

—Creo que es al revés—, dijo Harry amablemente. —Creo que se supone que soy el inocente.

Canuto frunció el ceño como si realmente estuviera pensando en eso.

—¿Eres... No... No, estoy seguro de que eres el malvado.

—Sí, en realidad, tal vez sea así... —Harry sonrió y agregó:

—Lo siento, Lunático.

—Eso está bien—, dijo Lunático, con la boca crispada.

—Y no, no los encontramos a ninguno de ustedes. Matt estaba _devastado _—, bromeó Lunático, con los ojos brillantes. —Estaba bastante molesto por eso en el almuerzo, en realidad. Cree que debes tener a alguien adentro...

—¿De Dónde, en nombre de Merlín, saco esa idea? —Preguntó Canuto, sonriendo.

—Estoy seguro de que no tengo idea—, Lunático resopló. —Por supuesto, siendo Matt él; Matt, pensó que era una buena idea compartir esta teoría con el resto del grupo. Arabella todavía está segura de que es Nymphadora y creo que Dirk está de acuerdo, pero es más sutil al respecto—. Lunático suspiró, como si no estuviera seguro de si divertirse o no.

—¿Ella todavía va a hacerse cargo? —Pregunto Harry.

—No iré mañana, día de luna llena y todo eso, pero ella tiene cosas de Auror los viernes de todos modos, así que le di su reinado gratis el sábado, ya que tampoco estaré allí entonces—. Dijo Lunático. —No hay mucho que hacer para ser honesto, así que estoy seguro de que lo manejará admirablemente, pero será una buena oportunidad para ponerla a prueba. Dependiendo de cómo vaya, podría hacerse cargo pronto—. Él jugueteó con un hilo suelto en su jersey y levantó la vista.

—¿Has progresado con tu Patronus?

—No—, dijo Canuto. —Hice un poco de ejercicio mental esta mañana, pero eso es todo hasta el sábado.

—¿Por qué? Anoche dijiste que estabas cerca—.

—Estoy cerca—, dijo Canuto, radiante. — _Muy _cerca. Pero la luna llena es mañana y _si _algo no funciona, no quiero dejarte que te vayas solo.

—Sirius...— dijo Lunático, luciendo incómodo.

—Silencio, Lunático—, dijo Canuto. —Estoy siendo noble. No lo arruines.

Lunático se mordió el labio.

—Puedo ver que estás pensando en arruinarlo—, dijo Canuto. —¡No lo hagas!

—Yo solo... si puedes mejorar...

—Y lo has hecho de todos modos—, dijo Canuto, sonando resignado. —Nobleza arruinada.

—Lo siento—, dijo Lunático. Harry estaba tratando de no reírse de los dos.

—No podías evitarlo—, dijo Canuto, sonriendo. —Puedo lidiar con un día extra. Solo necesito encontrar algo que hacer para mantenerme ocupado mañana.

—Podría tener algo que podamos hacer—, dijo Lunático.

—Oh no—, dijo Canuto apresuradamente. —Nos harás hacer cosas aburridas, como reorganizar la biblioteca, o...

—La biblioteca necesita ser reorganizada—, murmuró Lunático, —tú mismo lo dijiste—.

—Lo dije, pero eso no significa que lo estoy haciendo—, respondió Canuto. Harry logró convertir una risa en tos en el último minuto; no iba a tomar partido en este caso, particularmente porque, sin importar el lado que escogiera, terminaría ayudando.

—Hipócrita. Y no es algo aburrido.

—Bueno, no para ti—, dijo Canuto, —pero somos personas normales, Lunático. No queremos reorganizar la biblioteca.

—¡Nunca dije nada sobre la biblioteca!

—¡Lo hizo! ¡Dijiste que necesitaba reorganizarse! —Canuto se volvió hacia Harry. —Nos hará reorganizar todo esto—, dijo, señalando los estantes a su alrededor, —y luego, cuando hayamos terminado eso, nos enviará arriba para limpiar tu habitación...

—¡Solo lo hice hace una semana! —Harry protestó.

—Lo sé—, dijo Canuto. —Horrible, ¿no? —Miró, aunque no había una fuerza real detrás de él, a un Lunático exasperado. —Él es...

—Oh, cállate, Canuto—, dijo Lunático, rodando los ojos. Canuto continuó quejándose dramáticamente, entonces Lunático habló sobre él.

—En realidad iba a sugerir que revisáramos una cierta caja que había estado guardada en mi habitación de repuesto durante demasiado tiempo—, dijo en voz alta.

Eso hizo callar a Canuto.

* * *

—Jordán, nombra una de las doce propiedades de la sangre de dragón.

Jordán, que hasta ese momento se había estado riendo de algo que dijo uno de los Weasley, se sacudió y levantó la vista.

—Uh ...— dijo. —Bueno, mi papá se metió en esta pelea en el Caldero Chorreante una vez y le puso sangre de dragón, quiero decir, era un filete, pero los filetes tienen sangre, ¿verdad?... en su rostro para mejorarlo.

—Pedí una propiedad de sangre de dragón, no la historia de la vida de tu padre—, espetó Severus, y le quitó cinco puntos a Gryffindor.

—¡Sin embargo, te dio una propiedad! —uno de los insufribles mocosos de Weasley apareció.

—Cinco puntos de Gryffindor por hablar fuera de turno—, dijo Severus.

Yaxley y Joffs, que estaban sentados en un escritorio al fondo de la sala, se rieron.

—Y no, señor Weasley, no lo hizo. Sin embargo, sí dio, una pista.

—¿Sí, señorita Fawley?

—La sangre de dragón tiene propiedades curativas—, dijo Fawley, sonriendo en la dirección general de los Gryffindor.

—Diez puntos para Slytherin—, dijo Severus.

—¡Todos deberían estar escribiendo esto! ¡Spinnet! —La niña chilló.

—Confío en que conozca otra propiedad porque no se me ocurre otra razón para que hable con la señorita Johnson durante mi clase.

—Erm ...— Spinnet jugó con un mechón de su cabello, miró hacia arriba, parecía alarmada al descubrir que Severus la estaba mirando, y luego volvió a mirar hacia abajo. —Bueno, señor, la sangre de dragón se usa en pociones.

—Nombra una de esas pociones—. Todo el lado de Gryffindor parecía contener la respiración.

—Rapidez y velocidad—, dijo Spinnet tentativamente.

Severus curvó su labio.

Jordán y los Weasley gimieron.

—Si hubiera querido una marca específica, la habría pedido—, dijo.

El labio superior de Spinnet tembló.

—Si tiene la intención de aprobar este año, debe aprender a _seguir las instrucciones_. Otros cinco puntos de Gryffindor por no hacerlo. Mi dios, Gryffindor está sufriendo hoy...

Estaba a punto de tomar más puntos, probablemente diez esta vez, porque realmente odiaba a los gemelos, de uno de los Weasley por usar una expresión tan insolente en su aula, pero fue interrumpido por un suave golpe en la puerta del aula. Frunciendo el ceño, Severus hizo un recuento rápido de la clase, pero todos estaban presentes. Severus se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

—Severus—. Narcissa Malfoy le tendió una mano pálida para que la estrechara y lo hizo. No le permitió ver lo sorprendido que estaba.

—Narcissa— Severus salió del aula y, después de un breve debate sobre si era mejor poder vigilar a su clase (particularmente porque contenía dos Weasley), cerró la puerta. Solo esperaba no haberse arrepentido.

Narcissa parecía ligeramente sorprendida.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —Parecía perdida por un momento y luego respiró hondo y se alisó la túnica.

—Lamento interrumpir tu clase—, dijo, sonando genuinamente disculpada. —Solo quería informarte que estuve aquí y que necesito hablar contigo, cuando sea conveniente.

—¿El Director sabe de tu presencia aquí?

—No le informé que iba a venir—, dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Pero eso no significa que no lo sepa.

_cierto_, pensó Severus, permitiéndose sonreír.

—Tenía a Dobby aparecido dentro de tu oficina, espero que no te importe.

—En absoluto—, dijo Severus, aunque lo hizo un poco.

Estaba más interesado en lo que había traído a Narcissa aquí, solo y a través del elfo doméstico; no era algo en lo que la mayoría de los sangre pura pensaría, y mucho menos consentiría.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Miró hacia la puerta del aula y luego dijo:

—Puede esperar hasta el final de la lección.

—Después de lo cual tengo un período doble con mi clase NEWT.

Su rostro cayó lo suficiente para que él lo notara.

—Un momento—, Severus le dijo.

Volvió a entrar, sorprendiendo a la clase.

—Me requieren en otro lado.

Era mejor no darles un tiempo estimado, no que Severus tuviera uno de todos modos, porque eso los mantenía alerta y significaba que tenían más probabilidades de comportarse.

—Si bien no estoy aquí, deben buscar los doce usos de la sangre de dragón en sus libros de texto y escribir un resumen. Me lo entregarán completo cuando regrese.

—¿Señor? —Poole levantó la mano. —¿Cuánto pergamino tiene que ser? —A veces, Severus se preguntaba por qué habían puesto a la niña en su casa y no en la de Filius.

—Una pulgada por uso—, dijo secamente.

Muchos estudiantes, y no solo los de Gryffindor, gruñeron.

—Pueden compartir libros de texto si es necesario, y conversar entre ustedes, pero el trabajo es suyo. Si no tiene el equipo necesario para completar la tarea, le sugiero que tome prestado alguno de otra persona—.

Y luego, debido a que no dejaría pasar a sus Slytherins para retener el pergamino o la tinta de esos Gryffindors que no hubieran pensado traer los suyos, agregó:

—Nadie sale de esta habitación hasta que haya recopilado el resumen de todos.

—Pero, Profesor...— se quejó Joffs.

—Nadie se va hasta que haya recopilado el resumen de todos—, repitió Severus.

—No me hagan decirlo de nuevo.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a sacar libros de texto, pergaminos y plumas. Esperó hasta que la mayoría de ellos estuvieran trabajando, o haciendo una imitación aceptable del trabajo, antes de salir nuevamente del aula.

* * *

Narcissa esperaba pacientemente.

—Hablaremos en mi oficina—, dijo Severus, haciendo un gesto para que ella le siguiera.

—Gracias por hacer esto—, dijo, sonando notablemente sincera. Severus no tenía nada que decir a eso: si respondía, podría incitar accidentalmente a un intercambio servil y continuo de bromas; Narcissa estaba de un humor extraño hoy.

Severus abrió la puerta de su oficina y dejó pasar a Narcissa.

Echó una mirada curiosa a las pociones e ingredientes que cubrían los estantes, pero su mirada no se detuvo; Probablemente había visto bien cuando llegó.

—Siéntate—, dijo secamente, señalando el asiento frente al escritorio, mientras tomaba su propia silla.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que nos escuchen? —ella preguntó nerviosamente.

—¿Es probable que alguien venga a buscarte? —Severus lanzó un _Muffliato _no verbal en la puerta de la oficina, así como varias otras salas de protección y privacidad.

Tal vez hubiera sido más fácil llevarla a sus habitaciones, accesible a través de una puerta que estaba escondida detrás de uno de los estantes de ingredientes, pero, aunque confiaba más en Narcissa que en Lucius, no estaba preparado para confiar tanto en ella.

—Ya no—, le dijo.

—Yo...— comenzó Narcissa y luego pareció perder el valor.

—Limpiador de hornos.

—¿disculpa?

—Sangre de dragón—, dijo alegremente.

—Se puede usar como limpiador de hornos.

Severus parpadeó.

Era consciente de eso, por supuesto, pero no podía entender por su vida cómo lo sabía.

Narcissa era inteligente, sí, pero no en Pociones, solo se las arregló para raspar una A en su OWL de Pociones, si Severus lo recordaba correctamente, y no estaba seguro de cómo una bruja que probablemente había tenido elfos domésticos toda su vida sabría algo sobre los limpiadores de hornos.

—Sí, efectivamente—, logró decir Severus.

Se preguntó si ella lo habría mencionado para despistarlo.

Si era así, ciertamente había funcionado.

—Es gracioso lo que recuerdas de la escuela, ¿no? —ella dijo en voz baja.

—Creo que es lo único que recuerdo de las lecciones de Pociones, aparte del momento en que Bella fue enviada al Ala del Hospital porque Slughorn derribó un caldero con ese enorme estómago suyo.

Severus también lo recordaba.

Probablemente había sido lo más destacado de su quinto año; quinto año había sido un mal año.

—Supongo que tienes más que decir, sin embargo—, dijo Severus, todavía molesto porque ella sabía sobre el limpiador de hornos.

—Si, así es. —Ella juntó las manos en su regazo.

—Necesito... consejos. Sabes que amo a mi esposo, ¿verdad, Severus?

—Por supuesto—, dijo Severus, y luego movió su silla hacia atrás, por si acaso.

Ella sonrió levemente, y él se preguntó si ella sabía lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Alguna vez el hecho estuvo en duda?

—Espero que no—, dijo, erizada.

—Pero, de nuevo, él no sabe que estoy aquí y debo pedirte que guardes lo que estás a punto de aprender en secreto.

—¿Y si no lo hago? —preguntó neutralmente.

Narcissa parecía perdida.

—Bueno—, dijo, mirando notablemente cerca de romperse allí y luego. —Bueno... yo...

—Lo que tú digas se llevará a cabo con la máxima confianza—, le aseguró Severus; Dumbledore no contaba.

Sorprendentemente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus hombros cayeron, como si se hubiera levantado una carga.

—Draco estará en Gryffindor—, susurró.

Severus la miró, preguntándose cómo era eso posible.

El niño era tan Slytherin como era posible ser.

—¿Asumo que Lucius planea alterar su personalidad? —Esa era la única explicación posible.

—Lo hará—, dijo Narcissa, pareciendo irritada.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué? —preguntó finalmente, inseguro de cómo se sentía.

—Para que pueda estar cerca de Harry Potter.

—Ya veo—, fue todo lo que dijo Severus, pero su mente estaba tambaleándose.

—¿Y me estás diciendo esto por qué?

—Porque no sé qué hacer—, susurró.

—¿Qué pasa si Harry Potter no está clasificado en Gryffindor? ¡Draco estaría allí para nada! ¿Qué pasa si Harry Potter está muerto y ni siquiera aparece en la escuela...?

—Harry Potter está vivo—, dijo Severus.

Narcissa se sentó perfectamente quieta.

—Dumbledore tiene personas ubicadas en el Departamento de Registros Mágicos y el nombre del niño aún no aparece. Y Lucius me dijo que sabías sobre Pettigrew.

—Sí, —dijo ella con rigidez.

—Entonces, ¿por qué crees que Harry Potter está muerto?

—Si Lucius tiene razón, y él es el próximo Señor Oscuro, entonces tendría sentido que Sirius lo matara. Sirius siempre luchó por Dumbledore, recuerda...

—Lo recuerdo—, dijo Severus, y luego suspiró.

—Harry Potter no será un Señor Oscuro, no con Black criándolo. Él será un Gryffindor, no tengo dudas de eso. Entonces, a menos que Lucius esté dispuesto a doblar su orgulloso cuello y seguir al chico dorado de Dumbledore, colocando a Draco en Gryffindor es un acto inútil.

—Pero Potter es poderoso—, argumentó Narcissa. —¡Mató al Señor Oscuro!

_El sacrificio de Lily hizo eso, _pensó Severus irritado.

En cambio, simplemente dijo:

—El Señor Oscuro no está muerto.

Los ojos de Narcissa se abrieron, pero no pudo descifrar su expresión.

—¿Te ha contactado...?

—No—, dijo Severus. —Lo baso solo en la palabra de Dumbledore...

Narcissa al menos, tenía más respeto por Dumbledore que Lucius; ella no se burló ni hizo comentarios despectivos.

—...pero Dumbledore rara vez se equivoca sobre asuntos tan importantes.

—No—, dijo Narcissa.

Severus no podía estar seguro de si estaba de acuerdo con él, o si estaba diciendo un pensamiento que había tenido en voz alta.

—Él se fue...

—Se fue, sí, —acordó Severus. —Pero no muerto. Volverá y querrá que Harry Potter y todos los que están a su lado sean destruidos.

—Le dije esto a Lucius—, dijo, de repente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—No pensé, solo estaba tratando de hacerle ver sentido—

Sus ojos se abrieron y miraron la cara de Severus.

—Severus, por favor, háblale. Dile...

—Lo he intentado—, dijo Severus rotundamente.

—Más veces de las que puedo contar, pero Lucius tiene poco respeto por las opiniones de Dumbledore.

—¡Pero Draco será asesinado! Asesinado o obligado a espiar...

—Eso sigue siendo cierto, sin importar en qué casa se encuentre. Con Lucius como su padre, será presionado al servicio tan pronto como tenga la edad suficiente. Rechazar sería traición. Aquí solo hay dos opciones, Narcissa y son la vida o la muerte.

La barbilla de Narcissa tembló.

—Solo quiero que esté a salvo ...

—Entonces has elegido la vida. Draco servirá al Señor Oscuro, al igual que Hydrus, presumiblemente...

La expresión de Narcissa se torció en una de desagrado y luego se suavizó un segundo después. Severus se preguntó si lo había visto en absoluto.

—Y, como Lucius no escuchará la razón, parece que Draco servirá de Gryffindor, a menos que puedas persuadir a tu esposo para que le dé el puesto a Hydrus.

Narcissa estaba mirando su regazo. Severus pensó que estaba luchando contra las lágrimas nuevamente. En silencio, ella sacudió la cabeza.

—De cualquier manera, un hijo mío se convertirá en un traidor de sangre y luego se verá obligado a espiar, —susurró.

Personalmente, Severus preferiría que Draco _no _fuera el traidor de sangre, pero no lo dijo.

—Pero será Draco. Hydrus está demasiado concentrado en sus formas. Draco es más joven, más fácil de influenciar...

Probablemente también era más seguro para Draco, admitió Severus; Bellatrix, como la madrina de Hydrus, no querría tener nada que ver con Hydrus si lo colocaran en Gryffindor, mientras que Severus continuaría tolerando a su propio ahijado.

Respiró lenta y temblorosa y se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Mi hijo, mi pobre hijo...

_Sí, _pensó Severus, y se sorprendió al descubrir lo miserable que se sentía; siempre se había interesado en Draco, por supuesto, pero había tenido cuidado de no apegarse demasiado.

Él y los Malfoy estaban en bandos opuestos, después de todo.

Y ahora definitivamente lo estaban, porque Draco iba a ser un espía del Señor Oscuro, atrapado en Gryffindor durante siete largos años y tenía que soportar al mocoso Potter.

Quizás el Señor Oscuro intentaría que Draco matara a Potter... y luego, Draco se convertiría en algo más que algo de lo que tener cuidado.

Sería una amenaza, y las amenazas tendrían que ser tratadas.

_Pobre Draco._

_ Si_ _no sirve al Señor Oscuro, lo matarán. _

_Si lo hace, probablemente lo matarán de todos modos, e incluso podría_ _ser yo quien tenga que hacerlo._

—... ¿dónde mejor pararse que en el hombro de Potter?

—Oh, Lucius...— murmuró Narcissa, un momento después.

Severus se apartó de sus propios pensamientos y la miró por encima del escritorio.

Las lágrimas aún corrían por sus pálidas mejillas, pero por lo demás, parecía notablemente compuesta.

—Enséñale—, dijo, más para sí misma que para él, pensó.

—¿Enseñarle qué?

—A mentir. A darse cuenta de las cosas—, dijo.

Las palabras parecían arrancadas de ella contra su voluntad, pero las dijo con convicción.

Era... extraño.

—Enséñale a sobrevivir, como tú.

Severus solo la miró.

—¡Engañaste a Dumbledore, por el bien de Salazar! ¡Enséñale a hacer lo mismo!

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y agarró la parte delantera de su túnica.

—Por favor, Severus. Entrenarlo para que sea un espía, así, cuando el Señor Oscuro regrese, Draco estará listo, sabrá qué hacer. _Por favor_.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres? —preguntó con rigidez.

—Sí—, susurró, pero su expresión y tono decían lo contrario.

—¿Y qué hay de lo que Draco quiere? —Severus preguntó suavemente, aunque era más para ganar tiempo.

Narcissa tomó otro tembloroso aliento.

—Lo que necesita es más importante.

* * *

Creo que en este momento de rigidez la mayoría, si no algunos, recordaran que el día de la madre, los potterhead, celebran en Facebook el que Narcissa le haya mentido al señor oscuro; por como van las cosas parece que Draco sufrirá del mismo destino de Severus. dejando eso de lado me encantaría ver sus teorías, nos estamos acercando a sus años en Hogwarts muy pronto, espero nos leamos en la Conti bye ^^

**AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE**: No sé si lo sepan, pero en mi país y como en casi todos los del mundo, estamos en cuarentena. Aun así, eso no impide el que yo tenga clases online con eso y lo de no salir solo en lo esencial **—MUY IMPORTANTE QUE ACATEN LO DE LAVARSE LAS MANOS Y NO SALIR—**no he publicado por eso espero y esta cuarentena me dé para publicar aun con más asiduidad; en fin espero sus Reviews bien lindos.


	29. Revisitando el Pasado

**Agradecimientos: **Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a): **MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a): **lavida134

**Título: **Innocent — Inocente

**Summary: **El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado: **Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link: **www. fanfiction s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA: **Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todos los lectores de habla hispana.

* * *

Capítulo XXIX — Revisitando el Pasado

* * *

—Pero, pero señor...— Severus farfulló.

—Ya estuviste de acuerdo, ¿no? —Preguntó Dumbledore, tan exasperantemente tranquilo como siempre.

—Sí—, dijo Severus con rigidez. —No tenía otra opción, entonces...

—Cumplirás tu palabra. Hay tiempos peligrosos por delante para el joven señor Malfoy y le irá mejor con tu guía.

—Eso es todo, director—, dijo Severus irritado, girando con fuerza sobre su pie para poder caminar hacia el otro lado.

—No veo ninguna razón para ser modesto sobre el hecho de que soy, muy posiblemente, el mejor Oclumante de la actualidad. Cualquier estudiante mío podría superarme, particularmente si reciben capacitación desde la infancia.

—Es posible, sí—, dijo Dumbledore, recogiendo una carta de la Oficina del ministro, una carta que probablemente fuera del propio Fudge.

—¡¿Y quieres darle eso al otro lado?!— Exigió Severus.

—Quieres que entrene personalmente a alguien que te espíe a ti y al consanguíneo Potter... chico...

—Estás asumiendo que Sirius permitirá que Harry vaya a Hogwarts—, suspiró Dumbledore, mirando a Severus por encima de su carta.

—Y que será clasificado en Gryffindor...

—Por supuesto que lo estará, —se burló Severus.

—El hijo de James Potter en Slytherin... La idea de él en cualquier casa menos en Gryffindor es ridícula...

—¿Y qué hay del hijo de Lily? —Preguntó Dumbledore, interrumpiéndolo _nuevamente. _—¿Podría pertenecer a Slytherin?

—Es el hijo de _Potter_, —siseó Severus, haciendo que Dumbledore suspirara.

—Y el ahijado de Black. Estará en Gryffindor...

—Eso espero—, suspiró Dumbledore.

—Pero olvidas que el chico logró engañarnos haciéndonos creer que había consumido Veritaserum... —Los ojos azules de Dumbledore brillaron; Severus sabía que había dejado de responder las cartas del ministro hasta septiembre, como castigo por esa violación moral, al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía el potencial de causar más daño que bien.

Estaba respondiendo cartas nuevamente, si lo que estaba en su escritorio era una indicación, pero todavía estaba furioso, Severus no tenía dudas.

—...y escapar de una habitación fuertemente protegida mientras dos Aurores estaban estacionados afuera.

—El escape fue probablemente obra de Black—, dijo Severus, sabiendo muy bien que lo había sido, porque Black se lo había dicho.

—Probablemente—, dijo Dumbledore pensativamente, —pero el té en las sábanas era todo Harry.

—Sí, pero...— Severus se detuvo en seco.

—¡Ese no es el punto! —dijo, furioso, mientras Dumbledore se reía entre dientes y continuaba leyendo su carta.

—¡El punto es que me estás diciendo que le dé lecciones especiales a Draco, que le dé _mis _habilidades, para que luego pueda usarlas contra nosotros!

—Eso es exactamente lo que estoy pidiendo, Severus, sí.

Severus llamó a Dumbledore todos los nombres groseros que se le ocurrieron; desafortunadamente, eso pareció divertir al anciano, particularmente cuando tuvo que invocar un diccionario para revisar una de las palabras.

Severus no sabía cuál, ya que los había dicho a todos tan rápido.

Con un último gruñido al director, cuya barba se retorcía mientras consultaba el diccionario, Severus salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

Kreacher había estado yendo y viniendo de la sala de entrenamiento todo el día, manteniéndolos provistos de té y chocolate caliente, para Canuto, por si acaso, y bollos, galletas y sándwiches y cualquier otra cosa que ninguno de ellos quisiera.

Parecía comprender que esto era tan difícil para ellos como pasar por las reliquias de la familia Black para él. Sin embargo, ciertamente hubo más risas asociadas con este trabajo.

Ya habían revisado algunas de las fotografías; había algunas de James cuando era un bebé, algunos de él y dos personas que Canuto dijo que eran los abuelos de Harry, y también había algunas fotos muggle de Lily cuando era niña.

Algunos de ellos tenían a tía Petunia en ellos. Harry notó que las fotografías de su madre y su tía se detuvieron cuando Lily tenía nueve años.

Había una foto de una joven Lily, que quizás tenía diez años, remando en un pequeño arroyo con un enorme sombrero en la cabeza y una sonrisa aún más grande.

A su lado, con el rostro bloqueado por el ala del sombrero de Lily, había un chico de cabello oscuro.

Era un niño porque la ropa ciertamente no era de niña.

Canuto y Lunático pensaron que podría haber sido un primo o un vecino, pero sin su rostro, era difícil saberlo.

La mayoría de las otras fotografías eran de los años de sus padres en Hogwarts; hubo uno de James perseguido por una armadura en el primer año, que Canuto orgullosamente afirmó haber tomado, y uno de Lunático parado en la puerta, sonriendo y sosteniendo una escoba.

—Mira eso—, dijo Canuto, señalando la habitación detrás de la foto de Lunático. Harry entrecerró los ojos y pudo distinguir lo que parecía ser una habitación al revés; el piso estaba estrellado y el techo era de piedra, con mesas adheridas a él. Todavía había gente comiendo en las mesas, y volando por debajo de ellos había dos muchachos de cabello oscuro con escobas.

—Fue brillante—, dijo Lunático, sonriendo. —Llevamos nuestras escobas a cenar. Todavía no puedo creer que nadie nos haya preguntado sobre eso...

—Sabía mejor para entonces—, dijo Canuto a sabiendas.

—... comimos, y luego, cuando terminamos, eché un hechizo para voltear la habitación, y luego otro, que era como un enorme hechizo de escudo a una pulgada de todas las paredes y pisos.

—La mejor parte fue, —se rió Canuto, —fue que nadie se dio cuenta hasta que saltamos sobre nuestras escobas y salimos volando. Todos estaban atrapados allí hasta que los maestros descubrieron cómo derribar a todos, no sabían por qué sus contra hechizos seguía rebotando! Eventualmente, algunos de ellos lanzaron simultáneamente y rompieron el hechizo de escudo, pero les tomó unas pocas horas, ¿no, Lunático?

—Creo que eran las dos de la mañana cuando bajaron—, coincidió Lunático, sonriendo.

—Y habíamos corrido la escuela durante horas. ¡Todos estaban tan cansados que las clases se cancelaron al día siguiente!

—Apuesto a que a todos les encantó eso—, dijo Harry, sonriendo.

—Creo que tuvimos detenciones todas las noches durante dos semanas...

—Tres—, dijo Lunático.

—Oh, tres entonces—, dijo Canuto tímidamente.

—Y perdimos veinte puntos cada uno, pero valió la pena. ¿Cuál es la próxima foto?

La siguiente fotografía era de una Lily de doce años en algún tipo de fiesta: Lunático dijo algo sobre un "Slug Club", y luego hubo uno de los cuatro Merodeadores, a la edad de trece años, y una linda camarera en un pub en algún lugar.

Luego había una de Lily, también de unos trece años, acostada boca abajo al final de su cama, haciéndole cosquillas a una chica rubia con las puntas de su cabello rojo, mientras una niña de cara redonda y una joven Marlene se reían.

Luego, hubo uno de James y Canuto teniendo una pelea de bolas de nieve: las bolas de nieve seguían golpeando la cámara, que Lunático aparentemente había estado sosteniendo, una de un partido de Quidditch, con James y Canuto haciendo zoom alrededor del campo y una de Lily, que tal vez catorce o quince ahora, con la misma chica rubia de una de las otras fotografías. Y, con el brazo de Lily alrededor de sus hombros, era un Snape mucho más joven y semi - sonriente.

—Esa es Mary MacDonald—, dijo Lunático, señalando a la chica rubia.

—Y conoces a Snape—.

—¿Eran amigos? —Preguntó Harry, mirando como Lily soltó a Snape y Mary para poder saludar a Harry.

Snape la miró con una expresión malhumorada y luego miró a Harry. Mary solo sonrió y lanzó una mirada cautelosa a Snape cada pocos segundos.

Lunático y Canuto compartieron una mirada.

—Lo fueron durante los primeros años—, dijo Canuto eventualmente.

—No los habría llamado cercanos, sus amigos lo toleraban y sus amigos ni siquiera la miraban para que eso complicara las cosas, pero sí, supongo que podrías haberlos llamado amigos. O, al menos, él no era... Era un imbécil para ella como lo fue para el resto de nosotros. Luego hizo algo para molestarla y ella vio qué imbécil realmente era y todo se desmoronó.

Lunático se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a explicar la siguiente fotografía; era de James y Lunático en una habitación cavernosa: había elfos domésticos en los bordes de la habitación, con aspecto ansioso, por lo que Harry supuso que era una cocina, al frente de al menos setenta hombres de jengibre de tamaño humano.

Mientras Harry observaba, Canuto y Peter, que cabalgaban cada uno sobre los hombros de su propio pan de jengibre, helado en lugar del blanco de James y Lunático, lideraron una carga.

—Tuvimos batallas en toda la escuela—, dijo Canuto con cariño. —Sin embargo, fue solo una distracción; esa noche, enviamos a nuestros soldados a cada una de las salas comunes y a todos los cuartos de los maestros y les pedimos que llevaran a todos a los terrenos.

—¿Qué había ahí afuera? —Pregunto Harry.

—Mantas y fogatas. Y luego un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales—, dijo Lunático, sonriendo. Examinó la pila de fotografías y sacó una. Mostraba fuegos artificiales explotando en el cielo oscuro y estrellado. Debajo de él, delineado por los incendios que mencionó Lunático, estaban el personal y los estudiantes de Hogwarts, así como los hombres de pan de jengibre.

Harry espió a Dumbledore a un lado, charlando amigablemente con varias de las galletas animadas, y se rió.

Cada pocos segundos, un brazo se extendía, frente a quien sostenía la cámara, y señalaba a Lily, que estaba sentada con otras tres chicas y sonriendo a los fuegos artificiales.

—Ese es el brazo de Cornamenta, en caso de que no lo hayas adivinado—, dijo Canuto, como si hubiera leído la mente de Harry.

—Y ahí tenemos a Mary, tu madre, Alice y Marlene.

—¿Recibiste una detención por esto?

—Uno por cada hombre de pan de jengibre—, dijo Lunático con ironía.

—Pero estábamos divididos entre nosotros cuatro, calculados en unos cuarenta cada uno, y McGonagall estaba tan impresionada por nuestro hechizo que no tomó puntos.

—Buena vieja Minnie—, dijo Canuto con cariño.

—Esa es ella allí—. Señaló la espalda de una bruja en bata de tartán.

—Hay una mejor fotografía aquí, en algún lugar, seguramente ...— Revisó la pila y sacó una.

—¡Ajá! Fin del séptimo año.

La foto mostraba a los cuatro Merodeadores y Lily, cada uno de los cuales llevaba una bufanda roja y dorada, así como a McGonagall; ella estaba encajada entre Canuto y Lunático, quienes sonreían locamente. James, Peter y Lily estaban al frente (James estaba agachado porque obviamente era más alto) y se reía; Canuto intentaba forzar una bufanda de Gryffindor sobre el sombrero de McGonagall. Llevaba una expresión que Harry había visto usar animales cuando jugaban con niños pequeños.

Las varitas de James y Lily emergieron después de las fotografías; descubrió, para su sorpresa, que había aparecido en algunas de las posteriores, y Canuto pasó media hora girando a la varita de James entre sus dedos y contando las historias para explicar dónde Todas y cada una de las abolladuras, arañazos y astillas del esmalte habían venido.

Cuando Canuto los dejó, Harry los levantó y los sostuvo con cuidado. Podía ver viejas huellas digitales en las empuñaduras de ambas varitas y se preguntó si pertenecían a sus padres, o si las habían dejado allí cuando las pusieron en la caja.

Canuto y Lunático quedaron atrapados en una discusión amistosa sobre si la abolladura en el agarre había venido desde el momento en que Lily arrojó la varita de James por la ventana del aula de Encantamientos por hacer que lloviera lirios, o desde el momento en que James y Canuto molestaron a un Bowtruckle en Herbología, lo que hizo que quisiera romperles el pulgar e intentar romper sus varitas antes de que Canuto pudiera contenerlo.

El álbum de James "Tarjetas de la "Ranas de Chocolate" salió de la caja un momento después. Canuto lo aceptó, lo hojeó con impaciencia y luego lo dejó sobre la mesa con un suspiro.

—Nunca encontró a Morgana—, dijo con tristeza.

Lunático y Harry compartieron una mirada confusa, pero Canuto se negó a explicar y continuó hurgando en la caja. Había una vieja Snitch que aleteó débilmente y se rindió.

Sirius lo levantó y susurró algo que sonó como un hechizo, pero no respondió. Canuto asintió como si no hubiera esperado nada menos.

Debajo había una fotografía, separada de todo lo demás.

Mostraba a los cinco, Lily, James, Lunático, Canuto y Peter, en el terreno, con el castillo de Hogwarts y el campo de Quidditch detrás de ellos. Los tres querían una copia de esa, y Canuto la copió con un movimiento de su varita. Harry y Lunático intercambiaron una mirada cuando Canuto Corto a Peter con su varita, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Canuto había comenzado a luchar con el Trago de Dementor en ese momento, por lo que se había ido a sentar a la cocina con Kreacher, presumiblemente para tomar chocolate caliente, mientras Harry y Lunático yacían en el piso de la sala de entrenamiento, hablando. Cuando Canuto regresó, más tranquilos, se sentaron y reanudaron la clasificación.

Lo siguiente fue una gran pila de libros: Harry pensó que la caja debía tener algún tipo de encanto para que todo encajara en su interior porque había al menos veinte libros, que habían pertenecido a sus padres.

Algunos eran solo libros generales, mientras que otros obviamente eran libros de texto escolares; algunos habían impreso _Lily Evans _cuidadosamente en la portada, o habían conversado entre los Merodeadores garabateados en los márgenes de la página.

Harry sacó un trozo de tela doblada de color verde lima que Canuto identificó como la túnica de Sanadora de Lily.

Harry los sostuvo con cuidado, incapaz de creer que su madre los hubiera usado alguna vez, se pasó la mano por las mangas y guardó la varita en el bolsillo. Incapaz de evitarlo, se llevó la tela a la nariz, pero no pudo oler nada más que polvo.

Dejó caer la túnica a un lado, ignorando la mirada compasiva que podía sentir de Canuto y rápidamente tomó algo más.

Era una pequeña caja de madera con un pequeño broche de metal. Algo se sacudió dentro cuando lo sacudió suavemente, pero no pudo abrirlo. Se lo pasó a Lunático, que intentó abrir el pestillo, maldijo y lo dejó caer.

—Plata—, dijo con los dientes apretados, mostrándoles la quemadura pequeña, pero que se extendía rápidamente en su pulgar. Canuto se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación.

—¿Por qué se está volviendo negra? —Harry preguntó preocupado.

—¿Suele ser...—

—La plata es peor cuando está cerca de la luna llena—, dijo Lunático, acunando su mano.

—Oww. Ya que es esta noche...—

—Aquí—, dijo Canuto, pasando a Lunático una pequeña botella. Lunático goteó un poco sobre la quemadura y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro relajado. Mientras Lunático se ocupaba de su quemadura, Canuto inspeccionó la caja.

Lo puso boca abajo varias veces, frunció el ceño y luego sonrió y murmuró:

—_Aut viam inveniam aut faciam_—. Lunático hizo un pequeño ruido molesto en el fondo de su garganta.

—Debería haber pensado en eso.

Canuto sonrió y levantó la tapa.

Dentro había una maraña confusa de joyas.

Había una simple cadena de oro con un gran colgante de rubí que Lunático dijo que recordaba que usaba Dorea Potter en ocasiones formales, un reloj con una cara complicada que había sido de Charlus Potter antes de James y una colección de anillos.

Uno era el anillo de compromiso de Lily, un rubí con diamantes que lo rodeaban y otro era su anillo de bodas, una simple banda de oro con un diamante.

Otro era plateado, y Canuto dijo que él y James los habían recibido cuando se graduaron del Programa de Entrenamiento de Aurores.

Lunático decididamente no tocó ese.

El último era de oro puro, y obviamente un anillo de hombre.

Se decidió que debía haber sido Harold Evans -ya que tanto Lunático como Canuto estaban seguros de que no era de James-; aparentemente Lily había grabado el anillo de bodas de James para leer "Travesura Realizada", mientras que James había inscrito el anillo de eternidad de Lily con "1307", ya que esa era la cantidad de veces que la había invitado a salir antes de que ella dijera que sí.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los anillos estaba allí.

—No los encontrarás—, dijo Lunático en voz baja, mientras Canuto buscaba en la pequeña caja de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Eh... me aseguré de que estuvieran con ellos—, dijo Lunático, su voz temblando ligeramente.

Los ojos de Canuto se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Gracias—, susurró.

Lunático asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Con ellos? —Harry preguntó tentativamente.

—En sus tumbas, chico—, dijo Canuto y luego miró a Lunático.

—Supongo que ...— Canuto se aclaró la garganta y se detuvo por un momento.

—¿fueron enterrados?

—En el Valle de Godric—, dijo Lunático, asintiendo.

_Donde vivíamos_, pensó Harry.

Se preguntó si su casa todavía estaría allí, y si lo estaba, si lo llevarían a verla.

Una parte de él tenía curiosidad, quería ver el lugar donde se desarrollaban tantas historias divertidas, y otra parte de él no quería acercarse a élla, por lo que había sucedido allí.

—Can...— comenzó Harry y luego se mordió el labio.

—¿Podemos quizás, quiero decir, si no es así?

Él respiró hondo.

—¿Podríamos visitar, tal vez? —Dijo a toda prisa.

—Por supuesto—, dijo Canuto de inmediato.

—Ahora que sabemos dónde encontrarlos, podemos ir cuando lo desees.

—Tendrás que tener cuidado—, dijo Lunático.

—Malfoy tiene a alguien estacionado allí a tiempo completo.

—Halloween—, dijo Canuto, chasqueando los dedos.

—Todos los demás llevarán disfraces, por lo que nadie nos mirará dos veces.

—Perfecto—, dijo Lunático.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo; A Halloween le faltaban solo tres semanas.

Para entonces, Canuto se habría curado y Lunático se habría recuperado de la luna llena.

—Puedes ir como un hombre lobo—, dijo Canuto con seriedad, mirando a Lunático.

—Oh, muy gracioso—, se rió Lunático, aligerando el estado de ánimo.

—¿No es suficientemente malo tener que pasar esta noche como uno?

—Lunático—, dijo Canuto, luciendo preocupado, —siempre_ eres_ un hombre lobo...

—Eso no es... no quise decir que no lo soy... yo...

Lunático levantó las manos en el aire.

—Me rindo.

Canuto se rió y sacó una pequeña caja de insignias de la caja más grande; había una insignia de Prefecto, una insignia de Capitán de Quidditch, dos insignias de Premio Anual, una insignia de Sanador y una insignia de Identificación de Auror.

Cada insignia tenía al menos tres historias asociadas con ellas, que Canuto contaba felizmente; Lunático parecía retirarse más a sí mismo a medida que avanzaba la tarde y solo agregaba comentarios aquí y allá.

Cuando se puso el sol, Lunático estaba de un humor increíblemente malo, estaba acostado de espaldas con un brazo sobre los ojos, mirando hacia el techo, y gruñía si Harry o Canuto se acercaban demasiado o hablaban en voz alta.

Canuto, por el contrario, se había vuelto más animado a medida que avanzaba la tarde y cuando ayudó a Lunático a bajar a la chimenea de la cocina para irse a casa, prácticamente estaba saltando.

—Bastardo sádico—, murmuró Lunático y luego, sosteniendo su montón de cosas de Lily y James, dijo su dirección y desapareció.

—Por favor, trata de quedarte aquí esta noche—, le dijo Canuto a Harry mientras se dirigían arriba para que Canuto pudiera empacar.

—Y _si _pasa algo, puedes tratar de alcanzarme a través del espejo...— Harry había recibido el espejo de James, el compañero del propio Canuto —...o puedes enviar un mensaje con Hedwig, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien—, murmuró Harry, sonrojándose.

Canuto sonrió y metió un cambio de túnica en su mochila antes de llevarla al hombro.

—Te veré en la mañana, entonces.

—¿Qué, no hay una lista de reglas que debo seguir? —Pregunto Harry.

—No—, dijo Canuto, abrazándolo.

—La mayor parte de eso fue el habla de la Poción de Dementor.

—¿Qué, te hizo responsable? —Bromeó Harry.

—No, me hizo pensar que era un mal guardián, así que establecí reglas para callarlo.

Canuto revolvió el cabello de Harry y salió trotando de la habitación, tarareando para sí mismo.

* * *

—McKinnon—, dijo Arabella Figg secamente.

—Arabella—, respondió Marlene cortésmente.

La expresión de la mujer mayor se torció y continuó pasando sin decir una palabra, dirigiéndose hacia la sala de su hermano.

Marlene la observó irse, un poco irritada; Arabella Figg todavía no la había perdonado por tomar a Tufty hace tantos años.

Marlene no se había preocupado en ese momento y no le importaba ahora, aunque pensó que Arabella estaba siendo egoísta.

Además, conocía a Lily mejor que Arabella, y Arabella ya había tenido una docena de gatos, mientras que Marlene no había tenido a nadie.

Tufty había muerto el año anterior, a la edad de once años y ella había ido a la cabaña de los Potter en el Valle de Godric y lo había enterrado debajo del abedul en su patio delantero, donde recordaba que le gustaba escalar por diversión.

Había tenido una vista privilegiada del punto de Aparición, y también le gustaba ver a los muggles viviendo su vida diaria, y sobrevivir; Lily había mencionado a menudo que lo había escalado para escapar de la magia temprana del bebé Harry, y que había pasado un día allí después de que Sirius le comprara una escoba a Harry para su primer cumpleaños.

Ese árbol era donde Marlene lo había encontrado, medio muerto de hambre, poco después de su liberación de San Mungo, cuando se había ido con Dumbledore, Arabella, Hagrid y Lupin para salvar lo que podían de las cosas de Lily y James.

Marlene lamentaba varias cosas en su vida, pero tomar a Tufty no era una de ellas.

Miró a Arabella, sacudió la cabeza y continuó por el pasillo.

Sabía que San Mungo es mejor que su propia casa, por lo que no estaba prestando mucha atención a dónde iba, pero de todos modos terminó en el lugar correcto.

—Hola—, dijo suavemente, sentándose en la silla entre las camas de Alice y Frank. —¿Cómo están ustedes dos hoy? —Ella esperó por un momento.

—Eso es bueno. —Otra pausa —Estoy bien, gracias. Ojo-Loco les envía saludos.

—Oh, sí, el programa es maravilloso, gracias, Frank—. Algunos días, ella no les hablaba en absoluto. Ella simplemente se sentaba junto a su cama, esperando que comenzaran la conversación. Otros días, se sentaba al lado de Alice y solo hablaba de cualquier cosa y de todo.

Incluso ahora, Marlene no tenía secretos de su mejor amiga, a excepción de que Sirius aparecía en su casa. En días como hoy, Marlene mantendría una conversación unilateral; una pequeña parte de ella esperaba que Alice y Frank todavía estuvieran cuerdos por dentro y simplemente atrapados en sus cuerpos, y ella trató de decirles las cosas que querrían saber.

—No, Alice—, dijo con una sonrisa. —No he trabajado con lo que sea. ¿Supongo que es algún tipo de planta? —Ella hizo una pausa.

—Porque siempre es una planta, tonto—. Ella rió.

Alice suspiró suavemente y dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de

—Hmm—.

—Bien—, dijo Marlene. —No _siempre son _plantas. Solo en su mayoría—. Alice miró al techo.

—Te estás riendo por dentro—, susurró Marlene, acariciando su mano. Alice gimió y apartó la mano, buscando a Marlene, pero sin verla.

—Lo siento—, murmuró Marlene. —¿Perdón? —preguntó ella, volviéndose hacia Frank. —Te lo dije la última vez—, dijo, sonriendo.

—Gawain—. Ella esperó.

—Sí, Gawain Robards. ¿Qué otro Gawain hay?

Alice se movió en su cama.

—No, solo en mi cabeza. En su cara lo llamo "señor". No creo que le importe si lo llamo por su nombre, sin embargo; hemos estado trabajando juntos durante un mes. Lo sé. El tiempo vuela, ¿no? Octubre ya... No, no estoy más cerca de atraparlo.

Estúpido Sirius. Los rastros de aparición que había dejado habían terminado en el camino de Hogsmeade. Los Aurores buscaron en el pueblo mismo y encontraron un par de zapatos, encantados de caminar solos, y en los bosques circundantes, pero no encontraron nada.

A menos que estuviera viviendo en algún lugar cercano, seguramente habría desaparecido de nuevo, pero nadie había podido encontrar de dónde, y, por lo tanto, no tenía forma de saber a dónde se había ido.

Para agregar insulto al golpe, El rastro de Harry no había registrado ninguna magia en toda la tarde, o en absoluto, desde el evento, lo que significa que el niño no había sido Harry (lo cual era poco probable) o que Sirius había logrado protegerse de alguna manera de eso.

El número doce no había resultado significativo de ninguna manera, y aunque Marlene lo había vigilado en las últimas semanas, por si acaso, nadie había entrado ni salido por la puerta.

Supuso que cualquiera podría visitarla mientras estaba con Gawain, o en el Ministerio, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Había considerado establecer un hechizo de vigilancia, pero no había sido capaz de hacerlo; ella no eraparanoica.

Algo le tocó el hombro.

—¿Marlene? — Marlene sacó su varita y se volvió hacia Neville.

El pobre chico parecía aterrorizado.

Miró su varita y bajó la mano.

—Lo siento—, dijo ella, parpadeando.

Ni Alice ni Frank parecían haber notado su distracción.

Ella puso una sonrisa y le dio un rápido abrazo a Neville.

—Debe haberme quedado dormida. ¿Has estado allí mucho tiempo?

—Era la tercera vez que te llamaba—, dijo con timidez.

—Lo siento, amor. Hola, Augusta—, dijo, señalando a la severa madre de Frank.

La bruja mayor entró por las puertas de la sala (sombrero de buitre, bolso rojo sangre y todo) y asintió con la cabeza.

Prewett la siguió y sonrió con tristeza cuando vio a Marlene.

—¿Alguna vez te fuiste a casa? —Prewett preguntó, llegando a pararse a su lado.

—Solo para dormir—, dijo Marlene, con una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta. Su estimación de Prewett había crecido significativamente en las últimas semanas; ella había visto su dedicación al Programa y su determinación de hacerlo bien, la había visto más cómoda con los otros aprendices, bueno, Clarke y Tonks, y había visto la forma en que trataba a los cuatro Longbottom.

Prewett tenía tendencia a preocuparse por Neville y Augusta en particular, lo que había estado haciendo hasta tan tarde que se había enfermado unos días antes, y eso había hecho que Marlene, que también se preocupaba por ellos, se sintiera un poco como ella. un poco más.

—Hola mamá— susurró Neville. Los ojos en blanco de Alice vagaron antes de finalmente aterrizar en su hijo.

Murmuró algo y golpeó la mesita de noche. Neville sonrió, abrió el cajón y sacó un envoltorio dulce amarillo brillante.

Las lágrimas pincharon los ojos de Marlene cuando Neville susurró un agradecimiento, metió la envoltura en el bolsillo de su bata y fue a reunirse con su abuela junto a la cama de Frank.

Marlene decidió que era hora de irse.

* * *

Como Prewett estaba dentro, no fue una sorpresa encontrar al Auror Finch haciendo guardia en el pasillo afuera.

Shacklebolt, su compañero Auror, estaba allí, y Wellington estaba con él, luciendo malhumorado; seguía siendo bastante impopular con la mayoría del Departamento de Aurores después de su pelea con Tonks sobre Slytherins y Gryffindors.

—Hola—, les dijo a los tres, y luego frunció el ceño. —¿Dónde está Clarke?

—La señora Longbottom quería té—, suspiró el Auror Finch.

—Ah—, dijo Marlene, sus labios temblando.

—Bueno, te dejaré en eso.

—¿Robards está aquí contigo? —preguntó el Auror Shacklebolt.

—No—, dijo Marlene y no ofreció más explicaciones que esa. Todavía no estaba segura de cuánto se les permitía a los Aurores saber sobre las tareas del otro.

—Me voy a reunir con él ahora—.

—Pero son casi las seis—, dijo Wellington, sorprendido por su mal humor.

—Estamos trabajando un turno de noche esta noche—. La asignación actual de Gawain era vigilar a un empresario del callejón Knockturn que cobraba una tarifa considerable para supuestamente resucitar a las personas.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente hacía era crear Inferi que atacaría a los clientes en el momento en que le hubieran pagado.

Él operaba de noche y era sorprendentemente inteligente; mientras Marlene y Gawain sabían la verdad de lo que estaba haciendo, ninguno de sus clientes estaba dispuesto a entregarlo, y aquellos que podrían haberlo estado, terminaron muertos antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad. Parecía cada vez más como si tuvieran que ir encubiertos y fingir ser clientes, pero eso era comprensiblemente difícil, porque significaría poner sus manos sobre un cuerpo.

—Entonces será mejor que te vayas—, dijo el Auror Finch.

Miró su reloj y asomó la cabeza hacia la sala de Alice y Frank.

—Florence, puedes irte.

—Me quedaré tanto tiempo como ellos—, murmuró Prewett.

Finch asintió y cerró la puerta.

—¿Puedo irme también? —Wellington preguntó.

Shacklebolt lo consideró por un momento y luego asintió.

—Te veré mañana por la mañana en mi cubículo.

—Sí, señor. ¿Puedo ir contigo, McKinnon?

—Está Bien—, dijo. —Sin embargo, tengo que parar antes de irme.

—¿Por qué todos siguen enojados conmigo? —Wellington preguntó mientras caminaban.

—Porque eres un fanático—, le dijo Marlene rotundamente.

—Las personas no solo van a cambiar de opinión y de repente decidirán que tenías razón todo el tiempo. No tienes razón.

Wellington se veía de mal humor de nuevo.

Marlene resistió la tentación de preguntar si tenía cuatro años o veinticuatro.

—Eras un Gryffindor. Sé lo suficientemente valiente como para admitir que te equivocaste y comienza a cambiar tu forma de ver el mundo.

—¿Por qué tengo que cambiar?

—Es eso o quedarse atrás—, le dijo ella, liderando el camino por un pasillo que conocía bien.

—Sé lo que elegiría.

—¿Cómo sabes que estaba equivocado? —preguntó.

—Dijiste que Sirius Black no estaba en Gryffindor. Lo estaba. Debes _saber _eso, ya que solo estaba unos años, por delante de ti en la escuela.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Compartiste una sala común durante tres años por el amor de Dios.

Los labios de Wellington se movieron en silencio.

—Espera—, dijo deteniéndose.

—¿No Sirius, como en Sirius y James?

—Sí—, dijo ella.

—Ese Sirius. Jugó de Bateador, tenía un hermano en Slytherin. Honestamente, ¿cuántos Sirius Black crees que hay corriendo por Gran Bretaña?

—¿Ese es el? —Wellington repitió, asombrado.

—¿Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, obtuviste los NEWT necesarios para el Programa si no pudiste resolverlo?

Marlene le preguntó, rodando los ojos.

—¡Pero, pero era genial!

—Sí, lo _era_.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre él? —Wellington preguntó.

Marlene lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Te dejaré que lo descubras solo.

Llamó una vez y abrió la puerta.

—Te veo el viernes. Te sugiero que reconsideres algunas cosas entre ahora y entonces.

—Sí—, estuvo de acuerdo Wellington, frotándose la nuca. —Y oye, gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Hablar conmigo. Nadie más lo ha hecho desde la pelea.

Marlene sabía a ciencia cierta que no era cierto, pero pensó que ya le había dado el tiempo suficiente hoy.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza hacia él, entró en la habitación de Mary y cerró la puerta.

* * *

—¿Es éste un mal momento? —preguntó, mirando a Mary hacer la cama del hospital.

Mary levantó la vista, con la cara en blanco y luego recordó sonreír; durante el séptimo año de Marlene, la familia de Mary, por todo lo que el señor y la señora MacDonald habían tratado de proteger, había sido atacada, por los mortífagos.

Sus padres habían sido asesinados, pero Mary y su hermana menor habían sobrevivido, aunque a un precio; A Susan se le había dejado como un Squib, mientras que la maldición destinada a detener el corazón de Mary solo había afectado su corazón figurativo y arruinó su capacidad de sentir emociones fuertes.

No podía enojarse y no podía amar u odiar, no podía emocionarse o hacer el ridículo por las pequeñas cosas y no podía llorar.

Había conservado la personalidad suficiente para querer marcar la diferencia al convertirse en sanadora y así lo había hecho.

Su profesionalidad, a falta de otra palabra, la naturaleza la había hecho exitosa, pero ella misma era residente del barrio de San Mungo a largo plazo y bajo una supervisión casi constante.

Susan MacDonald era esa supervisora y, como de costumbre, estaba a solo unos metros de su hermana, sentada en su propia cama, con una túnica negra sin pretensiones que parecía tragarse su figura tenue.

Ella le dio a Marlene una pequeña sonrisa.

—Para nada—, respondió Mary, alisando un pliegue en la funda de almohada. Dio un paso hacia Marlene y justo así, Susan estaba levantada y flotando sobre su hombro.

—¿Tienes hambre? Estoy a punto de llevarle la cena a Frank y Alice...

—No, acabo de estar allí —, dijo Marlene.

—Sin embargo, Neville y Augusta están allí—.

La expresión cuidadosa de Susan se iluminó un poco, pero Mary no parecía impresionada.

—Eso es agradable, supongo. Realmente no tengo tiempo para conversar a menos que vengas, Marlene.

—Está bien—, dijo Marlene, demasiado acostumbrada a la actitud contundente de Mary para ofenderse.

—Estoy saliendo de todos modos. Solo quería saludar.

—Bueno, ya lo dijiste.

—Sí, —acordó Marlene, sonriendo levemente.

—Nos vemos la próxima vez.

Mary movió su varita hacia su equipo de sanador que flotaba desde una mesa en la esquina.

—Estaremos aquí—, dijo Mary con una sonrisa.

* * *

Marlene sabía que en realidad no estaba ansiosa por hacerlo, no podía, pero cuando quería, Mary podía ser convincente.

Había aprendido una variedad de expresiones faciales amigables que hacían que la gente se sintiera más cómoda con ella.

Ella y Susan pasaron, Susan asintió con la cabeza, porque Susan rara vez hablaba con alguien que no fuera su hermana, dejando a Marlene sola en la habitación.

Estaba un poco preocupada de que Wellington pudiera haber esperado, así que decidió perder unos minutos.

Marlene se dirigió hacia el pequeño escritorio al lado de Mary de la habitación para mirar la colección de fotografías que Susan había puesto allí; había esperado obtener una respuesta emocional de su hermana, pero ninguna de las tres fotografías había provocado una.

Uno era de la familia MacDonald, probablemente al comienzo del cuarto año de Mary y del tercer año de Marlene si el corte de pelo de Mary era algo por lo que pasar.

La segunda era de Mary, Lily y Snape en su quinto año, Lily llevaba su insignia de Prefecto y todavía era amiga de Snape, y la tercera era una copia de la fotografía que Marlene tenía en algún lugar de su casa.

Eran Mary, Marlene, Alice y Lily al final del quinto año de Marlene, así que Mary era la sexta, en uno de los carruajes escolares.

Lo recogió, mirando con tristeza a las chicas de la foto, que habían sido tan despreocupadas en aquel entonces, tan inocentes y, en los casos de Lily y Alice, tan vivas.

Mary sonrió tímidamente a la cámara: para entonces ya se había recuperado del incidente con Mulciber, Alice saludó con la mano feliz y lanzó un beso, después de todo, Frank había tomado la foto, Lily sonrió y luego miró por la ventana, su expresión transformándose en un ceño fruncido antes de salirse del camino e intercambiar asientos con la Marlene de la foto; Sirius y James habían asomado la cabeza por la ventana del carruaje. James habló con Lily, que puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Sirius le robaba un beso a Marlene.

Alguien toco la puerta. Volvió a dejar la foto en el escritorio de Mary y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Si? —exigió. La puerta se abrió revelando, para su gran sorpresa, a _Lupin _de todas las personas.

—Estoy buscando a la sanadora Mac... McKinnon?

—Lupin—, dijo, asintiendo.

Una vez, ella habría confiado en él con su vida, y probablemente todavía lo haría si se tratara de eso, pero a pesar de eso, nunca habían sido cercanos, ni siquiera en términos de nombre.

Era extraño, realmente, cuando uno consideraba lo amigable que había sido con James y Sirius.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—La luna llena fue hace dos noches—, dijo, haciendo una mueca.

Ella sabía todo sobre su condición, por supuesto. Toda la Orden lo hacía.

Dudó y luego entró más en la habitación.

—Me he arreglado lo mejor que pude, pero necesito algo para el dolor y ese tipo de pociones están más allá de mi rango de habilidad ...— Se encogió de hombros.

—Mary acaba de ir a ver a Alice y Frank—, dijo Marlene.

—Oh—, dijo. —Gracias.

—¿Tú sabes cómo llegar allí? —ella preguntó.

Él sonrió gentilmente.

—Puede que no vaya tan regularmente como tú, pero estoy familiarizado con este lugar.

—Correcto—, dijo ella.

Lupin sonrió y salió. Ella corrió tras él.

—Escuché que estás con la búsqueda.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo también estoy buscando. Me uní a los Aurores.

No estaba segura de por qué le estaba contando todo esto.

Tal vez fue porque ella sabía que él lo entendería; él también conocía a Sirius.

Sabía cómo se sentía la traición.

—Voy a encontrarlo y matarlo.

—No pensé que a los Aurores se les permitiera...

—Ellos no lo hacen.

—Oh—, dijo Lupin.

* * *

Azkaban era exactamente como lo recordaba.

Estaba la playa rocosa y ventosa y el camino que conducía al borde del acantilado y luego se dividía en tres.

Estaba la sala de guardia, donde había recuperado su varita y el espejo del edificio principal, donde los prisioneros fueron llevados para ser interrogados, y luego, a la izquierda de ambos, estaba el área real de la prisión.

Azkaban era tan gris como recordaba, y los Dementores eran tan negros como se deslizaban junto a su celda.

Su celda también era la misma, con las marcas en la pared, los barrotes oxidados y la pequeña ventana que daba al cementerio de la isla y al océano tormentoso.

_Merlín, es pequeño aquí_, pensó, paseándose por la pequeña celda. _Es una maravilla que no me haya vuelto loco..._

Un Dementor pasó de nuevo. Esa había sido la primera parte de este proceso; atar el Trago del Dementor en una forma física, bueno, no física, pero realmente no había una mejor manera de describirlo, de modo que, como mínimo, pudiera diferenciarlo de sus propios pensamientos.

Era algo con lo que había tenido problemas durante bastante tiempo, sobre todo porque no había libros para decirle cómo hacerlo.

Quizás él escribiría uno.

La segunda parte de su plan había sido crear Azkaban. Era lógico porque, en lo que a él respectaba, allí pertenecían los dementores.

Azkaban también era un lugar con el que estaba familiarizado, y, aunque también tenía muchos lugares para esconderse, también tenía mucho espacio para moverse.

La tercera parte de su plan había sido insertarse en su propia cabeza; los libros que había leído decían que los paisajes de Oclumancia a menudo se veían como si fueran una fotografía, con la persona cuya mente estaba mirando hacia abajo o hacia adentro, en lugar de pararse allí ellos mismos.

Sin embargo, Sirius necesitaba estar adentro para esto. Esa había sido la parte más difícil, llevándole todo septiembre; era más que extraño caminar en su propia mente.

Una vez dentro, necesitaba controlar sus habilidades mágicas; había comenzado tratando de transformarse en Canuto.

Eso fue algo que le vino naturalmente cuando estaba en Azkaban, y algo que podía hacer sin una varita.

Todo lo que necesitaba era su magia. Le había llevado un tiempo, pero lo había logrado el primero de octubre después de dos días de intentarlo. Luego había pasado a crear una varita mágica, que había logrado, e incluso había sacado chispas, el jueves antes de la luna llena de octubre.

Ahora era el jueves siguiente, había sido una luna llena y él y Remus habían necesitado el tiempo para recuperarse, casi a mediados de octubre y estaba listo para intentar la última etapa de su plan.

Sirius, todavía en su celda, sacó su varita del bolsillo y pensó: _Alohomora. _La puerta de la celda hizo clic y se abrió, lo cual era prometedor.

Salió, estirándose.

Fue increíblemente liberador poder entrar y salir de su celda como quisiera.

Como se esperaba, los Dementores sintieron que él estaba en movimiento, tal como lo harían si este fuera el verdadero Azkaban, y acudieron a donde estaba parado. Había preparado sus recuerdos felices para esto específicamente, por lo que no entró en pánico; pensó en Harry aceptando vivir con él, en Lunático disculpándose, en Lunático trayendo a Harry a casa desde San Mungo, en Kreacher siendo amable como era la mayoría del tiempo ahora, en James, Lily y Reg, porque maldita sea, no lo hizo.

Tiene que estar triste _cada _vez que piensa en ellos.

_Expecto Patronum_, pensó, y esperaba que funcionara a pesar del encanto no verbal.

Su Patronus seguía siendo Canuto, eso no era sorprendente, dado que había confiado en su forma de perro para protegerlo de estas mismas criaturas durante su período real en Azkaban.

El enorme perro, que brillaba tanto que era casi blanco, salió de la punta de su varita y se dirigió hacia los Dementores, dispersándolos. Canuto trotó hacia atrás, moviendo la cola tan rápido y tan brillante que era vertiginoso.

Los dementores avanzaron nuevamente. Sirius le dio acceso al Patronus a todos los recuerdos felices que tenía; estaba en su mente, después de todo. Había recuerdos felices por todo el lugar, dispersos, sí, y algunos más felices que otros, pero allí. Canuto ahora brillaba blanco.

Sirius quería cerrar los ojos para protegerlos, pero no estaba seguro de qué tipo de efecto tendría, por lo que apretó los dientes y lo soportó; seguramente no podría estar lastimando sus ojos reales, ya que todo esto estaba sucediendo dentro de su cabeza.

Los dementores comenzaron a desvanecerse.

_Sí, _siseó Sirius. Canuto brillaba más, si eso fuera posible, impulsado por el triunfo de Sirius. Los dementores en realidad no desaparecieron. Canuto simplemente brillaba tanto que ya no estaban allí. _La luz para ahuyentar la_ _oscuridad_, pensó ferozmente feliz; Era como si su habilidad para ser feliz hubiera sido llevada a los rincones más oscuros y remotos de su mente, que ahora se parecía al tormentoso Mar del Norte, y ahora estaba en libertad.

La alegría y la emoción y el amor, la esperanza y la confianza y la euforia y la confianza y _la vida _se precipitó de nuevo a él.

Canuto brillaba tanto que Sirius no podía ver nada en absoluto, pero estaba demasiado contento para preocuparse.

* * *

Pues aquí como lo ven están rememorando el pasado, algunos más que otros; y vemos un poco el romance entre Sirius y Marlene al final, aunque un beso robado no se considera romance ¿o sí? No lo se xDD dejando eso de lado, ya Remus se entero de que las intenciones de Marlene son primero matar y luego preguntas, al mejor estilo romano xDD dejando eso de lado, ya ven lo que Sirius planeaba hacer para alejar los efectos de la poción de la cueva en su mente, aunque ese final de sus pensó los preocupara me imagino. En fin, espero sus Reviews nos leemos en la próxima bye ^^

**AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE**: No sé si lo sepan, pero en mi país y como en casi todos los del mundo, estamos en cuarentena aun así eso no impide el que yo tenga clases online con eso y lo de no salir solo en lo esencial. **—MUY IMPORTANTE QUE ACATEN LO DE LAVARSE LAS MANOS Y NO SALIR—.**no he publicado por eso. espero y esta cuarentena me dé para publicar aun con más asiduidad; en fin, espero sus Reviews bien lindos.


	30. Caras Cambiantes

**Agradecimientos: **Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a): **MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a): **lavida134

**Título: **Innocent — Inocente

**Summary: **El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado: **Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link: **www. fanfiction s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA: **Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todos los lectores de habla hispana.

* * *

Capítulo XXX — Caras Cambiantes

* * *

—¿Theodora? Er ... ¿Tock?

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación? —Tonks preguntó con voz borrosa.

Ella conocía la voz; pertenecía a Remus, pero ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo aquí.

Alguien se rio a carcajadas.

—Y no me llames así.

—Dora—, dijo Remus, sonando divertido, —necesitas despertarte. Estás aplastando a Arabella.

Tonks abrió los ojos. Todo estaba borroso y oscuro, pero sus ojos se ajustaron rápidamente. Estaba en el Caldero Chorreante, a la hora del almuerzo, si la multitud era algo por lo que juzgar. Lo que había pensado que era su almohada era en realidad el hombro de Arabella, y tenía el cuello doblado en un ángulo extraño para descansar allí.

—Ow—, dijo, frotándolo. Echó un vistazo a las caras de la mesa: las de Dirk y, por una vez, las de Debbie, increíblemente esquivas, para encontrar las de Remus.

—Y me llamaste Dora—.

—No estaba seguro de a qué te referías cuando dijiste "ese nombre"—, dijo Remus, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mmm. Llama, llámame Dora si quieres—. Ella bostezó, se frotó los ojos y luego miró la silla vacía al lado de la de ella.

—¿A dónde fue Matt?

—Se estaba riendo demasiado. Fue a Calmarse—, dijo Debbie, casi con cariño. Parecía gustarle más Matt y Remus que Arabella, Dirk o Tonks.

—" Déjame en paz, Helga" fue lo suficientemente difícil para él, y luego hiciste el comentario sobre la habitación y lo enviamos lejos.

—¿Qué dije sobre Helga? —Tonks preguntó con cautela.

—Le dijiste que te dejara en paz—, dijo Dirk, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y casi me sacaste, golpeando algo.

—Bueno—, dijo Remus, —ahora que estamos todos despiertos, ¿estamos listos para seguir? —Tonks se sonrojó y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar que su cabello se volviera del mismo color.

Remus dio sus instrucciones: Debbie debía esperar a Matt y contarle las suyas cuando dejara de reír, y luego se fueron.

—Realmente lo siento—, dijo Tonks abatida.

—No quise decir...—

—El programa es exigente—, dijo Remus con una sonrisa amable.

—Conozco personas que lo han hecho y se han quedado dormidas en lugares peores que el Caldero Chorreante, te lo aseguro.

—¿Cómo dónde? —preguntó ella, curiosa a pesar de sí misma.

Remus pensó por un momento.

—El peor es probablemente la red Floo: esto fue después de casi tres días sin dormir, debido al Programa, y también a la guerra. Sirius se durmió en el Floo camino al entrenamiento, perdió el Ministerio y terminó en la casita de una vieja bruja en Somerset. Estábamos todos frenéticos, James en particular, porque siempre se encontraban en el atrio y luego iban a entrenar juntos, pensaron que podría haber sido interceptado por Mortífagos o algo así—

—Tal vez lo era—, sugirió Tonks, aunque en privado admiraba a Remus; poder hablar de algo así de una manera divertida e incluso cariñosa fue sorprendente.

Generalmente maldecía el nombre de Sirius cuando hablaba de él, si hablaba de él.

Cuando ella le dijo esto a Remus, él sonrió.

—No es admirable en absoluto—, dijo.

Él le ofreció otra pequeña sonrisa.

—En realidad tengo problemas para recordar que se supone que debo odiarlo, a veces. Puede ser muy confuso.

—¿Alguna vez has despertado en algún lugar extraño?

—Más veces de las que puedo contar. Hace dos semanas, me desperté en el bosque detrás de mi casa.

Ella sonrió.

—Sonámbulo, ¿eh?

—Algo así—, estuvo de acuerdo, con una sonrisa de respuesta.

—¿Cómo está tu clavícula, por cierto?

—Completamente arreglado—, dijo, empujándolo.

—Afortunadamente, tengo un amigo que es muy bueno con la magia curativa, y logró unir todas las piezas.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa irónica.

—Extremadamente doloroso, pero para eso están las pociones analgésicas... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro—, dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Quién es Helga?

—Oh—, dijo Tonks, con una mueca.

—Debería haber sabido que querrías saber eso. Ella es la lechuza de Keith.

Remus sabía de Keith: había entrado en el Caldero Chorreante una mañana y ella tuvo que esconderse, por si la reconocía.

Era poco probable, dado lo malo que era reconocerla cuando no tenía el pelo de colores brillantes, pero quería estar a salvo.

—¿No se están hablando en este momento? —Preguntó Remus.

—No, lo estamos—, dijo rápidamente. —Pero he dejado de responder a los búhos después de las once de la noche porque Ojo-Loco siempre me tiene despierta temprano para una sesión informativa en días con "N" en ellos. Keith no parece entender que necesito dormir, o empiezo a caerme durmiendo y golpeando a todos. Y, cuando no dejo entrar a la lechuza después de las once, ella golpea mi ventana, y cuando la dejo entrar, me molesta hasta que le respondo.

—Y una vez que respondes, todo el proceso comienza de nuevo—, dijo Remus con pesar. —¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Lo juro, Keith no duerme—, bromeó.

—Se queda despierto toda la noche, esperando cartas. Tal vez solo soy yo. Una novia normal se quedaría despierta toda la noche, respondiendo.

Remus se rio entre dientes.

—Si él quería una novia normal, eras la chica equivocada para elegir—, dijo, sonriendo, mientras cruzaban la calle.

—¿Me estás llamando rara? —ella exigió, tratando de luchar contra una sonrisa.

—No eres lo que yo llamaría ordinario—, dijo, un poco disculpándose.

—No, probablemente no—, ella estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo.

Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y, dado que no había muggles alrededor, hizo que su cabello brillara intensamente.

Remus se rio de nuevo.

—¿Cuándo empezaste a llamarlo Ojo loco, por cierto? —preguntó.

Tonks frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar.

—No estoy completamente segura. Simplemente sucedió...— Ella sonrió.

—Tal vez estoy pasando demasiado tiempo contigo.

—Tal vez—, acordó Remus, sus labios temblando.

—Entonces, ¿alguna lechuza problemática en tu vida en este momento? —ella preguntó.

—No, gracias a Merlín.

Él sonrió.

—Sin embargo, la tía Catherine viene de vez en cuando.

Tonks, por lo que Remus le había dicho, había deducido que no era demasiado aficionado a su tía.

Él no le había explicado todas las razones detrás de esto, pero ella suponía que era razonablemente personal y no lo había presionado.

—Creo que me quedaré con Helga—, dijo Tonks fervientemente.

—oh demonios—, dijo Remus.

—Iba a sugerir un cambio.

Tonks lo miró riendo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Has estado más feliz últimamente—, dijo.

Como para confirmar lo que acababa de decir, él sonrió.

—Son las pequeñas cosas—, dijo.

—Un amigo estaba enfermo y ahora está mejor, mi clavícula está arreglada, pronto, no tendré que aguantar a Malfoy nunca más, tengo un trabajo de enseñanza a tiempo parcial... cosas así.

—La parte de Malfoy suena especialmente bien—, dijo con envidia.

—Sí—, dijo, sonriendo.

—Muchas gracias por eso, por cierto.

—Deberías estar extremadamente agradecido—, dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia él. —A partir del año nuevo, estarás libre de él.

—¿El año Nuevo? —Preguntó Remus, serio de inmediato.

—Sí—, dijo ella. —¿Por qué? ¿qué está mal?

—Nada...— dijo.

—Está más lejos de lo que esperaba.

Él sonrió, pero algo estaba mal al respecto.

—Esperaba estar libre de Malfoy antes...

Los ojos de Tonks se deslizaron sobre un niño y su padre. _No, _pensó ella. _No Sirius _Miró de nuevo a Remus, quien frunció el ceño pensativamente.

—Dijo el año nuevo cuando hablé con él... ¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien?

Él suspiró.

—Estaba planeando irme después de Navidad, pero podría tener que quedarme un poco más. No es nada de qué preocuparse. Tendré que hacer otros arreglos.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Para visitar a un viejo conocido. Lo veo todos los años.

—Suenas tan emocionado—, bromeó ella.

—Es horrible—, dijo Remus, estremeciéndose, mientras esquivaban un grupo de muggles que esperaban en una parada de autobús.

—Pero lo mantiene feliz, y eso es lo importante. ¿Qué has estado haciendo en el programa últimamente?

—Sutil—, le dijo ella.

Él hizo una mueca y ella decidió responder de todos modos.

—Hicimos esta carrera de obstáculos el otro día, para desarrollar nuestros niveles de condición física, y luego tuvimos que aprender a lanzar hechizos de diagnóstico...

Resultó que Remus estaba familiarizado con los hechizos de diagnóstico, y pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde discutiendo varios tipos y luego pasaron a hablar sobre los hechizos curativos.

Eran un área débil de Tonks, así que ella escuchó con entusiasmo; ella y los otros aprendices estarían cubriendo más de este tipo de magia el próximo viernes y quería hacerlo bien, ya que Scrimgeour había insinuado una próxima evaluación.

Después del día con Remus, buscando, desafortunadamente todavía no había señales de Sirius, se había aparecido en casa para empacar una bolsa de viaje; ella estaba durmiendo en casa de Ojo-Loco porque comenzaban temprano al día siguiente y él quería tiempo para informarla antes; había una posibilidad de que pudieran estar lidiando con hombres lobo mañana, y, aunque la luna llena no era por otra semana y media, Ojo loco pensó que había algunas cosas de las que debía estar al tanto.

* * *

—¡Nymphadora!

—¡Lo siento! —gritó por la puerta de su habitación.

Ella _realmente _necesitaba resolver cómo Aparecer en silencio.

—Y no...

—¡Keith está aquí!

—¿Él... qué? —Tonks dejó de buscar su camiseta holgada favorita y pantalones de pijama, estaba _segura de _que los colgó en la silla de su escritorio esa mañana... cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

—Espera—, dijo. —Estoy... er... cambiándome.

—Oh, lo siento—, dijo Keith.

Tonks se puso la primera ropa limpia que tocó (una falda, una camiseta y una chaqueta de cuero) y borró la cara de Tock, dándose un cabello azul brillante, ojos marrones y una nariz larga.

Pateó la túnica conservadora de Tock debajo de su escritorio.

—Adelante—, gritó mientras se ponía calcetines largos y cálidos y un par de botas. Keith entró, con Canis trotando sobre sus talones; su gato malvado le había tomado un gusto extraño en la última semana.

—Perdón por el desastre. No sabía que ibas a venir—, dijo ella, besándolo.

Si lo hubiera sabido, podría haber metido toda su ropa suelta en su armario o algo así. O, ella podría haberlo mantenido fuera de su habitación.

—¿Cuánto has estado esperando?

—Tu madre me dejó entrar cuando llegó a casa—, dijo.

—¿Una hora y un poco quizás? No estoy seguro. Tomamos té.

—Correcto—, dijo débilmente, y luego se sacudió.

—Entonces, ¿qué está pasando?

—Nada. Solo quería verte—.

Ella le sonrió y apartó a Canis de un par de jeans que probablemente usaría mañana.

Él le siseó y se acercó para sentarse al lado de Keith, que estaba encaramado en el extremo de su cama sin hacer.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó.

—Ojo loco—, dijo distraídamente. —Significará que tengo una hora extra de sueño esta noche, lo que necesito mucho; ¡me quedé dormida hoy!

—Creo que te hacen trabajar demasiado en el Programa—, dijo.

—Estás fuera todos los días

—Estoy haciendo mucho—, dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hizo una pausa, tratando de recordar dónde había dejado su bolsa de dinero y luego se rindió y la convocó. Había sido enterrada debajo de sus pantalones de pijama. Ella sonrió y convocó a esos y su camiseta también.

—Y es interesante—.

—Entonces, si estás en casa de Ojo-Loco esta noche, ¿no eres libre?

—No, tengo que estar allí—. Miró su reloj. —...en diez minutos.

—Tal vez te envíe una carta esta noche. ¿Dónde vive?

—No sé si tengo permitido decirte eso...

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque Ojo loco ni siquiera _me _dijo dónde vivía. Tenía que averiguarlo. Es paranoico—. Ella cerró su mochila y fue a sentarse a su lado en la cama.

Canis la fulminó con la mirada y movió la cola.

Keith suspiró.

—Y no puedes decirme qué estabas haciendo hoy, ¿verdad?

—No—, dijo en tono de disculpa.

—Estaba encubierta.

—¿Qué tal mañana?

—Estamos investigando a un hombre lobo—, dijo, aliviada de poder decirle algo.

Se le cayó la cara.

—Solo eres un aprendiz—, susurró. —No estás lista para eso.

—Si no estuviera lista, Ojo loco no me llevaría—, dijo ella, cruzando los brazos; Este era un argumento que habían tenido más veces de las que podía contar.

—Además, tengo que obtener experiencia de alguna manera. Sé que no te gusta...

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

—Er ...— Se preguntó si esta era una pregunta capciosa, o si él la había hecho sin pensarlo.

—Porque es mi trabajo...

—Me refiero a todo el asunto de los Aurores—, dijo, besando su mejilla. Ella se acercó un poco más a él y le tomó la mano.

—Explícamelo.

—¿Por qué juegas Quidditch? —ella preguntó, sonriendo.

—Lo hago porque es interesante, lo disfruto y porque puedo ayudar a la gente.

—Hmm—, dijo, dibujando un pequeño círculo en su mano con su pulgar.

—Supongo que nos veremos mañana, entonces?

—Tengo que ir al Ministerio mañana por la tarde. Supusieron que nos hemos acomodado lo suficiente como para entrenarnos en días que no sean viernes. Es solo por una hora—, dijo ella apresuradamente, observando su expresión.

—¿Y luego te veré después? ¿A las siete y media? ¿En caso de que llegue tarde?

—¿Siete y media?

—Tienen que hacer las sesiones temprano o tarde para que todos puedan hacerlo—, dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Eso está bien para ti?

—Sí, nos vemos en el Ministerio, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo, sonando considerablemente más brillante.

—Suena brillante. —Hizo una mueca ante su reloj y agarró su mochila.

—Realmente me tengo que ir ahora o llegaré tarde—. Ella lo besó y luego caminaron hacia la puerta de entrada, le dijo adiós a mamá mientras iba, se besaron nuevamente en la puerta y luego se separaron.

* * *

Se echó la mochila sobre un hombro y desapareció, rezando para que el jardín delantero de Ojo loco la dejara en paz; la última vez que lo visitó, sus cubos de basura la habían atacado, ella había recordado el consejo de Dumbledore de septiembre y los había atado con un lazo de cuerpo, y la vez anterior a eso, su hierba se había enrollado alrededor de sus zapatos y la había tropezado. Una vez arriba. Ella había incendiado su jardín en represalia.

Pasó el buzón sin incidentes y se dirigió por el camino. No trató de envolver sus pies, como lo había hecho una vez antes, por lo que fue una buena señal. Los cubos de basura se quedaron dónde estaban y la hierba cuidadosamente recortada no comenzó a crecer alarmantemente rápido.

_Oh, gracias a Merlín_, pensó, llegando a la puerta principal. Llamó una vez, esperó, y luego levantó la mano para volver a tocar, cuando algo retiró los pies de debajo de ella.

—Maldita sea, —siseó, tratando de liberar sus piernas de la manguera de jardín que se enrollaba a su alrededor como un constrictor.

—¡Ojo loco! —ella llamó irritada; estaba segura de que él estaba parado al otro lado de la puerta, mirándola con su ojo mágico.

—_¡Relashio! _—La manguera ahora estaba alrededor de su pecho, y había sujetado un brazo a su lado.

—_Relashio_—, intentó de nuevo. La boquilla se levantó, como una serpiente podría levantar la cabeza. Si hubiera tenido ojos, la habría estado mirando. Tenía una horrible premonición de lo que estaba por venir.

—Oh, no tú...— comenzó, cuando un chorro de agua helada la golpeó en la cara. Ella farfulló y tosió y, después de varios segundos de rociado, logró mover su varita al grifo.

La inundación de agua se detuvo, afortunadamente.

— _Incantatem finito _—, dijo, entre dientes.

La manguera se aflojó y se las arregló para alejarse y ponerse de pie.

Ojo loco estaba de pie en la puerta, un ojo en el gran charco junto a su puerta y la manguera flácida, el otro en ella.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Llegas temprano—, gruñó, asintiendo con aprobación.

Ella gimió.

—Sabes dónde está la ducha, ¿no?

—S-sí—, dijo ella, temblando.

Él se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Goteando, ella entró y casi se cayó en el momento en que su bota mojada tocó las tablas del piso.

Se agarró de la pared y, sin mirar a Ojo-Loco, a quien sabía que se reía de ella, se dirigió hacia el baño con mucho, mucho cuidado.

—¿Te importa si me paro aquí... contigo?

—Adelante—, dijo Tonks neutralmente.

* * *

Wellington le dirigió una sonrisa tentativa y miró a Marlene, quien asintió.

Prewett le dirigió una mirada bastante fría, pero si tenía un problema, no lo mencionaba.

—Yo era un Slytherin—, dijo Clarke, de hecho.

—Eso no... ¿te molesta?

—Un poco—, dijo Wellington.

Marlene sonrió ante la honestidad del Gryffindor.

—Pero estoy trabajando en eso.

Clarke sonrió y le tendió la mano.

Wellington la sacudió sin dudarlo.

—Buenas noches—, dijo Taure, entrando a la habitación; estaban trabajando en ocultación y disfraces hoy, o al menos eso asumió, esa era la habitación en la que estaban.

Quince calderos se alinearon en una pared y estantes de ingredientes, botellas de pociones y libros se alinearon al lado.

En la pared opuesta a los calderos había dos hileras de veinte cubículos, obviamente destinados a vestuarios.

Estantes de ropa alineados a ambos lados de la puerta por la que acababa de entrar Taure.

El centro de la sala, donde se reunían los alumnos, era un espacio abierto.

—Bienvenidos a su primera lección de Ocultación y Disfraces. Soy el Auror Taure, la mayoría de ustedes me conocieron en el proceso de entrevista; yo era el que tenía el espejo animal.

—¿Por qué es esta noche? —Preguntó Dale, levantando una mano de clavos rosados.

—Es después del horario de atención, por lo que no afecta su rutina diaria con sus mentores. Está en marcha esta noche, porque esta noche es miércoles y los miércoles son para ocultarse y disfrazarse. Los jueves serán para el sigilo y el seguimiento... se entiende la idea. Viernes todavía son días completos de entrenamiento, cubrirán habilidades generales o cubrirán una de las siete áreas de habilidades especializadas con más detalle de lo que lo haremos en estas sesiones por hora. También habrá dos horas cada viernes dedicadas al desarrollo de una habilidad de su elección... Les contarán más sobre eso más tarde.

—Sus mentores tienen una copia de la rotación del viernes, así que pregúnteles si está interesado. Si no, simplemente muéstrese y haga lo que todos los demás hacen—.

Varias personas se rieron.

—Entonces, lo que hacemos aquí, en esta sala, se explica por sí mismo si lees el letrero en la puerta cuando entraste. Lee enseñaremos una variedad de técnicas mágicas y muggles. La que prefieran usar depende de ustedes, todos tienen sus ventajas, o no les enseñaríamos, pero se espera que mantenga un cierto nivel de dominio en todos ellos.

—Hoy, haremos una tarea preliminar bastante simple. Te dan acceso a cualquier cosa en esta sala; todas las pociones, todos los calderos e ingredientes. Sin embargo, no recomendaría preparar nada, porque solo te doy diez minutos para estar listo: toda la ropa y las joyas, todos los tintes y cosméticos para el cabello muggle... cualquier cosa en esta habitación. Sin embargo, no tendrán varitas. Su trabajo es hacerte irreconocible.

—Cuando terminen sus diez minutos, los pondré en fila y uno por uno, se pararán frente a los otros aprendices. Tienen tres oportunidades para adivinar quién es y dar una razón de por qué piensan entonces. En esta actividad, _querrás que _tus compañeros aprendices fallen. Reclama un cubículo y prepárate. Si terminas antes de que _pasen _los diez minutos, quédate allí de todos modos. El tiempo comienza ahora. _Tempus Admonius._

Marlene estaba un poco aturdida porque su conferencia se interrumpió tan rápido. Se sacudió, corrió hacia un cubículo y cerró la puerta. Dentro había un espejo de cuerpo entero, varios ganchos para la ropa y una mesa con un lavabo y una caja de maquillaje muggle.

Marlene sacó su varita para lanzar un hechizo que altera la apariencia y luego recordó que Taure no había dicho varitas. Ella gruñó por lo bajo, dejó su varita sobre la mesa en su cubículo y salió corriendo nuevamente. Pasó un momento hojeando los percheros y luego agarró algunas cosas, muy conscientes de que el tiempo era precioso, y las llevó de vuelta a su cubículo.

Sin embargo, no se quedó y se dirigió a los estantes de pociones. Cada botella tenía una etiqueta pegada que nombraba la poción, sus efectos y cuánto durarían.

Sintiendo que podía besar a la persona que había pasado el tiempo haciendo eso, agarró una poción que le daría el cabello rubio, una que la haría un poco más baja, una que la haría ganar un poco de peso, una que podría hacer que se vea cinco años más joven, ya que era una de las aprendices más viejas, y una que cambiaría la forma de su nariz.

Los balanceó precariamente en sus brazos en el camino de regreso a su cubículo, cerró la puerta y comenzó a tragarlos.

Si bien cambiaron su apariencia, lo cual era una sensación extraña, ya que muchas cosas sucedían a la vez, se puso una falda larga, una camisa abotonada y un cárdigan de punto, ya que eran cosas que _nunca_ usaría. Agregó algunos toques de maquillaje, que fue significativamente más difícil de lo que pensó que sería, y luego se recostó contra el banco para esperar.

Solo diez segundos después comenzó a sonar un chirrido estruendoso, quien estaba en el cubículo al lado del de Marlene gritó, y Taure los llamó.

Marlene salió de su cubículo al mismo tiempo que todos los demás. Muchas personas eran fácilmente reconocibles; Dale había reemplazado su habitual rosa con azul y le había oscurecido el cabello, pero por lo demás tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto, mientras que Gaspar lo había cambiado todo excepto sus rastas.

Otros parecían completamente diferentes; alguien se había convertido en una viejecita, y otra persona se parecía mucho a un hombre que jugaba para los Chudley Cannons.

Marlene se unió a los demás en la fila mientras Taure traía a una chica delgada con cabello largo y rubio, grandes ojos azules y una sonrisa muy blanca al frente de la clase.

—Patel—, llamó alguien.

La cara de la niña cayó y ella asintió y fue enviada de nuevo a la línea.

La siguiente persona se adelantó, la viejecita, de la que nadie logró adivinar la identidad, y luego la siguiente.

—McKinnon—, dijo alguien, cuando una mujer de cabello oscuro con ojos verdes y una nariz como la de Snape se revolvió.

_No, _pensó Marlene cuando la bruja sacudió la cabeza.

—Prewett—, llamó otro aprendiz.

—No—, dijo la bruja con voz jadeante; ella fue la primera en hablar, todos los demás sacudieron la cabeza, pero su voz no era familiar.

—Edwards—.

La bruja sonrió, mostrando varios dientes perdidos, y sacudió la cabeza.

—Mala suerte—, jadeó, y se agarró los chales mientras salía del escenario arrastrando los pies.

Ella vino a pararse al lado de Marlene.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Marlene susurró.

—Eso sería regalar cosas—, dijo la bruja, con otra sonrisa alegre.

—Juega según las reglas, McKinnon.

—No soy McKinnon—, susurró Marlene.

La bruja solo sonrió alegremente cuando Marlene dio un paso al frente.

—Wright—, dijo alguien.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—McKinnon—, dijo una mujer baja y rechoncha en la primera fila.

Los ojos de Marlene se entrecerraron y asintió.

La mujer parecía satisfecha cuando pasó a Marlene en el camino.

—Te lo dije—, la bruja con dientes perdidos susurró cuando Marlene se unió a la línea.

Nadie adivinó la identidad de la bruja rechoncha, pero el hombre alto que lo siguió fue Bulkes, que la mujer rechoncha también adivinó.

También identificó al que estaba después, que era Edwards.

—Clarke—, dijo Marlene, tomando la tercera y última conjetura para el hombre que parecía un jugador de Quidditch.

Él sonrió y le levantó el pulgar, antes de acercarse a ella.

La sesión se retrasó quince minutos cuando terminó, pero a Marlene no le importó. La mujer rechoncha que había adivinado que muchos de los otros aprendices resulto ser Prewett, mientras que la bruja a la que le faltaban los dientes era Tonks.

—¿Cómo adivinaste que era yo? —Marlene les preguntó a ambos, mientras usaba su varita para quitarse el maquillaje de la cara. Prewett se encogió de hombros. Tonks, sin embargo, respondió.

—Tienes los mismos ojos—, dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—La misma forma, el mismo color, el mismo aspecto en ellos. Y tú permaneces igual. Muy recto.

—¿Cómo notas estas cosas? —Preguntó Marlene, asombrada.

Las pociones comenzaban a desaparecer y sintió que crecía varias pulgadas.

Junto a ella, Prewett adelgazó, pero no creció en absoluto.

—Fingí ser mucha gente—, dijo Tonks. Su cara se reorganizó mientras hablaba.

—Si quieres salirte con la tuya, debes prestar atención a estas cosas.

—¿Cómo te ves en realidad? Prewett preguntó a Tonks con curiosidad.

—Realmente no lo sé—, dijo. Ella creció un poquito, hasta que su cabeza estuvo al nivel de la nariz de Marlene, su nariz se volvió abotonada con unas pocas pecas débiles y su rostro tenía forma de corazón, como Marlene recordaba que Andy era. Su cabello parpadeó en varios colores, como si no pudiera decidir cuál de ellos se suponía que fuera, y sus ojos estaban haciendo lo mismo.

—Un poco como esto—, dijo, con el pelo y los ojos todavía brillantes. Tenía la sonrisa de Ted.

Marlene notó que mantenía la sonrisa y la cara en forma de corazón, pero el resto de sus rasgos se reorganizaron nuevamente. Prewett parecía absolutamente fascinado.

—¿Podrías convertirte en un animal? —Prewett preguntó.

—¡Podrías ser un animago con cien formas!

—Nunca seré un animago—, dijo Tonks.

—El espejo durante la prueba no funcionó para mí. Pero creo que podría hacerme un gato o algo así...será difícil. Tendría que cambiar todo individualmente, por lo que probablemente no funcionaría...

—Pero puedes cambiar varias cosas a la vez—, dijo Prewett.

—Hacen cosas juntos todo el tiempo—.

—Sí, cosas externas—, dijo Tonks.

—Y a veces huesos, si quiero que crezcan mis brazos o piernas, pero ser un animal significaría cambiar cientos de cosas a la vez...

—Tal vez esa podría ser tu habilidad—, sugirió Marlene.

—Aprender a hacer eso. Es un poco inusual, pero estoy seguro de que se adaptarán... Sería una habilidad útil—.

Los ojos de Tonks se iluminaron.

Marlene sonrió y se metió en un cubículo para cambiarse.

Prewett y Tonks hicieron lo mismo.

Continuaron hablando de todos modos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, McKinnon? —Preguntó la voz de Prewett.

—La magia sin varita sería genial—, admitió.

Ella siempre había querido aprender a hacer eso.

—¿Tú?

—Oclumancia—, dijo Prewett de inmediato.

—¿Tienes algo que esconder? —Marlene llamó por encima de la pared del cubículo.

—Algunas historias de Hogwarts—, dijo Prewett.

Ella sonreía si su tono era algo para pasar.

Luego se quedó callada y agregó:

—Me gusta la idea de control—.

La mente de Marlene inmediatamente saltó a la situación con Neville y Augusta y se preguntó si a eso se refería.

—¿Florence? —Ese fue Clarke.

—Aquí—, llamó Prewett.

—¡Lo siento! —él dijo.

—Sin embargo, el Auror Finch nos quiere cuando hayas terminado.

Marlene se puso la bufanda alrededor del cuello y salió de su cubículo, sorprendiendo a Wellington, que estaba esperando con Clarke.

—¡Buen Godric! —dijo, agarrándose el pecho.

—Dale una advertencia a un hombre, ¿quieres?

—¡Alerta Permanente! —Tonks llamó desde su cubículo.

Las otras tres intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto,

pero Marlene entendió y se rió para sus adentros.

Tonks apareció un momento después y compartió una pequeña sonrisa con Marlene.

—Me voy—, anunció.

Su flequillo verde cayó sobre su rostro y lo miró hasta que se apartó del camino. Marlene sacudió la cabeza, divertida, mientras Tonks saludaba y se alejaba, logrando tropezarse con un par de zapatillas que alguien había dejado en el suelo.

—Mejor nos vamos también—, dijo Prewett, saliendo de su cubículo.

Ella le sonrió a Clarke.

—¿Dónde está Finch?

Él se sonrojó y se la llevó.

Wellington los siguió, obviamente necesitado por Shacklebolt, pero no estaba seguro de si le perdonaban lo suficiente como para caminar junto a ellos todavía.

Marlene revisó su cubículo para asegurarse de que no había dejado nada atrás y luego salió de la habitación de Ocultación y Disfraces, hacia la salida del armario de escobas.

* * *

Unas manos ásperas agarraron la camisa de Matt y lo arrastraron a una calle lateral oscura antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo. Intentó quitarse las manos y cuando eso no funcionó, tomó su varita, que estaba en su bolsillo trasero.

—Relájate, muchacho—, dijo una voz ronca y gruñona.

El mal aliento del orador sopló en su rostro y Matt casi vomita; en parte debido al horrible olor y en parte al hecho de que había reconocido al orador.

—Señor—, dijo, y dejó de luchar de inmediato.

Incluso bajó la cabeza ligeramente. Greyback lo soltó y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Todo está bien?

—Es ahora—, dijo, con una sonrisa salvaje.

A Matt no le gustó un poco su aspecto y Greyback probablemente lo percibió en su aroma, porque la sonrisa se amplió.

—Me están siguiendo.

—¿quién? —Matt preguntó.

—Aurores. Malditos magos, piensen que son mejores que nosotros, piensen que tienen el derecho de seguirme, de interferir con la causa.

Matt no dijo nada.

—Es tu día de suerte, muchacho.

—¿Por qué? —Matt preguntó con cautela.

—Porque tienes que ayudar.

Los ojos de Greyback brillaron a la luz de un restaurante muggle.

—Haz algo por mí, a cambio de todo lo que te he dado.

Matt le dio a Greyback una mirada de piedra, rezando en secreto que Remus estuviera con él; Remus había estado allí cada dos veces que había estado cerca de Greyback y, lo que es más importante, sabía cómo manejarlo.

—Es un trabajo fácil, de verdad.

—No quiero ningún problema con los Aurores—, dijo Matt.

—Yo tampoco. Ahí es donde entras tú. Cambia mi cara un poco con esa varita tuya y luego llévame al Caldero Chorreante.

—¿Por qué no puedes aparecerte?

—Sin varita—, dijo Greyback, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No quiero que me la quiten, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué estás afuera en primer lugar? —Matt se atrevió a preguntar.

Greyback lo miró por un momento, como si decidiera si era confiable o no.

—He estado visitando a tus hermanos.

—¿Cuáles? —Matt preguntó con cautela.

—Uno es un muggle—, dijo Greyback.

_Debbie _Matt luchó contra varios impulsos protectores fuertes.

Al final, metió las manos en el bolsillo para no estrangular a Greyback.

Eso podría terminar mal.

—Una mujer mayor que regalé en junio. Fue encontrada y llevada a San Mungo antes de que pudiera llevarla al campamento. Me ha tomado tanto tiempo encontrarla de nuevo. Ha estado pasando tiempo con Lupin—.

El labio de Greyback se curvó cuando dijo el nombre de Remus.

Matt sintió que su aversión por Greyback aumentaba, si eso era posible.

Greyback se echó a reír, un sonido extraño y gruñido.

—Olvidé que eras una de sus pequeñas mascotas.

—¿Quiénes son los otros?

—Los conoces mejor que yo, probablemente.

—Me refería a los... hermanos que has estado buscando.

—Haz el casting—, dijo Greyback, empujando a Matt con fuerza en el pecho con un dedo largo y clavado.

Matt hurgó con su varita, tratando de recordar los hechizos que Remus le había enseñado para este tipo de cosas.

—El segundo es un niño mago que regalé en agosto. Es unos años menor que tú. Los padres trataron de retenerlo.

Greyback se rio de nuevo.

—Desde entonces han cambiado de opinión. La Tercera es una chica de hace aproximadamente un año. Bruja... logró pelear conmigo...—Greyback realmente parecía impresionado. —...pero no antes de que la tenga. No tengo idea de quién o dónde está

_Bien por ella_, pensó Matt, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Agitó su varita y le dio a Greyback el cabello rojizo y los ojos azules.

Greyback inspeccionó un mechón de su cabello y asintió.

—Tal vez ella no quiere ser encontrada—, dijo Matt con valentía.

—Eventualmente se resbalará y luego la encontraré y la traeré de regreso con el resto de sus hermanos y hermanas. Ahora, camina conmigo.

—Tengo que...

— _Camina _— , dijo Greyback.

Matt tenía la extraña necesidad de rodar sobre su espalda y someterse; siempre lo hacía, cuando Greyback usaba su voz "alfa". Salieron juntos del callejón y Matt instintivamente tomó la delantera; Después de toda la búsqueda, probablemente podría orientarse en Londres muggle con los ojos cerrados.

—Son ellos—, dijo Greyback, señalando a una pareja sentada en una parada de autobús al otro lado de la carretera. Era difícil saber sus alturas cuando estaban sentados, pero ambos eran robustos y de cabello oscuro.

—Me siguió hasta aquí. Intentaron encontrar los campamentos, pero no pudieron.

_Por supuesto que no pueden, _pensó Matt, sin sorprenderse.

Ningún hombre lobo leal a Greyback, que era la mayoría de ellos, lo abandonaría, y aquellos que eran neutrales tenían más que ganar manteniéndolo cerca.

Por lo menos, siempre tendrían un hogar, comida y compañía.

Los que odiaban a Greyback, como Matt, Remus y Debbie, _podían _decirlo, pero no lo harían, porque serían culpables por asociación o acusados de ayudar a los numerosos y espantosos crímenes de Greyback.

También estarían condenando a los demás. Remus le había dicho a Matt una vez, unos años atrás cuando Matt había considerado seguir adelante, que no valía la pena.

Matt confiaba en el juicio de Remus y también sus padres, y se quedaron callados, mientras hacían lo posible para evitar que Greyback mordiera a la gente; También habían tenido cierto éxito, o habían tenido, con solo una o dos víctimas al año.

Este año, ya había triplicado eso, y probablemente más de lo que Matt no había oído hablar; solo lo descubrió a través de Remus, quien solo se enteró cuando una víctima fue llevada a San Mungo y quería hablar con alguien.

Sorprendentemente, pocas personas lo hicieron.

—¿Sabes a dónde vas? —Preguntó Greyback, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Matt; Los Aurores habían mirado en su dirección.

—Sí—, dijo Matt irritado; Tendría que quemar este jersey cuando llegara a casa, y era uno de sus favoritos.

—El Caldero Chorreante está aquí.

—Buen chico—, dijo Greyback.

—¿Vas a regresar directamente al campamento? —Matt preguntó.

La mirada que Greyback le dirigió fue divertida.

—Depende—, dijo.

—¿De? —Matt se cubrió.

—Bueno, podría perderme...

Matt gruñó.

La luna llena no era por otra semana y media, pero Greyback todavía era capaz de hacer daño cuando estaba en su forma humana.

Nunca había mordido a nadie en su forma humana, que Matt sabía de todos modos, pero había secuestrado a personas y las había guardado para la luna llena, ya sea para alimentar a las personas en los campamentos, o para morderlas o simplemente para golpearlas, para demostrar que él pudo.

—Solo regresa al campamento—, dijo Matt.

—Considéralo un favor para mí, por hacerte pasar.

Sacudió la cabeza en dirección a la parada del autobús y aprovechó la oportunidad para quitarse el brazo de Greyback al mismo tiempo.

—¿Favor? —Greyback gruñó.

—¡No te debo nada! ¡Yo Te _creé_!

—Sí, gracias—, dijo Matt sarcásticamente, olvidando por un momento con quién estaba.

—¿Dónde está tu respeto? —Exigió Greyback, agarrándolo por el cuello.

No fue un gesto inusual; Era una señal de dominio que solía usar en el campamento. —Sin mi...

—Sin _mí_, no vas a ser capaz de deshacerse de ellos, —dijo Matt, interrumpiéndolo.

—Así que déjame ir y te acompañaré al pub y podrás ir a casa por Floo.

No estaba seguro de lo que había hecho mal, bueno, estaba bien, pero no estaba seguro de si eran las palabras o su tono lo que había enojado a Greyback, pero la mano de Greyback se tensó y, de repente, Matt no podía respirar.

Tiró de uno de los dedos de Greyback y tuvo la satisfacción de escucharlo romperse y Greyback hizo un pequeño ruido de dolor.

Las manchas bailaban frente a los ojos de Matt mientras tiraba de otro dedo, pero no había forma de que pudiera romperlas todas antes de desmayarse.

—Harías bien en recordar que Lupin no es tu líder; _yo sí_, y no seré tratado sin el debido respeto.

—Por favor—, se atragantó Matt.

—Señor, yo...

Greyback se echó a reír, y Matt se le ocurrió que estaba a punto de morir.

—Oh, lo siento ahora, estoy seguro—, dijo Greyback, apretando un poco más fuerte.

Algo, probablemente el puño de Greyback, golpeó a Matt con fuerza en la mejilla.

—No lo siento lo suficiente, sin embargo, no lo creo.

Matt luchó contra la oscuridad, realmente lo hizo, y perdió.

* * *

—¡Remus! ¡Remus, despierta!

Remus gimió y abrió un ojo. Su habitación era mucho más brillante de lo que debería haber sido, consultó su reloj, que estaba en su mesita de noche, a las dos cuarenta de la mañana.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y enterró la cara en la almohada.

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación? —preguntó. La ironía no se le escapó; era la misma pregunta que había hecho... hace dos días, ahora, cuando se había quedado dormida durante el almuerzo.

—¡Levántate! —Nymphadora dijo, sacudiendo su hombro.

—Remus, por favor... Ojo loco hizo lo que pudo...— Algo estaba mal con su voz. Estaba temblorosa, y ella olía... molesta.

Alarmado, se dio la vuelta y se apoyó sobre un codo.

Él entrecerró los ojos en su rostro, que estaba borroso, pero rápidamente se enfocó.

Su cabello era desordenado y de un marrón apagado, tan oscuro que era casi negro.

Sus ojos eran de un color azul grisáceo, nadando con lágrimas y su rostro estaba fantasmalmente pálido.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, tirando sus piernas sobre el lado de la cama.

_Seguramente no han atrapado a Sirius... Tal vez algo le pasó a Ojo loco, o Andy o Ted..._

—M-Matt...— Nymphadora se atragantó.

Era el último nombre que Remus esperaba escuchar.

_No. No, no, no... _Remus agarró su varita y estaba a medio camino de la puerta de su habitación cuando Nymphadora habló.

—Está vivo—, dijo.

Remus se detuvo y cerró los ojos, agradecido más allá de las palabras por haber comenzado con eso.

Tenía ganas de llorar de alivio, pero no lo hizo.

Él solo la miró expectante.

Ella entendió la pista.

—Ojo loco lo llevó a San Mungo, pero... su familia... pensé... Ojo loco te dijo...

—Necesito cambiarme—, dijo Remus, dejando que el instinto se hiciera cargo; no se había despertado así desde sus días de Orden, pero los viejos patrones todavía estaban allí.

Él los llamó ahora, mientras ella se apresuraba a salir de la habitación para esperar en el pasillo.

Remus se obligó a vestirse.

—¿Qué pasó, N...Dora?

Hubo un pequeño sollozo al otro lado de la puerta.

—Estábamos rastreando a alguien. Un hombre lobo llamado Greyback. Ha estado en los periódicos.

—Lo sé, Greyback—, dijo Remus rotundamente.

—Él... ¡Oh! —Hipo y dio un paso atrás cuando Remus emergió.

Aparentemente, la había sorprendido al llorar.

_Maldición. _

Remus siempre había sido terrible cuando lloraba gente.

Incluso cuando Harry había llorado cuando era un bebé, lo admitía, no con frecuencia, lo había incomodado y lo había pasado a Lily, James o Sirius; Peter lo había hecho llorar más, por lo general.

—Hey—, dijo torpemente, dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

—Es... er... está bien.

Ella dejó escapar otro fuerte sollozo y le echó los brazos al cuello.

Remus se congeló y luego logró darle otra palmadita en la espalda.

—Está bien—, dijo de nuevo, porque no sabía qué más decir; él podía dar consejos en cualquier situación, excepto cuando había lágrimas involucradas.

—¡Él casi muere! —ella dijo.

—Estaban caminando... Greyback debe haberlo amenazado o algo así, por eso no interferimos de inmediato, porque Matt parecía estar seguro y no queríamos que lo lastimara por nosotros, ¡pero luego lo atacó!... Ojo loco manejó a los muggles que estaban mirando y hechizo a Greyback...

—Bien—, dijo Remus sombríamente.

Nymphadora levantó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa acuosa y poco entusiasta.

—¿Que conjuro…?

— _Diffindo _—, dijo, secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—Le cortó los nudillos y lo soltó y salió corriendo.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, secándose las mejillas con la manga.

—Lo siento... todo fue tan horrible... y estoy tan cansada.

Personalmente, estaba aliviado de que ella hubiera dejado de llorar.

—Vamos—, dijo Remus, guiándola por el pasillo.

La obligó a sentarse en el sillón y la dejó allí, mientras ponía la tetera.

Mientras hervía, escribió una carta a Robin y Cornelius, explicando lo que había sucedido y que los encontraría en San Mungo.

Nymphadora se sirvió té y ya lo había terminado cuando envió la carta a Strix.

Se había calmado considerablemente y parecía avergonzada por su pequeño colapso.

* * *

La condujo al jardín y los apareció a ambos en un callejón cerca de la entrada de San Mungo.

Nymphadora lo condujo a la sala de Matt, ridículamente, estaba en la sala de _Lesiones Inducidas por Criaturas _en el primer piso, donde encontraron un sombrío Ojo loco y un alegre Matt.

Ojo loco asintió hacia él y sacó a Nymphadora, dejando a Remus y Matt solos.

* * *

Las lágrimas picaron los ojos de Remus, aunque Matt sonreía, estaba pálido y parecía frágil con el pijama del hospital.

Le recordó a Remus la primera vez que lo había conocido; Matt solo tenía once años, entonces, y recientemente mordido.

Remus tropezó para abrazarlo.

Matt le devolvió el abrazo y, aunque ahora estaba en pijama de hospital, Remus aún podía oler a Greyback.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, acercando la silla que Ojo loco había desocupado.

—Nunca mejor, —croó Matt, sonriendo. —¿Viste el ojo de ese Auror?

Su buen humor era demasiado para Remus.

—N... la Auror dijo que casi habías _muerto_,— dijo Remus con voz ronca.

— Cómo... por _qué _estás sonriendo?

—Encantos alentadores—, dijo Matt alegremente.

—Obligado en mí, me temo.

Él sonrió.

—Es terriblemente terrible.

Remus tuvo que reír.

—¿Cómo te sientes realmente?

—Feliz—, dijo Matt, todavía con una enorme sonrisa.

—Sin los encantos, creo que me sentiría... asesino, en realidad... pero no puedo estar seguro. Simplemente tengo ganas de sonreír. Es horrible.

— _Finito_, —dijo Remus, compadeciéndose de él.

—Gracias a Godric—, dijo Matt, perdiendo la sonrisa de inmediato.

—Mi maldita cara estaba empezando a doler.

Estuvo callado por un momento y luego, —Sí, muy malditamente asesino humor.

Remus se rio de nuevo.

—Voy a romper a Greyback en pedazos la próxima vez que lo vea... maldito _bastardo_... ¿Te dijeron lo que pasó?

Casi sonaba borracho, pero esas eran probablemente las pociones analgésicas; tendían a hacer que la gente se volviera loca.

—Te atacó—, dijo Remus.

Estaba empezando a preguntarse si quitarle los hechizos revitalizantes había sido una buena idea después de todo.

—Él se acercó a mí, me pidió _mi _ayuda y entonces, me preguntó un diminuto favor...

—¿Que era?

—Que él va directamente al campamento y no se detiene para atacar a nadie en su camino a casa. Y...— la voz de Matt murió.

Se aclaró la garganta y tomó un trago de la taza en su mesita de noche.

—¡Y luego, el hijo de una mala Bludger me agarra del cuello como si fuera un conejo o algo así! Quiero decir, lo estaba _ayudando_. No de buena gana, pero no fui grosero al respecto. Bueno, bueno, tal vez un poco, ¡pero esa no es razón para que intente matarme maldita sea! — Matt sacudió la cabeza.

—Merlín, odio la medicina mágica. No puedo sentir mi cuello... ¿sabes lo extraño que es eso? Es como si fuera dos personas...

—¿Qué estabas haciendo en primer lugar? —Remus preguntó pacientemente.

—Había una chica—, dijo Matt, haciendo una mueca.

Remus arqueó una ceja.

—Nos pusimos a hablar cuando me reí de Theodora el otro día y acordamos vernos de nuevo.

—¿Y? —Preguntó Remus.

Matt arrugó la nariz.

—Y está trabajando en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas porque cree firmemente que las criaturas mágicas son inferiores en todos los sentidos y necesitan ser puestas de nuevo en su lugar.

—Suena como una niña encantadora—, suspiró Remus, dándole una palmada a Matt en el hombro.

Matt resopló.

—Sí, única en su clase.

—Y no de tu clase.

—No—. Matt se dejó caer sobre las almohadas.

Ambos se quedaron callados y luego Matt dijo:

—Entonces, enero y febrero serán divertidos.

—¿Todavía no vas a ir? —Preguntó Remus, aturdido.

—Por supuesto que lo haré. Tú y Deb...

El aroma de Matt, que Remus realmente no había estado monitoreando hasta ese momento, se convirtió en pánico de repente.

Fue tan fuerte que lo hizo estornudar.

—¿Deb está bien?

—¿Debbie? —Preguntó Remus, conjurando un pañuelo.

—Supongo que sí.

Se limpió la nariz y se desvaneció.

—¿Por qué?

—Ahí fue donde había estado—, dijo Matt, bajando la voz.

—Visitar a nuestros "hermanos". Creo que uno de ellos era Deb. Dijo que ella era tu mascota... ¿Y si...?

—¿Estás bien aquí? —Preguntó Remus, poniéndose de pie.

Matt asintió enfáticamente.

—Le escribí a tus padres

El labio de Matt tembló y en voz muy baja dijo:

—Gracias—.

—Creo que estarán aquí pronto. Te enviare una lechuza cuando sepa de Debbie, y volveré a verte mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien—, dijo Matt. —¿Hey Remus?

—¿Si?

—Gracias por venir—, dijo Matt sinceramente.

Estaba sonriendo, pero no era su sonrisa descarada habitual.

Remus no lo había visto desde que le había dicho a Matt que le estaría enseñando a usar la magia.

—No hay necesidad de agradecerme—, dijo Remus.

—Te desperté.

—En realidad, un Auror hizo eso.

Matt volvió a abrir la boca, pero Remus lo interrumpió suavemente.

—De nada.

La sonrisa habitual de Matt había vuelto.

Remus salió de la habitación.

* * *

El pasillo estaba vacío, supuso que _eran las _tres de la mañana, pero encontró a Ojo-Loco y Nymphadora esperando en un pasillo adyacente.

Nymphadora olía a lágrimas otra vez, pero parecía serena.

Se preguntó si ella estaba usando sus habilidades de Metamorfomaga para ocultarlo.

—Gracias—, dijo Remus a los dos.

—No lo menciones—, dijo Ojo-Loco con brusquedad.

—Parece un buen chico.

—Él lo es. —Remus dudó y luego dijo:

—¿Te importaría esperar con él hasta que lleguen sus padres? ¿Por si acaso?

Ojo loco sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no me importa. Nymphadora, ¿podrías traerme una taza de té?

—¡No me llames así! —Ella chasqueó.

Su cabello se puso rojo brillante, más brillante de lo que Remus lo había visto nunca, y luego, menos de un segundo después, se volvió rosa.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo ella luciendo mortificada.

—Yo solo... ¡Lo siento! —Ella le dio a Ojo-Loco una mirada de disculpa, pero a él no pareció importarle.

—Te veré el sábado, Remus—, dijo, y luego se apresuró a buscar el ascensor.

—Está Estresada—, dijo Ojo loco a nadie en particular.

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

—No te he preguntado hasta ahora—, dijo Ojo-Loco, —pero después de esto... necesito saber todo lo que sabes sobre Greyback. ¿Dónde vive? ¿Cómo elige a sus víctimas?

—Sé mucho sobre Greyback—, dijo Remus.

—Y estaré feliz de contarte todo lo que quieras saber sobre su historia, pero no esta noche. Sus víctimas son aleatorias. Muggle o mágico no importa y tampoco el género. Trata de morderlos jóvenes para que pueda criarlos lejos de sus familias, pero también se sabe que muerde a las personas mayores.

—¿Y dónde está viviendo?

—No te diré eso.

Ojo loco frunció el ceño, pero Remus no se disculpó.

—Sé que no discriminas—, dijo.

—¿Pero podrías decir lo mismo de sus colegas? El campamento está lo suficientemente lejos de las áreas pobladas que los hombres lobo que viven allí no representan una amenaza para las personas en lunas llenas a menos que se posicionen deliberadamente. Están más seguros y tu estas más seguro, si se quedan dónde están.

La boca de Ojo loco estaba en una línea sombría, pero asintió.

—¿Y Greyback? ¿No pudiste dárnoslo?

—Me encantaría, pero no puedo—, dijo Remus.

—No después de esta noche. Asumiría que fue Matt...

—Podemos protegerlo.

—No lo suficientemente bien—, dijo Remus sin rodeos.

—Deja que esto se calme, y luego veré qué puedo hacer. Hasta entonces, creo que es mejor que retrocedas un poco. Cuanto más presiones, más impredecible y peligroso será Greyback.

—¿Entonces no hacemos nada?

—Espera—, dijo Remus.

Ojo loco lo miró atentamente.

—Realmente me tengo que ir—, dijo Remus.

—Hay algo que Matt me ha pedido que revise por él—.

Ojo loco parecía querer preguntar, pero se contuvo.

—¿Si pudiera ofrecerte un consejo más...?

—Adelante—, gruñó Ojo loco.

—No dejes que Nymphadora regrese a esa habitación si no quieres comprometer su papel de Tock.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien revisara los registros médicos de Matt y descubriera su última hospitalización, hace ocho años, después de ser mordido, y Ojo-Loco sería discreto, mientras usaba la información.

Asintió una vez, para mostrar que había entendido y luego Remus se fue.

Verificaría a Debbie, esperaba fervientemente que ella estuviera bien, y luego, con un poco de suerte, todavía tendría tiempo de volver a la cama por unas horas.

* * *

Pues aquí vemos un poco el papel de Matt y los que hacen los Aurores durante su entrenamiento ya vieron que según marauderlover7 Tonks se ganó supera las expectativas en disfraz y sigilo por su papel de una anciana xDD dejando eso de lado espero y me dejen reviews se me cuidan nos leemos en la próxima bye ^^

**AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE**: No sé si lo sepan, pero en mi país y como en casi todos los del mundo, estamos en cuarentena aun así eso no impide el que yo tenga clases online con eso y lo de no salir solo en lo esencial. **—MUY IMPORTANTE QUE ACATEN LO DE LAVARSE LAS MANOS Y NO SALIR—.**no he publicado por eso. espero y esta cuarentena me dé para publicar aun con más asiduidad; en fin, espero sus Reviews bien lindos.


	31. La vida Despues de la Muerte

**Agradecimientos: **Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a): **MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a): **lavida134

**Título: **Innocent — Inocente

**Summary: **El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado: **Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link: **www. fanfiction s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA: **Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todos los lectores de habla hispana.

* * *

Capítulo XXXI — La Vida después de la Muerte

* * *

—¿Matt llegó a casa, entonces? —Preguntó Sirius, mientras Remus entraba a la cocina a la mitad de la cena.

Kreacher le entregó un plato cargado, que Remus tomó agradecido y se sentó en el asiento frente a Harry, que escuchaba atentamente.

—No hay problema—, dijo Remus, aceptando un trago de Kreacher.

—Debbie pasa la noche allí por si acaso, pero nadie ha visto ni oído nada de Greyback desde el ataque.

Eso había sido hace una semana; Sirius se había levantado temprano, algo que no había hecho regularmente desde antes de Azkaban, cuando Remus salió a trompicones de la chimenea y sorprendió a Sirius tanto como para que derramara su té.

Remus se había lanzado a una explicación larga, complicada y solo semi-coherente de los eventos de la noche anterior.

No lo habían visto mucho desde entonces, porque había estado en la búsqueda durante los días, y junto a la cama de Matt en San Mungo hasta altas horas de la noche.

—Bueno, en lo que respecta a Greyback, ninguna noticia es una buena noticia—, dijo Sirius.

Hizo un gesto a Kreacher para que le trajera una segunda porcion, algo en lo que Harry ya había comenzado.

—Ciertamente eso espero—, estuvo de acuerdo Remus.

—¿Debbie sigue enojada?

—Furiosa—, dijo Remus, con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Tuvo el descaro de invitarse a mi propia casa y tratar de decirme qué hacer y luego se va y casi mata a Matthew! —dijo en una pobre imitación de la voz aguda y enojada de una mujer.

—Honestamente, ¡pensé que quería convencerme de unirme a él, no de volverme contra él!

—Eres terrible con las voces—, dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

Remus sacó su lengua, causando que Kreacher se pusiera nervioso.

Remus le dirigió una mirada de disculpa y la sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchó.

La cena fue un asunto tranquilo; Harry y Sirius finalmente cedieron y pasaron los últimos días reorganizando la biblioteca, así que no había mucho de qué hablar.

Sirius incluso, después de estar atrapado en uno de sus estados de ánimo quisquillosos, evocó pequeñas etiquetas para los estantes.

Después de la intensa investigación requerida para ayudarlo a emitir su Patronus mental, y los días dedicados a apilar, clasificar y volver a archivar los libros, Sirius estaría muy feliz de no tocar otro libro durante bastante tiempo.

Las lecciones de Harry, por lo tanto, consistían en la elaboración de la cerveza y el hechizo, que Sirius pensó que le quedaba bien; A Harry le fue mucho mejor con el trabajo práctico que con la teoría.

Se habían enfrentado un poco hoy, usando solo los hechizos que le habían enseñado hasta ahora.

Harry había perdido espectacularmente, pero sus reflejos eran impresionantes y también su capacidad de pensar en pie.

Se volvería bueno con la práctica, Sirius estaba seguro de eso.

Para cuando Kreacher sacó el pudín (mousse de chocolate, que Sirius rechazó), le habían contado todo a Remus, y él, a su vez, los había contado sobre los sucesos de la búsqueda.

Había muy poco que informar, Sirius se alegró de notar.

—Me las arreglé para salir mañana por la tarde—, dijo Remus.

—¿Todavía vamos, entonces? —Preguntó Harry, deteniéndose con la cuchara a la mitad de su boca.

—¿Todavía quieres? —Sirius preguntó.

Harry asintió enfáticamente y Sirius sonrió y extendió la mano para revolver su cabello.

—Entonces iremos.

Harry sonrió

—Está en grave peligro de ser malcriado—, comentó Remus, mucho más tarde esa noche, cuando Harry se había acostado.

—¿Está él en grave peligro, Lunático? —Sirius preguntó astutamente y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no lo está—. Los ojos de Sirius se entrecerraron y sintió una oleada de odio.

—Su tía y tío se encargaron de eso. No podría malcriar a Harry si lo intentara.

—Y lo estás intentando—, dijo Remus, sonriendo.

—¡No lo estoy! No sacamos lo suficiente para que le compre mucho y cuando lo hacemos, él insiste en pagar con su propio dinero de bolsillo.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Salimos a tomar un helado el otro día y él pagó por mi cono!

Remus se rio entre dientes.

—Confía en mí, en realidad no es posible malcriarlo.

—No dije que malcriarlo fuera algo malo—, dijo Remus.

—Lo hiciste sonar de esa manera—, le dijo Sirius.

Remus sonrió.

—Hablando de echar a perder...

—¿Qué? —Remus preguntó en un tono que Sirius sabía que provenía de años de experiencia tratando con Sirius cuando tuvo una idea.

—¿Podemos tener Navidad en tu casa?

—En mi...? —Remus parecía aturdido.

—¿Por qué? Ninguno de nosotros puede cocinar sin magia y no sería justo pedirle a Harry que lo haga de nuevo.

Había tenido que cocinar la mayoría de sus comidas mientras él y Sirius se quedaban allí después del incidente con Marlene en septiembre.

—Podemos comer aquí—, dijo Sirius de inmediato.

—Kreacher quiere cocinar de todos modos, creo, pero ¿tal vez podríamos pasar la tarde en tu casa?

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Remus.

—¿Qué tengo que no tienes aquí? ¡Este lugar es enorme!

—¿Es eso un no? —Sirius preguntó.

—No—, se quejó Remus. —Simplemente no entiendo.

—¿Entonces es un sí?

—Sí—, suspiró Remus.

— Genial —, dijo Sirius felizmente.

—¿Vas a explicar ahora? —Preguntó Remus, cuando no dijo nada más sobre el asunto.

—No—, dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

—Estoy siendo misterioso.

—Estás siendo molesto—, murmuró Remus.

—Misterioso—, argumentó Sirius.

—Molesto... Urgh, no importa—, suspiró Remus, inclinándose hacia adelante para golpearse la frente contra la madera de la mesa de la cocina.

Sirius lo miró y se rió.

—¿Cómo llegaremos allí mañana? —Preguntó Remus, su rostro aún presionado contra la mesa.

—¿Portal, tal vez?

Remus levantó la vista.

—Realmente no lo he pensado.

—Bien por el camino hasta allí, pero ¿eso no desencadenaría el Rastro camino a casa?

—¡Maldición! —Murmuró Sirius.

—¿De quién fue la idea de ese estúpido hechizo de rastreo? Me gustaría darles...

—¿Una conversación? —Sugirió Remus.

—No, una buena patada en el...

—¡Canuto! —Dijo Remus, pareciendo horrorizado.

—¿Qué? Harry no está aquí para ser corrompido, así que creo que está bien.

Remus se rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Tienes alguna sugerencia para viajar?

—¿Autobús Noctambulo?

—¿En disfraces? —Sirius preguntó escéptico.

Sabía que el Autobús Noctambulo tenía clientes extraños, pero los disfraces lo frenaban.

Sin nada más interesante, la gente los recordaría de seguro.

—Olvida que mencioné esa, —murmuró Remus.

Tenía una expresión extraña y Sirius habría apostado una cantidad sustancial de oro que Remus se estaba imaginando en el Autobús Noctambulo, disfrazado.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante varios minutos.

—Podríamos usar Floo—, sugirió Remus de mala gana.

Portales, no. Aparición, no. Autobús Noctambulo, no. Escobas, no, incluso si tuviéramos escobas, Harry nunca ha volado antes.

Transporte muggle, no, llevaría demasiado tiempo.

El Floo... podría funcionar, Sirius se vio obligado a aceptar.

—Maldita Sea—, murmuró.

—Maldición—, dijo Remus, masajeándose las sienes.

—Pero, ¿qué opción tenemos?

* * *

Nunca miró la estatua mientras caminaba por el pueblo.

Lo vio cambiar por el rabillo del ojo, pero no miró hacia atrás, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la iglesia y el cementerio más allá.

Se acercó a las tumbas en silencio. Era una mañana fría, así que no había nadie alrededor. Eso era bueno. Algunas personas podrían reaccionar de manera extraña si lo vieran allí.

No se arrodilló. No lo había hecho, ni una sola vez, en todos los años que había estado viniendo aquí.

Simplemente se puso de pie y leyó las inscripciones en la lápida. Esto era más un hábito que otra cosa, ya que él sabía cada palabra sobre ellos, ahora.

No se permitió pensar en las personas que yacían debajo del suelo. No sus caras, ni sus voces. Ninguno de los recuerdos que tenía de ninguno de ellos.

—Es...— Su voz se quebró. No por dolor o algo así, sino simplemente porque no había hablado en mucho tiempo.

Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a intentarlo.

—No fue nada personal.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo mientras estuvo allí. No se disculpó, ¿por qué debería hacerlo? No tenía nada por lo que disculparse. Tampoco intentó explicarlo. No había ningún punto para eso. Pero, de alguna manera, parecía importante que supieran que no era personal.

No lo había sido. Había sido supervivencia, nada más y nada menos. Y él era bueno para sobrevivir.

Asintió una vez a las tumbas y luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó, fuera del cementerio. Necesitaba regresar antes de ser extrañado. Ni una sola vez miró a la estatua de camino a su punto de Aparición.

* * *

La estatua la hacía llorar cada vez que la veía y esta vez no era diferente.

Tan jóvenes ... Habían sido tan jóvenes cuando murieron. No fue justo. Lily y James habían sido buenas personas. Las mejores personas. Y Harry... pobre, pequeño Harry, había sido enviado a vivir con muggles. Y también se habría quedado allí, si Sirius no hubiera venido por él. Pobre, pobre Harry. Sacó un pañuelo y se secó los ojos mientras se dirigía al cementerio.

Caminó cuidadosamente entre las filas y, cuando llegó a la familiar, se inclinó. Sacó un ramo de flores del bolsillo de su abrigo y las colocó sobre la tumba desnuda.

Le habían dado la mañana libre para recoger las flores y la tarde libre para traerlas aquí. Eran lindas flores. Flores bonitas para gente agradable.

Se encontró a sí misma necesitando su pañuelo de nuevo.

Se detuvo en la plaza del pueblo para darle tiempo al monumento de guerra para cambiar. Cuando lo hizo, avanzó, lentamente, para descansar su mano sobre una mano de piedra más pequeña y fría. Permaneció allí en silencio durante mucho tiempo, probablemente demasiado, pero nadie le estaba prestando atención de todos modos.

Finalmente, se apartó y continuó hacia la iglesia. Se dirigió hacia la puerta del cementerio, sin prestar la más mínima atención a ninguno de los muggles disfrazados. Asumirían que él también estaba disfrazado y lo ignorarían a su vez. Si lo miraban, sería para tratar de averiguar cómo estaba vestido. Podrían formar las conclusiones que quisieran. No le importaba. Tenía otras cosas en mente hoy.

Abrió la puerta del cementerio y continuó por una ruta familiar. Un ramo de flores brillantes ya descansaba allí y sintió la más leve sonrisa aparecer en su rostro.

Se arrodilló a la derecha de la lápida e inclinó la cabeza, murmurando cosas: disculpas, principalmente, pero también promesas y de vez en cuando, una maldición, pero esas no tenían una fuerza real detrás de ellas.

Conjuró una flor que colocó a la derecha de los demás y luego se movió hacia el lado izquierdo de la tumba.

Murmuró unas pocas palabras más (esta vez no hubo disculpas ni promesas, solo maldiciones) y luego se levantó y salió.

Sus dedos rozaron nuevamente los dedos de piedra, antes de irse para siempre.

Se detuvo junto a la estatua y la miró. Nunca antes había podido hacer eso. Fue agradable, de una manera triste. Miró fijamente a los ojos de piedra de las estatuas y susurró una disculpa y luego una promesa.

Repitió las mismas palabras a la tumba, que se sintió más vinculante, ya que allí era donde estaban enterradas, pero menos personal, ya que no tenía que mantener contacto visual con algo que no podía parpadear.

Conjuró un montón de lirios para agregar a las flores que ya cubrían la tumba y ponerlas justo a la izquierda, ya que ya había una flor, separada de las demás, a la derecha.

Ella comenzó a hablar sobre su vida, dónde vivía, quiénes eran sus amigos, dónde trabajaba, por si podían escucharla de alguna manera. Ella también querría noticias, o la muerte sería terriblemente aburrida.

—Lo atraparé—, murmuró, arreglando las hojas de una de sus flores. Cuando se veía como ella quería, se levantó y se sacudió la suciedad de sus jeans.

Cuando pasó junto a la estatua, de vuelta en la plaza del pueblo, se detuvo de nuevo y tomó una pequeña mejilla gordita de piedra en la mano. Ella apoyó su otra mano en el lugar donde dos manos, una de las cuales era más pequeña que la de ella, la otra un poco más grande, se encontraron.

—Lo prometo... y... te extraño.

Como era de esperar, no hubo respuesta. Se limpió los ojos, que estaban sospechosamente húmedos, en la parte posterior de su guante y se fue.

* * *

Un hombre y una mujer se acercaron a la tumba y sonrieron con tristeza a las flores que descansaban allí, y luego el uno al otro. La mujer transfiguró un palo que yacía cerca en tres lirios. Ya había bastantes de esos; unos lirios de color rosa pálido con cuellos manchados y uno solo blanco. Ninguno era de un color amarillo anaranjado brillante con cuellos rojos, como el suyo.

La mujer los dejó e inclinó la cabeza, pensando en las personas que yacían debajo de la piedra. A su lado, el hombre murmuró una serie de disculpas y conjuró un grupo de jacintos morados.

Se arrodilló y los colocó junto a los de ella, pero no permaneció de pie por varios minutos. Pasó la mano sobre los nombres cortados en el mármol, y las palabras en la parte inferior de la lápida antes de detenerse lentamente.

Ella no hizo comentarios sobre sus lágrimas, ni él sobre las de ella.

Ella simplemente inclinó la cabeza para decirle que estaba lista para irse y se acercó a visitar la estatua cerca de la puerta del cementerio.

El hombre se dirigió hacia allí también, pero tomó una ruta diferente, una que evitaba otras dos tumbas. También conjuró flores para ellos, los mismos jacintos morados, murmuró más disculpas y luego se unió a la mujer fuera del cementerio, junto a la estatua.

Le ofreció su brazo y se fueron juntos.

* * *

—Dámela—, dijo Canuto, tendiéndole una mano. —Déjame hacer eso.

—Gracias—, murmuró Harry, pasándole la corbata.

Canuto lo desenredó, lo envolvió alrededor de su propio cuello y, con toda la facilidad de la experiencia, lo ató, se lo quitó y se lo devolvió.

Harry se la colocó alrededor del cuello y luego se puso la capa oscura que le habían dado para ponerse; había pertenecido a Regulus cuando era un poco más joven que Harry, que todavía era bajo para su edad, y Canuto le había dado un collar más alto para los propósitos de esta noche, y también encantó el interior para que fuera del mismo rojo que la corbata. Harry también llevaba un par de ropas viejas de cena de Regulus; una camisa blanca con volantes, un chaleco negro y plateado y un conjunto de pantalones negros.

—Sonríe—, le dijo Canuto, sacando su varita.

Harry descubrió que no podía, así que enseñó los dientes.

Canuto murmuró algo y Harry sintió un extraño hormigueo en la boca.

—Solo cuida tu lengua y tus labios—, dijo Canuto.

Harry usó su lengua para rastrear sus caninos recién afilados.

—Son afilados —, dijo, probando las palabras.

Sus dientes realmente no cambiaron la forma en que hablaba, aunque se engancharían en su labio si no tuviera cuidado.

Aun así, si tuviera sangre en la boca, se vería aún más vampírico ...

—Se supone que deben serlo—. Lunático, como Harry, llevaba un conjunto de ropa vieja para la cena, aunque la suya pertenecía al padre de Canuto.

Lunático los había hecho un poco más holgados, se conjuró un pesado abrigo de cuero y también un sombrero y un parche en el ojo.

También usó el hechizo con el que Canuto había amenazado en broma a Harry para hacerse una barba, e hizo algo para alargar su cabello.

Ahora descansaba justo debajo de sus orejas, algo que Harry estaba acostumbrado a ver en Canuto, pero el pensamiento parecía extraño en Lunático.

Canuto estaba vestido como un hombre lobo, ya que Lunático se había negado a hacerlo él mismo.

Había hecho un hechizo para poner la ilusión de una cicatriz en su rostro y llevaba una camisa desgarrada que mostraba la cicatriz real en su cuello y un par de jeans desaliñados.

Había hecho una transformación parcial, como lo hizo cuando Snape lo visitó, para darse dientes puntiagudos y manos y pies peludos. Había usado su varita para hacer que sus uñas crecieran y que sus orejas fueran puntiagudas, lo que había divertido a Lunático.

—Los hombres lobo sí creen en la higiene personal, ¿sabes? —, dijo Lunático, mirando las uñas. —Podrías sacarle un ojo a alguien con eso.

—Ahora eso podría ser divertido ...—, dijo Canuto, sonriendo con miedo; sus dientes eran bastante desconcertantes. Harry sintió una punzada de piedad momentánea por Snape, pero desapareció rápidamente.

Lunático aseguró una bolsa en su cinturón; adentro, había suficiente Polvos Floo para que los tres volvieran a casa.

—Vamos, entonces—, dijo Canuto, guiando el camino hacia la cocina.

Se palmeó el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, donde estaba su espejo.

—Iré primero y te diré cuándo es seguro seguirme.

Harry sostuvo el espejo de James, bueno, ahora era suyo.

—Ten cuidado—, advirtió Lunático.

—¿Cuándo no lo tendría? —Canuto dijo, sacando un puñado de Polvos Floo de la caja en la repisa.

—Bueno—, dijeron Harry y Lunático simultáneamente, —había...

—Cabaña Potter—, dijo Canuto.

Les sacó la lengua mientras las llamas lo tragaban.

—¿Qué hora ibas a mencionar? —Preguntó Lunático, con una sonrisa irónica.

—No sé—, dijo Harry tímidamente.

—Probablemente el tiempo...

—¿Chico? ¿Lunático? —La cara de Canuto apareció en el espejo.

Detrás de él había una pared cubierta de papel pintado amarillo cremoso y despegado.

—Estamos aquí—, dijo Harry, colocando el espejo para que Canuto pudiera verlo a él y a Lunático.

—Todo está bien aquí. Cuenta hasta diez y pasa.

El espejo se quedó en blanco.

Harry metió el suya en un bolsillo en el interior de su capa y luego dio un paso adelante para agarrar un puñado de Polvos Floo.

Usó su otra mano para meter sus lentes en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, donde estaba su varita.

Arrojó el polvo Floo al fuego, le sonrió a Lunático y luego dijo:

—¡Cabaña Potter! —Fue arrastrado por el fuego; recordó mantener los codos pegados a su costado, pero de todos modos fueron golpeados.

El fuego lo escupió y se tropezó con el hogar y habría aterrizado de frente en la alfombra si Canuto no hubiera predicho eso y se hubiera lanzado hacia adelante para atraparlo.

—Gracias—, dijo, frotando la ceniza de su rostro.

Se sacó las gafas y las volvió a colocar en su lugar habitual.

La sala se enfocó.

Las paredes eran las que había visto a través del espejo, y la alfombra estaba tan polvorienta como la de Grimmauld Place cuando se mudaron por primera vez.

A su derecha había tres sillones polvorientos y un sofá, lo suficientemente ancho para dos, tal vez tres personas, detrás del cual había una gran ventana que daba a un jardín delantero cubierto de vegetación. A su izquierda había una puerta, a través de la cual podía ver una cocina y una mesa de comedor y justo enfrente de él, al otro lado de la sala de estar había una estantería vacía, era probable que todos los libros hubieran entrado en la caja de Lunático. y otro sillón. A la derecha de ellos había un arco que conducía a un pasillo.

—Fuera del camino, chico—, dijo Canuto, alejando a Harry del fuego cuando Lunático salió de él.

Su salida fue mucho más digna que la de Harry.

Harry soltó a Canuto, suavemente, y salió de la sala de estar y salió al pasillo, donde se encontró inmediatamente al lado de una pequeña escalera.

* * *

Las escaleras ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio del pasillo, pero había un cochecito empujado contra la pared a la izquierda de la puerta principal.

Harry caminó hacia el frente de la escalera y miró hacia arriba. Estaba muy tranquilo arriba.

No hay sorpresas allí, pensó con ironía.

Harry miró hacia atrás por donde había venido. Había cinco puertas saliendo del pasillo; la primera condujo a la sala de estar, donde podía escuchar a Canuto y Lunático hablando en voz baja. La segunda era la puerta de entrada y la tercera al armario debajo de las escaleras. la cuarta conducía a la cocina, a la que ya había echado un vistazo desde la sala de estar y la quinta parecía que conducía a un baño; Podía ver un piso polvoriento y paredes de azulejos.

Con una última y cautelosa mirada sobre su hombro, Harry agarró la barandilla y subió las escaleras. Tuvo cuidado de probar cada paso antes de confiar en él con su peso, por pequeño que fuera, porque probablemente no se habían usado en ocho años.

En la parte superior había un rellano con tres puertas saliendo de él. La puerta del extremo izquierdo estaba abierta y mostraba lo que Harry pensaba que debía ser la habitación de sus padres. La habitación del medio tenía dos literas grandes apretadas. A la derecha, más cerca de las escaleras, había una puerta cerrada; La única puerta cerrada en la cabaña.

Me pregunto por qué la han cerrado, pensó, quitando el polvo del pomo de la puerta.

Sintió una punzada de culpa por sentir curiosidad por lo que había detrás, y luego se sacudió.

Esta es mi casa. Si alguien tiene derecho a mirar adentro, soy yo... Harry giró la perilla y abrió la puerta. El aire frío le sopló en la cara.

—... pensé que estaba en el baño—, escuchó a Canuto decir desde abajo, y luego, más fuerte, —¿Harry?

Estaba muy oscuro por dentro, pero sus ojos se ajustaron rápidamente y Harry se encontró congelado en la puerta mirando la Habitación destruida.

Había una cuna en la esquina trasera derecha, con los lados inclinados como si algo hubiera explotado dentro de ella.

En algunas partes faltaba el techo, todavía había pedazos de escombros en la alfombra gastada y mohosa, pero Harry tuvo la impresión de que la mayoría si había sido limpiada.

Las paredes adyacentes a la cuna estaban en un estado similarmente arruinado y allí era donde entraba el frío aire nocturno.

Las cajas y una silla de aspecto cómodo habían sido empujadas a un lado de la puerta, y los juguetes y libros para niños de un estante en ruinas encima de la cuna habían sido colocados donde había espacio para ellos. Un pequeño palo de escoba que se partió a la mitad había sido empujado debajo de la cuna, y un móvil, con pequeños jugadores de Quidditch de madera, yacía dentro de la cuna, en varias piezas.

Hubo pasos ruidosos detrás de Harry, quien comenzó y se dio la vuelta.

Era Canuto, con Lunático justo detrás de él.

Canuto miró de Harry a la habitación y el color desapareció de su rostro.

Harry se vio envuelto en un fuerte abrazo, un abrazo que por casualidad lo condujo fuera de la puerta y permitió a Lunático cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

Harry estaba agradecido.

No había deseado permanecer allí por más tiempo, pero no había podido apartar los ojos ni mover las piernas.

_¿Cómo, en nombre de Godric, viví eso?_

—No necesitas ver eso—, dijo Canuto suavemente, pero con firmeza.

—Esa... esa era mi habitación, ¿no? —Harry dijo, cuando encontró su voz.

Sin embargo, todavía no había soltado a Canuto; no creía poder hacerlo todavía.

Escuchar a Canuto contar la historia fue una cosa.

Ver la habitación, la habitación que había destrozado cuando había destruido a Voldemort, y las reliquias de su antigua vida, la vida que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de vivir, era otra cosa.

Y, hasta que se calmó, Canuto era algo seguro a lo que aferrarse.

—Ahí es donde Voldemort trató de matarme.

Harry sintió que la parte superior del cuerpo de Canuto se retorcía, como si se hubiera girado para mirar a Lunático.

—Sí—, dijo Canuto con voz muy apagada, y volvió a moverse.

—¿Todavía estás bien para ir al cementerio?

—Sí—, dijo Harry, liberando a Canuto un poco.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que sus piernas lo sostendrían, soltó a Canuto por completo.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó Lunático.

Harry notó que sus fosas nasales estaban ligeramente dilatadas.

Harry apartó la vista de Lunático, pero Canuto estaba haciendo lo mismo.

—Dije que estoy bien—, dijo Harry.

Esta vez, vio la mirada que intercambiaron, aunque Lunático solo tenía media mirada, con su parche en el ojo, y el pánico se erizó dentro de su pecho.

—Vamos—, dijo, preocupado de que Canuto lo enviara a casa.

—Sé que estás mintiendo, ¿sabes? —, dijo Canuto, casi conversacionalmente.

Harry estaba razonablemente seguro de que su corazón se había establecido en sus zapatos, junto con sus pies.

Consideró mentir sobre que estaba mintiendo, pero Canuto lo olería. Y, si no lo hacía, Lunático lo haría.

—Lo sé—, murmuró Harry.

—Mientras estemos libres—, dijo Canuto e indicó a Harry que bajara las escaleras.

Harry no sabía si sentirse aliviado de que todavía se le permitiera ir, o decepcionado de que no lo hubieran enviado a casa; Si reacciono con tanta fuerza a su antigua vivienda, ¿cómo reaccionaría al lugar donde estaban enterrados sus padres?

Lunático parecía saber lo que estaba pensando; colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Harry y le dio un suave apretón.

* * *

En el pasillo al pie de las escaleras, Lunático quitó la mano del hombro de Harry y se detuvo para buscar en los bolsillos de su abrigo de cuero.

—Ajá—, dijo, mostrando a Harry y Canuto una llave oxidada de la casa.

—Encontré mi viejo set esta mañana—, explicó, metiéndolo en la cerradura.

Lo giró y la puerta gimió cuando se abrió.

Salieron al jardín delantero mientras Lunático cerraba la puerta de nuevo, por si acaso, y luego navegó cuidadosamente a través de la hierba que estaba hasta la cintura de Harry.

Tomaron la ruta más directa hacia la valla delantera, sabiendo que probablemente serían notados si se entretenían.

Canuto saltó primero.

Lunático le dio una pierna a Harry y Canuto lo ayudó a bajar al otro lado, mientras que Lunático saltó como lo había hecho Canuto.

A partir de ahí, fue una simple cuestión de mezclarse con los otros muggles disfrazados; Harry vio a un niño con un traje de león, una niña vestida como un conejo y un hombre con un disfraz de payaso tan colorido que era casi difícil de ver.

—¡Mira! —dijo un niño vestido como un fantasma. Su madre, que era una bruja, miró dentro de la bolsa que sostenía.

La nariz de Lunático se torció.

—Por aquí—, dijo, empujando a Harry y Canuto hacia la casa de la que el chico acababa de alejarse.

—¿Qué obtuvo? —Harry preguntó con curiosidad.

—Chocolate—, dijo Lunático.

—Tenemos chocolate en casa... ¡Gah! —Canuto saltó, haciendo saltar a Harry, y sacó su varita.

El esqueleto que había cepillado se balanceaba inofensivamente en la brisa, sus huesos de plástico chasquearon en silencio.

Lunático se rió entre dientes y Canuto volvió a meter la varita en el bolsillo.

—¿Estamos un poco nerviosos, Canuto? —Preguntó Lunático a la ligera, tocando el timbre.

— Soy un criminal buscado—, murmuró Canuto; Había pasos adentro. —Y, en caso de que necesites recordarlo, mis últimas salidas no han terminado terriblemente bien.

—¡Hola! —dijo una mujer muggle regordeta.

Canuto, que se había visto bastante sombrío, le dedicó una sonrisa ganadora.

Harry miró a Lunático, que también estaba sonriendo, y siguió su ejemplo; nunca se había disfrazado para buscar dulces en Halloween, así que no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo.

_Lo Habrías hecho, si hubieras crecido aquí_, una pequeña voz susurrada en su mente.

Harry le dijo que se callara.

—Bueno, ¡ustedes tres no parecen apuestos! —dijo ella, radiante hacia ellos.

Ella desapareció dentro por un momento y luego regresó con cuatro barras de Mars; Harry y Lunático obtuvieron uno cada uno y la mujer se sonrojó antes de meter dos en las manos de Canuto y apresurarse a entrar.

Hubo una risita sin aliento al otro lado de la puerta.

Harry, Lunático y Canuto intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto (Canuto en realidad parecía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo) y se retiraron a la calle.

—Increíble—, dijo Lunático, mientras Canuto le daba a cada uno una de sus barras de chocolate; Todavía no estaba comiendo chocolate otra vez después de su terrible experiencia de la Poción de Dementor. Harry, sin embargo, no tuvo problemas con el chocolate y desenvolvió uno de los suyos.

Se detuvieron dos veces más porque Canuto quería dulces que no fueran chocolate.

Una de las casas era muggle, y tenían un puñado de paletas hervidas cada una y la otra casa pertenecía a una mujer vestida como una bruja.

—¡Abra Kadabra! —dijo ella, agitando su varita.

Canuto y Lunático se estremecieron, pero se recuperaron rápidamente.

Harry los miró confundido.

—Lo siento—, dijo Lunático suavemente. —Pensamos que habías dicho algo más.

—Algo imperdonable—, dijo Canuto, mirándola de cerca.

La mujer se llevó una mano a la boca y Canuto asintió, como para sí mismo.

Lunático, del mismo modo, parecía saber lo que estaba pasando.

Harry aún no tenía idea.

—Particularmente en este pueblo.

—¡Dulce Merlín! —ella dijo.

Harry se dio cuenta de que ella debía ser una verdadera bruja.

—¡Lo siento mucho! La mayoría de mis visitantes son muggles y los que no lo saben, pensé que eran muggles—, terminó en un susurro.

—De lo contrario, nunca habría...

—Está bastante bien—, dijo Lunático con calma.

—Nos tomaste por sorpresa.

—Bueno, ¡me lo imagino! —Ella miró a Harry.

—Debería haber adivinado ... esos colmillos se ven un poco demasiado realistas para ser esos tontos dientes de plástico que los niños muggle se llevan a la boca.

Sus ojos miraron a Canuto y se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente.

—¿Tú... no eres realmente...?

—¿Un hombre lobo? —Preguntó Canuto.

La mujer se alejó de él y asintió.

—No, no lo soy. —La sonrisa que les dio fue mucho más amable.

—Solo esperen —, dijo, y volvió a la casa.

—Vaca —, murmuró Canuto.

—¡Canuto! —Siseó Lunático.

—¿Qué tiene de malo decir Abra...? —Harry comenzó, pero luego la bruja regresó y tuvo la sensatez de quedarse callado.

—Aquí—, dijo, dándoles a cada uno una caja de Grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott.

—Ahora...

—Gracias por los dulces—, dijo Canuto abruptamente.

—Tenga una buena noche.

—Oh—, dijo ella, su rostro cayendo un poco.

—Bueno, buenas noches, entonces.

Entró y volvieron en tropel por el camino.

Canuto murmuró insultos en voz baja cuando abrió la caja de Bertie Bott.

Harry en realidad no podía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, pero su ceño era feroz y de vez en cuando Lunático miraba hacia arriba, sobresaltado.

Harry se encontró deseando tener una mejor audición.

— ¡Canuto! —Dijo Lunático, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo hubiera escuchado.

—Además de ser grosero, estoy razonablemente seguro de que eso es anatómicamente imposible.

—Sí, pero es un concepto interesante—, dijo Canuto sombríamente.

—Honestamente, ¿quién habla de ese hechizo aquí? ¡Y preguntar si era un hombre lobo antes de que nos trajera dulces! ¿Qué importaría? Ella...

—¿Qué le pasa a Abra Kadabra? —Harry preguntó, cuando su curiosidad sofocó su diversión ante el discurso indignado de Canuto.

—Suena como un hechizo real—, dijo Lunático.

—Un hechizo muy malo—, agregó Canuto.

Harry no pidió más detalles, sus dos tonos sugerían que era una mala idea, y no ofrecieron ninguno.

Canuto continuó murmurando por lo bajo: esto, al menos, era consciente y no se parecía en nada al murmullo que había hecho bajo la influencia de la Poción del Dementor.

Mientras tanto, Lunático había abierto su caja de Grageas y los olía.

Cuando encontró y separó dos azules, Harry nunca había visto unos de ese color, se los arrojó a Canuto, que los atrapó en la boca.

—¡Eurgh! —Canuto farfulló, mientras Lunático volvía a meter la caja en el bolsillo.

—¿Jabón? ¿Me diste jabón?

—Te sirve bien—, dijo Lunático.

Las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron y le guiñó un ojo a Harry.

—Sin magia, fue la mejor opción.

Canuto sonrió de mala gana.

Doblaron una esquina y entraron en una plaza del pueblo.

* * *

Su única característica distintiva real era un monumento a los caídos, donde los muggles disfrazados caminaban sin darse cuenta.

Harry supuso que lo veían todos los días.

—Ah—, dijo Lunático, mirándolo fijamente. —Canuto debería advertirte...

—¿Avisarme de qué? —Preguntó Canuto.

—El monumento a los caídos—, dijo Lunático lentamente. —Cambia.

Canuto le dirigió una mirada curiosa y avanzó.

Harry intentó seguirlo, pero la mano de Lunático lo detuvo.

—Solo dale un momento—, dijo Lunático suavemente.

—¿Qué es? —Harry preguntó, observando a Canuto, que se había quedado muy quieto y había tocado el obelisco, que ahora que estaban un poco más cerca, Harry podía ver que estaba tallado con nombres.

—Tú—, dijo Lunático, apretando su hombro.

¿Yo...?

—Lunático, yo... Oh —. A medida que se acercaban al monumento de guerra, se convirtió en una estatua de dos o tres personas; acababa de notar al bebé en los brazos de la mujer.

James era alto, aproximadamente de la altura de Canuto, y tal vez un poco más bajo que Lunático, con el pelo tan desordenado como el de Harry.

Y, mientras miraba el rostro de su padre en persona (piedra, lo admitía, pero, aun así), podía entender muy bien por qué la gente decía que se parecían.

A diferencia de la mayoría de las fotografías que Harry había visto, James no estaba riendo.

Estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa suave y contenta y tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lily y una de sus manos descansando sobre la de ella.

La cara de Lily era casi tan familiar para Harry como la de James después de revisar la caja de sus cosas viejas; él tenía bastantes fotos con ella en su habitación.

Incluso con el pelo y los ojos del color gris de la piedra en la que estaban tallados, seguía siendo muy bonita.

Su sonrisa, como la de James, era un poco más apagada de lo que Harry estaba acostumbrado, pero no menos feliz.

Y estaba sonriendo al niño de cabello desordenado en sus brazos.

Harry se reconoció de inmediato, ahora también tenía algunas de sus fotos de bebé, y sintió que su rostro se caía.

Aquí, incluso más que en las fotografías, se parecía a cualquier otro bebé que hubiera visto, aunque con el cabello de James.

Aquí, su estatua tenía la misma sonrisa de satisfacción que sus padres. Aquí, él todavía tenía a sus padres y, aunque no eran parte de la estatua, también había tenido Canuto y Lunático.

Sin embargo, que Harry se fue.

Murió con mamá y papá.

Harry se abrazó y miró a su alrededor para ver qué estaban haciendo Lunático y Canuto.

Canuto miraba la estatua con una intensidad triste y tenía una de sus manos apoyadas en el lugar donde se encontraron las manos de James y Lily, sobre la estatua: la rodilla de Harry.

Con una sacudida, se le ocurrió a Harry que se le permitió tocar la estatua y tentativamente extendió la mano para hacerlo.

La otra mano de su madre, la que sostenía la estatua, la espalda y las piernas de Harry, era fría y suave.

Él curvó sus dedos sobre los de ella y alcanzó la mano de James, que descansaba sobre la parte superior del brazo de Lily.

Todo el tiempo, estatua, Harry sonrió feliz, burlándose de él.

—¿Niño? —Canuto dijo suavemente.

Harry saltó y lo soltó.

—Lunático dice que la iglesia...— Hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta.

—La iglesia es ahí—. Extendió un brazo y Harry se agachó debajo de él y abrazó a Canuto con fuerza alrededor de la cintura.

—Lo sé—, dijo Canuto, revolviendo su cabello.

—Lo sé.

—Lo odio—, dijo Harry a un lado de la camisa destrozada de Canuto.

Las lágrimas pincharon sus ojos, pero se negaron a caer.

Harry no sabía si se refería a Voldemort o Peter o incluso al bebé Harry, por verse tan estúpidamente feliz.

Todo lo que dijo Canuto fue:

—Lo sé.

—Están aquí—, dijo Remus en voz baja.

Sirius pensó que lo habría notado sin su ayuda; Era una lápida grande de mármol blanco con los nombres y fechas de James y Lily.

También había lo que parecían ser varios campos de flores; había algunas flores silvestres de colores brillantes, un grupo de lirios rosados, algunas flores de color púrpura, un solo lirio blanco y un ramo de lirios rojos y dorados.

—Minnie—, gruñó Sirius, atrayendo la atención de Remus hacia las flores rojas y doradas.

—Probablemente—, dijo Remus, y Sirius tuvo que admirar su compostura; Remus había permanecido tranquilo toda la noche, mientras Sirius había estado luchando por controlar su estado de ánimo.

Incluso se puso un poco lloroso al ver la estatua, pero no pensó que ninguno de los otros dos se hubiera dado cuenta.

—¿Deberíamos haber traído flores? —Pregunto Harry con voz un poco asustada.

Sirius no podía creer que lo hubiera olvidado.

Justo cuando él mismo estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico, Remus dijo:

—No. Mira, ya tienen mucho allí.

Sirius pensó que estaba perdiendo el punto.

—¡Remus...!

—Trae algo la próxima vez, —dijo Remus intencionadamente, sus ojos mirando a Harry.

Oh...

—Sí—, dijo Sirius, tratando de sonar convincente.

—Puedes estar a cargo de recordar eso, chico.

Harry, que parecía haberse calmado, asintió con determinación.

Incluso si Harry lo olvidara, Sirius no lo haría.

Serán las mejores flores que alguien haya tenido, prometió.

Mientras tanto, Harry se arrodilló frente a la lápida para leer una inscripción que había sido ocultada por los otros tributos.

_"El último enemigo que será destruido es la muerte"_, leyó Sirius y luego levantó la vista.

—¿Lo elegiste? —le preguntó a Remus, quien estaba tratando subrepticiamente de limpiarse los ojos con la manga.

—Sí—, dijo Remus, haciendo una mueca porque lo habían atrapado.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Pregunto Harry.

—Significa que abrazaron la muerte—, respondió Remus después de una pausa.

Y lo hicieron; James había sido encontrado en el pasillo, sin varita, y Lily había estado arriba frente a la cuna de Harry.

Si bien nadie más que Voldemort o Harry realmente habían estado allí esa noche para ver lo que realmente había sucedido, Sirius no creía que fuera necesario ser un genio para resolver el rudo orden de los eventos de la noche.

—Que fueron valientes, que vencieron a la muerte muriendo.

La muerte era un amigo para ellos, pensó Sirius, recordando uno de los cuentos de su viejo libro de cuentos y el de Regulus.

Se sacudió a sí mismo.

Bueno, no del todo, pero no tenían miedo...

Una conversación de su examen de Auror y el de James pasó por su memoria, una en la que James había considerado seriamente regresar como un fantasma para vigilar a su hijo.

De todo menos abandonar a Harry, eso es.

Y no está abandonado.

Él nos tiene a mí y a Lunático ahora, Cornamenta, no te preocupes.

Y luego, el volumen de los pensamientos de Sirius cayó, hasta que fue casi un susurro.

Y sé que no puedo reemplazarte, o ser lo que hubieras sido.

Pero puedo estar allí para él.

Puedo cuidarlo, asegurarme de que sepa lo brillante que eras.

Sirius tragó saliva.

Le compraste la vida, los dos.

Se secó los ojos, no porque estuviera avergonzado de sus lágrimas, sino porque ya no podía ver y era incómodo.

Me aseguraré de que sea una vida que valga la pena vivir.

Los ojos de Sirius se posaron en Harry, quien todavía estaba rastreando los nombres de Lily y James, y luego de regreso a la tumba. Lo prometo.

—Lo prometo—, escuchó a Remus murmurar.

Sirius lo miró; Remus estaba mirando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Harry y tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus pálidas mejillas.

Sirius estaba razonablemente seguro de que acababa de prometer algo similar.

En el suelo, Harry había comenzado a temblar y Sirius no creía que fuera por el frío.

Se arrodilló al lado de su ahijado y agarró su hombro.

Como lo había hecho junto a la estatua, Harry se inclinó más cerca y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Sirius.

Harry sollozó y por un momento, Sirius vio lágrimas goteando de los ojos de Lily, detrás de las gafas de James. Luego, Harry escondió su rostro en la camisa de Sirius, y a diferencia de la estatua, o en el rellano en la cabaña de James y Lily, no parecía inclinado a dejarlo ir.

—¿Estás listo? —Sirius le preguntó a Remus sobre su hombro.

Remus asintió, secándose las mejillas.

Sirius ajustó los brazos de Harry alrededor de su cuello y lo levantó del suelo.

No es tan fácil como lo hacen ver los padres, pensó, tratando de no dejar caer a Harry mientras se levantaba.

Remus estaba cerca, por si acaso, pero su ayuda no era necesaria.

Sirius no pensó ni susurró un adiós; hablaba con James y Lily todas las noches antes de quedarse dormido.

Probablemente volvería a hablar con ellos esta noche.

Y tal vez estaba un poco loco, todos lo habían dicho siempre, después de todo, pero a veces, juraba que podían escucharlo, y que estaban respondiendo, en algún lugar donde no podía escucharlos.

Remus pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, con cuidado de no golpear a Harry, quien Sirius pensó que en realidad podría haberse quedado dormido, y se dirigieron hacia la puerta del cementerio.

Una ráfaga de viento, y una cálida en eso, considerando que era octubre, sopló suavemente contra sus caras y Harry se movió ligeramente, su cabeza se recostó en el hombro de Sirius.

Sus lágrimas aún no se habían secado en su rostro, pero tenía una leve sonrisa, que se ensanchó cuando una segunda ráfaga de viento revolvió su cabello oscuro.

* * *

Que tal, nos leemos de nuevo ¿impresiones? Aunque cuando leí el final del capi (hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia lejana…) me entristecí, pero Marauder me dejo con una sonrisa acuosa con el final. en fin, espero me den sus Reviews con sus opiniones acerca del fic, nos leemos pronto bye. ^^

**AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE**: No sé si lo sepan, pero en mi país y como en casi todos los del mundo, estamos en cuarentena. Aun así, eso no impide el que yo tenga clases online con eso y lo de no salir solo en lo esencial **—MUY IMPORTANTE QUE ACATEN LO DE LAVARSE LAS MANOS Y NO SALIR—**no he publicado por eso espero y esta cuarentena me dé para publicar aun con más asiduidad; en fin espero sus Reviews bien lindos.


	32. Un Favor Olvidado

**Agradecimientos: **Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a): **MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a): **lavida134

**Título: **Innocent — Inocente

**Summary: **El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado: **Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link: **www. fanfiction s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA: **Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todos los lectores de habla hispana.

* * *

Capítulo XXXII — Un Favor Olvidado

* * *

La luna llena de noviembre cayó el día diez, que era el cumpleaños de Canuto.

Canuto no había mencionado su cumpleaños en absoluto; Lunático luego le Argumentó en voz alta a Harry que Canuto no quería cumplir treinta años, pero Lunático lo había recordado y también Kreacher, quien había sido quien se lo había contado a Harry.

Harry y Lunático habían organizado un viaje al Callejón Diagon unos días antes, diciéndole a Canuto que Lunático le daría a Harry una lección de gramática y ortografía en su cabaña; eso era algo en lo que Canuto estaba bastante feliz de no participar si Lunático estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Sin embargo, Harry tuvo que cambiar su apariencia en Grimmauld, debido al Rastro, y luego escabullirse, todo sin que Canuto lo notara.

Al final, hicieron que Kreacher apagara el retrato de la Sra. Black, lo que distrajo a Canuto mientras Harry y Lunático se iban.

El Callejón Diagon fue razonablemente tranquilo.

Con la Navidad del mes siguiente, había estado ocupado y por lo tanto pudieron mezclarse fácilmente.

Lunático había visto a dos de los buscadores de Lucius Malfoy; uno que habían evitado por completo, y el otro Lunático se había ido a saludar, presentando a Harry como su sobrino.

Habían elegido algunos libros, bastantes dulces, aunque no chocolate, y luego Harry había escogido a regañadientes algunos artículos de bromas, sabiendo muy bien que probablemente él sería la víctima en la que se usarían.

También se habían aventurado en el Londres muggle para que Lunático pudiera examinar una tienda de mascotas.

—Manteniendo viva la tradición —, murmuró Lunático mientras se dirigían al mostrador, llevando una caja de galletas para perros, Harry había elegido esas, una bola roja chirriante y un jersey hecho para caber a un perro.

Harry había dejado que Lunático pagara eso, ya que no tenía dinero muggle, pero había insistido en ayudar a pagar las cosas que compraron en el Callejón Diagon.

Regresaron a casa de Lunático juntos en Floo, envolvieron y escondieron todo, y luego, para horror de Harry, lo sometieron a una lección de gramática y ortografía.

El día del cumpleaños de Canuto, Harry había ayudado a Kreacher a organizar el desayuno en la cama y luego Lunático vino a la hora del almuerzo con los regalos. Por todo lo que Canuto había guardado en secreto sobre su cumpleaños, había estado increíblemente emocionado al saber que le habían comprado regalos; Harry pensó que había arrancado el papel de regalo con más entusiasmo de lo que incluso Dudley había logrado.

Canuto estaba satisfecho con los dulces y los libros; uno era una copia actualizada de _Quidditch A Través de los Años _(ya que Canuto estaba un poco atrasado en la liga después de Azkaban) y los otros eran _Produciendo Plantas: Una Guía Avanzada_ (que Lunático pensó que Canuto disfrutaría, aunque Harry no podía entender porqué) y _juegos mentales: Oclumancia y Legilimancia_. Canuto pasó varios minutos evaluando cada elemento debromas y estaba inquietantemente silencioso mientras lo hacía; Harry solo _sabía _que estaba planeando algo.

El saltador y la pelota fueron recibidos con buen humor, Canuto se echó a reír y se transformó para probar ambos, pero se detuvo cuando llegó a las galletas.

—Tienes... —dijo, mirando a Lunático.

—Harry eligió esos, en realidad —, le dijo Lunático.

—Estás bromeando —, dijo Canuto, mirándolos entre ellos, la caja todavía apretada con fuerza en una mano.

—Hablo en serio —, le dijo Lunático.

—¿Por qué?

— _Soy _Serio—, dijo Canuto y luego levantó la caja.

—Estos son los que Cornamenta siempre compraba.

—Estás bromeando —, dijo Lunático.

—Soy Sirius—, dijo Canuto, guiñando un ojo.

Su expresión cambió notablemente rápido, de broma a sincera.

—Gracias —, dijo.

— No pensé que obtendría otra caja de estos.

—Está bien —, murmuró Harry, un poco avergonzado de que el regalo que había elegido como broma hubiera resultado tener un gran valor sentimental.

Canuto dejó la caja con los demás y Harry se aseguró de recordar el nombre para poder darle a Canuto otro lote para Navidad.

Kreacher les preparó una cena temprana, ya que Lunático necesitaba llegar a casa antes de comenzar a transformarse, y luego sacó el pastel de vainilla que él y Harry habían pasado la mañana preparando.

Cantaron feliz cumpleaños y comieron un trozo de tarta cada uno; Canuto también tenía algunas galletas para perros y obligó a Harry a probar una.

Eran sorprendentemente tolerables, pero Lunático se negó rotundamente y se puso bastante irritable cuando Canuto intentó presionarlo para que comiera una.

Cuando tanto Lunático como Canuto se fueron, y Kreacher estaba abajo limpiando la cocina, Harry se encontró solo y aburrido; su primera luna llena había estado agitada, debido a su secuestro por Snape, y estaba tan agotado con la segunda, porque habían pasado el día revisando las cosas de sus padres, que se había ido directamente a la cama.

Esta vez, no tenía nada que hacer. Se las arregló para pasar una hora ayudando a Kreacher; aunque Kreacher ya estaba acostumbrado a la ayuda de Harry en la cocina, todavía no le gustaba particularmente la idea, aunque se las arregló.

Sin embargo, cuando Harry mencionó querer cocinar algo, Kreacher se sintió bastante angustiado y echó a Harry para que pudiera hacerlo él mismo; Kreacher no parecía entender que Harry estaba más interesado en el proceso de cocinar, lo que llevaría tiempo, que en el resultado.

Y así fue que Harry se encontró en la biblioteca, acostado en el sofá, mirando al techo.

_Apuesto a que Canuto y Lunático se están divirtiendo, _pensó, levantando sus lentes; intentaban deslizarse por su nariz.

_Me pregunto qué hacen en lunas llenas... ¿se sientan y se ladran el uno al otro? ¿Se pueden_ _entender?... o dormir, o salir a caminar..._

De repente curioso, Harry se sentó y rodó del sofá. Un minuto más tarde, estaba de vuelta en la biblioteca, agarrando su espejo.

—Canuto—, dijo, y luego hizo una mueca.

Su reflejo lo hizo retroceder.

—Vaya. Er... Sirius Black —. El espejo brilló y luego Harry pudo ver el jardín de Lunático y, a lo lejos, su cerca y el bosque; Canuto debe haberlo dejado en algún lugar, probablemente apoyado contra la ventana de la habitación de invitados si la vista era una indicación, donde podría verlo desde el jardín.

Desafortunadamente, ninguno de ellos estaba en el jardín.

La cara de Harry cayó un poco y miró al bosque entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de distinguir formas, pero nada se le presentó.

Dejó que la imagen se desvaneciera (pensó que era inteligente, la forma en que el espejo percibía las intenciones de sus usuarios) y puso el espejo sobre la mesa.

Decepcionado, pero pensativo, Harry bajó las escaleras, esperando poder molestar a Kreacher para que lo dejara ayudar de nuevo.

* * *

Canuto llegó tarde a casa a la mañana siguiente.

Voló a casa justo después de las nueve, cuando Harry estaba a punto de atravesar el fuego para ver qué estaba pasando.

Estaba apoyando a un pálido y semiinconsciente Lunático y lucía un conjunto de cortes dolorosos alrededor de su nariz y boca.

Harry corrió hacia adelante para ayudar y juntos lograron meter a Lunático en una de las sillas.

—Buenos días—, dijo Canuto, tocando un corte cerca de su ojo.

Su mano salió sangrienta.

—Buenos días—, dijo Harry, apresurándose hacia la despensa.

Su mano se cerró alrededor de una botella de Díctamo.

—Oh, genial—, dijo Canuto, viéndolo.

—¿Te importaría hacerlo? Realmente no puedo ver ...

Harry desenroscó la botella mientras Canuto tomaba asiento e inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Harry se sentó en la mesa y goteó cuidadosamente Díctamo en cada uno de los cortes.

Era obvio ahora, que eran marcas de mordiscos.

—Ya—, dijo, mientras los cortes silbaban y se cerraban.

Uno en el costado de la nariz de Canuto dejó una cicatriz, pero el resto se curó sin problemas.

—Saludos, chico.

—¿Lunático...

—Estoy bien —, gruñó Lunático.

Canuto resopló.

—Fue una mala transformación, las dos veces—, le dijo a Harry.

—Estoy aquí—, murmuró Lunático sin abrir los ojos. —Te puedo escuchar.

—Lo sé—, dijo Canuto alegremente.

—Y me escucharías incluso si susurrara, así que realmente no tiene sentido fingir.

Lunático murmuró algo que Harry pensó que podría haber sido una mala palabra.

Canuto parecía confundido, obviamente él tampoco lo había entendido, y luego se encogió de hombros.

—De todos modos, solo tuvo un pequeño roce en su hombro porque me puse ágil cuando hizo esto...— Canuto agitó una mano hacia su rostro curado.

—...y eso ya lo curé—. Lunático murmuró algo más y Canuto se echó a reír.

—Lo he dosificado con brebajes reconfortantes y pociones analgésicas y una cura para calambres, pero todavía está un poco somnoliento.

—Mmph—, dijo Lunático.

Harry sonrió

—Supongo que lo mantendremos aquí hasta que se despierte, y mientras tanto, podemos desayunar…

—Nnngh.

—¿Qué? —Harry preguntó, desconcertado.

—No quiere comer—, dijo Canuto.

—Pero eso es muy malo—, agregó, tocando el hombro de Lunático.

Lunático se retorció y, varios segundos después, levantó una mano para golpear en dirección a Canuto.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay para el desayuno?

Harry trajo los cruasanes que él y Kreacher habían hecho la noche anterior y los metió en el horno para calentarlos.

El olor a cocina atrajo a Kreacher abajo y envió a Harry de regreso a la mesa mientras preparaba té y se encargaría de la calefacción.

Canuto inhaló su desayuno y luego convenció a Lunático para que comiera unos cuantos bocados de su croissant.

Lunático se despertó un poco y comió con un poco más de entusiasmo cuando Kreacher puso un plato de tocino y salchichas frente a él; Harry había notado que le gustaba más la carne cuando se acercaba la luna llena o acababa de pasar.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacen en lunas llenas? —Preguntó Harry, mordisqueando un trozo de su croissant.

—Correr por el bosque, principalmente—, dijo Canuto.

—Espera a que termine—, gimió Lunático, descansando su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

—Desearía nunca haber nacido.

—No son tan malos—, dijo Canuto, rodando los ojos.

—Solo está de mal humor —, le dijo a Harry, quien no estaba seguro de si Lunático estaba bromeando o no.

—¡Puedo oírte!

—Lo sé—, dijo Canuto alegremente.

Lunático gimió.

Canuto rellenó sus tazas de té.

—En Hogwarts, solíamos explorar los terrenos y el pueblo, pero estamos un poco limitados con el espacio; si nos adentramos demasiado en Hurtwood, existe la posibilidad de que nos encontremos con muggles y dado que solo soy yo ahora... Bueno, nos quedamos bastante cerca de casa. Realmente todo transcurre sin incidentes.

—Casi te muerdo la cara—, dijo Lunático a la mesa.

—Detalles—, dijo Canuto.

Lunático le dio un saludo de dos dedos. Harry se rio en su taza de té.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —Preguntó Canuto, luciendo pensativo.

—Solo curiosidad—, mintió Harry.

Canuto arqueó una ceja.

—Está mintiendo—, dijo Lunático.

Harry le lanzó una mirada irritada, pero Lunático seguía descansando su cabeza sobre la mesa.

Los labios de Canuto se contrajeron.

—¿Y Bien? —preguntó.

—Ya te dije: solo tengo...

—¡Mentiras! —Lunático gimió.

Harry también gimió y se dejó caer en su silla.

—Bien—, dijo Harry a regañadientes. —Me preguntaba si, quizás, quiero decir, no tienes que hacerlo, pero…

—Escúpelo—, dijo Canuto, luciendo entretenido.

—¿Podrías enseñarme a ser un animago? —Harry dijo, haciendo una mueca.

—¡No! —Dijo Lunático, finalmente levantando la vista nuevamente.

Parecía bastante molesto.

—Ya fue bastante malo cuando Canuto, Cornamenta y Colagusano lo hicieron. Es demasiado peligroso para ti correr detrás de mí…

—Seríamos dos de nosotros—, dijo Harry, señalando a Canuto, que todavía estaba en silencio sobre el asunto; eso le dio esperanza a Harry, porque la idea no había sido derribada de inmediato.

—Estaría más seguro también...

Había pensado en esto anoche.

—Suponiendo que eres algo lo suficientemente grande —, dijo Lunático.

—Canuto, dile que es una idea peligrosa.

Harry notó que había dicho que era una idea peligrosa, no mala.

—El riesgo es lo que lo hace divertido —, murmuró Canuto, y Lunático se calló.

Tenía una expresión extraña, ahora, una que Harry no podía descifrar.

—Y _si _le enseñamos, le tomara al menos un año…

—¿Un Año? —Preguntó Lunático. —¡A ti te tomó tres!

—No teníamos un maestro—, dijo Canuto.

—No sabíamos qué libros eran útiles: la biblioteca no tenía los que eran, ¿recuerdas? —Lunático asintió a regañadientes.

—Y entonces no sabíamos qué método usar y…

—Has dado tu punto —, dijo Lunático secamente.

—¿Es un sí? —Harry preguntó esperanzado.

—No—, dijo Canuto. —Sigue siendo una magia increíblemente compleja, sin importar el método que elijas, muy por encima de cualquier cosa de la que seas capaz todavía. Creo que en unos años probablemente sea una buena idea, y Merlín sabe que es una habilidad muy útil, pero en este momento... no hay una razón real para no hacerlo, pero en realidad no hay una buena razón para_ hacerlo_.

Harry asintió, se había preparado para esto.

—Está bien—, dijo.

Canuto asintió y tomó su taza de té y Lunático volvió a poner la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

—Entonces estoy usando mi favor.

Lunático levantó la vista, confundido.

Canuto también pareció confundido, por un momento, pero finalmente recordó el favor al que Harry se refería.

Maldijo en voz alta y luego se recostó en su silla y dijo:

—Maldita sea. Como tú guardián, estoy haciendo algo muy bien o muy mal.

—Mal —, dijo Lunático de inmediato.

Canuto le sacó la lengua.

—¿Y qué favor?

—Cuando nos mudamos aquí por primera vez—, suspiró Canuto, —hubo un malentendido que me llevó a hacer que Harry me contara todo sobre su tía, tío y primo. No le gustó la idea, así que le dije que podía preguntar algo. Dije que podría ser una pregunta, un favor o cualquier otra cosa que quisiera preguntar. —Le sonrió a Harry, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Deberías haber sabido que habías hecho un trato estúpido—, murmuró Lunático.

Harry ocultó otra sonrisa; no había veneno detrás de eso, era solo que Lunático estaba gruñón por el mal humor.

Canuto tampoco parecía ofendido y Harry supuso que estaba acostumbrado al humor después de la luna.

—¿Entonces le vas a enseñar? —Lunático preguntó rotundamente, pero no parecía enojado, solo preocupado.

—Soy un hombre de palabra—, dijo Canuto.

Curiosamente, esto hizo que Lunático sonriera.

—Entonces deberías estar extremadamente agradecido por lo que está pidiendo.

—¿Por qué? —Canuto y Harry preguntaron juntos.

—Canuto, le prometiste _cualquier cosa_. No es un voto irrompible, pero todavía hay algunas cosas que podría haberte pedido que pasaras por alto o que lo ayudaras sin ser irrazonable.

—Tienes un Punto—, dijo Canuto.

—Eso espero—, dijo Lunático, y Harry tosió para ocultar una risa.

—Muy bien, chico—, dijo Canuto. —Te haré un trato.

—¿Que trato?

—Honraré el favor, sin cambiarlo ni guardarlo ahora —, agregó apresuradamente. Lunático se echó a reír, con la cabeza baja, y Canuto le hizo una mueca.

—Te ayudaré, independientemente de cuándo comiences a aprender—, dijo.

Harry sonrió radiante.

—Pero, si quieres comenzar a aprender ahora, lo estás financiando. Tienes que comprar todo. Si pospones esto por un par de años, hasta que tengas once años, compraré todo lo que creas que necesitas.

Harry pensó por un momento.

Cuando Canuto lo dijo así, fue tentador esperar.

Pero, de nuevo, si comenzara a aprender ahora, le costaría, seguro, pero todavía tendría ayuda y podría _ser _un animago para cuando _tuviera_ once años.

—Entonces, si aprendo ahora, tengo que pagar—, aclaró Harry.

Canuto asintió.

—¿Usando mi propio dinero?

—Eso está implícito, sí. Y sabré si tomas algo de nuestros escondites—, advirtió.

—¡No lo robaría? —Harry dijo indignado.

Pensó un momento más y luego sonrió cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Qué? —Canuto preguntó con cautela; Harry seguía sonriendo.

—Pagaré—, dijo Harry.

—Por supuesto que lo harás—, suspiró Canuto.

—¿Y podría preguntar cómo? Si obtienes un galeón a la semana en dinero de bolsillo y sí, hemos estado aquí un tiempo ahora, pero los libros sobre Animagos no son baratos y los libros que necesitarás para entender los libros sobre Animagos no serán baratos tampoco.

—Y has estado gastando un poco—, murmuró Lunático.

—No será un problema, —Harry les aseguró a ambos.

—Está bien—, dijo Canuto con una mirada engreída; pensó que había ganado.

Harry lo sabía mejor.

—Vístete y te llevaremos al Callejón Diagon y veremos qué tan lejos puedes llegar con treinta galeones.

— _No _lo llevaremos a ninguna parte, Canuto—, se quejó Lunático cuando Harry se levantó.

—Puedes ir de compras a tu gusto. _Me _voy a casa.

—¿Luni-osito está cansado? —Canuto preguntó con voz de bebé.

—Pobre pequeño…

—Sirius, juro por Godric que, si terminas esa oración, realmente te morderé la cara.

* * *

—Soy un idiota—, gruñó Canuto cuando Harry entró en su bóveda y sacó un puñado de galeones en una pequeña bolsa de cuero.

—Te olvidaste de esto, ¿no? —Harry dijo, señalando la bóveda que sus padres le habían dejado.

—Idiota—, repitió Canuto, fingiendo golpearse la frente contra las paredes de piedra.

—Y eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien.

—Tendré que serlo si voy a tener suerte con esto —, dijo Harry, quitándose un mechón de cabello castaño de la cara; hoy era un niño bajo con cabello castaño y ojos marrones.

—James y Lily probablemente se estén riendo de mí en este momento —, susurró Canuto, con una mirada cautelosa a Gurbock, quien no hizo señales de haber escuchado.

Quince minutos después se encontraron en Flourish y Blotts, buscando entre los polvorientos estantes los libros que buscaban.

Canuto sacó _Poción o Hechizo: La Elección Animaga _de un estante y se lo pasó a Harry.

—Si quieres usar el método de hechizo—, dijo Canuto, —vas a necesitar aprender latín.

—¿Cuál hiciste?

—Método de hechizo—, dijo Canuto. —Pero usamos la poción al principio porque no pudimos lograr que el maldito proceso de meditación funcionara.

—Pero no sabes latín—, dijo Harry, recordando una vieja conversación.

—No.

—Entonces como…

—James aprendió lo suficiente para ayudarnos. No necesitas ser fluido ni nada, pero sí necesitas poder traducir un párrafo correctamente.

—Maldición —, dijo Harry.

—Mala suerte, chico—, dijo Canuto, y le pasó un enorme libro llamado _Pule tu pronunciación y dale gramática._

Harry también tomó un diccionario de inglés a latín. Canuto agregó _una guía a las principales familias de animales y sus características _al montón de Harry.

—No puedo encontrar _Abrazando a tu bestia interior _—_, _dijo Canuto después de otra media hora de caminar por la tienda.

—¿Lo necesitamos?

—¡Hola!

—Hola —, murmuró Harry.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos, caballeros? —preguntó un mago con una insignia que lo proclamaba "gerente de la tienda".

—Sí, en realidad—, dijo Canuto. —Estoy buscando un libro llamado _Abrazando a tu bestia interior._

— _Abrazando a tu Bestia Interior._.. —murmuró el Gerente, antes de que sus ojos azules brillaran. —Yo sé cuál es.

—¿Lo tienes? —Preguntó Canuto.

—¿Lo tenemos? —Preguntó el gerente, viéndose insultado.

—¡Por supuesto lo tenemos!

— Genial —, dijo Canuto, sonriendo a Harry por encima del hombro.

—Me gustaría, y los cuatro tomos de ellos, entonces, gracias.

—No se me permite entregar copias de ese texto en particular —, dijo el gerente. —Si completa el formulario de solicitud, podemos recibirle una copia tan pronto como se apruebe, o puede pasar por la Oficina de Uso incorrecto de la magia y recoger una en persona. Cubre magia compleja…

—¿Y este no? —Preguntó Canuto, señalando al libro de_ Poción o Hechizo. _.

—Ese solo cubre el procedimiento y habla de las ventajas y desventajas asociadas con cada uno de los métodos—, dijo el gerente de manera importante.

—El que buscas realmente te proporciona información que te permite aplicar los procedimientos y comenzar el proceso de transformación. Con él, podrías convertirte en un animago.

—Ese es el punto—, dijo Canuto, rodando los ojos.

—El Ministerio usa el libro para monitorear a cualquiera que intente transformarse. Con esa información, pueden controlar a los que practican para asegurarse de que lo están haciendo de manera segura y legal.

_Oh oh, _pensó Harry.

—Correcto—, dijo Canuto.

—Lo recogeré después del trabajo mañana entonces.

—Muy bien, señor. ¿Sígame para pagar esos cuatro?

El gerente tomó los libros de Harry, cuyos brazos estaban empezando a doler, y los condujo al mostrador. Mientras estaba adelante, Harry deslizó su bolsa de dinero en la mano de Canuto, y Canuto la usó para pagar.

—Así que… ¿qué hacemos? —Harry murmuró, mientras salían de la tienda agarrando dos libros envueltos cada uno.

—Peter terminó con nuestra vieja copia, ya que fue el último en manejarla, así que eso está fuera —, murmuró Canuto, abriendo el camino calle abajo.

—Ir al Ministerio está fuera de discusión. Hacen comprobaciones de varitas mágicas y análisis de firmas mágicas si te registras y no hay forma de que arriesgue eso... Hay un lugar que podríamos probar...

—¿Dónde?

* * *

Canuto inclinó un hombro en un espacio oscuro entre dos tiendas. Un letrero decía: _Callejón Knockturn_.

Harry podía distinguir a las personas que se movían en la tenue luz.

—Creo que tienen una librería—, dijo Canuto. —Walpole's. El Ministerio ha estado tratando de cerrarlo durante años, desde antes de que empezara Hogwarts, pero de alguna manera permanece abierto...

—¿Tendrían el libro?

—Probablemente—, admitió Canuto.

—Nunca he estado allí, pero el hecho de que el Ministerio quiera restringir el acceso probablemente significa que Walpole quiere compartirlo con todos.

—¿Entonces vamos ¿

Canuto miró a su alrededor y tiró de Harry a un rincón. Él encogió los paquetes de libros con un toque de su varita y los metió en uno de sus bolsillos.

Luego golpeó a Harry en la cabeza con su varita y comenzó a murmurar entre dientes.

Harry sintió que se estiraba hacia arriba hasta que era alto, casi la altura de Canuto, y una barba le picaba en la barbilla.

—Extraño —, dijo, mirando una de sus enormes manos.

Su voz era profunda y un poco ronca.

—Los niños no bajan allí —, explicó Canuto, girando su varita sobre sí mismo; volvió a ennegrecerse el cabello y lo rayó con plata.

—Excepto por quizás los niños Mortífagos. Quédate cerca de mí, no vagues, no hables con nadie. Déjame manejarlo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Erm ... claro.

—Mantén tu varita fuera —. Harry dio un paso tentativo tras él y casi se cae.

Canuto logró estabilizarlo y luego lo golpeó una vez más. La barba de Harry se volvió plateada en lugar de marrón.

—Mantén una mano sobre mi hombro para ayudarte a caminar. Puedes ser mi padre.

Juntos, salieron de la calle principal y bajaron al callejón Knockturn.

Lo primero que notó Harry fue el olor; era un olor frío y mohoso que parecía impregnar toda la calle.

Lo segundo fue la falta de compradores.

Había mucha gente alrededor, pero no caminaban por las calles; Permanecían en las puertas de las tiendas y en pequeños rincones.

Una mujer sostenía una caja de lo que parecían alarmantemente orejas secas y humanas.

Harry se estremeció y se acercó lo más posible a Canuto sin poder tropezar con él.

Harry solo tropezó una vez, y al instante lo rodearon personas que intentaban ayudarlo.

—Retrocede—, advirtió Canuto, levantando su varita. Varias mujeres feas y un anciano dieron un paso atrás, murmurando sobre solo querer ayudar.

—Solo querías ayudar a su bolsa de dinero, quieres decir —, gruñó Canuto.

—Por aquí, padre—, dijo.

Le tomó un momento a Harry darse cuenta de que Canuto se dirigía a él. Agarró su varita y lo siguió, sosteniendo el hombro de Canuto para sostenerse.

Walpole's era una pequeña tienda lúgubre por la que Harry habría pasado si Canuto no lo hubiera señalado.

Estaba encajado entre una farmacia impresionante y una tienda que vendía animales ilegales y exóticos; Harry pensó que podía ver un gran huevo de dragón verde en la ventana, y una criatura de aspecto bastante aterrador que era una mezcla entre un pájaro y un lagarto.

Walpole's estaba iluminado por lámparas de aceite que proyectaban sombras siniestras en los estantes.

El suelo era crujiente, de madera pálida y los estantes estaban llenos de libros oscuros encuadernados en cuero, no muy diferentes de los de la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place.

Era mucho más oscuro que Flourish y Blotts.

—Espera aquí—, dijo Canuto, deteniéndose junto a una pared; Harry pensó que podía apoyarse porque todavía se sentía un poco tambaleante.

—Me voy a comprar y luego nos vamos. No_, no salgas_ de la tienda

—Está bien—, susurró Harry.

Canuto desapareció entre dos estantes desvencijados.

—¿Puedo ayudarle con algo? —Una mujer alta se deslizó desde detrás de un estante, sorprendiendo a Harry.

Tenía una voz alta, casi musical, con un fuerte acento irlandés y su cabello largo y oscuro se arrastraba en el suelo detrás de ella.

Sin embargo, su característica más destacada era su rostro. Se parecía a Canuto cuando Harry lo conoció por primera vez; esquelético, con ojos hundidos y piel cerosa que era naranja a la luz de la lámpara.

—Er... —dijo Harry, apartando sus ojos de ella.

—Er... no. Solo estoy... Oh, aquí está.

Cogió un libro del estante y lo levantó.

—He estado buscando este por años.

—Ya veo—, ronroneó la mujer.

—¿Eso es todo lo que buscas hoy?

—Sí, no. Mi... eh... hijo solo...

—¿Te pongo nervioso? —preguntó ella, viéndose agria de repente.

—¿Tú? —Harry preguntó, demasiado confundido por la pregunta como para estar nervioso por mentir.

—No ¿por qué? —Su rostro se aclaró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Simplemente curiosidad. Sé que no soy tan deseable como mis primos franceses.

—France...

—Las Veela—, dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su cabello oscuro ondulaba por su espalda y agitaba un poco de polvo en el piso de la tienda.

—Son más hermosos, ¿No?

—Nunca he visto uno—, dijo Harry con sinceridad, aunque pensó que probablemente ella tenía razón; No era una belleza a la vista, pero parecía agradable.

Ella le dio otra pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Har... Harold.

Ella lo consideró por un momento y luego extendió una mano.

Harry metió el libro debajo de su codo para poder sacudir la mano de la bruja.

El apretón de manos fue un poco torpe porque Harry no estaba acostumbrado a sus grandes manos, pero ella parecía apreciar el gesto.

—¿Y el tuyo? —Pregunto Harry.

—Keira —, dijo lentamente, inclinando la cabeza para examinarlo mejor.

Harry se movió.

—¡Lo Conseguí! —Canuto exclamó, saliendo de detrás de un estante.

Hizo una pausa y palideció un poco cuando la vio.

Ella, curiosamente, había hecho lo mismo.

Harry miró entre ellos.

—¿Estás listo para irnos, padre? —Preguntó Canuto.

—Er... claro—, dijo Harry.

Keira le dedicó una sonrisa incierta.

—Permítanme mostrarle caballeros el mostrador.

Se dio la vuelta y barrió uno de los pasillos.

—¿Estás bien? —Canuto siseó.

—Bien—, dijo Harry. —¿Por qué?

Canuto sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, tenemos que comprar esto—.

Harry le pasó a Canuto el libro que había recogido del estante.

—¿Qué es esto? — Canuto murmuró a un lado de su boca.

—Te lo explicaré más tarde—.

Keira se los mostró a una mujer en el mostrador.

Como Keira, ella no era bella; Tenía una barbilla peluda, una gran verruga en la frente y ojos azules y entrecerrados.

Sin embargo, ella les dio una sonrisa de bienvenida, y Harry pensó que ella también parecía lo suficientemente amigable.

—Extraña elección—, murmuró, mirando los títulos. El libro que Harry había recogido era _Secretos del arte más oscuro. _Se sonrojó y Canuto le dirigió una mirada extraña.

—Es un galeón para cada uno —. Harry pasó lasmonedas y Keira le dirigió otra mirada curiosa.

Él la miró confundido.

—Envuélvemelas, cariño, ¿quieres? —lamujer preguntó.

—Sí, señora Walpole—, murmuró Keira. Intercambiaron lugares detrás del mostrador y la señora Walpole le dirigió una sonrisa cariñosa antes de irse a devolver los libros a sus estanterías.

Canuto observó cada movimiento de Keira, luciendo interesado.

—¿Te pongo nervioso? —le preguntó a Canuto en el mismo tono agrio que había usado con Harry.

—Un poco—, dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, —pero hasta ahora pareces estar bien.

Keira sorprendió a Harry sonriendo levemente.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo—, dijo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Pregunto Harry.

—Ninguna magia puede ocultar mi cara—, dijo, agitando una mano delgada sobre sus mejillas.

—Y así, igualmente nadie puede ocultar su rostro de mí. ¿Entiendes?

—No—, dijo Harry.

—Sí—, dijo Canuto, y maldijo.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y pasó sus libros envueltos sobre el mostrador.

Canuto los golpeó con su varita y los metió en el bolsillo con los demás.

Sin embargo, mantuvo su varita afuera, apuntándola.

Harry hizo un pequeño ruido de protesta, pero Canuto sacudió la cabeza. Keira miró la varita y luego la cara de Canuto.

—No todos los prisioneros son culpables—, dijo, —así como no todas las banshees son malvadas.

Canuto ladeó la cabeza y luego bajó la varita.

—Ya veo—, dijo.

—¿Ves qué? —Harry se atrevió a preguntar.

Ninguno de los dos le respondió. Keira los condujo a la puerta; Harry se aferró a Canuto otra vez.

Momentos antes de que lo abriera, se volvió y les dio otra de sus sonrisas.

—Gracias—, dijo, mirando a Canuto antes de que sus ojos se posaran en Harry.

—Gracias por no estar nervioso.

—Er... de nada—, dijo, frotándose la nuca.

—Fue un placer conocerte—, agregó.

—Fue un placer conocerte también, Harry—, dijo, sonriendo.

—Quizás vuelvas algún día.

—Gracias—, le dijo Canuto.

Ella abrió la puerta y les hizo una reverencia.

Solo cuando volvieron a salir a la calle, Harry se dio cuenta de que lo había llamado Harry y no Harold.

Se dio la vuelta, medio esperando verla parada allí con una varita apuntándolo.

En cambio, Keira sonrió de nuevo y desapareció en las oscuras profundidades de la tienda.

—Entonces, ¿_Secretos del arte más oscuro_? ¿Algo que quieras contarme?

—Ella quería saber por qué estaba de pie y simplemente lo agarré del estante—, murmuró Harry.

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?

El hombro de Canuto tembló bajo la mano de Harry mientras se reía.

Harry hizo una mueca en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Canuto y regresaron al Caldero Chorreante para poder regresar a casa.

* * *

Remus había asumido su posición estándar, después de la luna llena, acostado en su sofá, mirando al techo.

Como también se estaba volviendo estándar, estaba perturbado.

Había estado dormitando cuando oyó crujir la ventana.

Asumiendo que era solo Strix, se había acomodado de nuevo, pero luego escuchó un golpe y pasos.

—¿Sí, Dora? —preguntó, y los pasos se detuvieron.

—¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

—Solo tú y Ojo loco entran por la ventana y pude escuchar tu pisada.

—De Acuerdo—, dijo ella, moviéndose hacia su línea de visión; ella se tropezó al hacerlo y aterrizó torpemente en el sofá frente a él.

—¿Por qué usaste la ventana, por cierto? —preguntó.

—Órdenes de Ojo loco. Mantente alerta. ¿Estás bien? Estás pálido...

—Cansado—, dijo Remus.

—Y si no te importa que te diga, te ves pálido—.

Ella arrugó la cara y forzó el color en sus mejillas.

—¿Mejor?

—¿Honestamente? —preguntó.

Ella asintió.

—Te ves quemada por el sol—.

Su cabello brilló rosa y el rosa en sus mejillas se desvaneció a un tono más saludable.

—Pensé que tenías el Programa esta tarde.

—Fuimos a Azkaban esta mañana—, dijo en voz baja.

Su cabello se volvió de un gris opaco y su rostro se puso de color tiza.

—Nos dieron el resto del día para recuperarnos.

—¿Es tan malo? —Preguntó Remus.

—Hace mucho frío allí, y hace viento y ¡oh, Remus, es el lugar más horrible en el que he estado! ¡Pensé que me iba a volver loca y solo estuve allí por unas horas! ¡No hay color en absoluto! Todo es gris… Ella se detuvo de repente.

—¿Nunca has estado?

—No ¿por qué?

—Eres tan... conocedor... simplemente asumí…

—¿Asumiste que había ido para satisfacer mi curiosidad? —preguntó, sonriendo.

Su cabello estaba rosado nuevamente, y asintió.

—Es halagador que pienses que soy tan aventurero—, dijo.

Ella sonrió.

—Pero no, desafortunadamente, o afortunadamente, de verdad, nunca he estado o he tenido el deseo de visitar Azkaban.

—Bueno, no lo recomendaría.

_Tampoco Sirius, _pensó Remus.

—Anotado—, dijo él y luego volvió a mirar su pálido rostro.

—¿Quieres un poco de chocolate? Ayuda.

—Ojo loco me dio un poco—, dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto? —Preguntó Remus.

Olfateó discretamente y luego estornudó; olía a muerte, si eso era posible, y también, muy débilmente a chocolate, lo que indicaba que, aunque había comido algo, probablemente no había sido mucho.

Se sorprendió con Ojo-Loco, que generalmente era generoso con remedios de cualquier tipo.

—Toda una barra.

—¿Te la comiste toda? —Preguntó astutamente.

—Bueno, más o menos lo compartí—, dijo tímidamente.

—Ben y Melvin solo necesitaban un poco, pero a McKinnon y Florence les resultó bastante difícil...

—Y así, siendo la buena Hufflepuff que eres, compartiste—, supuso Remus.

—Entonces repito, ¿quieres un poco?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa culpable y ligeramente suplicante que Remus entendió que significaba sí.

Invocó, porque no tenía ganas de moverse, un bloque de lo mejor de Honeydukes y se lo ofreció.

Ella se ofreció a pagarlo, pero Remus se negó, incluso más firmemente de lo que él podría haberlo hecho porque ella estaba ofreciendo sikles nuevamente y él no estaba de humor.

Ella terminó, es cierto, él ayudó un poco, todo el bloque en unos minutos y se divirtió al notar que su cabello había cambiado de gris a marrón intenso.

—Entonces—, dijo, aplastando el papel de aluminio, —¿viniste por mi chocolate o hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte

—El chocolate—, dijo, sonriendo, y luego se puso seria.

—En realidad, quería ver si estabas bien.

—Estoy bien—, dijo automáticamente. —¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Desafortunadamente, su voz eligió ese momento para flaquear.

—Tú dime—, dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

Entonces ella suspiró.

—Es solo que te has perdido unos días con la búsqueda últimamente y pensé, ya que tenía la tarde libre... Si no es asunto mío, está bien, pero pensé que debería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

Remus sintió una leve irritación por ser desconsiderado, pero era débil en comparación con lo conmovido que estaba; podía contar con dos manos el número de personas que alguna vez habían expresado una preocupación tan genuina por él.

Podía contar con una mano los que aún estaban vivos.

De hecho, fue conmovido lo suficiente como para compartir varias verdades a medias.

—En Halloween—, dijo, notando que ella parecía sorprendida de que él estuviera ofreciendo la información, —estaba visitando a Lily y James. Siempre es un día difícil para mí... No habría sido de mucha utilidad para buscar, Me temo.

Ella lo miró con tristeza.

—Y ayer no me sentía bien, así que pensé que sería mejor no presionarlo y me alegro de no haberlo hecho. Tuve una noche bastante incómoda, para ser honesto. Creo que estoy mejorando.

Ella sonrió.

—Estoy casi seguro de que es una cosa de veinticuatro horas.

_Como en, veinticuatro horas al día, todos los días. Pero ella_ _no necesita saber eso._

—¿Y el de hace un mes? —ella preguntó gentilmente.

—Algo similar—, dijo. —He estado estresado por Harry y Sirius...— Lo cual no era, técnicamente, una mentira.

—...Así que eso probablemente no haya ayudado, pero está bien, de verdad.

—Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar...

—Lo tendré en cuenta—, dijo sonriendo.

—Hablando de recuperación asistida y todo—, dijo un momento después, —¿has tenido noticias de Matt? ¿Él está...

—Regresará la próxima semana—, le dijo Remus.

Ella parecía aliviada.

—Bien—, dijo ella. —Ha estado tan tranquilo sin él cerca... ¿sabías?

Remus sabía exactamente de qué estaba hablando.

—Sí—, dijo, mirándola atentamente. —¿Te preocupa?

—No—, dijo pensativa.

Él creía que ella creía eso, pero pensó que el tiempo diría si era verdad o no.

—Yo solo...

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Te sorprendió cuando te enteraste?

—Realmente no recuerdo—, dijo Remus, porque esa era la respuesta más fácil.

—Me sorprendió—, admitió.

—No parecía del tipo, o... No sé, simplemente no lo vi venir.

—Siempre son los últimos que esperas—, le dijo Remus, porque no podía evitarlo.

* * *

Muy bien aquí vemos el cumple de Sirius, aunque Marauder se paso por 7 días al cumpleaños de verdad de Sirius según Rowling, también vemos como es un día después de la transformación en lobo de Remus y al parecer otra bruja mas se entero del secreto de Sirius y Harry. Además de que Tonks fue a visitar a Remus y si sospecha o no de su licantropía, no lo deja entrever. en fin, espero sus Reviews muy pronto bye. ^^

**AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE**: No sé si lo sepan, pero en mi país y como en casi todos los del mundo, estamos en cuarentena. Aun así, eso no impide el que yo tenga clases online con eso y lo de no salir solo en lo esencial **—MUY IMPORTANTE QUE ACATEN LO DE LAVARSE LAS MANOS Y NO SALIR—**no he publicado por eso espero y esta cuarentena me dé para publicar aun con más asiduidad; en fin espero sus Reviews bien lindos.


	33. Una Explicación Atrasada

**Agradecimientos: **Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a): **MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a): **lavida134

**Título: **Innocent — Inocente

**Summary: **El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado: **Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link: **www. fanfiction s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA: **Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todos los lectores de habla hispana.

* * *

Capítulo XXXIII — Una Explicación Atrasada

* * *

_Secretos De las Artes más Oscuras _fue una fuente de diversión para Canuto durante casi un mes.

Harry no sabía cómo podía encontrarlo ni remotamente chistoso después del primer día, pero lo hizo.

Harry pensó que se habría detenido antes si Harry no estuviera tan avergonzado por la terrible experiencia.

Las primeras semanas, al menos dos veces al día, comenzó a hacer impresiones de Harry; se pararía en algún lado y esperaría a que Harry o Lunático le preguntaran qué estaba haciendo, antes de hacer una imitación aceptable de la tartamudez de Harry y producir el libro desde algún lugar cercano.

A principios de diciembre, había progresado a leer la propaganda en voz alta con una voz siniestra.

Harry pensó que lo había escuchado suficientes veces para recitarla, y, a mediados de diciembre, fue lo suficientemente valiente como para abrir el libro; con Canuto siendo Canuto, solo había sido cuestión de tiempo.

Harry estaba en la cocina, estudiando _Abrazando a tu bestia interior _para obtener instrucciones sobre cómo hacer la poción que, si la hacía correctamente, le permitiría ver su forma animal.

Había decidido usar el método del hechizo, que implicaba la creación de un hechizo que lo convertiría en un animal, pero usa la poción para encontrar su forma, en lugar de la meditación, que Canuto mantenía firmemente que no funcionaba.

Canuto estaba en el asiento frente a él, sosteniendo _Secretos De las Artes más Oscuras _y leyendo desde la página de contenido; Harry supo por la propaganda que contenía un poco de magia oscura y destructiva y estaba pensando seriamente en usar algo para deshacerse del estúpido libro.

Lunático, que estaba en el asiento de al lado de Canuto, y estaba almorzando tarde, por cortesía de Kreacher, estaba completamente divertido por todo el proceso.

—Oh, mira—, dijo Canuto.

—Nigromancia. Muy útil, ¿no crees, Lunático?

—Cállate—, murmuró Harry, sin levantar la vista de la página que estaba leyendo.

Sintió más que vio la sonrisa de Canuto.

—Mucho—, acordó Lunático con cansancio, guiñándole un ojo a Harry, quien rápidamente bajó la vista nuevamente.

A Lunático le había entretenido la historia de cómo encontraron el libro y se impresionó de que Harry hubiera logrado hacerse amigo de un alma en pena.

Lunático se inclinó para leer algo más fuera de la página.

—Y las Imperdonables están aquí. Qué bueno. Elección de libro brillante, Harry, debo decir.

—Realmente encomiable—, acordó Canuto.

Harry le hizo una mueca y en silencio prometió meterle algo en el té de Canuto esa tarde.

—Dime otra vez ¿cómo encontraste este?

Y algo en el té de Lunático también, pensó.

—¿Qué _son _los imperdonables, de todos modos? —Pregunto Harry.

—Lee el capítulo cuatro y descúbrelo—, dijo Canuto astutamente.

Harry puso otra cara y Canuto apartó una.

—Y entonces...— Canuto hizo un sonido extraño de asfixia y dejó el libro sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué? —Preguntaron Harry y Lunático.

Canuto tragó una vez, con los ojos grises muy abiertos, y giró el libro para que pudieran verlo.

Luego, señaló el capítulo siete. Escrito allí, en la página de contenido, estaba _El Horrocrux_.

Harry estaba tan aturdido como los demás, no tenía sentido negarlo, pero a través de su sorpresa, descubrió otra emoción.

Vindicación.

—Mira, un capítulo sobre los Horrocruxes —, dijo con aridez, en el mismo tono que Canuto y Lunático habían usado antes.

—¿Un tema interesante, no crees? ¿Vale la pena leer al menos? Algo bueno que compramos...

—Oh, no, no—, dijo Canuto.

—Ni siquiera _trates _de justificar...

—No empieces—, dijo Lunático con cansancio; la luna llena solo había sido hace dos noches y todavía se estaba recuperando.

—Acabo de leer. —Canuto le hizo una mueca, y luego puso los ojos en blanco hacia Harry, que todavía se sentía presumido, antes de volver a tirar el libro y pasar a la página especificada.

—El Horrocrux—, comenzó Canuto con una voz espeluznante.

—Mediante...

—Sirius —, suspiró Lunático.

—No eres divertido—, se quejó Canuto, pero siguió leyendo con su voz normal.

—A lo largo de la historia, el hombre siempre ha buscado la inmortalidad y de los métodos disponibles, la creación de un Horrocrux ha demostrado ser el más efectivo de estos.

Levantó la vista y arqueó las cejas antes de continuar.

—El primer Horrocrux conocido fue creado en la Antigua Roma por el mago Longinus, quien sirvió al emperador de la época. Longinus mató al emperador y usó su muerte para asegurar su propia inmortalidad y su lugar como emperador.

—¿Qué son, sin embargo? —Preguntó Lunático, aunque parecía fascinado.

Canuto se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo.

—La muerte de Longinus fue un verdadero accidente; estaba involucrado en una batalla cuando un incendio, que se cree era Fuego Maldito, destruyó el escondite de su Horrocrux.

Casi simultáneamente, los estudiosos argumentan que hubo una conspiración en movimiento: le perforaron el pulmón con una flecha y, creyendo que era inmortal, Longinus rechazó la ayuda, ordenando a sus curanderos que ayudaran a los otros soldados.

Murió de su herida al día siguiente... Lectura alegre es esta, —murmuró Canuto, y luego se aclaró la garganta.

—Se cree que Longinus reveló los secretos de su largo reinado a Wahankh, un sacerdote egipcio, que vivió durante trescientos cincuenta años, casi doce veces la esperanza de vida de ese período. Los escritos de Wahankh revelan una — vida secreta — que se mantuvo escondida en un amuleto que llevaba puesto en su persona y se cree que este es el segundo Horrocrux que existe en la historia de los magos.

—Los Horrocrux, que eran más simples de hacer en la antigüedad debido al duro estilo de vida y la frecuencia de las guerras, prevalecieron durante varios cientos de años. Se suponía que los magos de importancia tenían uno como precaución y esto fue aceptado por la comunidad mágica.

En los años Mil seiscientos, los Horocruxes eran menos comunes, sin embargo, y por los Mil setecientos, estaban mal vistos, antes de que se estableciera una ley intercontinental en Mil setecientos ochenta y seis, que prohíbe la creación de Horrocuxes.

—El Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia Británico, el Departamento de Exploración Mágica de China y el Sector de Anomalías Mágicas de América del Norte se unieron a principios de mil ochocientos para purgar el mundo de los Horrocruxes y sus creadores... lo entendemos, todos los imbéciles malvados murieron —, dijo Canuto al libro.

—Ahora, ¿qué son?

—Tienes el libro—, dijo Lunático.

Canuto frunció el ceño y se calló, escaneando la página. Después de un momento, sus ojos dejaron de moverse; él estaba mirando, en lugar de leer.

—Joder—, susurró Canuto.

—¿Lo encontraste?

—Sí—, dijo Canuto débilmente; su cara se había vuelto del color del pergamino, su mandíbula estaba tan apretada que Harry casi esperaba que sus dientes se agrietaran y estaba sosteniendo el libro con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

—Y Bien, ¿qué es? —Exigió Harry. —¿Es algo malo?

—Se podría decir eso.

—¿Y Bien? —Preguntó Lunático con impaciencia.

—Es el alma—, dijo Canuto, con enormes ojos.

—Es un pedazo de alma en un contenedor externo.

—Dime que es una broma—, dijo Lunático, mientras Harry miraba a Canuto, horrorizado.

—¿Canuto?

—Uno debe dividir el alma a través de un acto de asesinato deliberado, y asegurarse de que no se sienta remordimiento ...—, leyó Canuto.

—El remordimiento repara el daño ...— Sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro; obviamente solo estaba leyendo ciertas partes del libro.

—Si el taumaturgo sigue las instrucciones correctas, podrá incrustar la mitad de su alma en otro objeto.

A lo largo de la historia, los magos han elegido objetos de importancia para proteger sus almas, algunos incluso eligen animales o personas... Siempre que el alma y su refugio están intactos, el creador no puede morir.

—Eso es asqueroso—, dijo Lunático rotundamente. —¡¿Quién _mata a _alguien para prolongar su propia vida?!

—¡Olvida eso! —Harry dijo sintiéndose enfermo.

—Si eso es cierto, ¡entonces tenemos un pedazo del alma de Voldemort sentado en el salón!

—Santo Hufflepuff—, dijo Canuto débilmente.

—¡Toqué la maldita cosa! Y no es de extrañar que te haya atacado, después de lo que le hiciste.

—¿Esto significa que definitivamente regresará? —Pregunto Harry, frotando su cicatriz. No era capaz de mantener la inquietud fuera de su voz.

—Quiero decir, si tiene un Horrocrux, entonces es inmortal, ¿no? No puede morir.

—Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro...— murmuró Canuto, mirando a Lunático.

Los ojos de Lunático se abrieron.

—¿No crees que ...?

—Es posible, ¿no? —Canuto murmuró.

—Si la segunda parte no es sobre _él... _

—Podría ser sobre su alma—, terminó Lunático.

—Si es posible.

—¿Quién? ¿Y quién se está muriendo? —Harry lo interrumpió.

—Voldemort, con suerte—, dijo Canuto, con una sonrisa sombría.

—¿Dice algo sobre destruirlo? —Preguntó Lunático, tocando el libro.

Canuto lo recogió de nuevo y lo examinó durante varios minutos.

La expresión rebelde e incrédula en su rostro era casi cómica, o lo habría sido, si Harry no supiera que probablemente estaba aprendiendo a extraer almas.

—Hay dos formas—, anunció Canuto, finalmente.

—El primero es el remordimiento, una gran posibilidad de _que eso _suceda... —Lunático resopló.

—Y el otro es poner el Horrocrux más allá de la reparación mágica.

—Pero la magia puede arreglar todo—, dijo Harry. La boca de Canuto se volvió hacia abajo.

—No—, dijo Lunático. —No todo.

* * *

—...pensaron que podrían haber disminuido un poco porque la Navidad está a solo doce días de distancia, pero aparentemente no —, dijo Dora.

—Al menos no te aburrirás —, dijo Remus.

—No me importa —, dijo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos; probablemente tenían frío.

Los suyos eran agradables y cálidos, aunque no llevaba guantes. Una temperatura corporal ligeramente más cálida de lo normal tuvo sus ventajas en invierno, aunque fue desagradable en verano.

—Sabía que sería intensivo. Estoy un poco sorprendido. Tenía más tiempo libre cuando hacía mis NEWTS

Remus se rio entre dientes.

—Agradece que no estés en el Programa acelerado. James y Sirius estaban estudiando todos los días y tuve otros amigos que estuvieron en el Programa _durante _su NUEVO año...

—Y Keith cree _que _trabajo mucho.

Remus se rio de nuevo.

—¿Sigues viendo demasiado a Helga?

—Sí—, dijo ella.

—Pero compensa no ver mucho al propio Keith en este momento, así que está bien.

—¿Están peleados? —Preguntó Remus, preocupado.

—No, solo ocupados —, suspiró.

Se separaron alrededor de una fila de escolares y luego volvieron a estar juntos.

—Tengo entrenamiento todo el día mañana y luego estoy en casa de Ojo Loco mañana por la noche...

—Vete a casa—, dijo Remus.

—¿Qué?

—Vete a casa—, repitió.

—Sorprende a Keith o algo. Tómate un descanso.

Parecía tentada, pero sacudió la cabeza.

—¡No puedo! Estoy aquí para trabajar...

—Es la una en punto ahora. Tenemos diez minutos para el almuerzo y luego algunas horas más de caminar por esta misma ruta.

Remus no podía esperar hasta el año nuevo, cuando ya no tendría que hacerlo.

—No te perderás mucho.

—La última vez que me fui temprano apareció Sirius —, dijo Dora, frunciendo el ceño.

—Personalmente, creo que eso probablemente lo traumatizó tanto como a mí —, dijo Remus, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Se puso un parche de hielo oculto y él la agarró del brazo sin romper el ritmo. Ella sonrió y le dio las gracias.

—Está bien. Todavía estará acostado por un tiempo.

—Pero...

—Continúa—, dijo Remus.

—Te hice cubrir mis turnos perdidos más veces de las que puedo contar. Puedo manejar unas pocas horas solo.

—No sería correcto... —Las raíces de su cabello se estaban volviendo de un extraño color turquesa; obviamente indicaba indecisión.

—Dora —, dijo, sonriendo. —Vamos.

Ella se mordió el labio.

— _Dora_.

— _Remus.._.

Él esperó.

—¡Bien! —ella resopló. —Bien, me iré. Pero será mejor que no te encuentres con Malfoy. Y si Sirius aparece, entonces ayúdame Merlín...

—Estará bien —, le aseguró Remus.

Ella pareció desinflarse.

—Gracias—, dijo ella, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y luego ella hizo una mueca.

—Arabella va a pensar que me he escapado para jugar con Sirius.

—No, ella... bueno, está bien, probablemente lo hará...

—Justo cuando estaba empezando a quererme de nuevo también —, Dora se rió y luego suspiró.

—Le diré que tu madre está enferma—, dijo Remus. —Ese pretexto siempre funciona.

—Dile que mi gato está enfermo —, sugirió Dora, sonriendo.

—Quieres que ella crea la historia —, le dijo Remus, —no que vaya corriendo a tu casa para ayudarte a cuidar a tu gato.

Ella se rió y luego, pensativa, agregó:

—Con Canis se necesitarían dos.

—¿De verdad tienes un gato? —Preguntó Remus, sorprendido.

—Es una pequeña criatura horrible —, dijo alegremente.

_Bueno, eso explica por qué ella nunca huele a uno_, pensó Remus.

—Estás seguro...

—si—, dijo Remus. —Ahora vete a casa, antes de que te lleve yo mismo.

Ella le hizo una mueca y miró a su alrededor en busca de muggles antes de desaparecer con un sonido de estallido.

* * *

Remus sonrió al lugar donde había desaparecido y luego continuó por la calle por la que habían estado caminando.

Los últimos quince minutos de su ruta de búsqueda fueron aburridos sin ella, pero no desagradables.

Regresó al Caldero Chorreante a la hora del almuerzo para encontrarlo lleno de clientes.

Afortunadamente, Arabella, Debbie y Dirk ya habían asegurado una mesa y habían ordenado un plato de sándwiches para compartir.

—¿Dónde está Theodora? —Arabella preguntó, frunciendo los labios.

—¿Dónde está Matt? —Remus preguntó al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se rieron y Debbie y Dirk parecían divertidos.

—No lo he visto —, dijo Arabella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—La madre de Theodora le mando una lechuza—, respondió Remus.

—No está bien, así que Dora se fue a casa para asegurarse de que está bien. Le dije que tuviera la tarde libre.

Arabella apretó los labios y a Remus le quedó claro lo que estaba pensando, aunque afortunadamente no lo expresó; después de que Remus accediera a "hablar" con Dora, una conversación que lo había involucrado explicando que Arabella sospechaba de ella, le había dicho a Arabella que era confiable y que no quería escuchar más acusaciones infundadas.

Hasta ahora, ella había escuchado y mantuvo la boca cerrada.

—Me voy—, anunció Debbie, poniéndose de pie.

—Buscaré en las calles alrededor del pub, si eso está bien.

—Perfectamente bien —, dijo Remus, sonriéndole.

—¿No quieres almorzar? —Preguntó Dirk.

Debbie sacudió la cabeza; pasar mucho tiempo en el pub la incomodaba porque, aunque era una mujer lobo, técnicamente todavía era una muggle.

—Los veo a todos mañana—, dijo.

Remus, Arabella y Dirk hablaron sobre cosas no relacionadas con la búsqueda mientras esperaban a que Tom les trajera el almuerzo.

Matt todavía no había llegado cuando llegaron los sándwiches y Remus comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.

Matt se distraía fácilmente, aunque generalmente intentaba mantenerse en contacto.

Arabella parecía segura de que había dejado de buscar para hablar con una chica en algún lugar y, aunque Remus estuvo de acuerdo en que era posible, habría esperado un mensaje si ese fuera el caso.

—Aquí está el almuerzo—, dijo Tom, dejando un plato lleno de sándwiches.

—Además, tengo un mensaje para ti, Remus, de ese chico que viene en lotes... ¿Matthew?

—¿Él entró? —Preguntó Remus.

—Ha entrado y se fue—, dijo Tom, asintiendo. —Unos veinte minutos antes de que ustedes comenzaran a llegar aquí—.

Hizo un gesto a Dirk y Arabella que estaban comiendo con gusto.

—¿Estaba solo? —Arabella preguntó, tragando saliva.

—No—, dijo Tom. —Él...

—¡Lo Sabía! —dijo Arabella, volviendo a su almuerzo.

—Te lo dije, Remus. Está bien.

—Estaba con su padre—, continuó Tom.

La sensación de inquietud de Remus alcanzó su punto máximo.

—El Señor Matthew...— Remus asumió que Tom se refería al padre de Matt.

—...estaba un poco apurado, pero el muchacho tuvo tiempo de darme esto.

Pasó un trozo de pergamino arrugado, que Remus abrió y alisó sobre la mesa.

_Remus_, decía, en el desordenado garabato de Matt; siempre había tenido la letra más abismal, y esto era peor de lo habitual, porque obviamente había sido escrito rápidamente. _Me fui de camping. Amigo._

Remus le agradeció a Tom, quien regresó arrastrando los pies al bar, donde una línea comenzaba a formarse.

Remus volvió a leer el mensaje varias veces, seguro de que Matt había querido decir más de lo que había dicho, pero no tenía idea de qué. ¿Era algún tipo de código? ¿O Cornelius había llevado a su hijo a acampar? Si es así, ¿por qué Robin no había estado con ellos? ¿O Tom había olvidado mencionar eso?

Arabella y Dirk habían comido hasta saciarse mientras él contemplaba el pergamino sobre la mesa, aunque le habían dejado unos cuantos bocadillos que recogió a medias, y se fueron juntos casi inmediatamente después, discutiendo una nueva ley que el Departamento de Dirk estaba intentando para atravesar el Wizengamot.

Remus se sentó solo, reflexionando sobre las cuatro palabras que Matt le había dejado, cuando una sombra se movió sobre él.

Levantó la vista y luego rápidamente reorganizó su ceño en una sonrisa, aunque esta era la última persona con la que tenía ganas de hablar.

Malfoy le devolvió la sonrisa, fríamente.

—Lupin—, dijo.

—Lucius—, respondió Remus suavemente. —¿Cómo estás?

—Saludable—, dijo Malfoy, quitándose un cabello rubio de su túnica.

Sacó la silla que Dirk había ocupado y se sentó, con su habitual sonrisa burlona.

Remus no esperó a que volviera a preguntar; Sabía que nunca sucedería.

—¿Como puedo ayudarte?

—No estoy satisfecho con el progreso que la búsqueda ha hecho, francamente —, dijo Malfoy, curvando su labio.

—Esperaba resultados y, sin embargo, dentro de nueve meses no estamos más cerca de tener ninguno de ellos.

—Lo sé—, dijo Remus, tratando de sonar frustrado.

No fue tan difícil; realmente no le gustaba Malfoy.

—Entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer al respecto?

—Estate atento a los buscadores.

El estómago de Remus se desplomó desagradablemente.

—Mirarás en el mío, yo miraré en el tuyo. De esa manera me aseguraré de que no estés protegiendo a ninguno de ellos. Le dirás al tuyo que estoy interesado en ver a dónde va mi dinero...— La forma en que se burló hizo que Remus pensara que no le importaba en absoluto.

—... y les diré a los míos que han sido promovidos y que pasarán un poco de tiempo con todos ellos para aprender la rutina.

—¿Entonces los estaré espiando? —preguntó.

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza.

—Serás investigado tú mismo—, agregó casualmente.

—Algunos de mi equipo de búsqueda recibirán instrucciones de investigarte mientras tú los investigas y también lo juzgaré en función de la forma en que se desempeña su equipo de inadaptados sin que tú los dirijas... sí atrapan a Black un día después de tu partida del grupo, sabré que los has estado escondiendo.

Sus ojos grises brillaron.

A diferencia de Sirius, que era de un gris cálido, los de Malfoy eran como el acero; frío y duro

—Si ese fuera el caso, me ocuparé de que compartan una celda.

—¿Quién liderará la búsqueda muggle entonces? —Preguntó Remus, como si ya no lo supiera.

—Tock... Es decir, si crees que ella puede manejarlo.

—Ella es capaz—, admitió Remus a regañadientes.

—Bien—, se burló. —Debo irme, no quiero atrapar nada.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tendré más información para ti mañana por la mañana. Debes estar aquí a las ocho y luego discutiremos un día para nuestras reuniones semanales.

Se alejó y Remus hizo una mueca a su espalda.

Sin embargo, se sintió aliviado en parte; Malfoy había establecido efectivamente a Dora para que tomara su lugar, y seguramente sería liberado de su trabajo como buscador tan pronto como terminara la investigación.

Si fue rápido al respecto, podría realizar el proceso de evaluación antes de Navidad y eso lo dejaría libre para ir al campamento sin tener que monitorear todos sus movimientos.

_Me fui de camping._

Remus metió la nota en su bolsillo y salió de su asiento.

—Disculpe—, dijo, caminando alrededor de una mujer que estaba esperando a la orden.

—Tom! El hombre con el que Matt estaba, ¿cómo se veía?

* * *

—¡Nymphadora! —Gritó su madre.

—¡No me llames así! ¿Y qué? —Tonks gritó, alejándose de Keith.

—¡La Puerta! —Ella suspiró y se levantó, dándole a Keith una mirada de disculpa.

Él se encogió de hombros, pero ella pensó que parecía un poco disgustado.

Él también se puso de pie y la siguió fuera de su habitación hasta el pasillo.

Mientras caminaba, trató de averiguar quién podría venir a verla y por qué no podía esperar hasta mañana; eran casi las nueve.

Se detuvo abruptamente y Keith dio un paso adelante, como para protegerla, antes de reconocer al visitante.

—Ahí estás, —gruñó Ojo loco. Mamá se dio vuelta, luciendo aliviada; ella probablemente había estado tratando de hacer una pequeña charla, en lo que Ojo Loco habría sido abismal.

Mamá se retiró a la sala de estar, donde Tonks escuchó a papá preguntar quién estaba allí.

—Er... sí —, dijo ella. —Alerta.

—Vamos —, dijo, y salió cojeando de nuevo.

—¿Vamos? —ella preguntó. —¿Dónde? ¿por qué?

—¡Alerta permanente! —bramó, dándose la vuelta. — Siempre debes estar listo para moverte en cualquier momento. No diré dónde, en caso de que escuchen oídos no deseados—. Su ojo azul se detuvo en Keith el tiempo suficiente para que Tonks lo notara antes de alejarse nuevamente.

—En cuanto a por qué, ¡porque lo dije!

Keith saltó.

—Bien—, dijo ella.

—Solo déjame invocar mi capa.

Ella movió su varita por el pasillo y su capa se acercó a ella.

Canis se aferraba a ella por su querida vida; obviamente había estado durmiendo cuando ella lo convocó. Ella liberó sus garras y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Inmediatamente se envolvió alrededor de las piernas de Keith y maulló hasta que Keith lo levantó.

—¡Son las nueve en punto! —Keith protestó mientras se ponía la capa.

Canis se acurrucó en sus brazos y logró fulminar con la mirada a Tonks mientras lo hacía.

—¿Y? —Ojo loco preguntó.

—¡Así que no puedes obligarla a trabajar ahora! No te vayas —, dijo Keith, volviéndose hacia Tonks. —Puede esperar hasta la mañana.

—¿Puede? —le preguntó a Ojo Loco.

—No—, gruñó, pero en realidad parecía un poco preocupado.

Tonks tenía mil preguntas que quería hacer, pero no creía que Ojo loco se las tomaría bien si las hacía delante de su novio.

—Por supuesto que diría eso —, murmuró Keith.

—Me tengo que ir—, dijo, haciendo una mueca. —Lo siento.

—Juro que siempre estás trabajando —, suspiró, acariciando la cabeza peluda de Canis.

—Al menos tenemos la tarde —, dijo ella, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Tonks dejó a Keith y Ojo Loco esperando mientras ella explicaba lo que sabía, que era muy poco, a mamá y papá.

Cuando regresó al pasillo, Keith todavía sostenía a Canis, y ambos miraban a Ojo loco, aunque la mirada de Canis estaba sobre ella en el momento en que se movió a su línea de visión.

—¿A qué hora volverás? —Keith le preguntó.

—No puede decirlo —, le dijo Ojo loco.

—Sin embargo, es inútil esperarla, te lo digo yo muchacho.

—Lo siento —, le dijo Tonks. Keith solo suspiró.

—¡Nymphadora! —Ojo loco dijo con impaciencia.

—Lo siento—, murmuró. —Yo... er... hasta luego.

—Adiós —, dijo Keith sombríamente, y se inclinó para besarla.

Tonks vaciló, preguntándose qué diría Ojo loco sobre ese tipo de exhibición romántica, pero al final decidió que podía lidiar con eso.

Ojo loco tenía otras ideas.

Cuando se inclinó, Ojo loco la agarró del brazo y los desapareció a ambos.

* * *

—¡Ojo loco! —exclamó, cuando terminó el apretón de Aparición.

Ella tropezó y aterrizó en algo suave y frío; nieve.

Ella se levantó de nuevo, solo para que la nieve comenzara a filtrarse a través de sus calcetines.

Ella realmente debería haber usado zapatos.

—Levántate—, dijo él, poniéndola de pie.

—¿Que está pasando? —preguntó ella usando su brazo para estabilizarse.

—Ya verás —, dijo, llevándola a la casa.

De todas las cosas que esperaba encontrar allí esperándola, Remus había sido la última. Y, sin embargo, allí se sentó, luciendo asustado, desafiante e incómodo de una vez.

—¿Remus? —ella preguntó.

—Dora—, dijo distraídamente.

Ojo loco salió cojeando, dejándolos solos.

Tonks murmuró un encanto apresurado para secarse los calcetines y se sentó junto a él en el sofá.

—Alerta. ¿Qué pasa? —ella preguntó.

—Muchas cosas—, dijo sombríamente. —Necesito decirte algo.

—¿Okay? —ella preguntó después de una pausa.

—Siento interrumpir tu velada—, dijo en voz muy baja.

Se veía tan miserable que tuvo que sonreír un poco.

—Está bien—, dijo. —Pero supongo que hay más que eso. Entonces, ¿qué está pasando?

—Oh Merlín—, murmuró. —Bueno, ¿sabes cómo Matt es un hombre lobo?

—Sí—, respondió ella. —¿Él está bien?

—No. Pero primero tengo que decirte algo sobre mí.

—¿Eres un vampiro? —ella preguntó.

—¿Qué? No —, dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Lo siento, pregunta estúpida—, murmuró. —Solo pensé que estabas a punto de confesar ser una criatura mágica, no importa.

—Lo soy—, dijo, todavía sonando nervioso. —Soy una criatura mágica. Soy un... er...—Murmuró la última palabra.

—Habla—, dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño. —Me perdí.

Él gimió y enterró su rostro en sus manos. Inhaló ruidosamente.

—Soy un hombre lobo—, dijo finalmente.

Y allí estaba de nuevo; miedo y desafío. Era una mezcla extraña, y de repente se le ocurrió que Remus:

Remus, que había estado tan seguro de su moral que estaba preparado para morir por ellos en la guerra, y Remus, que parecía tan confiado en su forma de hablar. dirigió su equipo de búsqueda, le tenía miedo.

O miedo de lo que ella pensaría.

—Oh Mi… — dijo, presionando sus manos contra su pecho y permitiendo que su cabello creciera varias pulgadas y se volviera rojo brillante.

—Qué ojos tan grandes tienes, abuela.

Remus la miró fijamente.

—¿Y qué orejas grandes tienes? —le preguntó.

—¿No? ¿Dientes grandes? ¿Y si entra Ojo loco, empuñando un hacha?

—¿Qué? —se las arregló para decir.

—Caperucita Roja—, dijo Tonks. —Es un cuento muggle que...

—Sé lo que es—, dijo, todavía mirándola. —No puedo creer que lo hayas dicho.

—Yo era una gran fan de los cuentos de hadas muggles—, admitió.

—Siempre quise ser una princesa, ¿es extraño? Una princesa o un Auror... una combinación extraña, supongo, pero tenía sentido para mí... no es que Caperucita Roja sea una princesa, pero...

—¿Cómo puedes estar tomando esto tan bien? —Preguntó Remus.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Esperabas que lo tomara mal? —ella preguntó.

—¡Si!

—¿por qué? Ella se echó a reír, pero estaba un poco herida de que él hubiera pensado eso.

—¿Parece que soy del tipo que te juzga por algo así?

—No—, murmuró. —Supongo que no. —Se rio un poco tembloroso. —Lo siento.

—Deberías—, dijo ella.

—Pero te perdono—.

Él sonrió agradecido.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo has sido un hombre lobo?

—Tenía cuatro años cuando Greyback me mordió—, dijo, un poco llorón.

Como Remus tenía más o menos la edad de Sirius, unos treinta años, pensó Tonks, eso significaba que había sido un hombre lobo durante veintiséis años.

—Veinticinco años—, agregó.

_Veintinueve_, _entonces, _ella corrigió.

—Eh—, dijo ella. Y luego algo más hizo clic.

—¿Entonces por eso has estado tan enfermo?

Hizo una mueca y asintió.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes?

—¿Por qué piensas? —preguntó, frotándose las sienes. —Soy un monstruo...

—Basura —, dijo rotundamente.

—Leí un poco cuando descubrí que estaría ayudando a Ojo loco con el caso Greyback y, por lo que puedo decir, no eres más peligroso que cualquier otro humano cuando no estás en forma de lobo.

—Tenemos mejores sentidos—, protestó Remus. —Esa es una ventaja táctica...

—Claro que sí—, dijo.

—Pero ninguno de ellos va a causar ningún daño por sí solo.

—Nuestras mordeduras...

—No se ha demostrado que se transmita la licantropía cuando estás en forma humana—, dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Los ojos de Remus se entrecerraron.

—Realmente leíste—, dijo.

—Por supuesto que lo hice. Lo que es bueno también, o podrías haber tenido éxito plantando esas pocas semillas de duda... No lo entiendo; ¿quieres que te tenga miedo?

—Quiero que entiendas el alcance de mi condición—, dijo. —Mucha gente lo trata como una broma

—¿Pero quieres que te tenga miedo?

—¡Por supuesto no! —él dijo. —Pero si lo tuvieras, lo entendería por completo.

—Bueno—, dijo, bajando la mirada, —hay una cosa que me preocupa un poco.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Remus.

Su expresión era ilegible.

Levantó la vista con una nariz de hocico de cerdo y dijo:

—Me temo que resoplarás y soplarás y volarás mi casa.

—Muy graciosa —, dijo Remus irritado, mientras ella se reía.

—Fue una buena broma —, insistió, agarrándose los costados.

Él sonrió de mala gana y luego ella se obligó a hablar en serio.

—Ahora que me has dicho eso, ¿qué le pasa a Matt? La leve sonrisa de Remus desapareció de su rostro y se recostó en el sofá.

—¿Sabes sobre el campamento de Greyback? —preguntó cansado.

—¿Entonces existe? —Preguntó Tonks.

Remus le dirigió una mirada extraña.

—Pensé que podría haber sido un mito—, dijo a la defensiva. —Suena surrealista.

—Existe—, le aseguró.

—Y surrealista es una muy buena palabra para las cosas que suceden allí.

—¿Has estado? —ella preguntó.

—Si.

—Entonces sabes dónde encontrar Greyback...

—Dora—, dijo Remus.

—No te estoy dando esa información. Ojo loco me preguntó lo mismo cuando le asignaron el caso Greyback, y nuevamente cuando Matt fue atacado. Si pensara que podría salir más que bien, le daría en un instante, pero no vale la pena.

—Bien —, dijo ella, desinflando.

—Matt está en el campamento—, dijo el.

— _¿Qué? _—, Preguntó ella.

—¡¿Después de que Greyback casi lo mata?! ¡¿En Qué está pensando?!

—Dudo que haya tenido mucho que decir en absoluto, para ser honesto. Generalmente vamos después de Navidad y nos quedamos hasta febrero, lo que mantiene contento a Greyback, pero obviamente se siente amenazado por Matt en este momento, Merlín sabe por qué, y lo quiere en algún lugar. Para poder mantenerlo en sumisión. Y obviamente se había preocupado lo suficiente como para obligarlo a estar allí una semana antes ...

—Así que lo robaremos de vuelta. Sabes dónde encontrarlo y...

—¿Y entonces qué? —Remus suspiró.

Se preguntó si ya lo había considerado y tuvo que admitir que probablemente sí.

—¿Esconderlo? Greyback lo encontraría eventualmente y _no _toma el desafío bien.

—¿Entonces lo vas a dejar allí?

Remus murmuró algo sobre Hufflepuff's y luego, más fuerte, dijo:

—No. Yo también voy temprano, para asegurarme de que las cosas estén bajo control. Esperemos que eso moleste a Greyback lo suficiente como para mantenerlo en el campamento todo el tiempo que ambos estemos allí y eso reducirá a sus víctimas, al menos a corto plazo.

—Pero... ¿qué pasa con la búsqueda? —Preguntó Tonks.

Remus rio sin humor.

—Es curioso que preguntes. Me topé con Malfoy esta tarde...

—Por supuesto que sí, —gimió ella.

—¿preguntó dónde estaba?

—No.

—Probablemente asumió que estaba harta de tu compañía —, dijo, sonriendo.

Él sonrió.

—Espera. Él sabe que eres un hombre lobo, ¿no?

Remus asintió rígidamente.

— _Por _eso no le gustas.

Remus asintió nuevamente.

—Y hablando de Malfoy, decidió que debo investigar a todos los involucrados en la búsqueda.

—¿Cuándo—? Tonks preguntó, resignada.

—Se supone que debo comenzar mañana por la mañana —, suspiró Remus.

—¿Mañana? —Tonks preguntó, levantando sus rodillas hacia su pecho.

—Pero pensé que ibas a ir tras Matt... Oh

—Se supone que debes asumir mi trabajo—, dijo.

—Estoy seguro de que Malfoy podrá decírtelo eventualmente, pero tal vez ahora puedas prepararte para eso.

—Y luego me quedaré en la posición, ¿no? —ella preguntó.

Remus asintió, su expresión ilegible.

Ella sintió otra punzada de culpa por tomar su trabajo.

—Estoy muy...

—No te preocupes por eso.

—Cómo lo...?

—Puedo olerlo—, dijo.

—Oh.

Varias otras pequeñas cosas sobre su condición encajaron en su lugar, pero ella las ignoró por el momento.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer mañana? No puedes arriesgar a Matt, pero si te vas ahora parecerá que...

—Estoy corriendo. Exactamente. Ves mi problema... y el de Matt, realmente, porque va a parecer que él también huyó de la investigación.

Tonks sacó un hilo suelto de su calcetín.

—Qué desastre —, suspiró.

—Voy a tratar de convencer a Greyback para que hable con Malfoy—, dijo Remus.

—No sé cuánto ayudará, pero vale la pena intentarlo...

—¿Crees que funcionará?, —Preguntó Tonks dudosa.

—Malfoy lo tiene para ti...

—Me di cuenta—, murmuró Remus.

Soltó una risa tensa y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

—Tal vez podrías, no importa. Realmente no puedes posponerlo, ¿verdad?

—No inicialmente. Posiblemente al día siguiente, pero hasta que sepa en qué forma está Matt...

—Tienes que irte —, dijo.

Él asintió, luciendo infeliz.

—Si solo hubieran sido dos de ustedes... tal vez podrías ser tú...— sugirió, sus ojos brillando.

—Había pensado en eso —, admitió Remus.

—Pero no te estoy pidiendo eso. Ya estás viviendo dos vidas y es demasiado...

—La alternativa es que te arresten por conspirar con Sirius —, argumentó.

—No es lo ideal, pero podría manejar...

—No—, dijo suavemente, pero con firme determinación.

—Lo que necesito que hagas es fingir que no me repugna que soy un hombre lobo y decirle a Malfoy que Matt y yo nos hemos ido a quedar al campamento de Greyback por un período de tiempo indeterminado.

Tonks frunció los labios; Había tantas maneras que podían salir mal.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —ella preguntó.

—Tan pronto como te hartes de mí y te vayas a casa —, dijo, señalando a la mesa, que tenía una maleta maltratada apoyada contra ella.

—Ya les dije a todos los que necesitan saber qué está pasando, pero si pudieras vigilar a Debbie por mí...

—¿Debbie? ¿Por qué...?

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

—Ella es...?

—Te habrías enterado después de Navidad de todos modos—, murmuró Remus.

—Sí. La he convencido de que se quede por el momento, pero una vez que pueda estar seguro de que la situación en el campamento está bajo control, se unirá a nosotros allí.

—Si no fuera por la estúpida investigación de Malfoy, habría parecido que te querían fuera de la búsqueda—, gruñó Tonks.

Luego miró a Remus.

—Supongo que debería buscar más personas para ayudarme, ¿no?

—Gente para ayudar a Tock—, le recordó Remus.

—Pero sí, ya que estás a punto de perder la mitad del equipo ...

—De Acuerdo —, dijo, comenzando una lista mental de personas que podrían estar interesadas.

—Lo siento —, dijo de nuevo.

—No es nada —, dijo, dándole una pequeña sonrisa para demostrar que lo decía en serio.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo quieres que vea a Malfoy?

—Se suponía que debía encontrarme con él a las ocho en el Caldero Chorreante —, dijo Remus.

—Si pudieras estar allí alrededor de ese tiempo, entonces quizás podrías explicar que Matt y yo nos hemos ido, y luego él te promoverá y se quejará de que no estoy allí.

Ella asintió.

—Si estoy pidiendo demasiado, házmelo saber—, dijo Remus de repente.

—No es demasiado tarde para hacer otros arreglos...

—Remus, está bien —, dijo ella, rodando los ojos.

—Puedo lidiar con las cosas aquí. Asegúrate de que Matt esté bien.

—Gracias—, dijo débilmente. —Lamento tener que pedirte esto...

—No te preocupes por eso.

—Si necesitas contactarme, Strix puede encontrarme—, dijo, estirándose mientras se levantaba.

—¿Strix? —ella preguntó.

—Mi Lechuza—.

Cogió su maleta y de repente a Tonks se le ocurrió lo cansado que parecía.

Se preguntó si él solo estaba preocupado o si llegaría la luna llena.

—Él estará en mi cabaña en caso de que Debbie lo necesite y puedas entrar por la ventana de la cocina, porque la dejo abierta para que Strix pueda cazar... Sé que no eres reacia a irrumpir en...

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

—Probablemente podrías entrar por Floo, si eso es más fácil, pero...

—¡Remus! —ella interrumpió, rodando los ojos.

—Vete, antes de que te lleve yo misma.

Él sonrió y la sorprendió dándole un rápido abrazo.

—Lamento mucho que haya llegado a esto, Dora —, dijo, dejándola ir.

—Y muchas gracias, por todo lo que estás haciendo...

—Remus—, dijo ella. —_Vete_.

—Me voy—, dijo, encogiendo su maleta.

La metió en el bolsillo de sus jeans y se fue diciendo adiós y gracias a Ojo Loco.

* * *

Una vez que él se fue, Tonks se unió a Ojo Loco, que estaba tomando un Whisky de Fuego en la cocina (ella tomó una taza de té) y le explicó todo.

—Pensé que te lo diría eventualmente, —Ojo Loco murmuró.

—¿Sobre él siendo un hombre lobo?

—Mmm. Estoy seguro de que te dijo que le enseñé durante la guerra, no como Auror, solo como luchador.

Ella asintió.

—También había otros, y se negó a dejarlos confiar en él hasta que supieran. La mayoría lo tomó bastante bien, lo recuerdo, pero hubo uno o dos que parecían causar problemas, al menos hasta que Potter y Black los enfrentaron. O Evans... esa chica era formidable.

—¿Evans? —Preguntó Tonks.

—Bueno, Potter para todos los demás, pero ella era Evans cuando la conocí...

Ojo loco se puso rígido y buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Su Sidekick emergió y gruñó la frase de paso para abrirla.

—Scrimgeour—, gruñó.

—¿Qué deseas?

—Me voy—, susurró Tonks, mientras Scrimgeour comenzaba a enumerar una serie de actividades que había planeado para las próximas sesiones de entrenamiento.

Por lo general, podría haber estado lo suficientemente intrigada como para quedarse y escuchar, pero esta noche estaba cansada y preocupada por Remus y Matt.

—Espera—, dijo Ojo Loco, y Scrimgeour suspiró y se calló.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa, Nymphadora?

—No me llames así—, murmuró.

—Y no, gracias. Puedo encontrar mi camino.

—Te vigilaré para que llegues allí —, dijo, tocando su Sidekick.

_Maldición, _pensó ella.

—Está bien—, dijo ella. Ojo loco asintió con la cabeza y ella salió de la cocina.

—¿Puedes hablar ahora? —Preguntó Scrimgeour, sonando malhumorado.

—De hecho, sí. —dijo Ojo Loco.

Tonks casi podía escuchar los ojos de Scrimgeour rodar cuando salía de la casa y esperaba que sus disputas duraran unos minutos más.

Con suerte, eso era todo lo que necesitaría.

* * *

Grandes Revelaciones… bueno, al menos para Tonks que ya sabe que Remus es un hombre Lobo ahora solo queda esperar que conclusiones sacara, pues tiene mucho en lo que pensar. y vemos un poco mas que planes tenia Remus luego de hablar con Tom en el Caldero Chorreante. en fin, espero que me den sus teorías y opiniones en sus Reviews Nos leemos bye ^^

**AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE**: No sé si lo sepan, pero en mi país y como en casi todos los del mundo, estamos en cuarentena. Aun así, eso no impide el que yo tenga clases online con eso y lo de no salir solo en lo esencial **—MUY IMPORTANTE QUE ACATEN LO DE LAVARSE LAS MANOS Y NO SALIR—**no he publicado por eso espero y esta cuarentena me dé para publicar aun con más asiduidad; en fin espero sus Reviews bien lindos.


	34. Tomando Riesgos

**Agradecimientos: **Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a): **MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a): **lavida134

**Título: **Innocent — Inocente

**Summary: **El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado: **Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link: **www. fanfiction s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA: **Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todos los lectores de habla hispana.

* * *

Capítulo XXXIV — Tomando Riesgos

* * *

—Soy una persona terrible por hacer esto—, murmuró Tonks mientras Trepaba en la ventana de la cocina de Remus.

La lechuza en la percha sobre el fregadero - Strix, presumiblemente - revolvió sus plumas y se arrastró mientras se volcaba. Se oyó cuando ella golpeó un plato del estante para platos.

Remus realmente se había ido apurado si lo había dejado lleno.

—Maldita sea—, murmuró ella; ella había pisado uno de los fragmentos en la oscuridad y la había apuñalado a través de su calcetín.

Ella arregló el plato con un murmullo, — _Reparo_.

Era un hechizo que conocía desde que tenía cinco años y lo había estado usando desde que obtuvo su varita; antes de eso, había tenido que robar la de su madre o pedir prestada la de su padre.

Volvió a colocar el plato con los demás y luego se dirigió hacia el pasillo, solo para notar que su calcetín ahora se sentía bastante pegajoso.

Encendió su varita para inspeccionar el daño y descubrió que tenía un corte decente en la planta del pie; el plato había atravesado su calcetín.

Suspirando, creció otra capa de piel sobre su pie, desvaneció la sangre y se arregló el calcetín.

Suponiendo que era estúpido sacar su varita mágica, ya que probablemente entraría en uno de los sofás o algo así, la dejó encendida.

Nadie más que ella, y Strix, supuso, estaba en casa, y no había nada que ganar tratando de orientarse en la oscuridad.

_Tanto por ser_ cautelosa, _pensó _con un suspiro. _Oh bien..._

Cruzó la sala de estar y salió al pasillo, se dirigió a la puerta al final del pasillo.

* * *

Remus apareció en su punto habitual en el bosque de Gwydir. El bosque en sí se veía como solía hacerlo en esta época del año; blanco, con hojas verdes asomando por debajo de la nieve.

Una forma oscura, otro hombre lobo, asumió Remus, porque podía escuchar un corazón que latía y nadie más se movería en esta área en este momento, emergió de los árboles y se acercó a él.

Se quedó perfectamente quieto mientras la otra persona se acercaba. Hubo un ruidoso olfateo y Remus sintió un cálido aliento en su rostro. Podría haber encendido su varita, pero sacar una varita era algo que se debía hacer con precaución en todo el campamento; algunos hombres lobo no lo tomaban bien.

En cambio, esperó a que sus ojos se ajustaran, lo que no tardó mucho, y una vez que lo hicieron, tuvo una visión razonablemente buena.

De cerca, la otra persona, un hombre, era reconocible.

Era grande y calvo y solo tenía un ojo porque había perdido el otro en una pelea con Greyback años atrás, lo que le valió el apodo de "Cíclope".

Nadie, incluido Remus, sabía su verdadero nombre, pero era un secreto mal guardado que era de una familia de sangre pura.

Remus hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Sirius sobre los sangre pura que se ajustaban a la descripción porque Sirius había tenido suficientes ceremonias como un niño que probablemente podría identificarlo.

Entonces, Remus tuvo la deprimente revelación de que iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a ver a Sirius o Harry.

—¿Triste por estar de vuelta? —Ciclope preguntó.

—¿Se nota? —Dijo Remus, irónicamente.

—Un poco—, respondió Ciclope.

El lado derecho de su rostro estaba demasiado marcado para moverse correctamente, pero el lado izquierdo se convirtió en una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo has estado, Lupin?

—No tan mal—, dijo Remus cortésmente. —¿Tú?

—Lo mismo—, dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Remus sonrió.

—¿Puedo?

—Mejor tú que yo. Te veré en un mes o dos, supongo—.

Ciclope nunca se aventuró en el campamento.

Fue uno de los cinco centinelas y el único en patrullar a tiempo completo.

Dormía en pequeños y extraños refugios que había construido dentro o debajo de los árboles y cazaba o buscaba su propia comida o una de las mujeres de la manada se la traía.

—Voy a visitar, estoy seguro—, dijo Remus.

—Siempre me parece—.

Solo podía ocupar gran parte del edificio principal.

La última vez que habían estado allí, él y Matt habían tomado prestado uno de los refugios de Cíclope por algunas noches, después de no poder pasar otro momento en el edificio principal.

Ciclope sonrió y lo saludó con la mano.

Remus se abrió paso cuidadosamente entre los árboles, confiando en su sentido del olfato más que en sus ojos porque el bosque se veía igual.

Aproximadamente un minuto después de abandonar a Ciclope, Remus comenzó a ver las primeras cabañas y otro minuto después de eso, el edificio principal apareció fuera de la noche.

Era un monstruoso edificio rectangular, al menos diez veces más grande que la cabaña de Remus, probablemente más, pero a pesar de eso, solo había una sola puerta pequeña.

El hombre lobo que lo vigilaba, una mujer mayor que Remus había visto antes pero que nunca conoció, levantó la vista cuando se acercó, olisqueó y luego asintió y lo dejó pasar.

Remus giró el pomo de la puerta y entró.

Se palmeó el bolsillo para asegurarse de que su maleta todavía estaba allí, pero probablemente ya era demasiado tarde para regresar, incluso si no estaba listo.

La puerta se abrió a un gran salón.

Cuatro largas mesas con bancos, como las del Gran Salón de Hogwarts, solo que tenían personas de todas las edades sentadas en ellas y no solo estudiantes, ocuparon la mayor parte del piso, pero los dos bancos centrales se acortaron para dejar espacio para una enorme silla con forma de trono.

En esa silla se sentó Greyback, cuya cabeza se levantó de golpe cuando Remus entró.

—Remus—, dijo, mostrando los dientes en una muy pobre imitación de una sonrisa. —Te he estado esperando por horas.

—Perdón por hacerte esperar, Fenrir —, dijo Remus.

Algunas de las personas en las mesas comenzaron a susurrar; la mayoría de ellos llamaron a Greyback "señor" o "padre".

Fenrir probablemente parecía irrespetuoso en comparación con eso.

Remus se alegró; no quería que nadie lo confundiera con la familiaridad en lugar de la simple grosería.

—No se esperaba mi partida, así que tenía algunas cosas que necesitaba resolver primero, como sin duda se puede apreciar.

—Por supuesto—, dijo Greyback. —No soy nada si no entiendo.

—Por supuesto—, dijo Remus, arqueando una ceja.

Abrió la boca para preguntar dónde estaba Matt (no podía verlo entre las personas en las mesas) y luego pensó mejor en preguntar frente a una audiencia.

—Tu habitación está lista para ti, para que lo sepas—, continuó Greyback, pasando una mano hacia el lado izquierdo de la habitación.

No había paredes dentro del edificio principal; solo había una línea continua de puertas, tan juntas que el marco del lado derecho de uno era el marco del lado izquierdo del que estaba al lado.

A través de ellos, había habitaciones parcialmente visibles.

Si bien cada habitación parecía tener solo unos pocos metros de ancho y unos pocos pies de profundidad, se habían ampliado mágicamente para que incluso la habitación más pequeña tuviera una cama, un tocador, una mesa y un pequeño baño con ducha, inodoro y lavabo.

Cada puerta tenía una pequeña placa numerada encima. Remus tenía la 37 porque era la trigésimo séptima persona que Greyback había mordido.

—¿Por qué no guardas tus cosas y te unes al resto de nosotros? —Dijo Greyback.

Remus sabía cuándo ser grosero y cuándo hacer lo que le decían.

Este era un momento para escuchar.

La gente en las mesas lo miraba mientras caminaba a su habitación y seguía mirando, a través de la puerta, cuando estaba adentro.

Sacó la maleta del bolsillo, la cambió de tamaño y la puso en una de las dos sillas que tenía en su mesita.

Deseó fervientemente una puerta, pero sabía que eso nunca iba a suceder.

Una vez, años atrás, había señalado que la privacidad era un derecho humano básico, y Greyback había respondido, no del todo incorrectamente, que en realidad no eran humanos y luego había querido saber qué era lo que Remus estaba tratando de ocultarle. mentira. Remus no había violado el tema desde entonces y todavía no tenía puerta. Incluso el baño carecía de puerta; había una cortina en su lugar.

Remus echó un último vistazo resignado a la habitación antes de regresar al pasillo.

—¿Bien instalado? —Greyback preguntó.

_No. _

Remus asintió.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuviste aquí—, dijo Greyback.

—¿Qué tal un recorrido para ayudarte a orientarte nuevamente?

No era una pregunta, así que Remus se encogió de hombros.

Esperó a que Greyback llamara a uno de sus "hijos", pero el propio Greyback se levantó y se estiró, llamando la atención de todos.

Varios incluso se pararon, como para protegerlo.

—No tardaremos mucho—, Greyback les aseguró a todos.

—Ven, Remus.

Remus lo siguió a través de la puerta y hacia la noche nevada.

Greyback se dirigió directamente hacia los árboles y siguió caminando hasta que pasaron los límites del campamento; Habían pasado a uno de los centinelas en el camino. Remus miró a su alrededor para ver si Matt estaba siendo mantenido en las afueras como una especie de castigo, pero no pudo ver nada que sugiriera que eso era cierto.

—Ahora—, dijo Greyback con una voz muy desagradable.

—Necesitamos hablar.

—¿Acerca de? —Preguntó Remus, recostándose contra un árbol.

—Tú y tus pequeñas mascotas—, espetó.

—Tienes dos ahora, que yo sepa, y no me gusta. Se suponía que el chico Rosier era mío…

—No reclamo la propiedad—, dijo Remus, cruzando los brazos.

—¡Pero lo tienes! —Greyback lo empujó.

Remus hizo una mueca cuando un nudoso trozo de corteza lo golpeó en la espalda e hizo una demostración de alisar su jersey porque sabía que molestaría a Greyback.

—Tuve que ir a buscar a Debbie, aunque estoy seguro de que ya lo sabes, ¡en lugar de que ella me busque! ¡Estás interrumpiendo el proceso natural!

—¿Entonces se suponía que no debía ayudarla a adaptarse?

Greyback abrió la boca y la cerró.

—¿Y cómo se suponía que una muggle te encontraría?

Greyback le dirigió una mirada pétrea.

—Y, pensé que te gustaba cuando tu víctima…

Greyback se hinchó ante la palabra.

—Er... _Dotados _vivieran su primera luna llena.

La cara de Greyback se retorció.

—Sin mi ayuda, Debbie no lo habría hecho—, dijo Remus secamente.

—Se rompió en pedazos en su primera noche y tuve que usar todo el conocimiento curativo que poseía para salvarla por la mañana.

—Ella debería haber estado aquí.

—Quizá, —dijo Remus neutralmente.

—Pero ella no lo estaba. Tú, por otro lado, lo estabas. ¿Por qué no _estabas _con ella? Seguramente, como padre, le debías a tu nueva hija estar allí cuando más te necesitaba…

—Tenía al resto de la manada…

—Ninguno de los cuales estaba en peligro sin ti aquí —, dijo Remus rotundamente.

—Si Debbie me busca por orientación, en lugar de a ti, probablemente sea porque yo la guie. Tú no lo hiciste, pero podrías haberlo hecho. Ese es tu problema, no el mío, en lo que a mí respecta.

La mano de Greyback rodeó la garganta de Remus en un instante.

Remus pudo ver una larga cicatriz en el dorso de su mano y se preguntó si eso estaba allí desde que Dora había salvado a Matt.

Él esperaba eso.

—Soy tu Alfa…

—Entonces, ¿por qué debería importar si la gente me sigue? —Remus preguntó cortésmente.

—Te sigo, ¿no?

—¿Lo Haces? Greyback gruñó.

—¿No es aparente mi lealtad eterna?, —Dijo Remus sarcásticamente, pero fue interrumpido por una mayor presión sobre su garganta.

—Las cosas van a cambiar—, gruñó Greyback.

—He aguantado tu basura durante años y se me ha acabado la paciencia. Me llamarás "señor" o "padre", tal como lo hacen tus hermanos y hermanas. Harás lo que yo diga, cuando yo diga, y no lo desafiarás.

—¿Y si lo hago?

—Solo me eres útil si eres leal a mí —, dijo Greyback con la misma voz desagradable que había usado antes.

—Si no lo estás, solo estás ocupando espacio y siendo una mala influencia para tus hermanos y hermanas.

Apretó hasta que Remus no pudo respirar.

Remus, que ya había tenido suficiente, sacó su varita del bolsillo y pensó: _Depulso_

Greyback se alejó de él y aterrizó en un montón de nieve.

Volvió a ponerse de pie en un instante, pero no se acercó más; miró con cautela la varita de Remus, que todavía estaba afuera.

O no tenía el suyo con él, o no confiaba en ser mejor o más rápido en un duelo que Remus.

—¿Por qué no te detienes con las amenazas y el estrangulamiento y solo me dices lo que quieres? —Dijo Remus, recostándose contra el árbol.

Greyback parecía asesino, pero dijo:

—Estás amenazando mi liderazgo.

—¿Crees que quiero desafiarte? —Preguntó Remus, incrédulo.

Greyback gruñó.

—Te aseguro que no.

—¡Has recogido dos de mis Hijos!

—Y recogerlos, como lo dijiste con tan desagradable gusto, me llevó ocho años—, señaló Remus.

—No tengo intención de intentar desafiarte, pero _si _lo hiciera, me llevaría otros _ochenta _años tener suficientes personas para que valga la pena el esfuerzo. Y en otros ochenta años, es muy probable que estés muerto y Seré demasiado viejo para que me importe. Así que...

—¿Así que lo has pensado? —Greyback gruñó.

—Por supuesto que sí—, dijo Remus.

—No es ningún secreto que no apruebo lo que estás haciendo aquí, Greyback. Pensé en derrocarte en la Navidad de mil novecientos ochenta y uno.

Ese había sido un momento oscuro en la vida de Remus.

—Iba a matarte y luego venía a vivir aquí para poder dedicar mi vida sin sentido a la rehabilitación de los niños que muerdes.

Greyback olía furioso.

Remus no lo culpó por completo; acababa de admitir que quería asesinarlo.

—Entonces, por supuesto—, continuó Remus, —tuve un poco de sentido en mí, tanto en sentido figurado como literal.

McGonagall lo había abofeteado por pensar algo así, y luego lo abrazó mientras sofocaba todos sus planes a medio formar para gobernar la manada, o irrumpir en Azkaban y matar al mismo Sirius, o aprender Nigromancia para que pudiera traer a Lily y James y Peter de regreso, o robar a Harry de su tía y tío.

Ella y Dumbledore le habían devuelto el sentido y había salido de su locura provocada por el dolor.

—No he tenido ninguna intención de derrocarte desde entonces, lo juro.

Y eso fue verdad.

Por mucho que pensara que la mayoría de las víctimas de Greyback estarían mejor lejos del campamento y de Greyback, sabía que lucharían; La mayoría de ellos habían sido criados por Greyback, y los hombres lobo más viejos en un entorno de manada.

No tenían idea de cómo vivir en el mundo real y, aunque una gran parte de Remus quería ayudar de todos modos, sabía, de manera realista, que no tenía el espacio, el tiempo o el dinero para ayudarlos a todos.

Terminarían mucho peor de lo que estaban ahora si lo intentara.

A Greyback, por supuesto, no le gustaría ese tipo de lógica, por lo que Remus no pudo decirlo.

—Voy a tomar tu palabra, —espetó Greyback, todavía furioso.

—Pero si pones un pie fuera de la línea, si me desafías una _vez _o haces algo que no me gusta, te destruiré a ti y a tus pequeñas mascotas.

Mostró sus dientes.

—¿Lo entiendes?

—De Acuerdo, sí—, dijo Remus con un escalofrío que solo se debió en parte al frío.

—¿Puedo ver a Matt ahora?

—Por supuesto —, dijo Greyback, sus dientes todavía brillaban en la oscuridad.

—Cualquier comportamiento sospechoso, recuerda. No dudaré. No puedo darme el lujo de hacerlo.

—Te escuché la primera vez —, dijo Remus, guardando su varita.

Se acercó a Greyback lentamente, pero Greyback lo dejó pasar.

—Y creo que es seguro decir que no hay nada sospechoso en la preocupación por mi amigo. Entonces... Matt…

* * *

Era el tercer viaje de Harry y Canuto a la librería Walpole; habían estado una vez, a principios de semana, para recoger un libro que podría ayudarlos a destruir el Horrocrux.

Desafortunadamente, no lo había hecho, y Canuto lo había intentado todo, por lo que volvieron.

—... el objeto contigo? —Keira preguntó.

—No—, Canuto suspiró. —Yo solo necesito…

—No puedo ayudarte mucho si todo lo que me dices está "más allá de la reparación mágica"—, dijo levantando las manos en el aire.

Harry no creía que ella estuviera realmente enojada, pensó que estaba disfrutando el desafío, pero ciertamente estaba frustrada.

—Al menos dime qué es.

—No podemos—, dijo Harry, atrayendo su oscura mirada.

—¿Y por qué no? —ella preguntó fríamente.

—Mira—, dijo Canuto, brevemente, —solo necesitamos saber cómo dañar algo tan gravemente que ninguna cantidad de ayuda, muggle o mágica, pueda solucionarlo.

Luego pareció darse cuenta de que estaba siendo brusco y sonrió.

—¿Eso es tan difícil?

—Sí—, dijo Keira.

—Fue una... No importa—.

Ella no tenía mucho sentido del humor, Harry comenzaba a darse cuenta. Parecía que Canuto también se había dado cuenta.

—¿Puedes pensar en algún libro que nos pueda ayudar con eso?

Personalmente, Harry pensó que deberían seguir la idea de Remus, que era dejarlo morderla en luna llena; no había cura para la licantropía.

Sin embargo, Canuto, y también Remus hasta cierto punto, habían querido buscar una solución menos impredecible, ya que no se habían realizado estudios sobre los efectos de una mordedura de hombre lobo en objetos no vivos.

Cuando mencionaron eso, Harry inmediatamente se imaginó que el relicario brotaba piel y colmillos e intentaba morderlos a todos, y eso lo había hecho desconfiar, pero la impaciencia calmaba esa preocupación.

Canuto también, por alguna razón, quería una solución que le permitiera a Harry destruir el Horrocrux.

Keira guardó silencio por un momento y luego se deslizó hacia un estante.

_Encantamientos irreversibles _y _encantamientos eternos _estaban en su mano esquelética cuando regresó.

—¿Algo así? —preguntó ella, ofreciéndoles un libro cada uno.

Canuto hojeó los _encantamientos eternos _y luego lo devolvió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Necesitamos algo destructivo, no un hechizo antioxidante permanente o un hechizo que ate un nudo que no se pueda deshacer—}.

—Si tan _solo me dijeras qué_… —dijo Keira y luego interrumpió cuando otro cliente entró en la tienda. Madame Walpole se acercó a la mujer, que era alta y rubia, y Keira bajó la voz antes de continuar.

—Si pudieras decirme lo que estás buscando, entonces podría ser más útil.

—Es oscuro—, susurró Canuto.

—Un objeto muy malvado del que queremos deshacernos. Eso es todo lo que

puedo decirte.

—¿Es un objeto o está viviendo? —Preguntó Keira, cepillando su largo cabello sobre un hombro.

Harry intercambió una mirada con Canuto.

Canuto todavía tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos grises, pero llevaba un par de anteojos rectangulares, sus cejas eran más gruesas de lo habitual y su cabello se alzaba un poco como el de Harry, aunque no tan mal, en lugar de ser peludo, como siempre.

También tenía bigote.

Sin embargo, todavía era Canuto, y pudieron comunicarse sin palabras casi tan fácilmente como de costumbre.

—Difícil de decir—, dijo Harry finalmente.

—Lo es o no lo es—, dijo Keira.

Harry y Canuto intercambiaron otra mirada.

Entonces ella suspiró.

—Mágicamente irreparable... la magia oscura, y quiero decir _oscura_, no un hechizo cortante o la Maldición Imperio, podría funcionar. De lo contrario, algún tipo de criatura mágica es probablemente tu mejor oportunidad. El fuego Maldito podría hacerlo, o el veneno de un basilisco, o tal vez una mordedura de hombre lobo, aunque ninguna de esas son cosas a las que tendrías acceso.

_Te sorprenderías_, pensó Harry, ocultando una sonrisa.

Canuto todavía parecía incierto. Los ojos de Keira se abrieron un poco.

—Acabo de pensar en algo. ¿Tu misterioso objeto tiene oídos?

—¿Qué? No—, dijo Canuto, mientras que Harry dijo al mismo tiempo un firme:

—Sí.

—¿Cuál es? —Keira preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí—, dijo Harry.

Canuto nunca había hablado con el relicario, pero Harry sí.

No lo olvidaría apurado.

—No tiene orejas—, murmuró Canuto.

—No, pero puede escuchar—, argumentó Harry.

—Entonces tal vez podría ayudarte—, dijo Keira, con una sonrisa algo depredadora.

—O una de esas plantas horribles... Mandrágoras, se llaman.

—¿Horribles? Se supone que son útiles—, dijo Canuto, frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, mucho—, dijo Keira, de repente parecía amenazante.

—Para matar banshees. Si quieres uno de esos, entonces no te ayudaré—. Su expresión se iluminó un poco.

—Sin embargo, si quieres mi ayuda, eso podría arreglarse.

Su habitual sonrisa pequeña apareció.

—Tú... ¿qué? ¿Gritarle? —Canuto preguntó, y luego se echó a reír.

—Si eso ayudara —, dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Disculpe —, dijo una voz suave.

Harry se apartó de la mujer rubia que había entrado antes.

Se aclaró la garganta y Canuto, que la había estado mirando fijamente, saltó.

—Lo siento, señorita. Lo siento—, dijo, moviéndose para pararse junto a Harry y Keira.

Ella lo miró fríamente y sacó dos libros, titulados _La Espada y El Sombrero Seleccionador_, y _Niño Dorado_.

Ella los miró a todos con arrogancia:

Harry supuso que no estaba desatendido, ya que Canuto la miraba boquiabierto y tanto él como Keira la miraban tratando de averiguar qué era lo que le preocupaba a Canuto, y regresaron. al mostrador

—Ella es mi prima—, susurró Canuto, uno que no podía escuchar.

—Narcissa. Casada con Malfoy—, agregó, con una mirada significativa a Harry.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—¿Entonces? —Keira preguntó con impaciencia. —¿Necesitarás mi ayuda?

—No lo sé—, dijo Canuto lentamente.

—Puede que tengamos que abrirlo primero, y solo se abre una vez. Tal vez si te encerramos en una habitación con él de nuevo, chico —, agregó, empujando a Harry, —entonces tenemos media oportunidad...

—Pero ¿cómo lo mantendremos abierto? —Pregunto Harry.

—Se cerró solo, la última vez, y no pudimos estar allí mientras estabas con él, Keira…

—Parece que primero tienes que resolver algunas cosas—, dijo, sonriendo.

—Pero sepa que puede aceptar mi oferta en cualquier momento.

—Gracias—, dijo Harry.

Canuto asintió.

—¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte? —preguntó ella, inclinando la cabeza a su lado.

—Sí—, dijo Canuto.

—Tengo un amigo que necesita material de lectura.

Keira sonrió de nuevo.

—¿Tenías algo en mente?

* * *

Unas cuantas brujas la miraron, pero la mirada de Narcissa les impidió acercarse.

Por lo general, su rostro era suficiente para mantenerlos alejados: todos en El Callejón Knockturn sabían quién era y no para molestarla, pero había cambiado de rostro y de túnica en el momento en que dejó la librería de Walpole.

Ahora era bajita, con el pelo rojo, ojos marrones y tantas pecas como un Weasley.

Sabía que era Sirius en la librería, y que el hombre con el que estaba probablemente era Harry Potter disfrazado.

Ella no había reconocido a Sirius de vista, pero en el momento en que él se había reído de esa risa parecida a un ladrido, lo había sabido; él era su primo, y aunque nunca habían sido cercanos, habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos en eventos familiares y luego, una vez que eran mayores, en la escuela.

Se preguntó qué habían estado discutiendo tan intensamente con el alma en pena.

Sirius siempre había atraído a los amigos más extraños; primero Lupin, luego la sangre sucia que se casó con Potter, y ahora esta mujer.

Sirius y el chico Potter se fueron cinco minutos después de que ella lo hizo.

Sirius tenía un paquete voluminoso debajo de un brazo y le estaba hablando en voz baja al chico Potter.

Narcissa, desafortunadamente, no podía escuchar lo que se decía, pero el chico Potter sonrió y asintió.

Ella caminó detrás de ellos, a distancia, contenta de mirar. Esta vez.

Lucius probablemente estaría furioso, de hecho, estaría más que furioso, considerando que actualmente estaba teniendo una reunión sobre su búsqueda con Lupin en el Caldero Chorreante, pero eso era demasiado malo.

Narcissa tenía su propia agenda esta mañana.

La pareja se metió en una calle lateral oscura y Narcissa esperó el sonido de Aparición, pero no llegó ninguno.

Sirius emergió de nuevo, pero el hombre con el que había estado se había ido.

En su lugar había un niño rubio, con los ojos del mismo verde que había estado el de Evans; Narcissa había estado terriblemente celosa de los ojos de la sangre sucia durante toda su educación.

_Sí, _pensó ella, observando mientras se apresuraba a seguir a Sirius.

_Definitivamente es el chico Potter._

Sirius y Potter dejaron El Callejón Knockturn y ella se fue tras ellos, curiosa.

Tenía curiosidad sobre Sirius, quien, aunque no llevaba su propia cara, parecía notablemente saludable y alegre para un hombre que solo había estado fuera de Azkaban durante diez meses.

Sin embargo, estaba un poco más interesada en Potter.

Había tantos rumores que lo rodeaban que ella quería la oportunidad de ver si eran ciertos o no.

Sabía, después de cinco minutos de seguirlo, que Severus había estado en lo cierto; No era un Señor Oscuro.

Los Señores Oscuros no charlaban felices con sus padrinos, ni reían ni sonreían tanto como él.

Y, aunque Potter parecía cómodo con la magia y tenía una varita en el bolsillo, no parecía demasiado poderoso.

Ciertamente no lo suficientemente poderoso como para haber destruido al Señor Oscuro cuando era un bebé.

Ella notó que él era razonablemente maduro, de mala gana, tuvo que admitir que él era más maduro que cualquiera de sus hijos; cuando él y Sirius fueron al boticario, él se hizo cargo y dirigió a Sirius a varias exhibiciones, pero no fue mandón al respecto de la forma en que Hydrus y Draco habrían sido.

Los ingredientes no combinaban en ninguna poción que ella reconociera, pero siempre había sido terrible en Pociones.

También había pagado todo lo que compraron allí, lo que ella pensó que era extraño.

Quizás Sirius no tenía dinero. Ella había asumido que él habría tenido acceso a la bóveda Black, pero tal vez estaban usando la bóveda de James Potter.

Después de la visita al boticario, hicieron un rápido viaje a la casa de fieras mágicas; compraron golosinas de Lechuzas y ella los siguió con el pretexto de comprar golosinas para las ratas de los niños.

Los perdió afuera, tristemente, y adivinó en qué dirección podrían haber ido. Resultó ser muy bueno; vio a Sirius nuevamente, esperando afuera de una pequeña tienda Honeydukes que solo vendía chocolate; Los dulces Honeydukes no eran tan populares en el Callejón Diagon debido a la competencia de los Dulces de Sugarplum.

Potter, sin embargo, no estaba a la vista.

Naricissa dudó por un momento y luego pasó a Sirius y entró en la tienda.

Estaba ocupado, faltaban unos días para Navidad, por lo que la gente compraba regalos de última hora, pero era una pequeña tienda y solo había dos rubios en la habitación.

Uno era un hombre mayor y el otro era Potter.

Estaba agarrando varias losas de chocolate y probando algunos de los cuadrados que la tienda ofrecía en pequeños cuencos en los estantes.

De repente se le ocurrió lo fácil que sería simplemente acercarse y tomarlo.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, estarían muy lejos y había muy poco que alguien pudiera hacer al respecto, incluidos Potter o Sirius.

Ella y Lucius podrían criar a Potter como propio, afirmar que era un pariente suyo y asegurarse de que se metiera en Slytherin.

Draco no necesitaría espiar, y si cuando el Señor Oscuro regresara, podría decidir si quería a Potter muerto o sirviéndole.

Pero, ¿y si el Señor Oscuro lo quisiera muerto?

Ella y los niños, y posiblemente incluso Lucius, se Encariñarían a él.

¿Podrían sentenciarlo a muerte, así como así?

¿Arriesgarían sus propias vidas por él o tratarían de protegerlo?

¿Entonces el Señor Oscuro los marcaría como traidores y los mataría también?

¿O el Ministerio lo encontraría con ellos y los condenaría a ella y a Lucius por ayudar a Sirius?

¿Lo encontraría Sirius primero, como lo había hecho en San Mungo, y lo robaría?

Y, ¿estaría contento con tener a Potter de regreso otra vez, o se vengaría de ellos?

¿O debería dejarlo a Sirius?

¿Solo dejar que se convierta en un Gryffindor, como predijo Severus, y que Draco se una a él?

¿Debería dejar que Draco pierda a todos sus viejos amigos, y posiblemente incluso a su hermano a su llegada a Hogwarts para hacerse amigo de Harry Potter?

Obtendría algunas habilidades útiles de Severus, pero ¿valía la pena el costo?

Draco aprendería a mentir, espiar y proteger sus pensamientos.

Nunca sabría si él era honesto con ella o no.

Nunca estaría completamente segura de qué lado había elegido.

Lo perdería con el Señor Oscuro, o lo perdería con Harry Potter; ella había aceptado eso como una posibilidad, incluso si Lucius no lo hubiera hecho.

Por eso había pedido la ayuda de Severus en primer lugar, para que, si se hiciera amigo de Potter, Draco pudiera ocultarlo.

Pero valía la pena...

—Wow—, dijo una voz joven.

Potter sostenía dos paquetes envueltos festivamente, presumiblemente el chocolate, y la miraba disculpándose.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien—, dijo fríamente, sacudiéndose la túnica.

Potter parecía tan culpable que ella cedió y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

Él le ofreció una sonrisa tímida a cambio y se despidió cortésmente. Una vez más, se vio obligada a admitir a regañadientes que él era mucho más amable de lo que habrían sido sus hijos.

La esquivó y salió corriendo para reunirse con Sirius, quien se revolvió el pelo y tomó los paquetes con una expresión de disgusto.

Era una expresión que ella conocía, incluso en la cara desconocida; era el mismo que Sirius había usado permanentemente a través de actos y galas, y cuando le presentaron un plato de aceitunas con huevos de hadas.

Se preguntó cuándo había dejado de gustarle el chocolate.

Potter se echó a reír, presumiblemente por la expresión en la cara de Sirius, y, mientras ella miraba por la ventana de la tienda, continuó sonriendo mientras Sirius y él volvían a salir calle abajo.

Observó la sonrisa de Potter con anhelo; sus hijos tenían expresiones similares, pero ninguna era igual;

sonrieron o rieron, pero nunca _sonrieron. _

Nunca se vieron tan relajados o felices por el simple hecho de ser felices.

Era algo que le habían dicho que nunca hiciera, porque no era correcto, y era lo mismo que ella y Lucius les habían dicho a Hydrus y Draco.

Pero era la forma en que Sirius se veía con sus amigos cuando era niño, y la forma en que Andy se veía con Ted:

despreocupado y feliz.

Ella quería eso para Draco y su pecho se calentó un poco.

Valía la pena. Harry Potter estaría en Gryffindor y Draco también.

Y luego, con las habilidades que aprendería de Severus, Draco tendría la capacidad de elegir su propio lado y ocultar la verdad del lado que él no escogió.

Y podría ser feliz:

Harry Potter le estaba mintiendo al resto del mundo al salir disfrazado, pero parecía lo suficientemente feliz, porque habría elegido por sí mismo.

Lucius e Hydrus creerían que Draco era un Gryffindor que servía al Señor Oscuro, y eso era todo.

Si Draco se pusiera del lado de Potter, nunca lo sabrían; ella no le había contado a ninguno de ellos sobre las lecciones de Draco con Severus y tampoco Draco o Severus, por lo que no sabían que podía mentir bien.

Ella lo sabría mejor, pero si Draco era feliz, entonces podría lidiar con el lado que escogiera.

Además, para cuando Draco tuviera que tomar una decisión, ya tendría suficientes habilidades de Severus como para poder mirarla a la cara y mentir.

Ella no sabría más o menos de lo que él le dijo y, aunque nunca lo había creído ella misma, le habían dicho que la ignorancia era felicidad.

Solo por esta vez, esperaba que pudiera ser así.

—¿Puedo ayudarla, señora? —preguntó una bruja con el emblema de Honeydukes en su túnica.

—Oh—, dijo Narcissa.

—Si, gracias.

Ella eligió dos bloques de chocolate; uno con envoltura de plata, uno con envoltura de oro y un gran bloque de los mejores Honeydukes.

Luego, como una ocurrencia tardía, también seleccionó una pequeña caja de bombones variados.

—Estas. —Pagó y la bruja los envolvió para ella y la despidió de la tienda.

En su camino para encontrarse con Lucius, quien probablemente la estaba esperando, espió a Sirius y Potter nuevamente, leyendo el cartel de precios en la Heladería Fortescue.

Ella dudó por un momento, y luego revirtió los encantos en su apariencia.

Una niña la miró boquiabierta y tiró de la manga de su madre, pero nadie más lo había notado.

Ella caminó directamente detrás de Potter y Sirius y se aclaró la garganta.

Potter levantó la vista con curiosidad, mientras Sirius se daba la vuelta lentamente.

Ella sabía que él debía haberla reconocido, pero no lo demostró.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—¿Asumo que eres el guardián del chico? —ella preguntó. Sirius inclinó la cabeza.

—Te sugiero que lo mantengas más cerca. Dejarlo ir solo a las tiendas es arriesgado. Cualquiera podría llevárselo.

_Casi lo hice yo misma._

—Ya veo—, dijo Sirius. —¿Eso era todo?

—Si. —Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, pero luego se detuvo y llamó por encima del hombro.

—Con Black aún suelto, ningún niño está a salvo. Odiaría verlo secuestrado.

Esperó una respuesta ingeniosa; Por mucho que lo detestara, porque aunque generalmente no estaban dirigidas a ella, siempre había admirado el ingenio rápido de Sirius.

Cuando no llegó ninguno, se dio la vuelta por completo para ver si él la había escuchado, pero habían desaparecido.

Ella sonrió, complacida de haberlo sacudido; no era algo en lo que ella hubiera sido particularmente buena.

Bella habría estado mucho mejor.

También estaba impresionada de que él hubiera tomado la advertencia; parecía que había madurado en Azkaban, o tal vez se había llevado a Potter que lo había hecho.

Una vez, podría haber corrido el riesgo de quedarse.

* * *

Todavía tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cuando se encontró a Lucius, que parecía irritado.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó.

Ella levantó una ceja.

—Hola a ti también—, dijo ella.

Lucius la fulminó con la mirada.

Narcissa esperó.

—Lo siento—, dijo finalmente Lucius, y besó su frente.

Hizo un gesto hacia los paquetes en sus brazos.

—¿Qué compraste?

—Libros y golosinas para ratas. Y chocolate —, dijo.

—Uno para los niños y otro para Bella.

—Tienes cuatro paquetes Honeydukes —, señaló Lucius.

—Pensé que tal vez le enviaría algo a Andy este año —, dijo en voz baja.

—¿A la traidora a la sangre? —Preguntó Lucius, luciendo perplejo.

—Traidor a la sangre parece ser un delito menor ahora que estamos convirtiendo a nuestro hijo en uno —, dijo intencionadamente.

—Para mí, al menos.

Lucius todavía parecía en blanco.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu reunión?

—Productiva —, admitió.

—Lupin era lo más tolerable posible para alguien como él y tengo los detalles de cada uno de sus buscadores para poder organizar reuniones con ellos. Aquí, déjame.

Lucius encogió los paquetes y los metió en un bolsillo de su túnica.

Luego, él le ofreció su brazo, que ella tomó y se pusieron en marcha por la concurrida calle.

—¿Qué más hiciste esta mañana?

—Vi a Sirius y al chico Potter—, dijo.

Lucius se detuvo.

— _¿_Tú _qué_? —Narcissa tiró de su codo para mantenerlo caminando.

—¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué no me buscaste?

—Se fueron—, dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y no te busqué porque si hubiera querido capturarlos, habría podido hacerlo sola.

O tal vez no; Sirius siempre había sido talentoso con una varita mágica, pero siempre había tenido la costumbre de subestimarla.

—No lo hiciste…— Lucius sacudió la cabeza.

—Narcissa, no tiene sentido: ¿por qué no quieres que los atrapen?

—Los estaba observando —, dijo.

—Observando… ¡Podrías haberlos observado cuando eran tus prisioneros! ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarlos caminar libres?! —siseó, deteniéndose de nuevo.

Sabía que él no entendería sus razones, así que solo lo dejó despotricar.

—¡¿Se te ha escapado tu atención de que es _nuestro dinero el que _financia la búsqueda?! ¿Qué diría la gente si supiera sobre…?

—Francamente, Lucius, si eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para decírselo a alguien, entonces mereces lo que la gente diga de ti —, dijo.

Él solo la miró fijamente.

—Ahora, ¿querías conseguirle a Hydrus las túnicas negras o las esmeraldas?

* * *

We solo me queda decir MA—GIS—TRAL jajajaja me imagino la cara de Lucius ante esa critica de Narcissa, me imagino que eso no lo vio venir. xDD en fin, dejando eso de lado espero y me dejen sus opiniones e impresiones, nos leemos en el próximo cap. Bye. ^^

**AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE**: No sé si lo sepan, pero en mi país y como en casi todos los del mundo, estamos en cuarentena. Aun así, eso no impide el que yo tenga clases online con eso y lo de no salir solo en lo esencial **—MUY IMPORTANTE QUE ACATEN LO DE LAVARSE LAS MANOS Y NO SALIR—**no he publicado por eso espero y esta cuarentena me dé para publicar aun con más asiduidad; en fin espero sus Reviews bien lindos.


	35. Un Delicado Balance

**Agradecimientos: **Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que

quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el

traducirlo.

**Autor(a): **MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a): **lavida134

**Título: **Innocent — Inocente

**Summary: **El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado: **Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link: **www. fanfiction s/ 9469064/ 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA: **Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todos los lectores de habla hispana.

* * *

Capítulo XXXV — Un delicado Balance

* * *

—... gobstone, peón, Cromo de Rana de Chocolate de Merlin y... —Draco dudó. —¿Una roca?

—¿Es una pregunta o una declaración? —Severus preguntó.

—¿Declaración? —Preguntó Draco.

—Es un bezoar—, corrigió Severus. —Pero mejor. Usaremos diez objetos la próxima vez.

La cara de Draco se arrugó, como si estuviera llamando a Severus nombres groseros en su cabeza.

—¿Es eso un problema?

—No, señor—, murmuró.

—¿Eres consciente de que parpadeas cuando mientes? —Preguntó Severus, arqueando una ceja.

—No fue una mentira—, murmuró Draco, muy obviamente tratando de no parpadear esta vez.

Sin embargo, Severus no lo corrigió; cuanto más practicara mentir sin pestañear, más natural se volvería.

Mientras no dejara de parpadear por completo cuando mentía; eso sería igual de revelador.

Draco se inquietó. Severus lo imaginó luchando contra el impulso de decir lo que pensaba, como lo alentaban a hacer en estos días, y permanecer en silencio, ya que lo habían criado para hacer _eso_ toda su vida.

—¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto? —Exigió Draco, incapaz de quedarse callado más tiempo.

—Estamos pasando tiempo juntos—, le dijo Severus. Se sentía tan emocionado al respecto como Draco parecía.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Draco, cruzando los brazos.

—Eso es lo que hacen los padrinos, aparentemente, —se burló Severus, pensando en Black.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Dilo, Draco.

Draco tenía una mirada extrañamente pensativa en su rostro, que se oscureció.

—Nunca solíamos hacerlo—, dijo.

—Estás en una etapa crítica en tu desarrollo—, dijo Severus. —Tienes mucho que ganar con mi presencia.

—¿Como qué? —Draco preguntó malhumorado. —Las únicas habilidades que tienes son las pociones, pero no me enseñas nada de eso. ¡Todo lo que hacemos es jugar estúpidos juegos de memoria!

—Si no puedes recordar cinco objetos después de diez segundos de mirarlos, ¿cómo esperas seguir las instrucciones de las pociones? —Severus preguntó.

Draco no dijo nada.

—Yo establezco las actividades—, dijo Severus en un tono de finalidad.

—Si quiero jugar juegos de memoria "estúpidos", entonces eso es lo que haremos.

—¿Al menos puedo traer a Roquefort la próxima vez? —Preguntó Draco.

—Las únicas ratas que permito en mis habitaciones son las muertas para pociones—, dijo Severus rotundamente.

Lo cual era cierto, pero podría haber hecho una excepción si pudiera estar seguro de que fuera Hydrus quien tenía a Pettigrew; no estaba seguro de qué chico tenía la rata real y cuál tenía el disfraz del hombre.

Los únicos que lo sabían eran el propio Pettigrew, Lucius y posiblemente Narcissa.

No había forma de arriesgarse a dejar que Pettigrew entrara en una de sus sesiones y las de Draco.

—Bien, él se quedará en casa—, resopló Draco, cruzando los brazos.

—Bien—, dijo Severus. —Yo q...

¡CRACK!

Draco se sobresaltó y se cayó de la silla, mientras Severus escondía su sorpresa detrás de una máscara tranquila.

También ocultó su irritación; no le gustaba el hecho de que el elfo doméstico de Lucius pudiera acceder a sus habitaciones en cualquier momento.

—Joven amo Draco—, chilló la cosa, inclinándose profundamente.

—Profesor Severus señor. Dobby está siendo enviada por Ama a buscar a su joven amo. Ama necesita que esté listo para esta noche, señor—, agregó, mirando a Severus con enormes ojos verdes.

—Vete—, Severus le dijo a Draco, quien parecía dividido entre su odio por el tiempo con Snape y el hecho de que era Dobby quien le estaba ofreciendo su escape.

Dobby le ofreció su brazo delgado y Draco lo tomó.

La pareja desapareció y Severus se recostó en su silla y suspiró.

* * *

_Lupin,_

_Has tenido tiempo de acostumbrarte a la nueva búsqueda y, como se discutió ayer, he registrado los nombres de los involucrados en la búsqueda mágica y las fechas en que debes investigar a cada uno de ellos. Has algo similar con los de tu grupo de búsqueda y envíamelo lo antes posible._

_Lucius Malfoy._

—¿Qué? —Remus dijo en voz alta.

La lechuza que lo había entregado lo miró con arrogancia y se fue volando.

Matt lo miró, perplejo y Remus sacudió la cabeza.

Matt volvió al juego de cartas que estaba jugando con Diente-verde, una niña muggle de doce años que, en un ataque de terquedad como Dora, se negó a responder a Sarah, su verdadero nombre.

Supuestamente había desarrollado un enamoramiento con Matt, aunque tanto Remus como Matt estaban razonablemente seguros de que los estaba espiando para Greyback.

Sin embargo, ella no sabía que ellos sabían, lo cual era entretenido en un nivel, pero aún era más irritante que cualquier otra cosa.

Remus leyó y volvió a leer la carta, pero todavía no tenía ningún sentido; él y Malfoy no habían hablado durante casi una semana y ciertamente no había estado buscando desde entonces.

_Entonces Malfoy cometió un error... Sin embargo, fue un gran error... Tal vez la carta no fue para mí... Aunque está dirigida a mí._

Frunció el ceño pensativamente.

_Pero no había una dirección en el sobre, solo mi nombre... lo que significa que se suponía que debía obtenerla... Pero también debería saber que estoy lejos... y en esto, no parece que lo esté... _

Se suponía que Dora le había dicho, pero tal vez ella no... Eso no explicaría la carta, pero sería un comienzo.

Se puso de pie y la cabeza de Diente-verde se levantó de inmediato.

—¿A dónde vas? —ella preguntó.

—Fuera—, dijo Remus, llamando la atención de Greyback; estaba descansando en su trono.

Él también había mirado tan pronto como Remus se puso de pie y estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Dónde? ¿Puedo ir? —Diente-verde preguntó, ansiosa.

—Quizás la próxima vez—, dijo Remus.

Sostuvo la mirada de Greyback hasta que Greyback asintió y se tocó la muñeca.

Remus entendió; podría irse, pero habría problemas si estuviera fuera demasiado tiempo.

—No dijiste a dónde—, se quejó Diente-verde.

—¿Tienes alguna cuerda? —Matt preguntó; había formado planes medio serios para atar a Diente-verde a un árbol en algún lugar y dejarla allí.

Remus estaba avergonzado de admitir que la idea se estaba volviendo cada vez más tentadora.

—No—, dijo Remus, respondiendo a los dos a la vez.

Matt y Diente-verde asumieron expresiones desconcertantes y similarmente inquietantes.

—¿Estarás bien? —le preguntó a Matt.

Matt se encogió de hombros y asintió.

Remus se despidió de Matt, y de Diente-verde también, supuso, y salió del edificio principal.

Los ojos de Greyback estuvieron sobre él todo el tiempo.

Afuera, se vio obligado a explicarse a Pie-Azul y Oreja-Plateada, miembros de la manada de Diente-Verde, que se llamaron así por las partes coloreadas del cuerpo en honor de Greyback, y se vio obligado a soportar varios minutos de preguntas mientras lo llevaban a la frontera del campamento.

Oreja-Plateada era fácilmente el más inteligente de los dos, pero también era el más joven, solo diez años en comparación con los catorce de Pie-Azul; Remus, que tenía años de experiencia desviando la conversación, pudo evitar responder la mayoría de sus preguntas con muy poco esfuerzo.

Y, al evitar preguntas, no estaba mintiendo y, por lo tanto, no tenía que preocuparse de que su aroma lo delatara.

Lo dejaron en la frontera, con instrucciones específicas de consultar con ellos tan pronto como regresara.

Remus les agradeció, un poco sarcásticamente, y desapareció antes de que pudieran contarle algo más.

Su hogar fue su primera parada.

Tenía la intención de recoger Strix y escribir a Ojo Loco para poder concertar una reunión con Dora; era una forma más fácil de hacerlo que pasear por Londres y esperar toparse con ella.

Sin embargo, mientras entraba por la puerta principal, se hizo evidente de inmediato que no necesitaba molestarse; Podía olerla en su sala de estar y escuchar movimientos en el pasillo.

Cerró la puerta, y se deleitó con el lujo de un acto tan simple, y consideró ir a saludarla, pero decidió que sería más fácil dejarla venir a él; su mochila descansaba sobre su mesa, lo que significaba que tendría que regresar a esta parte de la cabaña.

Remus se acababa de poner cómodo -la suavidad de un sofá era otra cosa que había echado de menos- cuando unos pasos anunciaron su regreso.

Ni siquiera lo vio hasta que estuvo a unos metros de distancia.

Sin embargo, Remus tuvo tiempo de sobra para observarla; su cabello era de un color azul profundo y llevaba un par de jeans y lo que parecía ser uno de sus viejos jerseys.

En sus brazos tenía casi todas las prendas de ropa que poseía, menos las cosas que había llevado al campamento.

Cuando lo vio, chilló y dejó caer todo, y su cabello se volvió blanco cegador.

—Buenas tardes, —dijo, dándole una sonrisa perpleja y un asentimiento.

—¡Remus! —Ella exclamo.

Su cabello se volvió verde lima, lo que Remus supuso que era una mezcla de felicidad y algo que, por su aroma, pensó que podría haber sido culpa.

—¡Me asustaste! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Ella lo abrazó y se sentó.

—¿Matt está bien? —ella preguntó. —¿Que le pasó a tu cara?

—En orden inverso—, dijo, —Greyback es responsable de esto...— Hizo un gesto hacia su ojo morado y el corte en su mandíbula.

—...pero probablemente fue mi culpa por provocarlo.

Remus había pasado mucho tiempo la semana pasada empujando los límites que Greyback le había dado para que supiera qué era aceptable y qué no.

Probablemente no fue demasiado inteligente de su parte, pero fue información útil y valió la pena la dolorosa advertencia que Greyback le había dado.

—Matt está tan bien como podría estar, dadas las circunstancias y en cuanto a que estoy haciendo aquí... Estoy más interesado en saber por qué estás aquí, aunque sospecho que tiene algo que ver con la extraña carta que recibí esta mañana.

—¿Carta? —ella preguntó.

—De Malfoy—, explicó.

—Quería seguir la discusión de ayer...

No estaba sorprendido de ver que ella parecía saber de qué estaba hablando.

—...lo cual encontré desconcertante porque ayer no vi a Malfoy.

—Eso es extraño—, dijo, muy poco convincente.

—Dora ...— dijo y ella hizo una mueca.

Su cabello ahora era más verde que amarillo.

—¿Te importaría explicarme?

—No particularmente—, admitió, y Remus sonrió levemente.

Ella suspiró y jugueteó con un hilo suelto en el jersey.

—He estado fingiendo ser tú—, dijo, mirando su regazo.

—Me había dado cuenta de eso—, dijo con ironía.

—Y Matt—, agregó en voz baja.

De acuerdo; Eso no lo sabía.

—Dora...— comenzó a decir.

—Fue mi elección—, dijo a la defensiva.

—Gracias—, dijo.

Ella parpadeó y su cabello se puso blanco y luego anaranjado.

—No, ¿no estás enojado?

—¿Enojado? —Él rió. —Me estás haciendo a mí y a un muy buen amigo mío un enorme favor por tu propia voluntad. Sería estúpido por estar algo menos que agradecido.

Él sonrió.

—Incluso si me estás robando la ropa.

Se abrazó a sí misma, en realidad, se dio cuenta Remus, abrazó el jersey que llevaba puesto.

Era uno de punto rojo brillante que tía Catherine le había enviado para su decimoséptimo cumpleaños.

Lo había usado una vez por el simple hecho de que James lo había obligado a hacerlo, pensando que era divertido -y Remus suponía que lo había sido, - y una vez a la final de Quidditch en su séptimo año; orgullo de la casa y todo eso.

Aunque en realidad era muy cómodo, no lo había usado desde entonces, en parte porque era demasiado brillante para satisfacer sus gustos, y en parte para molestar a tía Catherine.

— _Pedir prestada _tu ropa—, corrigió ella.

—Además, si soy tú, entonces en realidad son míos.

—Espero que no lo hayas usado mientras eras yo—, dijo, señalando al jersey.

—Dos veces—, dijo, y Remus hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué? ¡Es lindo!

—Es tuyo—, dijo.

—Siempre y cuando nunca lo vuelvas a usar mientras estés siendo yo.

—Hecho—, dijo ella, radiante y luego lo miró con cautela.

—¿Estás seguro de que no estás enojado?

— Seguro —, dijo.

—Me preocupa que puedas estar trabajando demasiado por tu...

—Puedo manejarlo—, le aseguró.

Él la miró a la cara por un momento, tratando de ver si se formaban círculos oscuros, o si sus ojos tenían sueño, pero se rindió; ella era perfectamente capaz de esconder algo así.

—Entonces, ¿por cuánto tiempo has vuelto?

—Unas horas, tal vez—, dijo Remus, pensando que, dado que ya estaba lejos del campamento, podría ir a visitar a Sirius y Harry.

—¿Por qué?

—¿has almorzado?

—No—, dijo.

Ella se levantó de un salto.

— Espléndido —, dijo ella.

Ella movió su varita hacia la pila de ropa caída y se dispararon hacia su mochila.

—Vamos entonces: yo invito.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó, de pie.

—Permíteme decirlo de esta manera—, dijo, mientras arrastraba su mochila.

—Voy a hacerte muchas preguntas sobre ser tú y sobre Matt, porque ahora que lo sabes, no es extraño para mí preguntarte estas cosas, —Remus se rió.

—...y puedo recompensarte por tu participación o puedes pagar tu propio almuerzo y ayudarme de todos modos.

Ella le dio una sonrisa ganadora.

—Sabes que te ayudaría de todos modos—, dijo.

—Lo sé. Por eso insisto en pagar... Y—, agregó, —si insistes en pagar el tuyo, insistiré en pagar el mío. Con Sikle's*.

Remus no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

—Lamento mucho eso, por cierto. No lo sabía en ese entonces, pero estaba pensando en eso el otro día y me sentí terrible. ¡Oh! Esa es otra razón para pagar; te lo estoy compensando.

Su humor alegre era contagioso y muy diferente a la sombría intensidad del campamento.

Remus se encontró sonriendo y ofreciéndole la olla de Polvos Floo.

* * *

—Hay alguien en la casa—, susurró Canuto.

Harry se congeló y varias de las bayas de sombra de noche que sostenía se le escaparon de las manos.

Se dejaron caer al suelo y se alejaron, pero a Harry realmente no le importó.

Se limpió las manos en su túnica y sacó su varita.

—¿DALM? —él respiró.

Canuto puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si lo supiera, lo habría dicho—, murmuró, y la comisura de su boca se torció.

Sin embargo, no sonrió; Parecía tenso y preocupado, y dejó caer la pequeña paleta que había estado usando en favor de su varita.

Harry lo miró y apretó su varita.

Tragó saliva y miró a Canuto.

Ambos se levantaron lo más silenciosamente posible;

Harry tuvo cuidado de no perturbar su caldero o la maceta de Canuto.

—¿Están arriba?

Canuto sacudió la cabeza.

—Escuché el Floo—, susurró.

—¿Podría ser Lunático? —Harry preguntó esperanzado; lo había extrañado.

—Podría ser—, dijo Canuto, asintiendo, —pero se supone que debe estar en el campamento... No quiere decir que no pueda irse, por supuesto, pero esperaba que escribiera...

—¿Canuto? ¿Harry?

Era Lunático, o al menos sonaba como él.

Harry se relajó y bajó su varita.

Canuto sonrió brevemente, pero mantuvo la suya en alto.

—¡Estamos aquí arriba! —Canuto llamó, y luego Harry pudo escuchar sus pasos también.

Lunático entró, con una amplia sonrisa, pero Harry notó que tenía un ojo ennegrecido y un corte en la cara.

—¿Que te pasó? —Preguntó Harry, caminando hacia él.

Canuto, sin embargo, lo agarró del hombro.

La sonrisa de Lunático vaciló.

—¿Cómo fuiste disfrazado en Halloween? —preguntó.

—Un pirata—, dijo Lunático de inmediato, sonriendo de nuevo.

Harry se quitó la mano de Canuto y corrió a abrazar a Lunático.

Lunático le devolvió el abrazo.

—Y fue Greyback—, dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta de Harry.

—No creerías cuánto los he extrañado a los dos—, dijo.

—Incluso si la bienvenida al estilo de ojo loco es todo lo que recibo...

—Solo me estaba asegurando—, dijo Canuto, alejando a Harry para poder abrazar a Lunático también.

Harry comenzó a recoger las bayas de la sombra que había dejado caer.

—¿Alerta Permanente? —Preguntó Lunático, sonriendo.

—Algo así—, acordó Canuto, mientras se desplomaba.

Lunático se sentó con un poco más de decoro.

—Probablemente no sea una mala idea—, dijo Lunático pensativamente.

—Acabo de almorzar con Dora y no creerías lo que ha estado haciendo...

Resultó que Dora, de quien Harry había escuchado una cantidad razonable de historias de parte de Lunático, había estado fingiendo ser Lunático.

Y evitando que Malfoy sospeche de la ausencia de Lunático.

Canuto _podía _creer esto, y lo encontró extremadamente divertido, al igual que Harry, pero también un poco preocupante.

—Tendremos que establecer preguntas de seguridad—, dijo pensativo.

—No podemos hacer que vayamos hacia ella en el Callejón Diagon, pensando que eres tú.

—Primero—, dijo Lunático, —¿cuándo vas al Callejón Diagon?

Canuto abrió la boca.

—Y, en segundo lugar, si fueras, es más que probable que yo esté allí _con _ustedes dos.

Aunque Harry pensó que Lunático estaba haciendo un buen punto, Canuto todavía le hizo varias preguntas que aparentemente podrían usarse para identificarlo más tarde.

—¿En qué estás trabajando, Harry? —Preguntó Lunático, negándose a responder la última pregunta de Canuto - ¿Dónde escondiste tu chocolate al final del séptimo año? - Harry, que había logrado encontrar todas las bayas y ahora intentaba pesarlas en una balanza vieja.

Miró hacia arriba.

—Mi Revelador de Formas—, dijo, dejando caer un puñado.

—Bueno, mi segundo, estropeé el primero.

—Lunático—, se quejó Canuto.

—Una copia _vaciada _de _Decodificando el Sistema Solar_—, suspiró, antes de volverse hacia Harry.

—¿En qué etapa estás?

—Etapa dos—, dijo Harry, esquivando mientras la poción burbujeaba y escupía un poco de líquido púrpura.

— _Decodificando el... _Ese es el que Peter derramó el Whisky de Fuego por todas partes, ¿no? —Preguntó Canuto.

—Es por eso que no podías olerlo como lo hiciste con mi escondite anterior a la Navidad—, le dijo Lunático, sonriendo.

—¡Maldición! —Canuto exclamó.

Harry y Lunático lo miraron.

—Cornamenta y yo tuvimos una apuesta—, explicó Canuto. — _Yo _pensé que habías encontrado en algún lugar fuera del dormitorio, para ocultarlo, pero insistió en que era el interior, pero demasiado bien escondido que lo encontráramos... Parece que le debo un galeón.

Harry y Lunático intercambiaron una mirada, sin saber qué decir.

—Recuérdame que te pague después, chico—, dijo Canuto.

—¿A mí? —Preguntó Harry, dejando caer otro puñado de bayas.

La poción se volvió de un púrpura más oscuro.

—No puedo pagarle exactamente a James, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Canuto.

—Pero si lo hubiera hecho, el dinero habría ido a su bóveda y eso iría a ti lógicamente...

—No discutas—, aconsejó Lunático cuando Harry abrió la boca.

—Solo toma el dinero.

Canuto se echó a reír y golpeó una de las plántulas* en su maceta con su varita. Comprobó algo en_ Produciendo Plantas: Una Guía Avanzada, _sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mover la varita, y luego miró para ver qué estaba haciendo Harry.

—Recuerda, chico, solo los dos puñados...

—Lo sé—, dijo Harry, tímidamente; había agregado tres la vez anterior y la poción se había vuelto negra y altamente venenosa.

Habían sumergido el relicario en él, solo para ver si hacía algo, pero no lo había hecho; todavía no habían aceptado la oferta de Keira.

En todo caso, el relicario había salido luciendo más brillante, lo que hizo que Canuto especulara sobre si estaba hecho de duende - eso no tenía ningún sentido para Harry, así que solo asintió. -

—No te recuerdo mucho usando la baya de sombra de la noche—, dijo Lunático a Canuto, mientras usaba su varita como una regadera.

—Sí, lo haces —, dijo Canuto.

Harry miró mientras las plantas crecían varias pulgadas y comenzaron a brotar brotes y hojas.

—El extra entró en mi kit de pociones y la siguiente lección que estábamos haciendo esa estúpida cura de enfermedad y...

—Oh—, dijo Lunático, en un tono muy diferente.

—Las bayas de saúco.

—¿Las qué? —Pregunto Harry

—Las bayas de saúco—, dijo Canuto con tristeza, —se parecen mucho a las sombras de segundo año que no han reposado la noche anterior.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Puse lo que pensé que eran bayas de saúco y Cornamenta se sentía un poco mal después de nuestra larga noche, así que tuvo algunos bocados cuando Slughorn no estaba mirando.

—Se Envenenó—, dijo Lunático, casi con cariño.

—Pasó una noche en San Mungo y luego tres días en el ala del hospital bajo supervisión constante. Casi muere, todos estábamos aterrorizados en ese momento...

—No fui a clases durante tres días porque estaba sentado con él—, dijo Canuto.

—Creo que me fui una vez para agregar algo a la poción porque no se podía confiar en Peter para hacerlo, pero aparte de eso...

—La gente pensaba que tú también estabas envenenado—, se rió entre dientes Lunático, y luego se volvió hacia Harry.

—Una vez que supimos que James iba a estar bien, todo se volvió terriblemente divertido; en lo que respecta a los estudiantes, pensaron que Lily se cansó de James y lo envenenó, y el personal estaba igual de confundido.

Pobre Madame Pomfrey no podía Durante toda su vida descubrir cómo James había logrado comer bayas de sauco, ya que no se usan en Hogwarts hasta el cuarto año, cuando se cubre venenos y antídotos...

—Y no íbamos a aclararla sobre _eso _—, dijo Canuto, haciendo una mueca.

—Ella escribió una carta muy enojada al boticario en el Callejón Diagon de que nosotros tres, porque obviamente James no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada al respecto, hicimos todo lo posible para impedir que la enviase.

Harry se río, capaz de imaginarlo, bueno, a Lunático y Canuto ciertamente, mientras agitaba su poción nuevamente.

—Detente—, dijo Canuto, quitándole la varilla de agitación; la poción seguía siendo de un color púrpura oscuro como la tinta, pero su consistencia era como la del agua en lugar del jarabe.

Canuto miró su reloj.

—¿Está mal? —Preguntó Harry, retrocediendo de inmediato.

Lunático regresó arrastrando los pies con él.

—No, está bien—, dijo Canuto.

—Sin embargo, cualquier agitación más podría arruinarlo. La sombra nocturna lo hace volátil.

—Oh—, dijo Harry, mirando la poción inmóvil.

Canuto lanzó un hechizo rápido que limpió la varilla de agitación y la volvió a colocar en su sitio.

Harry _buscó _el siguiente conjunto de instrucciones de _Abrazando a tu bestia interior_; nunca había llegado tan lejos antes.

—Dice dejarlo reposar durante cuarenta minutos y luego ¿agregar la sangre de boggart...? ¿Es enserio?

—¿Es eso lo que dice el libro? —Preguntó Canuto.

—Sí—, dijo Harry, comprobando de nuevo para asegurarse.

—Entonces sí, es cierto—, le dijo Canuto, sonriendo.

—Solo un consejo para la próxima vez; siempre es una buena idea revisar tu reloj en el momento en que completes un paso de las instrucciones.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto Harry

—Porque—, dijo Lunático, —no es raro que el siguiente paso te diga que lo dejes por un período de tiempo específico. Y obtienes los mejores resultados cuando estás más cerca de ese tiempo que si estás un minuto después. La poción Matalobos, por ejemplo, necesita asentarse exactamente setenta minutos y si no estás dentro de los diez segundos de eso, todo se vuelve inútil. Es por eso que siempre he luchado con eso.

—Esto es un poco más indulgente—, le dijo Canuto a Harry; obviamente había visto la expresión de pánico de Harry.

—Tienes una ventana de unos diez minutos en lugar de diez segundos.

Harry se relajó un poco.

—Sin embargo, cuanto más cerca estés, mejor será la poción.

La cabeza de Harry estaba empezando a dolerle y sintió una punzada de miedo por siete años de Pociones bajo la mirada de Snape cuando llegó a Hogwarts.

Se preguntó si Lunático había adivinado lo que estaba pensando porque dijo:

—Las pociones son un tema muy fácil para ser bueno.

Harry lo miró fijamente.

—Lo es. Se trata de precisión. Parte está basada en habilidades, particularmente en la comprensión de las interacciones de los ingredientes, y otra parte está basada en la técnica, pero la mayoría es precisión y poder seguir instrucciones.

—Eso no suena tan mal—, admitió Harry.

—_Tempus Admonius _—, dijo, moviendo su varita.

Usó el reloj Canuto para fijar la hora correcta y luego asintió, satisfecho con su trabajo; se había puesto el hechizo de alarma en la muñeca, donde sería imposible ignorarlo.

—¿Qué dices del almuerzo mientras esperas? —Preguntó Canuto, dando a sus plantas una última mirada.

Harry asintió con entusiasmo y saltó sobre sus pies.

Canuto se echó a reír.

—¿Lunático?

—Ya he comido —, dijo Lunático, levantando una mano.

—Más comida para nosotros—, dijo Canuto, sonriendo.

—Pero baja de todos modos.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Lunático; ya se estaba poniendo de pie.

—¿Por qué? Por el placer de mi compañía, por supuesto—, dijo Canuto.

Harry revisó su poción nuevamente antes de seguirlos fuera de la habitación.

* * *

—...aceituna. Te _gustan las _aceitunas —, dijo Millicent.

Draco estaba, una vez más, atrapado junto a ella en la cena.

Afortunadamente, sin embargo, estaba tan decidida a sacar a Pansy de su estado moderado que no le había dicho una palabra en toda la noche.

Draco estaba perfectamente bien con eso, pero podía decir que Pansy estaba harta de la atención de Millicent.

—Solo déjala en paz—, dijo, haciendo lo que le habían dicho que hiciera últimamente; diciendo lo que piensa.

Millicent levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

Sin embargo, Daphne, que estaba al otro lado de Draco, se dio la vuelta de inmediato y preguntó:

—¿Por qué te importa?

—Yo solo...— Draco no pudo explicarlo, sin embargo.

No sabía por qué había dicho nada.

—" Yo solo"—, se burló Daphne, y luego se echó a reír.

Draco se movió, incómodo.

—Has estado extraño esta noche, Draco. ¿Te sientes bien?

—En realidad no—, dijo Draco.

Sin embargo, no se sentía enfermo o cansado.

Solo desconcertado sobre la forma en que había estado actuando últimamente.

Y confundido, porque esa era la forma en que le decían que actuara, así que claramente no estaba _mal. _

Sin embargo, lo sentía, y no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Daphne, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No quiero hablar de eso—, dijo, porque no sabía qué decir.

De lo contrario, podría haber dicho algo; eso, era razonablemente seguro, solo empeoraría las cosas.

Y luego estaría aún más confundido. Él gimió y enterró su rostro en sus manos.

—¿Draco? —Ese fue Pansy.

Y debe estar preocupada si estaba hablando; su madre no había estado lo suficientemente bien como para venir esta noche, así que Pansy había estado muy callada e intentando ignorarlos a todos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me duele la cabeza—, murmuró.

—¡Señora Malfoy! —Una silla raspó y el Draco sintió unas manos frías en su cabello.

—¿Draco? —Esa fue su madre.

—¿Estás bien?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Eres capaz de caminar?

Él asintió y dejó que mamá lo ayudara a levantarse.

Ella lo condujo fuera del comedor hacia la sala de estar y luego lo guio a un sofá

—No sé qué me pasa—, dijo, antes de que ella pudiera preguntar cuál era el problema.

Ella apartó sus manos de su rostro y luego sintió su frente.

—No estas caliente.

—No creo que esté enfermo—, dijo, mirándola por primera vez.

Ella arqueó una ceja y movió su varita.

Ella frunció el ceño y luego lo hizo de nuevo.

Esta vez sintió una sensación como manos en su piel y reconoció el hechizo como un hechizo de diagnóstico.

Sin embargo, nunca había conocido a su Madre para lanzar uno.

Por lo general, Dobby lo hacía; Madre no era muy buena curando con magia.

—No creo que estés enferma tampoco—, dijo, metiendo su varita en una manga de su túnica sedosa.

—A menos que hayas hecho mal el hechizo—, murmuró, diciendo lo que pensaba de nuevo; cuestionar a su Madre era algo muy valiente y no estaba completamente seguro de por qué lo había hecho.

Él deseaba que _estuvi__era_ enfermo, porque entonces tendría una excusa para volver a casa y dormir.

—A menos que haya hecho mal el hechizo—, estuvo de acuerdo.

Draco la miró fijamente; su Madre _nunca _admitía ninguna debilidad.

La miró aún más cuando ella agregó:

—Y esa es una posibilidad distinta—. Luego sonrió, como si supiera lo precipitado que estaba, y probablemente lo hacía, y agregó:

—¿No estás de acuerdo, Draco?

—Sí—, dijo, porque eso era lo que ella parecía querer.

En cambio, levantó las cejas de nuevo.

—¿Es eso lo que realmente piensas? — ella preguntó. —¿O solo dices lo que crees que me gustaría escuchar?

—No lo sé—, dijo.

—¿Crees que soy buena en magia médica? —ella preguntó.

Draco no sabía qué decir; sería grosero decirle "no" y ella siempre había alentado los buenos modales, pero también lo había alentado a decir la verdad, incluso si otros no querían escucharla.

—No lo sé—, dijo después de varios largos segundos de deliberación.

—Te he pedido que me digas la verdad—, dijo con severidad.

—No—, dijo.

—¿No qué?

—No, no creo que seas buena en magia médica—, murmuró.

Ella sonrió y Draco no sabía cómo sentirse.

Tenía ganas de llorar, excepto que los Malfoy no lloraban, pero tal vez debería porque su padre le había dicho el otro día que no ocultara sus sentimientos.

Pero si uno de los otros niños lo veía, lo tendrían sobre él durante años.

Y a Draco siempre le habían dicho que no le importara lo que los demás pensaran de él, si pensaban en él (bien o mal), eso era bueno, porque eso significaba que había causado una impresión, pero últimamente mamá se lo había dicho. que otras personas también tenían sentimientos y pensamientos y que él debería escucharlos, y que debería asegurarse de que las personas solo tuvieran cosas buenas que decir sobre él.

Tenía ganas de gritar, a los Malfoy se les permitía hacer eso, a veces, pero no era correcto. Se _suponía _que _debía _comportarse y no continuar o usar las pocas palabrotas que algunos de los sangre pura más antiguos le habían enseñado.

Eso podría molestar a las personas y se suponía que debía estar atento a los sentimientos de otras personas ahora.

Pero, también se suponía que debía hacer lo que quería hacer, sin preocuparse por si molestaba a la gente o no, pero ¿cómo garantizaría eso que la gente pensara cosas buenas sobre él?

—¿Draco? —Preguntó su madre.

—Me duele la cabeza —, dijo de nuevo, y luego se desmayó.

* * *

—Te tomaste tu tiempo—, dijo Pie-Azul, cruzando los brazos. Oreja-Plateada y Diente-Verde lo flanquearon, de pie de la misma manera.

—Tenía mucho que hacer—, dijo Remus, cruzando los brazos.

Pie-Azul dio un paso adelante, la mano se levantó de repente como si fuera a agarrar la garganta de Remus.

Remus no se movió, pero miró lo más fuerte que pudo.

Pie-Azul estaba a solo un metro de distancia cuando lo pensó mejor y retrocedió nuevamente.

—Creo que sí—, dijo Remus.

Diente-Verde descubrió sus dientes y dio un paso adelante para olerlo.

—Hueles limpio—, dijo acusadora.

—Me di una ducha—, le dijo, señalando su cabello aún húmedo.

Había usado mucho jabón para erradicar los olores de Harry, Sirius y Dora; Dora en particular sería increíblemente peligroso tenerlo encima.

Remus estaba en terreno delicado con Greyback, pero eso podría empeorar mucho si descubría que Remus era amigable con la mujer que lo había mutilado para salvar a Matt en octubre.

—¿Tratando de esconder algo? —Oreja-Plateada preguntó.

—Nunca lo sabrás—, dijo Remus.

Los tres se endurecieron.

—Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría que Greyback sepa que he regresado.

—Lo haré—, dijo Diente-Verde de inmediato.

—Soy capaz, te lo aseguro—, dijo Remus.

No había esperado que eso la disuadiera, así que no le sorprendió especialmente cuando ella y los otros dos formaron un triángulo a su alrededor y lo escoltaron al interior del edificio.

Remus mantuvo la cabeza en alto, tratando de parecer lo menos afectado posible.

Casi nadie estaba mirando de todos modos; la cena había sido servida y la mayoría estaba completamente enfocada en eso.

Los que no estaban escuchaban a Greyback, quien estaba, como siempre, descansando en su trono.

—... Callejón Diagon en Londres—, decía.

Remus gimió, causando que Pie-Azul le gruñera; Esta historia fue contada casi todas las noches en el campamento.

Greyback había mordido a una niña hace un tiempo y no había podido encontrarla desde entonces.

Remus estaba impresionado; No era fácil esconderse de Greyback.

Desafortunadamente para la chica misteriosa de Greyback, sin embargo, se había escondido tan efectivamente que Greyback se había obsesionado con ella y con la idea de encontrarla.

—... No estaba planeando dotar a nadie esa noche, pero luego pasó, luciendo tan pequeña y _asustada_.

Remus resopló; la mayoría de las personas se veían nerviosas si estaban en el Callejón Diagon por la noche, especialmente si eran jóvenes y solos.

Y Greyback probablemente _había _planeado morder si se había posicionado en el Callejón Diagon durante la luna llena.

—Sabía que nunca quise que volviera a verse así y sabía que podía ayudarla—, dijo Greyback.

Diente-Verde suspiró felizmente al lado de Remus.

Remus resopló de nuevo y ella se dio la vuelta, luciendo furiosa.

Remus apartó la vista apresuradamente y vio a Matt, sentado con algunas de las mujeres mayores al otro lado de la habitación.

Matt levantó los pulgares y Remus se encogió de hombros y asintió.

Matt asintió una vez y dio unas palmaditas en el asiento a su lado y Remus sacudió la cabeza.

Matt inclinó un hombro y Remus inclinó la cabeza hacia Greyback.

Matt asintió una vez más y le dio a la mujer a su lado, su nombre era Candice, una mirada tímida; ella había sido distraída por su conversación silenciosa.

Remus miró a Greyback, quien se había puesto de pie y estaba paseándose.

—... peleó. Ya estaba claro que mi regalo la estaba haciendo poderosa; un pequeño mordisco y ya era valiente, estaba _peleando. _

Greyback se volvió hacia su audiencia.

Remus no sabía qué era más repugnante; la historia, el obvio placer de Greyback, o el hecho de que casi todos en la sala estaban enganchándose de cada palabra de Greyback.

—Se las arregló para sacarme, rápido con su varita, lo fue, y cuando me orienté, había desaparecido.

—¿Dónde está ella ahora? —un niño, Remus pensó que se llamaba _Nariz Roja_ o algo similar, gritó.

_Se fue, _pensó Remus con desmayo. _Como humo en el viento._

—Se fue—, dijo Greyback. —Como humo en el viento.

Las mujeres con las que Matt suspiraba y se veía claramente frustrado cuando Remus miró en su dirección.

—Sin embargo, estoy buscando a tu hermana perdida. Mi hija perdida. La encontraré y la llevaré a casa, mis hijos.

—Gracias, padre—, murmuró Diente-Verde al lado de Remus.

Ella tampoco era la única que lo había dicho; La obsesión de Greyback parecía ser contagiosa.

Remus esperaba por el bien de la chica misteriosa que estuviera muy lejos o muy bien escondida; si la encontraran y la llevaran al campamento, todos sus "hermanos" la adorarían tan de cerca que nunca más volvería a escapar.

—Diente-Verde—, dijo Greyback, al ver a Diente-Verde, Pie-Azul, Oreja-Plateada y Remus.

Todos los demás parecían tomar eso como una señal para comenzar a comer de nuevo.

Remus se acercó antes de que cualquiera de los otros tres tuviera la oportunidad de arrastrarlo hacia adelante.

—Greyback—, dijo Remus, mientras los otros tres inclinaban la cabeza hacia atrás.

Greyback los agarró por el cuello, mucho más suavemente que nunca con Remus o Matt, y luego los soltó.

Se derritieron entre la multitud y desaparecieron por la puerta nuevamente.

—Hijo—, dijo Greyback imperiosamente.

—Bienvenido a casa.

—De nuevo—, dijo Remus, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Qué?

—Da una buena acogida. —Remus le dijo.

—No bienvenido a casa.

—Creí haberte dicho que no toleraría ninguna amenaza...

—Es una indicación de que no quiero estar aquí—, resopló Remus.

—No creo que pueda ser _menos _amenazante...

El puño de Greyback chocó con su mejilla.

No fue del todo inesperado, pero todavía dolía y Greyback había golpeado lo suficiente como para empujar a Remus unos pasos.

Remus hizo una mueca y se frotó la cara, pero Greyback parecía haber querido una reacción más dramática.

De repente, a Remus se le ocurrió que Greyback lo estaba probando tanto como a él.

_Eso podría ser muy peligroso_, pensó, tomando el golpe como un despido.

Cruzó la habitación y se sentó junto a Matt.

Candice y los demás se fueron cuando lo vieron venir, quien sin decir palabra pasó por encima de su taza de agua.

—Gracias, —dijo, presionando el vidrio frío contra su rostro.

—No hay problema—, dijo Matt, mirando a dos de los niños más pequeños: solo tenían cuatro años y eran bastante salvajes.

—Entonces, ¿dónde estabas?

Remus miró sobre su hombro y se inclinó más cerca.

—Dora nos ha estado cubriendo con Malfoy, pero Malfoy se estaba volviendo sospechoso. Ella pensó que sería bueno si él me viera hoy, solo para mostrar que no me había escapado, y eso también le da credibilidad a su historia... Ella envía sus saludos, por cierto.

—¿Theodora? —preguntó.

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso es amable de su parte.

—Ella...

Una mano grande y peluda se cerró alrededor del hombro de Remus y luego su aliento carnoso estaba en su rostro.

Matt también estaba sostenido del hombro.

—Solo una advertencia, hijos—, dijo Greyback.

—Se ven terriblemente sospechosos.

Remus tuvo varias réplicas sarcásticas que se moría de ganas de usar, pero se mordió la lengua y trató de lucir tan digno como era posible con un vaso de agua fría presionada contra su cara adolorida.

Matt, desafortunadamente, tenía otras ideas.

—¿Sospechoso, _padre_? —preguntó.

—Creo que necesitas que te examinen los ojos.

—¿De qué estaban hablando? —Greyback gruñó.

—Un amigo, —espetó Matt.

—¿Otra mascota? —Preguntó Greyback, mirando a Remus.

—No es mi...

—Ella es humana—, dijo Remus cansado, girando el vidrio; el costado comenzaba a calentarse.

—¿Te importaría irte?

—Enfermo de mí, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Greyback, apretando dolorosamente el hombro de Remus.

Remus asumió, por las muecas de Matt, que le había hecho lo mismo a Matt.

—Sí—, dijo Matt.

Greyback gruñó y Matt hizo una mueca de nuevo.

—Eso y es terriblemente difícil parecer sospechoso contigo sobre nosotros, —agregó Remus, canalizando a Sirius.

Afortunadamente, Greyback pareció darse cuenta de que se estaba burlando de él, y de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar una batalla de ingenio con ninguno de ellos, y se fue con un apretón de hombros más como advertencia.

Remus _sabía _que lo pagarían más tarde, pero no podía preocuparse.

—Quedan dos meses—, murmuró Matt, cepillando con la mano el lugar donde Greyback había tocado su jersey.

Remus gimió y se recostó en su asiento, el vidrio aún presionado contra su mejilla.

* * *

Palabras con *:

Sikcle's: lo deje así pues en español suena o se pronuncia igual que en ingles al decirlo en plural.

Plántulas: Pequeños retoños de planta en macetas.

Un poco de transición por lo que podemos ver, en fin, a ver que teorías me traen; nos leemos en la Conti a ver que viene. Por cierto, miles de gracias a quienes ponen en seguir y favoritos esta historia gracias mil… 😍🙏 😊🙆 ️


	36. Feliz Caos

**Agradecimientos:** Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7** por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto varias tiene secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor (a):** MarauderLover7

**Traductor (a):** lavida134

**Título:** Inocente - Inocente

**Resumen:** El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado:** Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Enlace:** www (punto) fanfiction (punto) com (slash o barra) s (slash o barra) 9469064 (slash o barra) 1 (slash o barra) Innocent (con los símbolos en vez de las palabras entre paréntesis)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrutar y deleite de todos los lectores de habla hispana.

* * *

Capítulo XXXVI - Feliz Caos

* * *

—¡Nymphadora! ¡Keith estaba a punto de ir a recogerte! —Exclamó Roberta.

—Es demasiado lento —bromeó.

Ella dudó y luego abrazó a la madre de su novio.

—Feliz Navidad, Roberta.

—Feliz Navidad, cariño—, dijo Roberta.

—Te ves encantadora, por cierto—, sonrió Tonks; llevaba el jersey rojo de Remus, la piel verde pálida, ojos verdes brillantes y cabello plateado y esponjoso que se parecía mucho al oropel.

—Aquí, dame esos—, dijo, señalando la bolsa de regalos en los brazos de Tonks.

Tonks le ofreció la bolsa y, con un movimiento de la varita de Roberta, desapareció, acercándose a la sala de estar, donde Tonks y Keith colocaron el árbol unas semanas atrás.

—Gracias.

—De nada, querida. ¡Solo déjame- Keith! ¡Nymphadora está aquí!

La sonrisa de Tonks se desapareció un poco; ella _odiaba_ ese nombre.

Dos pares de pasos se apresuraron por el pasillo.

Alfred fue el primero en emerger, seguido de cerca por Keith.

—Keith, ¿ha presentado…

-¡Guau! ¡Piel perversa!

Roberta parecía preocupada, pero Alfred se apresuró a calmarla.

—No te preocupes, Rob—, dijo Alfred, abrazando a Tonks, golpeando a Keith, quien se había movido para hacer lo mismo.

Keith pareció ligeramente molesto y la envolvió en un abrazo tan pronto como Alfred la soltó.

—Nymphadora y yo hemos sido amigos durante _años_ . De hecho, creo que fui yo quien le presentó a Keith en el primer año.

Keith puso los ojos en blanco y besó la mejilla de Tonks.

—Alerta —murmuró Tonks.

—Hola—, dijo, sonriendo.

Dio un paso atrás, pero mantuvo un brazo alrededor de ella.

—¿No son ustedes dos lindos? -, Comentó Alfred, haciendo que Tonks se sonrojara y Keith brillara.

—Sé amable, Alf -, advirtió Roberta y luego le sonrió a Tonks.

—Hijo preciosos.

Alfred le sacó la lengua y ella le golpeó el hombro.

—El almuerzo está a unos diez minutos, así que ustedes tres se mantendrán ocupados hasta entonces.

—Lo haremos. Gracias mamá—, dijo Keith.

Roberta desapareció en la cocina, donde Tonks podía escuchar a otros hablando.

—¿Debo ir y saludar? —Preguntó ella.

—Solo somos Lou, Bec y mi madre—, dijo Alfred, agitando una mano.

—Puedes verlos en el almuerzo—. Se giró hacia Keith.

—¿Te gustaría terminar el juego?

Keith echó una mirada no tan sutil a Tonks y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Que juego? —Preguntó ella.

—Estábamos jugando ajedrez—, dijo Keith.

\- _Estaba_ jugando ajedrez—, corrigió Alfred.

—Estabas tratando de sabotearte a ti mismo para poder ir a buscar a Nymphadora…

—Puedes terminar si quieres—, dijo, sonriendo a los dos.

-No me importa.

—Te aburrirás -, dijo Keith.

—Estaré observando—, le dijo ella.

Keith hizo una mueca como si no pudiera entender cómo alguien podría encontrar diversión en jugar eso, y Tonks supuso que él no podía; él era del tipo que necesita estar haciendo algo físicamente o se aburriría.

—Y tal vez yo ayude—, agregó.

—Si te estabas saboteando, necesitarás mi ayuda para ganar.

—¡No fue un sabotaje! Solo he perdido dos piezas—, protestó Keith, pero su lado competitivo había pateado y les abrió el camino hacia la sala de estar donde estaba la ornamentada mesa de ajedrez de los Williams.

Cinco minutos después, Keith había perdido el interés y se quejaba de aburrimiento en un sillón cercano.

Tonks se había hecho cargo y se estaba defendiendo de Alfred, y también lo estaba alcanzando; ella solo lo había visto una vez, brevemente, desde que terminó la escuela.

Se quejó de su supervisor en el Departamento de Gestión y Control de Niños Mágicos.

—Pequeña horrible mujer sapo—, dijo, dirigiendo a su caballero a una plaza que actualmente estaba ocupada por su Alfil.

No creo que _le gusten los_ niños, pero aparentemente ha trabajado allí durante diecisiete años ... Tiene la voz más molesta ...

-¡No! ¡No idiota! —Gritó la Torre de Tonks.

—¡¿No puedes ver su peón ?!

—Oh, claro. Lo siento ... er ... ¿puedes ir a F4 en su lugar?

—No lo sé—, preguntó su torre con sarcasmo.

—¿Puedo?

—Y—, continuó Alfred, tomando el castillo que acababa de mudar, —ella usa tanto rosa que incluso a _ella le_ resultaría difícil verla.

Esa descripción hizo que Tonks recordara algo de hace aproximadamente un mes.

—Creo que la conozco—, dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Estaba en el ascensor y me dijo que mi cabello era feo.

—Suena como ella—, dijo Alfred sombríamente.

—Maldita Umbridge.

Keith salió inmediatamente en defensa de Tonks; él alternaba entre insultar a la mujer Umbridge y decirle a Tonks que su cabello era hermoso.

—Gracias—, dijo ella, sonriéndole, mientras su caballero arrastraba a la reina de Alfred fuera del tablero.

Justo cuando Alfred se las arreglaba para llegar a un punto muerto en el último minuto, parecía que Tonks estaba a punto de ganar hasta entonces, Roberta los llamó a todos a almorzar.

Alfred aplaudió y corrió por el pasillo y Tonks hizo lo mismo, pero Keith lo detuvo.

—Lo siento—, dijo. Tonks ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

-Alfredo. No quería que viniera, pero…

—No seas tonto—, dijo. —Ustedes dos siempre hacen la Navidad juntos.

Ella sonrió.

—Esta Bien. En realidad, es maravilloso verlo.

—Es solo ... Es nuestra primera Navidad como pareja...

—Lo es—, ella estuvo de acuerdo, besando su mejilla.

—Pero eso no significa que no podamos compartir nuestro tiempo con otras personas.

Ya había visto a Tom y Charlie esta mañana, y después del almuerzo se suponía que debía ir al Ministerio para un ejercicio de capacitación que sería seguido por la comida provista por los mentores; ella había visto a Ojo Loco hacer explotar tres pasteles y prender fuego a otro en un intento de mantener la distancia.

La cena estaba destinada a estar con sus parientes muggle y ella también necesitan

encontrar tiempo para dejar el regalo de Remus en su cabaña; ella no quería arriesgarse a publicarlo.

—Supongo que no—, dijo.

—¡Keith! —Roberta volvió a llamar. —¡Trae una Nymphadora a un almorzar!

—¡Ya Voy! —Keith gritó, tomando la mano de Tonks.

Tonks pasó el almuerzo encajado entre Keith y la hermana mayor de Alfred, Rebecca, en un asiento justo enfrente del padre de Keith, Greg. Dado que los stands y Williams se veían casi todos los días, Tonks era el centro de atención y recibía preguntas desde todos los lados de la mesa. Ella les dijo lo que pudo sobre el entrenamiento de Auror, y sobre Ojo loco, y también un poco sobre los otros aprendices.

Todos se rieron cuando ella les contó que Auror Finch le había comprado a Florence un reloj despertador porque había quedado dormida y se había perdido muchas sesiones de entrenamiento matutinas, y nuevamente when les contó que Dale había sido atacada por una flor rosa en la unidad de _Plantas y Venenos_ ; Dale ya no usaba rosa, solo púrpura. Todos se estremecieron cuando ella les habló de Azkaban.

Ella se sintió aliviada cuando Alfred comenzó a hablar sobre su prueba de Aparición, que finalmente había aprobado, y desvió la atención de todos.

Luego desenvolvieron regalos; Tonks sospechaba que los Booths estarían allí y por eso había comprado algo pequeño para cada uno de ellos, y ella también había comprado cosas para Keith y sus padres.

Keith se puso inmediatamente el jersey Tutshill Tornados que le había comprado, y Roberta y Greg le agradecieron la caja de bombones.

El regalo de Alfred a Tonks era un Espiascopio (ella le había dado un libro escrito por un psicólogo muggle) y el regalo de Keith para ella era una estatua de cristal. Representaba un matorral de árboles, un pequeño arroyo encantado de parecer que fluía, y una pequeña y delgada figura que remaba en el agua.

—Es una ninfa—, dijo, señalando la figura que era aproximadamente del tamaño del dedo más grande de Tonks. —Por tu nombre.

—¿Es realmente la mejor idea darme algo _tan_ frágil? —Ella preguntó, riendo.

Él también se rio. Tan conmovida como estaba por el pensamiento que obviamente le había puesto, ¿por qué en nombre de Merlín tenía que ser una _ninfa_ ?

Esos pensamientos, por supuesto, la hicieron sentir excepcionalmente culpable, y con cuidado dejó la estatua para poder abrazarlo.

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó, mientras Louise lo admiraba.

Hizo una pausa, buscando palabras que puedan describir con precisión sus sentimientos hacia ella.

—Es bonito—, dijo finalmente, sonriendo; que _era_ bastante, pero que era probablemente la única cosa buena que podía decir al respecto.

Era muy frágil, no había estado bromeando cuando le preguntó si era una buena idea comprarlo para ella, y era una _ninfa. _Para Nymphadora, su estúpido nombre.

Keith sonrió y Tonks volvió a colocar la estatua en su caja, para "mantenerla a salvo".

Afortunadamente, Alfred eligió ese momento para ofrecerle a Keith su regalo y Tonks pudo salirse con la suya.

Debo asegurarme de que mamá _nunca_ vea esto.

* * *

Charlie y Bill siempre habían sido cercanos. Probablemente vino con ser significativamente mayor que cualquiera de los otros.

Percy tenía sus libros, aunque Bill intentó incluirlo lo más posible, los gemelos se tenían el uno al otro y Ron y Ginny eran los más jóvenes y tendían a unirse, aunque siempre parecían tener tiempo para sus hermanos mayores; Ron tendía a acompañarlo when se le permitía, pero pensar en sí mismo como una carga, mientras que Ginny tenía un talento para hacer que los demás la acompañaran.

Sin embargo, Charlie se había acercado significativamente a los dos desde que dejó la escuela; fue el tiempo más largo que había pasado con ellos a la vez, desde que comenzó la escuela, porque en aquel entonces eran demasiado jóvenes para pasar tiempo real con ellos.

Hace unos veranos, le había enseñado a Ron a volar correctamente y le había enseñado a Ginny a dibujar.

Ella también había querido aprender a volar, pero enseñarle a Ron había sido lo suficientemente desafiante, por lo que Charlie se negó.

Ella no había hablado con él durante días y luego, sin ninguna razón que él hubiera podido identificar, de repente lo había perdonado.

Había dado largos paseos, que Charlie sospechaba en secreto que estaba usando para esconderse en algún lugar y planear su venganza; Cada vez que le preguntaban sobre eso, tenía esa expresión de suficiencia y se negaba a respond.

Aunque todavía daba largas caminatas, no había preguntado sobre lecciones de vuelo durante años, a pesar de que probablemente ya tenía la edad suficiente. Charlie asumió que había perdido interés y por eso siguió enseñándole a dibujar.

Charlie había pasado casi seis meses con ellos ahora y había disfrutado mucho de conocerlos mejor.

A Ron le juego dado un juego de ajedrez para su cumpleaños y Charlie y Bill le ofrece enseñado el.

Charlie había pasado mucho tiempo jugando al ajedrez con él, y se avergonzaba de admitir que un niño de diez años ahora lo vencía más veces que Charlie a Ron.

Como Charlie vivía en su casa nuevamente, él, Ron y Ginny también pasaron mucho tiempo juntos ayudando a mamá en la casa.

Ginny ayudó con la cocina, lo cual Ron se negó a hacer, pero también ayudó con las gallinas, que era uno de los trabajos de Charlie.

Obviamente, Ron había tenido mucha práctica en el tiempo fuera, porque demostró ser capaz cada pocas semanas cuando él y Charlie fueron enviados a hacer eso.

A Ginny no se le permitía acercarse a los gnomos, porque mamá estaba preocupada de que pudiera aprender las malas palabras que los gemelos les he enseñado.

Charlie estaba bastante seguro de que las conocía a todos de todos modos, pero él no iba a ser quien le dijera eso a su madre.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su cercanía en desarrollo, Charlie y Bill eran aún más cercanos en cuanto a la edad y se estado haciendo confidencias el uno al otro durante años.

Por esa razón, era su habitación, ya que Bill se quedaría en casa de nuevo en Navidad, a donde Charlie fue en el momento en que llegó la lechuza; él y Bill ha compartido la habitación de Charlie desde que Bill había iniciado Hogwarts, porque la habitación de Bill había ido a Ginny.

-¿Si? —Preguntó Bill mientras Charlie entraba.

Bill estaba de espaldas a la puerta y se inclinaba por la ventana; Charlie pudo ver a Errol desaparecer en la distancia.

—Mira—, dijo Charlie, abanicándose con su carta. No fue el mejor entusiasta; Lo había leído tantas veces que el pergamino comenzaba a suavizarse.

—¿Qué es?

—Una carta—, dijo Charlie, moviendo las cejas.

—¿Por ...? —Bill preguntó con impaciencia.

—Mí, estúpido—, le dijo Charlie.

Bill puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es mi aceptación de Rumania—, agregó. —Me voy en tres días.

En lugar de parecer feliz por él, o gritarle o abrazarlo, Bill parecía sorprendido y luego enojado.

—¿Rumania? —Preguntó. —Pero no puedes…

—Esto dice que puedo—, dijo Charlie, agitando el pergamino nuevamente.

—Pero ...

—¿Qué sucede contigo? —Charlie preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. —Pensé que estarías emocionado por mí. Rumania es lo que siempre he querido…

—Obtuve un ascenso en el banco—, dijo Bill, señalando a la ventana.

—Estoy tomando una puestó en Egipto y _me voy_ en dos días. Esa fue mi aceptación con Errol.

—Felicidades—, dijo Charlie. —Apuesto a que mamá estará contenta.

—Bueno—, dijo Bill. —Veras, no exactamente ...

—Oh no—, gruñó Charlie, repentinamente lleno de temor.

Ambos salían de casa con un día de diferencia, y ninguno de los dos se lo había dicho a mamá todavía; había planeado hacerlo en la cena when toda la familia estaba junta y, lo que es más importante, papá estaba allí para calmar a mamá.

—Oh, sí—, dijo Bill. —Les diré en la cena. No creo que pueda posponerlo por mucho…

—¡ _YO_ les diré en la cena! —Dijo Charlie.

—He estado planeando esto para el momento justo y ahora tengo mi confirmación, puedo probar que estoy dentro.

—Pensé que no tenías el puesto—, gimió Bill, dejándose caer en su cama.

—Pensé que aún estarías cerca para ayudar a mamá cuando me fuera…

—_Yo_ pensé que empezarías a llegar a casa más—, admitió Charlie.

—Tal vez incluso regresar para mantener a mamá feliz…

Bill resopló y Charlie tuvo que admitir que había sido una posibilidad remota; Sabía que a Bill le gustaba demasiado la libertad para volver a vivir con el resto de la familia.

—Mira—, dijo Bill, —me voy un día antes que tú, así que es justo que les diga primero…

—Sabían que estaba solicitando esto—, respondió Charlie.

—Mamá preguntó si había escuchado algo el otro día…

—Entonces no se sorrenderá tanto cuando se lo digas. De hecho—, dijo Bill, —será mejor si me dejas ir primero porque estará tan sorprendida por mis noticias que la tuya la calmará…

—O estará tan angustiada que te está perdiendo que no me dejará ir.

Bill hizo una mueca.

—Mira ...

—… Debería decirle primero, —insistió Bill.

—Apártate, —dijo Charlie. —En realidad recibí mi carta de confirmación.

Hubo silencio entre ellos.

Bill le dirigió una mirada de piedra y Charlie se dio cuenta de que debía haber dicho algo importante ... Tenía su confirmación.

Bill aún no, lo que significaba que Charlie podría responder a todas y cada una de las preguntas de mamá.

Pero, si Bill planeaba decírselo a la familia en la cena, eso significaba que su carta probablemente debería volver pronto.

Charlie decidió que debía ir a Londres y no a Egipto.

Y, ahora que Bill conocía las noticias de Charlie, le contaría a mamá tan pronto como la recibiera. Posiblemente antes.

Ambos se lanzaron hacia la puerta del dormitorio al mismo tiempo. La cabeza de Charlie chocó con el hombro de Bill y el codo de Charlie atrapó el estómago de Bill.

Ambos gruñeron y Charlie retrocedieron tambaleándose, agarrándose la cabeza, mientras Bill se doblaba, jadeando.

Charlie, sin embargo, había recibido peores golpes en Quidditch y se obligó a seguir moviéndose mientras Bill estaba distraído.

—¡Regresa aquí! —Bill resopló, alcanzándolo, pero Charlie fue demasiado rápido.

Se apartó del camino y se lanzó por la puerta. Su carta todavía estaba apretada en su puño. Se arrojó hacia el rellano cuando una cuerda se enredó repentinamente alrededor de sus piernas y cayó.

—¡¿Qué está pasando allí?! Fred, George...

—¡Estamos aquí, mamá! —Uno de los gemelos llamó desde algún lugar abajo.

—¡Oi! —Charlie dijo mientras Bill pasaba apresurado, todavía agarrándose el pecho.

La varita de Charlie estaba en su bolsillo, pero no la sacó; Bill había visto y aprendido algunas cosas razonablemente incapacitantes desde que se unió al equipo para romper maldiciones en Gringotts.

Entonces, en lugar de su varita, Charlie se quitó el Zapato y se lo arrojó a Bill.

Golpeó su hombro y cuando tropezó, Charlie lo agarró por los tobillos.

-¡Mamá! —Llamó Bill. -¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Tengo algo que decirte! ¡ _Bájate_ ! - dijo, tratando de patear las manos de Charlie.

—¡En el lavandero, Bill! —Mamá volvió a gritar.

Charlie se levantó, todavía agarrando las piernas de Bill como si su vida dependiera de ello, y gritó:

-¡Mamá!

—¿Sí, Charlie querido? —Llamó, sonando cansada; ella había estado cocinando toda la mañana para asegurar que la cena de Navidad fuera inolvidable.

Charlie estaba bastante seguro de que lo sería, por varias razones.

—Tengo mi…

-¡No! —Gritó Bill, cubriendo con la mano la boca de Charlie.

Charlie lo lamió y Bill hizo una mueca, pero no lo soltó.

—¿Que querido? —Preguntó mamá.

—No te preocupes, mamá. ¡Estaba hablando conmigo! Pero nunca adivinarás qué es ...

Charlie le mordió la mano.

\- ¡Ay!

—¿Estás bien, Bill querido?

Bill estaba examinando su mano roja y Charlie lo empujó y bajó las escaleras.

Charlie golpeó la planta baja corriendo, solo para chocar con Fred. O George No estaba seguro.

De cualquier manera, ambos se fueron desparramando.

—¡Cuidado! —Fred - Charlie ahora podía ver que llevaba puesto un jersey de punto con una "F" (aunque era posible que hubieran cambiado de nuevo) - dijo.

—¿Estás bien, Freddie? - George preguntó, levantando la vista de la mesa de la cocina; Parecía haber estado tratando de modificar una galleta de Navidad.

Desde el suelo, Charlie hizo una nota mental para no tocarlas en la cena.

—Acabo de ser Chocado por este gran Idiota -, respondió Fred, levantando la mano ofrecida por George.

—¿Tienes prisa, Charlie?

—Sí, lo siento -, dijo Charlie, poniéndose de pie solo; George no le había ofrecido una mano, pero suponía que era porque había atropellado a Fred.

—Tengo que hablar con mamá…

Con un grito de guerra, Bill lo derribó al suelo nuevamente.

Charlie cayó, aplastado por su hermano mayor.

Gimiendo, levantó la vista a tiempo para ver a Fred y George intercambiar sonrisas malvadas e idénticas y unirse al montón con sus propios gritos de guerra.

Charlie soltó todo el aire, pero afortunadamente, los dos gemelos se unieron a Bill.

Charlie comenzó a liberarse una pulgada.

—¡Fred! ¡Jorge! —Mamá gritó desde la lavandería.

Ron, Percy y Ginny se asomaron fuera de la sala de estar, obviamente molestos por el ruido.

—Honestamente—, dijo Percy, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Vamos, Ron, dejémoslo.

Ron los miró, como si estaba tentado a unirse, pero luego miró a Percy y asintió.

Ellos desaparecieron.

-¡Ay! ¡Fred, Bájate _! _-, Se quejó Bill.

Sin embargo, Ginny seguía observando, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Charlie sabía lo que venía antes de que sucediera; Ginny comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, con el pelo cayendo detrás de ella.

—Maldita… —comenzó uno de los gemelos.

—¡Suficiente! —Mamá chilló, saliendo de la lavandería.

Ginny no bajó la velocidad; se apresuró a pasar junto a todos y subió las escaleras, como si hubiera tenido la intención de hacerlo todo el tiempo.

-¡Mamá! —Bill y Charlie dijeron al unísono.

—¡Ni una palabra de ninguno de ustedes! —Dijo mamá, plantando sus manos en sus caderas.

—Ya es bastante malo que Fred y George se comporten como animales, pero que los dos lo animen…

—¡Oye! —Protestó George. —No empezamos…

Mamá levantó una mano y se calló, sabiamente, en opinión de Charlie.

—Y ni siquiera he comenzado con el mal ejemplo que están dando para Ron y Ginny…

—De acuerdo, —dijo Bill, —lo siento. Pero, mamá…

—A quién se supone que deben admirar…

—Bueno, Roninkins es tan bajito que tiene que mirarnos a todos, ya sea que nos portemos bien o no, —Dijo Fred.

Su madre se airó.

—Mamá—, dijo Charlie, tratando de mostrarle la carta, pero George estaba sentado en su mano.

—Muriel y Bilius estarán aquí en una hora y si no estás ayudando, estás en el camino. Ahora váyanse.

Fred y George se pusieron de pie y se fueron escaleras arriba, deteniéndose para tomar la galleta en la que estaba estado trabajando.

—Ustedes también—, les dijo mamá a Bill y Charlie.

—Pero, mamá... —dijo Bill.

—Ni una palabra—, advirtió.

—Ahora, arriba ustedes dos. Y ayúdenme, si hay una discusión entre ustedes dos esta noche…

—Ten... —dijo Charlie, empujándole la carta.

Ella no la tomó.

—Realmente no tengo tiempo para esto, Charlie—, dijo, levantando las manos en el aire.

—Tengo... —comenzó Bill, pero Charlie le dio un codazo.

—¡Suficiente! —Ella dijo de nuevo.

—¡Detengan esta lucha infantil y suban las escaleras! —Se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la lavandería antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir una palabra más.

—Le diré a ella en la cena—, le dijo Charlie a Bill.

—Sí, después de mí—, dijo.

—Es mi gran oportunidad—, dijo Charlie acaloradamente.

—Tú...

—¡_Arriba ahora_! —vino de la lavandería.

Ninguno de los dos necesarios pensarlo dos veces.

* * *

Remus tenía el espacio al aire libre y Sirius no. La razón por la que Sirius quería espacio al aire libre se hizo evidente rápidamente cuando él y Harry salieron de la chimenea; Sirius le había enviado a Hedwig un mensaje diciendo que Remus tenía que volver a casa para Navidad o que Sirius y Harry lo visitarían en el campamento.

Parecía exactamente el tipo de cosas que Sirius haría; a Remus le gustaba pensar que Harry debería tener más sentido, por lo que Remus había hecho arreglos con Greyback para abandonar el campamento durante unas horas; Matt se había escabullido a casa la noche anterior para pasar la Navidad con sus padres.

—Feliz Navidad—, dijo Harry, abrazando a Remus.

Harry estaba de un humor excepcionalmente bueno; el aroma irradiaba de él.

—Feliz Navidad—, dijo Remus, y luego miró el elegante palo de escoba en la mano de Harry; obviamente era la razón de la visita a la cabaña.

—¿Es eso para mí? —Bromeó, mientras Harry lo apoyaba contra el sofá junto a las dos escobas que Sirius había llevado.

—Er—, dijo Harry, mirando a Sirius en busca de ayuda; el pobre Harry era demasiado educado y no lo suficientemente posesivo como para hacer un gran problema, pero obviamente estaba perdido en cuanto a las respuestas.

—Cállate, Lunático—, dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

—Esa es suya. La tuya está aquí.

Agitó una de las otras escobas, la que tenía una pequeña cinta roja atada al final. Antes de que Remus pudiera tartamudear un agradecimiento, o ir a inspeccionar la escoba más de cerca, Sirius lo había abrazado alrededor de una torre de regalos envueltos.

—Hueles a galletas de perro—, dijo Remus, riendo; Era razonablemente obvio lo que Harry le había comprado.

Sirius se rio y le pasó las cuatro cajas.

—¿Hay más aparte de la escoba? —Preguntó, aturdido.

—No son todos para ti—, le dijo Sirius.

—El pequeño es para Matt, íbamos a enviarlo con Hedwig, pero de esta manera es más fácil: el pesado es lo que pediste para Dora, el es solo tuyo hasta febrero, pero el más grande es todo tuyo.

Remus puso las cajas para Matt y Dora sobre la mesa y sacó el papel del paquete delgado.

Era uno de los espejos doble; Remus no sabía si era de Sirius o de Harry, pero suponía que no importaba, porque de cualquier manera sería capaz de hablar con ellos.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres darme esto? - preguntó.

—Es solo tuyo hasta febrero—, le advirtió Sirius.

—Entonces Harry lo necesitará de vuelta.

—Gracias—, dijo Remus, increíblemente conmovido de que Harry hubiera pensado en eso.

De repente, las cinco semanas restantes en el campamento parecían mucho más brillantes.

—No hay problema—, dijo Harry, sonriendo.

Remus lo dejó sobre la mesa y abrió el otro regalo.

Su mano entró en contacto con algo suave y húmedo y retrocedió.

El presente cayó al suelo y Sirius y Harry rugieron de risa; era un filete crudo, en el espíritu de los regalos de él y de Sirius con el tema Animago (una tradición que comenzó en quinto año).

Él se rió y sacó su varita para hacer un _Evanesco_ , pero Sirius se la quitó de la mano.

—Rastro, Lunático.

—Cierto—, dijo Remus, sintiéndose tonto.

Harry, que se había tensado al ver la varita, se relajó.

Remus llevó el filete a la papelera y lo desechó junto con el papel de envolver, así como el plástico que protegía sus otros regalos.

Se lavó las manos en el fregadero y abrió las otras dos cajas limpias que han sido envueltas con el filete.

Uno de ellos contenía una gran cantidad de chocolate, Remus estaba extremadamente satisfecho con eso, y el otro contenía dos libros y _otra_ caja.

Un libro fue el siguiente de una serie de uno de sus autores favoritos y uno fue un libro de cocina muggle.

Harry sonrió cuando lo abrió y Remus le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Es esta una pista de que te gustaría visitar más a menudo? —Preguntó.

—Demonios no, eres un cocinero horrible—, dijo Sirius.

Remus sacó la lengua y Harry se rió de los dos.

Dentro de la tercera caja estaba lo que parecía ser uno de todo, desde Gambol a Jape's.

—¿De Verdad? - preguntó, sosteniendo un pequeño paquete de polvo para picar inodoro.

—Pensamos que te gustaría mantener a Greyback en línea—, dijo Sirius inocentemente.

_Inodoro,_ pensó Remus, entretenido. _Eso es brillante ..._

—Cualquiera pensaría que todavía tengo quince años—, dijo, sonriendo como un loco mientras Harry le mostraba una poción para la caída del cabello; Remus estaba imaginando las posibilidades de la luna llena y no tenía dudas de que esos pensamientos están en los pensamientos de Harry y Sirius cuando los compraron.

—Podría ser interesante—, dijo Sirius, luciendo preocupantemente pensativo.

—¿Qué? - Preguntó Remus; Harry había echado un vistazo a Sirius y sonrió.

—Nada—, dijo Harry, mirando a Remus con grandes ojos.

Sirius parecía engreído.

—Tonterías.

Harry solo sonrió y Remus lo dejó ir; si fuera importante, lo descubriría eventualmente.

Les agradeció a ambos por los regalos e hizo un rápido viaje al cajón de su escritorio para recuperar las cosas que les había dado a cada uno.

—Feliz Navidad—, dijo, mientras Sirius destrozaba el papel de su regalo.

—¿Me conseguiste algo? —Harry preguntó maravillado.

Sirius hizo una pausa para mirar a Harry y luego sonreír a Remus.

—Por supuesto—, dijo Remus, sonriéndole; Era difícil no sonreír cuando Harry olía tan feliz, aunque Remus no estaba seguro de qué hacer con el olor de la sorpresa. ¿No había estado esperando regalos?

Harry sonrió y rasgó el papel, revelando una enorme caja de Bertie Bott: Remus sabía con certeza que se había quedado sin un reloj nuevo.

El reloj actual de Harry estaba bastante maltratado y varios tamaños demasiado grande (sospechaba que podría haber llegado del primo de Harry) y tres marcos de fotos, para que Harry tuviera un lugar donde guardar las fotografías de Lily y James.

Remus no podía darse el lujo de comprarle a Harry una escoba como Sirius, pero a Harry no parecía importarle; Intercambió relojes con entusiasmo y ofreció sus grageas.

Sirius tomó algunos, aunque Remus no.

Sirius se reía de los libros que Remus había escogido: one era una monstruosidad de setecientas páginas dedicadas por completo a la vida y especulación de Sirius sobre su escape de Azkaban.

Ni siquiera acertado con la fecha de nacimiento de Sirius, y mucho menos con cualquier otro hecho, y Remus lo había elegido únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

La otra, titulada _Madre Mágica_ , también era para el entretenimiento de Sirius.

Sirius estaba, como era de esperar, divertido porque Remus le había comprado un libro para mujeres, pero también estaba intrigado; hubo algunos hechizos interesantes allí. Uno, por ejemplo, era un hechizo que hacía que los calcetines sucios persiguieran a su usuario hasta que los lavaran.

Pero, interesado como Sirius estaba en el contenido del libro, tanto Remus como Harry tuvieron que soportar varios minutos de Sirius haciendo impresiones maternas; alternaba entre su horrible y viejo madre murciélago y una impresión de lo que podría haber sido Dorea, Lily o incluso la propia madre de Remus.

Quizás fue una mezcla de todas ellas.

Las cosas se calmaron después de eso y Remus los descubrió sobre lo que había sucedido en el campamento desde la última vez que los vio.

Eso había sido solo dos días atrás, así que es cierto que no fue mucho.

A su vez, Harry y Sirius le informaron sobre las cosas en Grimmauld Place; Harry había cometido un error con su Revelador de formas y había volado la sala de entrenamiento: tenía una gran quemadura en el brazo que parecía excepcionalmente dolorosa y eso fue _después_ de queSirius lo curó. Sirius había terminado de imitar a sus plántulas y quería que Remus los ayudara a elegir la mejor; iban al Valle de Godric después de la cena para plantarlo en la tumba de Lily y James.

Y, aparentemente, Kreacher había estado despierto toda la noche preparando suficiente comida para alimentar a un pequeño ejército en el lugar de la cena de Navidad de esta noche.

—Kreacher nos quiere en casa a las seis—, dijo Sirius, y Harry, para diversión de Remus, inmediatamente miró su nuevo reloj.

—Ahora son las tres y cuarto—, anunció, sonriéndoles.

Sirius se levantó y se frotó las manos.

—Vamos a necesitar al menos una hora para enseñarte cómo volar—, agregó, a Harry, quien Remus pensó que podría explotar de emoción.

—Vamos.

—¿Me conseguiste una Nimbus? —Preguntó Remus, recogiendo su nueva escoba y mirándola por primera vez.

Sirius sonrió.

—Sirius, esto debe haber costado ...

—Mucho—, dijo Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero obtuve un buen trato porque compré los tres al mismo tiempo.

—¿En realidad fuiste a comprarlas? —Remus preguntó débilmente.

Gastar esa cantidad de dinero en un lote seguramente atrajo bastante atención.

Y lo último que Sirius necesita era atención.

—Estaba disfrazado de Ludo Bagman -, dijo Sirius, sonriendo, mientras cruzaba la sala de estar; Harry ya estaba esperando en la puerta.

Remus se rió y admiró la escritura dorada que decía que su palo de escoba era una Nimbus 1700.

—Nadie pensó que fuera extraño en absoluto.

Encontraron un trozo de nieve que era razonablemente largo, por si acaso alguien se estrellaba, y también bastante plano, porque facilitaría un poco el despegue y el aterrizaje.

Sirius le habló a Harry a través del proceso de unión de la escoba: la escoba de Harry se disparó en su mano en el momento en que dijo "arriba", lo que Remus pensó que era un buen augurio para el resto de la tarde, mientras Remus unía su propia escoba.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había volado; su madre no lo había dejado volar de niño y fueron James y Sirius quienes le enseñaron cómo hacerlo durante el primer año.

No había volado desde sus días en la Orden, pero cuando se detuvo en la Nimbus, que era mucho más resistente de lo que recordaba que era su vieja Cleansweep, se sintió bien.

—¿Qué modelo tienes, Harry? —Preguntó Remus, mientras Sirius miraba por encima del agarre de Harry con un ojo crítico.

—Una Galaxy— respondió Sirius.

—Y eso es bueno, chico.

Remus frunció el ceño.

—¿Una Galaxy? Pensé que dejaron de hacer esa hace años, después de que ese jugador murió ...

—No han sido tan populares desde entonces—, dijo Sirius con pesar, mientras Harry palidecía.

—Es culpa del imbécil usar una en un juego de liga. Son buenas escobas, agradables y ligeras, brillantes para maniobras y muy rápidas, pero no son escobas de juego.

Harry aún parecía inseguro.

—Estarás bien, chico—, dijo Sirius.

—Todos tienen que comenzar en alguna parte, y Lunático y yo nos aseguraremos de que nada salga mal.

Remus montó su escoba mientras Sirius ayudaba a Harry y luego ambos se cernían cerca mientras Sirius hacía que Harry se levantara lentamente, solo a unos tres metros del suelo, y flotara.

Harry se veía lo suficientemente cómodo, pero aún un poco nervioso.

—Lo estás haciendo bien—, dijo Remus alentador.

—Ahora inclínate un poco hacia adelante y avanzarás. Si

quieres parar ...

—Te pones un poco derecho—, terminó Sirius.

—Pero no es demasiado difícil, o harás una voltereta y entraras en pánico.

Flanqueado por Sirius y Remus, Harry logró volar hacia adelante, detenerse y luego girar lentamente.

Ambos hombres se quedaron cerca de sus costados para asegurarse de que él permaneciera en la escoba, aunque parecía estar haciéndolo bien.

Después de otros quince minutos de vuelo lento y de bajo nivel, Sirius consideró que Harry era capaz de volar sin ellos clavados a sus costados; Remus y Sirius se disparó hasta que estuvo por lo menos a treinta pies y Harry, sorprendentemente, lo siguió.

Sirius hizo un bucle lento hacia atrás y luego se detuvo junto a Remus.

—Bludger—, dijo, empujando el hombro de Remus, y luego se fue; era un juego que podía haber jugado durante años, especialmente cuando tenían números impares, o solo dos de ellos estar allí.

El objetivo era atrapar a la otra persona y tocarla, lo que la convertía en la Bludger.

La mayoría de la gente dejó de jugar antes de llegar a Hogwarts, pero James y Sirius han jugado durante todos sus años en Hogwarts.

James incluso había incorporado el juego en los entrenamientos de Quidditch, y algunas veces había añadido reglas; el vuelo con una sola mano, la posición sentada lateralmente y los límites de tiempo eran formas de mantenerlo interesante.

Así fue como Remus había aprendido a volar.

—Ayúdame a atraparlo—, le dijo a Harry, que estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre su Galaxy, perplejo.

Remus no esperó una respuesta antes de acercarse a Sirius; Harry lo seguiría a su propio ritmo.

El propio ritmo de Harry resultó ser alarmantemente rápido; voló hacía Remus como una bala y se dirigió directamente a Sirius.

Remus instó a su escoba a ir más rápido, por si acaso; Harry probablemente se sintió demasiado confiado, dado lo bien que lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Sirius miró hacia atrás y sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente antes de deslizarse en un gran arco para evitar a Harry.

Remus voló hacia Sirius, que ahora venía por él, solo para que Harry apareciera de la nada y tocara el hombro de Sirius.

Sirius le devolvió el golpe de inmediato, y luego Harry pareció entender; Harry lo golpeó una vez más y salió disparado a una velocidad vertiginosa, riendo locamente.

Sirius y Remus intercambiaron una mirada y Remus se fue detrás de Harry, lejos de Sirius, quien tuvo la amabilidad de darle unos segundos para adelantarse.

Harry, sin embargo, no parecía necesitar ninguna ayuda.

Sirius tenía razón cuando dijo que la Galaxy era rápida y brillante para las maniobras; Harry logró esquivar cada uno de los toques a medias de Sirius hasta que ya no eran a medias.

Remus supo en el instante en que Sirius comenzó a jugar correctamente, pero Harry no parecía haber dado cuenta; giró su escoba fuera del alcance de Sirius y luego sacó el sacacorchos.

Sirius voló detrás de él y Remus, dándose cuenta de que estaba bien superado, regresó al suelo para tener una mejor vista.

Lo que siguió fue probablemente la exhibición aerodinámica más impresionante que Remus había visto; Sirius había sido un buen jugador, tal vez incluso lo suficientemente bueno como para jugar en la liga si no fuera por los Aurores y la Orden, y parecía haber conservado la mayoría de sus habilidades, a pesar de Azkaban.

Harry era natural, obviamente algo que había heredado de James, y Remus pensó que parecía tan lento para empezar, porque Remus y Sirius lo estaba asfixiado.

Sin ellos clavados a sus costados, Harry tenía espacio ilimitado y nada que lo detuviera.

Sirius obviamente tenía la mejor escoba y años de experiencia a los que recurrir, pero al final, no fue suficiente; En un intento de tirar a Sirius, Harry se lanzó hacia abajo a un ritmo peligrosamente rápido y Sirius, being Sirius, lo siguió.

Remus sacó su varita, listo para lanzar un hechizo amortiguador, pero recordó a tiempo que no podía, sin activar el rastro.

Observó impotente cómo Harry caía en picado, incluso Sirius había salido de su modo competitivo y todavía lo seguía, pero era mucho más lento y parecía preocupado, y luego, justo cuando Remus hizo una mueca, Harry se levantó bruscamente a solo centímetros del suelo.

Era una cosa cercana; el frente de su escoba enganchó algunas briznas de, y Harry se tambaleó, pero logró mantenerse en pie y erguido.

Lo siguiente que Remus supo fue que se había acercado en espiral y Remus se relajó, aunque su corazón todavía parecía estar en su garganta.

Sirius no iba lo suficientemente rápido como para salir de la inmersión correctamente, por lo que se detuvo e hizo una práctica rodada, aterrizando en la nieve junto a Remus.

—Increíble—, dijo Remus, mirando a Harry.

—James no podría haberlo logrado.

—James podría haber tenido la escoba correcta—, dijo Sirius, pero parecía impresionado.

—Debería haber sabido que sería natural cuando su agarre fue inmediato.

—Deberías, —estuvo de acuerdo Remus.

—¿Canuto? —En un borrón que hizo que Remus se tensara de nuevo, Harry estaba abajo y flotando a la altura de su cabeza, luciendo preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ven aquí—, dijo Sirius, llamando a Harry con la mano.

Harry obedeció al instante, obviamente preocupado.

—Más Cerca. —Harry se adelantó un poco.

Sirius extendió un brazo y Remus supo lo que vendría antes de que lo hiciera.

Aparentemente, también lo hizo Harry; En el momento en que Sirius tocó su brazo con un petulante —Bludger—, Harry lo tocó de vuelta y se lanzó al cielo.

Sirius maldijo y se dejó caer sobre la nieve, riendo.

Ambos vieron como Harry volaba en lo alto y luego Remus se volvió hacia Sirius.

—¿Crees que jugará cuando llegue a la escuela?

—Si vuela así, no creo que tenga otra opción—, dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

—La vieja Minnie lo atará a una escoba ella misma.

—¿De verdad piensas eso? —Preguntó Remus, sobrio.

—Bueno, sí—, dijo Sirius. —Sabes cómo es ella...

—No es eso. ¿Qué pasa si Harry no está en Gryffindor?

—Entonces ella probablemente lo detendrá durante las pruebas—, dijo Sirius, pero parecía pensativo.

—¿Por qué? ¿No crees que lo será?

—No lo sé—, dijo Remus, mirando como Harry giraba a medio giro y se alejaba en la dirección opuesta.

—Creo que lo será, pero seguramente lo has pensado...

—Claro que sí—, dijo Sirius, dibujando patrones en la nieve.

Había empezado a parecerse vagamente al escudo de armas de Hogwarts cuando Sirius volvió a hablar.

—Quiero que esté en Gryffindor... pero si no está...

—¿Estarías decepcionado? —Preguntó Remus.

—Un poco—, dijo Sirius.

—No con él, solo por el hecho de que no podrá ver la sala común, ni tendrá a Minnie como Jefa de Casa...

—Lo mismo—, admitió Remus.

—No con él, pero solo...

—Con la situación, —terminó Sirius.

—Si. Pero el Sombrero Seleccionador sabe lo que está haciendo; me puso en Gryffindor, ¿no?

Remus asintió, aunque la pregunta había sido retórica.

—Lo pondrá donde pertenece, y si ese es Slytherin, bueno, bien por él. Él sigue siendo mi ahijado y todavía lo querré y cuidaré de él si él...

—…Tendra a Snape como Jefe de Casa—, terminó Remus.

—Urgh, me había olvidado de eso—, dijo Sirius.

—Pero sí, incluso entonces.

Remus miró a Sirius por el rabillo del ojo; Sirius estaba mirando a Harry volar con una sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro.

Era la mirada que James había usado cuando descubrió que Lily estaba embarazada.

Remus se dio la vuelta antes de que Sirius lo viera sonriendo.

Pensó que Sirius, obviamente lo había olido.

—¿Que? —Preguntó.

—Nada—, dijo Remus.

—¿Que? —Sirius insistió, sacudiéndole la nieve.

—¡Canuto, idiota! —Remus se rió, limpiándose la nieve de la cara.

—Nada.

—Cállate, Lunático, no fue nada.

—Fue así—, dijo Remus, arrojando un montón de nieve a Sirius.

él puso a un lado la cabeza y Sirius gritó cuando hizo contacto con su oído.

—... ¿oyes gente?

Sirius, que había reunido un enorme montón de nieve que probablemente estaba destinado a la cara de Remus, se congeló, y también Remus.

—Pensé que sí—, dijo una voz familiar. —Sin embargo, no se supone que esté aquí.

—¿Dónde más estaría él? —Preguntó la voz de un hombre.

—Pensé que estaba lejos en este momento, —dijo Dora.

-¡Harry! —Remus siseó, agradecido de que Harry estaba volando bajo en ese momento y pudiera escucharlo.

—¡Al Bosque! ¡Ahora!

Harry no lo cuestionó; despegó a su ritmo más rápido hasta el momento.

Junto a Remus, Sirius estaba inquieto; En el momento en que Harry llegó a la línea de árboles, Sirius encogió su escoba y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

—¿Remus?

Remus no le dijo nada, pero escuchó un golpe cerca de la puerta.

Estaba agradecido de que hubieran elegido un lugar para volar que no se veía fácilmente desde ninguna de las ventanas.

La puerta se abrió un momento después y Remus buscó a Sirius a su alrededor, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue un familiar y peludo perro negro que avanzaba lentamente hacia el bosque.

* * *

—¡Remus! —Dora exclamó, y luego se detuvo.

El hombre con el que estaba también se detuvo.

—¿Que fue eso?

—Un Perro callejero—, dijo Remus, tratando subrepticiamente de limpiar la huella de Sirius en la nieve con su zapato.

—Tal vez incluso un lobo. cosas salen del bosque todo el tiempo.

—No—, dijo Dora, —quiero decir _eso_ —. Estaba señalando a su Nimbus y parecía impresionada.

—Oh—, dijo. —Fue un regalo de Navidad.

—Tienes un buen amigo en alguna parte—, comentó.

—Un muy buen amigo—, estuvo de acuerdo.

—Una Nimbus 1700—, comentó su amiga.

—No es tan bueno como el Cleansweep 5, pero es decente.

Dora le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

—No tanto como... —murmuró Dora.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? ¡Se supone que esta es la mejor escoba que existe! —Su amiga se veía malhumorada y parecía un poco molesta; su cabello era naranja rojizo y chocaba con el suéter rojo que le había regalado.

Le divirtió verla usarlo, pero parecía festivo contra su piel verde.

Keith abrió la boca, posiblemente para discutir más, pero Dora habló sobre él.

—¿Cómo vuela? —Preguntó ella.

—Brillantemente—, dijo Remus.

—Pueden intentarlo. Cualquiera de ustedes—, agregó.

—¿De Verdad? —A pesar de lo que acababa de decir, Keith parecía bastante emocionado por la perspectiva.

—Adelante—, dijo Remus.

Keith dejó la escoba y dijo:

—Arriba—. Le disparó directamente a la mano y la montó.

Le sonrió a Dora y disparó al cielo.

Era un buen volador, pero Remus pensó que habría estado más impresionado si no hubiera visto a un niño de nueve años que posiblemente era un _mejor_ volador.

Dora sacó su varita y arrojó un hechizo Impervius en la parte posterior de sus jeans. Remus no había podido hacerse uno solo con Harry, así que probablemente estaría bastante húmedo cuando se levantara.

—¿Juega? —Preguntó Remus.

Dora asintió mientras se sentaba y decía:

—Localmente en este momento, pero él está probando para los Tornados en julio.

—¿Hay algo mal? —Preguntó Remus.

Dora lo miró y le hizo una mueca.

—¿Es tan obvio?

—Hueles... apagada.

—Oh—, dijo ella.

Cuando pensó que Remus no estaba mirando, se olisqueó el brazo.

Cuando él se rió entre dientes, su cabello se volvió de un rosa vivo y también su rostro.

—Solo estaba viendo si podía, ¡deja de reírte!

Podría haber detenido si ella no se hubiera reído también.

—Entonces, ¿está todo bien? —Preguntó, cuando ambos se calmado.

—El entrenamiento fue un desastre—, suspiró.

—Keith insistió en venir conmigo, aunque le _dije_ que no podría mirar. Ojo loco estaba furioso porque incluso lo había traído, y lo hizo esperar en el atrio hasta que hubiéramos terminado la lección.

—Y luego estaba la fiesta -, dijo con tristeza. —Realmente no conocía a nadie y el imbécil se sintió amenazado por Melvin y Ben... —Dijo esto con igual cantidad de exasperación y afecto.

—Parecía pensar _que me_ sentiría amenazada si hablaba con Florence y luego con McKinnon.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy un poco agradecida de que ella estaba allí.

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

—Keith comenzó a hacer un comentario despectivo sobre Ojo Loco y ella se lanzó hacia el... Fue despiadada, en realidad al respecto, pero lo hizo entender muy rápido.

Remus había pasado suficiente tiempo alrededor de Sirius, que a menudo había estado recibiendo críticas por parte de Marlene, para sentir una punzada de simpatía por Keith.

Sin embargo, también sabía que, si bien ella era brusca, Marlene rara vez se justificaba en lo que decía.

Como tal, Remus podría hacer mucho más que una mueca.

—Entonces, ¿cómo ha sido tu Navidad? —Dora preguntó con una voz forzosamente alegre.

—Bien, en realidad—, dijo Remus, un poco disculpándose.

Dora se rio.

—Tengo algo para ti—, agregó, balanceando su mochila sobre su hombro.

Lo desabrochó y le entregó un paquete envuelto en papel arcoíris.

Era tan Dora que Remus no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Gracias—, dijo, arrancando el papel.

Se cayeron varios bultos sin forma.

Los Tres resultaron ser calcetines, que Remus necesitan con urgencia; Dora, por supuesto, era perfectamente consciente de eso porque tenía acceso a su ropa en ese momento.

Otro era una simple camiseta gris.

—Te queda bien—, dijo ella, sonriéndole.

Remus se rió y desplegó lo último.

Se cayeron cuatro libros, pero por el momento los ignoró.

Era un jersey azul marino y era tan ridículamente suave que Remus tuvo que resistir el impulso de ponérselo allí y luego.

—Eso es para compensar el que robé—, le dijo.

—Fue un regalo—, dijo, señalando al sueter en cuestión.

—Fue un soborno—, le dijo ella.

—¿Recuerdas? Pero todavía me sentía mal. Aquí toma.

Ella recogió los cuatro libros que él había dejado caer.

Remus se rio.

_Los Tres Cerditos, Caperucita Roja_ , _El lobo y los siete niños_ y el popular cuento de hadas mágico _El lobo y el becerro_ eran los libros que había comprado.

_A Ella realmente no le importa_ , se dio cuenta, sonriendo.

—Gracias—, dijo de nuevo, refiriéndose tanto a los regalos como a la forma en que ella manejaba el conocimiento de su condición.

—No hay problema—, dijo, pareciendo entender.

—_Accio_, —dijo, moviendo su varita hacia su cabaña.

Y luego, como no quería un agujero del tamaño de un libro en su casa, agregó:

—_Aperio. _—La puerta principal se abrió a tiempo y el regalo que había hecho que Sirius recogiera en su nombre se acercó a su mano, por poco echando de menos a Keith, que había elegido ese momento para volar bajo.

Remus se lo pasó a Dora sin más preámbulos y ella lo rompió con entusiasmo para rivalizar con Sirius.

Su entusiasmo no disminuyó cuando vio lo que era; un pesado libro encuadernado en cuero.

—_Camaleón humano_, —dijo, trazando el título en relieve.

Sus ojos eran enormes y su cabello era el amarillo más brillante que Remus había visto alguna vez.

—Remus—, susurró, pasando a la página de contenido, —¿dónde, en nombre de Merlín, encontraste esto?

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que un amigo mío lo compró a un alma en pena? —Eso le hizo reír; él no creía que ella le creyera.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—¿Entenderlo?

ella se atragantó.

—¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Remus, solo se hicieron diez copias! ¡He leído libros _sobre__ este_ libro!

—Pensé que podría ser útil—, dijo, sonriendo.

—Matt intervino.

Y también Sirius y Harry, porque realmente era un libro raro y muy caro.

—… porque has hecho tanto por nosotros...

Sirius solo quería comprarle algo, ya que su tiempo en Azkaban le había quitado la capacidad de hacerlo durante varios años.

—… Todo este asunto de Malfoy, se volvió loco...

—Puedo aprender mucho de esto—, dijo, abrazando el libro contra su pecho.

—No han podido encontrarme un maestro para la Habilidad Especial en el Programa, pero con esto... notas de otros Metamorfomagos... ¡Puedo enseñarme a mí misma! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, gracias, _gracias_! —Ella sonrió y cuidadosamente echó un hechizo sobre el libro; obviamente ella no quería que la nieve la dañara.

Una vez que se hizo para su satisfacción, Remus se encontró en disfrute de un abrazo de una dora delirantemente feliz.

—Me siento mal por solo conseguirte ropa y libros ahora—, dijo ella con fuerza, a un lado de su brazo.

—No, me gusta lo que me compraste—, le aseguró.

—Ellos... ¿Estás llorando? —preguntó incrédulo, tratando de mirarla a la cara; todo lo que podía ver era su cabello soleado.

—No—, dijo, olisqueando mientras se alejaba.

Se limpió las mejillas con la manga y luego agregó:

—Bueno, tal vez un poco.

* * *

Charlie abrió la ventana de la cocina y tragó algunas bocanadas de aire fresco; Fred y George no habían podido conseguir lo que habían intentado con las galletas de Navidad para trabajar, y habían colocado una bomba de estiércol debajo de la silla de la tía abuela Muriel para compensarlo.

Toda la cocina apestaba a...

—¡Debería haberlo sabido! ¡Me gusta una broma tanto como a cualquier persona, pero esta vez la han llevado demasiado lejos! Es un comportamiento absolutamente vergonzoso. ¡Deja_ de reírte, Bilius!_

El tío Bilius intentó sofocar una carcajada; lo hizo metiéndose el puño en la boca.

Todos en la mesa, excepto Muriel-que se había ido en un ataque de ira-, mamá y Percy, se rieron.

Papá pareció percibir el peligro y se puso de pie, apresuradamente:

—¿Te he mostrado mi colección de enchufes, Bilius?

El Tío Bilius se puso de pie de un salto y siguió a papá.

Charlie intentó seguirlo, pero los ojos de su madre se posaron en él y no pudo hacerlo.

Se sentó, en su lugar, mientras que su madre continuó gritando a Fred y George:

—…Inapropiada tengo _vergϋ… _

—No lo sé, mamá... dijo Fred pensativo.

—Creo que fue bastante apropiado... George intervino, asintiendo con la cabeza a Fred.

—El viejo murciélago tenía que venir—, dijo Fred, completamente impenitente.

—Ella tiene suerte de que fuera solo uno. Tenemos otros tres arriba...

Charlie sintió que el color desaparecía de su rostro; a su lado, Bill había tomado un color extraño y grisáceo.

Ambos se pararon simultáneamente.

Charlie agarró a Ron mientras Bill tiraba a Ginny sobre su hombro y Percy ya estaba al pie de las escaleras.

Llegaron a la habitación de Ginny, algo de lo que se quejó mientras colgaba sobre Bill, cuando su madre explotó.

Percy cerró la puerta de golpe y cayó contra ella, sus lentes ligeramente torcidos. Charlie bajó a Ron y Bill arrojó a Ginny chillando sobre su cama.

Charlie encontró un parche cómodo en el piso, donde Ginny lo saltó de inmediato (le hizo cosquillas hasta que ella se fue) y se unió a Ron, que había encontrado una baraja de cartas de Snap explosivo.

Bill y Percy, que habían estado hablando en voz baja junto a la puerta, se unieron a ellos y jugaron varias rondas antes de que mamá, que se había calmado considerablemente, fue a buscarlos para tomar un flan.

Fred y George no se veían por ningún lado y papá regresó y les susurró a todos, mientras mamá estaba convenientemente en el mostrador y fuera del alcance del oído, que el tío Bilius se había ido a casa y les deseaba a todos una feliz Navidad.

El olor de las bombas de estiércol persistía, pareciendo alimentar la irritación de mamá cada vez que respiraba.

Cortó el budín con demasiada fuerza y el color en sus mejillas se negó a agotarse.

Bill parecía haberse dado cuenta de esto, y mientras papá y Ginny estaban limpiando la mesa, se volvió hacia Charlie y le dijo:

—¿Qué era lo que querías decirle a mamá, Charlie?

Charlie sabía que era un desafío, un desafío y lo sabía: no importaba lo que hiciera ahora, perdería; si no decía nada, Bill sin duda compartiría sus noticias y Charlie sería quien le dijera que estaba perdiendo _dos _hijos.

Sin embargo, contarle a Mamá sobre Rumania cuando estaba en este estado de ánimo podría tener consecuencias potencialmente fatales.

A diferencia de Bill, Charlie no era inteligente, y lo sabía, pero le gustaba pensar que era un poco más valiente que Bill.

Y, como era valiente, no inteligente, Charlie metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su carta para que su madre la leyera.

* * *

Bien, hola -inserte aquí el meme de han pasado 84 años- me tarde y lo se, pero no les voy a venir con tontas excusas.

he aquí mi verdad: me dio hueva, simple y sencillo me dio flojera traducir y editar; pero creo que retomare el ritmo muy pronto dejando eso de lado espero ver sus Reseñas y ver que opinan de esta navidad que, aunque no perfecta, si feliz. en fin, os leemos en la Conti-si siguen aquí- bye ^^


	37. La Pelea

**Agradecimientos: **Agradezco enormemente a **MarauderLover7 **por autorizarme a Traducir esta Historia, que por cierto tiene varias secuelas. Para aquellos que quieran leerla en el link original, se lo dejare abajo, sin más que decir disfrútenlo; Así como yo disfrute el traducirlo.

**Autor(a): **MarauderLover7

**Traductor(a): **lavida134

**Título: **Innocent — Inocente

**Summary: **El señor y la señora Dursley del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive, se alegran de decir que eran perfectamente normales, muchas gracias. No se podía decir lo mismo de su sobrino de ocho años, pero su padrino lo quería de todos modos.

**Estado: **Finalizado (Secuelas: Cuatro Finalizadas y Una En Emisión)

**Link: **www. Fanfiction s /9469064 / 1/ Innocent (sin los espacios)

**ADVERTENCIA: **Como sabrán, en inglés, una palabra puede tener muchos usos; así que se le cambiarán las palabras lo menos posible, pero que aun así tenga sentido a la hora de leerlo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes Son de JK Rowling y La Historia es de MarauderLover7, Yo solo traduzco dicha historia para disfrute y deleite de todos los lectores de habla hispana.

* * *

Capítulo XXXVII — La Pelea

* * *

_Lupin, _

_Exijo su conclusión sobre la confiabilidad de los miembros de mi equipo de búsqueda de Surrey y varias horas de su tiempo para presentar mis propios hallazgos sobre los miembros de su equipo. Mañana estaré en el Caldero Chorreante a las 2 de la tarde. Por favor llegue a tiempo._

_Lucius Malfoy._

Tonks garabateó un rápido "gracias" a Remus, quien probablemente tuvo que irse a casa a buscar a Strix para poder enviárselo, todo el tiempo maldiciendo las excelentes habilidades de rastreo del búho rojizo de Malfoy.

Strix le dio a Canis, que estaba enrollada en la almohada de Tonks, una mirada fría antes de extender su pierna para que ella le adjuntara la carta.

Él ululó una vez y se lanzó por la ventana hacia el cielo.

Cerró la ventana y lo vio desaparecer entre las nubes, al menos hasta que recordó que se suponía que debía estar preparándose para el entrenamiento.

Apresuradamente cambió el jersey y los jeans de Matt, Lucius había estado inspeccionando a "Matt" hoy, con sus propios jeans rotos y una camiseta de Weird Sisters.

Estaba poniéndose los calcetines cuando un golpecito en la ventana la sobresaltó.

Se cayó de la cama y se golpeó el codo en la mesita de noche al caer. maldiciendo a Canis, que había comenzado a ronronear, se levantó para dejar entrar a Helga.

—Hola, chica—, dijo ella.

Helga, la lechuza de Keith, pasó junto a ella para sentarse en el respaldo de la silla de escritorio de Tonks; Tonks había dejado de colgar la ropa allí después de que las afiladas garras de Helga destruyeron su jersey de las arpías.

Tonks usó su reflejo en la ventana para elegir una cara para la noche; cabello azul, ojos rojos y pecas.

La transformación solo le tomó unos segundos: había estado estudiando _Camaleón Humano _en cada momento libre desde Navidad (aunque no había habido muchos, con entrenamientos, Keith, sus tres vidas en la búsqueda y despidiéndose de Tom y Charlie, que se habían ido a Rumania el día anterior...), pero aparentemente fue demasiado tiempo para Helga.

No le gustaba ser ignorada.

Ella saltó arriba y abajo, agitando sus alas y gritando locamente.

Si bien Tonks no era demasiado aficionado a Helga, tampoco quería que la comieran; Canis se había levantado, estirado y merodeado para sentarse en el borde de la cama de Tonks.

Y, aunque era pequeño, Tonks no tenía dudas de que Canis saldría como vencedor.

Ella suspiró y tomó la carta y Helga inmediatamente chilló feliz y se calmó.

Canis se sentó, moviendo la cola, mientras sus ojos se movían entre Tonks y Helga.

_Te extraño tanto. No puedo esperar para mañana. Te amo._

_Keith_

Tonks miró fijamente la desordenada escritura de Keith, sin saber si se sentía más sorprendida, horrorizada o feliz.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama. Canis siseó y salió corriendo de la habitación.

—Maldito Malfoy, —murmuró ella; Gracias a él, ya no podría llegar al juego de Quidditch de Keith.

Habían planeado cenar después, para compensar no haberse visto desde Navidad... pero eso ya no podía pasar.

Ella gimió y agarró un pergamino y una pluma y escribió una larga carta de disculpa; ella llenó unos once centímetros, con una escritura razonablemente pequeña, pero en realidad no logró decir mucho; obviamente no podía darle una razón adecuada, por lo que la mayoría de la carta consistía en disculpas y desearle suerte para el juego de mañana.

Ella la mando con Helga y volvió a suspirar, mirando la carta por un motivo diferente; Keith había dicho que la amaba.

Eso la hizo feliz: ¿a quién no le gustaba que le dijeran que eran amados? - pero también le preocupaba a ella; habían estado saliendo seis meses, sí, pero ella no creía que estuviera lista para decirlo. ¿Él esperaría que lo hiciera? ¿Le molestaría que ella no lo hiciera?

_Oh, Merlín_, pensó, pasándose un brazo por la cara. _¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? _

Ella hizo todo lo posible para empujar esos pensamientos a la parte posterior de su cabeza; estaba demasiado cansada para pensarlo ahora mismo, demasiado cansada para pensar mucho en realidad, y se obligó a levantarse.

Fue muy tentador tirar de sus mantas y dormir.

Echaba de menos dormir.

_Pero si duermo ahora, Ojo Loco aparecerá para arrastrarme allí. _

Se puso la mochila, que tenía un par de ropas de Remus para mañana, y también un atuendo para ella como Tock.

_Es más fácil si solo voy._

Con suerte dormiría esta noche... suponiendo que Ojo loco la dejara; ella se estaba quedando en su casa, lista para una sesión de entrenamiento temprano, pero las últimas veces que se había quedado, él se arrastró a su habitación a una hora maldita por Merlín y la despertó con un grito: ¡Alerta Permanente!

Mamá había hablado con los duendes en el trabajo y les pidió que le enseñaran un hechizo antiaparición, que Tonks aún no había podido quitar; era la forma no tan sutil de mamá de decirle que usara la puerta en lugar de aparecer directamente.

Mamá la llamó a la cocina mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal; ella estaba sentada a la mesa, mirando un regalo cuidadosamente envuelto, y sosteniendo un pequeño pergamino gastado.

_Andy, _decía; Tonks lo había leído, y se lo había leído, muchas veces.

_Feliz Navidad._

_Cissy._

El regalo había llegado la mañana del día después de Navidad: papá estaba en Irlanda con trabajo y mamá tenía demasiado miedo de abrirlo sin él allí, aunque Tonks le había ofrecido sentarse con ella o incluso abrirlo para ella. Pobre mamá estaba convencida de que había un mensaje secreto oculto en la breve carta y había pasado años leyendo y releyendo la estupidez. Papá debía llegar a casa mañana, afortunadamente, y Tonks esperaba poder hablar con mamá.

Merlín sabía que _no _había tenido suerte.

—¿Estás durmiendo aquí esta noche? —Preguntó su madre.

Tonks sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

—Ojo loco.

Su madre la miró por un momento y luego se levantó y la abrazó.

Tonks le devolvió el abrazo, un poco desconcertado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Te ves cansada, cariño—, dijo su madre, mirándola a la cara.

Tonks alteró sus rasgos y su madre frunció el ceño.

—Si te están haciendo trabajar demasiado duro en el Ministerio, no tengo problemas para hablar con ellos…

—No—, dijo Tonks, dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre el hombro de mamá.

—No es el Ministerio, son otras... cosas.

—¿Me gustan esas cosas? —Mamá preguntó con asco, soltándola.

_Como pretender ser Remus, Matt y Tock. _

Ella asumiría la carga nuevamente en un instante, pero honestamente no podía esperar a que Malfoy despidiera a "Remus", y desear que eso sucediera la hizo sentir excepcionalmente culpable, para poder tener más tiempo a ella misma; La investigación de "Remus" fue más lenta de lo que ella había predicho, o tal vez "él" estaba haciendo un trabajo tan bueno que Malfoy decidió no despedirlo. Sin, no podía decirle nada al respecto a mamá; Ojo loco, Remus y ella eran los únicos que sabían sobre la búsqueda, y ella y Remus eran los únicos que sabían que ella pretendía ser él y Matt.

—Solo ...cosas, —dijo ella cojeando.

—Bueno—, dijo mamá, —si las "cosas" no se calman, te administraré una solución para estornudar y haré que te quedes en casa.

—¿Me enfermarías? —Exigió Tonks.

—Si tuviera que hacerlo—, dijo mamá, cruzando los brazos.

Tonks hizo una nota mental para comenzar a revisar su comida en busca de hechizos y pociones como lo hizo Ojo loco.

—Ahora, ve a trabajar, duerme bien y te veré después del partido de Keith mañana por la noche.

El interior de Tonks se retorció de culpa sobre Keith nuevamente, pero ella no corrigió a su madre; Su madre podía creer que ella todavía lo iba a ver; ciertamente era más fácil que tratar de explicarle que estaba trabajando nuevamente.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan mandona ahora, pero no ser capaz de abrir un regalo de tu hermana? —Tonks se preguntó en voz alta.

Los ojos grises de su madre se estrecharon y Tonks, reconociendo las señales de peligro, dijo:

—Bueno, me voy. ¡Hasta mañana, te amo! —y salió corriendo de la habitación y salió por la puerta principal.

* * *

—No puedo…—Florence jadeó, luchando por liberarse de Tonks.

—Tonks, déjame ir.

—Buen intento—, dijo Tonks alegremente.

—¡Lo digo en serio! —Florence gritó.

Los otros aprendices, que estaban lidiando con sus oponentes cerca, miraron.

—Déjala _ir_.

Un poco sorprendida, y un poco desanimada por todos los que miraban, Tonks liberó su control sobre Florence.

Florence se dejó caer al suelo, temblando, y Tonks se alarmó al ver lo pálida que estaba.

Tonks la ayudó a pasar a un lado de la habitación, donde no estarían en el camino de nadie, y se agachó a su lado.

La cara de Florence estaba arrugada y se estaba abrazando a sí misma.

—¿Qué pasa? —Tonks preguntó preocupada.

Ella buscó a Ojo loco, esperando que él pudiera ayudarla, pero estaba siguiendo a otro Auror fuera de la habitación, luciendo irritado.

—¿Te sientes enferma?

—¿Qué piensas? —Espetó Florence.

—¿Cuándo empezó? —Tonks preguntó, negándose a ser disuadida; ella también estaba malhumorada cuando estaba enferma también.

—Me he sentido mal todo el día—, dijo Florence, temblando.

—Sin embargo, está empeorando... —Tonks puso una mano sobre su frente que estaba sudorosa y bastante cálida.

—¿Quieres ver al Sanador o algo así?

—No—, dijo Florence, —creo que probablemente estoy cansada.

—Podría ser lo que Ben tenga—, dijo Tonks; No lo habían visto en unos días, pero Shacklebolt le había dicho a Finch que le había dicho a Florence y Melvin que le había dicho a Tonks que estaba realmente enfermo.

—Realmente espero que no—, se quejó Florence.

—¿Sabes si Ben alguna vez sintió que había sido pisoteado por un hipogrifo?

—No, no por lo que sé—, dijo Tonks, sofocando una risa ante la dramática respuesta de Florence.

Florence parecía saberlo porque sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—Estoy enferma, no lisiada—, murmuró Florence. —Pero gracias por la oferta.

Tonks sonrió y retrocedió cuando Florence se puso de pie, lo que pareció requerir mucho esfuerzo, y se acercó al Auror Finch.

Una breve conversación después, Florence salió agarrándose la cabeza.

Tonks se unió a Edwards y McKinnon, el primero que logró lanzar con un poco de esfuerzo, Edwards era muy alto y bastante sólido, pero no tuvo suerte contra McKinnon.

Ambos pudieron despistarla con facilidad.

—Entonces, ¿quién te enseñó a luchar? —Tonks le preguntó a McKinnon mientras recuperaban sus mochilas de la esquina de la habitación.

—Tenía un hermano mayor—, dijo McKinnon, con una sonrisa muy pequeña y distante.

Tonks lo miró fijamente; McKinnon _nunca _hablaba de su familia.

La razón de eso, sin embargo, era razonablemente obvia ahora; no había escapado al aviso de Tonks de que McKinnon había dicho —sí tenía—.

—Y algunos amigos bastante exuberantes.

—También jugué Quidditch e hice otro... trabajo... cuando tenía más o menos tu edad.

Tonks sabía que no debía preguntar sobre eso, sabía que no se le darían detalles, pero sabía que tenía algo que ver con la guerra, y que Remus había sido incluido en lo que fuera.

Ella se preguntó, distraídamente, cómo estaba, y si ya había recibido su carta de agradecimiento.

Tonks y McKinnon salieron juntas de la sala de _combate defensivo y ofensivo_; Ojo loco aún no había vuelto, así que Tonks supuso que la estaba esperando arriba.

Las escaleras que conducían a la salida del armario de las escobas estaban abarrotadas como siempre, pero inusualmente, la multitud no parecía moverse.

—¿Augustus? ¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó McKinnon, chasqueando los dedos para llamar la atención de uno de los Aurores.

—¡Él sacó su varita! —alguien dijo con entusiasmo; Tonks pensó que podría haber sido Lori Patel.

—¡Moody lo va a destruir! —Michael Brown dijo, radiante.

—¡Disculpe! Lo siento, Permiso, disculpa.

La multitud se agitó y se separó lentamente para dejar pasar a Melvin.

—¡Tonks!— dijo, cuando la vio.

—Creo que deberías ver esto…

—¿Qué esta pasando? —McKinnon preguntó bruscamente.

—Her… Lo siento, _tu _novio está aquí—, dijo Melvin.

—¿Keith? —Tonks dijo estúpidamente.

Melvin fue demasiado educado para decir algo y solo asintió, pero McKinnon puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

—¿De quién más podría estar hablando? Él es el único, ¿no?

—¿Qué está haciendo en nombre de Godric él _aquí? _

Entonces, preocupado de que algo pudiera estar mal, Tonks comenzó a exprimir a la multitud.

Melvin le estaba diciendo algo a McKinnon en voz baja.

—Disculpe, lo siento, disculpe, ¡MUEVETE!

Edwards se arrastró fuera del camino, pero la mayoría de los otros todavía estaban dando vueltas.

— _Parva Digitum Omnia —_, murmuró, sacudiendo su varita.

Toda la gente, ella misma, McKinnon y Melvin incluidas, desafortunadamente, debido a su objetivo no específico, se tambaleó y luego cayó como una bolsa, con un fuerte chillido.

Tonks simplemente le hizo retroceder los dedos de los pies y saltó sobre los otros Aurores y aprendices.

—Lo siento—, dijo, haciendo una mueca cuando vio que Scrimgeour también había sido atrapado por el maleficio.

Podía escuchar fuertes voces en el pasillo; uno era ciertamente Ojo loco y si Melvin tenía razón, el otro pertenecía a Keith.

Ella no creía haberlo escuchado gritar antes.

—…derecho a evitar que baje…

—¡Tengo todo el derecho, chico! Tú…—

Tonks empujó la puerta parcialmente abierta y se tropezó con ella.

Keith, y era él, guardó su varita y corrió para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ojo loco los miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Alerta—, dijo aturdida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—entrando a la fuerza, —gruñó Ojo loco.

—Vine a verte—, dijo Keith, lanzando una mirada de enojo a Ojo Loco.

—Y luego me interceptó Moody…

—_Auror _Moody—, espetó Ojo Loco.

Tonks le dirigió una mirada oscura.

—…y si no lo hubiera interceptado…

—Yo solo fui…

—¡Cállense! — Gritó Tonks.

—Hablen uno a la vez…

—Yo iré primero—, dijo Keith al instante.

—Entonces…

—¡Aqui no! —Dijo Tonks.

Agarró la mano de Keith y el brazo de Ojo loco y los condujo por el pasillo hasta el cubículo de Ojo loco.

—¿Ustedes dos tienen alguna idea de la escena que estaban causando?

—¡_Él _estaba causando la escena! —Dijo Keith, señalando a Ojo loco, que cruzó los brazos y no dijo nada.

—Vine a verte…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Esto—, dijo Keith, sacando la nota que le había escrito esa tarde.

—Ni siquiera me diste una razón, solo dijiste que no puedes hacer algo que ha sido planeado por días.

Tonks suspiró.

—¿Y que?

Keith parecía preocupado porque ella había cambiado de tema, pero dijo:

—Entonces intenté bajar a verte, pero un Auror me dijo que no podía, así que le pedí que te buscara, pero ella volvió con _él _y él no me dejaba hablar contigo y él se negó a enviarte un mensaje.

—Por supuesto que sí—, dijo ella, confundida acerca de por qué eso era un problema.

—Estaba en una lección.

—¡Soy tu novio!

—Soy su maestro—, gruñó Ojo loco.

Frunció el ceño, de repente, sacó su Sidekick, y luego resopló y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

—Podría haberte dejado salir para hablar conmigo—, dijo Keith, dándole a Ojo Loco otra mirada enojada.

—Estaba en una lección—, dijo de nuevo todavía sin estar segura de por qué estaba tan nerviosa.

—Esa carta no trata de algo tan urgente que no podrías haber esperado unos minutos.

Los ojos marrones de Keith se abrieron.

—¡No puedo creer que estés de su lado! —dijo furiosamente.

—¡Estaba en una lección! Si quieres hablar, está bien, pero no esperaría que llames a tiempo en un juego de Quidditch solo porque quiero hablar…

—Pero lo haría—, dijo, luciendo herido.

Ojo loco hizo un sonido extraño.

—Mira, Ojo Loco probablemente está de mal humor...

Ojo Loco gruñó y Tonks puso los ojos en blanco.

—…y tal vez un poco duro, pero no creo que haya sido irrazonable al pedirte que esperes…

—¡No me pidió que esperara! ¡Me dijo que me fuera a casa!

Tonks le dio a Ojo Loco una mirada exasperada,pero no parecía importarle.

—Le dije que te diría que pasaste—, dijo Ojo Loco, —y que le daría la opción de seguirte.

—Tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí—, dijo Keith enojado.

—En realidad… —comenzó Tonks, haciendo una mueca.

—¡No puedo creer que no estés de mí lado!

—Keith, solo estoy…

Keith sacudió la cabeza.

—Te mandare una lechuza, ¿de acuerdo?— dijo, sonando herido, y se fue.

—Está bien—, dijo en voz baja.

Ella quería correr tras él, pero sabía que eso probablemente empeoraría las cosas; él querría que se disculpara, y aunque lamentaba molestarlo, no cambiaría nada si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Su cabello, que había sido naranja, se volvió azul pálido y se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio de Ojo loco, de repente sintiéndose muy cansada.

Ojo loco le dirigió una mirada inquieta, como si esperara que ella le gritara.

Quería hacerlo, pero su lado racional sabía que no ayudaría mucho y que probablemente se sentiría aún peor después.

—Se necesita a una persona especial para salir con un aprendiz—, dijo Ojo Loco después de un largo silencio.

—¿Qué? —ella gruñó, mirándolo.

—Tener citas es complicado para la gente normal —,dijo con torpeza.

—No somos personas normales. Trabajamos largas horas y estudiamos ramas técnicas de la magia con las que la mayoría de las personas luchan y siempre estamos en peligro. Eso no es fácil de manejar para una pareja.

—Eso me hace sentir mejor—, murmuró, rodando los ojos.

Ojo loco cojeó hasta el asiento libre justo dentro de la puerta y se sentó.

—No se suponía que deba hacerlo—, dijo con el gruñido más gentil que ella alguna vez lo había escuchado usar.

—Se suponía que debía hacerte ver un sentido.

—Entonces... ¿qué? ¿Keith no es especial? —ella preguntó acaloradamente.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir—, dijo Ojo Loco, sonando cansada.

Abrió su petaca, olisqueó el interior y tomó un sorbo.

—¿Él juega Quidditch?

—Sí—, dijo Tonks tentativamente.

—¿Pero no profesionalmente? ¿Y él no trabaja?

—Él entrena a un equipo más joven…

—No cuenta—, dijo Ojo Loco.

—Ten en cuenta, Él tiene demasiado tiempo, y tu tienes muy poco. He tenido algunos aprendices en mi época y los que salían con personas que _duraban _generalmente estaban con alguien que también estaba entrenando para algo. De esa manera, la otra persona tenía una distracción cuando las cosas están ocupadas

—¿Como que? —Preguntó Tonks.

Ojo loco levantó una mano marcada y comenzó a contar sus dedos.

—Tenía una chica que salía con un jugador profesional de Quidditch, dos chicos que salían con Sanadores y una chica que salía con un chico del Departamento de Misterios. Y había otro chico que tenía... nunca lo llamaron salir, pero era obvio para todos los demás... ella estuvo involucrada en el esfuerzo de guerra.

—Entonces... ¿qué? ¿Keith y yo no duraremos a menos que se convierta en un Sanador? —ella preguntó rotundamente.

—Eso es basura…

—En este momento, tiene demasiado tiempo y poca madurez para salir con una aprendiz. Piensa en ti como una persona normal y no eres normal. Eres un aprendiz. No eres mejor ni peor, pero eres diferente y cuanto antes se dé cuenta de eso y aprenda a vivir con eso o decida que no puede hacerlo, las cosas serán mejores para los dos.

Tonks no podía discutir el hecho de que ella era diferente y que no le gustaba el resto de lo que él había dicho, pero sospechaba que era verdad.

—Podrías facilitarle las cosas, ya sabes—, dijo.

—Tal vez si fueras agradable…

—Soy malo con todos—, dijo Ojo Loco, colocando cautelosamente su Sidekick en su escritorio.

—No para mí—, dijo Tonks, y la boca de Ojo loco se torció.

—Todos los Aprendices, entonces.

—¿Todos ellos? —Tonks preguntó miserablemente.

—Excepto dos —, corrigió Ojo loco.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Tonks, sonriendo levemente.

—Eran especiales—, dijo en voz baja.

—¿Quiénes eran? —ella preguntó.

—Una era un sanador... creo que te he hablado de Evans antes.

Tonks asintió con la cabeza.

—No creo que el otro quiera ser nombrado.

—¿Por qué no?

Ojo loco sacudió la cabeza y miró a su Sidekick.

—Probablemente deberías abrir eso—, dijo. Ojo loco le dirigió una mirada triste y murmuró la frase inicial.

—¡AUROR MOODY! —Scrimgeour bramó.

—¿Scrimgeour? —Gruñó Moody.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Encuentra a tu aprendiz y llévala al armario de las escobas—, dijo Scrimgeour, sonando más suave ahora que Ojo loco había respondido.

Tonks se encogió en su asiento y Ojo loco le dirigió una mirada pensativa.

—Hay veinte personas que necesitan ser corregidas.

—¿No puedes arreglar lo que sea que ella haya hecho? —Ojo loco preguntó.

—Estoy seguro de que podríamos, pero como sabes, Moody, la transfiguración humana es algo que debe tratarse con cuidado y me gustaría llegar a casa a una hora razonable.

—Lo más importante—, dijo Ojo Loco en voz alta.

—¿Cómo fue capaz de atraparlos en su hechizo?

—No estábamos esperando…

—¡ALERTA PERMENENTE! —Ojo loco estalló y luego con su voz normal, —Ya vamos.

* * *

Lunático gimió y se estiró en su cama, esperando que el último dolor desapareciera.

Lo hizo, lentamente, ardiendo a medida que avanzaba, pero finalmente pudo manejar el movimiento.

Se bajó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, donde Remus había pensado dejar un cuenco de agua; transformarse a menudo le daba sed.

Lunático usó el espacio del piso para estirarse nuevamente, lo que eliminó el último dolor, luego buscó a su compañero de manada, pero su compañero de manada no estaba allí.

Él se quejó y luego gruñó.

Tal vez su compañero de manada planeaba irse de nuevo.

Quizás Lunático estaría solo de nuevo.

La cola de Lunático cayó entre sus piernas y se acurrucó debajo de la cama y se lamentó.

Lunático acababa de comenzar a morderse las patas delanteras, en parte por aburrimiento y en parte por enojo con su compañero de manada por dejarlo, cuando aparecieron un par de grandes patas de color marrón grisáceo en su puerta.

Lunático retiró las orejas y gruñó.

Era el dueño del aroma que estaba por todo este lugar.

A Remus no le gustó el olor, y a Lunático tampoco, aunque Lunático tenía más respeto por el alfa que Remus.

Se deben seguir a los alfas, incluso a los alfas malos.

El alfa miró debajo de la cama y resopló a Lunático, antes de mostrarle los dientes:

_Sal, o te obligaré._

Lunático se retorció y el alfa inspeccionó el daño en sus piernas.

Lunático estaba inspeccionando el daño que Remus había hecho; una de las orejas del alfa, su cola y uno de sus hombros estaban calvos.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo y luego el alfa resopló de nuevo y Lunático desvió la mirada.

Otro resoplido, seguido de un ladrido, y Lunático supo seguirlo.

El alfa lo llevó a la gran habitación donde Remus pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo y luego afuera, de donde venía y salía.

Otros lobos estaban allí, pero no el compañero de manada de Lunático.

Saltó hacia un lobo negro y la olió demasiado tarde; ella se dio la vuelta y le espetó.

Él resopló hacia ella y fue a inspeccionar a otro que tenía la piel oscura y del tamaño correcto.

Esta vez, se encargó de oler primero.

Era un compañero de manada, el hombre-chico con el que Remus pasó tiempo, aunque no el que Lunático había estado buscando.

Él empujó el costado del cachorro.

El cachorro se sobresaltó y le gruñó.

Lunático se quejó y las orejas del cachorro se erizaron.

Trotó hacia adelante, moviendo la cola, para lamer la oreja de Lunático.

La lengua de Lunático se estiró y se sentó pacientemente mientras el cachorro inspeccionaba sus piernas lastimadas y luego se turnaba para inspeccionar un doloroso corte en la espalda del cachorro.

Ambos se sentaron en la nieve debajo de un árbol, presionados el uno contra el otro para calentarse, y vieron cómo el resto de su manada socializaba.

Los cachorros más jóvenes retozaban en la nieve y seguían al alfa, mientras que los lobos mayores habían matado a una liebre y luchaban por los restos.

Varios de los ancianos estaban durmiendo, aunque un pálido lobo dorado estaba alerta y miraba a su alrededor.

Cuando vio a Lunático y al cachorro, se extrajo y se dirigió hacia ella.

Los pelos de Lunático se levantaron y él y el cachorro se pusieron de pie, listos, pero no debieron haberse preocupado.

Una vez que se acercó, Lunático reconoció su olor.

Ella era la anciana que Remus y el cachorro cuidaban.

Incluso como un lobo, todavía olía al mundo exterior; ella solo había llegado esa mañana.

Él la saludó y ella lo saludó tímidamente, antes de repetir el mismo saludo con el cachorro.

Los tres se tranquilizaron nuevamente y las cosas estaban relativamente tranquilas, al menos hasta que el alfa regresó.

Lunático pensó que había venido a ver cómo estaba el anciano; el alfa le ladró y le olisqueó las orejas, lo que la hizo parecer asustada, y luego retrocedió y se puso de pie ante Lunático.

Lunático le resopló y echó las orejas hacia atrás, _vete_, pero el alfa ignoró el mensaje silencioso.

El alfa chasqueó y Lunático gritó cuando el dolor atravesó su oído.

La mordida del alfa no era juguetona como lo era a menudo de parte de su compañero de manada, o incluso una advertencia.

Fue una afirmación, _puedo hacer lo que quiera_, y a Lunático no le gustó.

Aun así, Lunático sabía que no debía tomar represalias; Remus podría haber tenido una oportunidad con su varita o su ingenio, pero ni Remus ni Lunático tuvieron una oportunidad en una pelea física.

Lunático se quejó y presionó su oreja contra la nieve para detener el escozor.

El alfa hizo un ruido extraño que era un cruce entre un gruñido y un silbido.

Luego lo hizo de nuevo.

Remus lo habría llamado reír.

Lunático retrocedió y el alfa siguió adelante.

Sin embargo, los cachorros más jóvenes que lo habían estado siguiendo no lo hicieron.

la anciana los miró, los despidió y lamió el oído herido de Lunático, sorprendiéndolo.

El cachorro gruñó a los cachorros más jóvenes y se presionó más cerca de Lunático y la anciana.

Los cachorros más jóvenes ladraron y resoplaron entre ellos y luego avanzaron; el alfa había demostrado que no tenía respeto por Lunático, el cachorro o el anciano, por lo que los cachorros más jóvenes probablemente querían afirmarse.

Lunático se puso de pie, sus cabezas solo llegaron a la parte inferior de su pecho, pero había seis de ellos.

El cachorro también era más alto que ellos, estaban a su hombro, y después de un momento de vacilación, el anciano también se levantó.

Todos los cachorros más jóvenes parecían su pequeño líder; ella tenía un abrigo leonado y Remus la conocía como Diente Verde.

Para Lunático ella era la beta.

Ella resopló y un cachorro plateado y delgado, uno enorme con un abrigo gris oscuro y otro más pequeño con pelaje rojizo se extrajeron desde detrás y avanzaron hacia el cachorro, que parecía nervioso, pero se mantuvo firme.

La beta envió a los otros dos en la dirección del anciano.

Eso la dejó frente a Lunático.

Ella enseñó los dientes y dio la vuelta.

Lunático chasqueó los dientes y le advirtió que se quedara atrás.

La beta no escuchó y Lunático se resignó a una pelea.

Descubrió sus propios dientes y merodeó, manteniéndola frente a él en todo momento, con al menos un metro y medio entre ellos.

Lunático no sabía mucho más: escuchó a otros gruñir a su alrededor, pero no sabía quién, y era difícil decir cuánto tiempo él y la beta se dieron la vuelta, las habilidades de cronometraje de Lunático no eran tan buenas como las de Remus.

…pero eventualmente, la beta se aburrió y se lanzó.

A pesar de eso, Lunático fue el primero en causar daño; sus dientes rozaron la pierna del beta y ella gritó.

Sin embargo, no la detuvo por mucho tiempo; ella atrapó su cola y luego su pierna trasera en rápida sucesión.

Después de eso, todo era una mancha de dientes, sangre y gruñidos, aunque para Lunático era obvio que estaba perdiendo.

Lunático tenía más experiencia siendo un lobo, pero nunca había luchado por matar.

La beta tenía, y probablemente había aprendido a luchar con el alfa.

Después de algunas picaduras dolorosas, pero no demasiado efectivas, la beta logró apretar los dientes alrededor de la pata delantera ya herida de Lunático.

El se arrugó.

La beta se movió para pararse sobre él.

El cachorro estaba ocupado con los tres cachorros de la beta, y el anciano se había sometido a los cachorros que estaba enfrentando.

Nadie venía a ayudarlo.

El hocico rojo manchado de beta y los dientes brillantes se movieron hacia la línea de visión de Lunático y luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

—Ábrete —, dijo Canuto, arrojando el relicario a la pared de la sala de entrenamiento.

Golpeó con un ruido sordo: los hechizos amortiguadores habían sido destruidos cuando Harry hizo explotar su Revelador de Forma y Canuto aún no los había vuelto a poner en pie, y rebotó en el suelo.

Canuto lo convocó de nuevo en su mano y lo arrojó de nuevo.

—Ábrete.

Harry estaba tendido en el suelo, esperando que su forma de animago llegara espontáneamente a él; había sido disuadido por sus dos fallas con el Revelador de formas y era reacio a comenzar un tercero.

Apresuradamente cerró los ojos; ver a Canuto enojarse con el relicario no ayudaría.

—Ábrete, _estúpido… _—Canuto dejó caer el relicario y lo pisó una y otra vez.

Harry se dio cuenta de que había abierto los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos.

Todo estuvo en silencio por un momento.

Enervado, Harry abrió un ojo y vio a Canuto tratando de abrir el relicario; Canuto había intentado esto muchas veces antes.

—Bien—, dijo Canuto, —me voy antes de volverme loco.

Arrojó el relicario y salió, murmurando para sí mismo acerca de las cosas para empacar y cuánto odiaba el relicario.

Volvió unos minutos más tarde, con la mochila en la mano.

—Pensé que te habías ido—, dijo Harry, rodando sobre su costado.

Canuto sonrió.

—¿Ya viste algo?

—Oscuridad—, dijo Harry sombríamente.

—Tal vez soy un perro grande y negro como tú.

Canuto soltó una carcajada y se agachó para revolverle el pelo.

—O tal vez estás tan ciego en tu cabeza como lo estás físicamente.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no comienzas en la etapa uno mientras estoy fuera? —, sugirió Canuto.

—Es una mejor manera de pasar el tiempo que meditando, te lo prometo.

—Tal vez—, dijo Harry a regañadientes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vas a estar fuera esta noche?

—No sé. Más tiempo si me pierdo—, bromeó Canuto.

—Pensé que habías dicho que el hechizo de rastreo funcionó—, dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo hizo.

Canuto hizo una mueca.

—Creo que... Es un pequeño encanto meticuloso.

Canuto miró por la ventana.

—Necesito ir. —Llamó a Kreacher para que se llevara el relicario y se fue con un

—Etapa uno, chico.

—Bien—, dijo Harry. —¡Ten cuidado! —añadió, por todo el bien que haría.

Todo era negro, porque un enorme paquete de pelaje oscuro acababa de estrellarse contra la beta y la arrastraba al suelo.

Lunático se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, listo para pelear de nuevo si era necesario, aunque eso no parecía probable; la beta estaba luchando, atrapada por las patas delanteras del compañero de manada de Lunático.

Por primera vez, Lunático la vio lucir asustada.

Canuto resopló y chasqueó los dientes a unos centímetros de su cara.

Ella se estremeció, y al segundo Canuto la soltó, cojeó, con las orejas hacia atrás y la cola hacia abajo.

Sus compañeros de manada dejaron de acosar al cachorro y a la anciana para prestar atención a la nueva amenaza.

Los pelos de Canuto se levantaron y él gruñó.

Fueron rápidos en seguir la versión beta después de eso.

Una de las patas delanteras de Canuto estaba ensangrentada, pero por lo demás parecía tan alegre como siempre.

Saludó a Lunático con un ladrido fuerte, mientras su cola bailaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Lunático hizo un ruido como respuesta y Canuto trotó, con la nariz temblando.

Se quejó al ver las patas delanteras de Lunático.

Lunático tampoco estaba muy contento con la forma en que se veían, pero Remus podría lidiar con eso más tarde, y luego su cabeza peluda se levantó; Había notado al anciano y al cachorro.

Ambos observaban con cautelosa curiosidad.

Antes de que Lunático pudiera ladrar o hacer algo para decirles que Canuto era un compañero de manada, Canuto había saltado para presentarse.

Lunático hizo un pequeño ruido divertido y cojeó para reunirse con sus compañeros de manada, realmente contento, por primera vez, de no haberse quedado debajo de la cama de Remus en toda la noche.

* * *

Bueno, he aquí el capítulo treinta y siete del fic vemos un poco el sistema de trato de la manada y los pensamiento de lunático en cuanto a su lugar y comportamiento dentro del campamento de Greyback; dejando eso de lado Harry aun no toma forma; y Tonks y Keith parecen tener una pelea entre ellos por un tiempo, también ojo loco actuando como mentor para con ella y dándole consejos con ejemplos se podría decir… en fin espero me den sus opiniones pronto nos leemos bye ^^


End file.
